The Omega
by Raidenshred
Summary: This is the epic unoffical third part of Kate Lorraine's "Orphan" series. Set five years later, this is an epic story of Love, Hate, Family, and a war spanning the centuries. It is the story of a time-lost orphan, and a couple who's love would defy the wo
1. Prologue - Gainful Employment

****

Written by Darren Shier.

****

Introduction and Disclaimer;

The charecters of Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Seifer Almasy, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dinct, Laguna Loire, Kiros, Raine, Ellone, Ward, Raijin, Fujin, Cid Kramer, Edea Kramer, General Caraway, Julia Heartilly and Sorceress Ultimecia are the property of Squaresoft.

The charecters of Alexandra, Hyne, Astrophel, Draven and Drew Gains are the property of Kate Lorra_i_ne. Used with permission.

The charecters of Galen de Lioncourt, Sio Hagansi, Xarsk Almasy, Veneres and all other "extra's" are my own. Copyright © Darren Shier. No copycats.

This story is of my own creation. It is NOT, repeat NOT the official third part of Kate Lorraine's Orphan Trilogy, however it is published with her permission. Her vision is different to mine, and this story is NOT her intended third part of The Orphan. Any views expressed within are my own, as are the closure of many themes. This story is by no means condoned or endorsed by Kate Lorraine or any of her editors, but it is written with her permission. This is the _unoffical_ third part of The Orphan Trilogy as written by Darren Shier. It is based upon Kate Lorraine's stories "The Orphan" and "If He Should Return", which should be read first in order to gain a better understanding to this novel.

Dedication; For Colleen. My own sweet Selphie,

and my reason for carrying on. We'll follow our 

dreams together, Colleen, no matter where they

take us. I love you.

"The Omega"

__

I can't live, With or Without you.

-U2

__

Kill us, my brothers and sisters. The war is on.

-Lestat

__

When the night has come

And the land is dark

And the moon is the only light we'll see.

I won't be afraid.

If the sky that we look upon

Should tumble and fall

Or the mountains should crumble to the sea

I won't cry

No, I won't shed a tear

Just as long,

as you Stand By Me.

-Ben E. King

Prologue; "Gainful Employment"

"Kinneas here." Irvine replied into the radio, finally answering the hail.

"Irvine?" came the voice from the other end. Irvine was sure it sounded like Quistis.

"Yeah, it's me." he replied, unenthusiastically.

"Where's Squall and Rinoa?" the voice asked, with tones bordering on urgency. It was a small while before Irvine answered. He looked at the pair near where he sat. They were still holding hands, even now. Irvine then knew that it had to be said. It had to be told. After all that, they had to be allowed to rest in peace.

"They're dead." he said, not taking his eyes off their faces. "Squall and Rinoa are dead."

"What?!? How!?!"

"Just come and get me." Irvine said, and switched the radio off.

* * * * *

They were in the vast library of Ultimecia Castle, possibly the largest repository of literature in all of history. Ironic, Galen often thought, considering there was now to be no such thing as history anymore. This was the finish. If all of Time was a book being read by God, then surely He must be near the closing chapters by now. Fortunately, the best bits have been saved for last. Let's all just hope that He is not one of these people who likes to read the last page of the book first.

__

An annoying tendency I've tried to lick, myself, thought Galen. _No doubt yet another thing I must have in common with a god._

He came here a lot. Galen de Lioncourt knew it was impossible for anyone, ever, no matter what their lifespan, to read every book contained within this massive library. But then, Galen was a voracious reader. Also, he felt it was his duty to safeguard all the books, volumes, tomes and pamphlets contained within these mighty walls.

And indeed, what a mighty library it was. It was the entire basement of his mother's castle. Well, it was his castle now, but let's no get too technical. It was as wide as the castle itself, with a roof at least three storeys high. And row upon row upon row upon row upon row of books. Right now, Galen was trying to pass the time by reading one of them, curled up in a mighty oak chair.

There was a rustling from somewhere off to his right, making Galen shift his eyes ever so slightly to the source of the sound. Then he could hear faint footsteps, coming from the right, then moving around behind him.

"Who's there?" he challenged, ordering the intruder to reveal himself or herself.

A face instantly appeared right in front of his own.

"Sssh!!" the face said, a finger at it's lips and practically spitting the sound. "This is a library, after all."

Galen couldn't avoid looking at him, but he already knew who he was. Fair hair to the point of whiteness, and a scar on his throat in the shape of a cross. It could only be-

"Draven." he said, practically moaning as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are _you_ here?"

Draven stood back, fully upstraight, hands on the small of his back, grinning.

"I am seeking gainful employment." he said, finally. "I'm handing you my Cirriculum Vitae."

Galen sighed. This was going to prove annoying.

Draven held a hand out in mid-air, and a long sheet of paper instantly appeared in his hand. He was also now wearing bifocals.

"Hmmm, let's see. Yes, I think I have all my statistics and credentials here. Date Of Birth; The dawn of time. (That was actually on a Tuesday. Not many people know that.) Family; Not worth the hassle. Nationality; Everywhere, Everywhen. Qualifications; I've killed more men than cancer."

Galen began to sit up. "Your pathetic attempts at humor not withstanding," he said "I really don't need a court-jester, thanks."

Galen closed his book and walked away.

"Hey, Galen! I'm serious, man!"

Galen returned the book to the shelf and turned round to face Draven.

"What do you want?"

Draven feigned thinking for a moment. "My face on the 100 Gil bill." he wisecracked.

Galen rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Ok,ok!" yelled Draven. "Truth be told, I'm not dumb. I know what's coming. I know what's gonna happen soon, The Gathering and all that. I know what you're planning too, you being...It. You know, the last one....The......."

"The Omega." Galen said, not shying from it.

"Yeah, that." said Draven. "Anyway, when it happens, I don't want to be on Hyne's team."

"Whatever happened to loyalty?" probed Galen.

"Hey, hey!" protested Draven. "I'm not getting out on some kind legal loophole banana-technicality! It's just that ever since that whole incident with Astrophel, Lenore and your sister, well, Hyne's not been Herself."

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks She's some girl named Rinoa. I don't know if She and Rinoa are the same thing, or two separate entities, but either way, She's not the same Hyne I serve. She goes all weird when I try to talk to her. It's hard enough trying to get Rinoa to let Her out to speak to me, and even when She does, She's lost Her memories."

Galen searched the back of his mind. "Rinoa....." he said aloud, thinking back to his sister and her relationship with Rinoa. "Rinoa....dark hair..Sorceress Rinoa, 17 years old?"

"Nah, she's 22 now, in what they call the present. Your age."

"I still fail to see why you're here, Draven. Hyne is not the same Hyne She once was, and now you want to switch sides because you know The Gathering is coming. You don't want to be destroyed when I win."

"That is a part of it, but don't ever call me disloyal to Hyne. The Hyne I pledged to serve is dead. I talked

to her, tried to tell her she was Hyne, not Rinoa. But She denied it. She denied Herself. So, Hyne is dead. And I am released from my service to Her."

"And you want to join with me." said Galen, frowning. "Only Sorceresses have Knights, Draven. I am a Sorcerer. I don't need a Knight, and I don't need a Sorcerer's Apprentice, either."

"Shame." said Draven. "I'm great with a mop and bucket. Dun-dun de-de dun-de-dun de-dun-de-de-de" he laughed, humming a strange tune.

"What are you talking about?" said Galen, starting to get annoyed.

"Alright, if my skills as a warrior don't interest you, try this on for size; I have a unique gift. Time does not move the same way it does for others. Time is flexible for me in the truest sense of the word. I can step into the past, or the future, or appear on the other side of the world 2 seconds before I've even left. But you, you're stuck here in the future."

"For now." corrected Galen.

"True." said Draven. "But until that happens, wouldn't you like to have a link to the past? Someone to carry your message to the people of that time? Don't tell me you haven't wanted to."

Galen was frowning.

"What's the matter?" taunted Draven. "Oh yes! Poor Galen! He can't possess anyone in the past world. Only mommy and sis could do that. Boo-hoo!"

"Alright, stop it!" ordered Galen. "You do have a point. I could use someone with your....gifts in my corner. But I get the feeling you want something in return. Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this."

"Okay, you twisted my arm." submitted Draven. "Almasy. I want him. When you take over, he'll be one of the first to challenge you. I want him for myself. He's real angry with me, y'see. I got his wannabe-girlfriend killed, that's why. And out of all the Sorceress Knight's I've permanently shut up, he looks like a real tough nut to crack. I want to take him on, _mano-é-mano._"

Galen began to mull it over in his head.

"Okay." he said finally. "I accept you into my service. But you must cut all ties with Hyne, is that clear."

"Clear as glass, chief" replied Draven, fishing in his pockets for a cigarette, which he soon lit.

Galen proceeded to walk back to the Throne Room.

"Oh, by the way!" Draven called back. "When will....you know. When will _It _happen?"

"Very soon." Galen cried back. "Very soon."


	2. Chapter I; What Becomes Of The Lionheart...

Chapter I; "What Becomes Of The Lionhearted?"

The message was waiting for her when she entered the classroom.

Quistis Trepe sat at her desk and looked at the dull screen for a moment. She just knew.

__

Today is the day, she thought. _A new mission. I always get this funny feeling before I'm issued a mission._

She booted up the study panel and entered her personal authorization code, then waiting a few moments for all her personal files to upload from the Garden mainframe.

And, sure enough, there it was, a private message for her eyes only. She entered her personal code once more and waited for the mission to present itself;

****

"Good Morning, Miss Trepe. Here is your

mission, should you choose to accept it. A

hostage situation has occurred in Timber. 

Members of an extremist cult who refer to

themselves as "Fight The Future" have taken

control of Timber Hotel, and are holding several

members of staff hostage. They refuse to negotiate

or release prisoners until their demands are met.

In the interests of security, their demands cannot

be made known to yourself at this point. The

mayoral Commitee of Timber has asked for SeeD's

help for the sum of 500,000 Gil. Assemble your

team as you see fit, and remember, Instructor;

Should you or any member of your SeeD team be

captured or killed, the faculty will disavow any

knowledge of your actions. Good luck, Miss Trepe.

This file will self-delete within 30 seconds of opening."

Quistis sat back in her chair and moaned. She was happy to be getting away from her desk and going on a mission, she never had a problem with that. It was just, well...

__

"My mission should I choose to accept it?" she thought. _How corny IS that?_

That was just one of the many new safety and security measures that the new headmaster had installed within Garden. It was his philosophy that for SeeD to work in a much higher degree of anonymity, sacrifices and changes had to be made.

For starters, very few SeeD's were ever posted to the Garden itself. It was mostly just SeeD's that were Instructors like her or faculty like Seifer that were allowed remain in Garden on a permanent basis. The SeeD's were now mostly scattered around the world, and were all now "Sleepers", laying low until Garden needed them for a mission. The system worked that one SeeD was chosen for a mission based on skills and statistics, made team-leader, was the only member of the team to be briefed on the mission before they themselves gave their team a briefing, and the team leader's first duty was to access the highly secure database that held the locations of every SeeD "Sleeper" throughout the world and pick their team.

These were just a few of the new directives the new headmaster had installed since Cid retired two years ago. There may have been those who preferred the Garden under Cid, but nobody could say that the new measures weren't effective. SeeD was much more secure now, and worked with a much greater degree of low profile.

The headmaster, Tatsel Wolfkiller was his name, had been a spy since he was in his twenties. Now in his late forties, he was one of the very few who had made it out of the spy business alive. Plus, he had no visible scars and still all his fingers, toes and teeth. Indicating he must have been a very good spy indeed. Cid had chosen him specifically as his replacement, and it had been a good decision.

She had decided to choose the team she had always felt the most comfortable working with. Seifer was definitely going to be on the team. She and him had grown rather close these last few years. The new directives had meant that Squall, Zell, Selphie and Irvine had all become Sleepers. That meant out of all the old orphanage gang, only Quistis and Seifer had remained posted to Balamb Garden. Quistis because she was an Instructor, and Seifer as a member of Disciplinary Committee. Well, him and Raijin and.......oh yeah. Less said the better, really.

She told Seifer that he had been selected for the mission personally.

He frowned. "I notice they gave you the command on this one." he said. "Yet again."

"Seifer..." she said. "It's not like that. You have a lot of strong leadership qualities. You're still a prime candidate for when Tatsel decides to finally appoint a new Commander. Ever since Squall was..."

"I don't want to get it that way." snapped Seifer. "It makes me feel like second-best, being made a Commander simply because Squall was demoted. I should have seen that coming though."

There was a short pause.

"So who's on the team?" Seifer finally asked.

Quistis pulled out her laptop. "Some old friends." she said, grinning.

Seifer looked at the roster;

****

Kinneas, Irvine Nathaniel. 

Corporal, 1st Class.

Team Designation; Sharpshooter.

Location; Esthar City.

Cover; Journalist for Weapons Monthly

"That guy hates working with me." said Seifer. "Must be because I'm the only one on the team he doesn't want to make out with, heh. Next?"

****

Tilmitt, Selphie Avril Mariana.

Corporal, 2nd Class.

Team Designation; Explosives Expert.

Location; Esthar City.

Cover; Photographer for Weapons Monthly

"Of course." grumbled Seifer. "Where there's one there's the other.They're a fine pair, mayhem and chaos"

"Actually they're a tag-team." said Quistis, attempting humor. "He's Mayhem and she's Chaos."

"I take it the fact they're sharing the same cover is no coincidence."

"They requested it. I granted it. As far as Tatsel knows, it is a coincidence."

"Next?"

****

Dincht, Zell Devon.

Captain.

Team Designation; Combat Tactician.

Location; Winhill Town.

Cover; Bookstore owner.

Seifer frowned. "Are you sure about working with that guy again?"

"I'd be a fool to think I'd never see Zell again." replied Quistis. "And I'd be an even bigger fool to never try to at least talk to him about it. Telling him that I'm sorry won't change a thing, but I at least have to be able to say I said it. Hey, is this the first instance you've never referred to him as a Chicken-Wuss?"

Seifer shrugged his shoulders in _commé-ci commé-cá _manner. "Some things you're just not supposed to joke about." he said. 

Seifer looked down at the last name, under himself and Quistis. Normally he trusted Quistis' judgement with team assembly, but he wondered about this choice; 

****

Leonhart, Squall.

Corporal, 1st Class

Team Designation; Combat Specialist

Last Known Location; The border-towns of the Galbadian Desert.

Cover; ?-?-?

"Do we really need _him_ on the team?" challenged Seifer "His team designation should be changed to fucking 'Suicidal Kamikaze', for cryin' out loud."

"Squall is not suicidal." defended Quistis. "He's just a little...different. He's changed."

"I still think he's a bad choice for this mission." said Seifer.

"Haven't you ever lost anyone close to you?!?" Quistis yelled, then stopped as she realized what she'd just said. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." said Seifer. "Alright, when do we move out?"

"Right now. Irvine and Selphie are already headed for Dollet, where they'll meet us on the train. Zell will meet us in Timber, and Squall....Squall has yet to reply. I hope he got our message."

"Alright." said Seifer, standing up. "Let's go."

* * * *

The train ride to Timber yielded a pleasant reunion. It was'ent perfect, though. As Quistis and Selphie hugged their helloes, Irvine and Seifer simply exchanged cold salutes.

In the SeeD compartment, conversation was exchanged over a few games of Triple-Triad. Selphie had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom at least twice for some reason. The second time she asked Quistis to come with her, unfortunately leaving Seifer and Irvine alone.

When they returned, there were no bloody noses or guns firing. Always a good sign.

They got to talking about old times, next.

"I remember my first SeeD mission was in Timber." commented Selphie. "The trains are still as cool now as they were 5 years ago....I remember that's were I first met Rinoa. Hee, she had built the crappiest model train you ever....."

Selphie stopped when she realized what she was talking about was dragging up memories, both for them and herself. A silence descended for a few moments.

"Hey." said Irvine, finally. "Has anyone seen Squall recently?"

* * * *

The desert eagle's vision was a wide pan of the entire canyon. The eyes of the desert-hunter, perfect for seeing what little life survived within this canyon, or the desert it lay in. Few places in this world were hotter than the Great Plains of Galbadia, and it's unforgiving desert, containing all manner of canyons, valleys, and tiny little one-horse towns, complete with tumbleweeds and dust devils.

And this, _this_ was the grandest canyon of them all; The Devil's Wall they called it. With a small river and road that ran through the bottom, between the two mighty canyon walls. At it's tallest point, the eastern side of the canyon was a vertical sheer and stretched nearly a full vertical mile to embrace the sky. It then just gave way to barren desert all round.

Today, the desert eagles' vision noticed an unusual shape in the side of the canyon wall. No desert hare or prairie rat this time. If was far too large, and the predatory instincts of the eagle ensured it to simply forget the shape that was scaling the canyon. The shape of 2 legs, 2 arms and a head. A head with longish wavy brown hair...

Squall's hand left it's former handhold and reached into the rock face to find another. He blinked the sweat from his eyes, and used his upper-body strength to hoist his whole body up even further. The only sound that echoed throughout the canyon was his grunting and panting, as man fought the mountain. He was climbing without safety equipment. It was'ent that he didn't have any, he had just decided to do it without safety equipment and left them with the bike at the bottom. An act of impulse, perhaps.

__

I guess I've been able to do things on impulse more often now. So much for discipline and authority. I wonder when it was I first began to do things like this, walking into things on impulse. It's not me, not the me I used to be. The me I used to be would never do this. I was so afraid of dying and just becoming people's memories. I'd think things out and never do stupid things that didn't make sense which could kill me. Not like her. She really knew how to live in the moment. Maybe that's why I do things like this. Maybe I do it to tribute her. I act on impulse so I never forget the effect she had on me. I do it to honor Ri-

"Shut up!" he growled to himself, trying to silence his own thoughts. His leg found a new hold in the rock.

It was'ent that he never wanted to think of Rinoa again, far from it. On the contrary, his thoughts wandered back to her every single day. It was just that...._whenever I hear someone say her name, or look at a picture of her, or overhear people talking about her, or when people directly ask me about her._...

__

Rinoa left a scar on my heart. And whenever I hear her name or remember her smile, that scar is ripped open again, and pain gushes out like blood.

A fact that could not be denied. Nor be made known to anyone.

His hand found a new hold, which came loose in his hand, as he horribly discovered it was just a loose rock. As he let it fall free from him, dangling by one hand, pebbles and red dust fell into his face. He was nearly at the summit now. Can't give up.

Using his full strength, Squall clawed another hole and hoisted his figure upwards. And there, finally, after over 2 hours bare climbing, his hand found the flatness and heat of the cliff's edge.

He pulled himself up by the arms, and he balanced there, only visible from the waist-up. He was a curious sight to see in the desert. His face had red dust on it, as well as in his hair. The white basketball shirt he wore was coated in sweat, and his backpack looked like it contained a load not to be carried up a mountain by any weakling.

As his vision cleared, Squall saw movement. Few things move in the desert. Most are dangerous. Me included. "Who's there?" he called, in case it was one of the locals from the border-town. But what if it was a monster or a bandit? He then realized he'd left his weapons down with the bike too.

A black thing burst through the heat-haze and raced towards him. Squall recognized the unmistakable shape of a Geezer, slithering rapidly towards him.

He had no weapons, and if he raised either of his arms, he'd fall back and hit the canyon walls as he fell and be dashed to pieces, not to mention wind up flat as pancakes.

The Geezer lunged towards him, and Squall had no choice but to pull his arms up, and kick with his feet, propelling himself away from canyon wall and falling back into thin air.

"Oh, shit!"

He had yelled on wild impulse, but as he plunged, a sense of calmness took him. The rockfaces flashed by beside him, but the sky above was crystal-blue. The sheer tranquility of it all fascinated him. Rather than be terrified, he felt relaxed, as he fell towards the ground.

__

It could happen now. I can just simply not do it and let myself hit the ground. Then it would be all over. Then I would be dead again. Then I would be with her again.

But he also thought;

__

But that's not why she brought me back, so I could leave again. It would be wrong to betray her gift and sacrifice.

Squall flipped himself over and yanked the cord on his backpack, which then sprung forth a vastness of silk. The parachute caught the wind and slowed Squall's rapid descent. 

Man conquers the mountain. The mountain tries to get even.

Squall landed not far from where he had parked the bike. He tucked the parachute back into the back and placed it on the back of the bike. The motorcycle had been his only companion for the last two years. It was a Hardy Daytona, the most powerful motorcycle in the world, and was the last one of it's kind left. Squall had found it one day in Fisherman's Horizon, and Grease Monkey had helped restore it. It had taken all of two months to do so, but when it was finished, the rusted-out smoke-belcher Zell had laughed at had been restored to full glory, with power and pride. Whenever Squall revved the engine, it sounded just like the roar of a lion. Drawing on this inspiration, he painted it black and buffed the chrome, then asked Selphie (the only one in the group with a gift in artwork) to draw the symbol for the Sleeping LionHeart on the fuel tank. And to finish the effect, Zell had used his skills with metalwork and custom jewelry to create the headlight, to make up for laughing when he first saw it. The headlight was set in the mouth of a roaring lions head, which had a chrome finish.

When it was all complete, nobody had anything other than admiration for Squall's new beast. He had taken it out for a first run that very day, driving across the entire Horizon Bridge, and never once slowed the throttle. As he rode on the wind and looked at the sun setting on the sea, the wind blowing through his hair, he almost smiled. It was one of the few moments in his life he had felt such freedom.

That had been 2 years ago, and the Hardy Daytona was still in perfect condition. A little dusty, perhaps, and the chrome could use a polish, and maybe the wheels could do with a change. But, when Squall revved it, it still roared exactly like a lion.

The saddle-bags on the sides contained almost all of his belongings. _Almost all. _His gunblade, for example, was conspicuous by it's absence. He hadn't used it in all of 5 years. Wherever she was now, Rinoa had it with her. He didn't even try to get it back. Wandering the earth alone can be dangerous, even for a Sorceress. She'd need it to defend herself. Besides, she had inherited it when Squall had died for the first time. It was hers legally anyway.

__

Yeah, right. he thought. _And no way did I let her take it so she'd be taking a part of me with her always, no way.............I'm almost getting good at lying to myself._

There were other weapons he could use. As a SeeD, he was highly trained in just about every weapon, vehicle or explosive/projectile you could name.

__

**~"Hey that's mine." A voice said from behind her. 

"Squall," Rinoa whispered with a smile as she turned towards him. 

He walked over to her and caught the hand which she had placed on the blade. 

"I'm very particular about my gunblade." he reminded her as he kissed her fingers. 

Rinoa giggled. "It's mine now, Squall.~**

He put these memories out of his head and searched for the source of the buzzing sound emanating from one of the saddle-bags. He eventually found it, his SeeD-issue laptop. He flipped up the screen, and was just greeted with the basics. It was SeeD. There was a mission in Timber, hostages. Squall Leonhart had been reactivated.

Where it prompted his reply, he had simply typed; "See you in Timber." and turned the laptop off, folded it up and thrust it back into the saddle. He prepared to start the bike, the keys to which were very deceptive. No normal key started it, although the lock looked like any regular one. The key was in fact the LionHeart symbol that eternally dangled from Squall's neck, which meant only he could start it.

He turned the lion by the head, heard the bike growl in ignition, then put the chain back around his neck (the key was only used for starting it). Squall gunned the Hardy Daytona forward and opened up the throttle, heading for the highway to Timber.

The desert eagle took off in a flight of fear when it heard the unmistakable roar of a lion emanate from the canyon below....

* * * *

"The last I saw of him," said Quistis. "Was him taking that bike of his and heading right for Galbadia. He's kinda messed up, I guess."

"Waitaminute, waitaminute." said Irvine. "This is Squall we're talking about. Mister I-Don't-Want-Anyone's-Problems has a few himself, does he?"

"I'm a bit of a believer that Death can change a man." said Seifer. "But who am I to complain? I always said Squall had a head full of bad wiring since day one. It was just a matter of time before a fuse blew."

"You think Squall's crazy?" asked Selphie.

"No, I think he's Squall." countered Seifer. "That's an insult to crazy people everywhere."

It was obvious that when it came to Squall, Seifer would never even let one pass. It had secretly been a bit of a pleasure of his watching Squall getting demoted from Commander to Captain, and now to Corporal. Seeing Squall receive all the things in life meant for himself was hard to watch. Squall being forced to relinquish these things one by one had eased it, though. The thing was Squall had always had this nonchalant attitude. It had just been these last few years he had been paying for it. Seifer had risen in rank and respect, whilst Squall had willingly let himself slip without complaint. There were still people who had been part of Neo-Garden that rejected Squall. Then when Squall had come back from the dead and been reinstated, this was not a unanimous decision.

Squall had been fine for a few months. Rinoa's influence worked wonders on his personality.

Then Rinoa's absence had worked terrors on his life. He lost concentration all the time, lost respect for rank, authority and spent a lot of time on his own, worse than before. 

If anyone recognized the symptoms of a broken heart, it was Quistis.

Now Squall was a genuine loner. He relished the time he spent to himself, and said hardly anything to anyone.

As all this was being discussed, Selphie heard the toot of the train. The driver was sounding the flare. Selphie wondered what was the matter when she saw it. A dark figure on a powerful bike exploded out of the tree's to the right of the train tracks and was racing across the plains, looking like the driver was aiming to ride the bike right up behind the train. As he got closer, Selphie could make out a face.

"Some nutcase is tryin' to catch up with the train." said Irvine, overhearing the staff.

"It's Squall!!" Selphie yelled.

Seifer smirked. The words "Squall" and "Nutcase" were synonymous as far as he was concerned.

"Oh Wow!!" yelled Selphie. "He's not trying to catch the train, he's trying to race it!!!"

"He'll be killed!" cried Quistis.

They could do nothing but watch as Squall brought the bike up on one wheel and surged forward. Towards Timber Station, The need for SeeD prompted the Need for Speed. Quistis could never have imagined the Squall she grew up with trying anything this reckless before.

__

Unless you count heading for the communication tower in the Dollet mission, or going into space for Rinoa, or taking on all of us to save Rinoa.....

The train-driver was due to retire in 3 weeks. He really didn't want to cream some nut on a bike this close to the end of a happy career. He was sounding the air-horn like mad, but the youth on the bike seemed set on beating the train into the station.

The bikes wheels were in sync with the single track of railroad the bike was riding along. One mistake and Squall could meet a very unfortunate and messy end at 200+mph. As the flare sounded again and again, Squall ignored it, outspeeding the train and entering the station tunnel barely fractions of seconds before the train. Squall clamped the brakes hard, the front of the bike went into the air for a few moments and fell down. Dead stop.

The passengers exiting were amazed. The driver was furious.

"You insensitive jerk!!" he yelled. "You coulda been killed!! What do you have to say for yourself?!?"

Quistis and the others appeared. "He's with us." she said, laying a hand on the drivers shoulder. He shrugged and left in a huff.

Quistis watched him go, then turned to Squall.

"What the hell was that, Squall?"

Silence.

"I said what the hell was that, Squall?!?!"

"I heard you the first time." Squall said coldly.

"You could have killed yourself!" she yelled.

"Gee, It's not like I've done _that_ before."

"I don't like your tone, Corporal"

"Cut the crap, Quistis. You never address anyone by rank and you never pull it. Now let's just do what we came to do, then we can sit around, play cards, eat hot-dogs and laugh about old times like a couple of old people in a rest home as much as we want later."

He walked away, looking just as pissed off going as he did coming.

"Well." said Irvine. "He's Squall, alright."

"No he's not..." sighed Quistis, looking into her chest. "...He's a broken man..."

* * * *

The Timber soldiers were encamped around the hotel, behind a heavily fortified semi-circle of vehicles, to avoid being shot up by snipers. The team had to run crouching to avoid being shot at, where they knelt in front of an army car. Bullets had still whizzed through the air.

Zell was already there. Squall hadn't seen the guy in years, not since that whole sorry incident. Unfortunately, there were no times for pleasant intro's and howdie's.

"Hey" Zell greeted. Almost all of them replied. Quistis and Zell found themselves staring at each other. Quistis was doing her best to ignore the 3 scars that were slashed on Zell's face across his tattoo.

"Hi." he said, coldly.

"Hi." she greeted, a little apprehensive.

"Been a while." he said.

"Yeah." said she.

__

It's been three years. Quistis thought. _And that's all he has to say to me. _She tried to swallow the horrible sick feeling that was brewing in her now as it did on that day 3 years ago.

The soldier next to Zell was the one who seemed to be in charge. His name was Damer or something like that.

"The situation has changed a little" said Damer. "Who's in charge here?"

"I am." Squall and Quistis said simultaneously, then looked at each other.

"I am." Quistis repeated.

Damer looked at her. "We can't send your team in there." he said.

"We're SeeD. We can handle it." she defied.

"The situation has changed." Damer repeated. "They just executed two hostages. If we go in there, we'll make a bad situation worse."

"My team can handle it. We're SeeDs" she repeated.

"We can't risk any further loss of life, not even to your team."

Squall was oblivious to the entire conversation. He was looking up, and around at the buildings.

__

I met her here. For the second time. It was here she told me her name. We had so many arguments and disagreements when we first met. Did I argue with her just to hear the sound of her voice? I haven't spoken to her in five years. But, if I think about it....I can remember every word she said. I can hear her voice clear in my mind. And it all began here, our first great adventure together...

...And these scumbags are defiling this place. She fought to make it free, and these guys just come along and forget about the Free Timber she fought for. A place of Freedom Fighters, turned into a place of Terrorists. I think I feel an act of impulse coming along...

Nobody noticed Squall silently move away from the conversation.

"How many of them are there?" asked Zell.

"Eight."

"What are their demands?" asked Quistis.

"Something about 'fighting the future' and blowing up Esthar. Crazy crap like that"

"What measures have you taken?" asked Seifer.

"Before they executed the hostages, we were going to secure all entry and exit points, then your team was to go in through the roof and flush them out like weasels in a warren. But things are different. They say they'll blow away 3 more hostages if we try anything."

"It's not SeeD's policy to negotiate with terrorists." growled Seifer.

"Not unless we're working for them." Irvine contradicted deliberately. Seifer glared at him.

"Right." said Quistis, thinking it out. "I'd suggest we get Irvine to lay down cover fire, as we all scale the hotel and go in through upstairs windows, securing the main lobby first, then we-"

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING_?!?!?" yelled Damer. Everyone looked to where his gaze was pointing. Squall was running across the clear patch between the encampment and the hotel, bullets whizzing past him and impacting the ground right where his heels had been an instant before. Squall reached the main door in seconds and burst through it, kicking it open and lunging at the guard who stood there, trying to get an aim on the rapidly-moving SeeD. Squall disarmed him by kicking the gun out of his arms with his right foot, then brought his left straight up, connecting with the guys chin.

Squall ducked back behind a wall as the second terrorist entered. The guy entered firing, and stopped, seeing no-one but his fallen comrade. He stopped, just as Squall emerged from cover. Squall drop-kicked him and heard the mans neck snap as he went down. Lobby cleared.

The next terrorist tried to jump him as he was moving down the hallway toward the dancehall where the hostages were being held. The terrorist lunged out and jammed a gun right in Squall's face.

Squall growled and grabbed the man's wrist, pulling the gun up under the mans own chin in a flash. One squeeze later, and the ceiling above was redecorated in an interesting new color known as "hint of brain".

Squall took the gun and started towards the dancehall, but the 5 terrorists that were guarding the hostages had heard the shots. A spray of bullets greeted him as he poked his head around the main door. He ducked back instantly and saw the bulletholes appear in the wall opposite him.

__

2 on the left, 3 on the right.

"I'm here to negotiate!" Squall yelled into them.

"Give us what we want and we'll go away!" an angry voice called back. "We don't want negotiation!!!"

"Good." Squall hissed under his breath, clicking the gun's setting to automatic rapid-fire.

He strode into the hallway, and knowing all the hostages would be kneeling and the terrorists standing, aimed high and fast, holding the trigger down and moving his arm in a wide arc, all within a fraction of an instant. Within a matter of seconds, there was now just 15 screaming hostages, and 4 dead terrorists. The surviving one had limped out the fire escape towards the roof.

"Where did he go?!?" Squall asked someone he thought looked the least hysterical of the group.

"Through there!" replied the woman, pointing to the fire escape.

Squall dashed through it and bounded up the stairs.

He emerged through a rooftop doorway that was already open, but ducked back behind the heavy steel door when the bullets flew at him. Squall remembered the class sessions on hostage situations.

"_A man defeated and certain of his impending death can be very dangerous,_"he remembered Quistis' teachings. "_But the knowledge that he is sure he will be killed will leave him hoping for a solution, any solution. This can easily be exploited to your advantage in securing a peaceful ending to the situation._

Squall stuck his arm out, holding the gun up by the barrel, then emerged, his hands in the air as a sign of peace. The terrorist didn't fire, but didn't lower his gun, either.

"It doesn't have to end like this." Squall said.

The man was standing on the very edge of the building, his back to the open air and the ground below. He was laughing in delirium and crying in terror at the same time.

"Oh, but it does!" the man yelled. "For me, anyway. I am just glad my End is this merciful. For you, for you all, your death will be your descent into hell."

The man must be insane.

"We can make a peaceful solution." said Squall. "Neither of us have to die here"

"Those man you killed." said the man. "They were never interested in violence before, just like myself." He removed his balaclava, showing the face of a normal man, not the face of evil. It was the face of a man with a good job, nice home, and a wife and children.

"But desperate times call for desperate measures. Those men were elated when you purged them from this world. They thank you for their deaths, believe me."

Must be insane.

"Sir, I know nothing about you. I don't want to know anything about your problems. I just want to tell you that you can still come out of this with your life."

The man burst into the laughter of despair. "My _LIFE_?!?! That is the last thing I want after today!" He inched closer to the edge. "If you could see the things I've seen, you'd be joining me on this ledge."

"Don't be a fool! Life is a gift!!"

Squall's memories flashed before his eyes. He tried to blink it away, but instead of the terrorist on the ledge, it was now Joe Peterson, standing on that cliff in Balamb, on the day the war ended between Garden and Galbadia. Blink and rub his eyes as much as he could, Squall still saw Peterson standing there.

__

**~Peterson looked at the garden spectators one last time. He smiled. There was no happiness in that smile, just utter fear and despair hidden and compacted for so long that it has emerged as mock joy. 

"Garden fools, your leader is a Sorceress's dog. A bastard mutt!" 

Peterson turned his gaze back to Squall. Squall was unaffected by his words. 

"You don't have to do this, Joe." Squall said, watching him nonchalantly, speaking sincerely. Squall watched him with half sympathy and half irritation. It was clear that there was no more fighting to be done. This was a broken man. Squall leaned against his gunblade. The two eyed each other. 

Peterson spoke at last. "Oh no, but I must Squall. I must. This is my destiny. My tragic destiny. But is better than yours Squall, better by far." 

With that Peterson stepped off the edge of the cliff. Squall reached over and grabbed the man by his arm. The man's legs were dangling over the sharp rocky land a hundred feet below. He looked up at Squall with absolute terror in his eyes. But he threw back his head and laughed one last time as he pulled out a ivory handle dagger and stabbed Squall through his hand.~** 

"Your world's gonna end!" the man yelled, then his world ended as he let himself fall backwards.

Joe Peterson became the man again as Squall cleared his eyes but could not reach him in time to grab him.

The people on the ground, SeeDs and soldiers alike morbidly watched the man fall to his death. Selphie was the only one who winced and turned away at the last moment, but her ears weren't spared the sickening "crunch!" sound.

Squall walked out of the building through the main door, along with the former hostages, some of who were still crying. All of them were running to the soldiers.

Squall just walked back to where his fellow SeeDs were. Zell, Selphie and Irvine looked impressed. Seifer was looking at him with an air of annoyance. Quistis looked disappointed in him.

__

There was a time when I worried too much about what others thought of me. Why is it now I only care what only one person in particular cares of me and nobody else?

"Your orders were to wait for our plan of attack!" said Quistis.

"Stuff my orders!" Squall snapped back, growling. He was genuinely angry now. "What are you complaining about, I got the job done." He then looked away, almost dismissing her. "Go ahead, talk to Tatsel, tell him what you want. If he fires me I'll thank him for it."

"When you join SeeD, you're a SeeD for life, Squall." Quistis reminded him. "We don't quit, and we don't get fired. When you're in, you give a lifetimes effort."

"I should get special compensation, then." Squall said with malice. "After all, I've given _two._"

__

What happened to you, Squall? thought Quistis. _There was a time when you would never have done anything like that, when it would have been entirely out of character for you. You would never have gone into a situation unarmed, out of orders and reckless. Whatever happened to that silent 17-year-old so obsessed with orders and discipline? Did he die that fateful night in Deling 5 years ago?_

"Tatsel is going to hear of this. You're going to be disciplined." Quistis warned.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Crashed through her mind like a juggernaut. _My Gods, there was a time when I could only ever have said that to Seifer, never to you, Squall._

"...Whatever." said Squall, walking away.

Quistis silently breathed a sigh of relief inside her mind. _Thank Gods most of the old you is still there._

Damer watched him go in disbelief. "That's it?!?" he yelled at Quistis. "You're not going to put him under military arrest or whatever you SeeDs have?!?"

"We debrief in Garden." replied Quistis. "Our headmaster will either talk to Squall himself, or have the Disciplinary Committee do it."

Seifer grinned. _I'd almost given up hope I'd ever see your name on my list, Squall._

"Of course," said Selphie, practically giggling. "There's all likelihood Squall will tell Tatsel to 'Go talk to a wall', tee-hee."

"Heh, I'd pay to see that." laughed Irvine.

Damer grimaced in fury and stormed after Squall.

"What the hell are you playing at!?!" he yelled to Squall's back, then walked faster to get in front of him. "Do you have any idea how much each one of you SeeD's cost?!? We paid for SIX of you assholes, and then just one angry little tickturd like you goes in by himself! Not only do we have to worry about paying your life insurance back to Garden, but you go and make the 5 other twerps redundant!"

Squall was disgusted. He had once worried about just becoming somebody's memories, but people as anal as this guy could only see the measure of a human life in his or her monetary value.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, guy!" Damer yelled, slapping Squall back by the shoulder.

Squall grabbed Damer by the wrist and twisted it over. Damer gasped and twisted his back. There was sounds coming from Damers hand like knuckles cracking as the bones contracted.

Squall looked down at him. 

"Don't you ever, _ever_, judge a person's life based on how much they're worth. Ever. Do you understand me?"

"...y-Yes....please...my h-hand...you're...hurting...me."

Squall slapped Damer's hand away and headed back towards the trainyard.

Damer was still gripping his hand in pain as the other SeeDs walked past.

"Did you see what he done?" he yelled, despite their ignoring him. "Did you see what he done to my hand?"

"Shut up!" Selphie yelled in his face, and stamped on Damer's foot. "Meany!"

* * * *

"And that's what happened, is it?" repeated Tatsel.

"I didn't go mad, sir, I got mad." Squall said. "Furious."

The debriefing had been a long one, Tatsel asking everyone in turn to give their story. Squall's version of event's had simply been a series of one-word answers and statements already used by others, practically word for word.

Then when it was over, Tatsel had asked to see Squall in private.

"You got mad and decided to take on eight terrorists all by yourself. You ignored protocol, something you would have never done, and didn't even wait for your team-leader's plan. You just stormed in there because you got mad. You have a real problem with your expressing anger, Squall. Instructor Trepe tells me you have a real problem expressing emotions of any kind, almost like you're not used to it."

"Is talking about me behind my back also Garden protocol, sir?"

There was a tiny particle of laughter from Tatsel, followed by a grin. "Hardball, huh? Okay, I can play it your way, Squall."

Tatsel stood up and began to stroll around his office. 

"Cigarette?" he offered, lighting one himself.

"Thanks, but I don't." rejected Squall. "Those things will kill you."

Tatsel strolled over to the window, looking out at the night, his back to Squall.

"I know what you're going through, Squall." Tatsel began.

Squall sighed inside. Here we go again, someone acting like they know me or I give a damn.

"I know what it's like to have a deathwish." continued Tatsel.

"I don't have a deathwish, sir." Squall contradicted. "I just see no point in living if you can't be alive."

"Then let me put it another way," said Tatsel. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

Squall glanced at Tatsel's desk. There was a framed picture of himself with a woman there. There was Tatsel, with his spiky wire-brush brown hair. He had his arms around an attractive red-headed woman. There were wearing wedding rings on their fingers.

"I know what it's like." Squall heard Tatsel's voice again. "She has an effect on you, brings you out of your shell, makes you able to laugh, cry and love. Then you lose her, and the effect becomes inverted. She opens the door to your emotions, but you're unable to close it. She changes you for the better, but when she goes, the change remains, but only the negative parts of it are able to be expressed. You can't express the good parts anymore, because you realize you only were able to do that because of her."

"With all due respect, sir." said Squall. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Tatsel stubbed out the cigarette. "Okay, Squall. We'll play it your way. Just, I want you to know, I probably understand you better than you give me credit for."

__

Only one person in the world understands me. You don't know me at all. You know nothing about Rinoa, or my mother, or Ellone. You know nothing about me.

"...Whatever, sir."

"You're a good soldier, Squall." said Tatsel. "I hate demoting you because of your personal problems interfering with your work. I'm not going to demote you. You don't deserve to be a Corporal. You could make Captain by the end of the year if you wanted, and Commander again if you wanted to."

__

What makes you think I want to?

"I'm not going to demote you, and I'm not going to make you face the Disciplinary Committee. Instead, while you and your team rest up here for a few days, I'm going to have you see a Garden Counselor."

"No thanks." Squall declined.

"It's not an offer, Squall. It's an order."

"Are you done, sir?"

"I guess I am."

"Then so am i." said Squall, getting up and walking to the door.

"Monday morning." Tatsel called back, reminding him of the order.

Squall closed the door and walked away, no cool lost at all. Not for a second.

* * * *

Squall had in fact been given his old dorm-room from when he had once lived in Garden. After looking at the harbor lights of Dollet for a while, he sat down on his old bed.

__

Why did I do it? Why did I walk right into that situation? I think.....I think I let that part of me control me again. That part of me that says that if I was dead I'd be with you again. But I don't want to die. I don't want to reject the gift you've given me....

It was then that he took out The Picture. A framed 8 x 10 of Rinoa he kept with him. Selphie had taken it of her at the victory celebrations when Ultimecia was defeated. Squall had been talked into the picture, and he was almost, _almost_ smiling in it. But Rinoa was smiling her usual smile, the smile that made her face light up and made her look like a true Raphealite angel. A smile of love so strong. A love for him, a love for life.

Rinoa's smile.

__

....but...but.......God, why is'ent this a gift I can share with you?

Tears overflowed his eyes, cascading down his cheeks. He tried closing his eyes, but silent tears still streamed forth from them. He looked down at the picture. He looked at Rinoa.

He tried to make his voice fight his tears.

"I miss you." he said to her picture, in something that resembled his voice, but was filled with sadness and despair. He lay back on the bad, and tried to rub his red-rimmed eyes with the balls of his palms.

This was the Squall Leonhart no other human would ever see. There was the Squall Leonhart who could fight evil Sorceresses, stop wars, cross Time-Compression and even Death itself for love.

But this was the Squall Leonhart who was simply not strong enough to defeat the feelings inside him, who cannot defeat the despair, loneliness and bereavement that comes from losing someone you love.

Because absolutely nobody can.

__

I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be 

Too many bitter tears are raining down on me 

I'm far away from home 

And I've been facing this alone

For much too long 

I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me 

About growing up and what a struggle it would be 

In my tangled state of mind 

I've been looking back to find 

Where I went wrong 

Too much love will kill you 

If you can't make up your mind 

Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind 

You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs 

Too much love will kill you every time 

I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be 

And it seems like there's no way out of this for me 

I used to bring you sunshine 

Now all I ever do is bring you down, 

How would it be if you were standing in my shoes? 

Can't you see that it's impossible to choose? 

No there's no making sense of it 

Every way I go I'm bound to lose

Too much love will kill you 

Just as sure as none at all 

It'll drain the power that's in you 

Make you plead and scream and crawl 

And the pain will make you crazy 

You're the victim of your crime 

Too much love will kill you every time 

Yeah too much love will kill you 

It'll make your life a lie 

Yes too much love will kill you 

And you won't understand why 

You'd give your life you'd sell your soul 

But here it comes again 

Too much love will kill you 

In the end 

In the end

* * * * * *

****

Author's Notes; The song at the end of this chapter is "Too Much Love Will Kill You", by Queen. Vocals are by Freddie Mercury, words and music by Brian May, Frank Musker and Elizabeth Lamers.

****

Author's Notes; The "hostage situation in Timber" scenario is a reference and tribute to the story "Oak Tree's And Angel Wings" by David Johnson, a.k.a. DJ Johnson.

****

Author's Notes; I apologize if anyone is offended by the fact that I gave the Timber terrorists some bloody deaths, it's just that being Irish, I have absolutely no respect for balaclava-clad murderers of families. There is a distinct difference between a terrorist and a freedom-fighter. Plus,I guess I was listening to the song "Belfast Child" when I was writing this, which may have had a slight affect (music helps me write) but the terrorists have hardly any bearing on the story. They're just there for the leader's mysterious words to Squall, which do have bearing and are a hint of things to come.

****

Author's Notes; Please don't get upset by the Mission; Impossible references at the start of this chapter, lol. They have nothing to do with the story, and I won't be doing a lot of stuff like this throughout the whole of Omega. That's just a one-off, trust me, lol.


	3. Chapter II; Like The Feather Of An Angel...

Chapter II; "Like The Feather Of An Angel's Wing, Drifting On The Wind..."

__

What a piece of work is man!

How noble in reason!

How infinite in faculty! 

In form moving how express and admirable! 

In action how like an angel! 

In apprehension, how like a God!

-From Shakespeare's "Hamlet"

The incense from the candles radiated vapors of pure tranquility throughout the inner sanctum of the shrine. Over a thousand candles in this sanctum, all burning brightly, blessedly, silently....

As the old man murmured, reciting the lost Sanskrit prayers that echoed throughout the holy temple, the girl finally opened her eyes.

"Nothing." she said.

The old man continued to moan the prayers, before finally halting. Still his eyelids remained sealed.

"I can't do it." the girl repeated. "Nothing happens."

The old man's eyes opened. For the first time, the girl saw what was behind them. He had no pupils in his eyes. They were just pure white. He was completely blind, and yet...seemed to see...somehow?

"Have you ever given thought to that you may be incapable of achieving your goal, simply because you do not want to?" The man spoke again, in a voice that sounded surprisingly young for his ancient body.

The girl shook her head, her hair waving about behind her as she did. It was jet-black, with streaks of auburn. It cascaded past her shoulders and all down her back, finally stopping at the base of her spine. She had not cut her hair for five years, which explains it's length.

"No." she said. "I do want to. I've been searching for five years. I've been trying to find out more about myself. I need to know who I am. Am I what I was born 22 years ago? Or am I really what Draven said? Or did I simply become this way 5 years ago. I need to know, Ayanoukuji-San."

Ayanoukuji bowed his head again. "Please relate to this old man's ears how you found me once more, my dear girl." he said.

"You know what I told you already, about discovering this secret 5 years ago, Ayanoukuji-San." she said. "It is an experience I do not like to talk about. I had to leave everything behind me, never to see them again. My friends, my home, the man who calls me his daughter, Squ-.....and someone else close to me. It was for all their good that I left, whether they are able to see that or not. Since then, I have been travelling alone. I wanted to find out who, or what, I was. Was I really this loveless god Hyne? Or am I merely her vessel? So I began to travel the world, to seek out all those who will teach me their ways, and to help me understand. Before I came here, I stayed for some months with the vestal nuns at their temple in the frozen north. I found their discussions, which they often let me talk in, despite being an outsider, to be very interesting. It was them who told me about you, Ayanoukuji-San. They told me to find the Great and Holy Man who could help me unlock the memories I have."

Ayanoukuji chuckled. "I am a holy man, yes, but whether am a great one is debatable."

"Anyway," continued the girl. "Since I came here, you said you've been trying to help me understand life and myself more, but I'm starting to get the feeling that you asked the nuns to send you a maid."

Ayanoukuji laughed outright this time.

"Well, it's kinda true." said the girl, a little flustered. "I mean, what is up with lighting all these rotten candles? It took me hours!"

"Why did you light the candles?" Ayanoukuji asked.

"Huh? Because you told me to!" replied the girl.

"I did not." he countered her, peacefully.

"Yes you did! I asked to talk with you, and you said that when all the candles were lit, knowledge would come to me."

"And so it has, Rinoa."

"No." contradicted Rinoa. I don't know any more about myself now than I did before I lit the candles."

"Oh, but you do. You're displaying that knowledge right now, even as we speak."

"Ok, what do I know now that I didn't know before I lit all thousand candles then?" Rinoa asked.

"You now know how futile and pointless it was to light the candles."

Rinoa opened her mouth as if to say something, then stopped, and thought about it.

"It is possible to know things, Rinoa, and at the same time not know that you know."

"I know." said Rinoa, before realizing how silly she sounded.

"You knew the lighting of the candles was an annoyance, eventually signifying nothing. But you did not know until I _told_ you that you knew."

"So what's that all supposed to mean?"

"It means that you always knew that the Hyne was inside you, but you did not know until you were told that you knew."

"This is giving me a headache." commented Rinoa.

"Hyne's memories are inside your brain. She bonded with you when you were still but just an unborn child. She is ingrained in you, too far deep to ever emerge fully. She is "dyed in the wool" as they say."

Rinoa looked crestfallen. "Then I am Hyne....."

"No." stated Ayanoukuji. "Rinoa is Rinoa. Hyne is Hyne. Hyne is a god from the dawn of time. Rinoa was born 22 years ago. She has entered you, Rinoa. She has become corporeal through you, but you are still you. If it were not for you receiving the powers of a Sorceress, the parts of Her that did awaken may not ever have. She has gone to sleep. Gods do not die, but I believe that if She has slept for this long, She will never wake up until the day you die."

"No, Ayanoukuji-San. Sometimes she does wake up. She talks through me. My eyes become golden, and my voices changes. It's not like possession, where you are forced to watch yourself move and talk. This is an exchange, like a coin flipping over."

"And what you seek is?"

"I've been trying to see if I can flip the coin myself. I have no control over whenever She decides to awaken. But, if I could, I could talk to Her. She could give me the answers I seek. Like you saw, I know all these things already, but she keeps me from unlocking them, from knowing I know."

"And that is what you are here trying to do." said Ayanoukuji. "You are trying to awaken the Hyne manually."

"But I cannot do it. I've followed your teachings to the letter but I can't do what I'm trying to. I can't open up the parts of my mind that house Her."

"That is because your mind is clouded, Rinoa. It is troubled. Something is weighing heavily on your every thought."

Rinoa sat silently.

"And you will never put your thoughts behind you." continued the old man. "You think of Squall too much."

She blinked in the mystery of how this old man who lived this far out all alone in the Centra mountains knew Squall's name, but said nothing.

"It....it's true." she confessed. "I can't forget him, or put him behind me...."

"You still wear his ring, despite it's curse. You wield the very weapon he used to give up his life for you."

Rinoa looked at Squall's ring on her finger, then at Griever, by her side. Her eyes reflected sadness.

"....Once I start loving someone I never stop. My mind is a prisoner to my love for him. And because I loved him, I had to leave him. To be with me would be to end his life....But I still love him. I think about him all the time.........I wonder if he's forgotten all about me......."

Ayanoukuji bowed his head. He felt for the poor girl, he really did.

"Tell me the truth." came a voice that was not Rinoa's. It made Ayanoukuji startle with surprise. When he looked up, Rinoa was still there, still squatting cross-legged in front of him. But her eyes were now the purest gold. Like his, no pupil, no iris. But pure shining brilliance of gold, shining like there was a sun behind the eyes. Her hair was blowing back and writhing, looking like there was a wind blowing. And the voice that came from her when she spoke was no Rinoa''. It did not resemble her own voice in any way. This was a voice that was decidedly female, another woman's voice, but felt full of power. When it spoke, it _boomed_.

"Tell me the truth." the voice repeated. "If you are so wise and learned of My creation, can you state for me in no uncertain terms what this force that mortals call Love is?"

Ayanoukuji stared. He had spent his entire life talking to the gods. When you talk to gods, they call it religion. When gods talk to you, they call it insanity.

"No." said Ayanoukuji. "I cannot."

"Then my vessel, she is indeed as flawed as every mortal is." said Hyne, in a voice of thunder.

"Our flaws are what help to define us. Imperfection is the sign of individuality."

"Love is a flaw." stated Hyne. "It is hailed by mortals as an incredible power. And yet, it cannot be defined in any way. Love cannot be defined as an equation. It cannot be defined as energy, spiritual or spectral. It cannot be defined as a force."

"That is where _you_ are flawed." replied Ayanoukuji. "Love is the strongest force in all of what we call existence. Love is what binds souls together, Hyne. The soul is the only thing that is truly eternal. In all and every universe, alternate and perceived, there are many incarnations of the same person. But they all stem from one single source. The One Soul. And the soul is the only thing that is eternal. There is finite matter and energy. Both space and time are bound together. But the soul is the only thing that is infinite. And love, Hyne, _love_ is what binds the souls together."

"You speak to me in tones that imply I am unaware and ignorant of what you speak. Do you not believe I know of the world? Was it not Me who created it?"

"But you did not create souls. And you did not create love. I am correct?"

The god was silent.

"You did not create the power of love, Hyne. And because you did not create it, you do not understand it. Because you do not understand it, you do not believe it exists. You are like those who disbelieve in _your_ existence. They do not understand you, so they do not believe you exist." Ayanoukuji began to laugh. "A god that is an atheist."

"I created _EVERYTHING_." Hyne boomed in a voice like waves in a storm. "I know everything, exept that which is beyond my creation. I have only ever found one thing that is."

"Mortals discovered love for themselves. Love was not your creation. But love is indeed real, Hyne. It is a force stronger than any other. The strongest force possible. It is even stronger than _you_, Hyne."

"I refuse to believe in this fantasy of the thing called love that mortals claim exists. It is a fantasy. It is the last fantasy they created. I am the source and sum of every fantasy that exists. This is their last one; Love. A fantasy they now believe is stronger than me? I refuse to believe that a fantasy beyond me could possibly come into being. I refuse to believe or indulge in this final fantasy."

".....Because you have never felt love, Hyne. Your vessel has. But you have watched as an outsider. You saw her bond with another soul and fall in love, and yet you did not feel it yourself."

"Because in all my millenia, I have never seen or felt or witnessed a moment of purest love. I have never felt this bond. I have never felt this force move the world. I have witnessed many, _MANY_ acts done in the name of love, but I have never felt what love is."

"...Is that why you reside in Rinoa? Because you foresaw how strong her love would be? But you can't feel it. She can, but you cannot. Once again, it is like the futile lighting of the candles. You do not know, until you know that you know."

"It is a brave man who believes he has confounded a god, Ayanoukuji."

"I do not wish to confound you, Hyne. This is a shrine of wisdom. Of knowledge. Even you have been my student here. Even now, you wish to simply understand the one thing you cannot. You want to know what love is."

"And you cannot tell me."

"No. But there is one who can. You reside in her right now."

The god became silent. The hair stopped blowing. The eyes went from the brilliant gold to Rinoa's normal almond-brown Japanese eyes. She closed them for a moment, breathed heavily, then opened them again.

"It happened again, didn't it?" asked Rinoa.

"Yes." Ayanoukuji answered.

"Sometimes, she talks right to me. It's like holding a conversation with your mind. But when she does this, when the coin is flipped, I experience lost time. What did she talk about?"

"Hyne does not know what love is because She did not create it."

"Is that why she set up her grandiose play with me, Her, Squall, Astrophel, Seifer, Draven and Ulti-Lenore? Because she wanted to see what love was? She wanted to feel love?"

"I do not know, Rinoa. I do not know."

"Will Hyne and I ever be able to separate?"

"She stays within you now for a reason. I could sense that when I talked to her. She knows that something is coming. She intends to stay inside you when it happens, whatever it is."

"What is going to happen?"

"I am not foolish enough to attempt to read the mind of a god. My mortal mind would surely explode if it tried to touch such power. But I sensed things. It is like staring at the instantly fading afterimage and then trying to see what the picture was with your mind. All I know is this; You are going to leave here very soon. You will continue your travels. You will feel a pull to a distant land. There is an extremely long journey ahead of you, Rinoa. That is all I know."

"Then I will start now." said Rinoa. "Ayanoukuji-San, I thank you for sharing your knowledge with me."

Rinoa and Ayanoukuji rose to their feet. They bowed mutually, palms clasped. Rinoa kissed his forehead in respect and turned to leave, grabbing her heavy backpack of belongings. As she opened the main door, the wind blew into the temple and extinguished all the candles.

__

Had the task of lighting them been futile? Or significant? Ayanoukuji would say it's futility is it's significance. I get a headache when I think like this.....

Rinoa left the shrine and began to walk. She chose no particular direction, just wandered, lost in thought. She glanced over shoulder at one point, to find the shrine was now beyond the horizon. She stood there, on that ridge in the Centra Mountains.

"Where will I go now?" she asked aloud to the sky. Unsurprisingly, the sky did not answer.

__

Galbadia.

The place echoed in her thoughts, which still wandered to Squall. Always Squall. I can never stop thinking of Squall. I want to be with you, Squall. I love you, Squall. What are you doing now, Squall? Have you found someone else? Does she make you smile? Does she make you happy? Does she make you laugh? Oh, and by the way, are you laughing now? Because I'm not. I miss you. I. Miss. You.

And between these thoughts, she felt the urge to go to Galbadia. Her home country.

__

Yes, I can stand to see home again. They say home is where the heart is.......

My heart is with Squall. But I'm not with him. We'll never have our home together.

She stood on a peak, looking at the entire country, spread out like a map below her.

__

I brought back Squall from the dead. I showed him what life is. It was my gift to you, Squall....

"But why is'ent this a gift a can share with him?!?!" she yelled, bordering on tears, at the empty nation of Centra. At the whole world. The world did not have an answer.

She dried her eyes, and began to walk again.

To Galbadia.

* * * *

She had walked for days. Wandering and travelling gave her time to be with her thoughts. Albeit most of them were of Squall. She was a solitary creature now. Rinoa. The bubbly girl with indomitable spirit had now become a Sorceress with no past of future. No friends of family. No-one to love. No-one to love her.

__

**~"I've become a Sorceress. I can't be with you anymore, Squall..."~**

But, when Squall had died, it had been to be with her. They had shared many happy times together. Was it wrong to bring him back to life? If he had stayed dead, he would have stayed with me. But in doing that, I would be keeping for me alone. He would never be able to enjoy the life that had been meant for him. He would never be able to speak with anyone else.

I gave him the gift of life. It's a gift I can't share with him. It's a gift I can't see him enjoy. But I hope he is happy wherever he is. He's probably living life to it's fullest now, because I'm gone...

__

**~"When we get back, we won't be able to stay together, huh?"

"There are no guarantee's. Those were your words, Rinoa."~**

Rinoa could feel she was not alone. There was someone in the tree's. Watching her. Following her.

She let her hand drift down to Griever, at her side. Any moment now, the stalker would reveal himself...

__

**~"Hey that's mine." A voice said from behind her. 

"Squall," Rinoa whispered with a smile as she turned towards him. 

He walked over to her and caught the hand which she had placed on the blade. 

"I'm very particular about my gunblade." he reminded her as he kissed her fingers. 

Rinoa giggled. "It's mine now, Squall.~**

She unclipped the safety on Griever and swung it around, fully drawn. She turned a full 180° in a fraction of an instant, the tip of Griever pricking the neck of the stalker who had advanced on her. The tip of the blade rested at the point where there was already a scar. A scar in the shape of a cross.

__

You

She grabbed him and flung him up against a tree with incredible strength.

"You killed my mother! You killed Squall's mother! I'll kill you, Draven!" she screamed, swinging the blade back, ready to blow his head clean off his shoulders.

Draven threw his hands up. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I come in peace! Cool your jets!"

Rinoa lowered the gunblade only slightly, still poised for attack.

"Besides," Draven said. "You can't kill me. That's what immortality is all about. Hyne could probably do it if she wanted, but –"

"Unless I'm mistaken, Draven, I _am_ the Hyne."

Draven lowered his hands. "No." he said, slightly angry. "You're not. You're you, but you're still her. You are and you aren't. It's like that."

"You got down on your knees." stated Rinoa. "You pledged yourself to me. You said I was the Hyne."

"And you very politely told me to go fuck myself, as I recall."

"Make your mind up, Draven. Am I or am I not your mistress?"

Draven crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "No. _You're_ not, Rinoa. I know that now. I know Hyne is in you, but She has'ent been Herself, lately, I'm afraid. Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Only if that cigarette doesn't explode in your face."

"Little girls shouldn't talk like that to their elders."

"Oh, you're a very brave man, _now_, Draven." growled Rinoa. "You talk macho to me, sure. What if Hyne wakes up. Are you still going to act so smug? Or are you going to cower before Her?"

"It doesn't matter any more." said Draven, blowing smoke circles. "I'm leaving Her service. I am handing in my notice and asking for two weeks pay. I'm leaving the union, 'The Sorceress Knight's Local 416'. I Quit."

Rinoa's eyes became gold once more. A new voice emanated from her. "No."

"What are you going to do, Hyne? Kill me? You hardly even know who I am anymore."

"I could indeed kill you."

"Then do it already!" yelled Draven. "Send me to hell! Make me watch Astrophel's smug face for eternity!"

"I only said I COULD kill you."

"But you won't. You don't even know enough about me to risk it. I could be very important to you. I could be your lover or your lapdog. But you're so fucked in the head you don't even remember! You don't even know about The Gathering do you?"

"The....Gathering........Yes....I remember....about The Gathering...."

"I'm switching sides, Hyne." announced Draven. "I'm siding with The Omega for when it happens."

"Then you will be destroyed with her."

"It's a _him_, actually." contradicted Draven. "But you should have known that. In this state, Hyne, you won't be able to stand up to him. If I were to side with you, we would _both _be destroyed when you are defeated. Me? I plan to be on the winning team."

"I never believed you could be so petty."

"Not petty." said Draven, taking yet another drag. "I just know how to pick a winning team. Galen allows me much more freedom. It's not a matter of following orders for eternity. That what hell is, Hyne. I'm already in hell. For millennia, I could not do anything unless it was your orders. I couldn't do _anything _unless it was orders! Hell is immortality that is an eternity of following orders! And I have been living it since the dawn of time. So now, I take my leave."

"You are a fool, Draven."

"Sticks and stones won't break my bones, so you can imagine how I feel about name-calling."

Rinoa's eyes returned from gold to almond.

"Ah, you're back again." said Draven, putting out his cigarette by crushing it in his fist. "Well, it's been real, but now I awfully must dash. It's been a nice eternity, wish me luck in my new career, would you?"

"Drop dead, Draven." sighed Rinoa in annoyance.

"Would if I could but I can't. Bye now!"

A blink later, and he was gone.

__

What was that all about? I wish I knew what was happening whenever Hyne woke up. What did he mean by all that talk of handing in his notice? Did he really walk out on Hyne? Why didn't She destroy him? Why didn't I when I had the chance? I'm powerful enough, I know I could do it...

She slung Griever and continued to walk. Continuing her trek across Centra, with only her thoughts of Squall and a sleeping Hyne for company. She walked for hours. As a Sorceress, she had a seemingly inexhaustible supply of energy. It had been a long time since she'd felt drained or tired. But she still had the need to sleep. Perchance a dream or two.

She made camp in a natural clearing. She didn't use any fire spells. She just gathered wood and used good old fashioned know-how to start a fire. She did this to spite Hyne, and to stay true to her mortal side. It was a long time before she slept. By the light of the fire, she looked at her pictures of Squall. Pictures of Squall on his own, moody, practically growling at the camera. There were pictures of her with him. One of her favorites was a Polaroid Selphie had taken of them in happier times. They had ambushed Squall at a party. Squall had had his back to her, looking out a window. She and Selphie had snuck up behind him, then Rinoa had grabbed him by the arm, swung him around in the direction of the camera and kissed him.

Selphie had picked that 1/500th of a second to click the camera.

It was possibly the only picture of Squall Leonhart with a look of surprise on his face and his eyes wide open in existence. It made her laugh to look at. He had the cutest puppy-dog eyes, and to see them so wide open...

Her other favorite was the pic of them together. She had asked for a picture of his smile. He'd agreed, on the one condition she swore never to show it to anyone. They'd taken it in his quarters. She set the timer on the camera, ran back to bed, sat on his lap, and they smiled like a pair of idiots in love.

Something dripped onto the picture. She looked up. Odd, no sign of rain....

She then realized it was her tears. She'd been crying without knowing it. She dried her tears in an instant, but kept the picture in her hands.

__

**~Squall allowed Rinoa back onto her own feet. He tried to steady her with his right arm but she insisted that she was fine and needed no such aid. He was not quick to bicker with her as he turned his eyes to the cavern which collapsed into a pile of rubble sending a cloud of brown dust into the air. 

He turned to her, watching her limp with a slightly amused expression.

"I'm fine!" She insisted with her old humor as she brushed the dust out of her frock. For a moment everything he had seen in the cavern was very much like a bad dream, quick to flee and barely memorable. He reached out and took her by her waist like old times.

"Rinoa, there's something I've been meaning to say to you."

She nodded and peered sadly into his face with her large eyes.

"Yes?" She asked with apprehension. She stood rigidly in his arms almost as though she was afraid.

"I love you."~**

"I love too, Squall." she said to his picture.

__

Why can't I be with you? To love me is to destroy yourself. Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me. I know you're out there, somewhere. In Garden. I guess it would have been foolish to believe a SeeD and a Sorceress could love each other. They say that Sorceresses do not love. So what is this feel for you? Every day and night I've felt it for the last five years. But I don't want to cry over you. I am sure that wherever you are, you're happy. You're probably doing great without me. I don't even know if you think about me anymore. But I think about you all the time. My, how you must have changed in 5 years. You're probably the life and soul of every party. You laugh like it's an new experience. You smile as if it's never been done by anyone else before. You probably relish life, and wonder why the world before me was so dreary. You see it through new eyes now. You've probably grabbed life by the horns and you'll never let go. You're probably all "Carpe Diem, Baby."

But I don't want to cry over you, Squall. I want to be happy for you. I don't want to cry for the fact that I'll never hear your laugh. Don't want to cry that I'll only now see your smile in a picture of a frozen instant of the past. Don't want to cry that how you're living, you're living without me. Don't want to cry that you'll be happy with someone else. Don't want to cry that I'll never be with you ever again...

Rinoa cried herself to sleep that night.

__

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you.

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you.

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take.

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you.

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace.  
I dream at night, I can only see your face.  
I look around but it's you I can't replace.  
I keep crying baby, baby please . . .

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you.

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you . . .

* * * * * *

****

Author's Notes; The song at the end of this chapter is "Every Breath You Take." by The Police. Written by Sting.


	4. Chapter III; State Of Mind

Chapter III; "State Of Mind"

It was an office lined with books. Rows and rows of books. Books lining the shelves, giving out knowledge like radiation. It seemed to be a universal constant, no matter where you went. The offices of lawyers and psychiatrists everywhere seemed to be always clouded with row upon row of books. Squall could have quietly wondered whether or not a lawyer or doctor actually ever read all the books in his or her office. That is, he _could_ have wondered, if only he gave a damn.

He'd been sitting in this office for all of five minutes, sitting quietly. The psychiatrist at the desk in front of him had spent the last five minutes looking through Squall's file. Looking at the notes and making some of his own as Squall sat and glared at him. The doc was obviously under the impression Squall had nothing better or more worthwhile to do. Like walking off a cliff.

The doc finally looked up and smiled a nice falsetto smile at Squall. He was trying to be polite to the obviously angry youth that sat in front of his desk. He had rigidly refused to lie down on the couch when he entered. The doc was in his mid-thirties, but seemed to begin losing his hair at an early age. He wore glasses and spoke with a thick Dolletian accent.

"Hello," he said, disgustingly cheery. "My name is Doctor Quialan Dais. And I'm the Garden's psychiatric counselor."

Squall resisted the urge to say 'good for you'. _Here we go,. _He thought. _A psychiatrist. A guy who reads a lot of books until he reckons he can now read people like books. Thinks he can read me like a book. Has he ever read a book that's twisted?_

"Can you please state your name for the record?" asked Dais.

"Why?" said Squall, his eyes clouded with annoyance. "Do you think I've forgotten?"

Dais was not used to this. Most of the SeeD's and students he dealt with _wanted_ to communicate. They wanted to get their problems out in the open. But this guy.....uh-uh. Dais could see where this guy was going to prove difficult.

"Squall Leonhart." Squall sighed, still annoyed.

"Middle name?" probed Dais.

"None."

"None? Are you sure?"

"I know my own name." Squall said, wondering how the hell someone could ask such a stupid question.

"Okay, okay." submitted Dais. "Let's not get testy. We have a long session in front of us."

"You must be so happy."

In his entire career, Doctor Quailan Dais had never gotten off to a bad start with a patient like this before.

"Right." he said. "Where shall we begin?"

"I was born. I grew up." said Squall. If this was a certain other world, this would parodying David Copperfield.

"And?"

"And 22 years later I was forced to sit in an office with a complete moron. The End."

"You're blocking, Squall."

"You're annoying. So what?"

"Don't you want to talk about your problems?"

"In a word; No. In two words; Fuck No."

Dais removed his glasses and stroked his temples. He sighed in frustration and put his glasses back on.

"I am aware that you are only here because you were ordered to by Tatsel. You have a problem, Squall. It's to do with that entire incident in Timber, not to mention your career for the last five years. You seem to throw yourself into your work, and yet you've still been demoted twice. You have a problem, and it is my mission to get to the roots of it."

"Good luck." said Squall, obviously not meaning it.

"Let's try some association therapy, shall we?"

Squall gave a gesture to indicate he couldn't care if Dais had asked him to set fire to himself.

"What is the first word that comes into your head when I mention.....your mother?" Dais asked.

"Dead." said Squall, not hesitating and eerily calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't kill her."

"No, what I mean is –"

"Well, I haven't read any of these books, doctor," said Squall. "But it looks to me like you've got a guilt complex."

"Huh?" Dais was caught off guard.

Squall was almost grinning at the corner of his mouth. But that would make him Seifer to take pleasure in this. He was just being rude, plain and simple.

"Let's try something else." suggested Dais. He held up an ink-blot test and showed it to Squall.

"Tell me," he said, notepad at the ready. "What does this look like to you?"

Squall feigned examining it. "It looks like an ink-blot test." he said, deliberately.

"No, what does the picture look like to you?"

"It looks like some silly jerk spilt a blob of paint on a piece of paper, folded it in half and decided he could know what people were thinking about when they looked at it, in a very pretentious way."

"You see what you want to see, Squall."

"Then it looks like the other side of the door out of here."

Dais sighed. "What about this one?" he said, holding up another. Squall took the whole batch in his hands and sifted through them one by one.

"Oh yes, doctor. I really must have a problem."

"What do you see?"

Squall held one up. "This," he said. "Is a picture of a piece of paper with a lot of ink split on it."

Dais sighed internally. Squall was now mocking him. Why had it taken him this long to see that?

Dais nearly scowled.

Squall nearly grinned.

"There you have it doctor." he said. "I'm completely nuts. Now lock me up. Anything to get out of this office."

"You're mocking me, Squall."

"You're damn right I am."

"You are without a doubt the most uncooperative and annoying patient I have ever met." growled Dais.

"You're without a doubt the most incompetent and annoying psychiatrist I've ever met!" growled Squall, standing up.

"Get out of my office!" Dais ordered.

Squall picked up his chair and threw it through the doors, which almost came off their hinges. Dais watched, eyes wide open.

"Think I have a problem controlling anger, now, doc?" taunted Squall.

Dais looked down at his notes, and Squall's file. "I do think you have a very big problem as far as any and all emotions are concerned." he announced. "I believe it stems from the disappearance of your girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly, five years ago. That was the point you began to fall. My diagnosis, based on your file and this farce I have witnessed today, is that you should do your best to forget about her. Put her behind you. All your emotions are sourced on her. If you let her go and forget about her for good, I'm sure we'll witness you change for the better..."

Squall's rage was totally and utterly silent. He turned round, and walked slowly towards Dais. He stood up right at him. Dais was sure Squall was going to hit him. Squall did something even worse. He growled.

"_Don't-ever-speak-to me-about-Rinoa-again. You never knew her, you're never going to know me. Do you understand?"_

Dais tried to say 'Yes', but it emerged as a whimper.

And Squall left, with not another word. He left Dais there, contemplating his utter failure with that last patient. Maybe somebody like Squall Leonhart is simply beyond help. Maybe they don't want to be helped. Maybe his pain......maybe is pain is all he has left of Rinoa......

Squall stormed down the corridor, a sum of the rage that was inside him. The rage giving way to pain now, the pain of Rinoa's absence. He leaned back against a wall.

__

BETTER?!? Better for who? For everyone else?!? God, why can't everyone just....just.....God, just leave me alone. If it was not meant to be with Rinoa, then it's meant to be for me to be this way. Alone. Why does everyone want me to change for 'the better'? I can only be who I am. I couldn't be the SeeD Garden wanted me to be. I couldn't be the man Rinoa wanted me to be. All I can be is myself. It's all I have left. Why did I do it? Why did I lose it like that? God, what's happening to me?

It would be later on when he realized that all of the ink-blot tests, every one of them....

.....looked like AngelWings.

* * * *

Friday night in Garden.

On Friday nights, curfew was extended beyond normal hours, and students and faculty alike could let their hair down and just relax. The cafeteria was converted into something like a bar or a nightclub. Right now, at a table near the bar, a group of old friends were playing cards and laughing about old times. Quistis sat with Selphie, and Irvine and Zell sat across from them. Seifer was at the head of the table. (Whether to remain distant from the others or state his superiority is uncertain. You decide.) They were talking about all kinds of things, and playing a game Irvine had invented. It was a bit like Triple Triad, but with about 4 or more players. He called it "poker".

Selphie squealed in excitement and pulled in her winnings.

"Aw rats." said Irvine, slumping back in his chair but still in a good humor. "I'm gonna have to teach you a game I can win."

Selphie gave a tiny laugh and smiled at him.

Green eyes. Kinda like an emerald. Very...crystalline....

Irvine realized he was smiling too, and his hand was actually on hers as he helped her with her winnings. She was blushing and he drew it away.

Zell was the one who broke it by speaking.

"So," he said, taking a bite of hotdog. "Those guys in Timber. Any idea what's up with that?"

"It's still our mission." said Quistis. "There's an investigation, and we've ID'ed all the terrorists Squall...defeated. Get this; they were all from Esthar. They all were family men, with wives and children."

"Kinda makes you wonder why they'd go all nuts like that." observed Irvine.

"There's something else." announced Quistis. "They were all on the payroll at Odine Laboratories. These guys weren't terrorists, not mercenaries, not ex-army. They were _scientists._"

"Wow. That _is _weird." agreed Selphie.

"There was a ninth member to their group." stated Quistis. "He wasn't there in Timber that day, but he probably knows all his companions are dead."

"How do we know this?" asked Seifer.

"We believe he was the one who procured the weapons they used in the siege. All the terrorist were on the missing persons hotlist in Esthar. All eight worked at Odine Laboratories and just vanished one day. There was a ninth man, he worked in Odine Labs too. His name is Tedrin, and he was last spotted on a train to Deling City."

"So, what does this mean?" asked Zell.

"There's going to be a Sting." Quistis announced. "The team is going to Deling City, and we're going to nab this guy and get some answers."

"Cool!" commented Selphie. "A bust!"

"Indeed." said Quistis. She looked to the head of the table. "You're awful quiet, Seifer."

"Just thinking." he replied.

"Who cares?" joked Irvine. "Seifer's awful when he's talking too."

This prompted a degree of mirth from the group.

And as they laughed, nobody noticed Zell surreptitiously slipping some food off the table and slipping it under his shirt. Everyone would have missed it were it not for Selphie's wandering eyes.

"Um, Zell?" she hazarded. "Watcha doin'?"

Zell looked at himself. He had been hiding food under his shirt, and he was trying to sneak a fork into his glove. He looked at this in horror, realizing it he had been doing this without even thinking. He realized everyone was looking at him.

Quistis stared in horror. _Oh my gods....he-he was smuggling food and kitchen utensils without even knowing. He was doing it on instinct. It was automatic, he wasn't even THINKING about it. My gods, Zell. What did they do to you? What did you go through?_

Zell couldn't take their eyes on him like this, and practically ran out of the cafeteria.

Irvine began to stand up. "I should go after–"

Quistis stood up. "No." she said. "I'll go. It has to be me. It's my fault. I'm...I'm responsible."

They watched her leave. As she went, she practically walked right into Squall, who entered looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She said 'hello', he said 'hi' and nothing else.

She went after Zell.

* * * *

He was standing by what used to be the main entrance before Garden became mobile, looking out over the Dollet Sea. The sea at night is a strange thing. Pure blackness. You can't tell where the night sky ends and the black sea begins...

"Zell?"

It was her. Quistis.

"What?" was his simple reply.

She approached him, standing near enough to talk, but far enough to stay that little distance from him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No." he growled in reply. "You of all people should know that. I'm not okay. I haven't been okay in three years, Quistis."

She knew nothing. Nothing about what it was like. Nothing about the way he could remember the voices of his former peers when he slept at night. Nothing about that he still stole food and hid it in his room. Nothing about that he still slept curled up on the floor because he couldn't sleep in a bed anymore. She knew _nothing_. And yet she tries to apologize, and offer sympathy like she knows what he's going through.

"Zell, look. Saying I'm sorry until the end of the world won't change what's happened." she said. "But I really am. I felt terrible when it happened, and nothing I can do or say will make what's happened to you go away, and I know it's all my fault, but–"

"You're right, Quistis." said Zell, his back to her. "You are so right."

He turned around and she saw his face. There they were, where his tattoo was, three prominent scars, slashed across the side of his face and cheek.

"You _are_ to blame. It _is_ all your fault." he said cruelly, and walked off.

"I don't need you blaming me, Zell." she said quietly to herself, tears ringing her eyes. "If only you knew how many times I've done that myself."

* * * *

Selphie felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning and looking, there was her friend, Antha, the brunette with her hair in pigtails.

"Is that who I think it is?" she asked Selphie, pointing at Squall. He was standing over the juke-box near the bar.

Seifer wasn't even looking. "If you're thinking of the biggest fuckup in history, then it is."

Selphie ignored him. "Yeah." she said. "That's Squall."

"Wow." gasped Antha. "_The_ Squall Leonhart."

Irvine frowned. "He'd blow a fuse if you referred to him like that to his face." he advised.

"Modesty, I guess." said Antha. "Wow, Squall Leonhart, who defeated Sorceress Ultimecia and Sorceress Alexandra, stopped the Garden/Galbadia and overcame death itself, all in the name of love. Wow, he is so much more handsome in person."

"He's still hung up over Rinoa." Selphie warned.

"That's probably because he hasn't met the right girl yet." Antha said.

"Let me guess." said Selphie. "That's you?"

"Why not? He needs someone to bring him out of his shell. Think he'll like me?"

"Oh, go ahead and try!" said Seifer. "You come from nothing, you lose, you go back to nothing. What have you lost? Nothing. Go on, I'm sure he'll like you."

Selphie and Irvine stared at Seifer as Antha wandered over in the direction of Squall.

"This should be good." said Seifer, crossing his arms and waiting for the show to start.

Squall found the song he was looking for, selected it, waiting for the CD to be selected, then finally walking back over to the bar as the first notes began to fill the cafeteria. Slow and melodic, by a little-known band that were no longer together. They came from Deling City, had a few hits and then just vanished.

__

"Who's gonna tell you when It's too late?

Who's gonna tell you things Aren't so great?"

came the voice of the lead singer, filling the whole cafeteria. Squall was the only one truly listening.

"Hey, Squall." came a voice. It was a student, who was standing by a pool table with two others. "You wanna be on our team? We heard you play a great game of pool? Wanna join in?"

Squall said nothing, sat at the bar and just listened to the music in silence.

__

"You can't go on, Thinking nothing's wrong

Who's gonna drive you home tonight?"

"What'll it be, Squall?" asked the bartender. "Drink or a friendly ear?"

Squall ordered a drink and paid for it. No talking. No idle chit-chat. The bartender got the message and continued serving others.

__

"Who's gonna pick you up, When you fall?

Who's gonna hang it up, When you call?"

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice. Squall shot a quick glance to his left. Some girl with brown hair in pigtails. Squall waved his hand slightly. He seemed like he couldn't give a crap if the chair was on fire. The girl sat and called for the bartender. "I'll have what he's having."

__

"Who's gonna pay attention, To your dreams?

Who's gonna plug their ears, When you scream?"

"That's a pretty song." said Antha. "Slow and sad, but pretty. What's it called?"

"Drive." said Squall, eventually, his mind focussed on the song.

"Is it for a special someone? Or about a special someone?". Squall gave no answer.

"Oh, poor guy. Don't you even have someone special to you?"

__

"You can't go on, Thinking nothing's wrong

Who's gonna drive you home tonight?"

"Poor you." said Antha. "Sitting here all alone."

"I'm always alone." was all Squall said.

"A shame." replied Antha. "You're the best looking guy here."

__

"Who's gonna hold you down, When you shake?  
Who's gonna come around, When you break?"

"Not even a smile?" hazarded Antha. Squall turned away from her and to another drink. Antha began to wave her hand in his face. "You're-going-to-like-me. You're-going-to-like-me."

Squall realized he'd heard those words before. Coupled with the music that helped give him some solace, he could see _her_ face again in his mind....

__

"You can't go on. Thinking nothing's wrong

Who's gonna drive you home tonight?"

Rudely awakened from his memories of her as the song ended. She wasn't with him anymore, she was somewhere else. He was sitting in the Balamb Garden's cafeteria all alone, stewing in memories. And there was a girl beside him, people around him, those who would be his friends near him....

"It's okay to be lonely like that, Squall." he barely heard her say. "You just haven't met the right girl. And you never now....she could be sitting right next to you."

Squall reacted instantly when Antha placed her hand on his thigh.

Squall stood up with such speed and force that the chair he was sitting on was flung back and clattered to the floor. The music had stopped. People were staring at the disturbance. They were staring at him. He was just standing there, breathing slightly heavily, looking a little like a rabbit caught in headlights.

He looked around the room with those lonely and angry eyes.

"Stay away from me." he said to Antha, and to everyone else.

"Hey, buddy, are you ok?" asked the bartender.

"Don't call me that!" Squall riposted. "You don't even know me! I'm not your buddy. I'm not your pal, not your friend, your acquaintance or even a familiar face. I am your total fucking stranger, ok!"

He realized then he was addressing the entire cafeteria. "I am not anybody's _team-mate._" he said to the students by the pool table. "I'm nobody's card-game buddy." he said to Irvine and Selphie. "And I am _not_ some candidate or hopeful in some lousy singles bar." he said to Antha.

He looked like he had a lot more to say, having silenced the entire cafeteria. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Some emotions were just meant for him alone. Tears to muffle with a pillow that nobody would be allowed see. So he just left. He walked out the door and didn't come back. Silence was destroyed as he did, a million conversations starting, too many for the human ear to filter out a single one. But it was obvious they were all about what had just transpired. What was all that about? What's eating him? _Ad nauseum._

Seifer sat back in his chair. "Wow." he said, not meaning it. "That was certainly interesting."

"He misses Rinoa!" Irvine hissed to him. "We all do! Don't you think he's taken it worse than the rest of us? She was your friend before she met Squall, don't _you_ miss her?"

Seifer took a drink, looking like this whole conversation was below him. 

"No." he said. "I don't. I miss the old Rinoa, sure. Then she met Squall. Then she _changed. _You could say I miss Rinoa Heartilly. But I couldn't give a rat's ass about Sorceress Rinoa. She's the bane of her own existence. And she's been the bane of mine on more than one occasion."

"You can't mean that!" pleaded Selphie.

"Not only do I mean that," growled Seifer. "I wouldn't think twice about having it in writing and framing it. She gave me hell, she gave me the creeps, she gave me grief. Sorceress Rinoa killed, no, _murdered _Rinoa Heartilly. If I knew she was drowning, I wouldn't lend and hand. You saw Squall just there, she's destroyed him. He's not even a shadow of his former self. That may have happened to him, but it won't happen to me."

"I am starting to get sick about people making judgements about people like me, and I am totally sick of crap people say about Squall and Rinoa!" Irvine retorted. "You are the first case of a real 'Know-Nothing Know-It-All, Seifer."

Selphie was entirely oblivious to the conversation. Her eyes had wandered over to Antha, who shrugged at her. 

__

You win some, you lose some.

Selphie's eyes rested on the doorway Squall had stormed out of. Aside from Squall, she was the only other one familiar with the song he had played. It was pretty much a prayer for the lonely.

__

It's okay, Squall. she thought. _I can't claim to know what you're going through. I can only claim to be your friend and that's what I'll do. You're only turning your back and the world, but the whole world will not turn it's back on you Squall. Even if all the Seifer's and Tatsel's of the world try to write you off and shout you down and shut you out, don't ever convince yourself the whole world hates you. Because we'll all still be here for you, Squall. We'll be there for you. And even if something terrible happens, and Quistis and Irvine and Zell can't be there for you......_

........I'll love you, Squall.....

* * * *

****

Author's Notes; If you're interested in downloading it, the song Squall plays is indeed called "Drive" and the name of the band is The Cars.

****

Author's Notes; To avoid confusion, no, Selphie is _not_ in love with Squall. She sees him as a friend and he sees her as a friend. But Selphie is a very underrated character, who I've noticed has often demonstrated more than just loyalty to Squall, but friendship too, something harder to earn than loyalty. The relationship between Squall and Selphie is a very underestimated and seldom employed one. I'm hoping to enlighten people as to Selphie and Squall's friendship as the story continues....


	5. Chapter IV; Midnight Sting

Chapter IV; "Midnight Sting"

The entire operation was to go down at midnight exactly. The team had until then to familiarize themselves with their covers, and lay low.

This was the bust, the sting operation they were going to do to catch Tedrin, the ninth member of the Timber terrorists. True, he hadn't been there that day when Squall had taken them all out single-handedly, but he must have known what happened somehow. Garden had put the word out to all the 'Sleepers' in the Galbadian continent. A man matching Tedrin's profile had been spotted in Tollane, a neighboring city to Deling. He was making large withdrawals from an anonymous bank account, and had booked passage on a train to Deling City.

SeeD Intelligence believed the money was going to be for an arms dealer, and they knew that the trade was going to go down at midnight in Deling. Who the dealer was and what weapons were to be exchanged was unknown.

So Quistis Trepe's team had been given the sting operation. It was still Quistis' mission, after all.

They were there now. Having taken SeeD's private carriage, they arrived in Deling City at 2215 hours. They had lodged and help the briefing in the mansion of President Caraway. It was by his request. Quistis accepted, as it would have been unwise to stay in Galbadia Hotel, where Tedrin was staying. They were to stay as unfamiliar faces, that meant they couldn't have any contact other than surveillance.

It was now 2301 hours. Quistis was summing up he briefing.

"We don't have a lot on Tedrin." she explained. "As I've said before, these men were scientists, not terrorists. Tedrin is a complete amateur. He is entirely knew at arms-dealing, which is probably why SeeD Intelligence knows so little about him. He's one of the nine men who worked for Odine Laboratories before disappearing. Squall killed the other eight in Timber, as you recall."

There were no sneers or sighs or scowls. Everyone was too busy paying attention to the briefing.

"We don't know much, but we have enough Intel to pull off an effective covert sting-op. You all know your positions, but let me go over it one last time. Selphie–"

The Trabian saluted slightly.

"–will be our computer ops specialist. She'll be our eyes and ears."

"We should be glad she's not our mouth." jeered Seifer. Selphie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll be the one who puts the tracer on him." continued Quistis. "He likes to stop by the bar for a quick drink. I'll be making sure his quick drink is not as quick as he planned. When I delay him long enough, he'll realize he's late. If he wants to make his meeting, he'll have to take a cab. That's where you come in, Irvine."

"Got it." he said.

"You'll be giving him the scenic route, remember. We'll have to be lightning quick to get our hands on Tedrin's briefcase. You'll only have a few seconds to do that, Zell."

"No problem." replied Zell.

"The case Tedrin will have with him from that point until his meeting is a dud. We won't have long to get his case, open it, find what's inside and then switch back. Whatever's in the case, we believe he needs it for the transaction. Squall and Seifer; your faces are far too familiar to the people of Deling to be out in the open. You'll be the most concealed and covert of all of us. You know what to do, I don't need to remind you again."

"...Whatever." said Squall.

"Right," said Quistis. "Move out."

They began to leave, filing out towards their locations, but to change into their disguises first.

There was a knock from behind the study door. "Is it over?" asked a voice. Caraway.

"Sure." Quistis replied. "You can have your house back now."

"Oh, I don't mind." said Caraway, strolling into the room, followed by one of his aides. "I understand the importance of covert operations, and the rules of strictly no outsiders. Even if they are the president of Galbadia. Tatsel Wolfkiller has indeed learned from all his years in the spy trade."

"And that operation is on, now." replied Quistis. "You know how it works, just stay out of our way. Don't even tell your army to slack off. We can't have our target getting suspicious of anything."

"Well, good luck." Caraway wished.

As they left, Caraway called for Squall by name.

"Squall, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Squall didn't reply, but he did stay. He didn't even bother to say "What is it?".

Caraway strode over to his desk. "Take a seat." he offered. Squall accepted, silently.

"Cigar?"

"No." replied Squall. "I don't. Those things will kill you."

Caraway nodded to his aide, a pale chap with curly blonde hair and a condescending manner and tone, with the name Ashcroft. He reached into a pouch he was carrying and pulled out a file, then handed it to Caraway. He just flopped it down on the desk in front of Squall.

The file's header read;

****

Missing Persons Case File; #XIO7-881983AUGY11

Heartilly, Rinoa

"I miss her too, Squall." said Caraway, like a man speaking to a son-in-law. "This file, this is all we have on her. She was in a helicopter that crashed in the Focassa Sea. She should have been killed, but no, she lived. It was a miracle. The next and final contact I had from her was a phone call from Esthar. According to the last reports we have on her actions, she headed towards the Deep Sea Research Center. She, and several other members of your current team, I've noticed. In fact, the only member of your team who did not follow with her, was......ah yes, Selphie Tilmitt."

"So what?"

"Rinoa and your team went into the D.S.R.C. Your team came out. But you and her emerged in Centra. And now you were the last person to ever see her."

"What are you getting at?" asked Squall.

"Mister Leonhart." said Ashcroft. "We know next to nothing about her movements or her locations for the last five years. We've had no sightings, no witnesses to her presence. We would be eternally grateful if you could give us any clues or idea's as to where she may have gone."

"No." said Squall. "I can't."

"Just tell us what you know, Squall." pleaded Caraway.

"I can't tell you what I know because I don't know anything!" cried Squall. He stood up and stormed out. "I don't know where she is, I don't know what she's doing, I don't even know where she could have gone, so just stop asking!"

He slammed the door behind him.

"So, not even he knows anything of Rinoa's whereabouts." sighed Caraway. Ashcroft began to pick up the file and put it back in his pouch.

"But still, we had to ask, Mister President. But now that we are satisfied he knows nothing, we shall have to keep our other avenues of investigation open.

"Yes." said Caraway, with tiredness in his voice. "I can't let myself stop looking, Ashcroft...."

* * * *

Tedrin was a walking bag of nerves. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks. The massacre in Timber had put him completely on edge. And the visions were not helping either.

It felt like only an hour ago when he and the other eight had foolishly looked through that damned thing, and glimpsed a nightmare which they, or no human being could ever awake from.

He still woke up screaming whenever he did sleep. 

But now was not the time to think of that. The revolution had to start, and he had to be the one to start it. All the others were now dead. Lucky bastards. Tedrin often thought of killing himself, but he knew he was one of a few men in this world who had seen the things he had. It was his responsibility, no, his _duty_, to continue the revolution. The future _must_ be fought. He'd hire professionals, mercenaries, first. Once the true horror was brought to the eyes of the world, the people would follow. They would band together and defeat the future. Of course...Tedrin was no leader. He wasn't even to be a martyr. Some things are too important, they go beyond all that...

He stepped into the lobby and dabbed his forehead with a tissue. He ran his hands through what was left of his balding hair and looked around. So many people. Oh, so many human beings. Living. Breathing. Laughing. Loving.

__

Doomed.

He decided this train of thought was far too disturbing, and tried to put it out of his mind. He spotted the hotel bar, and decided that yes, he would have a drink. Trabian Scotch....something to cool his nerves.

He wandered into the bar, and there, sitting on a stool, he saw...

__

Hell-o legs!

She was in her early twenties, almost half his age. Fine and flowing combed blonde hair. Blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, a body that was just poured into that suit she wore, and legs like polished ivory. She was sitting alone, quietly smoking a cigarette, looking like a cross between angelic and sultry. What was more, she was looking right at him...checking him out?

No way, Tedrin thought. She's half your age, and there's no way a lady that good-looking could be single. And yet.....there was always 'maybe'... So he tried his luck a little.

"Trabian Scotch" he ordered, deliberately standing near her. Through the corner of his eye, he saw her take a drag on her cigarette. He could tell, because she was looking at him..

"By a drink for the pretty girl by the bar?" she said suddenly, a tone of slight inebreation her voice.

Tedrin looked around at first, like a true fool. "Me?" he asked finally.

"I don't see any other gentlemen as alluring as you here." she replied. "I must be talking to you."

He sighed something nervously, then gestured to the bartender. "What'll the lady be having?" he asked.

"Trabian Scotch." said the girl. "The same."

And so Tedrin got to talking with the girl. She turned out to genuinely admire his company. It turned out her name was Trepis Quin, and she worked for some legal firm. So, he promised himself he'd stop for just a few minutes and chat with this very..._very _alluring young woman, who had just now admitted she likes older men.

Tedrin made yet another un-funny joke and he and Trepis had a right laugh over it. As he laughed himself, he never heard Trepis whisper into the filter-tip of her cigarette; "Man, this guy is a jerk."

* * * *

"A total jerk" Selphie agreed, speaking into the tiny microphone by her laptop's screen. 

She was in the small service room in Deling City's archway. From here she could see the whole city, and was in the perfect place to intercept or relay radio signals.

"Just get that tracer on him, pronto." said Selphie. She was looking at her screen, which showed the orthographic architectural plans for Galbadia Hotel. A glowing orange dot in where the bar was located represented Quistis.

"_It's too early yet._" came Quistis' voice, tinny through the small sound system of the laptop. "_I need to keep him where I can see him until the time is right._"

"Okie-dokie." replied Selphie. "Hey, how's that anti-intoxicant coming along?" she asked, referring to the chemical Quistis had taken earlier, designed to destroy the enzymes and chemical compounds of alcohol before it had a chance to infiltrate the bloodstream properly.

"_Great. The scotch is having no effect whatsoever. I'm not sure I like the cigarette, though._"

"Just a little something SeeD Intelligence came up with." boasted Selphie. The cigarette had no tobacco in it all, but a compound that actually "dyed" a person's breath when they breath out after inhaling it, making it look like the person was actually smoking, when in fact the 'cigarette' was really a bugging device, with the tiny transmitter concealed within the filter-tip.

Of course. Selphie had a right to be proud. She had helped design it, along with some of the other equipment SeeD used for covert ops like this.

"Does he have his briefcase on him?" she asked.

* * * *

"Yes." Quistis whispered. "Tell Zell and Irvine to stand by."

By now Tedrin and "Trepis" had been talking for almost half an hour. Laughing and flirting, Tedrin often wondering just how this 23 year old could hold her liquor so well.

"So why were you looking at me?" he said jokingly.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with a girl taking interest in an older man, surely." Trepis laughed, tapping him playfully on the shoulder.

Tracer planted. The tracer that would lead them to where Tedrin was meeting after he left Irvine's cab.

Selphie immediately began feeding commands into the laptop. Now, next to Quistis' orange spot was a glowing black one, pulsing light and dark.

"Tracer is active." she said. "Cut him loose."

"Understood." Quistis whispered, then stubbed out her 'cigarette'.

"Hey," she began, as Trepis. "You know, I'm just staying here for the night. I have a room in the hotel, if you're looking for a night to keep you occupied..."

Warning sirens flared in Tedrin's head. Occupied? Busy night?......_Holy shit! The meeting! I have to get to the deal! Holy Hannah, I'm half an hour behind schedule!!_

He grabbed his briefcase and ran, without a single word to Trepis, who sat there, watching him go. She reached for the two-way radio, camouflaged as a mobile phone. The numbers 1 through 5 were bandwidths for each other member of the team. She pressed 3.

"Look sharp, Irvine. He's coming your way."

"I see him now." said Irvine, speaking into the CV radio of the cab he was in, parked in the hotel's taxi rank. Tedrin had just dashed out of the hotel and was hailing a cab. Guess who got to him first.

The cab roared up the taxi rank and skidded to halt in front of Tedrin, narrowly causing a fender bender to an adjacent taxi.

"Hey, hey. No problem, no problem, you know what I mean, buddy?" he said in character, pulling his cowboy hat down a little so Tedrin wouldn't see his eyes. It was heard for him to lie when someone could look into his eyes.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"The Silver Bowl casino" replied Tedrin, urgently.

"Hey, hey. No problem, no problem, you know what I mean?" repeated Irvine. He then made a grab for Tedrin's briefcase, who could barely utter a word of protest before Irvine had shoved it into the cab's trunk and waving it in front of the scanner. 5 kilo's, 38 grams exactly.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather carry that myself!" Tedrin called out to him.

"Huh?" said Irvine, closing the trunk, the briefcase still in his hand. "Oh sure, I get ya. No problem, no problem, you know what I mean?"

He thrust the case back into Tedrin's hands and practically threw him into the cab. He slid across the hood and thrust himself into the drivers seat, shifted gears and gunned the cab down the street through the busy traffic of Deling City at night.

"Yeah, I've been driving a cab in this city for nearly 3 years now." said Irvine, ad libbing his cover story. "Ever since they done away with those crappy buses, I mean."

The cab swung around a corner at a dangerous speed.

"But I really love this city, you know what I mean?" he continued. "Deling City is like a vampire or something, you know what I mean? _HEY, SHARE THE ROAD, WILL YA LADY?!? _Yeah, I mean, like, it only really comes alive at night. This town sleeps in the day, and wakes up at night, you know what I mean? Most people only ever visit Deling City at night. My kinda town, you know what I mean?"

"How much is this roller-coaster ride going to cost me?" Tedrin said angrily, setting the briefcase down near the door.

"Huh?" feigned Irvine. "Oh yeah. Five thirty eight." he said, then picked up the radio transmitter and said again. "Five thirty eight exactly."

* * * *

"Five kilo's, thirty-eight grams exactly!" Selphie yelled into the speaker, directed at Zell's bandwidth.

From where he crouched on the roof at the corner of 8th street and Breakstone avenue, Zell tapped the receiver in his ear twice, in acknowledgement. The case in front of him was an exact duplicate of Tedrin's. He now had to alter the weight so it weighed exactly as much as Tedrin's.

Five thirty-eight exactly.

He could see the cab coming in his direction now. Securing the rope around his waist and clutching the now sealed fake briefcase in his free hand, Zell stood by the edge of the building, his eyes on the speeding cab, ready for rapid descent...

In the cab, Irvine was really getting into his character.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" he asked, lighting a thick cigar in his hand.

"Yes, I do!" snapped Tedrin. "Those things will kill you. I'd prefer if you could keep your eyes on the road and concentrate on driving, thank you!"

"Hey, hey. No problem, no problem, you know what I mean?" said Irvine, and found the switch for the car's electric windows, rigged to bring all the windows down simultaneously.

Tedrin glanced around the cab as all the windows lowered and Irvine threw his cigar out his. "Sorry about that, mate." Irvine said. "The electric's in this wagon are shot to hell. Happens all the time."

The cab stopped at the traffic lights at the end of an alley, waiting to join the main traffic.

"You know, this town has a lot of history." said Irvine. "If you look over there, you'll see the former Presidential Mansion, before Caraway came to power and moved the office of power to his mansion."

Tedrin leaned forward and looked.

"Yeah," Irvine continued, ready for Zell to make his move. "It was there that Sorceress Edea made her proclamation, and it was in there that Sorceress Alexandra, (in possession of Sorceress Rinoa, of course) killed William Deling and seized power. Of course, SeeD and Esthar forces working together stopped her."

Zell absailed down the building toward the cab at impossible speed, clicking on the rope's clamp at the last second. He turned and stood on the wall, perfectly horizontal. He looked into the cab. There was Irvine, who could see him in the mirror, jabbering on to Tedrin about nonsense. Tedrin was finely distracted as Zell reached in through the open window and stealthily switched cases. In an instant, he pushed to rope's retractor button, and silently bounded back up the wall.

"I remember reading about that in the newspapers." said Tedrin, sliding back and resting his hand on the fake briefcase, as the cab merged with traffic. "Wasn't that the mission Squall Leonhart was presumed dead on?"

"Oh yeah." said Irvine. "But he didn't really die. He faked his death to escape the wrath of the Sorceress. You see, I see a lot of things in my career. You wouldn't believe the thing's I've seen."

Tedrin's tone became darker and deathly serious, sounding like the voice of an allied forces soldier recalling discovering a concentration camp in the aftermath of the invasion of Germany.

"Young man." he said, in that horror-struck voice. "If you could see the things I've seen, know the things I know.....but no. You will. And when you do, I hope you will be prepared to do what must be done. For the sake of us all...."

There was something about the conviction and fear of Tedrin's voice that made the hair on the back of Irvine's hair stand on end.

They rode the rest of the journey in silence.

* * * *

"Well, Zell." asked Selphie. "What do you see?"

"_It's Gil!_" came Zell's voice. "_Lot's of it! Holy Heck! This is what a 30+ rank SeeD makes!_"

"Well, don't just decide to steal some. Carrying a lot of money is not a crime. We need to get Tedrin after the deal's been made. But at least now we can confirm he's been carrying it. You better get that case to the Silver Bowl. Quistis has already ordered Squall and Seifer there. They're on their way."

"Got it!" replied Zell, and started to run and jump across the rooftops towards the destination.

The cab screeched to halt in front of the Silver Bowl casino. Tedrin took the duplicase and ran for the casino.

"Hey, mate!" shouted Irvine. "Five thirty eight!"

Tedrin stopped in his tracks, ran back and handed Irvine six hundred Gil. "Keep the change!" he yelled and dashed toward the casino.

Irvine grinned and pocketed the cash. One born every minute, as they say. Still, you couldn't really blame him for making a tiny profit out of a mission, could you?

Tedrin ran clear across the lobby, past all the fools and morons gambling their lives away and losing what money they had in the name of greed. Gambler's Ruin, they called it. Everyone, hero or villain, loses at some point.

Viva Lost Wages.

He looked around for the basement entrance. There it was, guarded by a strong-looking black man with sunglasses and wearing a tuxedo. Both his fists were in a permanent state of clenched. All he would need was a gun on one of those arms and he'd be a perfect one-man human wall.

__

Great, how do I get past him?

His train of thought was derailed as some punk kid with blonde hair, carrying a suitcase similar to his crashed into him. He'd been running like a lunatic as well.

"Whoa, sorry man." said the punk, helping him up.

"Idiot!" scowled Tedrin. "Watch where you're going!"

He dusted himself off and picked up the case, walking away in anger.

Success. The _right_ case.

Squall and Seifer were two anonymous figures in the far corner of the lobby. Seifer was speaking into a transmitter to Quistis. Squall was just looking around at the people.

__

There are so many couples here. So many in Garden, too. I never really noticed that. Probably because I was never interested, so I was never jealous. Now all I can really do is look at them all and think that that could have been me. That could have been us.

"Aside from Squall's daydreaming." said Seifer. "Not a lot is going on. Zell made the switchback. It looks like Tedrin wants to get into the basement, but there's a problem."

"_How big a problem?_" asked Quistis.

"Oh, about 300lbs." said Seifer, referring to the basement guard.

"_Neutralize him. We have to catch Tedrin at that meeting._" ordered Quistis.

"Acknowledged." stated Seifer.

Squall and Seifer began to anonymously walk across the lobby, past the guards all-seeing eyes, and up to the small inlet where the men's toilets were.

"So, the show starts." said Seifer.

Squall said nothing and just glared at him for a second. Seifer grinned back.

"Yeah, just stay like that. Let me do all the work." he said.

His voice became many octaves higher and he began to push Squall back by the shoulders and physically threaten him.

"Hey man! I wanna know what happened to my Gil! Where da fuck is my money!?!!"

He began to slap Squall back and push him back, much to Squall's genuine annoyance. He was about to genuinely uppercut Seifer right on the chin for real when the guard walked up.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, menacingly.

"You got a very big problem right now, as a matter of fact." said Seifer, pulling out his gunblade as Squall kicked the guard through the doors into the toilet's before they both followed.

Seifer picked him off the ground and threw him into a cubicle, then drew his gunblade beck to strike.

Squall grabbed his wrist and held it there, like a clamp.

"Zero body count." Squall reminded him coldly.

Seifer slung the gunblade and sighed.

"Heh. Old habits die hard, _et cetera._" he said.

"Tie him up and let's get to the basement. Tedrin's probably gone in by now." said Squall.

Tedrin believed it was a stroke of luck that the guard had been distracted by a call of nature and started towards the basement door. He placed his hand on it, glanced around to see if anyone was watching him, and entered. It was totally dark on the stairs down into the basement. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face and had to slowly grope his way down the stairs like a blind man.

His feet eventually met unbroken ground. He'd reached the floor.

And it was here that he could hear breathing.

The single light bulb was switched on, like a flare in darkness. Tedrin was caught under it, and barely through the light he could make out the figures in suits. And there was the so-called 'man' he had come to see, standing 8½ feet tall, with gigantic 5-knuckled fingers.

"So," said Tedrin. "You're a Shumi. I should have guessed from your name, Irekdrops."

"YOU-DID-BRING-YOUR-MONEY?" asked the massive evolutionary off-shoot.

"Some." replied Tedrin. "30 million Gil. I have to keep some to hire mercenaries. It's not easy to fund a revolution. Do you have what I ordered?"

Nobody heard the basement door open as two SeeDs stealthily crept down the stairs, keeping out of sight of the arms dealer and Tedrin. From where they crouched, at the top of the stairs, hidden by the bulk of concrete, Squall and Seifer could see what Tedrin could not. The Shumi was standing in front of an assortment of crates. And the Shumi had brought with him several armed personal bodyguards.

"FIVE-HUNDRED-KASHKABALD-RECOILESS-RIFLES." said Irekdrops, showing Tedrin the crates. "ENOUGH-TO-START-SORCERESS-WAR-3."

"I don't think we'll ever really have to worry about another of those." said Tedrin. "We have something else to fear. Something much worse."

"THE-AGREED-SETTLEMENT-WAS-THIRTY-MILLION-GIL-FOR-THE-RIFLES." said Irekdrops.

"_That's it._" Seifer hissed to Squall. "_That's all we need to go on."_

Squall grabbed Seifer by the shoulder before he could go.

Wait.

"BUT-AN-ASSOCIATE-OF-MINE-HAS-AN-OFFER-THAT-YOU-MAY-FIND-TEMPTING."

Tedrin looked on as another man entered, carrying a pouch.

Seifer squinted in the darkness. "That's...."

"Ashcroft." whispered Squall. "Caraway's aide...."

"Before I begin." said Ashcroft. "I should warn you all that Tedrin here has been under SeeD surveillance. I think they're going to try to kidnap him or something."

Irekdrops stared at Tedrin with those non-human eyes. "DO-YOU-BELIEVE-YOU-WERE-FOLLOWED?"

"Of course not!" snapped Tedrin. "I was very careful. I told nobody about this!"

"Well then." said Ashcroft. "Let's begin. A few days ago, your friends seized the Timber Hotel for reasons I don't care to know about. SeeD were called in, and your friends were wiped out. One of them committed suicide by jumping off the roof. Paramedics rushed to help him, but were unsuccessful.. But, what was interesting were his last words; 'Protect the Sorceress. She is our only hope.' We found this to be extremely interesting."

"So, you know of our plans for the Sorceress?" said Tedrin.

"And I have an offer for you." said Tedrin, reaching into his pouch and pulling out a file.

Squall's eyes widened.

"The last known location of the Sorceress." said Ashcroft. "I've gone through great lengths to make sure Caraway did not know that I knew of this. The knowledge is yours....if the price is right."

"And what price will you name?" asked Tedrin.

"10 million Gil for the location of the Sorceress. Just 10 million and you'll know where she is, for whatever cause you serve, I'll give her to you to do with. Kill her or care for her, the knowledge is yours if the cash is mine."

Tedrin thought about this for a moment, as Squall was wrestling with the thoughts and emotions that were exploding into him.

__

Rinoa? You know where she is? She's alive! Of course she's alive, but there's a chance she's no longer dead to me? There's a chance to be with her? Seifer, if you've ever done anything for me in your life, hold me back. I....I can't stop myself.

Seifer looked at Squall. He looked like he was thinking again, but his eyes were wide and his lips parted. It was an expression he had never seen Squall bear.

"It is a deal." said Tedrin. "I'll have the money for you whenever you say."

"THEN-IT-IS-A-DONE-DEAL." said Irekdrops, snatching the briefcase of Gil from Tedrin with his massive fingers.

Ashcroft began to make statements. "The money in my account in–"

"_EVERYBODY FREEZE!!!_" yelled a female voice. Irekdrops and Ashcroft turned. Tedrin looked. Standing there was that girl Trepis, but she'd changed her clothes and was now brandishing a whip. Standing with her was the taxi driver, and the punk he'd bumped into, as well as some brown-haired girl he'd never seen.

"SeeD!" yelled Ashcroft.

"You're under arrest!" Quistis yelled.

"On charges of terrorism!" she yelled to Tedrin. "On arms-dealing!" she yelled to Irekdrops. "And abusing classified information of Galbadian Intelligence!" she yelled at Ashcroft.

Squall and Seifer bounded down the stairs and stood there, blocking Tedrin's way of escape.

"YOU-IDIOT!!!" Irekdrops screamed at Tedrin. "YOU-WERE-BEING-TRACED-BY-SeeD-THE-WHOLE-TIME!!!!"

"No, please! I was unaware!" pleaded Tedrin.

"Be quiet all of you!" Quistis yelled. "The rest of you are to be turned over to Galbadian officials! Tedrin is coming with us. We have question to ask!"

Irekdrops roared and reached into his robes and pulled out a bottle filled with a dark liquid.

Selphie stared in horror. Pyrochlorosine, a chemical designed to ignite and burn when exposed to air.

"Look out!" she screamed, but it was too late. Irekdrops flung the bottle where it smashed open at Tedrins feet, and the poor bastard went up in a human fireball, screaming and thrashing about.

The guns of Irekdrops' bodyguards began to fire, as Irvine, Quistis, Selphie and Zell ducked back and returned fire with their side-arms.

Irekdrops roared and charged Irvine, who let loose a round right in Irekdrops' face. It exploded in a mess of disgusting green blood.

Ashcroft had scrambled away on his hands and knees like the low dog that he was. The fire that had been Tedrin, but was now a smoldering heap, was beginning to spread. Ashcroft coughed through smoke and began to make for the exit. The way the SeeD's had come through was not an option. He made for the stairs, but was accosted by Seifer. Ashcroft quickly found some ash and threw it in Seifer's eyes, who grunted in pain and clutched them.

He ran for the stairs now, but Squall punched him. There was a terrifyingly serious look in his eyes.

Ashcroft wiped the blood from his jaw.

"Squall..." he said, coldly.

Squall took a step toward, but Tedrin pulled Rinoa's file out of his pouch, and drew it back in his hand, ready to chuck it in the fire.

"One more step, Squall, and it goes up in flames. If I drop it, you never see her again. Now get out of my way!"

Squall's fists clenched and the bridge of his nose contracted with anger. But he had to allow Ashcroft to walk past him and up the stairs.

"...Squall..." said Seifer from the corner, trying to wipe the ash from his eyes.

Quistis and the others ran up to them, having successfully won the firefight. Quistis squatted in front of Seifer. "Hold still." she advised, as she wiped his eyes with material she tore from her skirt.

Squall, Selphie, Irvine and Zell were watching Ashcroft walking up the stairs. He had reached the top, and his free hand was resting on the doorknob. He looked down on them all and smirked.

"Hey Squall." he said, tones of cruelty in his voice. "Say goodbye forever to an old flame!" and threw Rinoa's file down into the fire.

"No!" Squall screamed as the file fell into the blaze, and Ashcroft bolted out the door, Irvine and Zell starting after him.

Selphie stood and stared at Squall and watched as he tried to find some way to rescue the file from the blaze. But it burned too quickly and was reduced to ash in a few short seconds. Squall fell to his hands and knee's, his head hung.

Selphie placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Squall...it's......" but she trailed off. Squall must feel sick to his stomach.

Squall's head moved side to side slowly, then he pulled back his hands, still on his knee's, threw his head back and roared. It was a sound they believed Squall would never make. It wasn't a scream or a cry. It was a _roar_, a primeval bellow. Rinoa, and any chance of ever seeing her was gone forever. Gone...totally gone....but...but....no..wait, no. There is one more chance. There is someone who knows...

Squall was on his feet and charging up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

When Ashcroft had reached the casino lobby, he'd pulled the fire alarm, and watched as the people began to scream and mob towards the exits. Something to keep the SeeD's busy. Try finding him in this riot.

When Zell and Irvine emerged, the place was in total panic. People evacuating and screaming in blind panic as they tried to get out the front door, away from the fire.

They looked, but couldn't find Ashcroft in the crowd.

Squall appeared a few moments later, his head darting around, but not able to find Ashcroft in the mass of people.

"We can't find him, Squall." said Zell.

"He's booked." said Irvine in the vernacular, meaning the same thing as Zell. Ashcroft was gone.

Squall's eyes darted to the lobby roof. Chandelier's. And the ropes that bound them.

Squall dashed for the stairs that led up to the balcony of 2f of the lobby, leaving Zell and Irvine there, as Quistis, Selphie and Seifer emerged, wondering why Squall had run in the opposite direction.

As he reached the balcony, Squall put one foot on the railing and jumped out into the air, his body sailing forward, and barely grabbed a chandelier. It jostled under his weight but stayed there, until he found the knife in his boot and cut one of the support cables, and the whole thing swung forward through the air, taking Squall with it.

"Well, I'll be a son of a..." exclaimed Zell.

"GO SQUALL!!!" yelled Selphie.

The floor of the lobby became a blur under Squall as he sailed over the heads of all the people below him. When his trajectory was right, he let go, and inertia carried his body through the air, and through the windows at the entrance. He careened through the glass and hit the ground rolling. He ignored the people trying to help him up and asking "Hey buddy, you alright?" and stood up, a little groggy. He brushed the tiny particles of glass from his hair and looked around. A taxi cab was tearing away up the road from the hotel.

Taxi cab.

Ashcroft had taken Irvine's cab!

Squall ran to the bike rank where he had parked his own cycle (he had used it to get from Caraway's mansion to the casino), put his amulet in the ignition and started it. The people were startled by the roar of the lion as Squall and his bike, Griever II, took off after Ashcroft.

Ashcroft was not driving in blind panic. He had had a getaway planned in case the deal fouled up. Setting the fire alarm, fire or not, was part of his plan. Stealing a parked cab was part of his plan. What was not part of his plan was the stubborn bastard Leonhart having a bike and being able to escape the casino so fast.

He reached into his pouch and pulled out the gun he had carried, in case of emergencies. He took it in his free hand and fired over his shoulder at Squall.

Squall pulled back the handlebars and brought Griever II up on it's back wheel, and the bullets ricocheted harmlessly off the bike's armor-plated undercarriage. Squall let the front fall back down and opened up the throttle to max.

Ashcroft scowled and took a dangerously sharp left, far too sharp for a bike at high speed to take. He looked in his rear-view mirror, Follow that, you stubborn bastard, and be prepared to eat the wall.

Squall didn't take the left as Ashcroft did. When he reached he turn, he spun the bike to the right, skidding a full 270° and firing off down the alley after Ashcroft. He hadn't done a left, he straightened out and took off in one fluid motion.

Ashcroft uttered expletives as he saw Squall was gaining on him. He saw sign on his left;

**Train Yard; 1 Mile**

Squall, you're gonna die.

Ashcroft decided to make for the train yard and see if he could give Squall a pretty nasty surprise. As he put his eyes back on the road, he cried out in terror. A high-carriaged trailer of a truck was cutting off the exit to the alley. He had no time to scream, and ducked as the cab drove under it, the roof and windows torn from the body, instantly becoming a convertible. He sat back up and tried to turn his face from the wind. Try making it out of that, Squall.

Which Squall did without a sweat, pulling back Griever II and letting it slide forward at an angle, under the truck. When he skidded out the other side onto the main road, he kicked out his leg and brought the bike back up, Ashcroft and his new 'convertible' still in his sights.

Ashcroft saw the trainyards to his left and turned the cab off the road and own the dirt back, through the wooden fences and across the gravel that surrounded the rails the busy trains rocketed on. Squall followed, but Ashcroft was able to cut across in front of a thundering locomotive before Squall could.

So they drove forward each, in the opposite direction of the mighty train, car and bike, divided by it.

For bare few instants, the two were able to see each other through the gaps between carriages. Finally the train was gone, and Squall cut across the rails and was up behind the cab. He gave the bike one final thrust of power and took his feet from the sides.

Ashcroft glanced back in time to see Squall leap from the bike and throw himself into the back of the cab. The bike lost it's speed and eventually fell to a halt. Ashcroft reached for his gun, too late, Squall grabbed him by the collar and thumped his head against the steering wheel. The car fell out of control for a second and drifted up onto some rail's where it held, racing forward along them. Squall then pulled himself into the passenger seat and grabbed the semi-conscious Ashcroft.

"Where is she?!?!" Squall demanded.

Ashcroft grinned that wicked grin again. "Persistent? Or just too dumb to quit, Squall?"

"Where-Is-She!?!?" Squall shouted again.

They heard the flare of a siren. When they looked, ahead, to their horror, a speeding train was bearing down on them.

"If I save your life, you tell me where she is!" ordered Squall.

"And if we both die?" yelled Ashcroft in defiance. "I'll never tell you, and you'll never be with her."

A strange smile fell on Squall's lips. "Actually," he said. "If I die, I _am_ with her again."

Ashcroft heard the siren again. He was beginning to get really scared now.

"She's here!" he confessed suddenly. "She was seen on a boat from Centra to Galbadia last week and she's here now! Not in Deling, but she is in Galbadia!"

Squall looked over towards the train. It was almost upon them!

He kicked the passenger door open and tried to pull Ashcroft out, but Ashcroft wedged his own foot between the gearstick and the seat. Squall looked at him in confusion.

The wicked bastard Ashcroft was laughing. "You know where she is, now let's see if you're able to join her like you said!". He was holding on to Squall. He planned to take him with him! Squall punched Ashcroft away and leapt away clear free. He hit the ground hard and lost consciousness....

....As Ashcroft pulled himself up, just in time to see the train a few feet from the car. He never got to finish his death-scream as the cab collided with the train and exploded into a collection of fiery spare parts. The locomotive was derailed and plowed into the dirt on the opposite side of the rails Squall had landed.

* * * *

....lights.....

.......lights.....lights...flashing lights.....

...sound....people...talking...shouting....helicopter.....

Squall awoke about 45 minutes later. His face was in the gravel, but he was able to open his eyes and look.

There was the flaming wreckage of the taxi, and two cars of the train it had crashed into had been derailed. There were paramedics and Galbadian soldiers everywhere, as well as reporters and camera crews. There was even a helicopter surveying the scene.

"Hey!" shouted a soldier to someone as Squall began to pick himself up. "Over here!"

Two other soldiers ran over and stood in front of him.

"Yeah," said one. "That's him. Matches the description. About so tall, brown hair..."

"Scar on the forehead." pointed out the other.

"Squall Leonhart?" asked the first soldier.

Squall tried to get his bearing and his balance. "What?" he asked, groggily.

The soldier stepped forward and clamped a set of hand-cuffs on Squall's wrists.

"What's going on here?" asked Squall.

"Actually, Mister Leonhart," said the other soldier. "We're the ones asking the questions."

Squall was led over and put in the back of a military jeep. 

"And you better believe there's a whole lot of people waiting to ask you a whole lot of questions." said the soldier, and closed the door, leaving Squall in the darkness.

* * * *


	6. Chapter V; A Farewell To Arms

Chapter V; "A Farewell To Arms"

__

Why do people depend on others?

In the end, you're on your own.

I've made it this far by myself.

Sure, I couldn't do a thing when I was a kid.

I've depended on others, but...

I'll be the first to admit that I'm here because of other people.

I'm fine by myself now.

I have all the skills I need to survive.

I'm not a child anymore.

That's a lie.

I don't know anything. I'm confused.

I don't want to depend on anyone.

How can I do that?

Someone tell me...

Someone? So I'll end up depending on others after all...

-Squall Leonhart

Squall sat forward, arms crossed across his chest, his eyes landing at a point somewhere on the floor about 3 feet from him, in that way were we have our eyes open sometimes but we aren't really looking at anything in particular. He was sitting on a chair in the hall just outside Tatsel's office

If his thoughts were anywhere, then they were with Rinoa, perhaps now more than ever. The events of two nights ago had indeed wrought severe blowback, but one single fact could not be disputed;

Rinoa was alive and well, and somewhere in Galbadia.

But what to do now? How do you act on this information, Squall? Ask to be taken off the team so I can go back to being a 'Sleeper'? Then what? Galbadia's a big country, bigger than it used to be since they gained new territory in their war with Garden. Can I really find her? Is...is there really a chance? What's that Selphie says, 'If we got a snowballs chance in hell, we take it anyway. Why? Because a chance is a chance.'......That's actually good philosophy, I guess.

Oh hell! What do I know?!? What am I supposed to do? Chase after her and say it's all in the name of love? Hand her a bunch of flowers and say; 'Hey, d'you remember me? We used to go out when we were teens, will you marry me?

I'm so confused...

His train of thought was derailed as he heard the click of a door handle. Turning his head, he saw the door open and Quistis emerge. She closed the door behind her and ran a hand across her hair. She had a look on her face, too. The kind of look you end up with on your face after your dad yells at you for getting your nose pierced without even talking to him about it.

They exchanged glances.

Don't Ask, her's said.

Don't Tell, was Squall's.

"You're up." was all she said. 

Squall didn't give a reply and stood up, walking over to the double-doors of Tatsel's office as Quistis walked to the elevator.

"Good luck." she called back. She of all people knew Squall was going to need it. Squall turned the handle and stepped inside.

Tatsel stood, looking out the large canopy window, with his back to Squall.

"Sit down, Squall." he said.

"I'd rather stand, sir." replied Squall.

Tatsel took one last look at the Dollet bay far below, then turned to face Squall. He was glowering like all the fury of the gods had manifested in his face.

He threw a newspaper down on the desk in front of Squall. The headline referenced the train crash from two nights ago.

"The Deling Times." announced Tatsel. "Ever read it?"

"I don't read the news, sir."

"That's right, Squall, you don't. You seem to enjoy making it, though."

Squall continued to stand, hands behind him, eyes forward.

"This was a particularly interesting edition." continued Tatsel. "Aside from the funnies, but I don't get Galbadian humor, this was very interesting. A train crash, a fire in the Silver Bowl casino, and the seizure of five hundred Kaskabald rifles, many damaged by fire as well as 30 million gil. Oh, and there was a car chase through the city too. All in all, I guess it's true what they say about nights in Deling, huh?"

Squall said nothing.

"Shall I continue?" said Tatsel. "The midnight mail train, which left late due to unforeseen delays, was derailed by two of it's carriages when it collided with an out-of-control taxi cab. Nobody was killed, although eight people were injured. Then there was the fire in the casino, which was totally evacuated, amazingly, although in the basement, they found the remains of a Shumi, several mercenaries, oh, and they also found a little bit of what used to be Tedrin. The fire was contained, and the casino only suffered bare minimal damage, and will reopen in two weeks."

Squall stood there, not bothering to reply.

"And then, you know the rest, Squall. Your team was arrested by the Galbadian Military/Police force. At least you all remembered what to do when you're taken into custody, but usually when this happens, you are disavowed. But then President Caraway stepped in, and with the aid of Galbadian Intelligence, let you go, putting you all on the first train to Dollet, practically delivering you all back to us."

Squall still stood silent and Tatsel's tones rose.

Tatsel smashed his fist down on the newspaper. 

"Dammit Squall!!! We're SeeD! We are supposed to keep a low profile!"

Squall spoke for the first time in minutes.

"I'm sorry, sir, let me clarify something." he said. "Am I being blamed because the mission was a SNAFU? I'm to take the fall because SeeD Intelligence never knew about Ashcroft?"

"Dammit Squall, it's not like that!" countered Tatsel. "No matter who's fault it was, the mission was a scrub. I've already talked to Instructor Trepe about this. Tedrin's trail has gone cold. Our normal avenues of investigation are closed to us now. I'll probably send your team to Esthar and get them to look around there, see if they can uncover more to this mystery."

"When do we leave?" asked Squall.

Tedrin sat down, his face, a mask of discipline.

"You're not going, Squall."

* * * *

As Quistis emerged from the elevator, she saw Seifer standing there by the directory in the hall. It was then she realized he'd been waiting up for her, something she hadn't done for him when Tatsel had talked to him.

"Quistis." he said, nodding. That was another thing. He always called her by her name now, no longer 'Instructor'.

"Tatsel told me about what happened to you." said Quistis. "Congratulations." She said this, meaning it, but with sad eyes.

"I guess it's one step closer to Commander now, huh?" he asked, trying conversation. "I'm sorry, how do you feel?"

Quistis wiped her face with her hands, giving herself a dreary appearance. "Terrible. It feels like there's a concert playing in my skull, and I've been given a front row seat and a season ticket."

"Have the others been told yet?" Seifer asked.

Quistis shook her head slowly. "I think our morale is hit rock bottom enough as it is. I can't face telling them this, I just..."

She fell forward into his arms, discomforting him somewhat. He'd never had to comfort a crying woman before in his life. He didn't know what to do.

"But....but I'll have to tell them." she said, from somewhere near his shoulder. "But...can we....no, it's stupid."

"What?" probed Seifer.

"Can we go somewhere to talk first?"

"What?" Seifer repeated, this time out of confusion.

"There's things inside me I need to say." she explained. "I've been keeping them pent up for so long I just need to tell them to someone. _Anyone_. I never thought it would be you, Seifer, but I just have to talk to someone. You don't have to give advice or even a reply, I just need an ear."

Seifer looked confused for a moment. "Alright, alright. Let's go to the training center." he said, reluctantly.

When they reached the small manmade island on the far right of the training center, Seifer sat on the planks that jutted out over the water, next to the draw point.

"So what is it?" Seifer asked, eager to get this over with.

Quistis leaned back against the solitary tree. "For the last few years, Seifer, it's just been you and me." she began. "And it's safe to say we've both changed somewhat. First you were my student, then you joined forces with Ultimecia and became my adversary. After that, you were just a failed student to me. Then Alexandra came along and there was that whole incident between Garden and Galbadia. In that, you were a comrade in arms. When we went to defeat Alexandra, we were Strange Bedfellows. And now, after five years...now, now you're my friend, Seifer."

__

I really hope there's a point to this, mused Seifer.

"You became my friend because you were pretty much my only link to our orphanage group. When I think about it, there has never been any one instance where myself, you, Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Irvine and Selphie were all gathered together in the one place in the name of friendship. One or two of us have always been missing. It was just my Big Hope at point one point in my life back then. I hoped that we'd all visit the orphanage. That you, me, Squall, Rinoa and the others would go down to Centra together one day, we'd greet and hug Cid and Edea, and just hang out there all day and night. That was all I wanted, back then."

__

Not me. Seifer thought. _If I never see that place again, I'll die a happy man._

"But everything fell apart." Quistis continued. "Squall died, and I was sick with grief because I felt responsible. I won't lie, my heart danced when I saw him come back to life. But Rinoa never came back from that mission. For a couple of long weeks there, Squall was a great guy to be around. Rinoa's effect on him was complete, or so I thought. I first noticed he'd begun to change when he started to suffer sleeplessness. He'd go to the cafeteria and play games of pool with himself into the long hours. Then he started all-night sessions in here, the training center. He once spent two straight days in here, doing nothing but fighting.

Then...there was...there was that mission to Galbadia. Zell never came back from that mission...and i..i...no, I'm sorry, I can't talk about this."

"I understand." was all Seifer said.

"Zell was gone forever and it was all my fault. Then Cid retired and appointed Tatsel as his replacement. Squall went on extended leave after that. Tatsel then brought in his new policies, and Selphie was made a 'Sleeper' and sent to Esthar. Irvine was pretty down after that. Tatsel gave him a choice; go back to Galbadia Garden, or request a 'Sleeper' assignment. With a little help from me, I saw to it he got given the same assignment as Selphie. And that was them gone...."

"And then there were two..." Seifer mused quietly, looking at the rippling water under his feet.

"When I was handed the command of this mission," said Quistis, "And when I was finally allowed set up my team as I saw fit for this mission, I saw this as an opportunity to bring us all back together again. Well...most of us."

For the first time, Seifer took his eyes away from the water and looked at Quistis. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes a million miles away as she recited her diary of emotions.

"But it was just another stupid idea. Look at us. We were a team falling apart before we even got back together. Zell still hates me for what I done to him and rightly so. Irvine still won't accept working comfortably with you, Seifer. Selphie is worrying again. She's usually so upbeat, it's always a bad premonition if even she is worried. And now....now Squall. He's not even a shadow of his former self. When I look at how messed-up he is now, I get these guilty feelings sometimes. I can remember a time when I wished Rinoa would just go away and leave him alone. Now I feel guilty because that wish has come true and I don't want it."

"Didn't take a genius to figure out you had the hots for Squall." Seifer observed casually. "You might as well have walked around with 'I © Squall!' tattooed on your forehead."

Quistis easily ignored this trait of Seifer's personality she had long gotten used to. "And now, this team is in a mess, and we're even worse of now than we were. I've had command of the team stripped from me, handed to you, and now I have to go tell Zell, Irvine and Selphie that we'll be taking our orders from you from now on."

"And just what is it exactly that's so bad about that?" Seifer probed.

"Because, Seifer, last time they did, Squall ended up dead. And what's happening now is so like five years ago it's scary. Squall was relieved of duty then, and he's being relieved of duty now."

"And that's what's bugging you?" Seifer summed up.

"Having to tell the ones who love Squall the most that they'll never get to work with him again...this is the real punishment, forget having command stripped. I don't expect you to understand how I feel but..."

"Are you finished?" Seifer capped off.

"What?"

Seifer stood up and just looked at her. Stared at her staring at him.

__

Quistis, he thought. _I don't think I'll ever understand you. Not in the way I want to anyway. There really is two sides to you. To everyone else you're just the get-things-done Instructor. You don't think I haven't learned a thing about you in five years? For one thing, you always let your emotions erupt to your surface like you're doing right now. When we go back and tell the others about Squall and the change in command, you're going to do it whilst holding emotion back. You have got far too many feelings you keep sealed up inside you that they keep breaking out. It's like you've got this Secret Garden, where you keep all those feelings contained. You've never let anyone into that Secret Garden. You would have liked to with Squall, and it's on times like this when the doors to your Secret Garden are open and I get a look inside. But that's all I'll ever get, just a look inside. I never want to....._

....why am I thinking this shit? Grow up, Almasy, you wuss! You've been hanging around her too long. A true leader of men knows how to keep detached. A true great leader of men never lets emotions interfere with his commanding. You gotta fight with your head, not your heart. Charge into a battle to save the girl. Gee, that's original. Sorry, Quistis, but when the chips are down, this SeeD uses his head. It was a hard lesson to learn; following your dreams gets people killed. Following your head gets people out alive. Sit back and I'll show you how a real leader commands his peers. Oh, and take notes.

"I said, are you done?" Seifer parroted.

"Oh, come on Seifer." Quistis said with a minute degree of annoyance in her voice. "After all I've said, don't you have anything to say?"

Seifer ran his hand through his hair. "Nope."

"...nothing?"

"You said you just wanted an ear. You said I didn't have to give a reply."

Quistis looked away from him. _I should have known._

"Come on." he said. "We have to go tell the others Squall's off the team and we leave for Esthar in about an hour."

He started to walk out of the training center, Quistis soon following.

"Seifer..." she said. He stopped walking. "Don't tell anyone what I said...please?"

Seifer turned around to face her. A moment of such opportunity did not come often. Whatever he said to her could change things between them, but for better or worse?

"We're SeeD's Quistis." he said. "Watching each other's backs is part and parcel of our job. We're professionals. SeeD's don't cry. That was something I learned in your classes. Something _you_ told me. Something else you told me was that SeeD's have been conditioned to have a mind like a steel trap. I think you should stop asking me questions you already have the answers to yourself."

He walked away.

__

And just how do you feel about me, Seifer?

.....how's that for a question I don't have the answer to myself?

* * * *

"I'm not going." Squall echoed.

"I'm taking you off the team." confirmed Tatsel. "You're a loose cannon, Squall. You're a potentially lethal threat to yourself and to others. The team, now under the command of Seifer, will depart for Esthar."

"And me, sir?" Squall wondered.

"You'll be staying here."

"For now." Squall added, himself.

"No, Squall." contradicted Tatsel. "It doesn't work like that. I can't make you a 'Sleeper' again. You'll just go back to Galbadia and look for Rinoa."

"I thought what I do when not in action was none of Garden's business?"

"It'll be our business if you decide to ally with the Sorceress." said Tatsel, standing up and leaning over the desk.

"Sir, if you could be with your wife again. If there was a way you could see her again, you'd—"

"Patricia is _not_ the topic of conversation, Squall!!!" Tatsel yelled, banging his fist down on the table. 

Touched nerve.

Their eyes locked.

"Are you saying you're going to keep me here as a prisoner?" Squall asked.

"No, Squall. As a matter of fact, I'm actually _promoting _you. Congratulations, you're a captain now."

The look on Squall's face was not exactly ecstatic. He knew the catch was coming.

"No longer a 'Sleeper'" Squall said. "Promoted to captain...but you're keeping me here. You're going to make me faculty."

"You have experience as a SeeD unlike any other who has ever passed through these halls. You've defeated more than one Sorceress. The amount of men in history who are as skillful as you can be counted on the fingers of one hand. There is so much you can teach future SeeDs."

"You're giving me a desk job." Squall growled.

"That's the way it is, Squall." said Tatsel, with brutal honesty. "I can't in good conscience make you a field agent again. And I can't let you join forces with the Sorceress."

"I promised myself I'd never make a choice between SeeD and Rinoa...." Squall began.

"It's not a choice, Squall. Seifer had SeeD training and look what happened when he allied with a Sorceress. They are plain bad news, Squall. All they know what to bring to the world are wars and destruction."

"I don't agree with that, sir." Squall defied. "You don't see them kidnapping children from orphanages and raising them as soldiers since childhood."

"How dare you!" Tatsel challenged. "SeeD gave you everything."

"SeeD gave me _nothing_!" Squall growled through clenched teeth. "Nothing but grief. I never wanted command, and SeeD made me a leader. I never wanted anyone's problems, SeeD gave me an entire team. I fell in love with a Sorceress only to find guess what? SeeDs kill Sorceresses."

"It seems you're becoming disenchanted with your occupation, Squall." Tatsel observed.

"I'm going." Squall declared. "I'm going to go find her. You either let me go or I'll fight my way out. If you're not helping me, you're hindering me, sir."

Two SeeDs entered the room at Tatsel's signal. Squall could see they were armed. The one standing behind and just to the left of him had a gun in her belt.

"You're staying, Squall. You're now an Instructor. Your place is here now." Tatsel declared.

"Then you have my resignation, sir." Squall announced. "Effective immediately."

Tatsel was almost aghast. "We're not a golf club, Squall!! You're a SeeD for life."

Squall's gaze turned away from Tatsel. It was time to consider other options. He had to.....were there other options?

"I'll expect you to fill out the proper transfer documentation and have it completed and on my desk by morning." Tatsel went on. "Turn in your side-arm too."

Squalls thoughts came in a jumble. It was one of those very few moments in life where a decision you make on impulse in moment such as this can affect the rest of it. His thoughts screamed Rinoa, eventually forming themselves in a single two-syllable word. And that word was ; _Escape._

"Turn in your side-arm too." Squall heard Tatsel say. Squall remembered. The gun. The gun he kept in his sock drawer. The gun he never once used in his whole SeeD career. A standard SeeD-issue pistol. Just like the one the SeeD behind him was keeping in her belt. The gun.

Squall almost smiled to Tatsel.

"Then I guess this is a farewell to arms." Squall said, then kicked Tatsel's desk forward, toppling it over him. Instantly Squall spun and punched out the male SeeD to the right, and drew the gun from the belt of the female SeeD before she had time to act. Instinctively, she raised her arms like an idiot. Of course Squall wasn't going to shoot her. Squall's target was the giant glass that was the windows of this office.

The bullet screamed out of the pistol and shattered the glass instantly, the cold sea wind immediately filling the office, scattering papers and pens everywhere. Squall threw the gun back down to the floor and tugged at one of the large drapes that hung from the ceiling, and, clinging to it, vaulted his body out the window, the drapes coming loose from the hooks and forming a makeshift fragile rope.

He was airborne, the ocean below him and the Garden behind him, but only for an instant as the swing of the drapes completed it's arc and he turned back to the Garden.

In the Tatsel's office, Tatsel and the male SeeD had recovered. They looked through the blinding wind to see if they could find Squall below them, but he had disappeared behind a blue and white curve.

Squall sailed down the smooth exterior pastel marble of Balamb Garden. He was dizzy and hoping the drapes were short enough or he's fall into the Dollet bay below. Sure enough, the drapes reached their end and all slack was lost. Squall's fall stopped with noting more than a surprised jolt.

Squall was dangling from it now like a worm on a hook. Looking up, he could see the drapes disappear over a hump above him. He was dangling next to the tinted black glass windows that were undoubtedly one of the second floor classrooms. Then something surprisingly terrible happened.

Squall dropped a few inches and jolted to a stop again. The drapes were tearing. Up in Tatsel's office, Squall's weight on them had caused friction between them and the broken glass that was still in the windowframe. Squall only had a few seconds, little more.

He braced his feet against the black glass and kicked. The glass held.

He pushed himself away with his feet and swung back, kicking his feet against the glass upon return. The glass was pounded slightly but held. Squall dropped a little more.

Finally, he kicked himself away with the strongest force he could muster and swung back out into thin air, and braced himself.

Squall smashed through the dark glass just as the drapes gave way. He fell to the floor and lay there for a few seconds, adrenaline in his system winding down. A few cuts and scrapes, but far more desirable than a splashdown in Dollet Bay with a broken neck & spine, followed by drowning.

He picked himself up and clutched a study panel for support. Groggy and dazed but otherwise fine. Looking up, he could see the classroom was empty. Good.

But they'd be looking for him now. Garden would be on alert. All his command codes would now be invalid. He wouldn't be able to access the mainframe now even if he wanted to. They'd also be guarding the main entrance/exit. There had to be another way out.

__

Get out of here.

* * * *

The news had been bad, as had how they'd all taken it.

Selphie was crestfallen. Irvine was patting her shoulder and glowering at Seifer. Zell was not to happy with either Seifer or Quistis.

"Squall's not coming..." Selphie parroted.

"He's staying here." Seifer confirmed. "I think they're gonna make him an Instructor or something. I don't even care."

"What did you say to Tatsel?" Irvine demanded to know.

"Just my version of events. An insult or two at Squall's expense thrown in for good measure, but no fabrications."

"Leaving him behind, huh, Quistis?" Zell said to her. "I suppose this was a mistake too?"

Quistis merely looked at him. She was punishing herself enough, she didn't need Zell to do it.

"The point of the matter is." Seifer began. "Is that Squall is off the team. We'll all be able to do our job that bit better now. We leave for Esthar in one hour via Ragnarok. We continue our investigations there. If you have any questions or objections......get a life."

Seifer smirked and started to walk off. Three students rushed past him and almost knocked him over.

"What's going on?" he demanded, grabbing one by the arm.

"Squalls making a getaway!" yelled the students.

Quistis turned. Selphie and the others stood up.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah, I heard he totally freaked out when Tatsel said he was going to lock him up in a holding cell, so Squall pulled a gun on him. Now the whole Garden is looking for Squall."

Seifer wasn't dumb. He knew bullshit when he smelt it. Squall was trying to quit SeeD.

"Split up." Seifer ordered his team. "We're joining the search."

They nodded and ran, but they had all heard something in his voice the students hadn't.

Something that said; _It has to be one of us that finds him first._

* * * *

Quistis entered the car park.

"I know you're here." she said aloud. "I want to talk to you, that's all, Squall."

Squall emerged from the shadows.

"And just how did you know?" he asked.

Quistis smiled. "I thought the way you think. It would be stupid of you to go to the car park. You'd know all your command codes were now invalid and there was no way you would have been able to open the door. You knew everyone would know this would be a stupid place to hide so practically no-one would search here. I'm glad you paid attention in class, Squall."

"They all think I'm in the training center, don't they?" he said. "Because of all the hiding places."

Quistis smiled. But then her smile became sadder.

"Are you really going?" she asked.

"I have to go." he explained.

__

**~"This place is beautiful." said Quistis, looking out over the flowerfields.

"Yeah, the flower field" said Squall "...I forgot all about this place." 

Quistis turned back and looked at them. She was looking at Squall and Rinoa together, but talking to Squall.

"Rinoa forces herself into your world, no matter how many walls you put around yourself, Squall." she said. "I knew I couldn't compete with her. The only issue was whether you would make a place for her...And you did, pretty quickly." 

"Who knows......" was all Rinoa said.

"You've changed, Squall." Quistis concluded. "It's like Rinoa's the only one on your mind. Good thing this wasn't before the exam. I'll leave you two alone, now."~** 

"You really are in love with her, aren't you?" said Quistis. She shook her head, still smiling. "Sometimes I just feel like a secondary character in some epic love story about you two. And no matter who's writing it, it's always you and her that were meant to be together. No matter who tries to change the story to suit their own desires, Squall, in the end, it always seems to come back to the fact that you and Rinoa were meant to be."

Squall said nothing.

"So where will you go? What will you do?" Quistis asked.

Squall turned from her, sighed, and looked ahead. He had the most serious look on his face Quistis had ever seen.

"I don't know all of it, Quistis. All I know is I _have_ to do it. One thing Rinoa taught me is that she believed an opportunity was not just a random chance. It's Fate offering you a choice between a fond memory or a lifelong regret."

Quistis smiled. "She had a great philosophy."

"Don't you understand that I have to be with her?" Squall stated. "I know I've been slipping away these last five years. And I know the reason for that is her absence. This is the only opportunity I've had in five years to find her. It could be the only opportunity I _ever _get."

Quistis placed her hands on her hips, her head drew back and sighed. "This is just like the time you followed her out into space after Lunar Base blew up." she said.

"Remember what happened?"

"Yeah. I yelled at you to stay inside the pod. I'm glad you didn't."

"You're right what you said, Quistis." said Squall. "This _is _just like that time. And now I have to go. I have to find her."

"And how will you do that?" Quistis asked.

"I don't know." Squall repeated. "All I know is I have to go. Even if I never find her, I have to go. I have to be able to say I did it. Even if I fail, I have to be able to say I tried to find Rinoa again. I don't want to be an old man, dying in his bed surrounded by crying relatives, all the while regretting that I took a desk job in Garden and never saw Rinoa again. I love her, Quistis. I need to be with her."

Quistis nearly had tears in her eyes.

"What can I do to help you?" she asked.

Squall pulled the tarp off his bike and sat on it. "You can use your code to open that garage door." he said.

Quistis' fingers found the control panel. A series of simple keys later, and the retractable door opened. Afternoon light filtered into the car park. It was shining through the Galbadian desert mountains in the west. It's golden color growing slightly darker with each hour.

"That's beautiful." observed Quistis, then hearing the sound of Squall's bike starting up. Turning round, Quistis could see a half-smile on his lips. It was almost as if he knew Rinoa was looking at the same sight from the other side of those mountains.

Squall moved the bike forward, but skidded to a halt when Quistis called him.

"Squall wait!"

He turned and looked at her trot up to him.

"When will I.....when will we all see you again."

"I don't know." Squall repeated. "There's a chance that it may be 'perhaps never'. I could go and none of you will ever see me again. I could be back next month. Next week even, I could realize how stupid this all is and turn back two miles down the road. But what I'm glad of, Quistis, is that for the first time in my life, where I go from here is entirely uncertain. I'm chasing a dream. It scares me....and I love it. I actually love it."

Quistis smiled one final time. She knew it was the positive side of Rinoa's influence talking. She felt an act of impulse coming on.....

Before Squall could react, Quistis had placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled herself forward. She kissed him for what to her felt like an eternity. A glimmer of a dream hers. A preview teaser of a desire that had always been locked in her heart. And finally, just finally, she had gotten a taste of what she'd always wanted. She'd carried a torch for him, and now she was letting herself get singed by it. She was kissing Squall.

When she finally drew away, Squall had a confused look on his face. Quistis had a smile she couldn't contain.

"What was that?" Squall asked.

"A choice I made." replied Quistis.

"Between?"

"Between.....between a fond memory and I lifelong regret. At least now, whatever I do, I can say I did this one thing."

"It seems Rinoa didn't just affect me." Squall observed, almost with a hint of good humor.

"She touched us all, Squall." Quistis said finally, and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. "Go get her."

Squall kicked the bike into life and took off, sailing down the ramp, across the bust docks, scattering sea-gulls and fishermen. He was poetry in motion, riding on the wind. A lion, untamed, wild...._free._ He turned left when he reached the end of the pier, through Dollet town, out through the city gates and hit the Galbadia Interstate Highway running on full.

Quistis sat and watched, smiling.

__

Go Squall go.

And she sat there. Watching him head off into the desert. Watching the black figure getting smaller. And smaller. And smaller...

And then, just like that...he was gone.

* * * *

An hour later, Quistis was sitting in the radio technician's seat aboard the Ragnarok. She still had that strange smile on her face.

Selphie sat in the pilot seat. Instead of her usual exuberance, she sat quietly, looking out the Port side of the ship every now and then. Irvine was on her right, in the co-pilot seat, feet up on the controls.

She turned back and looked at him. He smiled, deliberately.

__

He's smiling. He knows that whenever he does it gets a smile outta me. He's trying to cheer me up.

Her emerald-green eyes met his grey-blue for a moment.

__

He's all I really have left. Poor Irvine. I've been thinking of Squall and worrying about him all this time I never noticed Irvine was there the whole time trying to cheer me up. The whole time? Wow, Irvine...Irvy really cares about me...

"Somehow." she said. "I think we'll see Squall again."

Seifer sat in the captains chair, already used to it.

"What now?" said Zell from somewhere at the back.

"Now?" echoed Seifer. "We get to Esthar."

Seifer may have had his thoughts on Esthar, but one thing was for sure, everyone else's where in the opposite direction. They were with Squall.

Ragnarok sliced across the horizon, boldly ever onward.

In his office, Tatsel stood by as the repair team were setting in new panes of glass. He was looking west, toward Galbadia. It was odd, but he was kind of hoping Squall would find Rinoa. He'd never get Patricia back, but Tatsel and Patricia were like Squall and Rinoa in more ways than Squall could possibly know.

He held her picture in his arms. Her red hair. Her blue eyes. Her smile.

"Happy anniversary, Darling." he said quietly to himself. "I love you."

He then looked forward, towards the sunset.

"Godspeed, Squall."

* * * *

Squall was like God's breath, sailing on the wind. He cut the desert in half with a black line of speed, like Moses through the Red Sea. He was going faster than he thought ever possible, the wind itself seeming like it was aiding his journey, pushing him ever forward and onward. The lion uncaged. As he sailed effortlessly over yet another hill, he saw something that almost struck him down. His jaw hung open and he instantly gripped the brakes, skidding to a halt, the engine whining in protest. He got off and didn't even bother to put the kickstand up. He let the bike fall to the ground and just stood there, in awe.

He ran to hire ground to get a better look, and was not disappointed.

Standing there, on a hilltop, he watched. It was the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The sun was setting over the Galbadian desert, a blazing copper-orange. But there were shards of blue sky still there, colliding with the sun just on the horizon. The light was spilling across that horizon, making it truly impossible to see the clear straight line of the desert meeting the sky. It was just a joining of beautiful color on a landscape.

Squall couldn't tell where the Earth stopped and Heaven began. When he died, he glimpsed Heaven. It never looked as beautiful as this. Perhaps now because he was alive.

This was it. This was what life was for. To see something like this with Rinoa. He knew then in his heart, he would find her. There was no doubt now. He _would _find her.

He stayed there for a while, sitting on that hilltop. He waited there until finally that borderline between Heaven & Earth gave way to the cool night sky of the desert.

He then picked his bike up and took off into the night, his heart filled with purpose. There was only one thing in the world more beautiful than that sunset. And he was going to be with her again.

Soon he was on the wind again, cutting through the desert. He was gone with the wind. His thoughts had changed from earlier on today. Earlier they had formed into the word; _Escape._

But now his thoughts had changed into new words. Words that would be with him the rest of his life;

__

I love you, Rinoa.

* * * * *

****

Author's Notes; The song that inspired the latter half of this chapter was "Runaway Train" by Tom Petty.

****

Author's Notes; There has been a lot of mentions in this story that SeeDs join for life. This is a reference and homage of mine to a truly _excellent _story named "SeeD For Life" by Tyranny. I recommend it to any reader if they wish to enjoy a real pleasant reading experience.


	7. Interlude - Selphie's Choice

__

Selphie's Choice

( first interlude )

****

My young love said to me:  
"My father won't mind  
And my mother won't cite you  
for your lack of kind."  
Then she drew closer to me  
and this she did say:  
"It will not be long, love  
'till our wedding day."

****

She stepped away from me,  
and She Moved Through the Fair  
And fondly I watched her  
move here and move there  
And then she went homeward  
with one star awake  
As the swans in the evening  
move over the lake.

The people were saying  
No two e'er were wed  
But one has a sorrow  
That never was said  
And she smiled as she passed me  
With her goods and her gear  
And that was the last  
That I saw of my dear.

****

Last night she came to me  
she came softly in,  
So softly she came  
that her feet made no din  
And she laid her hand on me,  
and this she did say  
"It will not be long, love  
'till our wedding day."

-Irish folk song

Irvine Kinneas looked out over the impressive man-made island that was Fisherman's Horizon. It was a real cool looking place. He was in awe. The daylight moon was bright over his left shoulder, and the sea breeze was all around.

It was peaceful. The problem was, that when things were peaceful, it made Irvine think too much. Now he was thinking of the circumstances that had brought him here. From the assassaination attempt on Edea, to the helping the others escape D-District Prison, and then finally turning against his country to help a Trabian sabotage a missile complex, which had barely been a suicide mission.

But it had to be done. What Galbadia, what his country was doing was wrong. He had to help Garden and SeeD. It was his duty, and if sacrificing his citizenship was the price he had to pay to his duty, then he'd do it.

__

.....And is that the real reason, Irvine Kinneas? he knew Stella would have asked.

And at just that moment, the two girls most important to him in his whole life were concurrently on his mind. One, Stella Kinneas, his sister....

__

**~"I don't know why people live the way they do, " she told him "as though life was a contagious disease. It's ridiculous. Promise me Irvy that you'll never turn into a stuffy serious adult. Life is good for making love and getting drunk. Why work so hard for future happiness when you can have it now?"~**

And the girl with green eyes and chestnut brown hair. She was in the Quad now. He had rushed to find her after he had lost sight of her during the joyful reunion with Squall, Rinoa and Zell. Only to find she was in the Quad, looking at a shattered stage, heartbroken. He'd hoped that the slight sniffle he'd heard was a trick of the wind and not Sefie letting sadness overcome her spirit. He'd looked to see if he could find a way he could do something about this...

__

Is duty the real reason you're here, Irvine Kinneas?

At that moment, the image of Selphie's exuberent smile entered his mind's eyes, making Irvine uncomfortably aware of another facet of his involvment with Squall's team. Selphie. Selphie was...she was an incredible woman. Girl, sorry. Eck. When he first saw her again, back at Galbadia Garden, it had stirred up memories. And 50% of memories are feelings. Feelings he'd had for pretty little 'Sefie Timid' were reawoken. He'd remembered instantly that one rainy night. It was raining like crazy, Sis Ellone had gone away, and Squall, Selphie and Irvine were nowhere to be found. Squall was later found standing outside in the pouring rain. They found Irvine and Selphie the next morning, in the lighthouse. It turned out Selphie had been playing out by the lighthouse, and got caught by the rain. Irvine had gone out alone to bring her back inside, but Selphie didn't want to go back out into the rain. So they stayed in the lighthouse all night. They were found the next morning, still asleep and still hugging each other for warmth. Seifer and Zell had had a field day with that one.

So, it was probably normal for Irvine to do crazy things when they were for Selphie. Anyway, when she'd shown up again at Galbadia Garden, all those old feelings came flooding back in and made his memories complete.

In any case, the feelings he had for her now were convoluted ones – warmth, connection, dependance, respect, others that he had no name for. And that scared him, because he had never felt so strongly about anyone before. He'd had a bond with Shelly, but she had only been his sister. Selphie was...different.

__

Face it, Irvine, stop bullshitting yourself. What you're really afraid of is that you're only here because she is, and you don't like what that says about you.

Irvine shrugged shoulders and realised what he was saying was most likely true. Maybe he was now being driven by some selfish desire to want to be around Selphie Tilmitt.

And then he could see Stella again, laughing and saying; "Maybe it's not want. Maybe it's _need _and you just don't know it yet, Irvy."

His train of thought was de-railed as he heard the electric hum of the elavator off to his right. Someone was coming up. The following sound of combat boots on the metallic grille walkway idicated......yep, Squall.

Irvine turned to face him.

"The headmaster gave the ok to let the technicians in the Garden. They're in there right now." Irvine said to him. 

All Squall said was "Ok." 

An idea erupted into Irvine's mind. "Say..." he began. 

Squall stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

"Uhh...I was wondering." Irvine continued. "Those technicians seem very handy. So like...would it be all right if I asked them to fix some other stuff?" 

Squall wondered what Irvine was on about for a moment, but agreed anyway. "As long as it doesn't slowdown the work on the Garden, go ahead. Try not to ask for too much." 

"Yeah, of course." Irvine agreed.

They jogged on toward Garden together for a few moments, then Squall stopped and turned when he felt Irvine had fallen behind.

"...What?" he prompted.

"...Selphie's feeling down right now." stated Irvine. "I thought I should let you know, since you're...kind of like everybody's leader. I think you should go talk to her. I know you're a klutz when it comes to these things, so I'll back you."

"...Where is she?" Squall asked.

"She's hanging out at the stage by the quad." Irvine informed.

They continued to run on. As they ran across the docking bridge, Irvine could see the technicians going to work on the Garden with their equipment.

"Wow." he said aloud. "I didn't expect all this heavy machinery."

Squall stopped and turned back. "How else are they going to repair it? With hammers and nails?" 

"Hey, hey, hey, this isn't my department." 

"Then what is?" Squall asked.

"...Guns and women of course." explained Irvine.

They ran on.

They found Selphie standing amongst the wreckage, just as Irvine had seen her earlier.

"Whew...this is so bad." she said as they approached.

Squall walked up to her. "Yeah. It's been crazy, with the Garden moving and crashing into FH. A lot's happened." 

"Y'know, I really wanted to see a band perform on this stage." Selphie said dejectedly, sinking down to a crouch. "I even had my eyes set on a few people, too. Oh well..." 

__

Man, she's really down, thought Squall.

And then, strangely enough, Squall decided to leave it to these two. Whether to get both of them out of his hair or a hidden romantic side at work, it's hard to tell. Maybe he was getting back at everyone trying to set up him and Rinoa in his own unique way. Whatever it was, he was splitting. 

"Irvine...you help her. I'm out of here." he announced, and began to walk away.

"...Alrighty." said Irvine, a little surprised but nonetheless glad to be left alone with Selphie.

Headmaster Cid's voice began to emante from the P.A. system. "Squall, this is the headmaster speaking. Please come to my office." 

__

What now? Squall thought, and ran off. 

"I guess there's no point feeling blue." Selphie said dejectedly. She was really down, Irvine could tell. It showed in her voice.

"That's right. Let's get the fun started." Irvine said, with _perfect _timing.

Selphie stood up and turned to look at him. "Fun? What fun?" she asked, the spirit returning to her voice.

__

I'm so brilliant, Irvine thought. _She gets full of spirit at just a glimmer of hope._

"So like...first, we'll ask the FH technicians if they can fix the stage." Irvine explained. "If they can fix the Garden, this should be a piece of cake for them." 

"Hmm...Do you think they'll do it?" Selphie asked.

"Don't worry. I'll back you. I'm sure they'll do it." Irvine reassured.

"Hey, that means...!" Selphie began.

"Yup, you can have 'your band' perform on the stage." Irvine finished.

"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie yelled, doing her little dance. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

__

Score baby! I'm all set to make my move. Irvine thought, but for the first time, he felt that making his 'move' was not as important as seeing Selphie happy.

As they walked back to FH, Irvine kept his eyes on Selphie. She was giddy with all the idea's she was telling him, and all the stuff she wanted and hoped they could do. It was strange, but the more and more she talked, the happier she became, which was lifting Irvine's spirits too.

At the back of his mind, he was wondering what was coming over him...


	8. Chapter VI; Investigations

Chapter VI; "Investigations"

The sun was now beginning to set over Esthar when the Ragnarok arrived.

Seifer's team were preparing to depart ship when Selphie and Irvine spoke up.

"A word of warning." Selphie began. "Esthar has changed a bit since you were all last here. Me and Irvine know the scene and the situation so just listen up."

Irvine spoke next. "We don't have an ally in President Veneres in the way we did with President Loire, I mean, Laguna. Veneres is nothin' like Laguna. He has gone on the record several times as being Anti-SeeD. As far as the authorities know, we're a group of friends. If they find out we're SeeDs, well...let's just say they won't be happy."

"What's this Veneres guy got against us, anyway?" asked Zell.

"Because Laguna supported us. When Laguna retired and Veneres came to power, he changed many things. It's because of these changes that Esthar is going through a period of civil unrest which could even go so far as to a revolution." explained Selphie.

"What's he done?" Quistis asked.

"Esthar has the most advanced technology on the planet as you know." Irvine said. "This was because Laguna was a good leader, and had a perfectly balanced budget to make sure the city ran properly. But Veneres has intentionally changed that. He's taken money out of welfare, housing and the health services and put it into the military and weapons research & development. Esthar now has weapons technology at least six years ahead of the rest of the world, while the people go hungry."

"That sucks." Zell stated.

"That's politics." shrugged Quistis.

"That's why there's talk of revolution." finished Selphie.

"Alright, so we're not welcome." said Seifer. "Look at me, I'm supposed to give a crap! We're here to find the families of the terrorists and hear what they have to say. We're also to investigate Odine Laboratories and see if we can find out what made those losers quit and go nuts."

"We should split up." recommended Quistis. "If SeeD is no longer welcome here then we should try to remain as inconspicuous as possible."

"Agreed." said Seifer. "You, me and Chicken-Wuss will look for Tedrin's family. Cowpat and The Ditz can go scope out Odine Labs and do their best not get arrested after five minutes."

Zell reacted as usual.

Quistis sighed.

Selphie stuck out her tongue.

Irvine simply gave Seifer the finger.

"That could qualify as rank insubordination, Kinneas." said Seifer.

"Oh this?" said Irvine, looking at his finger in a deadpan tone. Then said to himself; "I was just counting. This is either your IQ or the amount of diploids your mother had, Seifer."

Selphie was the only one who heard him, and did her best to keep a straight face.

"Alright!" said Seifer. "We meet back here in two hours, it'll be night by then. Move out!"

* * * *

President Veneres was exceptionally tall, a giant of a man. He made most tall men feel inadequately short when they were around him. He was at least a full seven feet and a half tall, with wide shoulders that sprouted arms as thick as tree trunks. His skin was ivory pale, but his eyes the most crimson dark. He had a shock of hair black as the deepest night, and his voice would scare the strength from a soldier's heart. He was no politician. Veneres was a soldier through and through, practically raised on the battlefield. He was a man with his own vision of how a country was to be run. He was no fool when it came to the Order Of Things. He'd been to many countries, and from what he had seen, he had decided that no political system of government, anywhere, ever, worked. A political system in which every single constituent was satisfied was an impossibility. There would always be a losing side to every vote. No matter what decisions were made by how many or how few people, someone would always be the defeated party.

This was 20 years of experience speaking. Democracy, Communism, Fascism, Totalitarianism, Republican, Monarchy, Dictatorship, Senate, Elected Council, even anarcho-syndicalist Commune......none worked.

Because the few, the minorities in any civilization would always suffer. Utopia is a pipe dream. Veneres knew this. He was a firm believer that when it came to a so-called 'perfect world', fools would always die on the road to their own paradise.

Veneres knew better than to try to believe that he could make the world perfect. His plan was instead to rule the way he saw fit. He never bullshitted his way through politics. Face facts, people. I'm the president. My word is law and what I say goes, and what I say is that I only serve the majority and the greater good. The life of one troubled citizen is nothing compared to the immense lifespan of a society.

Of course, there was always troubles now. The peasants are revolting, _et cetera._ There was talk of revolution, and of Veneres being kicked out of office.

Veneres considered such so-called 'revolutionaries' as fools. They were like the characters of Orson Welles' Animal Farm, never realizing they had had it so much better under the original Order Of Things until after it was too late.

Still, no matter. Even if some daredevil Napoleon wannabe tried anything, the might of the Esthar military was allied to Veneres.

He knew he would still have many years left in power, and in those years he would _still _continue to rule in the interests that _He _deemed important. Politics be damned.

Right now he was looking out over mighty Esthar, this giant city-state. He was also trying to ignore the annoyance that sat on his desk, smoking an endless chain of cigarettes. The blond man with the scar in the shape of a cross on his neck.

"You tell 'em, chief." said the man. "Heh heh, I never believed in politics either. Well...I guess religion is kinda like a political system. You get one Big Cheese at the top shouting out all the orders and you have all the morons blindly obeying because they wanna stay on the Big Kahoona's good side and not get a lightning bolt shoved up their ass."

"Indeed." said Veneres quietly, although his voice was still booming.

Draven got off Veneres' desk. "You know, SeeD is in the city." he said.

"I have ordered my troops to be aware of suspicious characters." Veneres replied, never turning back to face Draven.

Draven grinned to himself. He knew just who the team were. He could have easily given Veneres the descriptions of the team who was now in the city. He knew the faces of Seifer Almasy, Quistis Trepe and Zell Dinct...but..but.....there were two others with them. And he didn't know their names. The male one, he was sure he had glimpsed five years ago, the one with the hat. And then there was the green-eyed girl. There was something about her. His preternatural memory told him that she was important, somehow. For good or bad, he didn't know. 

Draven had a very unique memory. You get that when time is entirely flexible to you. He could remember things as if they happened only...tomorrow. Sometimes this memory was a curse, like right now. The green-eyed girl had not been there on that day five years ago. And yet...and yet, she _was _important, somehow. Dammit.

But Draven didn't want to let Veneres complete his part in the scheme of things easily. He loved to watch this big butch bastard jump through his hoops, all the while considering he was an integral part of Galen's plans.

__

Got news for you, bub, Draven thought. _You're nothing. Galen is the one calling the shots, and I'm his right hand man. Peter to his Christ. Beelzebub to his Satan. Lloyd Henreid to his Randall Flagg. And you...you're just a secondary character. A plot point. Don't get idea's above your station, and your station is Loser Central._

"Bit of a complication." Draven said. "Squall Leonhart ain't with them. He's gone and done a runner into Galbadia, trying to find the Hyne...I mean, that Rinoa bitch."

Veneres turned around for the first time. And Draven could see his eyes for the first time. Crimson red they were, to the point of blackness. Man, it was creepy.

"My best warriors have been dispatched to find her first." Veneres announced. "They'll get to her before he does, I know it."

"If there's one thing I've learned," began Draven. "It's not to underestimate Heartilly or Leonhart, _especially _if they join forces."

"Leonhart is an insect." stated Veneres. "I'd crush his larynx with my boot myself if I didn't see him as not worth me doing it."

"Gee, if I didn't know you any better Van, I'd say you didn't like SeeDs." deadpanned Draven.

"Actually, Draven." Veneres replied. "My opinion of SeeD and people like Squall Leonhart is so low that he would have to work incredibly hard just to disappoint me."

"....Whatever." said Draven, borrowing a phrase.

* * * *

Meanwhile...

In the great and sweeping concept of Time that this story is all about, it is impossible to trust a phrase such as "Meanwhile...", as the events that occur next are happening over seven hundred years from the previous events. But, as flexible and incredible a tool as the human imagination is, "Meanwhile..." is still a good way to switch between plot points....

She was standing in the throne room, awaiting his response.

Much in the same way Veneres was standing with his back to Draven, Galen now stood with his back to her, looking out the window at that evil sky.

"Draven has told me that Leonhart has left SeeD to pursue the Hyne's vessel." she said.

"Yes. Her name is Rinoa." replied Galen. "She and Squall were once in a very close relationship."

"Are you not worried that this may be a relationship he wants to rekindle?" asked the girl.

"He will not have time for such a thing. One way or another, the Hyne will go to Esthar. Either she will be taken by Veneres' men, or she will go willingly." was Galen's reply.

"Are you not worried that if that is the case, Leonhart will come too?" she asked.

She knew better that to question Galen's plans. But she knew that she could serve him better if she knew the full story.

"It will not matter, Xarsk." he said. "This is called The Gathering. The Hyne and The Last _will _battle to the death. It cannot be thwarted. The Alpha and The Omega are destined to duel. The Gathering insures that she will cross distance and time itself to face me. It is a conspiracy of circumstances that will do it, true. But Hyne is far too incapacitated to even realize that The Gathering is actually happening. She's practically comatose. As for her vessel, Rinoa....She will only feel like she is being drawn somewhere."

Xarsk nodded. It is not her place to disbelieve the words of Lord Galen, but the whole story to her sounded to far fetched to be interesting. She would just follow her orders and serve as Captain Of The Guard as best she could, which was pretty damn good, even if she did say so herself.

Xarsk was no fool who suffered blind loyalty gladly, though. It was a family trait. Almost all of her descendants had been great military leaders. Their family name a glorious one. True, they had fallen hard in the last three generations, and Xarsk was the only one left to carry on the title, crest and honor of the family name. That name now served once again under Galen's family name, although now, unlike the first recorded case, it was not by choice.

She knew Galen liked to see her wearing family crest and be reminded that she served under him now. It was so fitting for her proud family line to come such a full circle.

"Nonetheless." Galen spoke. "I am a man who likes to keeps his 'bases covered' as they say. Squall is, and will always be an x-factor. I understand his nature better than anyone else possibly can. That loose cannon must be removed. Send Sio to lead Veneres' men."

"Yes, my Lord Galen." said Xarsk. She curtseyed as she left and walked back out through the corridors of Ultimecia Castle.

She was a tall woman, about mid-twenties. She had fair complexion and a warriors spirit. The most common genetic trait was to be blond, tall and with blue eyes. Xarsk had the tallness, but the proud blondness and blue eyes were not hers from birth. She had watery-brown dark eyes, so it was hard to tell the difference between the iris and pupil. And her hair was a short platinum dark-copper red. She almost always wore her full tech-armor suit, which was skin-tight but incredibly resilient, able to withstand bullets and made the wearer incredibly durable. She may have bore the crest of Galen De Lioncourt's dragon on her shield, but the cross of her family's crest was forever on her shoulder. Even when the armor was gone, it was still there as a tattoo.

Draven was proving to be a useful link to the past, she knew that. But there was something about the reasons he gave Galen for joining with them that struck a nerve with her. He had wanted a shot at one of the SeeDs. All Xarsk knew was that his name was Seifer. But Seifer was a common enough name, so why had she reacted so strangely to this?

She tried to put it out of her mind as she grabbed a torch and wandered down into the bowels of the castle to find Sio. She was here in the dark, all alone.

But Xarsk Almasy always said she worked best alone.

* * * *

Back in what was called the Present, by those who lived there, Selphie and Irvine wandered the streets of Esthar.

"Man, it's worse than when we left it." said Selphie.

Irvine nodded.

The people were restless. The air seemed charged with the desire for revolution. The people walked the streets in anxiety, waiting for the rebellion they could feel was coming. President Veneres days were indeed numbered. It was like being in a room filled with gas. All it takes is for one person to light up a cigarette, then all hell breaks loose.

Eventually, they made it to Odine Laboratories.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Selphie asked, as Irvine walked up to the guard.

"Une piecé de gateau." said Irvine. "Let me do most of the talking. I've got a blackbelt in B-S"

Selphie gave him a playful slap, before they stood in front of the guard.

"Hi. Howdy." greeted Irvine. Selphie noticed that Irvine's Galbadian accent was now heavily pronounced. She had a strange smile on her face as she looked at him talk in this strange mid-western drawl.

"Say buddy," Irvine continued. "There a dactar in da house? Heh, Jes' a lil' Gaalbaydian humor, ma man. Don' tayke it to hart."

"What is your business?" asked the guard.

"Heh. Me and ma sister here, we came ta see our Uncle Odine. Didn' we, sis?" Irvine said.

Selphie realized how to pick up on the thread, and began to imitate Irvine's Galbadian accent. After a few years of knowing him, she thought she could handle a smattering.

"Hi. How're ya?" she said, and Irvine tried to contain his surprise. Selphie had been able to dump her strong highland Celtic accent and copy his mid-western easily. It was surprising to hear her like this, even though he liked it, he still preferred her northern Gaelic.

"So like, we came heere on vacation." Selphie continued, remembering to say 'vacation' instead of 'holiday'. "And we were hopin' maybee we could gat ta see 'are deer ol' Unk. So as my bro' said. There a Dac in da house?"

"The labs are not open to visitors." stated the guard.

"Awwwwwwwwww." moaned Selphie. "But we Kayme all da wey from Dayling city to see Unk. Surely y'all can make an ecks-heption?"

"Hang on." said the guard. "I'll have to go ask him. What are your names?"

Irvine removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair, then said; "Kinneas. Irvine Kinneas."

"And ah'm his sister,....Rinoa. Rinoa Kinneas." added Selphie.

The guard looked at her. "Like the Sorceress?" he hazarded.

"Hey, she's Gaalbaydian too. Why, dat name is as common as a cow's farts, if y'all forgive mah ecks-pressions." Selphie covered.

"You two don't look like brother and sister." the guard observed.

Selphie and Irvine looked at each other.

"Adopted." they said simultaneously.

The guard walked back inside.

"Let me ask you something." said Irvine to Selphie. "Why is Odine Laboratories suddenly off-limits?"

Selphie shrugged her shoulders.

"And what's up with that accent?"

Selphie giggled, her Gaelic twang returning.

The guard returned, but he still eyed them suspiciously. "The doctor says you can come in. He's curious to see why you're here."

Selphie and Irvine nodded and followed him in.

Odine was a curious man. He was curious about many things, and was always fascinated by a new toy. If he had new designs or a new discovery, it would immediately take precedent over a former idea. He left a lot of things unfinished.

Right now, he was curious that his niece and nephew had come to visit. Considering he was an only child.

Two figures entered the lobby of the main lab, escorted by the guard. Hang on a second....a male with a hat and a ponytail, and a green-eyed girl. He'd seen these before somewhere...yes, it was years ago. Back then, he had seen them in the company of.....Sorceress Rinoa, when she was just a fledgling.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the boy raised his arms in greeting and rushed up to greet him.

"Unkie Odine!" he yelled, throwing his arms around him and giving him a big hug. Irvine then whispered in Odine's ear; "I have a gun on a spring hidden up my right arm. You make one wrong move or feel the urge to squeal like a pig, that big brain of yours you're so fond of will be on display on the wall behind you. I'm your nephew and Rinoa here is your niece. Play along. Capiche?"

Odine nodded.

"Vy, mien nephew." he said, picking up the play, much as Selphie had done.

Selphie coughed.

"Ah, um, vy yes, unt mien niece....Rinoa."

"Hi, Unkie Odine. It's great ta see y'all." said Selphie, back to her forced Galbadian accent.

"Say, _Uncle,_" said Irvine, he has a tight grip on Odine's shoulder. "How 'bout we go up to yore office and talk about old times?"

"Um, yes, nephew." said Odine, leading them upstairs.

* * * *

"Yo, guys. I think this is the place." said Zell.

"Well, well, well." said Seifer. "Look what a career in the sciences pays for."

It was luxurious penthouse estate, atop one of the many, many pastel colored buildings of glass, plastic and marble that formed Esthar City. Despite the political chaos and brewing revolution, the city still looked like a handful of jewels scrunched up together.

This place must have had at least two swimming pools, a tennis court, and even a sky-pad for a top of the range hovercar. "Rich" was too small a word.

"So how much do _you _make, Seifer?" Zell attempted.

"More than you." replied Seifer. "A lot more."

"And I make more than both of you put together." said an annoyed Quistis, pressing her thumb to the plate next to the door, which would signal to the occupants that they had company. "Now be quiet."

The door was opened by a dark haired woman in her late forties. Tedrin's wife, Kinthia.

"Yes?" she asked. "Can I help you?"

She wore a dressing gown, even at this late hour of the day. She had no make-up on and her hair was very frizzy. She was stressed and anxious. And it showed.

"Kinthia Melores?" asked Quistis.

"Yes. That's me." the woman answered.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you. We have some questions....about your husband." said Quistis.

Kinthia made to close the door. "I've already talked to the Estharian Guard about Tedrin!"

Quistis pressed her hand to the door gently. "We're not working for Veneres."

"We're with a different agency." stated Seifer.

"Your accents." observed Kinthia. "You're not _from _Esthar, are you?"

"No, we're not." acknowledged Quistis. "But we do wish to talk to you about your husband. Can we come in?"

Kinthia hesitated, then opened the door. "But only for a short while." she said.

The interior of the penthouse resembled nothing of the outside. It was a testament to the Victorian. Old oak chairs, tables and other furniture. Portraits and drapes on the walls. Rich, soft, exquisite carpeting and so on and so on. It was almost like stepping back in time. The only piece of equipment that betrayed the image this house set was the computer and electronic systems of Tedrin's study. There it was an eclectic mix of modern technology and Victorian custom.

"What a nice place you have here." said Quistis, gazing in wonder. It was like her dream home.

"Thank you." said Kinthia. "You wanted to talk about my husband?" she prompted.

"Yes." said Quistis. "Is there someplace we can talk?"

Kinthia led them to the living room. Whilst Zell and Seifer just stood in the doorway, Quistis sat on the chair closest to the couch were Kinthia sat.

"About your husband...." Quistis began.

"Tedrin is dead, is'nt he?" This was not a question. She was just asking for acknowledgement. She had to hear someone else say it and know she was not crazy.

"Yes. He was killed in Deling City a few nights ago." Quistis answered.

Kinthia nodded calmly. Too calmly.

"You said you'd already given your story to Veneres' boys?" said Seifer.

"Actually, it was that I did _not_ give them my story. Not to them, not to the media, not to Galbadian Intelligence, _no one._" stated Kinthia. "They told me to shut up, and just tell my friends and family that Tedrin had just vanished. I'm supposed to leave out "any and all details another party may perceive as suspicious" to use their words."

"Did they threaten you?" asked Zell.

Kinthia nodded. "They said that they would take everything from me. My home, my family, my life."

"So why are you telling us?" asked Seifer.

"Because I have a suspicion about who you people are. I think I know what this 'different agency' you work for is. But, I can't say it, or your mission will be compromised, I take it?" suggested Kinthia.

"That's right." said Quistis. "Now....about your husband?"

Kinthia began to show signs of distress, and looked at Seifer and Zell in the doorway, then back at Quistis. "I'll only talk to you, ok?" offered Kinthia.

"Okay." agreed Quistis. She shrugged her shoulders at Seifer and Zell, who left, closing the door behind them.

"Find Tedrin's computer." ordered Seifer.

Zell rolled his eyes. Nothing was worse than Seifer in command. All he needed was to say "You will respect my authoritah!" and the image would be complete, according to Zell.

Zell stuck his hands in his pockets and made for the study. Seifer followed in that personal stride of his. Give Seifer a pair of jodhpurs and the right set of boots and he could be marching into Poland.

In Tedrin's study, there was the computer. It's large screen a vulgarity among the rest of the otherwise aesthetic pieces of Victorian era relics.

Zell booted it up and waited for the screen to clear.

"Nuts." he said, seeing only lines of machine code. "It's encrypted."

"So un-encrypt it." ordered Seifer.

"Hack Tedrin's computer?" began Zell. "Selphie's the one you'd want for that. But I could do it. Problem, is," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a compressed data storage unit. "Takes too damn long."

Zell connected one of the cables from the computer to the unit and began to copy Tedrin's hard-drive at mega-speed.

"This way, we just copy his hard-drive into the unit, hook the unit up to Selphie's laptop later, and get her to hack it then. Go on, you can say it, you're impressed." boasted Zell.

"I'd rather say you're a dork."

"Well, I know you're taking a great risk telling me your story..." began Quistis.

"No, you're mistaken. I have no real story to tell . I just wanted to give you my perception of recent events. I think you have other clues and you can piece it together better than i." said Kinthia.

"Why do you only want to talk to me?" Quistis asked.

"Because, ....it may sound stupid, but I felt you would understand. I have a feeling of empathy from you." explained Kinthia.

Quistis nodded.

"Tedrin and I never had children. It's something I regret, but almost don't now." Kinthia began her story. "At least...unlike the other's, I don't have to have to tell my children their father went insane and held hostage a hotel in Timber."

"The others?"

"The wives of the other scientists. The ones my husband worked with."

"What were your husband and the others working on?" Quistis asked.

"That's just it, I still don't know. Every time I went to Odine Laboratories, I was ordered to keep quiet. They told me nothing about the project that had done this to my husband. I remember when the project began, though. Tedrin came home one night. Oh, he was very exited. All he told me was that Doctor Odine had gotten his hands on plans for the construction of a machine that was _centuries _ahead of it's time, but it was all 'hush-hush'. That was when things began to slip. He began to spend more and more late hours at the lab. It was all he could do. I was completely forgotten about. Even when I began an affair he hardly noticed, only when I confronted him about it. He realized how much he loved me, and said he wanted to work out our marriage. He took a little time off the project, and for a while we were in love again. I remember the night he came home, thrilled to bits, telling me that the project was complete. He'd still put in a few hours at the lab, but much less than he previously had. I thought everything would get better then.

I could not have been more wrong.

I remember it so clearly in my head. Tedrin came home very late one night. He was white as a sheet, like he had seen a ghost. I tried to calm him, but he looked at me with traumatized eyes. He just kept babbling over and over again; "It's over. It's all over. I'm dead. You're dead. It's all over." I tried to ask him what he meant, but he was acting like a madman. It only got worse there. He began to have terrible nightmares. For an entire month straight, not a single night went by that he didn't not wake up, screaming in absolute terror. I would always try to calm him, but sometimes he would just scream and scream for nearly half an hour solid. I found him one day, in our penthouse garden. He was out in the torrential rain, sitting on his mower, completely naked, and sobbing like a lost child.

When I contacted the other scientists' wives, they too told me that their husbands were acting mad as well. One of the scientists, Durat was his name, shot himself in the face, in front of his wife. He had said, "I can never do it. I am not a soldier. This is the only mercy I can give myself."

When we finally contacted the authorities to seek professional help, our husbands just vanished, without a warning. I came home, and then I found this...."

Kinthia handed Quistis an old note. Looking at it, Quistis knew it must be Tedrin's handwriting.

__

The insanity is broken, it said. _I know what I have to do now. We MUST fight back. Whatever happens to me, Kinthia, please don't think any less of me, and remember that I love you._

Quistis looked up. Kinthia had tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you know what it's like," said Kinthia. "To watch someone you love slowly slip away? To see them go through mental and emotional hell and not be able to help them?"

Quistis nodded sadly.

"....Yes." she said. "I do know what it's like."

* * * *

Irvine practically threw Odine into his office. Selphie followed, locking the door.

"Alright, 'unkie Odine'," Irvine began, playing up the tough guy image. "Let's talk. Have a seat."

Irvine drew back his leg and booted Odine into the chair at his desk. Selphie was already standing there with a line of duct tape, and began to tie Odine to the chair.

Irvine vaulted himself over and sat on Odine's desk.

"So...." he said. "What's up, doc?"

Odine's eyes widened as Irvine stretched his arm, and sure enough, out flew the gun, loaded on a concealed spring up his sleeve.

Irvine's eyes scanned the room, and eventually rested on something he found _very _interesting on top of a pile of papers.

"Hey, I remember this." he said, picking up the fist-sized crystal. "Maniac Athena. Nasty piece of work, this. A shame it's status has been reduced to paperweight. I always make it a point to bring home souvenirs from a mission. You mind if I keep this?"

Odine shook his head frantically.

"Heh." chuckled Irvine. It may have been an act, but Irvine could see why Seifer liked acting this way. He pocketed Maniac Athena, completely unaware that such a simple action like this would affect so many lives later on.....

Selphie began to boot up Odine's personal computer.

"Vy are yu doing zis to me?" demanded Odine.

"I dunno, doc." replied Irvine. "Maybe it's just simply because I don't like you. Maybe it's because you used to work for Adel. Maybe it's because of what you done to all those kids. Maybe it's because you created this Maniac Athena here, which was going to be used to kill my friend, Rinoa. Or maybe it's just because I'm one mean bastard. Pick an explanation. Either way, we had clues and they all pointed here. I'm not going to bother making a long and boring explanation of how we got here, needless to say, we both know why I'm here."

Odine looked at Irvine. If Irvine was bluffing, the doc couldn't tell.

"Listen very carefully," said Irvine, deliberately parodying Odine's accent. "I shall say zis only once."

Odine nodded.

"Who – is – Tedrin?" Irvine asked in his normal voice. "We know he and a bunch of your boys went nuts because of stuff that went on here. So the 60 million Gil question is; What the heck went on here?"

"Or, if you don't wanna talk," said Selphie, picking up on the nasty routine. "We can just ask Mister Computer here. What's the password, Doc?"

Odine remained silent. That is, until Irvine prodded his gun in Odine's right elbow. "How's that tennis arm, Doc?" he said. "You got two arms. I don't wanna have to ask you twice."

".......Adel." said the doctor, reluctantly.

"Adel." Irvine repeated. Selphie began to feed commands into the computer. "Good boy, doc. Know you know how the game works. I ask a question, and you give me an answer. If the answer reeks of warm bull, it's Bye-Bye-Backhand Serve." Irvine thrust his gun in Odine's arm again to drive home the point.

"And the next question is....." began Selphie. "What's Project; Tempus Fugit?"

"You heard the girl."

"Almost all the files referring to it have been wiped clean, except the good doctor's diary." explained Selphie. "January 30th, Project; Tempus Fugit is completed. Veneres and his acquaintance most pleased. February 29th, Final testing complete. Ready to begin Phase 2 Testing with animal and then human experimentation's. March 5th, animal and human testing a failure. Guardian Forces and certain species of monster successful, but mortal bodies are unable to survive the journey. 12 specimens and 1 human lost. March 12th, anomaly occurred. Gate was activated from the other side! Tedrin's team were present on location at instant. Veneres' men will detain and investigate thoroughly. April 12th, Tedrin and his team vanished! The ******* is to be shipped to the security of the presidential palace. Exploration and experimentation will most likely begin again there."

"Interesting." mused Irvine.

"Very interesting." agreed Selphie. "I'm printing it."

"Okay, Doc." said Irvine, turning back to Odine. "This blank here, these four asterisks. What is the word?"

"That is a trade secret and cannot be discussed." replied the doctor, scratching an itch on his right foot with his left. Irvine looked down, then grabbed Odine's shoe, pulling it off. Dammit, he found what he was worried he'd find. An emergency signal transponder. One of Veneres little tricks, in case anyone tried to kidnap the doctor. There would be guards here in minutes!

"That was damn stupid!" yelled Irvine, striking Odine on the jaw.

"What happened?" yelled Selphie.

"Our time is up, we have _got _to go!" replied Irvine. "We'll sneak out quietly through the front door like nothing happened."

He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, and was immediately greeted with machine-gun fire from the battalion of guards dashing up towards the office. Irvine reacted instantly and flung himself back into the office, then throwing his weight against the door to keep it sealed as long as possible.

"Or not." said Selphie.

Irvine's eyes darted around the office, and rested on the computer, and then the window.

"How's that printout?" he asked.

"Nearly done!"

There was a heavy pounding on the door Irvine was pressed against. "Who is it?" he called effeminately.

"Sefie, you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

The pounding on the door got heavier. The guards had begun firing bullets into the armored heavy door.

"Just a minute!" Irvine called back.

"Got it!" Selphie yelled, folding up the printout and tucking it between her bosom. Too late, any minute know, those guards were going to shoot the door off it's hinges.

Irvine vaulted across the room and grabbed the computer's monitor, yanking it clear away from the processor, then set it down on the ground in front of him.

He leaned forward with one foot drawn back, looking like some superbowl athlete ready to kick a field goal. Except football pro's never held a gun in their right arm.

At the same instant the door burst open, Irvine kicked the monitor like some outsized football. It was an excellent kick, the monitor flying right across the room towards the guards. In the same instant it was in mid-air, Irvine fired a second perfect aim, this time with his gun.

The monitor exploded into fiery shards, raining down onto the guards.

"Let's go!" yelled Selphie, grabbing onto Irvine's wrist.

They dashed out the doorway, past the guards, Irvine using his gun to cut them a clear path to the exit.

And, once they made it outside and were lost in the crowd, they still ran. Arm in arm, running like the wind.

* * * *

It was two hours later, and night.

They had regrouped just outside of Esthar Airstation. They had traded stories. Kinthia's account of the last days she saw Tedrin, added with Odine's diary, completed with the facts they knew so far.

"Alright." said Zell. "Now what do we do?"

"This is all we really know so far. Tedrin and the others were working with Odine on something called Project; Tempus Fugit. Then something happened. Apparently the "gate", whatever it was, was opened from the other side. Whatever Tedrin and the others saw next, gave them temporary insanity. And we know whatever caused this has been holed up inside the presidential palace. Whatever we do now is up to the team leader."

Everyone looked at Seifer, who was deep in thought. Finally, he grinned.

"Then we break into palace." he said.

Almost everyone did a double-take.

"You're joking. You _are _joking!" yelled Selphie.

"This is nuts!" dismissed Zell.

"Seifer..." said Quistis. "The Esthar Presidential Palace is the most secure facility on the planet. No one has ever been able to break in before."

"No one has ever tried." sneered Seifer. "And besides, we're SeeD. Elite special forces. We can do anything!"

"We may be special forces." replied Quistis. "But the five of us can't even hope to take on the might of Veneres' forces ourselves."

"Whoever said anything about fighting our way in?" asked Seifer. "We just make it a covert operation, a two-man team. We sneak in, find out Veneres' little secret and sneak out."

Quistis sighed.

"And if we have time," continued Seifer jokingly. "We find out what kinda porn Veneres likes to download to his computer and then blackmail him."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Alright." Seifer began to cut to the point. "The team is going to be Quistis and Cowpat here. We need the lightest and most agile of us for this team. I'd send The Ditz, but we need her skills to hack the palaces security net."

"Hey!" called Zell. "What about me?"

"In the highly likely event Cowpat or Quistis botch the mission, we'll need Ragnarok as an extraction vehicle. I can't fly it, and The Ditz will have her hands tied. So you're up, Chuckles."

Zell crossed his arms, still not happy with the plan.

"Okay." finished Seifer. "Everyone clear with my idea?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's get ready. We move in half an hour. We have until then to brief and prepare for it. Let's go."

Seifer turned back an started walking towards the Ragnarok. Eventually, the others followed.

* * * *

Half an hour later, two figures dressed entirely in black night-camouflage crouched on the roof of the building most close to the presidential palace.

It was the closest building possible, but was shorter, and at least 75 feet away. It was the best they could get, and it would have to do.

The presidential residence was lit up like a great Christmas tree in the distance.

"Looks like a long climb." mused Irvine.

"Well then," began Quistis, reaching for her grapple. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

She fired the grapple, cutting through the air, a direct line to the roof of the presidential palace.

As soon as Quistis decided it was tight and secure on the other end, Irvine anchored the cable to an air vent outlet on this building.

"Tight?" Quistis asked.

"Tight." replied Irvine.

They stood in front of the cable together, looking at the long climb ahead of them. Not to mention the long drop to the ground if they slipped.

"Quistis...." Irvine began.

"You don't have to worry about me, Irvine." she replied. "I can do this. We all had to go through something like this in basic training. I can handle it."

"Oh......good." said Irvine. Then hooked his legs around the cable and pulled himself up. "Actually, I was going to say 'ladies first', but nevermind."

Quistis shook her head and then pulled herself up onto the cable after Irvine.

"The trick to it." she explained, as they crawled across upside down like possums. "Is to not look down."

"Yeah." agreed Irvine. "We'll get to do plenty of that anyway if we fall."

There they were, inching their way across the tight cable, onwards and upwards across the diagonal line.

Selphie sat at the communications relay station on the Ragnarok's bridge, her laptop hooked up the Ragnarok's communications array.

"You sure you can do this?" she heard Zell say from the pilot's seat.

"The Esthar Presidential Palace has the most secure mainframe in the world." Selphie said. "Nine out of the ten best hackers on the planet couldn't beat it."

"_Nine _out of ten?" echoed Seifer. "Who's the other one?"

Selphie cracked her knuckles and began to type. "You're looking at her."

Eventually, Quistis and Irvine reached the roof of the presidential palace.

"Une piece de gateau!" said Irvine. "Now we go in."

Quistis soon found what she was looking for, the hook end of the grapple. She pried it loose from where it was lodged and flung the cable free. She then re-loaded the firing arm of her own grapple with another cable.

"Hey!? What are you doing?" hissed Irvine.

"Covering our tracks." explained Quistis.

Irvine muttered something and swung himself over the ledge, hanging on by one hand as he pressed the device he had to the glass. It was a piece of equipment that would scan through all frequencies until it found the right note to shatter the glass.

Irvine vaulted himself clear inside, with Quistis following.

All of as sudden there was a crackling in their ears. "_-an...ou...ear me?_"

Quistis pressed her left hand to her ear. "We hear you, Selphie." she said.

"_I've unlocked all the doors on the top floor, but that's all I can do for you here._" explained Selphie.

"Where's Project; Tempus Fugit?" Irvine asked.

"_Security is at it's tightest around a lab on floor 54._ _It must be there._"

"Alright then." said Quistis. "We use the cables of the palaces internal lift shaft to make it to the 54th floor."

"Understood." said Irvine.

They stood in front of the lift doors. "_Open sesame!" _came Selphie's voice. The doors swung open, exposing bare shaft and rows of strong steel cable.

"We can't use the lifts because they have security cameras inside." explained Quistis. "So, just when you thought you'd seen enough of cables...."

Irvine leapt into the shaft and grabbed hold of a cable. Quistis did the same, and they began to inch their way down.

"Man, the gravity..." muttered Quistis. "Feels like I've put on a couple of pounds."

"I wasn't going to say anything, out of respect." joked Irvine.

"You got a better idea than this?" asked Quistis.

"As a matter of fact, I do." replied Irvine, grabbing onto another cable, holding himself out by them. "See you on the 54th floor." he said, then allowed himself to plummet.

"What the hell." said Quistis, and rocketed after him.

Upon reaching the 54th floor, Quistis looked frantically around, but Irvine was nowhere to be seen!

__

Oh Gods! Please don't say he fell! Surely he would have screamed....

"Quisty!" came Irvine's voice, making her jump. She turned and could see his head sticking out an air duct. He was grinning.

"This way to the lab." he ducked back inside, allowing Quistis to swing over and crawl into the vent.

Irvine tried something. "Selphie?" he hazarded. No reply.

"Nothing." said Quistis. "Something must be interfering."

When they came to the end of the end, Irvine held the mesh grille with one hand and punched it out of it's frame with the other. After setting it down in the vent behind him, Irvine crawled out and dropped to the floor, landing gracefully like a cat.

Quistis followed, Irvine catching her in his arms. As she stood on her own feet, Quistis looked around. The room was quiet, dark and deserted. Every sound made a creepy echo, a sonic ghost of every action and sentence. All the equipment and computers were under tarps to protect from dust. No-one was in the lab at all. All the security measures must be outside the lab then.

"What the heck is _that?!_" exclaimed Irvine.

Dwarfing the room was a gigantic metallic gold and silver colored ring. It was up against the wall at the end of a ramp, and was at least over 25 feet high. Even in this darkened room, the gold and silver seemed to glow. Green sparks of luminescent electricity snaked around it.

"Why, it's a TimeGate of course!" boomed a voice. Light spilled into the room as the electric lamps overhead switched on and the doors opened, dozens of armed soldiers pouring in. Then in walked President Veneres himself, followed by Draven.

"What the heck is going on?!" yelled Quistis. "What is that thing? Why are you here, Draven?"

"Shut up." boomed Veneres. "You do not have the right to ask questions."

Quistis was about to say something, then realized that Veneres was holding a harpoon pistol, and pointing it at them.

"That thing." began Irvine. "That's the cause of all this, isn't it?"

"How astute of you." replied Veneres. "Yes, it is a TimeGate. Which is, for all intents and purposes, a time machine. It is a gateway to the world of the future. Although, it is not exactly the kind of time machine you're bound to read in some Wells novel or cheesy movie. It accelerates an object ahead in time at a much, much faster rate than they are living it now, and then returns it to a normal speed in sync with the rest of time when it reaches it's destination. Unfortunately, mortal creatures and humans are unable to survive the journey. It's a lethal journey unless you happen to be immortal. Alas, man's dream of time travel is realized, only to find that man is unable to use it. No, time travel will have to stay in the hands of magical people such as Mister Draven here."

Quistis finally pieced it all together. "So that's what you were building over at Odine Labs. Tempus Fugit, equals Time Flies. Something happened. Tedrin and the others looked through it and saw something that drove them mad."

"Correct, Miss Trepe. They saw the end of the world, over 700 years from now. They saw the world under the great savior, Lord Galen. Then, mister Tedrin and his friends became disenchanted with their occupation and ran away from Esthar. They had become a liability. That is why we were looking for them. We couldn't risk them blabbing Galen and ours plans to the world. They had to be eliminated. Fortunately, SeeD did our own dirty work for us."

"And now what?" sneered Irvine. "You'll be wanting anyone who knows about this thing dead, huh?"

Veneres almost grinned and pointed the harpoon pistol at Quistis. "You read my mind, SeeD."

"But we don't even know about this Galen guy! You got no reason to kill us!" she yelled.

"Use your imagination." said Draven, speaking for the first time. "What could people who live at the end of time want more than anything else?"

Quistis thought about it. A world to live in. That's what they'd want. A clean, healthy planet.....like ours. They want the world of the present!

"Ah!" exclaimed Veneres. "I can see Miss Trepe knows in her mind already. Pity that such a beautiful mind must now be taken from this world."

Just as Veneres fired the small harpoon spike at her, Quistis was shoved out of the way by Irvine, who took the spike in his thigh and howled out in pain.

"Get out of here!" he growled through clenched teeth, his body racked with pain.

In that same instant, Quistis called out for Guardian Force, Pandemona. A whirlwind formed in the lab, blowing Quistis up towards the vent and distracting the soldiers as she crawled inside.

She scuttled through the vent as fast as possible, silently promising Irvine she'd come back for him. Upon reaching the end of the fault, she didn't waste a second in pulling herself up the lift cable, going arm over arm, never stopping until she reached the top floor, sweat dripping off her forehead.

She stood on the top floor and took only a few seconds to get her breath back. She then made for the window and pulled herself back up onto the roof.

Great, now what? She'd gone up a vertical dead end. All she had was a grapple and no way out. She couldn't swing across to another building. They were all shorter, she'd just swing into them.

"Aren't you glad you covered our tracks?" she moaned quietly to herself.

Suddenly, she was illuminated. The loud vibrations of a helicopter throbbed in her ears as she was caught in the glare of a searchlight, like some frightened rabbit with a mechanical monster bearing down on her.

"You on the roof!" boomed the voice from the helicopter's megaphone. "Put your hands on your head and kneel down on the ground!"

The rotors of the helicopter were making it quite windy, and Quistis was dangerously close to the edge. As she placed her hands on her head, still holding the grapple, the helicopter swung around from above the building to hover in front of the ledge she was poised precariously on.

"Drop your weapon!" roared the voice from behind the light, mistaking her grapple for a gun. She could feel it in her hand, her hair swathing around her face in the tiny blizzard. She could see the helicopter's giant machine-gun cannon aimed at her.

No way out. No escape route, no chance of making it to another building. Thoughts and options raced through her head. The grapple was the only chance she had.

She took her hands away from her head, still holding them up, with the grapple in her right hand, brandished like a pistol. Readying her body, she knew she had a one in a million chance....

Quistis dove off the ledge.

* * * * *

****

Authors Notes; I don't really know why I assumed Selphie would be Irish/Scottish. I guess I took into account the green eyes and the fact that she comes from a highland country like Trabia.


	9. Chapter VII; Saint Elmo's Fire

__

The wretched desert takes it's form,   
The jackal proud and tight,  
In search of you I feel my way,  
Through slowest heaving night  
Whatever fear invents,   
I swear it makes no sense  
I reach out through the garden fence  
Come down, come talk to me  
  
In the swirling curling storm of desire  
Unuttered words hold fast  
With reptile tongue the lightning lashes  
Towers built to last  
Darkness creeps in like a thief  
And offers no relief  
Why are you shaking like a leaf?  
Come on, come talk to me  
  
Ah please talk to me  
Won't you please talk to me?  
We can unlock this misery  
Come on, come talk to me  
  
I did not come to steal  
This Earth is so unreal  
Can't you show me how you feel?  
Come on, come talk to me  
  
Come talk to me, come talk to me  
  
The earthly power sucks shadowed milk,  
From sleepy tears undone  
From nippled skin as smooth as silk,  
The bugles blow as one  
You lie there with your eyes half closed,  
Like there's no-one there at all  
There's a tension building on your face  
Come on, come talk to me  
  
Won't you please talk to me?  
If you'd just talk to me

We can unlock this misery  
If you'd only talk to me  
Don't you ever change your mind  
Now your future's so defined  
And you act so deaf so blind  
Come on, come talk to me  
Come talk to me, come talk to me  
  
I can imagine the moment  
Breaking out through the silence  
All the things that we both might say  
And the heart it will not be denied  
'Til we're both on the same damn side  
All the barriers blown away  
  
I said please talk to me  
Won't you please come talk to me  
Just like it used to be  
Come on, come talk to me  
I did not come to steal  
This all is so unreal  
Can you show me how you feel now  
Come on, come talk to me  
Come talk to me, come talk to me  
  
I said please talk to me  
If you'd just talk to me  
Unblock this misery  
If you'd only talk to me  
Don't you ever change your mind  
Now your future's so defined  
And you act so deaf so blind  
Come on, come talk to me  
Come talk to me, come talk to me  


-Taken from "Come Talk To Me." from "Us" by Peter Gabriel.

Chapter VII; "Saint Elmo's Fire"

__

Run to Earth.

Run with the Wind.

Run Swift, Run Free.

-Tom McCaughren

Now let the camera of the mind's eye pan and sweep across the barren majesty of the Galbadian desert.

A testament to silence, clay and rock. The strange vertical mountains, carved by glaciers centuries ago. Now it's one of the hottest and most desolate places in the world. People who've crossed it have either done so in search of gold, or some personal quest. Right now, someone is on his own quest...

You can see him now. At the forefront of a large cloud of dust, he is cutting a black line of speed across the desert. Kicking up the desert dust behind him, cutting a scar across the landscape, much like the one he bore on his face.

Squall had pulled off the road sometime in the early hours of dawn. He'd just turned off and headed right into the untamed wilderness of the desert. The dirt under the bike's wheels had been undisturbed for centuries. It would have been easy to follow him, with the great red dust trail he was kicking up behind.

He had that almost-smile on his face again. He'd worn it the night he first danced with Rinoa, and again when he had crossed Horizon Bridge. He wore it now, too.

It had been something bikers had said once. If you can get enough speed, go fast enough, fast enough to even outrun the wind, then the problems of the world can't catch you. They won't go away, and they'll be there waiting for when you have to stop. But, just for a while you can outrun them.

Squall skidded to a stop and took a look around. It was far too hot for his jacket, so he just wore his white vest. He took a swig of water from the canister and examined the landscape.

Why would Rinoa be here? Unless there was a settlement somewhere...an oasis or a mining town perhaps?

Squall sighed. Rinoa, Rinoa. Wherefore art thou Rinoa?

Suddenly, Squall turned as he heard the braying to his left. There, up on the hilltop, was a wild desert horse. A stallion, rearing up on it's back legs and calling out to the desert. It was a beautiful animal, completely white, with unkempt fetlocks blowing in the wind. It was a creature that symbolized freedom, freedom of the purest sense. The freedom to fly on the wind. The freedom to run through it's land. The freedom to be alive. The freedom to _be._

Squall knew what he was going to do then. He was going to race this stallion. Not for fun, or for sport. But to run free, with a kindred creature. The stallion reared up onto it's back legs and brayed at Squall. Squall likewise doing the same, revving the throttle of Griever II.

The horse bolted, taking off down a valley. Squall gunned the bike forward and took off after it, and was riding along beside it in minutes.

They were two free creatures, both in respect of one another. One of hoof and fire in the soul, the other of mechanical speed and a newfound spirit. They sailed through the valley, free on the wind. Horse and horsepower. They thundered forward together, cutting across a small spring, throwing water into the dust behind them. The lion and the stallion, each with their own hearts as their own symbol.

They saluted one another when they stormed out of the valley. The horse stopped when it hit cliff edge before them. It reared up on it's back legs, braying it's respect wildly. Squall spun Griever II around a full 360°, up on it's back wheel and revved it's engine loudly. The lion's roar and the stallion's call.

And, just like that, the beast took off again, leaving Squall there on the cliff edge, looking down over the wide expanse of desert below him. He saw something there, but unable to focus through the heat haze, the hot air of the desert rising, always making the land around you shimmer like water.

He took out the binoculars from the saddle-bag on his right and increased to maximum magnification. There was definitely something down there alright. It looked like monastery, created out of the red clay of the desert. It looked the monastery had been built around some kind of oasis or lake. It wasn't exactly impressive, but it was a start. Now, to find a way down....

*****

The heavy oak door of the monastery was opened by a monk who Squall reasoned to be in his early forties. He was dressed in the normal robes of a monk of the sacred order of Hyne. If this monastery was dedicated to Hyne, there's a strong chance Rinoa may have come here.

"Hello." Squall greeted as the monk looked at him with a benevolent smile on his face. "I'm looking for someone, and I think she may have come here. I seek your knowledge and help."

The monk continued to look, but said nothing. Then Squall realized this particular order of monks probably did not understand his natural language of Balambese. they probably still spoke ancient Galbadian. Squall frowned, trying to remember. It was a very complicated language, which had just one-word sayings for entire actions, situations and emotives.

"Davarische?" asked Squall. He then held his hands out and placed the fingertips at a point, forming a 'roof' with his hands. "Davarische?" he repeated.

"Ah! Davarische!" understood the monk, and opened the door further to let Squall wheel the bike into the monastery's forecourt. Davarische, which pretty much said; "I wish to come under your roof to seek your knowledge and sanctuary."

The monastery was made of the red clay of the desert, with pillars and cloisters fashioned of the same. It was actually kind of impressive. The monastery was formed around a small lake, which the monks bathed and baptized in ritualistically. A bell rang off to his left somewhere, and several monks fell to their feet and bowed. Squall was impressed. These men had dedicated their entire lives to the worship of a god. That's over seven solid decades for many of them. With that kind of faith, they must not be able to even acknowledge that atheists exist. Their faith was far too strong to be brought into doubt by any cynical upstarts. Squall admired them for their strength in belief. There was a time when he had suffered doubt over his feelings for Rinoa, and for that he had been punished with death. Rinoa was just like these monks. She never even thought that she could possibly doubt her love. Nothing would break that.

Squall wanted to say something, but by Davarische he was bound to remain quiet and listen to the knowledge of the monks before he could ask questions. The monk who had opened the door for him showed Squall towards his cell.

"Cosy" was hardly the word for it. It was one bed, and even "bed" was hardly the word for that. It was some animals skin stretched across a frame. It did _not _look like it guaranteed a comfortable night's sleep. Squall turned when he heard the door close behind him, wanted to say something, but remembered it was pointless to do so. He sat down on the so-called bed and began to do something he always hated when he was alone. Think.

__

What the hell am I doing here? There are a million places in the world she could be. What am I doing sitting in some monastery when all I needed to do was just ask if they'd seen Rinoa. Nothing's easy I guess.

Squall raised his head. On the far side of the wall was a small shrine to the Great Hyne. She was depicted as a tall woman, who wore a dress of purest gold, which could shift as easily as material over her divine form. Her body was without flaw, typical. Her eyes had no pupils, just blazing gold. Then there was her hair. Blonde to the point of golden it was, but also with a streak of brilliant silver. Her hair was thick and full, and so long it actually touched her ankles. Finally there was here face, which was an artistic feat. If you walked across the room looking at her, her face would change, from the face of one woman to another.

Also included in the picture were two unmistakable men. Draven, her white knight, and Astrophel, her black knight. He had been cast down to the underworld for challenging Hyne by loving the mortal Lenore. He was to remain the figure of Death, returning to earth once in every lifetime Lenore his love was reincarnated into.

And how many times had he done this? Rising up and into her life and being her Joe Black lifetime after lifetime? Then of course, just under seven centuries from now Lenore was regenerated as Ultimecia. And this time that Astrophel rose, they had conceived a child.....

Squall's face contorted into the grimace of disgust as he was unable to block out the hideous thoughts that were him wondering about Alexandra's conception. Even the thought made you want to hope the latrine was within dashing distance. Astrophel was _Death_, and Ultimecia.........Ultimecia Squall had seen in her true form. And for Astrophel to rise up from the underworld, beat upon the doors of Ultimecia Castle and march up towards her private chambers, throw the sheets aside and to union with........._that._ Man, it was sick. Ultimecia being in her human form when it happened would have been little comfort.

She was not what Squall expected her to be like. When he had first heard her name, his mind conjured up an image of some twisted Gargoyle of evil. Then Ellone had sent him back into Rinoa's past, and he had glimpsed Ultimecia in her human form, albeit transparent. In her human form, she was.....stunningly beautiful. Her face seemed like a perfect blend of the beauty of both Rinoa and Edea. But it was just a mask to her true form underneath.

Sometimes, Squall thought about Alexandra. Tragic Alexandra. In another time and place, he could have loved her. For a long time in her life, it would have been possible to say she was evil and for it to be true. But she could not help the circumstances of her creation. Nobody asks to be born. Least of all to be born to two demons. If only she could have been born again, to parents who could have loved her. She would have been different. Raised by a she-demon, Alexandra became a demon child. But what if she had been born to angels instead?

But now they were all together in the underworld. Astrophel, Lenore and Alexandra. When Squall and Rinoa had run out of that cave five years ago, neither of them had looked back. Neither of them had thanked Alexandra for her sacrifice. they could have said it with their eyes, but they had run not looking back.

Squall stood up, walked over to the far wall and took the picture of Hyne, Astrophel and Draven in his hands. To smash it would be desecration, something he would not do here. Instead, he merely turned it over, to it hung back to front.

__

The Gods forgot they made me, so I forgot them too, thought Squall, mentally quoting a song from his childhood. He returned to the bed, this time lying on it. He stared up at the ceiling, hands behind his head, happy now that his mind was empty of thoughts. After a while, he began to dream...

__

~Dreamscape~

Alexandra squatted on the ground in front of her mother's bedroom, playing with her toys. For fun, she would bring them to life, make them dance and laugh, and then she would make two of them fight, and they would both die. She'd then bring them alive and giggle as they looked at her in confusion. What was the point in killing your enemy when you and him just keep coming back again and again?

She was also trying to ignore the screams emanating from behind the double-doors of her mother's bedroom. She had never before heard her mother cry with pain. She had never even seen her mother actually experience pain. Which is why mother had screamed at her to leave the throne room just after her water had broken. Alexandra had been ordered to go play whilst her mother went through the agony of labor.

But she didn't say where she had to go play, so Alexandra had squatted in front of the double-doors, and listened to her mother screaming.

You may be a Sorceress, mother, but now I know you can still feel pain. So you're not invincible after all.

Alexandra heard the final scream, which died down and was replaced by a different cry. A newborn, wailing. So new as too be unable to even comprehend the fact that it has just been born. But in Alexandra's world, this was a new sound. She had heard the screams of pain from mortals her mother killed, but she had never heard a scream of this kind. Alexandra had never witnessed a new life coming into the world.

"What's that?" she said aloud to herself, not expecting an answer. But an answer came.

"Why it's your new baby brother." said Draven, stepping out of the shadows.

"He's not my brother." Alexandra defied. Draven crouched down in front of her, idly passing one of her toys around in her hands.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid." began Alexandra. "My mother never lied to me. I know where babies come from and I know how they're made. The man who made me is not the same man who made that child."

"I'll give you credit, kid." said Draven, lighting a cigarette. "You're bright. I think I was at least 500 years old before Hyne told me about the birds and the bees. Smoke?"

"I don't. I'm only eight years old."

"And besides...." said Ultimecia, stepping out of her bedroom, cradling a bundle in her hands. "...It's bad for the baby." She extended her right hand and made a crushing movement, but instead of crushing out the cigarette, she was actually crushing Draven's cerebral cortex with an astral choke. He was unable to scream, and Alexandra giggled as he collapsed to his knees in agony before Ultimecia let go.

"....why?" Draven asked barely.

"You've taken your first steps in your betrayal of Hyne." Ultimecia explained. "You deserve punishment, even if your betrayal does suit my goals. You are used to following orders your entire existence. You need to be punished every time you break the rules, Draven, especially if you believe you can get away with it. Although I despise Hyne, I have to give you punishment in her place. Know that every time you break a rule, you will be punished. It is how your existence is."

Draven got up and walked away, not bothering to point out how Ultimecia had broken the laws of nature in her methods of conceiving this child. He glanced into her bedroom as he walked past. The midwife and all the other servants lay on the floor in pools of blood. Ultimecia had given birth, taken the child in her arms, then slaughtered all who had (a) been witness to the birth of the child, and (b) had been witness to seeing Lady Ultimecia in pain.

"Do you want to see your new brother?" Ultimecia asked Alexandra. "He's been named Galen, after the great healer."

Alexandra was hesitant at first, then peered into her mother's arms. The child was silent now. He actually looked cute. In some ways, he resembled Ultimecia. But there were other aspects to his face.

In his dream, Squall could see the child in Ultimecia's arms. He was unable to stop himself looking, and then he saw it. The child had light brown hair, the ocean-blue color of his eyes....and a scar between them.

And, in the internal silence of his own mind, Squall Leonhart screamed and screamed and SCREAMED.

~Dreamscape End~

Squall bolted awake with fright, gasping and sweating. Just a dream, it was all just a dream...."and you were there, and you were there, and there's no place like home." Yeah. Right.

He wiped the thin film of sweat off his forehead and stood up. It _was _a dream, wasn't it? He had been dreaming of Alexandra. Okay, that's explainable. She was they last thing on his mind before he dozed off. But what if it was not a dream? What if they were memories?

He remembered the time Rinoa told him of her dreams;

**~"What's the matter, Rinoa? You nearly fell out of that bed." 

Rinoa pouted at him. "I should have known you were watching me." 

Squall walked over and took her other hand. Sometimes it was hard to tell where ghost began and mortal ended. She had not seen any ghost other than him so far, not any that were distinguishable from shadows anyway. That was a blessing since she had no intention of being labeled as a schizophrenic. 

"Something is troubling you, Rinoa." He reminded her. 

She looked at him, whereas anyone else would think she was looking into thin air, she saw him standing there beside her as solid as a oak tree. 

"A dream, Squall." She began. "I've been dreaming the same dream ever since Alexandra passed her powers onto me." 

She watched him frown his deep thought frown. 

"A dream, Rinoa? Or a trance?" He asked her. 

She paused. "I guess it's not a dream. It's more like a story actually. I play the role of the black knight. I'm in love with a girl named Lenore. She's in trouble and I can't save her because someone will be mad at me if I intervened. It would be interesting if it wasn't so frightening."~**

But they had not been dreams. It was Hyne. She had been sending Rinoa the story of Astrophel and Lenore on purpose. But in her weakened state, Hyne had let some of her own memories to spill into Rinoa's mind. But that could not have been what just happened to Squall, not unless he had any other Gods running around inside him. That was impossible, there were no other gods.

Squall had never been baptized into any religion. To be precise, none of the group from the orphanage had. Not Seifer, not Quistis, not Zell, not Selphie, not Squall, not Irvine. Edea was not a part of any religion. Actually, a deeply spiritual lady, Edea seemed to follow a religion of her own. She would educate anyone would listen to her teachings that there was more of miracles in birds, trees and sunshine than there was in temples, rituals and sacrifices. She believed that Life itself was the greatest miracle, and how incredible a miracle it was that it could be seen in anything from a human body to single blade of grass.

She taught them all how to follow their own beliefs. Belief in themselves, and that they make their own miracles each day they live. Never to be blind to the miracles in the world around them because they look for them in some temple.

But to say that Squall was an atheist was wrong. Atheists don't believe in sheer nothing. They believe that their beliefs are correct, even though they are as unprovable as their devout counterparts. Anyway, most atheists would prefer to be proved wrong than they would to be proved right.

No, what Squall believed was this; _"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."_

He had been around. He had seen many things. He had even come back from the dead. But he still believed it was impossible for him to see and do everything possible. He knew that in his days to come, he would still see a lot more....

__

Okay, so I'm not experiencing what Rinoa was experiencing. Could it have been Ellone? Ellone has met Alexandra, after all. But she can only send someone into the past, not the future. Was it a memory?

Squall lay back down on the bed.

__

Or was it just two slices of bad pizza?

There was a knocking on the door, and for the first time Squall noticed it was now night. A monk opened and beckoned to him to come out. Stepping out of the cell, forgetting to put on his shirt, Squall noticed the moon was beginning to rise.

Incredible. He was on the other side of the mountains he had watched the sun set on just that night ago. None of the monks were in the lake, only wandering around it, attaining to their duties. Squall was wondering just where he was being led. Before coming to a small chapel, the monk stopped him. The monk placed his hands on his ears, then on his mouth. He took his hands away and bowed, touching Squall's forehead with his own. This was a sign that Squall was finally allowed to speak, on the condition that he would also listen. Squall opened the door to the chapel and closed it behind him.

The monk that sat there was old, at least a hundred years. He was squatting in front of a shrine to the Great Hyne. The robes he wore were different to those of the other monks. A small fire burned on hot coals in front of him.

Without at word, Squall kneeled down in front of the monk. There was a strange quietness as the monk smiled at him. If Squall was going to be the one to initiate conversation, it would be difficult. He was completely unused to it. And he was not about to say something stupid like "Nice place you've got here."

Something on the floor caught Squall's attention. Picking it up, he could see it was a bible. Flicking through it, he saw there were much illustrations of Hyne like the one he saw in his cell. There was Draven, and also Astrophel. The story of Lenore was here too, and all her reincarnations.

Squall skipped a little further ahead. The latter half of the pages in the book were completely blank. He skipped back, trying to find where the writing left off. When he found it, it was incredible. New ink was appearing out of nowhere as the book seemed to be writing itself. He read what was being written.

"Squall looked through the pages of the strange book, trying to understand the mystery, then realizing that the book was writing the entire legend and mythology of the Great Hyne. He realized that the book had started with the legend of creation, then was the story of Astrophel and Lenore. Now it was writing Squall and Rinoa's part of the story. Squall rapidly closed the book before- "

Squall looked up at the monk, who was still smiling at him. Now, the real question was, why was Squall able to read the book? Surely it would have been in the language of the monks?

"The book makes itself read to all who wish to read it." said the monk suddenly. Squall blinked.

"You speak Balambese." Squall observed.

"My name is TinJin." said the monk. "And you are Squall Leonhart."

"How do you know?" Squall asked.

"Because I knew you would be coming. You were brought here by the white stallion. The monastery is honored to have you both. We are glad that you are here, so that we may record your stories into the apocrypha before you move on from here to take your place in the coming battle."

Squall's eyes widened. "Us _both_?"

"The legend of the angel and the lion." explained TinJin.

Squall stood up. "Rinoa! She's here!"

"So Rinoa is her name." mused TinJin. "I could not be sure. Because of the white stallion, I knew who you were. But I was unaware of the identity of the Great Hyne's vessel."

But Squall was already on his feet bolting for the door. He threw it open and ran out between the cloisters and pillars of the monastery. The monks were crowded around the lake. It was a midnight solace, as they gathered around to watch the rays of the moons light reflect on the holy baptismal waters. He couldn't see her anywhere...

Rinoa was flanked by a phalanx of monks all around her as they began their ritual of walking a complete circle around the lake under the pure moonlight. She glanced off to her right, looking out over the lake, and sank into another bout of depression. She realized she was dreaming again, and all this was not real. 

Because there was Squall. He was moving through the crowd of monks on the other side of the lake, searching for something. She knew she only ever saw Squall now in dreams. She knew she had to be back in that small cell, dreaming yet another dream of him.

But...this was a strange dream. In fact it was the strangest dream yet. Usually when she dreamed of him, she could only see him as a 17 year old, since that was the last time she saw him. But in this dream, the Squall she was looking at looked a little older. About 22, the same as her. And his hair, it was slightly longer now. The Squall she always saw in her dreams was never changing. Why would she dream of a Squall like this? Unless....a dream?.....S-Squall....?

Squall stopped suddenly and turned around slowly. He could feel it. God knows how, but he could feel it. It was a strange kind of rush that began at the back of his head, flushed down his spine and made the pores of his skin tingle. He could feel...he could feel her...she.....she has her........

.........._eyes on me._

He turned around and looked across the lake. Blue eyes locked with brown eyes. Squalls heart beat rapidly, the thumbing roar of the blood in his veins thundering through his ears as all other sound faded out. His breath was staggered as his eyes took her all in. She was.....more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

Rinoa pushed herself through the monks and ran into the shallow waters of the lake, calling his name. Her blue shawl condensed with water and dragged behind her, slowing her down. She let it fall free from her shoulders and continued, running, wading, falling across the water.

Squall burst through the crowd and splashed into the water, landing on his hands and knees. He didn't waste one second in getting up and pushed himself onward, wading powerful strides through the water. Their clothes were soaking their breath ragged and panting, their hearts beating loudly together.

Squall and Rinoa met in the middle of the lake, throwing their arms around each other. Rinoa was crying, her silent tears running down her own cheeks and touching Squalls.

"....Squall..." she began.

"I'm real." he reassured her, his voice breaking with emotion.

If it was a dream, neither of them wanted to wake. They seemed to make a silent deal. If one of them was dreaming, they wouldn't wake up. Just wanting to be here, with you....holding you...just like this.

__

I love you, Squall.

I love you, Rinoa.

***Part 2***

The Armored Personnel Carrier, or APC, trundled across the desert, crushing the tiny cacti and shrubs under its mighty metallic wheels. Inside were six elite Esthar special forces soldiers. Commanding them was a seventh man, if the word "man" was applicable. He was as tall as Veneres, and his body was muscle on muscle. The most disturbing thing was his arms. Not the fact that they were long and incredible strong, but the fact that he had four of them...

"Heads up." said one of the soldiers. "The monastery should be in this next valley. We'll find them there."

"How do _you _know?" asked another soldier.

"Satellite imaging took scans and sweeps of Galbadia. We picked up the EM spike that would be a Sorceress' power flow. We tracked it to here. So look alive and stay on your toes. We know she won't come without a fight."

Squall and Rinoa were on the monastery's roof, looking up at the stars. Up at all the constellations.

They had been talking for hours. Squall had told her all about what he had been doing these last five years. Rinoa told him all about her travels, the things she had seen, and all about Draven and Hyne and the rest.

"You know," said Rinoa. "I can't believe that whilst all my life I've been fascinated with the stars, I never learned the constellations."

Squall looked at her, and then pointed skyward at a cluster. "Lennox." he said, indicating the constellation that formed a picture of a woman. He pointed at another. "Duran.", which was some kind of cat. He showed all of them to her, as she listened, just glad to hear the sound of his voice.

"Where did you learn all of this?" she asked.

"I spent a lot of time in places like Trabia and Fisherman's Horizon these last five years." Squall explained.

"....I wish I could have been there with you." Rinoa said sadly. Squall touched her necklace, which still had his ring.

"You were." he said, and Rinoa smiled.

"I think you may have left one out...." she said.

Squall looked up again and pointed one last time. "Saint Elmo's Fire." he said, pointing to a bright cluster.

"What's that?"

"Sometimes," Squall began. "In life, we lose everything, including hope. But we still go on, because there's this part of us that makes us go on simply because going on is all we have left. It's this indefinable force, this guiding light. It's just a will to go on. In older days, sailors used to guide entire voyages by it. They called it Saint Elmo's Fire."

Rinoa then pointed up at one bright star in particular. "If we ever lose each other again, Squall...if something happens and we can't find each other...just remember that we're always under the same sky. Look for this star, and I'll look for it too."

Squall nodded. Then something happened. He bolted up, sitting forward, his ears pricked.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked, concerned. Squall stood up instantly, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her up with him. He held her close to his body as he looked around.

"They're here for us." Squall said, by way of explanation. Rinoa had no idea who "they" were. Squall still held onto her, his eyes darting left to right. The monastery was quiet, all the monks asleep. The lake was still, like glass. But there was something here, yes. They should probably get off the roof as soon as possible. Moonlight reflected off something to his left.

"....Look out!" Squall yelled pushing himself and Rinoa away clear as an Esthar soldier sliced the air where they had been mere seconds ago with his scythe-gun. Squall caught him when he was still unbalanced and delivered a hefty kick to the soldiers knee, followed by one to the chin, knocking him clear off the roof.

Then the second soldier appeared, hurling his body through the air, using himself as a missile to target Squall, who dropped flat onto his back and aimed a kick at the soldiers gut as he flew over him. The soldier crashed into a chimney.

"What are they?" Rinoa yelled.

"Esthar soldiers!" Squall replied. "Terminator series. They're cyborgs. I saw them in Laguna's past, but I thought they had been decommissioned!"

At this, the soldier rose from the rubble of the chimney, actually pushing himself up by the fingertips, until he stood completely vertical upside-down balancing on his fingers. One flex of his fingers, and he flung his body forward again, towards Squall and Rinoa.. He missed, but they overbalanced and began to fall forwards, unable to stop their mutual stagger off the roof.

"Hang on!" Squall yelled as he wrapped both arms around her and flipped themselves over in mid-air, so he bore the full impact of the fall. He was alright with one simple cure spell from Rinoa.

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked him.

"I have no idea. But then again, this is not the first time Esthar soldiers have come after us."

"Squall, that was when you were a child, and when I became a Sorceress. Why would they be after us now?"

At this moment, the monastery was rocked by a tremendous explosion as the main doors were blown open by detonation of some C4 explosive. Esthar soldiers entered, followed by the giant four-armed man.

Rinoa coughed and wiped the dust from her face. She had been caught in the main force of the blast and crushed under ton of rocks. No problem. She'd survived worse. A helicopter crash, for example. She was immortal before, when she became a Sorceress. Now, she was invincible. As she pulled the rubble off her, she never failed to notice that she was not even scratched. She never forgot the first time something like this happened.

__

**~She trudged along, dragging her feet in the sand as she walked. 

"Squall?" she called out loud. "Squall? Where are you?" 

Rinoa wiped her tears away as she continued to walk away from where she had washed ashore. No mortal could have survived that crash but she was more than mortal now. Her powers were fearsome now, enough to take over the world three times over. 

The cuts which had sliced open her face melted away in seconds. Her backbone which was broken in what had to be three different places knitted itself back together. Her dress was in tatters and it clung to her like a slimy second skin.~** 

She looked to her left to see where Squall was, but he was not there. There were several monks around her, though. They helped her up as they eyed the intruders.

"Bring her to us!" the man with four arms ordered. "Or we will burn this monastery to the ground."

"The baptismal lake must not be desecrated!" yelled the oldest monk, whom Rinoa recognized as TinJin.

"In other words...." said a voice from behind the four-armed man. It was Squall, and he was holding....his gunblade! He had found it in the wreckage. It had obviously been blown out of Rinoa's cell.

"In other words," he said. "Care to step outside and settle this?"

At this, Rinoa stood up and spread her arms, her body commandeering the powerful force of the weather. She unleashed a small gale force, and blew the four-armed man and his soldiers back outside.

She ran forward and grabbed Squalls free arm. He flipped Griever around in his other hand.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"I was never much good at using it anyway." Rinoa replied, grinning.

Arm in arm, they rushed forward, bounding through the wreckage of the monastery's doors. As they did, another soldier sailed through the air to intercept them. Squall readied his gunblade, but Rinoa leapt forward, grabbing the soldier by the shoulders and flipping him over in a perfect judo throw. He was thrown through the air and landed right in the deep end of the lake.

"You've learned a few new things." observed Squall. Rinoa grinned. "So have i." Squall said.

He drew the gunblade back, then threw it forward. It sliced through the air, cycling hilt over blade before impacting in the shoulder of the final soldier.

That just left ol' four-arms.

The oddity growled as Squall and Rinoa approached.

"Four arms?" Squall wondered aloud.

"We will not let you have her!" the man roared.

"Who's 'we'?" Rinoa asked.

"It doesn't matter." said Squall, pulling his gunblade out of the soldier and wiping the blade clean. "I'm not going to let anybody take you away, Rinoa. Not now or ever."

"Very well." said the man. "My name is Sio Hagansi, SeeD, and killing men like you is not just my job it's also my hobby."

"This guy's got the worst dialogue I've ever heard!" cried Rinoa. Squall blinked and looked at her. "I'm serious." she said. "We've gone up against people like Adel and Ultimecia before. They may have been evil, but at least they had a half-decent vocabulary. This guy is two steps away from saying 'Bwahaha I will take over the world'!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" roared Sio and charged at her.

Golden electricity coarsed through Rinoa's hand as she point it at Sio and discharged a blast at him. He yelled and was knocked back off his feet.

Squall took this as his turn, and ran forward, gunblade drawn. Sio ducked and dodged Squall's attacks with little ease.

"I'm getting sick of this!" Squall yelled. "Between Ultimecia, Alexandria and things like you, someone is always after us. What is going on? Is Alexandra being born again, or does someone else have some interest in Rinoa! Are you responsible for my dream?"

Sio sneered and gripped Griever in two of his hands. "I'm responsible for nothing, only your death!!!"

Sio pushed Griever aside and took a swing at Squall's neck, but Squall somersaulted back too quick for him, then drew back, swinging Griever ready. Sio ran at Squall, but Squall just stayed where he was, leaning forward, one hand stretched out, and Griever swinging over and over in his other hand.

As Sio neared him, Squall spun around like dervish. There was a flash of crimson, and Squall spun to a stop, holding his gunblade up in front of him. Sio was on the ground, screaming and thrashing about.

"My hand! My hand! You cut off my hand!" he screamed, clutching the bloody stump with his other three.

Squall and Rinoa stood over him.

"Now, what is going on?" Rinoa asked. "Who sent you? Talk!"

Sio's face crunched up in the emotions of pain, embarrassment and defeat. "Draven!" he screamed. "Get me out of here!!"

A breeze blew, and a small black tornado appeared. It threw Squall and Rinoa off their feet and spun to a halt in front of Sio.

"Well, well." said Draven, stepping out of the whirlwind. "I don't know what you're crying about. It's not like you don't have any more hands to spare." Draven then looked at Squall and Rinoa.

"Rinoa." he nodded. "Always a pleasure."

"You're right." Squall said to Rinoa. "He _is _just like Seifer."

"Squall Leonhart, I presume?" stated Draven. "I've heard all about you, and now that I've met you, I must say, I am completely and entirely....unimpressed."

Squall scowled and crossed his arms.

"You're right." Draven said to Rinoa. "He _is _just like Astrophel. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but I guess there actually is someone who's an even bigger pain in the ass than I am. What a relief."

"Get us out of here!" Sio screamed again.

"Shut up." ordered Draven. "Man, what a chicken-wuss."

"You'll pay!" Sio yelled at Squall and Rinoa as Draven helped him up. "No-one challenged the awesome power of Sorcerer Galen and lives to tell of it, never!"

"See you soon." said Draven, and he and Sio vanished into nothingness.

Squall and Rinoa stood up, looking at the spot where Draven and Sio had just been.

"Oh god." breathed Rinoa, and looked at Squall. "It's not over, is it? Me, you, Alexandra, Hyne and Ultimecia. This story, this fantasy...it's not over yet, is it?"

Squall looked at her, then out across the desert, the warm wind blowing through his hair. 

"No." he said. "It's not over. This story is unfinished. There's still too many loose ends to tie up. We're all still characters in Hyne's play, and we're still in the shadow of Alexandra's legacy."

Rinoa remembered something. "Squall, I just remembered something..."

"What?"

"It's about Alexandra." she went on. "Well, five years ago, Draven told me that I was Hyne herself. And for a while, I believed him. I believed that I truly was Hyne herself. But Draven was wrong, and so was i. I was not Hyne. I'm her vessel, but her mind has become bonded intricately with mine. Hyne began to send me the dreams of Astrophel and Lenore, but then something happened. When Draven told me I was Hyne, her memories flooded into my mind by accident. I had her memories, but I was not Hyne. But she is still there, inside me."

"Where is this going?" Squall asked. But he understood. Rinoa had said it herself. Just yesterday she had trouble building a decent train model. Then she was supposed to believe she had created the world? But she had saved herself. She had lied to herself and others by saying she was not Hyne. These last five years had given her confirmation, but the denial she had used was what had saved her from going mad.

"Well..." continued Rinoa. "I talked to Alexandra once, before she died. I told her, ...that we could love her, Squall. You and i. We could have loved her as parents."

Squall nodded, as Rinoa's mind flashed back to the day in question.

__

"Alexa-" Rinoa began but the girl interrupted her.

"I had a dream, Rinoa. I had the most wonderful vision the day Squall died. I dreamt that I met him on the meadow just like that night when I told him about the stars. His back was turned to me but he was standing there, and he was so beautiful. I think I realized then that his back had always been turned to me. As long as I held you under my power he never gave me his face to see. I could only guess what was there but never truly see. Until that night."

"Do you know what he said to me, Rinoa?" Alexandra asked. Her lips quivered as though she was on the brink of tears. Rinoa did not reply.

"He told me that he would be my father. He said that if I came to him in my own body, not in yours, that I could be his daughter."

She paused and allowed her voice to trail off. After a moment of silence she spoke up again, quietly, with forlorn consent.

" I never wanted anything more than that, Rinoa. I was so happy, I felt like I was suffocating. But then I woke up, in my mother's castle on top of the clobberstone walkway-outside of the bell tower. I was living in that dream even as I came to you. I know, the real Squall, would never say what I heard but I could not convince myself not to believe. Rinoa, sometimes dreams seem so real, so tragically real."

"Alexandra, he's not so impenetrable as you think."

"No, you don't know him as well as I do, Rinoa. You love him but you don't know him. Maybe it's better to love something what we know of the least. To understand something completely would be the antithesis of love, would it not?"

Rinoa could not reply to that. It was true. She was afraid. Who was she to say what Squall would or would not say? For Alexandra, perhaps, Squall held pity, but what about her-the Great Hyne who had murdered his family. Was it hate? Rage? Disgust?

"You're right," Rinoa answered, "I can't predict what Squall will say. But I will tell you this, Alexandra - I will be your mother, if you would have me. You will be an orphan no more. I promise. If I live through this, you will never have to rely on dreams again."

"No," Alexandra, suddenly countered. "You lie, Rinoa. How could you love something which has hurt you so much? You can't forgive me for what I've done. Don't let the moment make a promise your memories can't keep. You will always hate me."

"But hate is simply what you feel for those who refuse to love you back. Those were your words, Alexandra."

"No, no, no." Alexandra muttered in incoherent defense. 

"Will you love me, Alexandra?"

"After you and I broke up, it was the beginning of a lot of time I spent alone. Do you remember when Alexandra was able to summon the spirit of Raine, your mother, to talk to you?"

"Yes." answered Squall. "Vividly."

"And when Alexandra passed on her powers to me, I was able to do it too. I was able to summon you and be with you."

Squall hung his head guiltily. He did not want her to know of the many times he had thought about dying so that he could be with her again. They were thoughts he was ashamed of now. "....Yes." he said, quietly.

"Well, Squall. More than once, I tried to summon Alexandra's spirit for company. But something is wrong, Squall. Very wrong. At first, I thought that Alexandra would not come. But I was wrong. Alexandra is in trouble, Squall. She is somewhere where she can't come to me. Something is preventing her from coming to me."

The breeze that blew between them was suddenly very cold. Rinoa shivered.

Squall faced the desert. He knew what he had to do now. It was now very likely that Alexandra had been the one who had sent him that strange dream. But who was Galen? Who was Sio? What was Draven up to? Why did they want Rinoa? And why did Alexandra, if she _was_ responsible, send him that dream/memory?

The answers are always there. You just have to know where to look.

Esthar. that was where the soldiers had come from, and that was where Quistis and the others were right now. Squall had reached his decision. He would head for Esthar in the morning and try to get to the bottom of all this.

"Let's try to get some sleep." he said, walking back to the monastery.

Rinoa agreed silently and followed him.

*****

The next morning, Squall carefully wheeled his bike out through the wreckage of the main doors.

__

I know it seems wrong to be doing this alone, Squall thought. _But I can't risk Rinoa getting hurt. She'll be safe here for a while, and then I'll come back for her. I'll find Alexandra for her._

As the tyres touched the desert dirt, Rinoa stepped out in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked cheerily. This was one of the few moments in his life Squall was taken aback.

"Rinoa! What are you doing here?"

Rinoa frowned a false frown, imitating his trademark scowl. "I can't believe you nearly went off without me. I'm coming with you. I'm all packed!"

Squall looked at her. "How could I ask you to come when I knew it would be dangerous?"

Rinoa giggled. "Stop talking like some pea-brained dimwit from a video-game, Squall. It doesn't suit you. I'm coming with you, even if I have to scratch you to death."

Squall remembered Irvine all of a sudden. He almost grinned. Squall sat on the bike and began to rev the engine.

"Hey!" called Rinoa.

Squall took her bag and put it on the bike with his own that hung at the sides. He sat forward a little, exposing a little space on the saddle.

"We have to go to Fisherman's Horizon first to pick up some supplies." he said. "Then it's on to Esthar."

Rinoa cheered and giggled, jumping onto the bike and wrapping her arms around him.

"Bye-bye!" she yelled to TinJin and all the monks as they waved farewell.

Squall thrust the bike forward and loudly roared off into the desert. Rinoa couldn't contain her excitement, hugging Squall as he brought the bike up on it's back wheel.

She had seen a film once when she was 16, about this guy who was a thief, and he had kidnapped this child, but the thief and the child had actually developed a real loving father/son relationship. One day, the man had told the child about how a vehicle like a car or a bike is a time machine.

Rinoa understood it all clearly now, what he had said. Behind them was the past. The bike was the time machine. And the road that lay ahead of them, that was the future....

* * * * *

****

Author's Notes; The reason why I chose "Come Talk To Me" to set the mood to the opening of the chapter, is simply because it captured the true feeling between Squall and Rinoa. They can unlock the misery they have suffered in their lives, and all it takes is just to talk to each other.

In my opinion, this is one of the greatest songs ever written. It is about relationships, as are all the songs from the album it is taken from. The music has to be heard to be believed, combining music from many cultures across Europe, Asia and Africa, all in one song. It is sweeping and majestic, and when you hear the first bars, it is impossible not to envision first the breathtaking desert, but then the entire beautiful world. In a word; Epic.

****

Author's Notes; I nearly cried when I was writing Squall and Rinoa's reunion scene. It came to me in a dream and it was just so beautiful, I had to use it. Colleen, if you're reading this, I love you. I love you more than words, sweetheart.


	10. Chapter VIII; A Night To Remember

Chapter VIII; "A Night To Remember"

****

Chapter VIII; Part 1 – "My Last Night Here With You"

__

~Dreamscape~

Raine looked out the window across the Winhill Bluffs. The rain thundered out of the sky, washing over the bluffs. It was a bad storm, a squall that had come in from the sea and now beat it's wrath upon Winhill.

He had been gone for nearly three quarters of a year. He had promised to come back, and he would keep that promise. And she would wait for him. He would keep his promise and return to her she knew it.

"Oh, Laguna. When you looked into my eyes when you said goodbye, could you see my tears? When I turned the other way, did you hear me say I'd wait for all the dark clouds bursting in a perfect sky? You promised me when you said goodbye that you'd return when the storm was done. And now I'll wait for the light, I'll wait for the sun....."

Something monumental was about to happen. Possibly one of the most important things that was ever going to happen to the world.

Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't Laguna with her? It was about to happen. He promised he would be back in time for it, but it was happening now and he wasn't there.

Then it happened again. The pain flashed back. A lasso of pain whipped around Raine's hips and began to tighten. For a moment, she gritted her teeth and bore the pain, before unleashing a scream that was so loud as to be alien even to her own ears. After that, even the entire planet seemed silent.

Raine sat there alone, wearing a blanket of pain, and began to cry. She was alone and scared as she'd never been in her entire life. She did not know when the pains had first begun. She'd been carrying the child so long she'd ignored them, not realizing that her time had come.

She cried out again as the pain exploded through her. She managed to barely stagger across the tavern, away from the window and fall back-first onto the couch. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling, lost in the all-too-brief tranquility....before the pain exploded through her body again, moving through her like a rolling thunder.

With any ounce of strength left in her, Raine weakly raised her head and looked at the massive bulge of her tummy. She tried to call for help, but her voice was so fragile from screaming and crying it was barely a whisper. She tried it again, calling for help, pleading to anyone who would come.

Eventually, the door was broken down and several of Winhill's residents burst through.

"What's going on?" cried the voices of the villagers outside in the pouring rain.

"It's Raine!" yelled the mayor, Tavarets. "She's having her child"

An elderly woman forced her way through the men. "Let me through here!" she called. It was Esmeralda Wax, the midwife. She knew from first glance that the situation did not look good.

"Who's the father?" she asked all the men. No-one replied.

"He's....n-not here." Raine panted, realizing the gravity of what she had just said

"Okay." began Esmerelda. "Everyone else, get out! Except you...and you" she said, pointing to two of the men. "You," she said to the short one. "Get something to support her head."

"And you," she said, turning to the tall blonde man whom she did not recognize. "Go boil some water."

He didn't even utter a word of either protest or compliance, just moved behind the bar and began to fill a pan with water. Nobody noticed that he had a scar on his neck, a scar in the shape of a cross...

~DreamScape End~

Rinoa felt herself jolted awake as Squall hit a bump in the road. She must have dozed off, although how was the real mystery. Squall had to be doing at least 80mph, with Rinoa's arms wrapped him. Soon after leaving the monastery, she had fallen asleep, presumably because of all the events of last night.

Squall had been able to feel her breath on his neck the whole morning. It was a feeling he hadn't realized he'd missed until he had lost her.

Rinoa lifted her head, still hanging on. They were leaving the green fields of Timber behind them as she could see Horizon Bridge ahead of them. Any thoughts of pondering her strange dream were brushed aside as she saw Squall turn his head to look back at her. 

"Morning." he called back over the roar of the engine. "Afternoon, actually."

"How long was I out?" Rinoa said, her mouth close to his ear.

"I felt you drifting off a while after we left the monastery. We passed through the desert, easily through the Galbadian border and we just left Timber. You slept like the log the whole time."

__

God only knows how, thought Rinoa, feeling the roar of the bike between her thighs. _On second thoughts, maybe not even she does._

The bike began to slow as they neared the bridge guard, who was responsible for checking all the traffic across the bridge. Squall left Rinoa sitting on the bike as he began to give his details and verify that he was not carrying any fruits or vegetables or weaponry and explosives. The guard would simply take Squall's word for it. She _was _manipulating the man's thought's after all.

Rinoa sat forward, her hands crossed against the handlebars, pondering the dream.

What was that? It looked like Squalls birth. And Draven was there? But I thought Hyne had Raine killed? Did Draven kill her following orders? Well, one things for sure, this is not one of Hyne's memories spilling into my mind again. I or she couldn't possibly have been there. She had entered me and bonded with me while I was still in my mothers womb, and I hadn't even been born yet when Squall came into the world. It can't be one of Alexandra's memories. She couldn't possibly have been there when Squall was born. And yet she was there in Squall's dream. And I could feel her presence behind this dream. Yes, Alexandra _IS _responsible for the dreams. I'm positive of it. But why? Why is she doing this? Does she want to show us something?

Her train of thought was broken as Squall came back and sat on the bike. She winked at him as the bridge guard opened the gate. All Squall did was just rev up the bike and take off like a rocket, causing Rinoa to yell out in surprise as they bombed across the bridge.

"Just how fast does this thing go?!?" Rinoa yelled into his ear, despite the thunder of the engine.

"Faster than you'd think!" Squall replied, then red-lined the throttle beyond safety limits. Rinoa squealed and squeezed on tight, wishing bikes came with seatbelts. The roar of the engine seemed to come from all around them, drowning out her very thoughts.

"SQUALL LEONHART YOU ARE JUST ABOUT THE MOST EXASPERATING GUY ANY GIRL COULD HAVE FOR A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

Rinoa's eyes bulged and she put her fingers at her mouth as she realized Squall had not only slowed the bike so it was much quieter, but she had just yelled that last statement right in his ear.

"Ooop! Sorry, Squall." she apologized.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout in your ear like that."

"What?"

"I SAID I–....." Rinoa stopped and leaned forward, and saw that Squall was grinning. She playfully slapped him around the side of the head as they took off at full speed again, Fisherman's Horizon nearing them in the distance.

* * * * *

Grease Monkey took a drag from his cigar and then used it to ignite the soldering torch in his free hand. He pulled the protective glasses down over his eyes and began to bond the steel plate to the door of the car in front of him as he sang quietly along to the plunky music on the old-battered out radio that filled his workshop.

__

"I see the bad moon rising.

I see trouble on the way.

I see earthquakes and lightnin'.

I see bad times 'o day."

An additional roar filled the workshop as Squall and Rinoa entered on Griever II. Squall tried calling him, but the combined noise of the radio, the blowtorch, Squall's engine, and Grease Monkey's bad singing drowned out his voice.

"Don't go round tonight.

Well it's bound to take your life.

There's a bad moon on the rise."

"Grease!" Squall yelled. "Hey! GREASE!"

Grease Monkey finally looked up from his work and switched off the soldering iron. He was perched behind an odd-looking car that resembled a Cadillac, but more forlorn-looking. It was a dull gunmetal grey, the color of Seifer's gunblade, but parts of it that were painted were a loud-looking cherry-red. Rinoa had never seen anything like it before in her life.

"Hi Squall!" yelled Grease, knowing better than to attempt to shake hands with him. "What brings you here?"

"We're just passing through on our way to Esthar." Squall replied.

"Yikes! Why would anybody be going to Esthar?" Grease reacted. Squall and Rinoa exchanged looks. Something had indeed happened while they were away.

"What happened?" Squall asked.

"The revolution, man, that's what happened!" Grease cried, waving his arms around for effect. "It started when somebody broke into the Presidential Palace a night ago. Then there was this big aerial battle with one of those old Ragnarok ships, and the last thing we heard, the revolution had erupted into full-scale rioting and rebellion. Then they closed off the media and sealed their barriers again, so we don't know what's happening."

"Did you say that there was a Ragnarok there?" Squall asked.

"Yeah. And it's also rumored that SeeD are playing a part in the revolution too."

Squall crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, lost in thought. Rinoa recognized it immediately, even without telepathy she would know what he was thinking. He was feeling guilty for not being there for the team. He should have gone with them, or so he thought.

"Squall." said Grease, interrupting him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to the lady?"

"....oh yeah." said Squall, beginning to snap out of it. "Grease, this is Rinoa Heartilly. Rinoa, this is Grease Monkey, an artisan."

"Oh please, just plain ol' Grease will do." said Grease, shaking her hand.

"A pleasure." said Rinoa.

"So you're the Sorceress, huh? Wow, that's pretty neat. I guess you've seen all kinds of incredible stuff."

"More things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in philosophy, that's for sure." said Rinoa to herself.

"Squall's told me all about you."

"What? Squall? Really?!"

"No, not really." Grease laughed. "It's hard enough to even get the time of day out of Squall. How do you ever get him to talk?"

"It's A Kind Of Magic." said Rinoa, grinning as she brushed her long hair back.

"...whatever." came a voice from the corner. It was Squall, rummaging through the bike's saddle-bags, trying to see what supplies were needed.

"How's she holding up for you, Squall? The bike, I mean."

"Great. It's going to need a full tank of petrol, though. Start the pumps."

Grease walked around to the back of the workshop as Rinoa tapped Squall on the shoulder. "What's petrol?" she asked.

"In the first Sorceress War, Adel threatened to obliterate Galbadia's entire power supply by threatening to knock out every single piece of electrical equipment in the western world with an electromagnetic pulse. So Galbadia looked into alternate methods to generate power, just in case Adel actually proceeded with the threat. They discovered they could use fossil fuels as a combustible energy source. Fisherman's Horizon was built for the purpose of tapping and pumping oil and petroleum. But the war ended soon after it was completed, and the world stuck with using the clean Cold Fusion energy, and petroleum-powered vehicles and machines were never used."

"Your bike is one of them, isn't it?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes. It's the second-last one of it's kind in the world. I found it here and restored it right here in Grease's workshop. Well, Selphie helped with the paintwork."

"Hey, don't forget this baby!" yelled Grease, dragging a pump hose and pointing at the car he'd been working on. "The last petroleum-powered car in the world, man. And this was the only one ever designed for civilian use. They were gonna make hundreds of these, but they only got to make one. And here it is!"

"You must be thrilled." said Rinoa, then tapped the side of her head and rolled her eyes.

__

Boys with toys. That's what every last male is. Irvine with his guns, Laguna and Squall with their monsters, and Grease with his car. Boys with toys....

"Hey." said Grease. "You know, you guys really should stay with us for tonight."

"Tonight? Why?" Rinoa asked.

"Because," Grease explained. "Tonight we're celebrating mid-summer night's eve. You're welcome to stay for the festival if you want."

"We have to get to Esthar." stated Squall, by way of reply_._

"Squall...." said Rinoa, but her voice trailed off and she just put her hand in his. "We've spent so long, so very long being alone. Can't we just, can't we just relax, and enjoy the moment together? Esthar will still be there tomorrow. The team know how to take care of themselves. But you and I, Squall, we've proved we can't go on without each other. And if we go to Esthar and we lose each other again, we should at least be able to say we shared this night."

Her voice trailed off and fell silent. Squall still looked at her, and did not take her hand away from his. He knew what she was talking about. There was all likelihood they would be separated again, and that another force could come between them. They could very well lose each other, for who knows what tomorrow will bring?

Squall looked at Grease. "You sure you can fit in two more for your party?"

"Well, no frankly, but that's never stopped us before, heh."

* * * * *

It was several hours later. Rinoa sat in front of the mirror, finished applying the last of her make-up. She was dressed in a deep blue gown with a see through shroud around her shoulders. As she moved, the material of the gown glittered. It was the exact same dress she had worn that last night five years ago at that ball in Deling City, where Alexandra had possessed her, and set in motion a chain of events that had changed all three of their lives forever. Hers, Squall's and Alexandra's. Squall and Alexandra had ended up dead, and only one of them came back. Rinoa had ended up dead to the world.

But now, things were changing. Things were getting better every day.

__

It's odd. Whenever I wore this dress, my life changed. I wonder if any part of my life will change tonight?

That was one of the benefits to having the powers of The Hyne, being able to create your wardrobe out of nothingness. She began to brush her long hair, and lost herself in thought as the music wafted in from outside. She thought about how difficult it was brushing her hair now that it was so long. Perhaps she should not have let it grow so long? Long right down to her waist, just like Edea's. How odd that in a certain kind of light and the right black clothing, Rinoa could be a double for a younger Edea. Her thoughts drifted even further again to Squall. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, imagining they were his. 

She did not notice the hairbrush levitate off the dresser and float of it's own accord over to just behind her head, and began to run it's bristles through her soft long that tumbled free beyond the back of the chair. The supernatural force that controlled the brush was in far too close proximity to Rinoa's High-Energy-Magic Field, or HEMF as Odine Laboratories referred to it as. It was basically much like a mortal bodies EM field, although several thousand times more powerful. As the force controlling the brush came in contact with the field, it began to ripple, distort and appear visible. If there was anyone watching, they would have seen a child's hand, shimmering and rippling, and brushing Rinoa's hair.

And then Rinoa heard it. It was so quiet as to actually be on the edge of hearing, where no mortal could ever have heard it, but to Rinoa it was the quietest whisper, no louder than that of her very thoughts. It was so faint, for a moment even the voice of her thoughts seemed louder, but those thoughts were silenced as soon as she heard it...

"Fairies, lambs and butterflies

Sleepy clouds in summer skies

Sleep all night, in my sight, though you're off in dreamland.

Then tomorrow, with the rays of the sun

Back to mama, little one."

Baby dear, mama's here

Watching o'er your slumber

Dream my child, until the dawn

Wake the daisies on the lawn..."

Rinoa bolted forward in shock, and in the brief flash as her eyes opened, she was sure, no she was _positive _she had seen Alexandra's face in the mirror for one brief instant. As she looked, the hairbrush had fallen to the ground behind her. She bent down and picked it up, the instant after which ethereal shockwaves rippled through her body, and she cried out as she tried to contain them.

__

**~You have no place here either. You wander amidst them but you feel like you can't touch them. Night after night, trapped in a glass box, screaming out loud but completely silent. Weren't those your own words Squall? You compared it to being wrapped in layer after layer of flannel. But when she asked you what you were thinking, you lied. You lied because you knew that she could never understand. She came from a sugar coated childhood of lollipops and flowers. You came from a sun cracked desert, devoid of tenderness or love.~**

Words.....those were Alexandra's words...

**~_A sorceress is born with the potential for many different breeds of power. Mine I've always used to lessen my loneliness. My mother never loved me Squall. She left me alone in her castle and told me to keep out of her sight. I had nothing but my toys to keep me company. When I was little I used to pretend that they were speaking to me, but one day they really started talking. My mother told me then that my powers will never be useful for anything. She told me that I was more useless than a human.~**_

How? How is this possible?

__

**~I would have given anything to have her approval but I would always be the scrawny little rat to her. That led me deeper in my loneliness to develop my powers even more and to create bigger fantasies for myself. After . .after she passed away, I tried to call out to her. I tried to bring her back to talk to me, the way you talked to Raine.~** 

Rinoa tried to hold her body still as the shockwaves rocketed throughout her body. She lay there, sprawling on the floor, still clutching the hairbrush as Alexandra's memories exploded into her mind.

__

**~But, but she never came. No matter how hard I cried for her to speak to me, she never did. That day, when you stood there before the tombstone, I could feel Raine's presence near you. When I called out to her, she came in a flash of a second. She wanted to be with you so badly. So badly. I guess such is a mother's love.~**

Rinoa grit her teeth and bore the final shockwave for the last time.

__

**~I wish someone would love me, Squall, the way Raine loves you. I would give anything to have that, anything at all.~**

Rinoa stood up dizzily. She wiped her eyes, and realized she still held the hairbrush in her hand. She realized what she had done, and that she had been a fool to pick up the brush right after is had been in contact with supernatural manipulation. It had been still awash with whatever parakinetic force had wielded it. She had touched it and suffered a massive ethereal feedback wave. There was only one theory that presented itself to her mind. Had Alexandra somehow been in the room?

But, try as she might, Rinoa could not detect her presence in the room, or even the whole of FH. She was not even anywhere in this world or the next. Where could she be?

Looking in the mirror, Rinoa saw that her nose was bleeding, and she reached for a tissue. Sorceresses Blood. It was, in theory, the most powerful substance in the universe. Sorceresses never drew blood when they were injured. Their wounds always healed instantly. So whatever had done this to Rinoa, had to have been some kind of incredibly powerful force.

She heard the door open and Squall enter the room. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, white T-shirt and black waistcoat. The muscles he had developed in the last five years showed.

"I'd say you look like you've seen a ghost, but that would be pretty dumb of me."

"Squall.." said Rinoa, smiling.

"That would also be a cliché, and you know how I feel about those." Squall looked at her again. "Are you okay? You look flushed."

"What? No, I'm fine." said Rinoa, forgetting about Alexandra already. "I guess I've just never seen you in those clothes before."

"It's the only thing I had besides my regular clothes and my SeeD uniform."

"You look . . . nice." she said, awkwardly. That was what he expected right? 

"Don't even try it, Rinoa." said Squall, almost grinning. "You sound silly. Don't worry, I know how you 

feel. I can tell by looking at your face."

Rinoa smiled. It was just like old times. The old times they had never got to live back when they were 17. Maybe tonight they could let their hair down and just have the good time they were always meant to. Speaking of which...

"Not sure I like your hair, though." Rinoa giggled.

Squall nearly blushed. "What's wrong with it?"

"It used to be not-too-short, not-too-long. Now it's just....a short bit too long."

".....Whatever." he said, the put his hand on his hip. Rinoa wrapped her arm around his and giggled. Just for tonight, there would be no Hyne and Knight, no Angel and Lion. No Draven and no Alexandra. They were just going to be Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly, two young people in love.

As if to drive home the point, the powerful vessel of the Great Hyne pinched the bum of the powerful Lionheart, the greatest SeeD in the world.

* * * * *

The festival was in full swing all over Fisherman's Horizon, lit up like at strange Christmas tree at night. Always and forever, it was a haven. And tonight, everyone was out having a good time. There wasn't a single person who stayed in their beds. After all, it was mid-summers night. No time for dreaming.

Whilst the whole of FH celebrated the festival all over, most of the couples gathered in the center of town, the solar panels where Mayor Dobe lived, because that was where the music was being played. Selphie Tilmitt and her band had played here five years ago. After that, it had become something of a tradition.

Rinoa lifted her head from Squalls shoulder. They were sitting next to the panels, dangling their legs over side. It was here five years ago where they had had that long talk, where Rinoa tried to teach him to live life in the moment. Maybe some parts of that speech had shone through.

"A gil for your thoughts?" she hazarded.

Squall broke his gaze, which had been locked onto the large moon, and looked at her by his side. "I was just thinking a few things."

"I can read minds, Squall." said Rinoa. "But tonight I won't. I want to hear what you have to say with your own words, through your own voice. What do you want to tell me?"

"It was here, five years ago that you changed my life. Well, you begun the change. It was here I began to look at you in a different light. When you told me how I should live life in the moment, because we never know what the future will bring. It was here I first began to fall for you....."

Squall managed to form a smile. "You wore my love like a see-through dress."

Rinoa smiled too. "Sorry 'bout that."

She looked away, and down to their reflections in the panels below them, moonlight illuminating them both. "And then we lost each other...." she said quietly. Squall nodded gravely.

"Sometimes I felt like.......I don't know...."

"What?"

"Sometimes I felt like checking out. I couldn't always be strong. I didn't think it would be long before I somehow got myself killed, and it wouldn't have ruined my day."

"Oh, Squall." said Rinoa, emotion flooding her voice. "I didn't ever want to make you cry. You were always supposed to be the one to wipe the tears from my eyes. I wanted you to be strong, but....I never realized that once I went away, your days were as dark as my nights were long...."

"Whenever I felt like trash, you made me feel clean. Nobody else could ever do that other than you. That's why I could never love anybody else."

Rinoa cast her head back, her eyes pointed at the stars. "I remember," she said. "When we could have slept on stones, our love was so strong it supported us through anything. Alexandra came along. Then we could only lie together in whispers and moans. But we wore it through, out the other side. You gave your life to love me. I sometimes wondered why you did it. I know now, that in that instant of realization, you loved me more than life itself."

"Literally." commented Squall. "When I was so messed up, I could have barely held my head, your love was a lightbulb hanging over my bed."

As Rinoa lowered her gaze from the stars, Squall raised his from the panels. Their eyes met, somewhere in between.

"You light my way."

"I love you, Squall."

She fell forward into his arms, which he coiled around her, protecting her, making her feel safe.

"Forever, Rinoa. I'll love you until the end of the word. And beyond."

Rinoa smiled, curled up against his shoulder. She once wore his love like a see-through dress. But now, now it was a blanket. The kind you curled up in and the whole trouble and danger of the world could never touch you. Squall would never let anyone hurt her. He'd give his life to save hers, knowing that if he died, he would still be with her. But if she were to die, there was no way Squall would be able to summon her spirit like she did his. And that is why he would always fight to the bitter end to protect her, and beyond.

Rinoa opened her eyes. The band had stopped playing their merry Irish jig and had slowed down. The dancers found themselves moving off, replaced by all the couples. Anyone not single rushed to find their partner. Anyone who _was_ single found themselves partnered up pretty quick. The band began to strum out the first few chords, which Rinoa recognized instantly.

**~"I never forgot about your mother, Rinoa." Laguna said hoping to draw back her interest. "When that song came on the radio I couldn't help but be brought back to that bar where I sat admiring her breathlessly." 

__

"I see," Rinoa replied. "That song it was about you. How odd." 

"Did you think it was about someone else?" 

"I don't know. I guess for a little while whenever I heard it I thought of Squall. It's strange how things turn out."~**

Rinoa recognized the song and smiled. It was not "Eyes On Me". It was taken from the same album as 

"Eyes On Me", though. She remembered her mother sitting her down in front of the piano and teaching her the very songs she had written.

"Come on." she said, grabbing Squall's arm and pulling him out onto the dancefloor, much like she had done when they first met.

"What is this?" he asked. "It sounds familiar...."

"It's not 'Eyes On Me', Squall." Rinoa explained. "When I was born, my mother, Julia, had post-natal depression. She was really down. She just sat in her hospital bed and looked out the window. Then they brought me in, and she held me in her arms. Suddenly, all her emptiness and fear went away. Just by looking into my eyes, she became filled with love again. She wrote this song about it, Squall. It's a song about me. I always thought of 'Eyes On Me' as about you. This one is about me."

"I know." Squall said suddenly. "No matter how many faults I may have or however wronged I become, all I have to do is look into your eyes and see how much you love me. In your eyes, I'm perfect and complete."

"That's what my mother wrote about, Squall." Rinoa finished. "She called it, 'In Your Eyes'."

And they danced in silence, as the words and music washed over them, lost in each others love. Lost in each others eyes....

In Your Eyes

Love 

I get so lost, sometimes

Days pass

And this emptiness fills my heart

When I want to run away

I drive off in my car

But whichever way I go

I come back to the place you are

All my instincts, 

They return

And the grand facade, 

So soon will burn

Without a noise, without my pride

I reach out from the inside

In your eyes

The light the heat

In your eyes

I am complete

In your eyes

I see the doorway, to a thousand churches

In your eyes

The resolution of all the fruitless searches

In your eyes

I see the light and the heat

In your eyes

oh, I want to be that complete

I want to touch the light

The heat I see in your eyes

Love, I don't like to see so much pain

So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away

I get so tired of working so hard for our survival

I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive

And all my instincts, 

They return

And the grand facade, 

So soon will burn

Without a noise, without my pride

I reach out from the inside

In your eyes

The light the heat

In your eyes

I am complete

In your eyes

I see the doorway to a thousand churches

In your eyes

The resolution of all the fruitless searches

In your eyes

I see the light and the heat

In your eyes

oh, I want to be that complete

I want to touch the light,

The heat I see in your eyes

in your eyes in your eyes

in your eyes in your eyes

in your eyes in your eyes

__

"In Your Eyes". Words and music copyright © 1986 Peter Gabriel. Taken from the album "So".

As the music changed to another more faster song, Squall and Rinoa once again became aware of the world around them.

"That was real.....beautiful." said Squall.

Rinoa smiled. "I always thought so. That song always made me feel special, like I was always somebody's angel."

Squalls features relaxed into that contented smile once again. The same smile he had the first time they had met and danced, and the same smile he'd had when he rode faster than the wind on Griever II, escaping all of his troubles. Rinoa loved to see him so safe and secure like that. He had been able to tell her once how scared he was of having that feeling taken away. And if he would always fight to protect her, then she would always–

Rinoa's jaw fell open for a split second as she saw something over his shoulder, something that could not possibly have been there. It killed her to do it, but she broke his grip and sprinted as fast she could across the dance floor and out up the pathway that cut across the solar panels.

"Rinoa, wait!"

But it was too late. She was gone, just like when they had met five years ago. But this time, she would not just run and leave him standing there. Squall raced after her, up the pathway, wondering what had caught her attention like that.

He found her at the top. She was looking around, seemingly confused.

"Rinoa, what's wrong?"

"It's too strange." she said. "For a moment, I thought I saw Alexandra. She was up here, watching us. She was smiling at us. She was right here, sitting on the ledge watching us."

Squall looked at the ledge, then at her.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No." Squall said instantly. "Once upon a time I would have thought that something like that was crazy, but not now. Not after everything I've seen. I believe you, Rinoa. And I believe something is happening with Alexandra."

"It's almost like her spirit wants a body or something....." Rinoa said, so quiet as to be silent. "Does she want my body? No, I don't think she would do that again even if she could. Besides, she knew Squall would never accept Alexandra in any way if she came to him in Rinoa's body. If she came in her own, however....

"I guess there's nothing we can do but wonder." said Rinoa. Squall nodded.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel." Squall suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." 

Rinoa placed her hand in his, and they wandered back to the hotel together.

* * * * *

It was well into the deepest middle of the night. The music had stopped hours ago, the festival finished. Squall was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking out the window as the pale moonlight illuminated him. 

He had taken his shirt off, trying to sleep in just his jeans. It was a very hot night, so he had just lay on the sheets like that. but he had still been unable to sleep. Far too many things on his mind.

He heard the door to his room open and close behind him, followed by small, barefooted feminine footsteps.

Rinoa.

"Can't sleep either?" he hazarded.

"Yeah." Rinoa agreed. "I was looking at our star, and thinking of the things we said to each other tonight."

Squall grunted something of an acknowledgement. Rinoa walked around the bed and sat beside him. Squall saw she was wearing a pale pink nightgown.

"You know, I really love you." she said.

"......I love you too." said Squall, instead of "whatever" as he once would.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, Squall. Once I start loving someone, I never stop. Those were my words, Squall. But with you, it's different. My love for you doesn't just stay on the exact same continuous wavelength. With you, I fall more in love with you every single day we're together."

Squall nodded, noticing how the white moonlight fell on her pale features, making her look like a marble angel.

"Squall,...." she began, her head hung down so her hair covered her face from his view. "...Have you ever been.....with someone?"

Squall's head was low too. He wasn't looking at her. He hung his head, looking into his chest. Looking into his heart. "....No." he said, his voice sounding a little strange. "I've never....never let myself get that close to someone. Physical touch was a concept alien to me. I never even shook another persons hand. I could never get that close to somebody."

"....What about the girls in Garden?" Rinoa asked, her face still hidden by hair.

"All classes in Garden are co-ed. We were all raised together, as well as taught together. Male and female students were allowed to form close relationships, of course. But Garden believed that if they were old enough for.......that, then they were old enough to fight."

"So you've never........" she trailed off.

"No." he said coldly. But it was a different coldness. Not the coldness that says "Get away from me.", but the coldness that only comes from a lifetime of loneliness.

".....me neither." she said quietly, almost like she didn't want him to hear.

"....But, you and Seifer...?"

"No, Squall. Never with Seifer. I liked him a lot and we had a great summer together. But I never fell in love with him. I've wanted to save myself for somebody I felt was my true love. I never had that feeling with Seifer."

Squall looked at her again, brushing her hair back so he could see her face. Her eyes seemed wet, with a ring of tears circling them. But there was also a beautiful smile too.

"Squall, I love _you_."

Squall's lips were parted, his mouth open. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, the blood rushing through his body filled his ears.

Rinoa reached back behind her neck and undid the ribbon of her nightdress, letting the material fall past her shoulders. She took Squall's hand and placed it on her heart. His expression said it all.

"You can feel it beating, can't you?"

Squall nodded.

"Our heartbeats are in sync, Squall." she said. "And you can feel mine beating with your hand. It beats for you, Squall. Sometimes it bleeds for you, but right now it's beating for you."

"Rinoa, I –"

She leaned forward and kissed him. "No." she said. "Don't say anything. We're past words, Squall."

They leaned back, and Squall Leonhart became closer to another person in his life than he could ever have dreamed...

***

In the morning, they set off for Esthar. As they rocketed across the massive bridge, Squall felt Rinoa behind him, leaning forward. He turned his head back, his smile reflecting in hers. They moved on, fast as they could, ready to find the other. 

Love Grows. But it also becomes stronger, and blossoms.

Squall slowed the bike and gradually let it slide to a halt, balancing in front of a ledge that was on the beginning of the great salt lake. They could see the crystal city of Esthar shimmering beyond the lake. 

Somebody had indeed switched the cloaking shield back on, but there was a huge chunk of it damaged or destroyed, as they could see parts of the city in the distance. What they saw was not pretty.

Several buildings were on fire. Hovercars were flying around recklessly doing aerial battle with the air force's fighter jets. People were on the streets, rioting and fighting back against the army's tanks and soldiers. It was revolution. Full-scale bloody revolution. And it had instantly taken the smiles of Squall and Rinoa's faces. Their friends were in that hell, somewhere.

Squall revved the engine and looked at Rinoa.

"I'll protect us." she said, throwing up a shield around the bike.

Squall opened up and throttle and gunned the bike forward, soaring off the ledge and cutting a path across the salt lake, heading on a highway right into the danger zone....

****

Chapter VIII; Part 2 – What Dreams May Come

__

~DreamScape~

**~"You are wrong, Alexandra," Squall whispered. "Destiny can be rewritten." 

At that moment he lifted his gunblade and stabbed himself through the stomach. Across the room there was complete silence as Squall pulled the bloody blade out of himself and collapsed on his knees. 

Alexandra's mouth opened to a O as she stood gaping. She stumbled back in surprise. 

"No." she whispered she said as she fell onto the throne. In her disarray, suddenly her arms jerked.

Alexandra took no notice as she stared at the bloody puddle pooling at Squall's feet. Alexandra's arm jerked once more, this time, her right arm moved upward swiftly in a smooth curve and pressed Maniac Athena to her forehead. 

Alexandra screamed in pain as the air around her burst into light. The entire place exploded in flame as though the sun had descended from the sky and had entered the room. In the middle of that ball of light the power of two sorceresses entered into Rinoa, Alexandra's and her own. 

As the last of the power went into her she collapsed on her knees. The light was gone as though someone had flicked a switch and turned it off. There, under the throne, Rinoa kneeled. Her hair had fallen from its hold on top of her head and it laid around her shoulders in waves. All traces of Alexandra was gone, the veins from her cheeks, the claws from her hands, the wings from her back. Only the raven colored dressed remained. She took no notice of it as she got up and ran over to where Squall laid. She kneeled down beside him and took him into her arms. She pressed her left hand to the wound on his stomach where the black blood flowed in a thick river.~** 

__

"Sis?" said the boy. "Are yoo okay?"

"I am fine." said Alexandra, marching out of the clock tower across the cobblestone pathway, past her younger brother. "Leave me alone."

"Yoo want to be on your own ever since yoo came back from the fantasy world!" her brother retorted.

"So what?!" cried Alexandra, spinning around on the spot. "Hasn't it occurred to you that I've glimpsed a world beyond this? A world where that's not dying like this! A world where people are allowed to love, and not destined for lives of slavery and death! I need it, brother. I needed to be there. I needed to be with him. I'm so alone. I need to be in their world. It is the only place where I can be happy. My world so barren. Thier place is like a fantasy world. The great and final fantasy."

"Yoo said that to **him**, didn't yoo?" said her brother, a startlingly sinister tone in his voice for somebody so young.

"What if I did?" defied Alexandra, his older sister. "And what if I loved him? Would you hate that? Would that disgust you?"

"He killed our mother, sis."

"WAKE UP, GALEN!!!" Alexandra screamed. "OUR MOTHER WAS EVIL!!! SHE ANNIHILATED OUR WORLD, AND SHE WAS GOING TO ANNIHILATE THEIRS!! SQUALL AND THE OTHERS WERE **SAVING **THEIR WORLD! I SAW IT AND I SAW HOW BEAUTIFUL BOTH HE AND HIS WORLD ARE! AND OUR EVIL MOTHER TRIED TO DESTROY HIM AND HIS WORLD!!!"

"Yeah," sneered Galen. "Mother tried to destroy him, but you did that for her. Mother should be proud."

Alexandra screamed and drew back her hand, slapping Galen across the cheek, drawing blood with where her nails had cut him. "Mother should burn in hell!!!"

Galen did not even flinch. The cut on the child's cheek vanished within seconds as the powers that continually flowed through his body healed him instantly. "I'm sorry." he said earnestly.

"No..." said Alexandra, allowing her body to fall back, landing on her butt, sitting there on the cobblestones. "I didn't mean to. I guess I just haven't been the same ever since I lost my powers."

"That's Squalls fault too." Galen stated.

"It may have been his plan, but......I'm almost grateful. He's allowed me to see to see what it's like to be human. It's a beautiful existence, in many ways."

"You will never know . .never never know . .never . . know what it means .. to be human." Galen said idly to himself. Alexandra's eyes widened in something like horror, mixed with realization.

"What did you say?!?" she gasped.

"Something I heard once." said Galen. "I think our mother said it."

Alexandra stood up and began to run. She ran back into the castle, through the garden, through the gallery and back to her room. She knew of a way. There was still a way, a way to change **everything**. A way to actually change the world. More importantly, a way to bring Squall back. It would sap her of every single last ounce of strength and use up whatever residual magic power remained in her body. But she had to do it, she had to contact her father and find a way back. To be gone through a crack in the past. 

It would have to be her father whom she called out to, though, not Draven. She knew Draven had the ability to shift between any point in time he desired, and even take a passenger back and forth with him if he wanted. Her father, Astrophel, must surely be capable of the same, if they both share the same powers....

Hang on, Rinoa. Hang in there, Squall. I'm coming back, and I can help you both. I can help us **all**.

~DreamScape End~

Irvine groggily raised his head, vaguely able to make out voices in the room with him. He was still stuck in that strange mental no-mans-land between dreaming and waking up.

"Don't kill him yet." said one voice. "I want him alive, for now."

__

Alexandra? I was dreaming of Alexandra? Irvine pondered groggily as his higher brain functions began to wind up. _How? Was I inside her head? Hmmmm. I was definitely in her past, but that didn't feel like Ellone's handiwork. I could see her clearly for one thing, and I wasn't inside her head, for another. Why would Alexandra send **me **her memories. Surely she would have sent them to Squall and Rinoa? Does she have some interest in me or something?_

**~"So you really will marry me when I grow up?" Alexandra asked clapping her hands together in glee. 

"Of course!" Irvine promised, winking at her. "You're the prettiest little girl ever."

"You're not kidding?" Alexandra asked, placing her hands on her minuscule hips.

"I'm a cowboy. Don't you know that cowboys always keep their promises?"~**

.....Oh yeah.

"Yeah, whatever." said another voice from the darkness. "You think Galen wants anything with him?"

__

Galen? Wasn't that the name of the kid Alex was talking to? Her brother......Alexandra had a brother?

"Nah." said the original voice. "This guy is just a secondary character. Hangs out with Squall and the others. Strange, I didn't see him or his little girlfriend there 5 years ago."

__

Girlfriend?......Do they mean Selphie? Joke's on you smegheads, she's not my girlfriend. Or is that joke on me? Come on, Irvine, wake up. And yet, why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what I see when I open my eyes?

And sure enough, upon opening his eyes, there stood Draven, President Veneres, Doc Odine and a handful of Esthar soldiers.

"I'll rise, but I refuse to shine." Irvine deadpanned.

He was in a prison cell, although there seemed to be all sorts of medical equipment scattered all around. 

Many of them designed for poking and prodding. It was enough to make a fully fledged SeeD nervous.

He was suspended at least three feet above the ground, his hands were in a locking brace, which in turn was help up by some contraption resembling a mini-crane.

Irvine was also aware of the dull pain in his thigh. There, sticking out of his right leg was the spike he had taken for Quistis, the one that Veneres had fired there. Trust a sadistic bastard like that to leave it in just to keep his enemies in prolonged pain.

"Well, well." mused Veneres. "Ain't this a sight."

"A pretty one, that all the ladies agree upon." Irvine pointed out, noticing how the locking brace only allowed for tiny slight movements of his fingers. His wrists were bound solid.

"Hi, Draven." he said.

"I'm not sure we've met." said the white knight.

"Let's just say I've heard of some of your exploits."

"Well, that's very interesting." Veneres announced. "You see, we're curious as to exactly how much you know about mister Draven, and our master Galen and our grand activities and plans."

"Vennie, (you mind if I call you Vennie?). Take it from me, as a devout heterosexual, I have no interest in what kinky practices you, Draven and this Galen dude like to get up to at the weekend."

No witty reply from Veneres. All he did was punch Irvine across the chin.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" he growled.

"I try not to fly in the face of popular public opinion." said Irvine coolly.

"Then choose your next witticism carefully, Mister Kinneas, it may be your last." snarled Veneres, then turned to face Odine. "I'm going to put a stop that blasted revolution. Interrogate him, find out what he knows. Then when you're satisfied he's told you everything, you may kill him."

"Whoa!" Irvine yelled in panic. "No way, man! No way am I volunteering for this torture chamber cliche! 

I'm not like other people, I'm allergic to pain! It hurts me! I'll talk now!"

"Just as I suspected." sneered Veneres. "A sniveling coward looking to save his own skin. So talk!"

"Alrighty." said Irvine, drawing a deep breath. "Well, first up I want to complain about the room I was given. I clearly asked for one with an en suite bathroom and a view of the beach. The room service is just abysmal, I mean, it's like a prison cell in here! I'd like to speak to the manager and don't you dare expect a tip!"

Irvine grinned and spat in Veneres' eye. "Get real, buttheads. I wouldn't tell you the time of day"

".......I see." growled Veneres, wiping the spit from his eye. He then lunged forward, grabbing the spike and thrusting it further into Irvine's leg, who grit his teeth with the pain, feeling the metal spike rubbing against bone.

"You'll talk." he growled. "And then, you'll _die_."

".....whatever." panted Irvine, borrowing a phrase. Veneres, Draven and the guards left, leaving Odine to conduct the interrogation.

"It iz only fair." said Odine, trying to justify his forthcoming actions as he prepared his equipment, his back 

turned to Irvine. "You interrogated me, now I interrogate you."

"Get real buttwipe!" Irvine yelled. "I interrogated you on the threat of force, but this, this is just torture, plain and simple."

Odine gathered his tools in silence.

"Won't be the first time you commit a barbaric act though, will it, Doctor? How about the holocaust of children you helped Adel commit? What about the parents that were killed so that their children could be made your guinea pigs. Hyne knows how you managed to cover your ass when Laguna came to power, but when it comes down to it, you're just a sadistic piece of shit willing to sacrifice every shred of humanity in your soul so you could conduct your experiments."

"Zat.....zat iz not.....not true."

"The hell it's not!" Irvine continued. "I should know. I was raised in an orphanage, an orphanage that may 

never have come into being if it wasn't for Adel and your experiments."

A flash of realization entered Odine's mind. "Edea Kramer." he said aloud.

"That's right." Irvine went on. "Adel sent troops all over the world to kidnap children, with orders to shoot whatever parents resisted. But Edea was a thorn in your side. She raised the orphans of your war in her orphanage in Centra."

"So....." said Odine, perfectly distracted. "Adel suspected there was an orphanage somewhere but we could never find it. I always suspected Centra."

"So tell me doctor." said Irvine, about to initiate his plan. "When you looked into the eyes of the children you experimented on, was there tears in their eyes? Were they crying for mommy?"

Odine froze on the spot, lost in thought. Irvine seized the moment. He brought his knees up as high as he could, pulling out the spike with his teeth, wincing with pain as he pulled it from it's fleshy grasp. He let his legs down again, the spike held in his mouth. He let it drop from his mouth, catching it with his feet and held it there. Immediately, he swung his legs up again, and by jiggling his feet, successfully managed to use the spike to pick the lock of the brace that held his hands. It snapped open loudly, dropping Irvine to the floor as the doctor snapped back to reality.

Before he could call out, Irvine had already planted a kick square across his jaw.

"Where's my clothes?" Irvine yelled, grabbing him by the collar. "Where are my guns?"

Odine's gaze was pointed at a box in the corner of the room. "Please, no!" the worm begged. "It was nothing personal, just business. I'm just a professional doing a job!"

"So am i." said Irvine, spinning the doctor around by the shoulders. "Sorry doc. This is nothing business, just personal."

The doctor never had time to repent his sins before Irvine threw him head-first into a computer terminal, his head smashed through the screen and lost somewhere behind the high-density cables and wires. There was a sickening stench of flesh meeting electricity.

That was for all the children who never made it to the orphanage. And their parents.

Irvine turned his head away and limped across the room to the box where his belongings were. He found his guns first and checked them. He found his shirt and coat, and finally his hat. He held it in his hands, looking at the picture of Selphie he kept concealed within the rim. He got lost in her green eyes for just a few seconds, before he again realized where he was and what was going on. Veneres had mentioned that there was a revolution on! That meant that Selphie and the others were in deep trouble! But there was no way out to help her or them. If a revolution was indeed on, then the Presidential Palace would be holed up like a fortress.

Irvine checked his guns again.

But maybe, just maybe, Selphie, the others and the whole revolution just might have help. Help in the form of a SeeD operative, operating from inside the palace! Irvine chambered a round into his shotgun and loaded a clip on the beretta before tucking it into his belt. _The revolution was turning into one living Hell of a party, and everybody's invited_, Irvine though as he raced out of the cell and sprinted down the corridor.

* * * * *

****

Author's Notes; About the Odine thing. Frankly, I never liked the character. The First Sorceress War was started because of Adel. She ruled over Esthar, and allowed Doctor Odine to experiment on her so they could both learn more about Sorceress Power & Embodiment. Odine then moved on to experimenting on children. Children that Adel provided by invading Galbadia. Now, what I didn't like was that in FFVIII, Odine was never punished for his crimes, and most of the characters seemed to ignore or not care that he had ever committed them. I don't know why Laguna left him alive when he came to power. Probably because his findings were more important to the world, but surely the world would have cared about the price of the experiments? For example, would you buy the cure for the common cold if you knew that inhumane testing on animals was used to create it? Thought not. Or maybe Odine used the phrase "I was only following orders.", but that didn't work for the Nazi's and it doesn't work for him. Either way, I was disappointed with this character in FFVIII, in that he didn't pay for his crimes like Hojo in FFVII. So, if I made Odine's ending a little too violent, take comfort in the fact that he deserved it. And hey, at least you won't have to worry about that godawful accent for the rest of the story. 

****

Author's Notes; For those of you unfamiliar with "The Orphan" and "If He Should Return." (But you really should have read these if you're reading this story), you should know that any sentences or paragraphs with two asterisks, a dash, shadowed and in italics, _**~like this~** _is actually one of the characters remembering something from one of the above stories. These are essentially flashbacks. Anything that is written in these specific paragraphs was written by Kate Lorraine and _not _by myself. She deserves the credit for her own story and her own words.


	11. Chapter IX; Gunslinger

Chapter IX; "Gunslinger."

The previous night, around the same time Squall and Rinoa had been fighting Sio in the Galbadian desert, Quistis Trepe and Irvine Kinneas had attempted an infiltration of the Presidential Palace. It had not gone well. They had discovered that Veneres was in possession of a device known as a TimeGate. But they had paid a heavy price for this information. Irvine had been shot and arrested, whilst Quistis had barely managed to make it to the roof. Now, read on...

"You on the roof!" boomed the voice from the helicopter's megaphone. "Put your hands on your head and kneel down on the ground!"

The rotors of the helicopter were making it quite windy, and Quistis was dangerously close to the edge. As she placed her hands on her head, still holding the grapple, the helicopter swung around from above the building to hover in front of the ledge she was poised precariously on.

"Drop your weapon!" roared the voice from behind the light, mistaking her grapple for a gun. She could feel it in her hand, her hair swathing around her face in the tiny blizzard. She could see the helicopter's giant machine-gun cannon aimed at her.

No way out. No escape route, no chance of making it to another building. Thoughts and options raced through her head. The grapple was the only chance she had.

She took her hands away from her head, still holding them up, with the grapple in her right hand, brandished like a pistol. Readying her body, she knew she had a one in a million chance....

Quistis dove off the ledge.

"She dove off!" cried the pilot, in what sounded like frustration.

Quistis fell, twisting her body around as she did, so she was falling back first, her face pointed up at the helicopter above her. Holding the grapple in both arms, she fired, the hook screaming up through the air toward the helicopter, finding its target, and wrapping the cord around the strut. The line reached the end of slack, and Quistis came to a halt with an agonizing jerk.

The pilot was looking down left and right for her, but to no avail, not until the gunman pointed it out. As he looked, he could see her dangling like a worm on a hook.

"Crafty bitch." He mused. "Let's have some fun."

The pilot urged the control stick forward and lurched the helicopter forward, cutting across Esthar's skyline. Quistis gasped and tucked her legs under her, narrowly missing an air vent. She still hung on to the grapple for all it was worth. She looked on in horror as she could see a giant neon sign rapidly approaching. With little options available, she clicked the retractor on the grapple, her legs missing the sign by a bare couple of inches.

"She's still there." said the gunman.

"Take her out." The pilot ordered. The gunman nodded and reached into the back for the machine gun. He leaned over the side and began to fire wildly into the air directly below the helicopter. Quistis curled her body up tight, praying the bullets would miss, which they did, but also impacted into buildings and cars on the ground below. Citizens fled in terror, believing themselves under attack by their own military. Several ran back to their homes or ran to cover. The rest ran to get weapons and tell their friends, believing that the revolution against Veneres was finally on.

"Shit!" cried the gunman. "She's still there!"

"Cut her loose!" suggested the pilot, handing him his combat knife.

Quistis looked up, seeing the gunman leaning over the strut and trying to saw her lifeline off. With a second's hesitation, she clicked the retractor on full and shot upwards toward the helicopter, hoping she'd get there in time, but the evil grin on the gunman's face told her everything she needed to know; He had nearly cut through the line. She was never gonna make it in time, unless....

"End of the line, SeeD!" yelled the gunman to her.

"You got that right!" Quistis yelled back, reaching behind her and pulling out her Save The Queen, flashing it out through the air where it coiled around the gunman's neck, just as the grapple-line finally snapped and gave way, leaving her with just the whip around the gunman's jugular area. He gagged and choked as his face began to turn purple, whilst Quistis pulled herself up higher and grabbed the strut, just as the gunman finally collapsed and fell out of the chopper, still caught by Quistis' whip. Now he was being hung.

Quistis pulled herself into the helicopter and flicked her wrist to recoil the whip. It snaked back into her hand and curled up into a hoop, as the gunman's scream echoed around the city itself.

"You!!!" the pilot yelled in fury, and began to jerk the joystick left to right, overbalancing her and pushing her out of the helicopter. She grabbed the strut, just in time to prevent her having the same fate as the gunman. The helicopter was now thrashing about wildly, as the pilot was now giving it all to try to snuff out her life. She had no choice, she couldn't stay here.

She waited until the last second, gauging the distance, then let go of the strut and plummeted toward the roof of the building directly under her. She landed in a heap, a little worse for wear, but no bones broken.

But the pilot had expected this, and swung the helicopter around for the final attack, setting the guns to his manual control, then locked on target, the bright infrared dots appearing on her body, ready to fire the massive armor-piercing shells through her flesh.

Target sighted, lock acquired. Ready, Aim, F–

The helicopter exploded in a fiery red burst of explosion, as Ragnarok roared into view, weapons firing full until the helicopter was completely obliterated within a fraction of a second. The powerful assault warhead thundered through the air over Quistis.

Looking up, she could see Zell in the pilot's seat. He had been the one who saved her. Looking out through the glass dome was Seifer, and what was odd was, he had an unusual look on his face.....was it concern?

She threw her arms up in the air and waved in appreciation, for all it was worth. The infiltration had been a failure, Irvine had been captured, but at least they had discovered the existence of the TimeGate.

Quistis' highly trained ears were able to filter out another sound, over the roar of the Ragnarok's engines. She drew her whip and spun around, face to face with a collection of armed and eager looking.....civilians?

"You're SeeD, aren't you?" said the woman at the front, the obvious leader. "Is SeeD here to aid the revolution against Veneres?"

Quistis looked away from her, looking toward the Presidential Palace, where Irvine was being held prisoner. Her features suddenly changed then, to a look of determinism.

"Yeah...." she said. "I guess we are. Who are you?"

"My name is Serene." said the leader. "And we, are the People's Front Of Esthar...."

* * * * *

"She's safe." said Seifer, turning away from the window. "And she appears to have made a few friends."

Zell merely nodded and looked over toward Selphie. "What's up on your end?"

Selphie looked up from her laptop. "Quisty is safe, sure, but.......I think we may have inadvertently set off the revolution. I'm picking up reports of citizens leaving their homes and taking to the streets to riot and protest."

"So much for a quiet operation." chuckled Seifer.

"And also.....Irvine....."

"What is it?" Zell asked earnestly. 

"He's been captured and taken prisoner....." Selphie answered, looking grim.

"Ah, so there's good news after all." sneered Seifer, making Selphie glare at him. "Relax," he said. "We'll get the Cowpat out before anyone harms a hair on that pretty little gay ponytail of his."

Seifer walked away and sat in the Commanders chair, leaving Selphie and Zell in the co-pilot and pilot seats respectively, swapping glances.

"Would the world judge me harshly if I blew our team-leader out the nearest airlock?" Selphie asked.

"Naw, but Tatsel and Garden would tear you a new–"

"_Thanks, _Zell." She cut him off, right before a little beeping noise started to come from the control panel in front of them. Selphie began to flick a series of switches and buttons in front of her.

"What's up?" Zell asked.

"Well, first, no more 'Wazzup'ing. I'm sick of it. And second, unless I'm much mistaken, and for once I hope I am, that noise is indicating that about four or five Estharian Air Force jet fighters are on their way here to intercept us."

"WHOA!!" Zell panicked. "Can't we just take them out with the rearward-firing lasers?"

"Ah, an excellent plan, Master Dincht, with just two unfortunate drawbacks." Selphie began, powering up. "One, we don't have anything to power the rearward-firing lasers, and Two, we don't _have _any reward-firing lasers."

"We.....don't?" echoed Zell.

"Ragnarok is an assault vessel, Zell, designed for escorting dignitaries in wartime." Selphie explained. "It was never designed for instances such as full-on combat dogfighting. Sure, it can make raids against stationary objects like Lunatic Pandora, but that's about it."

"So......we're dead meat, huh?"

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Selphie yelled, hopping out of her seat, pulling Zell out of the pilot seat and sitting herself down. "Sorry." She apologized. "Computer?"

"Affirmative" responded the dull voice.

"Transfer full helm control to Selphie Tilmitt, with vocal command ability included. Voice authorization; Selphie Tilmitt. Password; Irvy Kinnepooooo."

Selphie looked sheepishly at Seifer and Zell, after that last sentence, as the computer began to make the change to her own settings.

"Heyyyyy!! Sefie Baby, what's up?" came the computer voice all of a sudden, sounding exactly like Selphie's voice.

"Big load of meanies with big guns on there way here to blow us all away until what's left of us is nothing more than the consistency of potato salad."

"Yikes, that sucks." replied to computer. "What are your orders?"

"Simple." Said Selphie, grabbing the controls as she saw the jets streaking towards them. "Let's Rock and Roll!!!!"

Seifer and Zell were instantly flung back as the gravity forces threw them back across the cabin.

"Seatbelts...." Selphie reminded them from the pilot seat.

***

"Echo Niner, this is Echo One" said the pilot from the lead jet. "Target set; A Ragnarok-class assault vessel."

"Roger, copy that." Came the reply. "Switching to sidewinder missiles. Lock and Load"

And then the jets moved in for the kill....

***

"I can't shake them!" yelled Selphie. "These guys are all over us like a mustard on a hotdog!"

"You say something, Selph?" shouted Zell from the pilot seat.

"..........Forget, we got enough on our minds as it is."

Selphie swung the mighty ship around a full 90° and opened fire on the jet that swung out in front of them, which exploded in fiery-red flame.

"Booyaka!" Selphie yelled, and pressed the throttle forward.

Zell eyed her suspiciously. "Are you enjoying this?"

"No." Selphie defied. "....well, maybe a little."

"I've got to get you into therapy." Zell sighed, then screamed as two jets roared past the cockpit. Selphie slammed on the brakes and turned Ragnarok so that it was flying on it's side, heading for a set of twin buildings. Specifically, the gap between them.

"Selphie!!" yelled Seifer, struggling to stay in his chair. "That gap is too small, we'll never make it!"

"Ah, sure we will." replied Selphie as the vessel smashed through the gap, tearing off small chunks of each of the buildings. Only one of the two jets trailing them made it through, the other exploding upon its impact with the building on the left.

"Tee Hee, okay, so maybe I knew it was too small." came Selphie's voice from the pilot seat. "But they didn't. Two down, two to go. Now where's that other jet?"

As if in reply, the trailing jet let loose a burst of fire on Ragnarok. The ship shuddered with the blast.

"They hit us! They hit us!" screamed Zell.

"No they didn't, no they didn't! Quit back seat driving!" Selphie yelled, pulling the ship upside down and into a barrel roll.

As Seifer stared in marvel at the upside-down world, Zell pressed his hands to the control panel, which now seemed to be underneath him. He looked at Selphie, looking positively ridiculous with her hair flipped upside down.

"I didn't know you had pierced ears." Zell said in a voice far too calm to be sane.

"Yup." replied Selphie simply. "Hang on"

Selphie pulled the throttle back as Ragnarok went into a loop-the-loop. Straightening out and coming up right behind the jet, blowing it to smithereens.

"Right, now where's that last one?2 Selphie wondered aloud, right before the ship shuddered with a blast.

"That answer your question?" asked Zell.

"Y'know, you're a bit too stressed out for somebody of your age." said Selphie, whilst trying to shake off the attack. "You ought to relax, throw on some easy-listening music, maybe take a bath, or perhaps even get a massage, you know?"

"I'll take that under advisement, assuming we get out of this alive."

Selphie slammed on the air brakes and the jet screamed past them, right before Selphie opened fire and blew it to pieces.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Very."

"Good."

"Enough of the Selphie Tilmitt School Of Driving For The Clinically Insane." said Seifer, getting out of his chair. "It's our fault this revolution got started, but maybe we can do something about it. Turn us around, we're going back to help Quistis."

Selphie said nothing and began to swing the ship around.

__

Man, I'm getting more like Irvy every day. Now I'm starting to joke when I'm nervous. Oh, Irvy, wherever you are, please be alright......

* * * * *

"I am _not _alright..." Irvine moaned to himself, checking his guns from within the safety of the vent.

Moments after he'd left his cell, he'd ran, ducking and weaving throughout the palace. He was pretty sure the guards were onto him. Somebody might have found Odine by now, or what was left of him.

The revolution was raging outside, but the Palace was sealed up like a fortress, which meant it was entirely up to him.

But Irvine had begun to wonder how Veneres was getting away this. Surely the presidential senate would have condemned his actions and forced him to surrender or resign.

Which means the presidential senate is either dead, or imprisoned.

Which means Veneres is holding all the cards and there's no way to get revolutionaries inside the palace.

Irvine loaded a fresh 17-round clip into his beretta.

Which means it's time for the one-man-army.

Irvine was sure he had been spotted as he moved through the palace, and the guards were most likely on full-alert looking for him, so he had crawled into an air-vent to rethink his strategy. There was no way he could take on Veneres himself. He'd need help. And a top priority was getting revolutionaries inside the palace.....but how?

He had listened to some of the guards talking, and learned a few things about events from outside the palace. Apparently, the revolution had begun when the citizens had witnessed SeeD standing up to military forces the other night. Ragnarok had destroyed a presidential helicopter and four fighter jets.

Irvine grinned. Only Selphie could pilot that good to take down four of Esthar's finest in a 22-year old ship.

Irvine hushed his thoughts when he heard the guards approach the vent. The moved forward, quickly but quietly, gesturing to each other with hand signals. Irvine held his breath, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

The guards raised their guns to the overhead vent and fired, filling the entire shaft with a spray of bullets, that no living being, not even the smallest rat could hope to survive. The guards then lowered their guns.

"I think we got him." said the leader. "Nobody could survive that."

"Typical SeeD, huh?" agreed his companion. "Always take the obvious hiding places."

At that, Irvine kicked away the grille to the floor vent and rolled out on his back, unloading his beretta and shotgun on the guards, taking them out within seconds.

The plaster in the wall exploded behind him as a fresh set of bullets impacted right where his head had been. Irvine fell flat on his chest and fired toward the guards that were running towards him, shooting them in the ankles.

Pausing a moment to gather ammunition, Irvine ran through the corridors, ducking and weaving, occasionally firing a volley at approaching guards. However, it wasn't long before he was cornered in a storage bay. He hid amongst the crates the guards blocked the door.

"In the name of President Veneres, we order you to surrender and come out with your hands above your head!!" ordered the team leader.

"How original." Irvine mused to himself. "Well, they certainly make a convincing argument...."

"You have 10 seconds to comply." ordered the same guard. He and his companions ducked as Irvine unloaded a fresh round of shots from his hiding place.

"Ha!" laughed the leader. "He missed."

"Um, he's shooting at the lights, sir." Observed his cohort, just as the large room began to flicker in between light and darkness.

Light. "Alright, stay together." Said the leader as the six huddled closer together. "We don't want–"

Darkness.

Light. "These SeeDs are maniacs, but I'd like to see him stand up to the six of us.......where's Patrone?"

Darkness.

Light. "Ummm, he's gone, sir. So is Wilkes." "Right, well, stick together, okay Sergeant?"

Darkness.

Light. "Sergeant?" "He...he's gone sir." "Oh, holy crap, sir! It's just the three of us now!"

Darkness. 

Light. "Just the....._two _of us, sir?"

Darkness.

Light. "He-hello? Team? Anybody?"

Darkness.

Light.

Darkness.

Irvine scrambled out of the storage bay and back into the corridors. _Sweet, _he thought. _I memorized those SeeD stealth techniques to the letter. If only Quisty could see me now._

With that, Irvine decided to head for the offices and meeting halls of the presidential senate, and hopefully find out their fate.

He took the lift up to the 31st level. That is to say, he stepped into the elevator and shot out the security camera inside. He then pulled himself up through the emergency hatch and poised there on top of the lift, waiting for the correct moment.

When it arrived at the 31st level, the lift doors opened and machine-gun fire filled it's insides. The guards ceased fire, confused as to the origin of the emptiness. The camera had recorded him entering the lift, so where was he?

They got their answer when Irvine appeared through the hatch, upside down and firing wild. The advantage of surprise had been his, and SeeD had taught him well how to use it.

Once the guards were dealt with, Irvine dropped down into the lift, then ducked out into the hall, careful to watch his movements. He soon arrived at was the meeting hall of the Presidential Senate. A grim look fell upon his face as soon as he saw that the main doors were hanging off their hinges and were peppered with bullet holes.

Irvine holstered the berreta but kept the shotgun drawn as he crept inside. It was not a pretty sight.

There were signs of destruction everywhere. The giant holo-projection screen was smashed to pieces, beyond repair. There were bodies littered across the podium, and many more slumped over the bullet-riddled chairs. It came of little comfort to Irvine when he realized that there were far too few bodies to account for the entire senate. Veneres must have rounded up the senate and imprisoned them, so that they wouldn't be able to prevent him from quashing the revolution. Before sending them to the cells, he must have ordered the guards to kill twenty or so of them, just to insure cooperation.

Irvine removed his hat, wiped the sweat from his forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

He slumped back against the wall and slid down it until he was in a sitting position. He tried to think, he had to get some focus. Had to find a way.....what to do now?

In his mind, he journeyed back to his childhood, back to his adoptive family's ranch in Timber. Back to his sister....back to Stella.

__

Stella....he thought. _Stelly, Sis....I need help. I don't know what to do. I'm all alone. I'm on my own here. It's just me here on my own, and I'm up against all of Veneres men by myself. What am I supposed to do? Take them all by myself? All I've had is luck so far, but Gambler's Ruin.....luck always runs out sometime. And then what? Then I die?_

Irvine wiped a frightened tear from his eye. He didn't scare easily, but now he was afraid. And it was emotion he was so un-used to, it was scaring him. Talk about nothing to fear but fear itself.

__

Even if I do get close enough to get one shot off at Veneres, then what? You got close enough to take a shot at Shojora, and then you died, Stelly. But now, the thing is.....I don't want to die. I don't want to die because...because....I don't want Selphie to be alone. I don't want her to be sad. I don't her to be hurt. I don't want her to be without me. And, most of all, I don't want to be without her. What am I gonna do? I'm not alright. This is not me. I'm changing. What's happening to me? Am I....in love?

Irvine snapped out of it the instant he heard movement in the far right corner of the room.. He got up, raised his gun, and moved as quietly as possible across the podium, tracking the source of the noise. It was coming from behind a set of boxes. Whatever it was, it was too small to be a person. Irvine lowered his gun and clicked the safety back on, then slowly peered around the side of the boxes....

It was a little girl, around 8 to 10 years of age. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her blonde hair was ragged and as dirty as her face. She must have been the only survivor of the massacre who wasn't taken prisoner. As she looked at him with fear, Irvine relaxed his facial expressions from curiosity to sympathy, and finally friendliness.

"Hey...." he said softly. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not one of them. I'm like you, I'm alone."

The girl seemed to relax a slight bit.

"What's wrong?" Irvine asked, trying to get her to talk.

"Everybody's dead." she sniffled.

Irvine sighed, hoping the girls parents were still among the living, and not among this horror. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Meryl." she said, innocently. Strange. Her voice sounded a little bit like Stella when she was younger.

"I'm Irvine." he said. "I'm a cowboy. Do you like cowboys, Meryl?"

Meryl nodded slowly.

"Well cowboys," he explained to the child. "Are the good guys. And they always rescue little girls in trouble."

"Is that why you're here?" she asked. "Did my daddy send you to save me from the bad men?"

"Yes. That's right, Meryl. Your daddy sent me to help you. Let's go see if we can find your daddy, okay?"

Meryl pulled her knees back until she rested her chin on them. She didn't want to go anywhere.

__

Not an option. Irvine thought. _If she stays here, one of those bastards is bound to find her just like I did, and they won't hesitate to shoot first and ask questions later._

"Look, if you come with me, I promise we'll find your daddy, okay?" Irvine offered. "Here, you can even be my deputy, how's that sound?"

He removed his hat and placed it on her head. It was a bit big for her and sank down over her eyes from time to time. "Here you go." He said, also removing the band from his ponytail and using it to straighten her hair, so she didn't look as much of a mess.

"You want to come with me now?" he asked. Meryl gave no verbal reply, but instead held up her arms open wide. A universal sign for; Carry me.

Irvine lifted her up easily and carried her out of the meeting hall, walking slowly so he wouldn't frighten her. 

Meryl screamed at the sound of the machine-gun, Irvine shouted in pain and fell forward as he was shot in the back by an unseen soldier. Meryl looked at the fallen cowboy, and then at the soldier behind him, trying to re-load his gun. Then, she saw Irvine's eyes move.

"You're not dead." She gasped in whisper. "Why didn't you die?"

"Hey." he whispered back. "It's A Kind Of Magic."

A kind of magic in the form of Selphie Tilmitt. One of her inventions had been an idea for a specially molded plate of Kevlar that all SeeDs wore on their backs. SeeD was a dangerous occupation, after all. You never knew when things could go sour and somebody tried to shoot you in the back.

The soldier had reloaded his gun and now crept up to finish off Meryl, pinned underneath Irvine. He was caught totally unexpecting when Irvine whipped up his leg and kicked the gun up out of his hands. Irvine instantly flipped back into a standing position and caught the gun from mid-air, and had it pointed right at the soldier within a second.

"They're either paying you guys not enough and you're just badly trained, or they're paying you too much and you're all just plain stupid." quipped Irvine. "Now move."

"Never." defied the soldier. "You'll have to kill me, for I will never betray my president's orders."

"Hmmm, sounds like an order to me." Replied Irvine. "Thing is, I haven't been too hot on orders lately."

Irvine lowered the barrel and squeezed the trigger, shooting the soldier in the foot. As the soldier squirmed on the floor, Irvine began to take his ammunition, equipment and explosives.

"Come on." he said to Meryl, bending down to lift her up. "Meryl, listen to me." he said as he ran. "We're going to find your dad, but first, things are gonna get a little nasty. There's going to be a lot of shooting and yelling. I may end up doing stuff little girls shouldn't see, so when that happens, I want you to pull the hat down over your eyes and cover your ears, okay?"

"Okay." said Meryl. "I promise."

"Good girl." said Irvine, then stopped talking as he ran down the corridor.

*****

A short while later, Irvine emerged from the fire-escape staircase slowly. He was sure he had gotten lost somewhere. He opened the fire door to the corridors a fraction, peeking to see if any guards were about, whilst Meryl stood on the stairs behind him.

To his luck, there were no guards about. And what was there appeared to be some kind of directory, like the one in Balamb Garden. Perfect for navigating his way around the palace!

"Wait here, okay?" he said to Meryl, who nodded in reply.

Irvine crept out of the door and snuck across to the directory, his guns drawn, just in case. He reached it easily, only to mentally kick himself for realizing what an idiot he was.

The directory was written entirely in native Estharian, and Irvine had only managed a slight smattering of the spoken language in his time here. He'd never learned how to read it. He was going to need Meryl's help to read it. She was a native, after all. And her father was obviously a member of the Presidential Senate, which meant she had lived in the palace time to time.

He snuck back to the staircase to find Meryl, still as cautious as ever.

"Meryl." he said. "How well do you know your way around the palace?"

"I know all the hiding places." said Meryl proudly. "But I shouldn't tell you that, because my dad said I shouldn't be playing hide and seek in the palace."

"Hey, it's okay." said Irvine. "I won't tell. But now I need you to do something for me, alright? I need to you to help me read the directory."

"Okay." she said, eager to help.

Once again, Irvine snuck back out into the hall. Meryl scrambled after him.

"Alright." he said, holding her up. "When Laguna was in charge, he had a load of guest quarters on the lower floors. But Veneres has since 're-modelled' to make them into detainment chambers. Where are they?"

"Right here." pointed Meryl. "I've been to most of the floors. Except the ones above floor 50."

"I know." said Irvine. "I've been to floor 54. That's what this whole sorry saga has all been about. Right, now show me where Veneres control room is."

Meryl pointed out the command center where Veneres would most likely be trying to fight the revolutionaries outside who were laying siege to the palace. It was one of the higher floors, above floor 50. It was going to be difficult getting _to _Veneres, let alone getting a shot at him. Unless he had help. A distraction of some kind. But there was definitely no way he could put Meryl in any danger, so he'd have to do it all himself.

Irvine frowned and began to think. All those revolutionaries outside the palace.....what if somebody let them in? Then the guards would have a full-scale battle on their hands, and not just one Lone Gunman.

"Meryl, is there any way I can open the main doors from the inside?"

Meryl blinked at him, making him realizing his intentions were a bit too complicated for an 8-year-old.

"Okay, Meryl. This place is currently like a fortress, trying to fend off the siege from outside, which means that they're running on their own power supply. Which means that there must be generators somewhere that give this place it's power. So, basically, do you know anywhere there's a lot of big loud machines and lots of humming noises, in a roof full of electricity?"

Meryl began to think for a moment, then smiled. She had seen a place like that in her games of Hide and Seek. "It's on floor 20."

"Great!" exclaimed Irvine, a plan already forming. "Okay, Meryl, you're a very brave little girl, and now I got just one more thing to ask you. In all your games of Hide and Seek, was there ever a place you would go sometimes where they would never find you?"

Meryl smiled. "The laundry room. Nobody ever found me there!"

"Where's that?"

"Floor 15."

"Okay, good girl." Irvine smiled. The smile vanished instantly, and Irvine's world turned slow-motion when he saw the red dot appear on the side of Meryl's head. The red dot of a guns laser sight.

Irvine grabbed her and pulled her down behind the directory. Meryl screamed as the series of machine-guns fired their rounds into the directory, shooting it to hell.

"Hold your fire!" Irvine yelled. "We surrender! I'm unarmed!"

The firing ceased. "Come out with your hands on your hand!" ordered a voice.

Irvine stood up, his hands behind his head, the palms lost somewhere under his free hair, unkempt without the ponytail clip.

"Turn around!" yelled the same guard. "Slowly!"

Irvine did as he was told, still keeping his hands behind his head, or behind his hair as it were. As he turned slowly on the spot, he glanced down at Meryl, still hiding behind the directory. He gave her a slight wink and she nodded, pulling Irvine's hat down over her eyes and putting her hands on her ears.

The guards, satisfied Irvine was unarmed, lowered their guns slightly, and the leader advanced on him.

"You're coming with us." he said. "Veneres would like a few words with you."

"Oh sure, no problem." said Irvine, an odd grin appearing on his face. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question first?"

"What?"

"Did my nose just get a little bigger?"

"What?!?"

"Ah." Irvine grinned. "Guess there's no truth in that old fairy tale anyway. Y'see, remember when I told you guys I was unarmed? Well, I was kinda lying."

Before they had a chance to react, Irvine whipped his hands away from his head, pulling them out of his long free hair that had concealed the two berettas he had been carrying, and was currently using to take down the entire team, which he did in a matter of minutes.

"A good thing too." said Irvine to himself whilst casually changing clips. "Seeing as the entire female student body of Galbadia Garden reckoned this was the prettiest nose on campus."

Meryl looked up at him. "Are they dead?"

"Either that or blinking for an exceptionally long period of time." Irvine replied. "Let's go…"

He grabbed Meryl and together they ran all the way up the fire stairs to floor 15.

*****

"Here it is! Here it is!" said Meryl, pointing to the door of the laundry room.

"Wait a sec." said Irvine, ducking back into the stairwell. "The directory was on floor 13. If I get in a firefight up here, they'll track my movements and know I'm heading up. Unless...."

Irvine fumbled for the explosives he'd taken from the soldier; A stick of self-activating dynamite. Irvine pulled the safety tab and shortened the fuse, then dropped it over the side.

He heard it ricochet once.....twice...three times....four....five....six.....KA-BOOM!!!! The dynamite detonated on floor 9, leaving the guards to assume that Irvine was leading his trail of destruction downwards, rather than up. The guards should be looking for him on floor 9 any minute now.

"Sweet." he said. He turned back to face Meryl, who.....wasn't there? "Meryl?" he hazarded, then noticed the door to the laundry room was open. He entered and looked around, unable to find her.

"Meryl?"

"I'm here." came her voice from nowhere in particular.

"Where are you?" he asked, mystified, lost in all the steam and drying towels.

"I can't tell you."

Irvine was about to ask why, then stopped and grinned. So that if he was caught, he couldn't tell them where she was hiding because he didn't know. Plausible Deniability. Sweet. Meryl was a natural. She'd be–

He was about to say she'd be great in Garden, but too many orphans had become SeeDs at her age because of the Garden's somewhat twisted recruitment tactics. Find a child between 7 and 10 years old recently made an orphan with a desire to become strong so that they can fight against injustice or for vengeance or yadda yadda yadda. It wasn't that that was Garden's plans from day one. Usually the embittered children came to them, rather than the other way around. And the sad fact of the matter was, these embittered orphans usually become the best SeeDs.

Irvine should know. He was one of them.

No, better that Meryl shouldn't go down the same path he did. If her parents really were dead, murdered by Veneres, then Garden could very well have another willing young soldier. We would be living in a better world if there was actually a need for _less _SeeDs and not more.

"Okay, stay put here." said Irvine, checking his guns for the last time, ready to make the trip up to floor 20, and then on to Veneres control room. "I'll be coming back for my hat."

And with that, he ducked back out into the halls....

* * * * * *

Outside the Presidential Palace, a semi-circle of overturned vehicles acted as a make-shift "siege shield", which the strongest members of the Peoples Front Of Esthar, and a few certain members of SeeD were behind, making their plans and waiting out the siege. Which, for the record, was not going well.

Quistis slumped back against the overturned APC, then let herself slide into a sitting position. Serene, the leader of the Peoples Front Of Esthar, squatted beside her, holding her gun like a religious artifact.

"Gil for your thoughts?" asked Serene.

Quistis sighed, and looked up at the mid-day sun. "I was just wondering what it would be like living in a world without SeeD, is all."

"Really?"

"Well, I was just wondering, you know? How would my life have gone if I never became a soldier?"

"Well, is there anything you could see yourself doing?" Serene asked.

"I'm not sure." Quistis replied. "What do you do?"

"Ah, well, when I'm _not _fighting to free Esthar from a corrupted psychopathic self-important President Veneres, I am botanist."

"A botanist?"

"Yeah, you know. Flowers and stuff like that."

"I know what a botanist is, I just see you with a big gun like that and botanist is hardly the word that leaps to mind." joked Quistis.

"So?" interjected Serene. "I look at you, and soldier is not the first word to enter my mind."

"What is?" Quistis asked.

"To me you look like.....a counselor, or somebody like that. Somebody emphatic. Somebody who understands problems, because she's seen a few herself." observed Serene.

Quistis nodded slightly, her gaze somewhere else.

"But what I think isn't really that important." wrapped up Serene. "After all, what you're really worried about is how one person in particular sees you."

"What?" echoed Quistis, snapping back to reality, then realized that Serene had seen her staring at Seifer.

Meanwhile, Seifer listened to Selphie as he idly reloaded a new clip of charges into Hyperion.

"Zell's been trying to do some aerial recon in Ragnarok, but it's such blitz up there, he's finding it hard enough to concentrate on flying, let alone take observance of the Palace."

"Well, we'll just have to stand ready, won't we then?" replied Seifer in his usual condescending tone.

"There's something else." said Selphie, before Seifer left. "We've been scanning through all the frequencies we can find. Now, the problem us, the guards inside seem to know whenever we're on to them, so they switch frequencies. That means we've only ever been able to gain snippets of information on what's happening inside, but from what I can tell, somebody seems to be fighting them from the inside."

Seifer weighed this latest piece of Intel over in his head.

"You think Irvy may have found a way to fight back and is looking for a way to help us?"

Seifer snorted a private joke. _I frankly doubt the Cowpat could find his ass if he was sitting on his hands._

"Keep an ear on it." Seifer ordered and walked away.

* * * * * *

Irvine ducked back behind the large steam pipe, a series of bullets ricocheting off the side where his head had been.

Security in the power room had been tighter than he had expected, but Irvine wasn't worried. He knew what his plan was and how simple it would be to pull off, as long as he didn't do anything stupid, like get himself killed. As if to drive home the point, another series of bullets impacted the iron pipe behind him.

He's made his way up the stairwell toward floor 20, and had encountered heavy resistance from the moment when he entered the power room where the generators were kept. They'd fired upon him instantly, but Irvine had easily hidden amongst all the steam and noisy machinery.

They'd managed to get him cornered behind the large steam pipe, but fortunately, Irvine was the only one who actually knew he was cornered. They had just kept firing at for a while, waiting to see if he would move.

A small glint on the floor caught his eye. Sliding down against the pipe to pick it up, Irvine saw it was actually a wrench. What a perfect thing to throw into the works.

He waited until the quietness filled the room after the firing had died down, and threw the wrench across the room, where it rattled noisily in the corner. The soldiers instantly picked up on this and turned their firing in that direction. Never one to waste an opportunity, Irvine sprung from his position and began to run clear across the room, firing all the way, managing to take out two of the guards, but the third and fourth ones kept firing, their bullets impacting right behind him. He never stopped to exchange fire, just kept bolting for the fire exit in the far corner, running as fast as he could, throwing his weight against the door and bounding up the stairwell.

There was no more time to waste in floor 20. He'd done what he came to do, and now it was time for the final showdown with Veneres....


	12. Chapter X; Centuries And Beyond

Chapter X; "Centuries And Beyond."

**__**

"There's not even a demon in Heaven or Hell

Is it all just human disguise?

And I'm gone, gone, gone.

Let me dance away,

Now I'm wiser than dreams.

Let me fly, fly, fly, 

While I'm touching tomorrow.

And I know who's there

When silhouettes fall.

And I'm gone,

Like I'm dancing with Angels.

And I'm gone,

Through the crack in the past,

Like a Dead Man Walking.

Gone, gone, gone, spinning slack through reality

Dance my way falling up through the years

Till I swivel back round when I fly, fly, fly,

Losing breath from the water when I'm gone, gone, gone.

Let me dance away.

Now I'm wiser than dreams

Let me fly, fly, fly,

While I'm touching tomorrow.

And I'm gone,

Like I'm dancing with Angels.

And I'm gone,

Through the crack in the past,

Like a Dead Man Walking."

__

Taken from "Dead Man Walking" by David Bowie, from the "EaRt hL I Ng" album. ©David Bowie 1996

******

Galen ran a hand through his long black hair and blinked his ocean-blue eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror, studying his reflection. Not out of vanity, but just out of curiosity. His sister Alexandra had told him something once, and it had always stuck. She had mentioned it as a passing comment, and forgotten it as soon as she said it, but it would be something he would always remember.

__

**~"You know, you have a lot of your father about you....."~**

Galen never forgot that. He knew Astrophel was not his father. He couldn't even be sure Astrophel knew he existed. No, that was wrong. _Of course _Astrophel knew about him. But being trapped in the underworld, escaping only once every time Lenore was reincarnated, kinda made it a bit hard for him to take a part in family life. Still, nevertheless, without Astrophel's help, Ultimecia had managed to conquer the planet, enslave or destroy her enemies, raise Alexandra, conceive Galen, and manipulate the world of centuries past in an effort to bring about Time Compression.

Not bad for a single mother, huh?

Galen continued to stare at his reflection. "...a lot of your father about you..." Galen echoed his sisters words. "Apparently I have his eyes..."

Galen's heart sank, when his saddest memory just popped into his mind.

__

**~He stood outside Ultimecia Castle, as the acid rain fell from the skies.

Between his sobs, he would occasionally look up at the view. The ocean spread out behind far below the castle. In the distance, the ancient relics of the fabled Horizon Bridge. To his right, the ancient city of Esthar, now in ruins. But Galen didn't care. His entire world was in ruins now, as behind him, there lay...an empty castle. His mother had died, and now his sister was gone forever.

".....Sis......." he whimpered. "I'm...all alone. But I'm doing my best...I'll be ok without you, Sis. I'll be able to take care of myself....Sis Alex..."~**

He punched the mirror in an act of contemptible anger, smashing it to shards. They fell to the ground and lay there. Galen looked down, and saw the multiple reflections of his father's eyes staring back up at him. His eyes glowed blue with anger, and it only served to remind him of how different he was to all those others who had bore the power of the Sorceresses. Edea, Ultimecia, Alexandra and Rinoa, all their eyes had glowed yellow. Hyne's eyes flared brilliant gold. But Galen's would just glow a neon blue, as if there were halogen lamps behind his ocean-blue eyes. Another thing that would always remind him of how different he was.

He turned as he heard Draven enter behind him.

"Do Sorceress' Knights ever knock?"

Draven shrugged.

"Well, what is it now?"

"The Esthar situation is going well." Draven summarized. "That Kinneas guy is loose in the palace, Almasy's team are outside, laying siege and....."

"And?" Galen prompted.

"And Squall and Rinoa are on their way toward the palace."

"Excellent." said Galen, satisfied. "No matter what happens, make sure that fool Veneres gets Rinoa through the TimeGate. Anything else?"

"I'm still concerned about that green-eyed girl." Draven replied.

"What are you so flustered about?" dismissed Galen as he walked past him across the room. "So she wasn't there when my sister died and Squall returned. How does _that _make her important?"

"A good philosophy is to shoot first and ask questions later."

"You'll kill who I tell you to kill." Galen reminded him. "Just as it was for Hyne. Now leave this girl alone. Even if she is a part of Squall's team, it won't matter. They'll all get theirs in the end."

"Say what you will." Draven said, walking backwards as he began to shift his body back into the past. "There's more to that messenger girl than meets the eye."

Galen blinked, and turned back to say something, but Draven had already gone. Something he had said had stuck in Galen, something he could remember. Something that was right here in the castle.

He walked out of his bedroom and briskly through the castle towards his mothers art gallery, ignoring the servants, soldiers and salutes as he walked.

He reached the gallery and browsed through the paintings, searching for one in particular. He passed one in particular, and stopped with a jerk.

It was underneath the largest work in the room portraying a sunrise over lush emerald hills.

"Vividarium Et Invtervigilium Et Viator." Galen read aloud, then spoke the translation. "In the garden sleeps a messenger."

It began in click in his mind. In the garden....the Garden. Sleeps a messenger.....sleeps _the _messenger.....the little messenger girl. The girl with green eyes. A SeeD, from the Garden.

Galen knew something like this was far too strange to be coincidence. He looked around at the other pictures on the walls, hoping to scrape some meaning from them.

Ignus – "Fire"

Inandantia – "Flood"

Intervigilium – "Sleep"

Vividarium – "Garden"

Vigil – "Watchman"

Viator – "Messenger"

Venus – "Love"

Xiphias – "Swordfish"

Xerampelinae – "Red Clothes"

Xystus – "Tree-lined Road"

Inaudax – "Cowardice"

It was all just a vast puzzle, in need of unlocking. Galen had a troubled feeling in his chest. He knew that before this was all over, the meanings of the paintings would become clear.

He couldn't be sure if that was a good thing.

* * * * *

Veneres stood at his command console, looking at the siege outside the palace.

He grinned. They were fools to believe he could be overthrown. With the power of Galen on his side, his reign was invincible.

His mind was distracted, though. Kinneas had been quiet for a while now. That meant he was either captured, dead, or planning something.

"Mills." said Veneres, speaking into his communicator, to the captain of the guard. "Check in."

"Attention! Attention! Mills is dead!" came a young Galbadian voice from the other end. "I repeat, Mills is dead, dickhead."

Kinneas.

All the men in the control room looked up at Veneres.

"Well, well, Kinneas." Veneres muttered. "It seems you're an even bigger problem than I gave you credit for."

"Yeah." Irvine chuckled from where he sat. "How the hell did I ever do so low in my S.A.T's, huh? Think I'll have a word with Instructor Trepe when I get out of this."

"Ah, you say _when _you get out of this." Veneres corrected. "Perhaps you should change that to _if_."

"Nope." was all Irvine said.

Everyone in the control room exchanged glances.

"Where are you, Kinneas?" Veneres demanded.

"Where I can see ya."

"You don't really think you'll win, do you?"

"Course I do."

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

"The bomb I planted on Floor 20."

All the men fell silent and stood up. If the reactors on Floor 20 blew, the shield would come down, and all would be lost.

"You're bluffing." said Veneres.

"This does look like the face of a man who would lie?" said Irvine, from his communicator. "The face of a man who has no shortage of dates on a Saturday night, sure, but no liar."

"Get to Floor 20, all of you!" Veneres roared at his men. "Find the bomb!"

The men rushed from their consoles toward the exit, as if the hounds of hell were snapping at their heels.

Veneres turned back to the command console. He knew that he could still run this siege by himself, in a pinch. All he had to do was-

Click-ick!

Veneres felt the coldness of a gun barrel prodding the back of his neck, and the sound of a trigger cocking.

"Checkmate." said Irvine, grinning.

Veneres turned around slowly, Irvine's gun still in his face. He saw the vent in the ceiling that Irvine had been hiding in the whole time. That whole thing about a bomb was just a ruse to make Veneres get rid of all the men in the control room. All of his protection.

"This," said Irvine, waving his gun. "Is the most powerful shotgun in the world. It'll blow that smug head of yours clean off your shoulders. Now, on account all the gunfighting I've been doing, I kinda lost count of how many shots I've used. So you gotta be thinking; "I wonder. Did he fire five bullets, or did he fire six?" Now you just have to ask yourself one little question..... "Do I feel lucky?". Well do ya, punk?"

Dirty Irvy.

Veneres grinned. "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man, would you Kinneas?"

"You would." Irvine stated.

"Aww, and if you did shoot me, what would Selphie or Stella think?"

Irvine blinked. Veneres grinned.

"I have you in my sights, Veneres." Irvine said, his tone changing. "Alright, so there's no bomb. But you have caused too many innocents woe with your reign. And that conspiracy you, Draven and this Galen guy are planning ends here. I'm not exactly sure what that TimeGate does, but I'm not planning on finding out the hard way."

"Kill me and you'll never know."

"Don't pretend like you've got the upper hand, Vennie." said Irvine. "Remember who has the gun here."

"A gun that may not even be loaded."

"Wanna find out the hard way?"

"You won't shoot me before you get your answers."

"Maybe." shrugged Irvine. "I could just settle for kicking your ass, though."

Veneres blinked. Irvine grinned.

"So start talking." Irvine ordered. "I wanna know all about the TimeGate, Tedrin, Draven and who this Galen guy is."

Veneres stared at him.

"Is Galen Alexandra's brother?"

"How the hell should I know?" Veneres replied. "I don't know any Alexandra."

"Sorceress Alexandra." Irvine explained. "Tried to take over the world, a good pal 'o mine died stopping her. She came back and joined the good guys camp. Became a good friend of mine. She died too, but recently I've had these dreams, and I'm kinda getting to thinking that maybe she might have had a brother named Galen. Coincidence? Naaaahhhh."

"I don't know anything about Galen's family life." Veneres explained. "All I know is that he's the greatest leader I've ever seen. A true great commander."

"So why have you got such a big crush on him?"

Veneres ignored this and continued. "Because I've learned that politics just simply doesn't work. No matter what system of government you try to rule by, they always fail. Galen, on the other hand, is a true great leader of men. He was born to rule!"

"Well, it's nice to have a fans." Irvine grinned. "How about this TimeGate? What's that all about?"

Veneres went very tight-lipped, until Irvine clicked the safety off his gun.

"We received the plans for building it many months ago." Veneres explained. "Draven gave them to us. He was working as a courier for Galen himself, who had designed the TimeGate personally. It is basically a time machine. We believed it would be of great use to us. Technology from the future and the like. Tedrin was the scientist in charge of its construction. Eventually, we found out that the gate only worked one-way. Stuff could be sent into the future, but not vice versa. Then, one day, the gate actually opened from the other side, and Tedrin and others got to see what the world of the future looked like. What they saw, drove them mad. We believed they saw the end of world."

"What did they see?"

Veneres grinned. "Galen's plans. He is going to conquer our world. The world of the present."

"Why? If he rules in his time, what's the point in conquering the past?"

"Because where he lives, the world is dying. It's the end of the world where they are. His people need a clean world, a fresh one. Ours."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Irvine yelled. "Are you telling me that the world of the future is about to go to war with the world of the present?"

"My my, you're quick. It's taken you SeeDs this long to figure that out? You really are dumber than I gave you credit for."

"If you're such a big shot, what are you doing here and not in the future?" Irvine asked.

"Because ordinary mortal humans can't survive the trip through the gate. Only inanimate objects, monsters, and powerful beings such as Guardian Forces have been able to survive it."

"And Draven?"

"Draven doesn't use the gate." Veneres explained. "He was the power to shift through points in time at will. He is acting as Galen's emissary."

"Alright." said Irvine, stepping away slowly. "Enough about you. Let's talk about me. You mentioned Selphie and my sister. Stella isn't exactly common knowledge, and neither are my feelings for Selphie. How do you know so much about me?"

Veneres smiled wickedly. "When you were out we scanned your mind. SeeD aren't the only ones trained in psychological warfare, Kinneas. Yes, we all had a pretty good laugh at what goes on in your head. How frustrating is it, knowing that you're the only one of your friends who remember the past? How badly did it hurt you, after you defeated Ultimecia, knowing that you done it all for Miss Tilmitt, only to find out she only thought of you as a friend. Nobody ever rejected you before, did they?"

Veneres could see the barrel of Irvine's gun shaking slightly. He was winning.

"How does it feel having to work with Seifer Almasy, hm? Your commander is the son of the man who murdered your sister. How does that feel, Kinneas?"

"Not half as bad as you're gonna feel when I kick the living shit out of you." Irvine growled.

"Indeed." Veneres chuckled. "I've been privy to all your thoughts, Kinneas. You know what you are? A joke, that's what. Look like the innocent flower, but be the twisted serpent underneath? Ha! You can't decide which you want to be! All you've got going for you is some stupid lone cowboy act. You don't really believe that too, do you?"

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker."

"Quite." said Veneres. "So how long are we just going to stay here with you pointing that gun at me?"

Irvine pulled out a chair and sat down, his gun still trained on Veneres.

* * * * *

They sat outside the palace, still waiting for a golden opportunity. 

Seifer was beginning to think that maybe they should make an all-out strike on the palace.

Zell had landed the Ragnarok, and was beginning to think that maybe they could use it as a battering ram like they had with Lunatic Pandora.

Selphie was still monitoring the palaces internal communications. Her heart had jumped several beats when she was sure she had heard Irvine's voice. Now she was trying to re-find the frequency his voice had been on.

Quistis and Serene were still talking about life, love, and all things in-between.

"You got anyone special?" Quistis asked. "You know, somebody who cares about you?"

Serene shrugged. "Had a boyfriend, didn't work. Waited too long to tell him my feelings. We just became friends, that's all."

Quistis sighed.

"Sounds like you've been there." said Serene. "Who is it? That Zell guy?"

Quistis looked at Zell and laughed lightly. "No, that's not it. Yikes, what a scary thought."

"So who?"

"Squall Leonhart."

Seifer's ears picked it up from across where he sat. He heard their conversation for the first time and began to continue to listen.

"_The _Squall Leonhart?!"

"He'd get mad if you called him that." Quistis pointed out. "But yeah, I had feelings for him for a long time. Feelings he never returned. Then he met Rinoa Heartilly and I gave up."

"Thats too bad." said Serene. "But I'm sure you were happy for them."

"I was." replied Quistis. "But now they're both gone. I don't know if they'll ever see each other again, of if I'll ever see either one of them."

"Maybe they did meet up and they killed each other." said Seifer loudly from where he sat, making Quistis and Serene look at him. "Maybe they're both dead, and the rest of us can go back and live normal lives for once."

"What a terrible thing to say." came a very familiar voice.

They all looked up, one by one. Quistis, Serene, Siefer, Selphie and Zell. They squinted, as the voice came from the direction of the golden setting sun. The world began to move in slow motion, as did the two shadows stepping out of the brilliant light.

Squall slowly walked forward, the sun throwing a long shadow out before him. Another figure walked beside him. Someone they all thought they would never see again. Her hair was much longer now, and she was more powerful than any of them remembered.

"Oh my Gods!" Selphie cried, piercing the silence and running forward. "Rinoa! You found her! Squall, you found her!"

Squall stepped to the side as Selphie flung her arms around Rinoa and they hugged.

"It's good to see you too, Selphie." Rinoa smiled.

The others began to walk forward. Quistis stepped up, and the three girls hugged for five years of being apart coming to an end.

"Zell!" Rinoa exclaimed, smiling and gleefully shaking his hand. "How are you?!?"

"I'm great, Rin! Wow, it's so cool that you're back!"

"...What happened to your face?" she asked innocently, noticing the slashes on his cheek.

"Oh that? It's nothing, really."

"Seifer." Rinoa nodded.

"Rinoa." he nodded back, his arms crossed. He stood in front of Squall, who also had his arms crossed. He was looking at Rinoa and the others, talking, hugging and laughing.

"Didn't think I'd see you again." stated Seifer. Squall turned his head and looked at him.

"Thought or hoped?" he probed.

"Whatever." Seifer mocked. "She's still got Hyne in her, ain't she?"

"What's your point?"

"Don't get comfortable, Squall. We're a very long way away from a happy ending. Draven is up to something, and if he's no longer working for Hyne, he's either flying solo, or working for somebody else."

"I know." Squall replied. "I met him in Galbadia. He's working for somebody named Galen."

"Never heard of him."

"And then there's the dreams."

"What dreams?"

"Dreams of Alexandra, Ultimecia and a child named Galen." Squall explained.

"I think we might have been working on the same case from opposite ends." said Seifer. "Let's compare notes."

Squall nodded, and they left Rinoa with the others, wallowing in the joy of their reunion.

* * * * *

Irvine yawned and cracked his knuckles, making sure to keep his shotgun trained on Veneres. Deciding he'd had enough of this, Veneres stepped forward. At this, Irvine clicked the safety off.

"Don't even think about it." he warned.

"You're not gonna shoot me." said Veneres, sounding convinced. "You're a SeeD. There are rules for SeeDs."

"Yeah? That's what my Instructor keeps telling me." Irvine panned, than shot a bullet past Veneres's ear. The President cringed with the sound. "Now sit down!"

Veneres clutched his ear and took another step forward. Irvine kept his gun on him. "I've had enough of this." Veneres dismissed, taking another step forward.

"Hold it right there." Irvine ordered.

"Let's settle this." Veneres offered. "You're not going to shoot an unarmed man, and you know it."

Irvine kept his eyes on Veneres. "And so, I challenge you to a duel. Winner takes Esthar, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like your full of it."

"Come on, Kinneas. We're both soldiers. Put the gun down, and we'll settle this like men. With our fists."

Irvine mulled it over, then nodded after a while, setting the shotgun down on the table and removing his trenchcoat. "Alright." he said, raising his fists. "Let's end this."

"Oh wait, I just remembered." faked Veneres, reaching into his pocket. "I _am _armed, sorry."

Irvine leaped clear away and behind the closest table as Veneres fired three shots at him. "You said you weren't armed!" Irvine shouted back.

"I told a lie." Veneres laughed. "I did have a weapon."

"Guess what?" replied Irvine, standing up and pulling a beretta from his belt. "So did I."

"Ah." said Veneres, pulling out a hunting pistol with his free hand. "But I lied _twice_."

"Ah" said Irvine. "I didn't think of that."

"I'm very glad that you didn't."

They stayed like that for a few moments, their guns trained on each other. After a while, Veneres spoke.

"You're not having any fun, are you, Kinneas?"

"There's nothing fun about war." he replied.

"Oh come of it!" Veneres dismissed. "You SeeDs live for war, destruction terror and mayhem, don't you? It's how you make a living. You mercenaries disgust me."

"Aw, come on, give us a break." Irvine joked. "We're not that bad. You should try it some time. Terrorism for hire, we'll blow some stuff up, it'll be fun."

"You're joking."

"You're quick."

They kept their guns on each other, circling each other like two wolves ready to duel to the death.

"I've got an idea." Irvine said, after a while.

"Oh? Do tell."

"What's this Galen dude paying you anyway. Whatever it is, SeeD will double it, and we'll listen to all you have to tell us about him."

"I'm not getting paid in something as trivial as money. I'm following a dream of loyalty and eternal global union under his rule."

"Oh well, Plan B." Irvine sighed and shrugged. "Let's just kill each other."

They braced themselves for it, the tension building to static point before exploding in a shot from Irvine's gun. It missed Veneres but grazed his shoulder, throwing his aim off, sending his bullet screaming past Irvine's forehead. The hotness of a trickle of blood running down the side of his head told him just how close the bullet had been. Irvine tried to catch his aim again, But Veneres was already gone, running out the door and into the halls of the palace. Irvine tried to catch him, but he was already gone.

Shrugging, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a radio detonator.

"I told a lie twice too, man." he said. With that, he clicked the trigger, and the bomb he said was never there blew.

***

The soldiers on Floor 20 barely had time to register the blast before it was upon them. Just as they were ready to give up and go tell Veneres that the SeeD must have been lying, they heard a high pitched buzz, and the world exploded into a sea of brilliant fire. It blew the main generator, taking out all the auxiliary ones too in the blast. The explosion reached critical mass within a bare instant, and blew the entire floor as well as the closest ones above and below it to kingdom come.

***

The shockwave was felt in the basement floors, where the prisoners of the Presidential Senate were being kept. As the guards were thrown off their feet by the blast, one of the prisoners, a man named Reigansi seized the opportunity to grab a gun from the guard closest to him. He grabbed it by the barrel and thrust the butt of it smacking right up into his chin. The other prisoners followed his lead and overpowered the guards within seconds.

"Everyone okay?" Reigansi asked. He was replied with cries of cheer and salvation. "Okay." he smiled. "Let's go take our country back." The newly emancipated prisoners followed him, thanking their lives to whatever miracle had set them free.

***

The blast shook Meryl from her hiding place on Floor 15. The pile of laundry she was on toppled and fell over, sending her sprawling across the floor. She stood up, sacred and confused, but unhurt. She quickly found Irvy's hat and placed it back on her head. She wondered what had happened, and where Irvy was. She hoped he was okay. He might be in trouble and need her help, like he had before. Bravely, she pushed Irvine's hat back up, and wandered out into the halls to look for him.

***

Just a few short seconds before the bomb blew, the SeeDs and revolutionaries outside the palace were comparing their stories. A picture was starting to form in their minds, like a dark tapestry coming together, and it was not a pretty one.

"So, this child you're seeing in the dreams." said Quistis. "He seems to be the one manipulating all of this?"

"To a degree, and through Draven." Rinoa nodded. "But what we've seen has only been glimpses of his past, mostly through Alexandra's memories. It would be logical to assume he's all grown up now, in the frame of time he lives in."

Seifer spoke for the first time. "Great! Just damn bloody fan-_fuckin'_-tastic GREAT!!" he hissed. "Just when you think you've seen that last of that damn family, along comes a brother she never told us about. And guess what? One that's pissed at us to boot!"

"Half-brother." Rinoa corrected. "And from what we've seen in our dreams, he seemed to have lost a lot of respect for Alexandra in her final days."

"Hey, who didn't?" Seifer replied, cool but cruel. Rinoa glared at him. He glared right back.

"I think maybe–"

Quistis never had time to finish her statement, as the explosion ripped through the 20th floor of the presidential palace, blowing them off their feet. As he picked himself, Zell saw the shimmed of the palace's energy shield evaporating.

"Hey! Did any of you guys see that?!?" he shouted.

"Don't you know an opportunity when you see one?!?" Selphie squealed, drawing her Shinobou.

"To me, men!" Serene shouted. "Let's take our country back!!! CHARGE!!!!!"

As the SeeDs and revolutionaries charged into the palace, Squall loaded his gunblade whilst Rinoa powered up. Squall stopped when Seifer clamped his hand on his wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." he ordered. "You quit."

"Haven't you heard, Seifer?" Squall replied, clicking the safety off. "When you join, you're a SeeD for life."

And, with that, they ran into the palace for the final showdown with Veneres, and the lead on Galen.

***

Draven watched everything comfortably from where he sat, perched on a rooftop ledge. Everything was going well. So far, so good. He was just hoping that damn fool Veneres didn't do something stupid like kill Squall or Rinoa. Galen would give him a fate worse then death. 

In all of his centuries, Draven had been a close comrade of death. Mortal lives were so very short, in comparison. Secretly, he envied them. They, who lived an average of 80 to 100 years, mostly lived their lives to the fullest. But Draven, who literally had all the time in the world could not.

He decided to stop thinking about this, just in case Galen or Rinoa could sense his thoughts. The last thing he needed was either the Alpha or the Omega finding out about his hidden agenda.

No. Best to wait until the time comes.

***

It didn't take the SeeDs and revolutionaries long to take control of the palace. Even when they were eventually satisfied that it was secure, they still had no idea where Irvine or Veneres were.

They had met up Reigansi and the Presidential Senate soon after they had taken control. They were now all gathered on the 35th floor, wondering about where Irvine or Veneres might be.

"I'm afraid we haven't seen that dog, Veneres." said Reigansi. "And I haven't seen anyone who matches the description of your friend. I'm sorry."

"They must be still loose in the palace." Serene suggested.

"Either that or they're both dead." said Seifer. Selphie stared at him, shocked.

"Irvy couldn't be dead, could he?" she asked, looking around at everyone with worried eyes. Everyone tried not to meet her gaze. A wave of sadness passed over most of the team as they realised it might indeed be possible. Irvine was out-manned, out-gunned, and out-numbered. They may have had to face the fact that he was very probably–

"Since when have I ever been known to disappoint you, babe?" came Irvine's voice.

Selphie turned around, and caught the site of him, emerging from a stairwell. His coat and hat were gone, his hair was loose and dirty. He had a gash on his forehead, and was limping slightly. As he walked towards the group, Selphie ran forward and threw her arms around him.

"Irvine!" she shouted, overjoyed.

"...Selphie..." he said, just as happy as her.

"You...you're a bad boy! You left me all alone! I was scared! I hate you!"

"But you're okay, yeah?"

She looked up at him, smiling and nodding.

"Thank Hyne." he breathed. "Sefie, there's something I wanna tell you."

"Wait! You're never gonna believe it!" she cried, exited. "Squall and Rinoa are back!!!"

"They're what?!"

Irvine looked over and saw the others for the first time. There was Zell, Seifer, Quistis, some redhead he had never seen, an older guy with a gun, a whole lot of people he didn't recognise, and right there with them was Squall. And to his left, stood Rinoa. Her hair was much longer now, and she was no longer the teenager he remembered. Now she was a young woman. But she was still Rinoa. Moreover, she was still the friend he remembered.

Selphie and Irvine smiled and walked forward, then stopped abruptly. Something had taken the smiles off everyone's faces. They all stood staring, as if in surprise and alarm.

"What the..?" Irvine pondered.

"Oh my!" Selphie cried as she turned around. Irvine looked, and there stood Veneres at the end of the hallway. He was wounded, staggering and angry. He had a gun pointed at Irvine, and the other at the little girl he was holding in his arms like a human shield. Selphie saw that the girl was wearing Irvine's hat.

"Meryl!" Irvine shouted. "Veneres you son of a bitch!"

"What kinda scumbag uses a child as a human shield?!?!?" Zell roared.

"Irvy!" Meryl screamed.

"Meryl! Veneres, you bastard, let her go!" Reigansi ordered.

"Daddy?!?" Meryl screamed. "Daddy, help!"

"Kinneas!" Veneres roared, his voice filling the halls. "You should have killed me!"

__

There's always a second chance, Irvine thought. "You got a gun?" he whispered to Selphie.

"No, but Serene does." she whispered in reply. "Why?"

"In the words of Laguna Loire; I have a cunning plan."

Selphie wondered what Irvine was up to, then saw that Veneres was standing right next to a fire extinguisher, a canister of compressed Co2.

"Now you choose, Kinneas." Veneres chuckled. "Whom do I kill? Miss Tilmitt? Or your little sidekick here?"

"Give him your gun, Serene." Selphie hissed back.

"How good is he?" Serene whispered.

"Good." Irvine said aloud. "Better. Best."

"Time's running out, Kinneas." Veneres boomed. "Better decide."

"I have." Irvine replied.

"Well, who is it?"

Irvine nodded to Meryl, who nodded back. Without pausing, she thrust her head forward and bit into Veneres arm. He howled in pain and threw her away. Irvine pushed Selphie clear out of the line of fire and jumped back, making Veneres miss them by inches. Serene threw her gun, and Irvine caught it just as he hit the ground. Without a seconds pause, Irvine fired at the extinguisher behind Veneres. The bullet connected, and the canister exploded, engulfing Veneres in a fireball.

He screamed, burning as human torch, then fell silent, falling to the floor, with nothing else to do but burn.

Everyone breathed again. At last, it was finally over. Nobody knew what to say at first. Irvine helped Selphie up and she dusted herself off. Everyone stared at the human-sized inferno burning at the end of the all, lost for words. Meryl broke the silence as she ran forward into Reigansi's arms.

"Daddy!"

"Meryl!"

He picked her up and hugged her close. "Thank Hyne you're safe."

"It's okay, daddy." she smiled. "I had help from a cowboy."

Quistis smiled and nudged Zell.

"What?"

"Bring the Ragnarok around and land it on the roof." she suggested. "I'm going to go put in a call to Tatsel and tell him that the Esthar situation has been resolved."

"Heh heh, cool. We're finally back to full strength." Zell beamed.

The two of them smiled for the first time in five years, then they both realised who they were talking to.

"Um, I'm gonna be in the control room if anyone needs me." Quistis notified.

"Sure." said Zell, and began to walk outside.

"I'll join ya." said Seifer, and followed her upstairs.

Squall and Rinoa were saying their hellos to Irvine when Reigansi walked over.

"Man, it's so cool that the two of you are back!" Irvine exclaimed. "Hey, are you gonna go back to Garden together when we have to go home?"

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other. They realised that they had been in such a rush to get here, they hadn't thought of it at all.

"Um, Irvine. We...."

Reigansi, walking over, still holding Meryl in his arms interrupted Rinoa.

"I understand it was you who was responsible for saving my little girl." he said to Irvine. "I, I cant thank you enough. When we were imprisoned, I thought for sure Veneres had killed her. You're a good man, Mister Kinneas. Thank you."

He held out his hand. Irvine took it and shook it, slightly embarrassed.

"Here's your hat back." said Meryl, handing it to him.

"Thanks." said Irvine, grinning.

"Am I still your deputy?" she asked.

"Absolutely!"

Meryl beamed as Reigansi let her down and they walked away together. Irvine continued to grin, his arms crossed confidently across his chest, and his hat back in it's rightful place. Squall and Rinoa stared at him.

"Lets, um, let's go up to the control room." Rinoa suggested, smiling. Squall nodded and followed her.

Irvine still stood there, arms still crossed, grin still wide.

Selphie was still staring at him.

"I missed ya!" she exclaimed, gleefully.

"I missed you too." Irvine smiled.

"You helped that little girl, all by yourself?" she said, astounded and impressed.

"Um well, it wasn't easy, I mean, well, aw shucks, I couldn't just, well, that is to say....I was thinking of you, and, oh well, you know how things get....I uh, ah, erm..."

"I'm real proud of ya." Selphie smiled, then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him downward slightly, kissing him for all it was worth. It was the least he deserved, as a thank-you present.

When she drew back, Irvine was completely out of breath, and completely taken by surprise.

"Tee hee, that was your 'Thank You' present, Irvy!" she giggled, then began to walk away. "Catch ya later!"

As she walked away, Irvine was still unbalanced, stumbling a little.

"Are you okay?" Serene asked from where she sat.

"I'm fine!" Irvine gasped, a bit grin cutting his face in two. To Serene, he seemed a bit dizzy. "I'm fine, really. I just need to lie down for few...."

At this, all 6'2" of Irvine Kinneas collapsed and fell backwards into the dust.

Serene grinned, lit a cigarette, then began to laugh out loud.

***

In Ultimecia Castle, Xarsk Almasy knocked on the door of the art gallery and entered. The four-armed figure of Sio followed right behind her.

"Yes?" Galen prompted.

"I've spoken with Draven, sir." Xarsk explained. "There's been even more developments. The SeeDs resolved the Esthar revolution, and Veneres is dead."

"Rinoa?" Galen asked.

"She's still in the past, sir. Veneres never got a chance to take her through the TimeGate."

Galen stood up and faced them. "Draven must do whatever it takes to get her through the gateway."

"Why not just get him to grab her and shift her through time with him like he does for us, my lord?" Sio asked.

"Because, Hyne would most likely wake up, and if she did, she would destroy Draven, and there goes our link to the past. No, best to send her here through the TimeGate."

"Thy will be law." Xarsk nodded. Sio nodded too, and followed her out, clutching the stump of the hand Squall had sliced off. Next time they met, he would teach Squall Galen's law of an eye for an eye...and a hand for a hand.

***

Squall sat on a chair, hunched forward, his hands crossing at a point, just at his chin, his elbows resting on his knees. He was on Floor 54, and he was staring at the TimeGate. Staring at it. Contemplating it. Examining it. Pondering it.

Irvine walked past the doorway to the lab and stopped. He had gone up to the control room to get his trenchcoat back. It was still intact, as were all the items he kept in the pockets, including Maniac Athena. He had headed back down to try to find Selphie, but instead found Squall sitting in front of the TimeGate.

"Hey, Squall." he said. "Whatcha doin'?"

Squall glanced at him and continued to stare at the TimeGate. "I listened to your report, as well as Quistis'. So this is what all this has been about. They must have built it for a reason. Why?"

Irvine shrugged his shoulders.

"There's something else." Squall said. "The name that keeps coming up; Galen."

"What about it?"

"It sounds familiar to me." Squall said, confused. "I don't know from where, though."

"Could it be the GF's fault?" Irvine asked.

"I don't think so." replied Squall, then shrugged. "Probably nothing."

"Yeah, probably."

At this, klaxon sirens began to flare, as the entire palace was plunged into red alert. Squall and Irvine didn't waste a second in dashing up to the control room.

***

"What's goin' on?!" Rinoa asked.

"2 jet fighters and 3 bombers just took off from Silverburgh Air Base. that base is loyal to Veneres." Quistis replied.

"They're heading straight for the palace." Serene added. "Their orders are to bomb it, flatten it, wipe it out....and whoever's inside."

"Alright." Seifer said, standing up. "We're evacuating to the Ragnarok. We're getting the hell outta this city. Tell chicken-wuss to warm up the engines, and get everybody to the roof, pronto."

"The roof and the Ragnorok will be the first thing that they bomb, Seifer!" Quistis cried.

"Then we'll have to be quick, wont we?!?"

***

The people ran through the halls as the SeeDs tried to usher them up to the roof and into the Ragnarok as fast as they could. The bombers would be here within minutes.

"Come on!" Quistis shouted. "Move, move, move!"

Up on the roof, Selphie and Squall helped the people up into the storage bay of the massive ship. The people ran like rats deserting a sinking ship. It was a human stampede.

Selphie looked up as soon as she heard the jets scraping across the Horizon. "It's starting." she said.

"We have to go NOW!" shouted Irvine, grabbing Rinoa's arm and running out of the control room. As they ran, they mixed with the crowd, trying to usher them out from the back. Everyone screamed as the first explosion rocked through the building. It threw them all off their feet, even Irvine and Rinoa. They all got back on their feet without a moment to lose.

As Rinoa stood up, she felt something in her mind. Something pulling her, drawing her towards something. Her pace slowed to a jog. She then stopped and turned around, walking back in the other direction. Irvine who was busy trying to help everyone, failed to notice.

When they made it to the roof, Irvine pushed the last person into the crowded storage bay.

"I'm the last!" he shouted. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" shouted Squall. "Where's Rinoa?!?"

Selphie gasped as Irvine turned around. "She was right behind me!"

"Rinoa!" Squall shouted and jumped down, running back into the building.

"Squall!" Selphie shouted. "You can't!"

"Tell Zell to hang on as long as he can! If he can't, then get the hell outta here! We'll be alright!"

"You promise?" Selphie called back, the wind whipping her hair around.

Squall nodded and ran back into the building.

***

Rinoa stood in front of the TimeGate, staring at it in awe.

"What _is _this?" she asked, dreamily.

As her hands reached out to touch it, the Gateway began to open.

***

Squall was thrown off his feet by yet another explosion. He cried out as he was flung forward and fell flat on his face in the rubble. He didn't bother stopping and continued to run, scrambling to his feet without a second to lose.

***

"What are you waiting for?!?" Seifer shouted. "Let's make like shepherds and get the flock outta here!"

"We have to hold on for Squall and Rinoa!" Serene replied.

"Dammit!" shouted Seifer, punching a console. At this, an explosion impacted right next to the ship, knocking everyone from their seats or where they stood.

***

They TimeGate opened, a wave of energy shimmering within the gateway, looking like a circle of standing water. Brilliant silver, energy-like water. Rinoa could even see her own reflection in it. Suddenly, she noticed her eyes changing from brown to gold, as Hyne awoke.

Squall ran into the laboratory and skidded to a halt. He saw Rinoa there, standing at the top of the ramp, in front of the open Gateway.

"Rinoa, No!" he shouted, and bounded up the ramp after her. "Rinoa!"

He grabbed her wrist, but she wouldn't budge. Then he noticed there was something wrong with her eyes. They were shining a brilliant gold, and her hair blew long behind her, as if she was standing in the wind.

She had become Hyne again.

But there was something wrong about her. She was looking through the TimeGate, but not with her usual look of contempt or superiority. She was gasping, wide-eyed in terror and fear.

What could scare a God?

***

"Out time is up, we have _got _to go!" shouted Quistis as Selphie scrambled into the co-pilots seat. The pressure was starting to get to Zell, as another explosion rocked the building.

__

Oh man he panicked. _What am I supposed to do?!? I can't leave Squall and Rinoa behind, and I can't let everyone on board get killed. What can I do?!?!?_

***

"Rinoa!" shouted Squall. "Wake up! You've got to wake up! You're Rinoa Heartilly! Not Hyne! You're from Deling City! Your mother was Julia! You have a dog named Angelo and you suck at train models! Come on, wake up!"

Hyne closed her eyes, and Rinoa opened them. "Squall." she said. "Help me. I can't fight it. something is pulling me, dragging me through. I have to go..."

Squall grabbed her by the wrist and tugged. "Come on! This whole place is about to be levelled! We have to get back to the Ragnarok!"

"So sorry." came a voice. "Afraid I can't allow that. Orders are orders after all."

Squall turned and faced Draven, who planted him a heavy kick across the chin. Squall fell off the ramp, but was back on his feet within a second.

"I just want you to know, Squall." said Draven, grabbing Rinoa's arm and pushing her forward. "I've got nothing against you. So don't take this personal, okay?"

And, with that, Irvine grabbed Rinoa by the shoulders and thrust her forward, into the TimeGate. She stumbled into the energy vortex, and vanished from sight.

"NO!" Squall shouted. He jumped up and swung a fist at Draven, but met only thin air as the white knight evaporated, returning to the future world from whence Rinoa had been sent. Squall looked at the TimeGate. It was starting to shut down. As the palace began to crumble around him, he knew he had only the one chance. He ran forward and leaped into the vortex, as the laboratory crumbled to dust behind him.

Squall felt his body being flipped, spun, churned and all kinds of strange feelings. He was everywhere, and he was nowhere. He felt out-of-body, and at the same time, he could feel every single entire living cell in him. There was no colour, no temperature, no taste, no sound, and no smell.

But he could feel Rinoa here, with him. He could feel her hand in his. Which meant that wherever they were going, they would be going there together.

Squall braced himself, as every single molecule in his body prepared for quantum displacement, and then they were gone, their essences catapulted forward into the centuries.....and beyond.

***

"The whole palace is collapsing!" Zell shouted. "If we stay here we're done for!"

"Squall can get out of this, I know it!" Quistis stated.

"Well, could somebody PLEASE make up their mind before we all bet blown to kingdom come?!?" asked Seifer.

"We can't stay!" shouted Zell.

"You're in the pilot seat, Zell." Selphie shouted back. "It's your call."

Zell sighed and hung his head.

"...I'm sorry..." he said quietly, and pushed the throttle forward.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" cried Serene.

"Punch it!" Selphie ordered, then braced herself as the ship powered forward. It rocketed clear away to safety, as the palace exploded and crumbled to dust behind them. Nobody said anything for a short while after that. The ship flew on, over Esthar, leaving the city behind. It was back in the hands of the people now. Where they went from here was anybody's guess.

"I'm gonna go make sure everyone's alright." Selphie said, removing her safety belt and walking out of the bridge.

"I'm gonna go help her." said Irvine. Seifer nodded and followed them.

"Where are you going?" Quistis asked.

"It's a lot of people." he said. "They can't check everyone by themselves."

"Thats not like you, Seifer."

"Yeah, don't let word of it get out. I've got a reputation to uphold." he said as he left the bridge.

"Wither I go, thither shall you go too." quoted Serene, then stood up and followed him.

That left just Quistis and Zell alone on the bridge together. For a while, neither of them said anything. They just looked out the window at the night falling over the city. Finally, Quistis spoke.

"I felt sick to my stomach when I found out you were still alive, Zell." she said, baring her soul.

Zell looked into his chest and turned his head slowly. "Can we not talk about this?" he asked.

"I wanted to go back for you." Quistis pleaded. "You went down. I saw you hit the ground."

"Yeah, and I saw you take off."

"I thought you were dead."

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!!!" shouted Zell, standing up, then stopped. He tried not to meet her eyes. "And then I watched two years of my life disappear in some stinking Galbadian prison camp."

"I wanted to go back for you." Quistis repeated. "But I was forced to make a choice between you, and the lives of the whole team."

"Whatever happened to no-one gets left behind?" Zell asked.

"Well what about Squall and Rinoa?" Quistis returned.

".....That's different." he said, sitting down and taking the controls again.

"No Zell!" Quistis said forcibly. "That is the same damn thing!"

Neither of them said anything anymore after that. Neither one of them knew for sure if their rift had been resolved or not. All they could do was think about it. Suddenly, a beeping noise began to emit from the main console.

"What is that?" Quistis asked.

"Aw, shit." Zell moaned. "Those two fighter jets? They tracked us on radar and they're trailing us."

"How long until they reach us?" Quistis asked. She was met by the sound of machine-gun fire tearing into the hull.

"Oh, not long, I'd say." Zell panned.

Selphie and Irvine came running onto the bridge. Seifer and Serene followed. "What's going on?"

"Fighter jets." Zell answered. "Two of them. They're trying to shoot us down, and I don't think Selphie's fancy flying will get us out of this one."

"No rearward-firing weapons." Quistis moaned. "Dammit!"

"Not to worry." Selphie grinned. "I have cunning plan."

"How cunning?" Seifer asked.

"So cunning you could put a tail on it and call it a weasel." she replied, standing up. "Keep the ship steady, Zell. I'm gonna go swat me a noisy fly."

"Where are you going?" Zell asked.

"Relax, don't worry." she grinned. "Just try to keep the ship steady. I'm going to go open the loading hatch at the back of the ship, so it may get a bit windy in here."

Before anyone could ask her what she was up to, she had already gone down the lift.

***

Selphie ran through the ship, stumbling only slightly whenever it took another blast of damage. Upon making it to the armoury, she began to equip herself. She strapped on a utility belt, then found a decent length of safety cable. She finally found what she was looking for in the ballistics cabinet. She unlocked it and removed a weapon, the type of which had been one of her specialities back in Trabia Garden.

A seriously high-powered heat-seeking missile launcher.

She carried it with her towards the loading bay at the back of the ship, right between were it split between the two thrusters. She pulled on the utility belt and attached the safety cable to it, which she then locked in a secure place at the back of the bay, to prevent her getting blown out of the ship. She staggered a little and pulled on a pair of safety glasses. She picked up the rocket launcher and walked towards the sealed cargo doors until the cable became tight.

"Alright, Selphie Avril Mariana Tilmitt." she said to herself. "Time to do what you do best."

She kneeled down, and raised the launcher.

"Open the pod bay doors, Zell." she said, grinning slightly.

"What?!?" came his voice over the intercom.

"Just open the rotten doors, okay?"

***

"I'm pulling up behind them for a clear shot." the first pilot informed his wingman. "I'm gonna take out their thrusters."

The jet moved up, directly behind the Ragnarok. "Switching from guns, going to sidewinders. Sidewinders armed, ready to fire."

He looked up to acquire a target, then raised his visor and found himself staring at a girl in a yellow dress, kneeling on one knee, and pointing what looked like some kind of bazooka at his jet.

Selphie grinned as the launcher's targeting sight locked on. She clipped off the safety, and borrowed a line from Ah-nold.

"Hasta la vista, ...baby."

She clicked the trigger, and the rocket shot forward, snaking towards the jet leaving only a white trail. It impacted in a split-second, engulfing the jet in a tremendous mid-air explosion.

The second pilot only saw his wingman's plane explode, not the cause of it. "What the hell? I thought those Ragnarok-class vessels had no rearward firing lasers!"

He moved in for a closer look, his missiles armed just in case. He too, found himself staring at exactly the same sight. Admittedly, it was a pretty odd thing to see right before you're blown out of the sky.

***

Selphie grinned and sealed the hatch closed. She removed the safety glasses and let the spent launcher drop to the floor. she removed the safety belt and somersaulted across the loading bay.

"BOO – YAKA – SHA!!!" she exclaimed as she flipped over. She came to a halt, and found herself standing right in front of Irvine.

"They really teach you that in Garden?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"Hee hee. I'm more than just a pretty face, Irvy." she laughed

"Let's get back up to the bridge." he smiled, impressed.

They walked back up together, their spirits high despite what they'd been through. They'd saved Esthar, but at heavy cost. They had uncovered the nature of Tedrin's revolt, and the TimeGate. They'd learned about Galen, and that the world of the future was ready to declare war on the world of the present. But they had all almost lost their lives, more than once. But maybe some things like what was going on in the hearts of Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe and Zell Dincht had become clearer, if still not fully resolved. Esthar had one its freedom, but it had been a costly battle. The presidential palace was completely destroyed. And two of their own, Squall and Rinoa, just as soon as they had all been reunited, had been snatched away from them. But they all knew in their hearts that they weren't dead. Just......out there. Somewhere.

And they knew, that no matter what happened, they would find them.

The ship flew on into the night, leaving the continent of Esthar behind them as they flew out over the sea, and on into where the adventure would take them. After all, the story, no, the _adventure _had just begun.

* * * * * * * *

****

Author's Notes; The title of this chapter comes from the story, "Centuries And Beyond" by Sorceress Alexis, my current favourite. This story is just so damn cool and original, I urge you to check it out. This was just a small homage to a great author.

****

Author's Notes; The David Bowie song at the start of this chapter, was pretty much the entire inspiration for the story. I'm glad I was able to fit it in.

****

Author's Notes; NO! Squall and Rinoa are not dead, and NO! this isn't the end. You don't really think I'd cut it short, do you? This story has only just begun. Everything you've witnessed so far has just been the set-up, so get ready. Next chapters witness the return of Laguna, Ellone, Edea, and maybe a few more familiar faces. This party is just getting started. ; )


	13. Chapter XI; Fight The Future

Chapter XI; "Fight The Future"

"Wrongs darker than death or night, grow in darkness but wither in the light of day"

Selphie stared at the ceiling. She lay on the bed, trying not to think, but not able to stop herself. They'd been flying for several hours now, unsure of where to go. They were probably somewhere over Galbadia by now.

__

Squall and Rinoa are gone. She thought. _Gone, just like that. "Gone" sure is a small enough word to describe how quickly something like that is snatched away from you without warning. Man, why does this kind of thing always have to happen to us? Why can't things just be normal? If only the world was a better place. If only there were no wars and killing. If only we lived in a world where we didn't have to say "if only"...._

She was jarred from her thinking by somebody pounding on the door of the sleeping quarters.

"What's the matter?" she called, trying to sound sleepy. "I'm tryin' ta sleep!"

"We got a _big_ problem!" cried the voice. Through the bulkhead, Selphie recognised it as Quistis. If Quistis was panicked then something was definitely bad news.

"What is it?!" said Selphie, alarmed.

"The ship!" Quistis told her. "It's going to crash!"

***

Selphie and Quistis dashed onto the bridge, Selphie vaulting into the pilot's seat and grabbing the controls.

"What's the problem?" she demanded.

"When we were over Timber, headed for Deling, Quisty said we should change course and head for Garden. Then we found out that we were unable to change direction!" Zell replied.

"We tried shutting down auto-pilot." Quistis explained. "But the controls won't respond. We can't steer off our course, and we can't stop the ship."

"What can you do?" Seifer asked.

Everyone was looking at Selphie, who knew the Ragnarok inside and out. "Umm, well." she began, forming a hypothesis. "Well, the only explanation I can think of is that those fighter jet's did more damage than we thought. They must have hit the flaps on the side of the ship that control directional turns..."

Selphie looked out the window, ahead of them. In the distance, she could see the lights of Deling.

"...and the fuel line...." she said, dejected.

"We're going to crash?" Irvine said to the whole room.

"Right into Deling city..." Quistis trailed off.

Everyone fell silent, as the city began to get closer and closer, as did the ground. For the first time, they could see they were coming in at an angle, and very fast to boot.

"How long have we got?" Zell asked.

"About the time it takes to read a 'Stop' sign, Zell." Selphie replied.

"That's okay then." Irvine joked. "Zell doesn't usually get through those in one sitting."

"What are the odds of getting out of this?" asked Serene.

"About the same odds as discovering Squall saddle-stitching the hem of a pair of lemon maternity slacks." said Selphie.

"I'll admit, it's been a while since he did that." said Quistis, adding to the joke.

"I have an idea." said Selphie. "When the ships engines cut out, me and Zell could try to aim our descent along the Galbadian highway. It's pretty quiet at this time of night."

"What do you say, Seifer?" Zell shouted back. "I don't understand a woman who's in her twenties and still has a teddy-bear named 'Bobo'..." (Selphie glared at him.) "...But when it comes to piloting, she's the tops."

"I guess at a time like this, it falls to me to say something heroic..." stated Seifer. Quistis looked at him. Zell turned back to face him, as did Selphie. Serene looked at him from where she sat. Even Irvine glanced over at him, curious.

"....Nothing springs to mind, everybody take a seat." said Seifer, doing so.

"Where are you going?" Irvine asked Serene as she walked to the lift.

"To make sure everyone holds on to something." she replied. Irvine nodded and took his seat as she left.

"Buckle up." Selphie said, pulling a shaded-green combat helmet from under her seat and placing it on her head. The city was getting closer. When it was close enough to read the billboards, they knew that this was it...

***

The ship began to rattle and shake, as the engines used up the last of the depleted fuel, and the ship rode solely on it's inertia. Everyone braced himself or herself as the ship began to get lower and lower. There were shouts and cries of panic as the Ragnarok finally plowed into the ground, slicing into the concrete and leaving a clear path of destruction in it's wake.

The dragonhead at the front of the ship was scarred and dirty, but still angry and fierce as it cut a swath through the city, ripping through parked cars and taking down streetlamps and signposts.

"Once Squall and Rinoa came back, I thought things were going to get back to normal!" Irvine shouted above the din.

"We're causing massive disruption in Deling City, we don't have a clue what's really going on, what's to come next, or how all we got here in the first place." Quistis replied, trying to brace herself. "Things _are _back to normal."

One man saw the gigantic red ship plowing towards him, tearing up vast chunks of concrete in it's path. It was that point in his life, the soldier became convinced that he'd seen it all. "Oh naw!" he panicked, and fumbled with his keys trying to open the door to his truck. He'd just got given it an overhaul and a paintjob after the other night when some lunatic cab driver and a longhaired hippy nutcase on a bike had messed up the rig. He tried to get the door open in time. Just as it finally opened, he saw that monster was almost upon him. He yelled and jumped clear to safety as the giant ship bore forward, tearing through his truck like aluminium foil. He stood up, yelling and throwing his cap down on the ground.

"Oh crap!" shouted Seifer as he looked out the shattered window, the wind rushing into his eyes. "We're gonna hit an arch!" Just as the words left his lips, the ship powered through one of the city's massive concrete arches. Sparks showered and snaked off the hull as it squeezed through, slowing it's rapid pace somewhat. The large protruding engines, however, were ripped clean from the ship.

"According to the computer, we've just lost the engines!" Zell shouted, then grabbed Selphie by the shoulder and looked at her. "Didn't I read somewhere that can seriously affect your ability to fly?!?"

The ship hurtled on, but this time it was losing it's momentum. That didn't stop it's path of destruction, however. Selphie and Zell could see the road coming to an end. The Silver Bowl, Deling's grand casino, re-opened surprisingly early. There was a full house of gamblers and tourists to celebrate it's re-opening. The death count would be hundreds.

"Brakes!" Selphie shouted, snapping her fingers.

"We haven't got any!" Zell shouted.

"No!" she said, grabbing the lever for the ships landing legs. "These kinda brakes!"

As she pulled the lever back, the legs that the ship used for vertical take-off and landing snapped out from under the ship, ripping into the concrete and earth, helping to slow the ship even more.

"Bury the nose!" Selphie ordered and tried her best to push the controls forward, the computers and monitors sparking and blowing around her. In the cargo bays, the people were safe but terrified. The ship continued to surge forward, tearing up the ground, getting slower...and slower...and slower....

Just right before the dragonhead of the ship hit the glass of the main door of the casino, the ship shuddered to a halt, throwing up a gigantic cloud of dust. The people stopped and stared at the massive red ship and the immense path of destruction it had caused. People got out of their cars, and helicopters flew overhead, throwing spotlights over the ship. Behind it lay it's long trail, like a scar cut across the main road of the city. At least they hadn't hit any buildings, and by some miracle, nobody was injured. Some people pointed out that they could see figures moving around behind the shattered glass dome of the bridge.

"You know what they say; Any landing you can walk away from." said Selphie, standing up and removing her helmet. "Is a good one."

"Whoever said that never flew with you." moaned Zell, standing up.

The bridge was totalled. The glass was smashed. The computers were burnt out, and there were several small fires burning in places. Everyone looked bad, with ripped clothes, cuts and bruises, as well as a few light burns on them. Quistis lay on the floor, barely conscious.

"There's a pulse." Irvine said to Seifer. "But maybe I should give her the kiss of life, just to be on the safe side."

"The kiss of life is for drowning, you moron." Seifer replied, picking Quistis up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Spoilsport." said Irvine.

Quistis moaned and began to wake up. Seifer let her stand. "Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm really frustrated." said Irvine.

"Let's go, quickly." said Zell. "Selphie looks terrible."

"Terrible?" Selphie parroted. "Your eyes need adjusting, bud."

"He means you look good, Sefie." said Irvine. "Great, in fact. Beautiful, stylish and cooler than a cucumber in a designer suit sipping dry Martini on a schooner. But you're badly hurt."

"For a second I thought it was serious."

Seifer braced his body with his hands and kicked the airlock door open with both feet. It fell off it's hinges and clattered to the ground below. The luminescent yellow emergency slide instantly began to pump itself full of air and opened out.

"Everybody out." Seifer ordered. Selphie was the first to go, followed by Irvine, and then Zell. As Quistis slid down, she could see the other slides were open, and the Estharians were leaving the crashed ship too. Seifer slid down it and landed easily, not losing his balance. As the others walked away groggily, Seifer felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and faced a young man with spiky blonde hair, wearing the suit of one of the casino's parking valets. They'd crashed right in his spot. Seifer read the nametag; "Clay Stripe".

"What the hell is this?!?" yelled Clay. "Hey man, I get $10 Gil for cars, and I get $20 Gil for limousines. What the _fudge_ is this?!?!"

Seifer looked up at the ship for a second, then faced Clay again. "It's a starship." he replied, satirically. He stuffed $30 Gil into Clay's breast pocket and gave him a quick pat on the cheek. "Park it next to the limo."

With that, Seifer walked away grinning.

***

It was about half an hour later. Quistis and Seifer sat in the back of an ambulance, watching the rescue workers helping the survivors of the crash. They had warm blankets draped over them, and were drinking mugs of hot coffee.

"How do you think we're going to explain this one to Tatsel?" Seifer grinned.

"Have you noticed how every time we come to this city, we end up causing a disaster?" said Quistis.

"Hmmm?" asked Seifer, taking another sip.

"Well, first time we came here, we tried to assassinate Edea." explained Quistis. "But, when Squall went to do it, Edea, or rather Ultimecia, stopped him."

"For the record, I _let _Squall win." Seifer pointed out.

"Sure." Quistis smiled. "Well, next time Squall and Rinoa came here, Rinoa became possessed by Alexandra. Of course, we all thought it was Ultimecia again. We don't know what happened to Squall and Rinoa next, only that Alexandra returned to Deling city and took over. We went to fight her, Seifer, you and me. And that was the mission where Squall died."

"And nobody brought a Polaroid." Seifer sighed mockingly.

"Then there was that chase through the city the other night." Quistis continued. "And now this."

"Yeah, we really get into our work."

Quistis tried to glare at him, but ended up smiling. Pretty soon, they were both laughing.

"Quistis! Seifer!" shouted Zell's voice. They turned and saw him running up to them. "It's Tatsel and Caraway. They need to see us pronto!"

They followed him over towards the Presidential mansion. Irvine and Selphie were already there, as was Serene. Caraway was there, wearing a big fur coat and looking at them expectantly.

"Aw shit." moaned Seifer. "Here we go."

"Where's Tatsel?" Quistis wondered aloud.

"SeeDs..." began Caraway, as they were all assembled. "Thank Gods you came."

Everyone exchanged glances. It wasn't exactly the first thing they had expected to hear.

"What do you mean?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah, we totally tore up your back yard, dude!" Zell exclaimed.

"Right now, that's the least of our worries." said Caraway. "Something terrible has happened."

At this, a black Presidential helicopter roared into view, flattening the grass with gusts of wind as it landed. Caraway walked towards it and motioned for the SeeDs to follow. Irvine looked at Selphie, who shrugged and walked toward the helicopter. Irvine shrugged to himself and followed.

"Wait!" Serene shouted. "What about us?"

Caraway turned back to her. "I'm afraid we can't allow civilians into this." he explained. "But don't worry. You have the word of the President of the United States of Galbadia that the Estharian guests will be well looked after, until you feel its safe to return to your country."

Serene nodded and thanked him.

"You gonna be alright?" Quistis asked.

Serene nodded. "You better go."

Quistis nodded back and headed over to the helicopter, which Seifer helped her into. It took off and raced forward, heading out of Deling City. From this airborne view, they could see the damage Ragnarok had caused, cutting a fine line through the city.

"We're heading south." Seifer observed. "What's going on?"

"Your team is to be briefed en route." said Caraway. "Your team was named and asked for specifically."

"By whom?" Quistis asked.

"Classified." said Caraway. "But all is to be explained along the way."

"What's happened?" Selphie asked.

Caraway looked mournful.

"There's been a disaster."

*~*~*~*

Galbadia Garden sailed on into the night. Even it's design was forceful, proud and bold. It was the pinnacle of Galbadia's military power, a symbol of the might of a nation.

And it fell on the shoulders Headmaster Martine to ensure that all within ran smoothly. He was proud of work, proud of his students and proud of his Garden. It was a well-oiled war machine.

Some time ago, they had been briefed of a political situation in Esthar. They had set a course across the ocean, ready to assist, but had then received a communiqué from Headmaster Tatsel of Balamb Garden that the situation had been resolved. So they had turned back. They had gone the long way, around Centra. Once they rounded the Cape of Good Hope and passed the lighthouse, they had set an open course for home.

"Dougray." said Martine, to his second in command, a young dark-haired man in his mid-twenties.

"Yes sir?" asked Dougray.

"I'm settling in for the night. I'll be in my quarters if there's an emergency."

"Yes sir. Pleasant dreams, sir." nodded Dougray.

"Are you okay, Dougray?" Martine asked.

"Yes sir, why?"

"It's just that your voice sounds a little strange tonight."

"Oh." said Dougray. "I think I may have caught a cold, sir. Bit of a sore throat too. Nothing to worry about."

Martine nodded, and left the bridge. Dougray sat down at the radar console. As it picked up a faint blip to warn of an incoming ship, Dougray clicked it off, making sure nobody saw him do it.

Nobody in Galbadia Garden noticed the small sleek jet-black stealth hovercraft approaching them. Inside were about nine mercenaries. These were non-Garden mercenaries, pure dogs of war who could do any mission for any price. Their leader, Beihn, nodded to each of them as they began their mission.

As the hovercraft approached the Garden, a small hatch opened in the side, firing a grappling moor into the ship's hull. The mercenaries opened the hatch in the roof and fired their grappling hooks upwards, locking in place somewhere on the roof. Each man taking a rope, they began to walk up the side of the Garden, until they were on the roof.

On the bridge, the SeeDs carried on oblivious to the impending attack. 

The mercenaries were on the roof, using safety equipment to anchor themselves to the hull without getting blown off by the force of the wind. As they made their way across the roof, they found an access hatch, security-sealed, though.

"I've got the access cards." said Beihn, pulling out them out and inserting into the lock. After doing so, he punched in the correct code and pulled open the hatch. He rushed his men inside and jumped in after them, leaving the door closed but unlocked.

"Hey, it says there's a security bulkhead open on the roof." said one of the bridge officers.

"Ignore it." Dougray ordered. "Just a computer glitch. Saltwater getting into Garden's drive systems and all that. It'll be gone in a few seconds."

Some of the other bridge officers exchanged glances, but continued on their work.

The mercenaries rushed through the corridors, stealthily, ducking against bulkheads and avoiding detection with utmost skill. The mercenaries ducked back into their hiding places, as they heard the security patrol approach. Beihn hid behind a large directory and waited for the patrol to pass. As they walked past them, he reached for his silencer-equipped pistol and shot them both in the back.

"Clear!" he hissed to his men, and they revealed themselves again, running forward towards the lift. Beihn pressed the button for the Bridge and grinned as the men began to check their weapons.

On the bridge, the crew were confused enough as it was without even knowing what was about to happen next. Suddenly, they heard the gunfire and shouts from down the hall. It was coming from the lift and getting closer to the bridge.

"What's going on, Dougray?!?" one of the crew panicked.

"You keep calling me Dougray." he said, leaning over and grinning. "You really shouldn't."

The crewman's eyes went wide with terror. "You are not Dougray?!"

'Dougray' struck the crewman a heavy blow, clean across the chin. "No." he said, then turned as he heard a click from the doors locking mechanism.

At this, 'Dougray' leapt from his console and jumped behind it for safety. The second he hit the floor, the doors burst open and the mercenaries entered, firing wild. Their machine-guns made mincemeat of the bridge crew, and within nanoseconds, they were all dead.

'Dougray's face appeared from behind the console. He stood up and walked over to Beihn. "You're late." he said.

"You're ugly." Beihn replied. "You see me complaining?"

'Dougray' grinned and shook his head, then reached behind his hear and began to rip his skin from his head. The latex peeled away easily, as did the bonded wig, to reveal the face of a young man. His face no longer bound with freckles, but still with reddish frizzy hair on his head. Drew Gains himself, former commander of the short-lived Neo Garden. Five years older. Five years madder.

"Alright, I've locked in our course." said Drew. "They wont know what hit them. Now let's get out of here."

"No." said Beihn, stopping him as he went to leave. "We've received new orders."

"What orders?" Drew asked.

"You're not to be told." said Beihn, grinning somewhat.

"I am in command of this operation." Drew reminded Beihn. "Draven came to me, and I hired you. Remember that."

"My orders are direct from Draven." Beihn countered. "And he's paying double what you are."

"Dammit, Beihn, what the hell are you doing?!?"

"You said they would never know what hit them. Draven told me Galen said he _wants _the SeeDs to know what hit them. After all, if you're gonna declare war, might as well do it loud enough so that the whole world can hear."

Drew was left with no time to puzzle these words, as Beihn and his men began to storm the Garden's dorms, grabbing the SeeDs from their bunks and pulling them out in the corridor, brutally marching them along like sheep, cruelly ignoring their cries of surprise, alarm and fear.

"What is going on?!" Drew demanded. "What are you doing!?" 

"Shut up!" Beihn countered, kicking open the door to Martine's quarters.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Martine demanded, before Beihn smashed his nose with the butt of his rifle. Beihn grabbed the Headmaster by the collar and pulled him out into the hallway, along with the other SeeDs. They were all being ushered into the Auditorium, for reasons nobody knew. The student body, faculty and Garden Masters were being crammed in, as Beihn's men shut the door behind them. They wondered what was going on, and looked to Beihn himself, who was standing on the podium, an equally confused Drew Gains standing next to him.

"I'll ask you one more time, what are you doing, Beihn?!?"

"Relax, Drew." Beihn said, looking for all of his men to see if they were in position. "You're far too tense. You should book a colonic irrigation, sometime."

Beihn's men were ready, loading new rounds into their machine guns. And then, in that horrible instant, Drew realised what they were about to do. He tried to grab Beihn's rifle, but Beihn merely kicked him in the chest and continued loading the clip.

"Principle Martine?" he called.

"What do you want?" Martine asked, standing up.

Beihn grinned cruelly. "A target." he replied, and fired a shot into Martine's shoulder. The men took this as the signal, and began to unleash their cruel fire on the students below. 

They didn't stand a chance.

Bullets sliced the air in half, the mixture of screaming and machine guns creating a nightmarish opera. It was a cruel ballet of death, which the angel figurehead of the podium was surely weeping for. Time seemed to move oh so slowly for those trapped in the hall. These were to be the last seconds for most of them.

Headmaster Martine had taken the first shot. As he fell, he pulled his personal sidearm from his belt, determined to avenge himself and his students. He screamed in pain above the din, aiming for Beihn, who just cackled and shot him through the heart.

"Cease fire!" Drew screamed louder than he ever had in his life. "CEASE FIRE!!!!" but they wouldn't listen. Oh Holy God, it's a massacre. He knew they were just supposed to put the Garden out of commission, but they made it a massacre. They were wiping them out, killing them off, and oh God they're enjoying it.

They're....enjoying....it.

Parma Kiltos was 17 years old. He had transferred from Trabia Garden years ago, along with his sister, Kei. Now he was trying to find her in the doomed crowd, as the people around him screamed and died. He saw a flash of her blonde hair and tried to move toward her. She was his sister. He had to protect her. He had to. He tried to reach out for her, but she fell to the ground, accidentally pushed. Parma reached out for her, forcing his way through once more. He grabbed her and tried to help her up. That's when he realised that half of his sisters blonde hair was matted with thick blood. She hadn't fell. She had been shot. And all he could think about, and the bullets sprayed into his back, was that he hadn't been able to do it. He hadn't been able to save her.

Mornay Fisher was just 8 years old. He had enrolled in Garden only 3 weeks ago. He hadn't even been taught how to use magic yet. He hadn't even had his first test done. He was shot eight times, once for each candle on his birthday cake. For the rest of his life, Drew Gains never forgot the look he saw on Mornay's face, as his head slowly fell to the floor. There was no anger, fear, surprise or sadness. There was just a complete lack of understanding "....Why?"

Carrie Leonis was 19 years of age, and was an Instructor. She had been branded a bit of a ditz when she was just a cadet, but nobody dared think of her like that once she had attained her rank of Instructor. Although she was fairly committed to Garden and her students, she loved her family most of all. Especially every winter solstice, when the entire family would gather in the mansion to party and just have a good time. Her father would ask her what was she doing with her life, and this year she was going to say, "Well dad, I became an Instructor at Galbadia Garden like I always knew I would. Are ya proud?" And her father would smile and say of course he was proud. She was his favourite daughter, after all. Carrie felt a million miles away, as she clutched her stomach and saw the thick red blood pumping out over her hands. She was actually thinking of her family, and that she was sorry she wasn't going to make the solstice party this year.

Luther Newton never got a chance. He was one of the first to go. It wasn't as sad as it could have been, though. His family were part of the religious order of Spectralism, and believed in reincarnation. Throughout the chaos and death that surrounded him, Luther was able to reach out in his mind and find a happy place. A beautiful valley, filled with flowers, and the rising sun coming up over the ridge. It was the most beautiful and serene thought he had ever envisioned, right before the sneering face of the devil blew his brains out.

Some of the students tried unsuccessfully to escape out of the Auditorium. The doors burst open like floodgates, but they didn't get far. Some of Beihn's men were on the upstairs balcony waiting for them, to ensure the ended up with the same fate as those trapped in the auditorium.

Within a matter of minutes, it was over. The stench of death filled the air. Smoke from the guns wafted through the air, creating an evil morbid fog. But through it all, Drew Gains could still see their faces. Faces that would want to know "why?", for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry." he pleaded to dead ears, knowing nothing could ever justify what had just happened. "I didn't know....I could have done something....I didn't know...."

"Let's get out of here." said Beihn, dropping the used machine gun to the floor. "There's a paycheque with my name on it waiting in a bar. Let's go."

As Beihn walked off the podium, he left Drew there, on his hands on knees, unable to take his eyes from the grim tapestry of death painted below him. He didn't deserve to ever take his eyes off it. It was to be his fate to see this forever, as if they were tattooed inside his eyelids.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Beihn sneered. "Get a move on."

Drew had to be carried out, back to the hovercraft and to wherever the mercenaries' next move was. He sat in the seat and looked out the window, as the Garden continued on it's doomed course.

"I'm ....sorry."

He knew it was too small a word.

***

Some of the students had survived the massacre. It was hard to tell who and how many. There was moans and crying coming from all around. One in particular, was one of the 'lucky' ones. He sat against the wall, his eyes barely taking in the sight of the carnage around him. He was a transfer student originally, but had since become faculty, forming Galbadia Garden's disciplinary committee. He was Raijin Samson, and he had been shot in the leg numerous times. His feet streched out before him, blood streaming from his thigh to his ankle. The leg was twitching, uncontrolled, and he was in shock. His breath came in ragged tiny gasps. He moved his hand around, and found the emergency button on the wall above his head. He pressed it, and didn't react as the warning alarms began to flare, and the Garden put out an automatic SOS. Sirens on the hull bellowed into the night, and SOS flares rocketed up into the air, turning the night sky crimson. The Garden itself continued to sail on, it's course automatically locked in towards Winhill.

Home of former president of Esthar, Laguna Loire.

***

Ellone walked across the cold floor tiles in her bare feet. It was nice that they were here, back in Raine's pub. Her home. The place his son had been born in. After stepping down from a 20-year term, Laguna had retired to Esthar, and bought Raine's pub. He reopened it, still under her name, and ran the business himself. It was a lot less complex than running a country. At least in this occupation, he still got time to see his son.

Laguna had been very worried about Squall. As soon as they were able to talk to each other, it seemed Squall had nothing to say. They had talked several times, but each time, Squall had become more and more drawn back into himself. Laguna knew what it was like to lose a love, but even his words hadn't been able to help Squall much.

Ellone walked up the stairs and creaked open Laguna's bedroom door.

"Uncle Laguna?" she whispered. He moaned something about the time. What was it, the witching hour?

"...mhmph?" he replied, not lifting his head from the pillow.

"Uncle Laguna, wake up." she pleaded.

"....leemee lone..." he pleaded himself, but had no choice but to enter the waking world when she began to shake him. "Elle? Yeeks. What time his it?"

Laguna reached out for his alarm clock and stared at it in surprise. "4.20 in the morning?!? I've never even _seen _a clock at 4.20 in the morning."

"Something's going on outside." Ellone continued. Laguna accepted defeat in that 'resistance was futile' and got up. He pulled on a coat and followed her outside, where several villagers were gathered. They were looked out across the Winhill Bluffs, to where the cliffs were. There was a strange blasting sound coming from beyond the cliffs, almost like a siren.

"There's another one!" somebody shouted, and a bright crimson streak sailed into the air, exploding and painting the clouds with its colour.

"Is that fireworks?" another person asked.

But Laguna was a soldier. He knew what they were. "Those aren't fireworks!" he shouted. He then began to gather people together. They were going to have to mount a rescue operation. On Laguna's instructions, everyone who could, dashed back into their houses and came out with items needed for undertaking a rescue. The townspeople ran across the bluffs toward the cliffs, only to stop death in their tracks. the ground beneath their feet began to shudder and shake, as Galbadia Garden found the target it had been locked on course with. It thundered right into the cliffs, it's anti-gravity ring smashing and splintering to pieces. The Garden turned on it's side and embedded itself in the cliff wall.

It was over before they even knew it had begun. The Garden stayed lodged there, as the waves beat upon it's exposed underbelly.

*~*~*~*

They walked towards the hall. With the Garden on it's side, the walls and the floor had exchanged places. Corridors had become sheer drops to nowhere, but someone had had the smart idea of placing planks over them. People had to be careful they didn't step on any of the windows.

Irvine walked at the head of the party, saying nothing. The other's couldn't even be sure he could hear them.

"...This is _so_ bad.", Seifer, the former commander said.

"...Man, this really pisses me off!" exclaimed Zell, not helping any.

"This is terrible..." Quistis trailed away.

Irvine still said nothing. Then a body was carried past them on a stretcher.

"...Claire....no..." he gasped.

"You knew her?" Seifer asked.

"I took her out.....on a date....once...." Irvine barely managed. He stumbled a little, and braced himself against the wall with his hands. His head was spinning. His kneecaps had been replaced with jelly. Each breath was so ragged and hollow he was sure he couldn't manage another.

Selphie reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. Before she could touch him, he took off, charging down the hallway towards the Auditorium.

"Irvine, wait!" Quistis called, but he was already gone.

"He's in shock." Selphie diagnosed, remembering her own pain at seeing her Garden in ruins. Mirroring those events of five years ago, they set off down the halls to find him.

Irvine skidded to a halt and climbed down the ladder into the Auditorium. Bodies were everywhere, many of them pinned behind rubble. He saw them lifting one girl up on a stretcher. A member of the faculty, and an old friend of his.

"...Emlee..." He was about to feel relief for seeing her alive. Then one of the paramedics shook his head and removed his coat, draping it over her face. He didn't know what to feel at that moment. Nothing but loss. It was all gone. The only place he had ever called home, was completely gone. Worse than gone. Destroyed. Obliterated. _Murdered. _

It's one thing when you lose something dear, but it's another when you find that somebody planned this. The existence of something you loved displeased another, and so it had to be snuffed out. It was just too cruel and unfair.

"I'm picking up another lifesign." said one of the paramedics, just on the edge of Irvine's hearing. "It's coming from behind this pile of rubble."

Irvine dashed forward and began to tear the debris away with his bare hands. Strength he never knew he had flowed right from his heart to his arms. He lifted the large chunks of concrete and pulled them clear away, one by one.

This was how the others found him. They climbed down the ladder and rushed over to him. Irvine continued like they weren't even there. Seifer and Zell stepped forward to help him, pulling the rubble and debris from the pile, until they found the survivor. Coughing and wheezing, but alive.

"Raijin!!!" Seifer exclaimed.

"...Seifer..." Raijin groaned in relief. "...I knew ya'd come man, ya know... I knew you'd come for us..."

"Let's get him out of there." said a paramedic. Zell and Seifer helped Raijin out and placed him on the stretcher.

"....I just kept saying, Seifer will come,.....ya know?" he said groggily.

"He's in shock." said the paramedic. "Let's get him out of here."

Raijin continued to dazily moan his relief at seeing Seifer as they slipped the oxygen mask over his face and carried him out.

"I don't understand." Quistis said sadly. "Who could have done this?"

"Evil doesn't need to be understood, Quistis." said Seifer. "Believe me, I know. This is like something Ultimecia would do."

"Don't even say it!" moaned Zell. "Ulti's dead. We kicked her butt."

"So's Alexandra, right?" said Selphie.

"Right." nodded Quistis. "But remember Squall and Rinoa told us they've been having these dreams about Alexandra's brother, Galen."

"So this Galen guy is behind this attack?" Zell concluded.

"Don't see how." Seifer shrugged. "Not like he can time travel like Draven."

"SeeDs?" asked a voice. It was one of Caraway's aides. "It's time. The President is ready to brief you."

They nodded and began to follow him. Selphie stopped when she saw Irvine was still sitting on the ground, holding his head in his hands.

"Irvine?" she asked. He didn't give a reply. She crouched down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He felt her arms like two hot ribbons of fire, wrapping around a sculpture of ice. He looked up at her for the first time. She attempted a brave smile to cheer him up. He smiled back through a mask of sorrow. They sat their for a few minutes more. They were closer now, sharing the same pain. For just one instant, they let their Private Emotions touch.

Selphie was sad for him. She knew what it was like to lose the only place you could go back to. when they place you could always fall back on, "Home", was destroyed, taken from you in an act of senseless violence. She'd be here for him. When it had happened to her, although they hadn't been this close, she knew Irvine had wanted to do something to help her. Maybe she could do something for him. He had fought so hard for her in Esthar, and she swore to herself that she wouldn't make it count for nothing.

Irvine was lost in a swirling tornado of emotions. His world had been spun around, flipped upside down, shaken from side to side, and finally smashed over his head. He had nothing now. _Nothing._ Even if Selphie was to run into the arms of another man before he got the chance to tell her how he felt, he would still have been able to come back to Galbadia Garden. But now it was gone. Forever. As he felt Selphie's arms around him, he knew would never let it happen to her. He'd fight for her. She was all she had left. All he loved.

"We have to go." Selphie said, quietly.

"Just hang on." Irvine said, reaching up and placing his hand on hers. "I... need to remember this."

So they waited.

*~*~*~*

A tent had been set up on the cliffs, amongst the ambulances and medical tents. It had the Galbadian symbol on it's side, indicating it to be the presidential tent of President Caraway.

Seifer and Quistis entered, followed by Zell.

The tent was a hive of activity. Aides and analysts were rushing about, setting up equipment and monitoring reports from listening posts around the globe.

Tatsel was here, and so was another familiar face. Seifer was awe-struck.

"Laguna Loire?" he gasped.

Laguna blinked at the sight of the starstruck young man before him. Zell was pretty surprised too. Quistis wondered how Laguna was involved in this, but the thought of Seifer about to beg for an autograph was too amusing to ignore.

"You know Laguna?" Zell asked.

"Know him?" Seifer exclaimed. "This guy is one of my all-time role models."

"Um, Hi." helloed Laguna. "Seifer Almasy, right?"

"Oooohhh, he knows your name." Quistis joked.

"I've got all the articles you wrote." said Seifer, ignoring her. "I even have your movie on a disk in my quarters. I've followed your career. We met once before in Deling, on the Alexandra mission."

"But you were too damn nervous to say anything." Zell grinned.

The role-reversal between them was too hilarious for Quistis to bear.

"Well, it's nice to have fans." Laguna smiled, shaking Seifer's hand.

"Hey, Laggie." said Zell, trying to sound as casual with Laguna as possible. Seifer glared at him.

"Where are Miss Tilmitt and Mister Kinneas?" Caraway asked, breaking it up.

"They'll be along, shortly." said Tatsel. Sure enough, the tent flap opened and in stepped Selphie and Irvine. Everyone was glad to see Irvine was looking better. Selphie ran forward and hugged Laguna, then Ellone.

"Heh. Popular guy today." joked Laguna, scratching his head.

"Right." said Caraway, sitting down. "Let's start the briefing."

Tatsel nodded and began.

"As you can see." he said. "At 0420 hours last night, Galbadia Garden was attacked and destroyed. We're interviewing some of the survivors. From what we've been able to gather, the terrorists were mercenaries, being paid to do this job. We believe they were also non-Garden mercenaries. While we're relieved that this wasn't an inside job, it makes finding their identities and bringing them to justice that little bit harder. We're leaving that to SeeD Intelligence."

"What we must find out." said Caraway. "Is who hired them to do this, and why?"

"There's nobody stupid enough to commit a terrorist attack on Galbadia Garden. All world governments would be over them like mustard on a hot dog." said Zell.

"We found the Garden's Black Box." said Tatsel. "It seems the bridge crew were the first to be killed. The course was locked in with the Winhill cliffs. Then there's some dialogue that indicates maybe there may have been more than one faction of terrorists employing the mercenaries."

"Let's hear it." said Laguna. One of Caraway's aides produced a tape recorder and placed it on the desk. They listened to the last few minutes of dialogue recorded from the bridge.

You keep calling me Dougray. You really shouldn't.

You are not Dougray?!

No

[Gunfire]

You're late.

You're ugly. You see me complaining?

Alright, I've locked in our course. They wont know what hit them. Now let's get out of here.

"I know that voice...." Quistis mused out loud.

No. We've received new orders.

What orders?

You're not to be told.

I am in command of this operation. Draven came to me, and I hired you. Remember that.

My orders are direct from Draven. And he's paying double what you are.

Dammit, Beihn, what the hell are you doing?!?

You said they would never know what hit them. Draven told me Galen said he _wants _the SeeDs to know what hit them. After all, if you're gonna declare war, might as well do it loud enough so that the whole world can hear.

"That's all we've got." said Caraway, clicking off the tape. "Does anyone have any idea what they were talking about?"

"An idea, yeah." said Quistis.

"Like what?" Laguna asked.

"Like it's a good idea to do something about this before it gets out of hand. And a bad idea to just sit here on our butts."

"With all due respect, Miss Trepe. We can't divulge the entire resources of the Galbadian government against one terrorist attack."

"But can you divulge it to a war, sir?" asked Irvine, standing up.

"Explain?" asked Tatsel.

"This wasn't a terrorist attack, sir." explained Irvine. "This was a declaration of war."

"By whom?" Caraway asked. "We're a unified nation, in Galbadia. Balamb is a neutral country. Centra and Trabia don't have the resources for a war effort, and Esthar is in no shape to even think about attacking us without provocation."

"Not by who, sir. By _when_." Irvine continued. "When I was in Esthar, I was the only SeeD agent operating from inside the Presidential Palace. I learned a few things there."

"Like what? Speak up, boy, we're all ears." said Caraway. Irvine was a little nervous. He'd gone from lone gunman to a shipwreck to a holocaust and now into a high-level discussion with the Galbadian head of state. It's an interesting career in SeeD.

"Well, President Veneres was just a patsy. A pawn, a stooge, you know what I mean. He was working for a man named Galen."

"Galen. That's one of the names on the tape." Tatsel pointed.

"I'm sure I recognise one of those voices." said Quistis, trying to remember.

"And the other is Draven, someone we've bumped into a few times." remarked Seifer.

"Right." agreed Irvine. "Mister President, Draven is not a normal terrorist. I doubt that term even applies. Draven is a time traveller, able to jump from point to point in the blink of an eye. He's working for Galen, who reliable sources inform us is the son of Sorceress Ultimecia, who tried to conquer Time all those years ago."

"Wait." said Caraway. "Headmaster Tatsel showed me the reports of that incident, plus the following one that involved the second Sorceress. I thought Ultimecia had a daughter, not a son."

"It seems she had both." said Selphie. "Alexandra never told us. Wonder why?"

"I'm sorry, did you say _Galen_?" Laguna asked.

"Yeah." confirmed Selphie. "Why?"

Laguna shrugged. "Naw, it's nothing. Forget it."

Ellone looked at him. She knew that Raine's favourite uncle had been named Galen. Still, no matter. It was a common enough name, anyway.

"Anyway, this son, Galen, seems to have his own sights set on power." said Irvine. "He lives 700 years from now. We saw what the world looks like then. It's dark, diseased and dying. And with Ultimecia as the ruler, it was what he inherited. Think about it, President. You're ruling the world, but the world is coming to an end. What do you do to save your people?"

Caraway thought about it for a moment. "You lead your people to a new world." he concluded. "A better world, a cleaner and safer world."

"Our world." Seifer summarised.

"An invasion from the future?" Laguna gasped. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"Galen has the advantage of a time traveller so he can control events here." Quistis pointed out. "Thanks to the previous efforts of Ultimecia and Alexandra, Galbadia is without a long-range missiles program, Trabia is without a Garden, and now, thanks to Galen's plotting, Esthar is at odds with itself, without a government, and there's no longer any Galbadia Garden. He's bringing the world governments to their knees, then he's going to invade when we're at our weakest."

"Don't forget." pointed out Selphie. "If Rinoa went through that TimeGate, that means Galen's managed to remove the Sorceress, the only being powerful enough to stop him from this point of time."

"Dammit, Balamb Garden is probably his next target." Tatsel concluded.

"But he didn't count on us being onto him." said Seifer. "We've got that advantage, so we should use it."

"Damn, you mean everything that's been going on for the last five years has been part of his plot?" Laguna thought aloud. "My retirement? The Estharian civil war? Everything?"

"Everything." Irvine nodded. "He's played an entire world, an entire timeframe for saps, leading us around by the nose, manipulating us until we're at the weakest point in our planets history. And then he'll probably use some of that fancy century technology to lead his armies back here and whoop our asses."

"Then we need to stop him, and stop him now." said Caraway, placing his elbows on the desk and his fingertips together at a point just under his chin. "Any suggestions?"

"Not like we can plant a bomb and set it to go off in 700 years." dismissed Selphie.

"We can't even defend ourselves." added Quistis. "We'd never see the attack coming."

"They'd know our battle plans before we've even drawn them." said Tatsel, sounding a bit angry.

"I take it we can't use the same plan we used against Ultimecia?" Ellone asked.

"No." said Laguna. "That plan required Ultimecia achieving her goal. We cant do that now. We need some other way."

"I recommend we send a reconnaissance team into the future." stated Caraway. "What they report back to us will give us some clue as to what the future forces are like. The only problem is how we do that, though."

"We know it's gotta involve time travel or time compression." said Quistis. "What about that TimeGate thing?"

"Forget about it." Tatsel said. "Esthar recovery crews crawled through the rubble of the palace with a comb and a magnifying glass. The TimeGate was completely obliterated. And there's nobody alive in this time period who knows how to build one either. Also, they found no sign of the bodies of Squall or Rinoa. They weren't in the building when it went down, it seems."

For some reason, Seifer noticed this strangely relieved the great Laguna Loire. _Yeah, right. _he thought. _Knowing my luck, they're probably poker buddies._

"Wait a minute." stated Quistis standing up. "While it's true that there's nobody alive here who knows how to build a TimeGate, there _is _somebody who knows how to achieve time compression."

"Nope, sorry." replied Seifer, shaking his head. "Ultimecia never filled me in on what's what, or how she done it."

"And you can forget about Odine." said Irvine, crossing his arms. "He's dead."

"How do you know?" Laguna asked.

Irvine looked at him. "I just know." was all he said.

"Wish I could say I was sad to hear it, but...." Laguna trailed off.

"No, I wasn't talking about Odine or Seifer." Quistis continued. "I meant Matron. Edea Kramer."

"Who?" Caraway asked.

"Of course!!!" Zell shouted, leaping up. "Ulti was in her head!!! If Matron knew about Alexandra, then she obviously knew about time compression."

"And how it's done." Quistis finished for him, grinning.

"So what are we sitting her on our asses?" Selphie exclaimed. "Time is a luxury we literally don't have!"

"Selphie's right." Irvine said, pressing his fists together. "We need to get a move on if we're to stand any chance. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to pin this Galen bastard to the floor and stitch him one for every student and faculty member in Galbadia Garden."

"Too right!" yelled Seifer, uncharacteristically agreeing with Irvine. "This is one family we need to put out of _our_ misery! I'm gonna personally make sure he doesn't have any cousins, uncles, aunties, or even a mother-in-law we don't know about. This family is _history_."

Zell cracked his knuckles and done a backflip, signalling he was ready for action. "If Balamb Garden's his next target, he's going to have to go through me first!"

"He owes me a ship." stated Selphie. "And I'm gonna use his ass to cash the cheque."

"I doubt that's legal tender, Selphie." Quistis laughed. "But you're right. I'm not going to stand idly by while he tries to take our world apart. It might not be perfect, but it's our world, and I'll fight to protect it."

"It looks like you've got volunteers." Caraway laughed to Tatsel, who grinned in reply.

"Alright." he said. "I'm about to go official."

Tatsel straightened himself out and stood in front of Seifer, Quistis, Selphie, Zell and Irvine. "I take it you're all volunteering?" he asked.

Irvine loaded his gun and spun it around on his fingertips, Selphie whipped out her Shinobou and flipped them around like a gymnast, Quistis cracked her whip, Zell shadowboxed and Seifer slung Hyperion up against his shoulder. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Alright, Seifer." said Tatsel. "This is your mission, should you choose to accept it. Should y–"

"Ah!" said Seifer, jabbing a gloved finger up in Tatsel's face. "I'm taking the bloody mission, okay? And if any of these twerps get caught or killed, I'll be expecting a rescue operation and back-up, loaded to the teeth, ready to help us literally kick Galen's ass into the next century."

"Oh, okay." said Tatsel, sounding a little disappointed. "Your mission is to travel to Centra to learn all you can about Time Compression from Missus Edea Kramer, then use this knowledge to launch a reconnaissance mission to the future world. You are not to give any actions that indicate who you are and what time period you come from when you get there."

"I've got a ship that can get you to Centra in no time at all." offered Laguna. "You'll need a good pilot, though."

"No problem." said Tatsel. "They've already got Miss Tilmitt."

"What I mean, Tatsel." explained Laguna. "Is that that I'd like to accompany them. I'm an old friend of the Kramers. They raised my son, as a matter of fact."

__

That's funny. Seifer thought. _I don't remember any kid named 'Loire' at the orphanage. Oh well, who cares?_

"Understood." said Tatsel. "You are also to allow Laguna Loire to accompany on this mission. Strictly as an observer. I will stay here and co-ordinate Garden's movements with President Caraway."

"Galbadia and Balamb Garden working together." said Quistis, shaking her head. "Somehow I never thought I'd see the day."

Seifer stood, his arms crossed, as if waiting for something. "That's it?"

"That's it." Tatsel finished.

"Somehow doesn't sound the same without all that cheesy stuff." Zell joked.

"Shoulda let him do it, Seifer." Selphie giggled. "We were kinda hoping he'd self-destruct in 5 seconds."

"Dismissed!" ordered Tatsel.

"Not _that's _more like the good ol' Cid days." Irvine grinned, then walked out of the tent, as the others followed.

It was time to do it, they realised, as they walked towards Winhill and Laguna's ship. It was time to Fight The Future.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Notes; Special thanks to RaichuTec, who's profiles on Irvine's past were helpful to me in writing this chapter. Also thanks to Hans Zimmer and Lisa Gerrard, who's sweeping score, "Injection" emotionally inspired and aided me in writing certain parts of this chapter.


	14. Chapter XII; Tempus Fugit

Chapter XII; "Tempus Fugit"

"Time flies...." said the woman softly, looking out over the flower fields as she walked home. Edea ran her hands slowly over the flowers and brushed her hair to the side as the wind blew around her. Only a bare few strands had begun to turn grey, but it didnt matter to her. 

"....but it never takes away the fact that i miss you." she said, and continued to walk down the narrow dirt road between the flower meadows. She found a cluster of bright purple roses. It was summer, and they were well in bloom. She cut the flowers from their stalks with a small shearing blade and held them up to the noon sun, smiling sadly to herself. Edea turned and walked on back to her house. She passed by the front door and walked around to the back garden. She knelt on the ground and placed the flowers at the tombstone.

"I miss you..." she repeated, knowing that somewhere, he could hear her. She stood up, leaned forward and kissed the tombstone. "Sleep well, beloved." she said, as she walked away.

Cid Kramer  
Husband To Edea  
Father To Many  
4675ad - 4720ad  
Rest In Peace

At least finally, after his long illness, he was at peace now. Unlike Rinoa, Edea didnt need to see ghosts to know that they were happy in the next world. It was even thought that Edea had some magical power before even becoming a Sorceress...

She looked up as she saw the hovership appear from beyond the horizon. It looked like Esthar design, like an old presidential escort vehicle. If it was Esthar looking for orphans, they were slightly late. The ship flew past the eastern side of the house and came to a landing out front. Edea walked around the house again, never one to rush.

The ship was parked, hovering a few inches off the ground. Sure enough, it was an Estharian hovercar, with a sleek blue and black design. The hatches on the side opened, and Edea smiled as she saw her children stepping out.

"Welcome to Centra." said Quistis, the first to step out. Seifer followed, saying nothing.

"Well, at least Selphie didnt crash us this time." deadpanned Zell, leaping out and streching.

"You should just be thankful that I didnt eject you over the sea with that attitude." Selphie countered, unclipping her seatbelt and stepping out of the drivers seat.

Irvine grinned as he helped Ellone out of the back seat. "Always hoped i'd see this place again." he said.

__

Some of us hoped for the opposite, thought Seifer.

The last time he had come here was for Fujin's funeral. This was where she had been buried. Where he knew she wanted to be.

"Hello Matron." said Quistis.

"Quistis." smiled Edea, hugging her in welcome. Selphie too.

Seifer, Irvine and Zell stood and saluted, as Ellone ran up and hugged Edea too.

"It seems i'm popular today." said Edea, continuing to smile.

"Hello Edea." said Laguna, someone she hadnt seen in a very long time.

"Laguna." Edea laughed. "It's been a long time."

"Too long." he replied, just as happy and shaking her hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, old friend. We're not as young as we used to be, but it's nice to keep in touch with good friends."

"We're a bit greyer than we used to be, though." Laguna laughed, pointing out the few traces of it in his own hair.

"They know each other?" Seifer whispered quietly to Quistis.

She nodded back. "Yes. Laguna came here looking for Ellone, but that was before we were all born."

__

**~"She ain't here, either..." said Laguna, somewhat dejected. 

"If I may ask," Edea began. "What happened to this Ellone?"

"She was kidnapped by Esthar soldiers." Laguna explained. "I've been travelling, tryin' all I can to get inside Esthar but..." 

"They were looking for a successor to the Esthar sorceress, Adel?" Edea hazarded a guess. 

"Yeah, yeah! Exactly it!" 

"Is she your daughter?" Edea asked. 

"No...but she's just so cute! Oh, I wish I could hear her voice!" said Laguna. 

...I want to hear Rinoa's voice... came an unfamiliar voice in Laguna's head. It definately wasnt Ellone.

"Is something the matter?" asked Edea, noticing his look of confusion.

"No...just the faeries..."~**

"Matron," Quistis began. "We're here because we need your help."

Edea nodded in understanding. "My help? Yes, i understand. The fantasy still remains unfinished. We're still in the shadow of Ultimecia's Legacy, are we not?"

Selphie and Irvine exchanged glances. Nobody knew how Matron always seemed three thoughts ahead of everyone else. It was probably just too impolite to ask.

"Wow, how did you know that?" asked Zell.

Then again, some people just arent polite.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Zell, than are dreamt of in philosophy." said Edea, by way of reply. She then turned to Quistis. "You say you need my help."

Quistis nodded. "We've just discovered that Ultimecia had a second child, and that–"

"Galen is _not _Ultimecia's child!" Edea interrupted her, strangely sounding personally offended that others would believe the contrary. Everyone exchanged looks. They were just as surprised Edea had heard of Galen, let alone know something about him that they didnt.

"Um, but didnt Squall say he saw Galen being born in a dream?" Zell asked anyone who heard him.

"You've been chasing around Sorceresses and Dictators for nearly six years now." Edea continued. "And you've all been too busy staring at the mission to actually try to see where it came from."

"What are you trying to tell us, Matron?" Irvine asked, earnestly.

"It's far too far complex to ever explain with words, Irvine." Edea replied. "You can only get the answers if you ask yourself the questions."

"How about, 'Like What?'." Zell asked. "There's a question."

"Did you ever stop to wonder how Ultimecia knew all about you all, before you even met her?" Edea asked them, and not receiving any reply, as she expected. "Or how about, how did Alexandra know Squall was born in Winhill? How did Ultimecia know Squall, Laguna, Elle and Raine Leonhart were all related? And how did Alexandra know to come to this point in history?"

Everyone was silent. They'd been chasing around Ultimecia's legacy for over five years, and now was the first time they were only starting to think about the hows and the whys of their mission.

"Is that how you know?" Quistis asked in reply. "Because Ultimecia was in your head, you were in hers. You saw all her knowledge, as she saw yours."

Edea nodded slowly. "That's what possesion is like. An exchange."

"So you know all Ultimecia knew?" Laguna asked, looking for confirmation.

"Good." said Seifer, speaking for the first time. "Because right now, we need some of that knowledge."

"To what end?" Edea asked the confused little boy whom Ultimecia had chosen as her Knight.

Seifer ran a hand through his hair. "We need to know how to acheive Time Compression so we can travel to the future."

Edea looked at him, then to Quistis. She looked at Irvine and Selphie, then Zell, Laguna, and finally Ellone.

"No." Edea refused, then turned and walked back to house, leaving them standing there.

***

"I cannot give out the secrets of Time Compression." Edea explained rigidly as she boiled water for the tea. "I must take it to my grave."

They all sat or stood in some place or another around the kitchen as they tried to convince her.

"But you gotta understand, Matron." pleaded Zell. "If we don't nip this Galen dude in the butt, our world has had it."

"Surely you've noticed the changes the world has been going through these last few years." Laguna explained, somewhat calmer. "The First and Second Sorceress Wars, Galbadia's economic ruin, the Esthar civil war, and the destruction of Galbadia and Trabia Gardens, have all been part of this grand scheme."

"Setting up our world to be at it's weakest point, so that an invasion by the world of the future can commence." Edea commented. "Yes, i know. But you must all also understand this. Time Compression is the most destructive magic in existance. The only ones who know how it is done is myself and Ultimecia. I am the only one in all of time and space who knows how to do it, and i must ensure that my secret is never told to anyone."

Seifer was about to protest, when Quistis placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke instead of him. "I understand that you can never tell a soul. It's your secret because nobody can read your mind. But, if you were to tell one of us, Galen or someone could read our minds and find out easily."

"Exactly." said Edea, stirring the tea.

"But we don't _want_ to compress time." Seifer explained dryly. "We just need to travel to the future."

"What if we took her with us?" Selphie asked. Seven heads turned to face her. "I'm just saying, is all. But it's a thought. I mean, if she can't tell us how it's done, then we can take her along, and she can do it herself, and that way, we can keep our mission, and she can keep her secret and stop anybody else from knowing how to do it."

"You can stop trying to sell it, Selphie." Seifer interrupted her. "I'm sold."

"But Matron is a civilian." Quistis pointed out. "We can't take her with us to the future. We may be SeeDs, but she's not even a Sorceress anymore. What if she gets attacked?"

"Then she'll have our protection." Irvine stated.

"Yo!" said Zell, standing up and starting to shadowbox. "I'll protect Matron. I've been her escort before, I can do it!"

"I hate to kinda blow the wind out of your sails." Laguna interrupted. "But you havent even _asked _Edea if she'll do it."

Everyone turned to look at Edea. She sat, drinking her tea, and looking out the window at the ocean. Some day, between now and 700 years into the future, all this would cease to be. It would be replaced by an apocalyptic world, and the view would change from a beautiful ocean, to a floating island, and the towering Ultimecia Castle. She finished her tea and turned to look at them. Her husband was gone to a better world, and her children had now all grown into such strong determined soldiers. Warriors of destiny. Even Laguna was here. Stripped of his old posse, much like Seifer, but Edea could see why he was _really _here. His son was missing. He was probably even in Galen's clutches by now. Edea just hoped Rinoa would be strong enough to protect him, and that Squall was strong enough to still be alive for her to protect. Laguna had spent 17 years not being there for his son. It was something he was in these last few years that he was trying to change.

Edea looked at them all, seeing their very souls with her eyes.

__

Seifer, Seifer. Poor confused Seifer. What has driven you this far this fast? You've become the leader of men you always wanted to be. You got exactly what you wanted, only to find you didnt really want it. You're not going because you want to save Squall. You wouldnt save Rinoa if she was drowning. Is it that hate is your motivation for this mission? Ultimecia and her family ruined your life, shattered your dream, and took your posse from you. Are you going to avenge your old life, or find a new one?

Quistis. The same as Seifer, but different. Hate drove him this far, but Love had drove you with him down the exact same path. You have come this far, wanting to know why he goes with you, or why you go with him. To find out, you're prepared to go even further. Your love for him helps you keep him on his feet as he tries to walk down the path of hate. The bitter irony. Seifer is walking down the path in search of a new life. Why is so hard for him to see that the life he wants, was right by his side the whole time? Is that why you are here. To show him you love him. Or to show yourself?

Irvine Kinneas. You used to be so much like Squall, you could have been brothers. You're torn between the two halves of yourself. There's a past you can't leave behind, and a future you want. But what scares you is that you're only here because of your love for Selphie. You don't like what that says about you. You were often proud of your reputation as a ladies man. Now you're worried that reputation will cast a shadow over your true feelings and actions, and ultimately cheat you out of the one person you can ever, will ever_,..love._

Selphie, Selphie....Selphie. Always the brightest ember in the burning heart of this extended family. In our darkest hour, we know that you will be the last of us to burn brightest and longest. You've got too much love for just one heart to hold. But now you've begun to look at all the love you've given to the world, and now you're scared that the world is never going to give you anything in return but war and the death of your friends. I can tell, from the way you look at Irvine, the way you're looking at him right now, in fact, that he could be the one to make you feel all that love in return. But you know that your darkest hours lie ahead. You're scared to risk losing him. What are you going to fight for in the coming battle, that is what you want to know. For the love you've given the world? Or the love of one?

Zell. You've never needed to look for a reason to fight. Your commander points you at a target and you destroy it. The fact that it could be a danger to you, or something you hold dear always comes second. You've always looked for something to fight. Have you ever wondered if you'll find something to fight for_? Perhaps, this is the mission where you will..._

Elle. Ellone. You're not here because of Laguna. You may love Laguna as the father you never had, and Squall as the brother you always had, and would follow either of them to the ends of the earth and beyond. But like me, you hold a secret. And now, the time is rapidly approaching for your secret to come to light, and you need Squall and Laguna to be there when it happens. Two men, who have fought so hard for you in life. Now you're going to repay them by fighting for them.

And i will follow you.

I will follow you all.

"I'll go." she said, speaking finally.

"Alright!!" shouted Zell, punching the air in victory. "We're totally on our way, baby!!!"

"It's not going to be easy." Edea advised them. "In fact, this mission will be quite difficult."

Everyone looked at each other, in surprisingly good spirits. "Well, we got no problem with difficult." Irvine grinned. "Heck, we've done the impossible so many times, difficult should be a walk in the park for us."

"Yep." Quistis laughed, sharing in the good humour. "Million to one chances seem to happen nine times out of ten for us."

"Alright." said Edea, standing up. "We're not going to compress time like Ultimecia tried. For the compression to be stopped, I would have to be killed. And, not wanting to sound selfish, I'd rather our plan did not involve that."

Everyone nodded, appreciating the humour.

"Time Compression is different to Time Travel. Time Travel is where you jump from one point into another. To understand Time Compression, you have to try to think of time as a straight line. All the points in history are on that line, like markings on a ruler. You then compress the line, crushing it somewhat, so that instead of all the points existing in linear time, they all co-exist in just one of three points; Past, Present or Future. A person in Time Compression chooses in which of the three points they want to be in. In your case, you chose to be in the future, so you could fight Ultimecia."

"That's how i got to see Raine in the past...." understood Laguna. "I chose the past."

"I knew how to do it." Seifer stated. "I chose the present. That's how i got out of Lunatic Pandora after Ultimecia's brainwashing wore off."

"I take it this new method won't involve my power in exactly the same way either?" Ellone asked.

"Yes, like i said, we won't be trying it that way." continued Edea. "I told you all to think of time like a line. Now think of it like a river, flowing ever onward. We're all just fish swimming through this river, constantly at the same pace. Now, if we were able to set up the chronological equivalent of an obstruction in the river, time would flow around it, and we would be able to go straight through to any point we set."

"That must be how the TimeGate works." Quistis mused to herself.

"Okay, has anyone else gone cross-eyed?!?" Zell asked, not getting a reply.

"What we need to do, is to acheive a sort of 'mini-time compression'." Edea explained. "Instead of compressing all of time, we just need to compress the part between where we are, and where we want to go."

"Alright, I'm with you so far." comprehended Laguna. "So, how do we do it?"

"We must travel into the past. When we arrive at the appropriate point in the past, half of us will stay at that point, and the other half will be sent even further. Then, when we are ready, we will compress the time between the present, the place in time where the first party is, and the place where the second party is. i will then immediatley cease the compression, and it will pop like a bubble. Time will snap back into place. This will then open up a rift between the present, and where we want to go."

"You get any of that?" Selphie asked.

"I understood everything up to where she said; 'Alright'." panned Zell.

"Well, she seems to understand how to do it." Ellone stated.

"I do." smiled Edea.

"Question from the crowd?" Irvine asked, putting up his hand. "Um, i think i understand what you're talking about. But you said, we need to travel to the past. Do you know the spell for travelling into the past?"

"No. I don't." Edea replied. "But I know who does, and I'll ask her."

"Who?" Seifer asked.

"Alexandra."

***

Seifer knelt in front of Fujin's tombstone.

"Well..." he began. He wasnt a superstitious guy, but that old wives tale that the dead could hear our thoughts was an oddly comforting idea. It was probably made up by people who felt sad that there were things they never told someone who was gone, but wanted to. If it was true, it would be of some comfort. Seifer didnt know too many people who had been dead and come back. He'd probably have to ask Squall next time he saw him.

__

Hey, Squall, is it true that the dead can read our thoughts?

Yes, we can. And masterbating is a disgusting habit, Seifer.

Seifer laughed internally. He knew Fujin would have appreciated the joke if she were here. Maybe just somewhere, over out beyond those flower fields in some place he couldnt see, she _was_ laughing. How she would feel if she could hear his thoughts on Quistis Trepe, though, was a different story.

"I took you outside." Seifer said to the silent tombstone. "You said you wanted to see the light. So i had you placed here. It's always sunny here....Danielle."

**~Seifer felt a sickening feeling growing in his chest as he turned into the mouth of left cave. He had left Fujin here, with the Ruby Dragon. He knew that she would be alright. She was a fighter. Or did he know? Maybe he just left her here to die because he did not care. He was willing to sacrifice everything for his dream, even her.

He saw her, under the light of the dying fire. She laid on her side, her face against the wall. Bleeding. She was lying in a puddle of blood.

"Fujin." Seifer gasped under his breath as he rushed to her side. She was still warm. Alive. He rolled her over. She bled onto his coat. He sucked in a breath as he looked at her face. The left side of her face was a mass of gore. Her eyepiece had fallen from its place. He could see the wrinkled skin where she had lost an eye so many years ago. That was the side of her face still left undamaged.

"Seifer," she whispered. She smiled or tried to smile. "You came back."

He picked her up easily. She was light, so light. The blood dripped in rivers onto his arms and coat. Her side was ripped open by the dragon, the flesh of her body had been shredded by the razor sharp claws.

"I want to see the light." Fujin muttered. "I can't see anything, Seifer. It's so dark."

Seifer glanced at the light that was shining full on her face.

"It's okay. I'll take you outside." He promised, on the verge of tears. "Hang on."

She nodded and pressed her undamaged cheek against his breast.

"I want to see the sun, Seifer. It .. it reminds me of you."

Seifer began to walk. He carried her out of the cave, into the research center. He realized that her body was growing cold and her labored breathing had stopped. He kept walking; walking and walking until he stepped into the sun. He realized then that she had died more than an hour ago.~**

"I.....i....should have told you..." he whispered. "...you were always beautiful, to me."

__

**~Quistis could not remember the last time she saw Seifer cry. It must have been back when he was very young, back when he was just another stranger and not the familiar granite statue bearing the plaque reading Seifer Almasy, the archangel of terror. 

But he was crying now - weeping. Crying was for the plain shedding of tears, overused and overdone. There was something else in this, something poetic in the way he was sitting on the beach, blotting his eyes with his sleeve.

She was afraid, no she was terrified. There was something dreadfully wrong. He was always the one who was able to take care of himself. He used his tough belittling exterior to shield himself from pain. He was the exception from the rule that no man was an island. However, that was faulty. An island was touched by water but not Seifer. Around him there was complete emptiness. He was a planet revolving about himself.

"Seifer," Quistis muttered as she knelt down beside him.

"Leave me alone." He ordered with a tone that lacked force.

"I don't want to."

"No, you want to." He replied with a sudden malicious edge to his voice. "Don't pity me, Quistis. I'll kill you before I let you pity me."

"Stop it," Quistis ordered with a harder edge in her speech. "You need to accept it that you need people too, now and then. I grew up with you, I know you even better than I know my parents. I'm not going to leave you here alone."

"I left her." Seifer responded suddenly. "I left her and she died." He smeared his sleeve over his eyes once more as the tears renewed themselves at his words.

"Fujin?" Quistis asked with shock. "That blood .. ." Quistis stared at him speechlessly.

"It's her blood." He responded more calmly. "I buried her at sea. She just kinda drifted away. I think - it's better this way, better than burying her in the ground. She was . . . afraid of the dark."

"Fujin . ." Quistis whispered. She too began to sob. "My god."

Quistis pulled him into her arms. And she understood his sorrow. That posse, it was the only family he ever had. He was an orphan for life. And she cried not for Fujin, but for him. For the loneliness that he could not show and the cynicism he tried so hard to maintain. She cried for him because he could not do so himself. She began to shed tears violently.

"Instructor," he muttered finally, some time later, as he broke from her embrace. "You're a wreck."

"I know."

He nodded, and for a moment he looked agreeable. He glanced at himself. "So am I."

"We won't tell anyone." She promised.~**

"Don't hate her for how she feels, Danielle." Seifer begged. "Don't hate me too....please?"

A mild summer wind blew across the flower fields and through his hair, signalling he was never going to get an answer. It was up to his own heart to decide what to do with his feelings, not Fujin's.

"I've got to go do a mission, Danielle." Seifer continued, standing up. With that, a memory just popped into his head from out of nowhere.

__

**~Raijin! We're going to save the world." Seifer yelled as he entered into the dorm. Raijin glanced up from his occult magazine in surprise. His plain broad face eyed Seifer with the same submissive acceptance as did Fujin's. However, he was not so willing to follow their misbegotten leader off another bridge of hapless delusion. 

"No! Not again! You've got to be kidding," Raijin responded in a whiny tone. "Fujin, talk some sense into him." She kicked Raijin instead but the gesture lacked force. It was based on habit instead of being an honest response.~**

"Yeah, just like that." Seifer smiled to whatever had put that thought in his mind. He then laughed at the other funny thought that just entered his mind. He could picture Ultimecia, Astrophel, Alexandra and Galen all sitting around the drawing room of Ultimecia Castle, idly passing the time.

"Gee, mom." Alexandra would say in a strange voice as she plays with her toys. "What do ya wanna do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Lexie." Ulti would reply back in a strangely dull voice. "Try to take over the world!"

Seifer laughed, knowing Fujin would positively be in fits of laughter. It was odd, but in that moment, it felt as if two people were enjoying a joke on opposite sides of life. Seifer stopped laughing immediately when he heard the door to the house open nearby. It was Zell. Seifer couldnt see him, but he knew he was there.

"Yo, Seifer!" Zell called. "We're ready!"

"Hang on!" Seifer shouted back. "I'm watering the flowers!"

"Huh?!"

"Taking a piss!" he lied.

"Oh. Well, hurry up. Edea's ready to go through with it."

"...Whatever." Seifer borrowed a phrase, and turned back to face Fujin's tombstone. "I gotta go save the world, Danielle." he grinned. "I'll be back by 5.30."

He turned and walked away, a strange contented feeling in his heart.

Edea lay on the bed, lost in sleep.

"Right, she's asleep." Quistis whispered. "Now what?"

They were in her bedroom. The curtains had been drawn across the four-poster bed to keep the sunlight out of Edea's eyes. A simple Sleep spell wouldnt have worked against her, so Edea had to allow herself to drift away the old fashioned way. Only Quistis, Laguna and Ellone were in the room as the others waited outside.

"Now, Elle's gotta work her magic." Laguna whispered back.

"Go to work, Elle." Quistis whispered to Ellone, who nodded and placed her hands on the sleeping Edea's forehead. "Wish me luck." said Ellone, and closed her eyes.

"Good luck!" Zell shouted from where he and the others were crowded against the bedroom door, making Ellone and everybody else cringe. Selphie took off Irvine's hat and began to slap Zell with it.

"_Wish _it!" Ellone hissed back. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Edea stirred slightly but didnt wake up. Ellone placed her hands back on her forehead, and began to work her magic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Dreamworld~

* * * * *

****

Dreamworld, Part 1. This section written by Kate Lorraine as part of Chapter 20 of "The Orphan".

"Shari!" Deling said, gently scolding his daughter as he walked into his daughter's magnificent bedroom. 

"No no no! How many times do I have to tell you sweetheart? No raccoons in bed!" 

Deling walked over to his tiny blond chubby faced daughter. He sat down on the soft silk blankets of her bed and reached over to take her raccoon from underneath her covers. 

"But daddy!" She said as she reluctantly handed the animal over. "He doesn't like his cage, it's cold in there. He's good. He won't poo-poo in my bed." 

Deling shook his head as he placed his hands over the soft belly of the struggling raccoon. He bent over and placed the raccoon in his cage and walked back over to his tiny daughter who was pouting miserably. 

He laughed, leaned over and kissed her. 

"Go to bed Shari, Daddy loves you." 

* * 

As Deling walked back to his office he felt strange, threatened, almost as though he was being watched. It was stupid. There were guards galore outside of the presidential mansion. Who can get in? Not even the tiniest mouse can sneak past those men. 

"No one is watching me," he reassured himself as he closed the door to his office. He stood at the large window which covered two walls of his office. Standing there he could see Deling City in its entirety. His Deling City. What a magnificent sight. This was the rainbow city, where magnificent lights and architecture graced the streets. A meeting of the modern and the ancient. Esthar might be the more advanced but Deling would forever be the most beautiful. 

It was for this city that he schemed and plotted against Garden. For the safety of the inhabitants of this city. For the safety of his daughter. He smiled then, faintly. Tomorrow afternoon, for the price of a thousand lives, he would have all of that. He would go down in history as the most magnificent ruler of all time. The most sympathetic, the most loved, the most lionhearted. The one that destroyed the band of terrorists which cruelly snatched orphans from cradles to be made into heartless soldiers. 

For the good of the future, I apologize to all those that will die on that grassy field tomorrow afternoon. I am sincerely sorry but there is no other way. 

It was then when he heard clapping. A single person clapping, from behind him. Deling turned around and gasped. It was the sorceress, the Sorceress Rinoa. She stood there, dressed entirely in black, a skin tight velvet dress that flared out at her ankles. Her black hair was above her head in an intricate design of pearl and jewel. Her sleeves were large and they went down to her waist as she lifter her hands to clap. 

A wicked smile was on her face, a yellow tint in here eye. She looked like a giant spider that had crept into his bed. 

Deling stared at her in utter shook. 

"An impressive speech, Deling" she said, "I've almost begun to feel sorry for you. Almost." 

"Who are you?" he asked, choking on his words. 

"The one you've been waiting for, William," she said softly, gently, like a mother cooing a child. "Well, I've come, finally. I've come to kill you." 

"Ultimecia?" he asked, perplexed. 

"No, Alexandra. 

She smiled showing him her glittering teeth. It reminded him of the fangs of a vampire. 

" It's time for you to die, Deling, just like your brother." 

Deling suddenly began to hyperventilate."No, it can't be true. No, you are dead. You can't be here." Deling was studdering at complete loss for words. He felt like his knees were about to buckle underneath him. No it wasn't supposed to happen this way. It wasn't part of the plan. Why didn't Leonhart take her to Esthar? 

Outside the room, a tiny hand knocked on the great oak door of Deling's office. 

"Daddy? Daddy, I'm scared, there's something under my bed. Can I sleep with you?"Shari's voice came high and shrill as she begged her father to open the door. 

Deling looked over at Alexandra. "Don't hurt her," he begged. Alexandra smirked, her purple lips curling up into an expression more frightening than anger. 

"Shari, pretty Shari." She whispered whimsically. 

"Don't!" Deling ordered her. 

Alexandra stepped forward and grabbed Deling by his neck. She held him close forcing him to stare into her yellow eyes. She kissed him gently on his oily wrinkled forehead. 

"You care so much Deling, it makes you all the more beautiful in my eyes." He was crying, tears flowing from his eyes, down the rough terrain of his cheek. He felt the sorceress against him her smooth skin felt like the scaly hid of a snake. She stroked his balding head with one clawed hand. Her nails were black, like the talons of a vulture. She was giant lizard that had crawled up his leg. The scorpion that was standing upon his neck. 

Her fingers tightened around his neck. 

"So good and yet so evil. So deliciously evil." She massages his neck with her left hand. Her yellow eyes holding his in one spellbinding trance. He couldn't look away. In her eyes he saw his life before him. He saw his brother, Julia, Shari all in one tiny black hole. She drew back suddenly. Her eyes widened. She looked very young then, very innocent. Her mouth was absolutely serious now as she said her final words to him. 

"It's not too late for one last sight." 

Deling understood. He turned his head toward the window where he allow the bright lights of Deling enter his eye, one final time. And watching, he died with his eyes open as Alexandra broke his neck. It happened so suddenly he did not feel the pain. All he could do was stare at his empire and know. 

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

****

{Dreamworld, Part 2. Written by Darren Shier.}

Alexandra turned her blazing eyes to Shari as she flung the office doors off their hinges with a mere flicker of thought. Shari stood there, cowering and holding the raccoon in her arms like a child to cradle.

"Run, child!" Alexandra was surprised to hear herself say. "Run for your life!" Shari did not need telling twice, dropping the raccoon and running out of the mansion, past the dead guards.

"Shut up, Rinoa." ordered Alexandra.

__

I'm not Rinoa. said the voice, buzzing in her head.

"Ah, so the penny drops." Alexandra said, grinning with Rinoa's lips. "Edea. My mother's favourite. She preferred you over Adel, you know. Adel was little more than a savage. A brute. But, you, Edea. You're like a beautiful oil painting of womanhood. A Madonna nurturing her children. Artistics aside, what are you doing in my head? You're not a Sorceress."

__

Surely you're aware of Ellone's power?

Alexandra sighed in comprehension. "So, there's something we have in common. We are both two people out of time, come back to here. I can feel it in the air. The world will revolve around the events that will happen here."

__

In more ways than you can imagine.

"Quite." agreed Alexandra, somewhat perplexed but not showing it. To an onlooker, it would look like the Sorceress was having a conversation with thin air. "What do you want, Edea?" she asked.

__

The spell to enable travel backwards through time.

"And of course, I'm going to just give it to you." Alexandra laughed. "Quid pro quo, Edea. I bear you no enemity, but I'm not going to give you something for nothing."

__

What could i possibly have that you want?

"Knowledge." Alexandra giggled. "You are from a world that is the future of the events of that which happen here. There are things you can tell me, that i wish to know."

__

You know i can't tell you anything that will change history.

"You can tell me what i need to know." Alexandra pointed out.

__

And what is that?

Alexandra stood up and walked over to the window. "They're coming for me." she announced. "I can feel them, just over the horizon. They believe they're safe now. Laughing and joking. Then they're going to come and try to defeat me And Squall will be with them. But is Squall going to fight for Rinoa, or for me? I need to know, Edea. I need to know the outcome of the decision before it is made. Who does Squall love? Rinoa? Or me?"

The voice in her head went silent for a few moments. It was an insult to refer to a Sorceress as a witch, but right now, Edea was potentially one of the three evil hags who swayed Macbeth with knowledge of the future. And, like the witches, Edea was going to use the truth as a lie.

__

Squall....makes the right choice. The only choice.

"I knew it!" Alexandra laughed. All her beliefs and hopes had been confirmed. Fate was truly on her side. She knew then, with not a doubt in the world, Squall Leonhart would come to her, stand by her side, be her knight, and love only her. It was _fate_, and fate was on her side.

"Quid pro quo, Edea." she repeated, all the while smiling. "I thank you. You have proven to me that fate is my ally. Despite what Squall may say, Destiny will allow him to love me. You said so yourself, he makes the only possible choice. And i know, you would never lie, Edea. Destiny _can _be rewritten!"

__

The spell?

"Of course, my oracle." Alexandra said, walking across the office. "My biggest regret, is that for what you have given me, my father's spell is by no means an equal reward. Take it from my mind, and use this information in your destiny, as i will yours."

The buzzing in Alexandra's head ceased as Edea returned to her own time. As for Alexandra, she stood safe in the knowledge that time, and fate, were on her side.

Let them come.

*~*~*~*~*~*

~Dreamworld End~

* * * * *

Edea sat forward slowly as she awoke.

"Did it work?" asked Laguna as he and Quistis helped her rise.

"Yes." Edea replied slowly.

"Which Alexandra did you visit?" Quistis asked. "The good one we knew, or the bad one we fought?"

"Surpisingly enough, the bad one." informed Ellone.

"But she was most forthcoming...." Edea trailed off and looked at Quistis.

"What?" Quistis asked, somewhat uncomfortable, but Edea had to be sure her prophecy had not changed time.

"Quistis." Edea began. "What happened on the night Squall died?"

"I though you knew?" Laguna asked, before Edea shushed him.

"We arrived in Deling." explained Quistis, slightly confused as to why Edea was asking this. "We met Laguna in the sewers, and then we went to fight Alexandra. Squall was already there. He wasnt fighting for Alexandra, though. He was fighting to make sure Rinoa wasnt harmed."

"How did Alexandra feel during the fight?"

"Amazingly confidant." Quistis described. "I got a look at her eyes while we were fighting. It was almost like she knew she was going to beat us, like when a person watches a movie they've already seen before."

"And when Squall killed himself?"

"More surprised than i've ever seen anyone in my whole life. Why are you asking me this?"

"It doesnt matter." said Edea, walking across the room. "Just making sure i didnt change the past, that's all."

"You _can't_ change the past." said Ellone, speaking from experience.

"Yes." said Edea. "But now, it is time to change the future."

Edea opened her bedroom door and walked out into the hallway. "I have Astrophel's spell." she announced. "With it, we will be able to travel backwards in time. We can then create a rift to the future. I can't say for sure what the rift is going to be like. It's probably best to do it somewhere away from civilisation. Any suggestions?"

"Trabia is pretty barren." Seifer offered.

"It's also too far away." Selphie pointed out.

"You can forget about trying it anywhere in Esthar." said Zell. "We lost a ship just getting out of the place, let alone getting back in."

"What's wrong with Centra?" Laguna asked.

"No way!" Selphie dismissed. "Ulti's castle is right out the back window. Galen would see the rift forming while he's sprinkling sugar on his cornflakes, inform his soldiers and blow us all to smithereens before breakfast."

"Great Plains Of Galbadia?" offered Irvine.

"Again, too far away." said Selphie.

"What about Mandy Beach in Timber?" Ellone asked, then smiled as everyone began to consider it. "Well, it's close enough for Selphie to get us there. It's also far enough away from Galen's castle. It's not close to Timber, so the town will be safe, in fact, it's just where the Horizon Bridge starts. And, since we've got the co-operation of the Galbadian government, it shouldnt be a problem."

"Can this girl sell a holiday destination or what?" Laguna laughed, throwing an arm around his foster daughter.

"So, what are we waiting for?!?" Zell shouted, running out the door towards the hovercar. "LET'S-GET-IT-ON!!!!!"

"Have you ever considered that it's doing stuff like that that makes you not have a girlfriend?" Irvine asked, uncrossing his arms and following.

"Neither do you." pointed out Seifer as he left.

"Have any of you considered that the three of you are all jackasses and that's why _none_ of you have a girlfriend?!?" Selphie called to them, walking out the door.

"I'm not one to complain." sighed Quistis as she walked behind her. "It's just that Zell sounds like NORG when he talks like that."

Ellone just laughed and followed.

"Not going to bring your old friends Kiros and Ward on one more last great adventure?" Edea asked, filling the silence as they were the only two left in the house.

"Are you kidding?" Laguna laughed. "Ward is running a bar on some tropical beach in Balamb, and Kiros is living in Trabia trying to raise his three girls."

"Where did Kiros get time to start a family?" Edea laughed as they walked towards the door.

"Hey, family is important. You _make _the time." Laguna replied. "I learned that the hard way."

"Family..." Edea stated. "Next to love, is the most important thing in the world."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	15. Chapter XIII; The Love Of One

Chapter XIII; "The Love Of One"

Helicopters buzzed through the sky as officials and onlookers stood well back. The Galbadian military was out in full force. When the rift was opened, it would be a doorway to the future, and the same force responsible for the destruction of Galbadia Garden would be on the other side. This time, if there was another attack, they would be ready. Timber was locked down, under martial law. The area where the group stood was completely isolated and cordoned off. The tanks and missiles that were pointed in their general direction was a little disconcerting, though.

"Well, if anyone's got anything important to say, now's the time to say it." Seifer stated.

Zell sneezed. "Allergies." he apologized.

"Does the fact that about a million tanks, rocket launchers, machine guns and missiles are pointed in our direction bother anyone?" Irvine asked.

"Should we all go to the bathroom before we leave?" Selphie joked.

"We're ready here, Laguna." Quistis spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"You have a go." Laguna replied, keeping an eye on them through his binoculars. He stood between Caraway and Tatsel, with Ellone at his side. Seifer, Zell, Irvine, Quistis and Selphie would be the ones to go. Edea would send them back, and then Ellone would send her back into one person in the two parties. She would then compress time and open the rift.

"Are you sitting comfortably?" Seifer put on a voice. "Then let's begin."

"Ready when you are, Matron." Quistis turned to Edea, who nodded.

"Good luck, my children." she wished, and begun the spell. They had each given Edea all of their GFs, so that they would provide her with the strength and the ability to use the magic that was required. But it also meant that if they ran into trouble in the past, they would have only their skills to help them.

Edea began to move her hands, cutting symbols in the air. She closed her eyes and drew her breath. At first, they felt nothing but an odd prickling of the hair on the back of their necks. The air felt like it was charged with electricity. There was a snapping sound, and suddenly the air around them blazed white. Instinctively, Selphie grabbed hold of Irvine and held on to him, as the white fire surrounded them and blazed brighter and brighter. It got to be so bright that Laguna had to close his eyes and turn away. When he opened them again, the SeeDs were gone. Edea was just standing there, awaiting the next phase, and wishing them luck.

***

Quistis felt like her lungs were weighed down with ice. She took a deep breath, which felt like fire. She stood up and looked around. The air around her felt warm and humid, but her body felt like every single cell had flash frozen.

Se saw Irvine helping Selphie up. Both of them were shivering, with frost-lined eyebrows, Zell and Seifer too.

"W-w-what-t-t's g-g-g-g-g-oin' on?" Zell asked, his teeth chattering.

"Yeah, why are we so damn cold?" Selphie wanted to know.

"I think it has something to do with your molecules recombining in the billionth of a second it takes to reconstitute themselves." Quistis replied, ever the scientist.

"It feels like I've been through a blizzard, naked." opinionated Seifer.

"Give it a moment." Irvine suggested.

After a few moments, they were all fine, if a little perplexed. As they looked around, what had once been a grassy plain by the ocean was a tropical rainforest, with plant and animal life all around.

"Is that Timber?" Selphie asked, pointing to the small collection of buildings in the jungle clearing. "How far did we go back?"

Quistis looked in the opposite direction. It was strange to see the Horizon Bridge gone. She couldn't imagine the landscape without it. "I can't begin to guess. Two....three hundred years?"

"Soooooo, placing a bet on who's going to win the 4717 Inter-Garden boxing tournament and reaping the rewards is probably out of the question, huh?" Seifer asked.

"It would interfere with the ethics of Time Travel." stated Quistis.

"Wouldn't interfere with the ethics of my wallet, though." Zell joked.

"When the hell are we?" Selphie asked. "And why can't any of us feel Edea in our heads?"

"Get down!" Irvine shouted, diving forward and pushing Quistis out of the way as a blast of energy flashed through he forest and impacted with a tree right behind where she had been standing. The others ducked and had their weapons out in a flash, as the entity responsible for the blast came crashing through the undergrowth.

It was a Sorceress. She was 10 feet tall, as tall as Adel, and twice as ugly. She had monstrous green hair, braided like snakes, resembling a gorgon. She had black streaks on her face, and her eyes blazed a sour yellow. Her robes were torn and makeshift, and she snarled, flashing a lizard tongue.

"This is Absilhane's territory!" she bellowed. "Mortals don't belong here!"

"That's Sorceress Absilhane!" Quistis gasped as she drew her whip. "I read about her in history class. She's one of the most bloodthirsty evil Sorceresses who ever lived."

"You don't say!" exclaimed Seifer, throwing himself clear of another energy blast.

"She was mentally disturbed when she inherited her powers." Quistis explained, ducking behind a tree for cover. "The forces in her body and mind couldn't handle it, and coupled with the isolation from society, it drove her completely insane."

"And we're up the creek without a GF." Zell muttered, dodging an ice blast. "Great."

Selphie backflipped to safety, and stood, bracing her body. "We're still soldiers!" she shouted to them. "More than that, we're SeeDs! We can take her out."

Everyone nodded and went to action. Irvine ran from his position, Absilhane firing after him as went. He returned fire, but the bullets proved little effect, only to distract her enough to let the others get a shot in. Zell ran forward, delivering a devastating kick to the back of her knee, throwing her off balance. This let Selphie and Quistis get a shot in. Quistis let her whip fly, slashing Absilhane across the back of the neck. Selphie swung her shinobou, cracking Absilhane a blow to the head. Finally, Seifer went in for the kill, spinning like a dervish, and slashing into her across the chest. Absilhane fell forward, holding herself up with one massive taloned hand as the others regrouped.

"Damn! We didn't make a scratch!" Zell shouted as Absilhane began to glow.

"You will pay!" the towering psychopath roared. "Let your deaths be the coin of exchange!"

Absilhane powered up and let a blast of energy fly, cutting a swath through the ground in front of them. They fell backwards, hurt, but thankfully spared the full brunt of the blast.

"Okay!" Seifer shouted, royally pissed. "This chick is _TOAST_!!!"

The others sprang up, breathing heavy and wounded, but still in fighting form.

"Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things in SeeD." Seifer ordered as the witch in front of them screamed and began to concentrate her power.

"Um. I'm not the most experienced Sorceress killer..." Zell began. "But is it just me, or is _that_ not right?"

They looked on in horror as Absilhane's shoulders began to rise and separate, and two other bulges began to sprout from her armpits, shooting out to become a second pair of arms.

"How grotesque..." Quistis gasped at the four-armed Sorceress with razor-sharp teeth and talons, towering before them.

"Run for it!" Seifer ordered. "Opposite directions! She can't track all of us!"

They nodded and split, running off, scattering and leaving Absilhane with multiple targets. She watched them go, and chose Seifer as her first target. She opened her mouth, and a massive inhuman tongue shout out past those spiky teeth and wrapped around Seifer's leg. He fell to the ground and got the wind knocked out of him. He realized he'd dropped his gunblade just as it slipped out of reach. He clawed at the glass as he was dragged back towards the Sorceress.

"Seifer!" Quistis gasped, then gagged as she felt Absilhane's fingers around her neck. She felt herself lifted off her feet and the life being squeezed out of her, next to the Sorceresses insane laughter. 

The Sorceress cast an ice spell on the ground directly in front of Selphie and Irvine, causing them to slip and hit the ground. Hard. The Sorceress levitated them off the ground and pulled them back to her, holding by the throat in one of her inhuman hands.

Zell was too smart than to try to let himself get caught by either way. He ran in for an attack, aiming right for her midsection. Before he could connect however, the Sorceress brought her foot up and kicked him away. Zell was flung backward, hitting a tree and falling to the ground, unconscious.

The Sorceress stood triumphant, laughing insanely, holding Irvine, Selphie and Quistis in her arms, and pinning Seifer to the ground with her foot. She cackled wildly as she revelled in her victory.

Irvine opened one eye slowly, gasping for air as the Sorceress laughed and choked the life from him. He struggled and gasped but couldn't get free. He could only see Quistis and Selphie in her other hands, being choked too. Irvine struggled harder, trying to prise her fingers from his neck. This made her laugh even more. Seeing this wasn't working, Irvine tried something else. He reached for the beretta tucked into his belt and aimed it anywhere near or around Absilhane's face. He emptied the entire clip, firing at her. None of the bullets harmed her, but the close proximity to the flash blinded her, angering her wildly. She flung Irvine away. He hit the ground hard, felt a sharp stabbing pain in his side and stood up, still clutching the smoking gun in his hand.

He reached into where the pain was coming from, and brought his hand out. There were trickles of blood there. He had been injured by something. He searched his pockets, and realized he had fallen on Maniac Athena. It was smashed beyond repair, and some of the crystal shards had stabbed him. He then had the idea of the century, and looked up at the Sorceress, still choking the life out of Selphie and Quistis, and laughing that stupid insane laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Irvine ordered, but the psychopatical witch continued to laugh in that shrill eardrum-piercing cackle. Irvine reached into his pocket and pulled out a clip of AP Ammo.

"Stop laughing!!" he shouted again, as the insane delirium pushed him to the limits of rage. She was in ecstasy because she was trying to snuff out the life of the woman he loved. With that, Absilhane sealed her doom.

Irvine opened the shell casings of the ammo and let the gunpowder trickle out. He then replaced the gunpowder with some of the shattered crystals that had been Maniac Athena and loaded the new Sorceress-killing clip into his shotgun.

"I said!" he shouted, finally grabbing her attention. "Stop laughing!!!"

Irvine fired, his finger clamped down on the trigger, unleashing shot after shot on Absilhane. The bullets riddled her body, driving into her flesh. The metal casing of the bullets dissolved upon impact with her skin, but the crystal shards kept going, slicing into her, and began to glow.

Absilhane screamed out in pain and began to glow a horrible purple color. She thrashed around, trying to get at the energy that was devouring her from inside out. Seifer was able to get up as soon as she stumbled off him. She thrashed around, letting go of Selphie and Quistis and sending them flying. Irvine caught Selphie, as Zell woke up in time to grab Quistis. 

Seifer ran back for his gunblade, and charged at Absilhane once again, brandished Hyperion like some kind of wild Samurai. He skidded to a stop in front of her, and without hesitating, drove the cold grey steel of the blade through her heart and out the other side.

He was flung backwards as the evil Sorceress exploded in a ball of blue fire, before turning into an ugly purple mist and vanishing.

"Phew." Zell gasped. "I thought we were almost goners there for sure."

"You had Maniac Athena the whole time?" Seifer asked as he picked up Hyperion from the patch of burnt grass where it had fallen unharmed.

"Found it in Odine's lab." Irvine explained, a hand clamped over his wound as Selphie helped him walk over. "The Estharians must've taken it back with them after it was used on Alexandra. I thought it might come in useful if we ever ran into Galen, but I guess that plan is for bust now."

"How about you, are you alright?" Seifer asked.

"Nothing a Cure spell won't fix when we get back." replied Irvine, trying to make it look like he was less hurt than he really was.

"So Maniac Athena is completely destroyed?" Quistis wondered, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, why does it matter? Odine was just using it as a paperweight." Irvine said.

"I've been thinking about what Matron said." Quistis explained. "From what we know, he's a male, and he's got the power of a Sorceress. That shouldn't be right."

"Explain." Zell stated.

"Well, there are only two ways to become a Sorceress. A Sorceress passing on her powers to a mortal female, either voluntarily or through death. Such as Edea or Rinoa. And then there is the second way, which is being born a Sorceress. Such as Alexandra. A mortal man _can_ impregnate a Sorceress, but the child of the union is _always _female, because only a female can bear the power of a Sorceress. We know that magic flows through a Sorceress. They're conduits for raw magic throughout the universe. They are the source of it, hence the title, Sorceress. This power flows through their body, which is what makes Sorceresses so hard to kill. The reason that the foetus also absorbs this power, is because it is _inside _the Sorceress, so therefore, the magic flows into it as well."

"Bingo." Seifer exclaimed. "Creating a Sorceress."

"Where does Maniac Athena fit into all this?" Selphie asked.

"Remember what Edea told us about Maniac Athena five years ago?" Quistis reminded them. "It allows the bearer, no matter the gender, to completely take over the abilities of a Sorceress."

"You thought that maybe someday Maniac Athena would find it's way into the hands of Galen, and that's how he gets his power?" Seifer finished for her.

"Just like Ultimecia got her hands on Junction Machine Ellone." Quistis nodded. "But now Maniac Athena is destroyed, I can't begin to think how he gets his powers."

"Um, didn't Squall say he saw Ultimecia giving birth to Galen in a dream?"

"What is in a dream, Zell?" Quistis asked in a strange voice. "Only that which your own mind tries to tell you."

Everyone looked at her in a strange way, and then Seifer realized it. "Oh." he said. "Edea."

"Yes." Edea replied with Quistis' lips. "Irvine, you are injured." At this, she cast Cura on him, and the wound closed completely and cleanly.

"Thanks." said Irvine. "Um, now what?"

"Now, she sends the second party back even further, right?" Zell asked.

"Who will it be?" asked Quistis/Edea.

"We'll go!" exclaimed Selphie, grabbing Irvine by the arm.

"Anyone else?"

"Forget it." Seifer dismissed. "I'm staying right here." It wouldn't be until later he realized that he had only stayed because he didn't want to leave Quistis.

"Me too." Zell added. "Time Travel gives me the willies." There was a rumbling in his bowels. "And gas."

"Alright." said Edea, speaking through Quistis. "I will now send you even further back. It may take some time for Ellone to locate you. Hang in there, as Zell would say."

"Hold my calls." Selphie giggled, as she and Irvine took a step backwards and closer together. Irvine made a "Sayonara" wave as the white fire engulfed them again and they vanished.

"If the universe collapses because cowboy was trying to hit second base, I'll be holding him personally responsible." Seifer joked.

They did not see the purple mist that had also gone into the white light...

***

They emerged, shivering again, but they had known to expect it, and had warmed up again in no time. 

"Where do you think we are this time?" Selphie shivered.

"Wow, we're in a desert." Irvine stated, taking in the landscape around them. "We must have gone back really far. There was desert on all sides of them, and the ocean was much further away this time. There was still the familiar sight of the Galbadian mountains, but Timber was nowhere to be seen. Just barren sand and heat haze in all directions.

Irvine took off his hat and offered it to Selphie to keep the sun from her head. He also removed his trenchcoat, to make sure he didn't cook in this heat. Selphie found it hard to ignore the muscles on his arms she'd never been privy to see before. Irvine caught her staring and grinned. She looked away, smiling shyly.

"I'd say we've gone back to before even the Lunar Cry hit Centra, which means Galbadia, Dollet, Trabia and Esthar haven't even been settled yet." Irvine guessed.

"Wow, I would have loved to have seen what Centra looked like before the Cry." said Selphie, in wonder at the Atlantis of her world. "It must have been beautiful."

Irvine nodded, removing two cans from his trenchcoat, rolling it up and sitting down on it. "I guess now we wait." he said, offering Selphie a can.

"Trabian Cola?" she asked, puzzled. 

"I found a whole crate in the Ragnarok's hold, can you believe that?" Irvine grinned, as she sat down next to him. "This Cola is older than both of us. It's been into space, survived Time Compression, and the crash-landing in Deling."

"A good year." Selphie giggled and pulled the tab.

"Cheers." Irvine smiled. They toasted and drank in silence for a few minutes, watching the calm stillness of the desert. The heat buzzed around them, and the question of just when they were going to get out of here buzzed in their heads. It was one of those awkward moments, and one of those things that every single boy and girl with mutual attraction hates, loathes and fears;

A long pause in conversation, followed by nervous smiles and quick glances.

"Finished." Selphie announced. "What should we do with the cans?"

"Leave 'em here." Irvine grinned, also relieved they'd found something to talk about.

"Are you serious?" Selphie laughed.

"Sure, why not? Something for the Centrans to puzzle over when they get here. Also give a couple of archeologists a few migraines, heh."

"You're weird." Selphie giggled.

"But in a sexy way, right?"

Selphie rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the shoulder.

"What was it like?" she asked, tilting the hat. "In Esthar, I mean. So much happened, I didn't get a chance to ask you about it."

Irvine looked away for a few minutes, his grey-blue eyes taking in the barren majesty of the desert.

"It was...scary." he said, finding the appropriate words. "For a while there, I didn't think I was going to make it. I wanted to just run and hide. I didn't want to fight. Then I met Meryl."

"That little girl?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah." Irvine replied, smiling. "She reminded me of you, you know. Just like you were when you were a kid."

"It's great that you're able to remember these things for us." Selphie smiled. "We never knew you'd be our messenger, when we found you sleeping in the Garden."

Irvine blinked. That sounded _very _familiar.

"Like I said, she reminded me of you."

"And Stella." said Selphie, out of the blue. Irvine looked at her, amazed. She giggled. "We've been on a ton of missions together. You talk in your sleep. So who is she? Childhood friend?"

"...Sis." Irvine replied, sounding more like Squall than he wanted to.

"I never knew you had a sister, Irvy." Selphie smiled. "I don't have any family back in Trabia. I ran away to join Garden. My adoptive parents hated me because I wasn't their child. So, where's Stella now?"

"It's....not important." Irvine hesitated. "What is important, though, is that you were able to help me get out of that whole mess."

"Me?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah. I thought about Meryl, and how I couldn't just leave her there. What would you have thought of me if I had? So, I fought, in the hopes that I'd get out alive and see you again."

"I was like that too." said Selphie. "I didn't care about the others. All I could think about was whether you were okay or not. I was scanning frequencies, trying to find any information I could about you. Then Seifer said you might be dead. I was really scared, then."

"I was scared too. I was starting to think I might not get out, and I'd never see you again. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Selphie smiled.

Another long pause.

"Here." Selphie said, taking something from her arm. It was the blue band she always kept on her wrist. "Take this with you. So, if we ever get separated again, at least you'll have this of me."

Irvine held it in his hand, then tied it around his left wrist. "Thank you. But what about you?" he asked. "I don't think I have anything to give you."

Selphie thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "I'll have your hat."

They sat like that for a few moments more, looking at each other, smiling. Irvine slowly leaned forward. Selphie leaned forward too, closing her eyes. If they were going to be in for the fight of their lives in the coming battle, they should at least have this one moment. Their lips parted, and drew ever closer together.

They were interrupted by a high-pitched shrieking from behind them, and they looked in surprise and terror as the ghoul of Sorceress Absilhane came rushing towards them, ready to pass on her powers.

Irvine and Selphie were on their feet within seconds.

"What happened?!?" Irvine yelled. "I thought we killed her!"

"She must want to pass on her powers!" Selphie cried, drawing her Shinobou.

"Selphie, _RUN_!!!" Irvine shouted, smacking into Absilhane's face with the butt of his shotgun, proving little effect. Selphie didn't need telling twice, running faster then she ever thought possible.

"I know what you want!" Irvine shouted at the zombie Sorceress, lurching after Selphie. "But I won't let you!" He struck her a heavy kick to the face, which did little to slow her down. Irvine tackled her, bringing his knee crashing up into her ribcage. Eventually, the mindless Sorceress decided he was too much of a nuisance. Absilhane grabbed him by the foot and flung him back through the air like a ragdoll. He sailed backwards and hit his head against a rock, dazing him.

Absilhane was running now, bearing down on Selphie. The Sorceress looked almost human now. She was catching up, taking massive strides towards her target.

Selphie felt the Sorceress pounce like a tiger, pushing her down onto the ground. She then felt herself being turned around, and cold taloned fingers wrapping around her neck.

"No!" Selphie screamed as the Sorceress' eyes glowed in glee. Selphie struggled to get free as the Sorceress' eyes glowed brighter, the light eventually filling her whole wicked face. The light traveled down her neck, splitting at her collarbone and flowing down her arms towards her fingers. Selphie struggled harder, then cried out as she felt the power of the universe flooding into her, and all of her senses magnifying to the tenth power.

Absilhane fell of her, like a vampire who has drunk it's fill. The evil smile remained on her lips, before she dissolved, became a mist and then was no more...

Selphie stood up. A few minutes ago, everything had been different. A few minutes ago, she had just been a 22-year-old girl, laughing with one of her friends. In an instant, everything had changed. Like a castle in the sand, the water just comes rushing in and changes everything in a bare instant. Her entire life had been filled with moments, and it had taken just one of them to change it.

She looked around. Everything was much sharper now. Colors seemed alive, somehow. So did the wind blowing through her hair. She could feel it blowing past every single strand. She could also feel the strands, moving with the wind. She could feel the life in every single cell of her body. The blood that rushed through her veins, every single corpuscle was charged with the power of the universe. All of her senses were operating on levels higher than any other form of life. Her sense of touch was able to take in the entire essence of an object, not just the part her fingers connected with. Taste and Smell were like an explosion, a fifth dimension to the world around her. Her sense of hearing was in harmony with the world. If she wanted, she could hear any note from any instrument in any composition. If she wanted, she could listen to what a star being born sounds like. She could feel the roar of a river, or the heartbeat of any of the birds above her. And in her mind, she could reach out and touch anyone, someone...

She turned back to face Irvine. He was standing there, looking at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but it died in his throat. He had the most sorrowful look on his face. He had failed her. He had tried to fight for her, but he had failed her. 

She anted to tell him to cheer up, and that she was alright, but then the full weight of her condition hit her, and she began to cry. Irvine ran up to her and held her, trying to soothe her. She cried softly into his shoulder.

"...I'm sorry." said Irvine, for anything it was worth.

"You ...tried to save me."

"But I failed." Irvine said, choking back the tears. "...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, and I'm sorry." Selphie said, stopping her tears.

"What happens now?" Irvine asked.

"I don't know." Selphie replied, looking up at him. "What am I going to do now? I've become a Sorceress. Nobody will want to be around me anymore. Zell and Quistis won't trust me. Seifer will try to kill me before I start hurting people. The Estharians will try to seal me away and send me into space. I'll never be able to hold another Garden Festival or throw a party. Everyone will fear and hate me."

Irvine felt for her. The Selphie he knew and loved was drowning. What could she do now? She was a contradiction, a SeeD that becomes a Sorceress. Does that mean she's supposed to kill herself? She was torn now. SeeD or Sorceress? Sorceress or SeeD?

"It's okay, Sefie..." said Irvine. She drew back, and they looked at each other with tear-rimmed eyes. "I can't claim to know what you're going through. I can only claim to be your friend and that's what I'll do. The whole world may try to turn its back on you, but I won't, Sefie. Even if all the Seifer's and SeeD's of the world try to write you off and shout you down and shut you out, don't ever convince yourself the whole world hates you. Because I'll still be there for you. We'll be there for you. And even if something terrible happens, and Quistis and Rinoa and Zell can't be there for you......"

She looked at him, her face caught between sadness and a smile.

__

........I'll love you, Selphie.....

"I'll be your knight, Sefie." he said.

She hugged him close. If they weren't going to be allowed that moment before Absilhane changed her life, then maybe they could have this, instead. They would keep it a secret, and return to the present like nothing happened. She would still be the same Selphie, and he would still be the same Irvine. What they would try to do was never let the world know is that they were more than that. The world couldn't know that they were Sorceress and Knight. Would they even let each other know how much they really went beyond that?

"You're right." Selphie said, regaining her composure. "This'll only change things if we let it. We'll keep it a secret. But what if we can't?"

"Then I'll stick by you." Irvine said. "I'm no good at this heroism crap like Seifer or Squall. I don't care about being the hero or the brave Sorceress' Knight. If Seifer and Squall wanna squabble over who gets to be the hero that's fine by me. I don't care. All I care about is making sure you don't get hurt."

Selphie was overwhelmed. "Irvine....I....I l–"

"Let's just try to get out of this mess first." he suggested. "We're not going to let something like this bring us down."

"Right." Selphie smiled bravely. "Um, how are we supposed to signal that we're ready?"

Irvine looked around for an option, the quick-witted gears in his head turning. "Ah!" he exclaimed when the idea hit him, and ran back to find the rock he'd hit his head against. He picked it up and began to turn it over in his hands, looking for the flat side.

"What are you doing?" Selphie asked.

"Got a blade?" Irvine asked in reply, grinning.

Selphie reached into her boot and pulled out a standard SeeD-issue combat knife and handed it to him. Irvine sat down and slowly began to carve something into it. After about 10 minutes, he was satisfied, then walked around, trying to remember where the clearing had been in their first excursion to the past. He found the spot he was looking for, and planted the rock down, jutting up in the correct position.

"What _are_ you doing?" Selphie giggled, her spirit regained.

"You'll see." Irvine replied, smiling.

***

"Zell." said Seifer, looking down at him. "This is no time to be catching a suntan."

Zell rubbed his head and began to stand up. "I tripped on this rock." he explained. "It was just jutting out here."

He picked it up and looked at it with surprise.

"Yes, Zell, it's a rock." Seifer stated sarcastically. "But I guess it is common to marvel at things slightly more intelligent than yourself."

"No." said Zell, ignoring it and handing the rock to him. "Look at this."

Seifer looked at it. His expression didn't change, but the fact that he blinked a few times indicated his surprise. The message read;

Hey, guys. We're about ready to get the heck out of here, so if you're done lip flapping, maybe we could all go back to the present and save the world, huh? Or are we getting tired of that by now? Yours sincerely – Irvine Kinneas. (Best shot, best kisser, best looking in Garden.)

"This definitely rates a 9.0 on my weird shit-o-meter." Seifer shrugged, and cast the rock away.

"Yo, Quistis, Matron, whatever." Zell called. "We're good to go."

Quistis nodded and closed her eyes. Now Ellone would send Matron back even further, into Selphie or Irvine, then complete the spell.

"This is it." said Seifer. "Hang on."

The spell was cast, and the jungle around them seemed to melt, twist and warp. The ground beneath their feet twisted and wobbled around under them.

"Remember where we're going!" said Seifer, grabbing Quistis' arm. "The Present!"

At this, the ground finally folded from under them, as the points in time began to compress. They could see bubbles, filled with images from the compressed time. The could see the images from their earliest adventure; _Edea's parade, the first and second Sorceress wars, the defeat of Ultimecia. Then there were the events that followed after. They could see Alexandra wandering Ultimecia castle, the child Galen by her side, no comfort to the loneliness she was lost in. They saw Rinoa becoming possessed by her, and Squall leaping through the stain-glassed window of the hall in Deling. They saw the Garden-Galbadia war. Squall dueling with Drew on the Balamb Plains_. Quistis looked away from one particular bubble; _Squall shouting something up at Alexandra in Rinoa's body, then impaling himself on his gunblade_. _They continued to fly on, falling up through the years. Past Squall's funeral, now. Alexandra being washed ashore in Balamb, followed by Rinoa's helicopter crashing into the sea. Seifer saw himself talking with Draven for the first time, followed by his rush towards the Deep-Sea Research Center. They saw Rinoa's awakening of Hyne, followed by her and Squall rushing out of the cave, Alexandra having sacrificed herself for them. They saw Rinoa saying goodbye, her memories and personality confused with Hyne's_. The next five years flew past in a blur. _Squall being an uncharacteristically cheery version of himself, then his rapid change, as he began to realize he had been given life back, with nothing to live for. Long sessions in the Training Center. Working out and exercising ten times as much as he used to. Being sent on missions, but with no spirit or drive. Restoring his motorcycle in Fisherman's Horizon, and his mountain-climbing expeditions in Trabia and Galbadia. They saw Selphie and Irvine on covert missions in Esthar. A team of SeeDs parachuting into the Galbadian desert. One SeeD's chute failed to open, however. Searchlights and hunting parties being dispatched immediately_. Quistis and Zell looked at each other. They were getting closer to the present now. _Their mission to Timber, the chase in Deling, the Esthar civil war, Squall and Rinoa's reunion, followed by their stepping though the TimeGate, and out of this point in history. Ragnarok fleeing Esthar, and it's crash-landing in Deling. The Galbadia Garden massacre, and finally, their arrival at Edea's house_. The present rushed towards them, like a dot on the horizon, hurtling towards them. They rushed into the light, and exploded out the other side.

***

"They're here!" Zell heard a voice shouting above the din. It was Ellone.

"Tell her to shut it down!" shouted Quistis.

"Wait, Irvine and Selphie aren't here yet!"

"We're here!" came Irvine's voice.

Zell stood up, his head spinning. The world around him was in chaos. Soldiers were rushing everywhere, barking orders and running around. Everyone was trying to find themselves in the chaos. He could see Irvine and Selphie looking around, just as confused as he was. Seifer was also shouting out orders, Quistis with him. Laguna was holding onto Ellone as the storm blazed around them, and in the very center, the tranquil eye, was Edea, completely oblivious to the chaos around her. The storm howled around them all. The sky had turned completely black, and rain pelted them from all sides. The wind howled loudly, forcing everyone to shout, as the lightning lashed the sky and thunder exploded loudly overhead.

"It's starting!" somebody shouted, and they all turned to look at Edea.

She stood there, silent in her own world, her black dress flapping in the wind, and her hair streaming out behind her. For the first time, Zell noticed how eerily she resembled an older version of Rinoa. Matron stood very still, her arms crossed around her chest.

"Liberati Tempus, Liberi Mei!" she cried suddenly. "Valete, Liberi, Diebus Fatalibus!"

She pointed her hands skyward, and blue fire exploded from her fingertips, firing upwards into the violent thunderstorm. The lightning flashed at it, and ignited the powerful magic blast. It exploded outwards, covering the sky from Timber to Esthar in a red blaze. It hung there in the sky for several moments, to the awe of everyone who watched. It was 10 times more magnificent than the Lunar Cry, and a hundred times more frightening. 

Finally, the red blaze began to contract, collapsing in on itself until it was compressed into a point no smaller than the head of a pin. It warped and collapsed under it's own pressure, creating a vacuole in space/time. It began to glow so brightly that everyone had to turn their eyes away. When they turned back, what they saw amazed them.

It hung in the sky over Fisherman's Horizon. It was like a spinning donut, purple and blue in color, full of mist and crackles of lightning. Laguna turned up his binoculars to maximum magnification, and could see the citizens of FH staring upward in amazement and panic.

If people thought it was the end of the world, it was just slightly early for that.

"Is that the rift?" Ellone asked. Laguna nodded.

Zell rushed forward to help Edea back on her feet. She thanked him, and she too stared in amazement. Nobody moved, they just stared at it in wonder. Many of the soldiers stepped away from their vehicles. Nobody in their life had ever seen anything like this.

"We're going through that, aren't we?" Quistis whispered

"We've never backed down from anything before, and I'm not about to start now." Seifer told her.

"Are you scared?" Laguna asked Ellone. "You don't have to go, you know."

"No." Ellone replied. "Squall needs me."

Laguna nodded, but even he could tell there was more behind her reasons than just Squall.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Zell wondered aloud.

"Destiny..." Edea replied.

Selphie looked around. If anyone knew what she was now, there would surely have been panic and violence. She squeezed Irvine's hand tightly, reminding herself that everyone would be okay. "Squall and Rinoa are on the other side." she said. "We have to go help them."

Irvine felt her blue band on his wrist. _Well, Kinneas. _he thought. _You always said you'd follow Selphie to the ends of the earth. Now's the time to prove it, huh?_

Headmaster Tatsel walked towards the team. "I understand, we no longer have a ship you can use to travel though the rift?" he asked.

"That's right." said Zell.

Tatsel looked up at the rift. "Then we'll use the Garden." he said, to everyone's surprise. "It can fly, it's well armed, and if what's on the other side is as powerful as we think, we're going to need all of SeeD's fighting force."

Everyone nodded, and began to walk back to the Garden, docked at the beach.

***

They stood on the bridge as the Garden sailed towards the target. As it got closer, the general level of anxiety within Garden seemed to rise.

"So batten down the hatches." Tatsel concluded, speaking into the microphone to all the students and SeeDs. "We're flying into this rift and we're not turning back until we've completed our mission. When we arrive on the other side, we assume the landscape will be familiar and recognizable. We'll hide the Garden in the Trabia mountains, and send a team south to Centra to spy on our main target, the castle. We may have to expect heavy firepower from the enemy, so we will be favoring misdirection over confrontation. We're in the fight of our lives, people. Look out for yourselves, and remember to take care of each other. Teamwork is the most powerful tool a SeeD uses. Thank you, and good luck."

"Are you alright, child?" Edea asked Selphie, startling her.

"What? No, Matron, I'm fine. My mind is just preoccupied, that's all."

"Anything you feel you could tell me about?"

Selphie smiled. "Maybe later..."

Quistis stood next to Xu, making sure they were finally prepared.

"All the supplies are stored securely." Xu reported. "We're going to need them to survive this."

"All stations report ready." added Quistis. "Everyone's as ready as their going to be."

"Seifer, I know this may seem out of the blue, but I'm appointing you commander." Tatsel stated, making everyone look at him in surprise, most of all Seifer. "This is just in case if something happens and I am incapacitated, you'll take charge, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Seifer saluted, his expression not revealing his heart-pounding delirium.

Everyone turned back to what they were talking about.

Zell reluctantly handed over a $50 Gil note to Irvine.

"You think we're gonna survive this?" Zell asked.

"I hope so." Irvine replied.

"Hey, Irvine. I know you and I don't exactly get along like brothers, but I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Sure, shoot."

"If I don't make it, can you tell my mom I did her proud? And make sure my family are alright."

"Hey, don't worry, bub." said Irvine, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. And there's something I wanna ask you. I was wondering... if you don't make it..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your stereo?"

Zell laughed, stopping only when he saw Tatsel and Seifer glaring at him.

Laguna and Ellone stood in the corner, watching the rift getting closer.

"The things I do for my kids, huh?" Laguna joked.

Ellone smiled. "Uncle Laguna, I just want to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"All these years, I've always called you Uncle." she explained. "But you've done so much for me, and a lot of it at sacrifice to yourself, and Squall. These last few years, though, I've thought of you more as the father I never had, and not just an uncle."

Laguna smiled. "Come on." he said. "Let's go get your brother back..."

And with that, the Garden picked up speed, cutting through the sea and rising up higher and higher until it left the ocean beneath it and flew through the air, powering towards the rift. It flew over the houses of FH and thundered into the rift, vanishing into the dark mists on onward through time, and toward the future; the place of their destination, as well as their destiny.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Notes; Think about Irvine's words to Selphie. Do they sound familiar?

****

Authors' Notes; Next chapter – Squall & Rinoa, you'll find out what happened to them, I promise.


	16. Chapter XIV; Mercy Street

Chapter XIV; "Mercy Street"

_ _

Looking down on empty streets  
All she can see  
Are the dreams all made solid  
The dreams made real.

All of the buildings  
All of the cars  
Were once just a dream  
In somebody's head.

She pictures the broken glass  
She pictures the steam  
She pictures the soul  
With no leak at the seam.

Take the boat out  
Wait until darkness.  
Let's take the boat out  
Wait until darkness comes.

Nowhere in the corridors  
Of pale green and grey.  
Nowhere in the suburbs  
In the cold light of day.

There in the midst of it  
So alive and alone  
Words support like bone.

Dreaming of Mercy Street  
Wear your inside out  
Dreaming of mercy  
In your daddy's arms again.  
Dreaming of Mercy Street  
Swear they moved that sign.  
Looking for mercy  
In your daddy's arms.

Pulling out the papers from  
The drawers that slide smooth  
Tugging at the darkness  
Word upon word.

Confessing all the secret things  
In the warm velvet box  
To the priest, he's the doctor  
He can handle the shocks.

Dreaming of the tenderness  
The tremble in the hips  
Of kissing Mary's lips.

Dreaming of Mercy Street  
Wear your inside out  
Dreaming of mercy  
In your daddy's arms again  
Dreaming of Mercy Street  
Swear they moved that sign  
Looking for mercy  
In your daddy's arms.

Anne, with her father is out in the boat  
Riding the water  
Riding the waves on the sea...

__

Mercy, mercy, looking for mercy  
Mercy, mercy, looking for mercy

Taken from "Mercy Street" by Peter Gabriel, for Anne Sexton.

____________________________________________________________________________

Rinoa walked down the street, staring in wonder. It was Deling City. The Deling City from her childhood. This was Mercy Street, in the eighth district. It was here her family had lived, before moving into the mansion on the other side of town. At first, she began to wonder why everything was so much bigger than she remembered. Then she realized that she was a child. No more than four years old, still with puppy fat and wearing her old yellow sundress.

Hyne was here too, she could feel someone holding her hand. Looking up, Rinoa saw her mother, Julia, and realized she was Hyne.

"What is this place?" Rinoa asked, her vocals still pre-pubescent.

"This." said Hyne. "Is where you find the most peace."

"I don't understand."

"This is my domain." Hyne explained, sounding and looking exactly like Julia Heartilly.

"It looks like Mercy St. in Deling, where I grew up." Rinoa mused, talking like an adult but sounding like a child.

"That's because it has been altered to suit your mind, so you can comprehend it."

Rinoa looked around. It all looked _so real_. There was the church to her right, and the yard where all the children used to play, on her right. The corner shop, and her old school, before her parents had paid for private tuition. She could even remember the faces of the people who walked by her through the market.

"Why are we here?" Rinoa asked. "Where's Squall?"

"I'll return you to the normal progression of reality when I'm done here." replied Hyne. "I have not been able to return here in a very long time. And since you and I have become to intricately bonded, it was necessary to alter it to suit your comprehension. We are here, because I have a question to ask."

"Ask who?"

"Time." was the mystic answer.

"But what about Squall?" Rinoa asked as "Julia" took her by the hand and led her through the marketplace, not giving her a reply. Finally, they came to an old woman selling flowers at a stall. She wore dark glasses and carried a white cane, which Rinoa recognized immediately.

"Magdalene." Rinoa gasped. "She was on old blind woman who sold flowers."

"It is the embodiment of Time." Hyne stated.

Rinoa leaned forward and looked closer. Magdalene leaned right back at her, as if looking into her. Rinoa looked beyond the dark glasses, and tried to see her eyes. What she saw amazed her. In the left socket, was a cluster of galaxies, swirling in a beautiful galactic dance of light, and in the right were the hands of a clock, constantly moving. Rinoa doubled back in surprise, and Magdalene smiled.

"I understand." said Rinoa. "You're a representation of time. An old woman, signaling how ancient you are, and the flowers in full bloom, showing that although you're old, every instant you bring is new."

Magdalene nodded, smiling. "I run and run, and never flee." she said cryptically. "And I am often watched, but never seen."

"What do you need to ask her?" Rinoa asked, looking up at Hyne.

"The Omega." she said suddenly, addressing Magdalene. "Tell me of him."

Magdalene stood up in anger and thrust a long bony finger right in Hyne's face, shaking it in fury. "He is your folly! Your mistake!" she cackled. "Because of your actions, he will destroy you. You have done this to him, and for that he will seek retribution."

"On myself, or the vessel Rinoa?"

Magdalene looked at the little girl again. "The Omega, Galen, will defeat you. Squall also. He will defeat you both, and your world shall crumble."

"No." said Hyne. "I refuse to believe it."

Magdalene shook her head. "Until Squall's tears touch her lips, the world is doomed, Hyne."

"No." Hyne repeated. "I will not be defeated."

"Neither The Alpha nor The Omega will be defeated." prophesied Magdalene. "But neither will win, despite Galen's victories."

Rinoa was getting tired of people who talked in riddles. "What about Squall?" she asked for the third time. "Where is he? Why isn't he here?"

"Death is looking for him." said Hyne, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Astrophel?" Rinoa wondered. "The guardian of the underworld? Why is Alexandra's father looking for Squall?"

"No." Hyne corrected. "Astrophel and Lenore are angered that you have taken Alexandra from their grasp, but they cannot escape their prison. It is Death, who looks for Squall now."

"We never took Alexandra with us, she died in the cave."

"She doesn't understand." Magdalene explained to Hyne. "She can't see me in the way you, Draven and Astrophel can. I can only move in the one direction, but all facets of my nature are yours to use as you wish."

"I don't care what the two of you have to say!" Rinoa cried. "Where is Squall? I want to find him."

"You should hurry, then." Magdalene advised. "Death has found him, and is searching for his location."

"What? No!" cried Rinoa, remembering that Mortals can't survive the journey through the TimeGate. "Squall!"

She broke her grip from her "mother's" hand and ran through the crowd, past her old life, and running into the future. Hyne watched her go, knowing that as long as she remained bonded to her vessel, she would have to return the mortal realm with her.

"Damn you." she said to embodiment of time.

"No, Hyne." Magdalene shook her head. "The damnation is yours."

Rinoa returned to the real world, and Hyne was yanked back into her as the illusion collapsed around them.

***~*~***

Rinoa awoke slowly, dazed and confused. She was caught between dreams and awakening. Finally, the loud thunderclap that rattled the sky overhead woke her. She looked up, and the blizzard caught her full in the face.

She was slumped over Squall. He looked exactly like when she had found him in the time-compressed world five years ago. He was unconscious, and his pulse was very weak. His breathing was shallow, and the fact that it left very little mist indicated how cold he was. He was severely injured, she could tell. The trip through time had practically shattered him. Being out in this blizzard was doing him little good.

Rinoa looked around, lost in an alien landscape.

It looked like the barren flats of the Galbadia desert, but that couldn't be right. But sure enough, in the distance were the trademark vertical rock formations that Squall had been climbing only a few days ago. Amazing that it had been so short. It felt like a lifetime. The mountains themselves were capped with snow and icy peaks. It was a contradiction of nature. The snow itself seemed to be roaring in from the east, and not falling vertically. She looked into the sky and was astonished. There, just behind the clouds hung an orange blanket of fire. Roaring, swirling and constantly churning. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

She turned back to Squall. Her Squall. In that moment, he looked exactly like he had five years ago, when he had impaled himself on his gunblade for her. And that scared her more than the landscape around her possibly could.

"Squall." she said, crouching over him. "Wake up. Please, you've got to wake up."

Squall stirred, lost in unconsciousness. She had no success reviving him. The trip through the gate had almost destroyed him. But she wouldn't let it. She wouldn't let him die, not again. Nevermore. She was going to protect him with all her might and soul. She tried casting a cure spell, only to find that something was negating her powers, almost like an anti-magic field. She couldn't heal him with magic, and that was going to make things very difficult. She couldn't even cast a fire spell for warmth. Her natural senses as a Sorceress, however, were still functioning. She knew how injured Squall was. A few cracked ribs, and some frostbite. Who knows how long they had been lying in the snow? He also had an infection, and could be running a fever any minute now. She had to get him medical treatment right away. But where could she go? This had been Galbadia, her home country. Now it was unrecognizable.

No, it wasn't, she realized. She partially recognized the landscape, and concluded that the monastery she and Squall had been reunited in was two miles away. She could see the land blanketed by a snowdrift, but the general shape was familiar. That meant that Timber and Dollet were too far away to reach. But if she pushed it, she could get to Deling City and find help for Squall. It would be a long trek, and she didn't know if he would survive it. 

Strange. It was so many years since she had seen her hometown, outside of her dreams. The day she had left for Esthar felt like a lifetime ago, and the last contact had been a phone call to her father. But when she had discovered she was the carrier for Hyne's essence, she decided the safest thing she could do for civilization was to stay away from it. That included Squall. It just goes to show that sometimes the right thing to do, isn't the right thing to do. And it was ironic that now, she would be finally going home. Literally after 700 years.

"Squall." she said, trying to wake him. All he could manage was a reply. With no choice, she lifted him up, and pulled his arm over her shoulder. She set out, walking out into the biting snow, half-walking, half-stumbling. Out across the desert of snow.

***

She had been walking for what felt like hours, pulling Squall along with her as she trudged through the snow, the wind howling at her face as the snow stung it. A few times, Squall had moaned out something, and Rinoa began to wonder if he was delirious.

But by sheer stroke of luck, she'd found an old bear cave to use as shelter.. She'd dragged Squall in out of the blizzard and decided to wait out the storm there. She zipped up his jacket to provide some defense against the cold, but not by much. She shivered and sat there, her breath making mist in the air.

After a while, Squall finally awoke. The first thing he had asked was what happened to them.

"We went through the TimeGate." Rinoa explained. "I'm not sure, but I think this is Ultimecia's world."

"Somebody wants us here." Squall theorized, his voice sounding weak. "The last thing I remember is Draven pushing you through the gateway. Then I followed you."

"You can't keep doing these things for me, Squall." Rinoa pleaded. "Someday you'll get hurt."

"I'm already hurt." riposted Squall, wincing against the pain as he tried to move where he sat. "Besides. You can't tell me you're not worth dying for."

At that, he reached out and held her hand. "I promised you I'd never leave you." he said, bravely defying the pain. "Hyne made us break that promise, but I'll never let it happen again. I'll stay with you to the ends of the earth."

"Well, it sure looks like that's where we are." said Rinoa, looking out the cave and smiling sadly. "A little paint, some nice furniture, couple of windows and it'll be home sweet home, huh?"

Squall nodded, and moved against the rock he was sitting by, gritting his teeth with the pain.

"I think your leg's probably broken."

"No, my leg's _definitely_ broken." said Squall, hurting.

"Is this your first broken bone?" Rinoa asked, trying to make conversation.

Squall lay back against the ground, trying to focus the pain. "No." he grunted. "This would be....seventh. Including the skull fractures."

"An interesting career in SeeD, huh?" Rinoa replied grimly.

Squall nodded, clenching his fists. "There's few things in life more painful than jagged bone tearing into raw nerves, you know." he said, sounding a little delirious.

"I wouldn't say that. I've heard Zell play the violin, remember?" Rinoa tried to lighten the mood.

"It hurts to laugh, Rinoa."

"Ever think that's maybe because you're not used to it?"

Squall turned his head and looked at her, where she knelt beside him. he had strange, sad smile on his lips. Rinoa was sure it was a sign of his condition. He reached up to her head, stroking a strand of her hair with his fingers.

"...I should have told you..." he mumbled softly.

Rinoa held his hand. "Told me what?"

"...you were always...beautiful to me..." he whispered, closing his eyes.

He was gone again, lost in delirious unconsciousness and whatever fevered dreams lay within. Rinoa sighed and looked out the mouth of the cave. For an instant, she thought she could see a light in the mountains behind the blizzard, but it was gone instantly.

She pondered it, and finally lay down on the cave floor. And slept.

***

Sever hours later, it was daylight, and they were out trudging through the snow again. Squall was conscious, but couldn't walk on the broken leg. Rinoa had to help him walk again. Squall was heavy. He was mostly muscle and little fat, but neither were light on her knees and shoulders. Looking into the sky, Rinoa could see the gigantic blanket of fire was gone. An evil-looking sun had replaced it. It shone through black clouds, creating an ugly yellow color that washed over the landscape. The blizzard was over for now, which would make their trek towards Deling easier.

Squall's condition was deteriorating. Rinoa was sure he was injured worse than she originally thought.

"How far is it?" he wondered aloud as they stopped and looked around, Squall using her to balance.

"Far." Rinoa replied, not wanting to tell him the actual distance.

"Are you cold?" Squall asked. Rinoa _did_ wear less than him, after all. Rinoa knew he was going to giver her his jacket. If he did that, there was no way he would survive.

"I'm fine." shivered Rinoa. "My powers protect me, Squall."

"Why can't you use them?"

They started walking again, crunching deep footsteps into the smooth crystal snow. "I don't know. For some reason I can't create a stable magic field. Squall, there's something else."

"What?"

"Last night, I saw a light in the mountains beyond us. It was gone as soon as I saw it. I don't know what it was or if it's good or bad. But we can't turn around and search for it. We need to get to Deling first."

"Your mother."

"....Pardon?!?" asked Rinoa, astonished.

"You look a lot like your mother, you know that?" Squall explained. Rinoa knew for sure know how badly his fever had hit him. "I saw your mother once, when Sis sent me into my father. She was very pretty and you look a lot like her."

"That's not very helpful, Squall." Rinoa sighed.

"Your dad hates me, though." Squall mused through his fever as they walked onward.

***

They ran, stumbling and falling through the snow as best as they could, the blizzard lashing around them. Rinoa knew now what she hadn't known the other night. They were being hunted. By and who or why she didn't know, but they had seen the fires in the distance, and when they were close enough to hear the shouting of orders and the barking of hunting dogs, they knew it was too late.

Rinoa and Squall were struggling to lose their pursuers. They were half-running half-falling through a crevice between two snowdrifts. The night was all around them, as thick as the mist of the blizzard. Sheer blackness stretched out in all directions.

"It's got the scent!" they heard a muffled voice shout.

"Cut him loose!" came another.

There was the sound of snarling followed by galloping.

Squall staggered forward, falling headfirst into the snow, as Rinoa helped him up, trying to move as their feet felt more and more anchored into the think carpet of chilling snow that froze the land. As they ran, it was upon them. It burst out of the darkness of the night from behind them like some unholy Hound of the Baskervilles. It had been some breed of canine once, but the only tell-sign was it's tail. It was sleek, but had dirty graying fur. It's ears were slick back like demons horns. In it's mouth were rows of teeth too long and sharp for it's jaw. It's eyes and gums glowed a disgusting vomit-yellow color like they had been coated with phosphorus, and those eyes had all the seeming of a demons that is dreaming.

It bellowed at them, eerily mixing in with the thunderclap overhead. It's howl died down, lost in the gale. It growled once more and fired itself at them, propelling it's evil form through the gale towards them. Running was futile, as Squall and Rinoa got little more than two feet before it intersected them. Rinoa wished for Angelo in vain.

It hit Squall, taking him off his feet and pinning him to the ground. Rinoa tried kicking it as it swiped a clawed paw at her whilst it's teeth tried desperately to savage Squall's arm. Squall grunted and punched it savagely on the nose, stunning the hound. It leaped back, preparing for another attack. Squall pulled his SeeD-issue combat knife from his belt and clutched it like a dagger. The beast looked at him with the eyes of the devil and growled. 

That's always the problem when wild dogs and hyenas try to take on lions.

The creature launched itself at Squall again, who spread his arms and caught it in the air. The two fell to the ground, rolling over through the snow until the beast let out a mortal whimper and fell silent. Squall stood up, blade not in hand.

The lion always wins.

"He'll have friends." whispered Rinoa, helping him to walk again as they limped out of the chasm into the darkness. "Let's not stick around to meet them."

They continued out into the biting snow, with the darkness just as cold as that which blew through it.

***

Rinoa didn't know what day it was. It had been a while since they had arrived here, wherever "here" was. They had, however managed to lose whoever it was that had been hunting them. Whoever they were, they wouldn't give up. Just because the trail had gone cold didn't mean there was no trail to follow.

She stoked the fire and checked the bandage around Squall's arm. She had a worrying thought that the dog may have been rabid, and it's bite _had_ broken the skin.

It had been the biggest stroke of luck in history finding this place, she recollected. It was a derelict, abandoned Galbadian Air Force base. They had seen it from a mountain pass a few hours ago and made their way towards it. The fences may have been twisted and burned, but were still erect. Fortunately, the snow had buried most of it, so it was easy to get over. Most of the buildings and hangars looked like they had suffered bomb damage. In fact, it was eerily similar to Trabia Garden, if you left it to rot a couple of hundred years or so.

They had made their way to the only structure that was still fully above the snow; the control tower. Rinoa left Squall there for safety whilst she looked around the base, trying to find food and medical supplies for him. Although most of the buildings were snowbound, she had no trouble using her pinwheel to break a window and enter that way. Her searches had been successful. In the canteen, she had found some non-perishable canned goods. She had also gotten a whiff of what a 700-year-old hot dog smells like, and considered having her nose surgically sealed.

There were some bodies around the base too. Whoever had been left to rot was now frozen. Forgiving herself, she took a cigarette lighter from a dead soldier. Those things would have killed him, anyway.

In the sick bay she found supplies she could use. She didn't think she could risk using any of the medicine, but she would be able to make a splint for Squall's leg and treat whatever other wounds she could.

She hadn't been prepared for how painful it would be to her to see him in such pain, though.

They had been in the control tower, night had set in around them. Rinoa had started a fire in a garbage can by cutting her long hair back to shoulder length and using it as kindling. A crack in the window let the smoke out. Using the light to work, she had set about putting Squall's leg in a splint.

Each of his screams of pain had cut through her soul, knowing she was the one who had to do this to him.

"I'm sorry, Squall." she pleaded. "This is going to hurt."

"It already hurts, Rinoa." he gasped, clenching his teeth with pain and sagging back against the flow, mopping the sweat from his brow.

"This is the first splint I've ever done." she informed.

"No kidding." Squall panted. He was the one with the medical knowledge and was trying to guide her through it as best he could. "Ask me stuff." he advised. "Try to take my mind away from the pain."

"Well..." Rinoa tried to think. "Where you ever mad at me for leaving you?"

"No." Squall replied without hesitation. "When Hyne awoke, you weren't yourself. That didn't even sound like you that day on the cliffs. More like somebody speaking with your voice."

Rinoa stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I know." she said, softly. "Hyne doesn't want us to be together, Squall. You, me and our families. She's afraid of us, all of us. Afraid of something we're going to do. She doesn't believe in love, so she's tried to cast her shadow over ours to prove herself right."

"I never stopped loving you." grunted Squall as Rinoa tightened the splint. "Never."

"I'm sorry, Squall." she said, welling up. "I'm trying my best. I've almost got it."

"No, you got it, you've got it!" Squall gasped. "That's an excellent splint, Rinoa! Stop!"

He lay back on the floor, shivering in pain and coldness, but glad of the warmth of the fire.

"No matter what happens, Squall." she said. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too..." Squall replied, as he passed out again. "Rin...o.....a...."

That had been an hour or so ago. Rinoa had tried to get to sleep, but to no avail. She was too worried about Squall, and if they were going to make it out of this at all. As she lay there, her eyes fell on the radio that lay on the desk. Out of idle curiosity she got up and walked over to it. It ran on batteries that still had some energy left in them, dormant after such a long time.

Rinoa pulled the chair across and sat down, scanning through all frequencies. Maybe somehow she could shed some light on why the world had become so different. She filtered through all stations, nothing but static on every single band. Maybe worldwide signal interference was back, somehow.

"Calling all stations..." she said quietly, one voice in the oblivion of noise. "Can anybody tell me..... tell me exactly where I am?"

No reply came from the static. She continued. "I've lost all sense of direction." If somebody _could_ hear her, would they know if she meant her journey, or her life?

She sat there, the darkness closing around her. Her she was, bearing her soul on a radio signal that would go on and on, out into the universe, possibly never to be heard. Maybe she just had to hear herself say it.

"That's why I'm calling all stations." she repeated in that single lonely voice. "..In the hope that someone hears me." She couldn't explain the tingling in her arms or the numbness in her hands. Was it the cold? The fire had heated the room up well enough.

"All the broken promises." she said, casting her mind back to when she was 17. "All my good intentions don't add up to very much. I remember all the moments that I've wasted in my life. All the things I was always going to do."

At this, she cast her eyes down to her Squall. He looked so mortal there. The realization finally hit her like a ton of bricks. Her Squall was dying and she couldn't save him. "Why is it now?" she asked the world as she cried her unheard tears. "When it's too late? I've finally realized what's important to me, and everything that's dear to me and is always in my heart is being taken from me, and it's cutting me up inside!?!?"

She sat there against the desk, holding her face in her hands, crying her eyes out. As she let the darkness close all around her, she realized how different the world looks when you're all on your own.

***

She carried Squall up the mountain. They had had to leave the air base behind to stand some chance of getting Squall to Deling in time to save his life. Besides, the hunters had picked up their trail again. There were lights in the valley and the mountain pass they had come through.

Now she stood on the mountain, helping the unconscious Squall along with her. This time, she didn't know if he was going to wake up again. It had been easier balancing him with the set leg now, but getting him across these mountains towards Deling was going to be the last great obstacle. His hair was matted with snow, and his eyebrows lined with frost. His chin and neck also had stubble from lack of shaving. He was still alive. For how long depended on her.

Odd. Something about the blizzard was different today. Perhaps because they were so high up in the mountains. The wind and snow seemed to blow slower, and from behind her, as if guiding her in the right direction and not slapping at her face for daring to defy the elements. The wind actually felt like music now, and not the eerie hollow noise that had followed them. Rinoa remembered the story from her youth. In a Trabian myth, the spirit of the wind would guide travelers lost in the mountains towards safety. If they had become lost to her, she would sing a song of sorrow for all the lost souls. The song we hear is the low sorrowful musical wind on cold nights and harsh mountains, they say.

Rinoa sat there on the peak, as the wind and snow blew around her. She could make out other grey peaks in the distance. The wind and snow obliterated any horizon, leaving grey in all directions. Beneath the peaks, lay the sea of ice. She didn't know the song itself, just one from a myth from her childhood. She cradled Squall in her arms and looked out across the bleak landscape, that wind whipping the strands of her hair past her face. As she held Squall, she opened her lips, and hoped that his ears would hear her, as her voice echoed around the peaks. The most beautiful sound to be heard in this desert of snow...

"An cuimhin leat an grá crá croí an ghrá 

Níl anois ach ceol na h-oíche táim sioraí I ngrá 

Leannáin le smál 

Leannáin le smál 

Lig leis agus beidh leat 

Lig leis agus beidh grá 

Culmhne leat an t-am 

Nuair a bhí tú sásta 

An culmhne leat an t-am

Nuair a bhí tú ag gáire 

Tá an saol iontach 

má chreideann tú ann 

Tug aghaidi ar an saol is sonas sioraí inár measc 

Céard a tharla do na laethanta sin 

Céard a tharla do na h-oícheanta sin an culmhin leat an t-am 

Nuair a bhí tú faol bhrón 

An cuimhin leat an t-am 

Go sioraí sileadh na ndeor an ormsa nó orainne a bhí an locht 

Ag mothú caiite s'ar fán 

Cén fáth an t-achrann is sileadh na ndeor 

Tá áilleacht sa saol 

Má chuardaíonn tú e 

Tá gliondar sa saol cuardaimís e..."

Some of the hunters stopped what they were doing and listened as the voice came floating through the snow. It was hauntingly beautiful. Some of them recognized it as Trabian, a language not spoken for years. So it was true. These people really did come from a world where such things of beauty as music are plentiful.

They could understand why Lord Galen wanted to lead them there.

As they picked up their rifles and headed in the direction they thought, maybe when they get there, they could hear the music again...

***

The blizzard, which had so recently felt like an ally, was now their enemy again. It beat upon them with such ferocity and thickness, only a bare few feet in front of them was visible. But Rinoa was running now. Coming out of the mountains had redoubled her strength, despite the fact that the hunters were gaining on her. To her relief, Squall had come awake, which made running in tandem much easier.

Looking over his shoulder, Squall could see the lights, closer than he had ever seen them, but they knew where they were now. They were running across the very spot Squall had landed the Ragnarok all those years ago, when they went to the formal reception in Deling City and Alexandra had chose that night to possess Rinoa. Last time they had been together here, they had ran from this city. Now they ran towards it.

As they ran through the night, Squall wondered why he couldn't see the lights of Deling if they were so close. As they approached the edge of the city and the blizzard finally cleared, the fear that they didn't even dare to think about came true.

"..It's...all gone..." Squall gasped.

It was just a shell of a city, inhabited by nothing. Not even rats. Only half of the famous arch in the center remained standing. There were no trees, no plants, and not even a single blade of grass. Earthquake damage, the blizzard, shockwaves or some other cause destroyed the buildings. The entire city was nothing but a ruin, not fit to be called a shadow of it's former self. it was like some war had focused all it's powers of destruction into one giant wave and directed it at the city.

Rinoa cried and fell to her knees. Squall fell too, and she knelt in front of him, holding him close as he wrapped his arms around her. The futility and unfairness of it all shattered her spirit, snuffing it out. They had come all that way for nothing. Nothing. And Squall was going to die. They were both going to freeze here, forgotten in front of this derelict city. For Rinoa, the knowledge that her hometown was a ruin paled to the fact that she and her love had been doomed from the moment they began their journey. There was no other way to go. They couldn't make it to Dollet or Timber. They couldn't even go back to the air base. Fate laughed at them, as they resigned themselves to die here. Alone, but at least together...

Some time later, Rinoa didn't know how long had passed, they lay there on their backs. The sky had become clear, and the stars were so bright. It was like Fate had stopped laughing at them, and now felt sorry for what it had done. Knowing there was no way it could get them out of this, it had allowed them this night together under as beautiful stars as possible by way of compensation.

"Rinoa?" Squall said, suddenly but quietly, wondering why she was lying on him.

"I'm sorry, Squall." she apologized. "I know you don't like bodily contact. But I figured we had to conserve body heat, or we'd never make it through the night."

"It's not that..." Squall said softly. "It's just hard to sleep with broken ribs when somebody's lying on your chest."

Rinoa apologized and slid off him. They still held each other, desperate for whatever warmth they could muster between them. They stayed silent for a little while longer, holding each other close as they looked up at the stars in the golden silence.

"Uh, Squall?"

"That's my gunblade I swear." Squall uncharacteristically joked, making them both smile despite the situation.

"It's not that." Rinoa said, her smile fading. "I wanted to ask you. If this really is the end for us, do you have any regrets?"

"Squall thought about it for a few moments. "I'll regret dying..." he sighed and drifted out of consciousness once more.

Rinoa heard his voice a little while later. This was it. This was going to be the last time she would hear him alive. Was he talking in his sleep, or just lost between dreams and reality?

"Mom?" he whispered. God, his voice sounded _so_ much like a child now.

"I'm here, Squall." Rinoa whispered. The least she could do was sooth his last dreams.

"...I'm cold." he whimpered in that child voice again.

"Don't worry, Squall. It'll be alright. Just go to sleep."

Squall went silent for the last time, and Rinoa finally felt the eternal unconsciousness pulling her eyes shut too. Squall's face would be the last thing she saw as her eyelids fell shut.

Finally, no louder than the whisper of a mouse, she said; "I love you, Squall..."

***

"I found them!" shouted the hunter, pointing his torch at the ground where they lay together, half-buried in snow. "They're almost gone! Get the chopper over here! We need med. evac immediately or we'll lose them both!"

As the helicopter landed, whipping up snow in a circular pattern, a team of the hunters rushed forward with a pair of stretchers. They had finally got to them, in the last second possible. Talk about the nick of time...

***~*~***

"A Forest"

__

Come closer and see   
See into the trees   
Find the girl   
If you can   
Come closer and see   
See into the dark   
Just follow your eyes   
Just follow your eyes

I hear her voice   
Calling my name   
The sound is deep   
In the dark   
I hear her voice   
And start to run   
Into the trees   
Into the trees

Into the trees

Suddenly I stop   
But I know it's too late   
I'm lost in a forest   
All alone   
The girl was never there   
It's always the same   
I'm running towards nothing   
Again and again and again and again...

____________________________________________________________________________

Squall jolted awake from the nightmare, his forehead drenched in the sweat of fear. _Rinoa? I had been chasing Rinoa? Why? What had been happening? Where am I? What happened to the blizzard, Deling and the snow? My wounds. I can't feel anything. What happened?_

He looked to his left. Rinoa was here, in the bed with him, wearing nightclothes. All he was clad in was his leather pants. His clothes were folded neatly on a chair across the room. Looking out the massive window, Squall could see the sky painted orange by a massive blanket of fire trapped in the atmosphere. The room itself had very familiar architecture. They bed was large, four-poster. The kind that had it's own curtains. The sheets themselves seemed to radiate their own warmth. Squall knew where he was, and wondered if the nightmare about the forest was over, and if he was still asleep.

He leaped out of the bed and shook Rinoa awake.

"Squall?" she murmured. "Squall! What's going on, where are we? What happened? We were in the cold, I, what is this place?"

"Take a look around." said Squall, grimly. "It's a bit brighter than I remember, but this is Ultimecia Castle."

"How did we get here?" Rinoa wondered aloud as she got out of the bed, taking the sheets with her to protect her modesty. The purple of the nightdress was _not_ her color. "Hey, you're standing."

Squall looked at his leg. No splint, no scar. What the hell was going on?

They turned as they heard the key moving in the lock of the door. Rinoa stood behind Squall, who looked around only to realize his weapons were gone. He was still a strong guy, and still had his fists.

The door opened and a woman of their age entered. She was tall. Early twenties. Fair complexion. Her hair was short, and platinum copper-red. She had dark watery-brown eyes, which kind of made it hard to tell where the pupil finished and the iris began. She wore some kind of lycra jumpsuit that revealed her built figure. On her arm was a tattoo exactly like the cross Seifer wore on his sleeve.

"Hi." she greeted, smiling. "Glad to see you're both up. You've been out quite a while."

"Who are you?" Rinoa demanded. "What happened, how did we get here?"

"Wow, information overload." the girl panned. "My name is Xarsk. I'm the captain of the guard, if you must know. You're here because we found you in the nick of time. Of course, we would have found you sooner if you hadn't been trying to get away from us. You shouldn't have been out in the Magi Zone, but I guess that couldn't be helped given the circumstances of your arrival."

"I had a leg wound..." Squall stated. "I was wounded severely, and we both had hypothermia."

"Our medical technology is more advanced than your era." Xarsk explained. "It was finding you before you actually died that was the real challenge."

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked. "Why were we brought here? I have so many questions..."

"Look, don't worry." smiled Xarsk, waving her free hand. "Everything will be explained. In fact, now that you're both awake, I can tell Galen and he can tell you both personally. He'll answer any questions you might have about yourselves, us and our world. Your clothes, Missus Leonhart." said Xarsk, handing Rinoa her familiar blue and black outfit.

"Heartilly." Rinoa corrected, accepting them, a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Xarsk apologized. "Thinking fourth-dimensionally was never my strong point. Well, just get dressed, and I'll lead you down to dinner when you're ready."

Xarsk left, closing the door behind her. They didn't hear her lock it.

They stood there, lost in a sea of confusion.

"I guess we get dressed." shrugged Rinoa.

As they put on their clothes, they tried to ponder in their own minds what had led them here and why. Galen. That name was becoming too recurring to be coincidence. He was the one with the answers. The time had finally come to find them...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Authors Notes; Pay close attention to Squall and Rinoa's dreams, "A Forest" and "Mercy Street" respectively. They have a lot to do with their actions in the coming chapters.

****

Authors Notes; A lot of factors went into the inspiration for this chapter. The songs for the dreams, obviously, as well as the songs "Calling All Stations" by Genesis which appears on the album of the same name. The song Rinoa sings is "The Best Is Yet To Come" and can be found on the Metal Gear Solid soundtrack. Also instrumental were the StarGate SG-1 episode "Solitudes" and the very fact that we were snowed in when I thought this chapter up. =)

****

Authors Notes; "Mercy Street" written by Peter Gabriel. Taken from the album "So". Copyright © 1986 Peter Gabriel. "A Forest" written by The Cure (Smith/Gallup/Hartley/Tolhurst) Copyright © 1986 The Cure. "The Best Is Yet To Come" written by Rika Muranaka. Performed by Aoife Ni Fhearraigh. Copyright © 1998 Konami. "Calling All Stations" written by Genesis (Banks/Rutherford/Wilson) Copyright © 1997 Genesis.

****

Authors Notes; Many of you have been asking me where you can read the prequels to this story, "The Orphan" and "If He Should Return". The answer is simply go to [www.klorraine.com][1] and you can find them there, along with all the other stories and authors I'm always recommending. Just say I sent ya. Erm, actually, better you _don't_ mention my name. They'll be kinder to ya. =) Kidding, j/k.

   [1]: http://www.katelorraine.com/



	17. Chapter XV; Ultimecia's Legacy

Chapter XV; "Ultimecia's Legacy"

"What's Really Happening?"

Grown inside a plastic box

Micro thoughts and safety locks

Hearts become outdated clocks

Ticking in your mind

Now it's time to close our eyes

Now it's time to say goodbye

Now it's time to face the lie

That we'd never cry

What's really happening? What tore us apart?

What's really happening?

All the clouds are made of glass

And they're slowly sinking

Falling like the shattered past

Were we built to last?

What's really happening? What tore us apart?

What's really happening?

By David Bowie. Taken from the "Hours" album. Written by David Bowie/Reeves Gabriels/Alex Grant.

Balamb Garden hurtled through the temporal conduit at speeds far exceeding what its design could cope with. All the students and faculty had been assigned to battle stations, but they couldn't alleviate the sense of anxiety that was paramount above every other emotion in their hearts and minds.

The temporal rift itself would be astonishingly beautiful if it weren't so terrifying. It was like a cluster of red and black thunderclouds had been compressed and rolled into a tube. Blue and black bolts of lightning forked between the clouds as the Garden shot past, the G-forces throwing the unfortunate inhabitants from their positions.

On the bridge, it was a ballet of chaos.

Tatsel pulled himself up with the help of a guardrail, keeping an air of order.

"What's our speed?!?" he shouted above the din.

"We can't tell! It's off the scale, sir!" Nida shouted back.

"How do you stop this thing?" Laguna asked anyone who could reply.

"We tried shutting the engines down but that didn't help!" Quistis reported. "Then we switched it into reverse, high gear. Still no effect! The Garden is being pulled by something other than momentum!"

"Why not try shifting it up into max so that we go faster than the momentum takes us, then instantly dig it into reverse?" Zell suggested.

Xu shook her head. "The last time a vehicle of this size tried such a move, it got crushed under it's own g-force and weight, and the crew ended up with the consistency of potato salad!"

She felt Irvine reach out and tap her on the shoulder. He was next to her, clutching the guardrail with one hand and Selphie in the other. "Is that the firm delicatessen potato salad?" he asked ", or the ugly gooey stuff that comes in tins?"

Xu couldn't believe that anyone could crack jokes at a time like this. "Tins." she replied, humouring him as she glared at him.

"Maybe we shouldn't try it, Zell!" Irvine shouted over to him. Zell flicked him the bird.

At this, the garden was rocked by another powerful blast that shook everyone right down to his or her bones.

"Damage report!" Tatsel ordered.

"The cafeteria is on fire!" Selphie reported from her station. "Everyone is evacuating from that section. The walkway to the dorms has suffered extreme damage!"

"You okay?" Seifer asked Quistis. She nodded back in a don't-worry-about-me kind of way.

Edea and Laguna looked on, hoping everyone knew how to do their job. Ellone was a little worried the three of them might be in the way.

Before anyone could react, one of the flashes of lightning shot out and wrapped itself around the anti-gravity ring that drove the Garden. It crackled with electricity, dangerous and out of control.

"There's a feedback loop charging up in the Garden's drive systems!!" Xu screamed. "The engines are going to explode!"

"Tatsel to all hands! Brace for impact!"

The warning didn't come fast enough as the explosion rocked the Garden's halls, tearing through it like wildfire. Extensive damage covered everything. The cafeteria and quad burned, the anti-fire systems permanently out of action.

Seifer picked himself up, helping Quistis to her feet also. The Garden shook again, and the two fell against a console, the Garden's radar. They found themselves staring at something terrifying, then each other.

"Incoming!" they shouted in unison.

"What?!?" Tatsel asked, too late, as a series of high-powered guided missiles came hurtling towards them from the other end of the temporal conduit. Someone had known they were coming and had prepared for their arrival.

The missiles exploded upon impact, tearing chinks out of the Garden's hull. The car park was obliterated instantly, and the library and infirmary took heavy damage. Doctor Kadowaki tried to report in that she was dealing with more casualties than she could cope with, only to find the internal communications system was down.

The glass some of the bridge had collapsed, and the wind rushed through, powering into everyone.

"Laguna!" Edea cried as the section of the floor she was standing on collapsed and crumbled to rubble. Laguna leaped over in time, sliding across the floor and grabbing her hand in the last instant.

"Hang on!" he shouted as Ellone helped him to pull her back up to safety.

"Irvine!" Selphie yelled, seeing the cowboy draped over a bent guardrail. She ran to him, fearing the worst, but was relieved when he stood up under her help.

Xu and Nida were okay, if a little stunned.

Seifer however, had his hands full. He lay flat, his feet braced against wedge of rubble as he held Quistis' arm, trying to prevent her from being sucked out into the vortex. Tatsel was in the same predicament, clutching a piece or rubble. He was an arms length from Seifer, but Seifer couldn't risk letting go of Quistis even in the slightest. He grunted and moaned, trying to hang on to her, her weight doubled by the wind trying to steal her from his grasp.

"Zell!" Tatsel shouted. "Give me a hand!"

Zell heard him, and quickly tied a length of rope around his foot, then ran over to grab Tatsel's hand. They were in the same predicament now, Seifer and Zell, trying to prevent Quistis and Tatsel being pulled out. The rubble Zell was braced against collapsed, and he and Zell were blown out into the wind. The rope on his foot went from slack to taught in an instant, and Zell shouted out in pain, still hanging on to the headmaster.

Quistis was able to swing her body across and grab on to the rope. Seifer held on, trying to reel the three of them back in. "Need help here!" he shouted. Laguna, Irvine, Nida, Xu and Selphie ran over, adding muscle he needed. It was a tug-of-war against the wind. The prize being Zell, Quistis and Tatsel.

Quistis used the rope to climb, and pulled herself back onto the bridge. She stood up to help the other pull Tatsel and Zell back in, only to hear Zell shout out again.

The rope and Tatsel's weight were threatening to pull him in half. Still he hung on, trying to save the life of his headmaster. Tatsel's palms were sweaty from the heat of the flames that wracked the Garden, and slowly began to slip.

"Pull!!" Seifer shouted, seeing Tatsel was slipping.

The headmaster looked up into Zell eyes, and realised he wasn't going to make it.

"Do me a favour." Tatsel asked the young SeeD. "Whoever done this, make them pay!"

"Hang on, sir!" Zell shouted, despite the pain he was in. He could feel his hands slipping.

"No!" he shouted as the headmaster let go and fell out into the vortex, falling into the clouds and out of existence, refusing to scream as he did so.

Zell cursed himself internally and let his body go slack. With Tatsel's weight gone, the others were able to pull him back in.

Edea placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It was his choice, Zell. He chose to save you, like you chose to save him."

Zell nodded and looked back out into the vortex, swearing to keep Tatsel's promise.

"We're coming to the end!" someone shouted. Sure enough, they turned and saw the other end of the vortex heading towards them. They could see an ocean, and ominous dark skies surrounding it.

Suddenly, there came the groan of metal tearing, and support structures bending and snapping.

"What is that?" Ellone asked.

"Heads up!" Irvine shouted. The gigantic anti-gravity ring could no longer take the strain of the velocity they were flying at, and the lightning bolts had only served to charge it up with energy. One more blow tore it from the bottom of the ship and flung it out into the vortex ahead of them.

"Brace yourselves!" Seifer ordered.

Nida looked up in horror, seeing the giant golden ring spinning in the vortex ahead, and then flip over and over, heading back to collide with the Garden. As it got closer and closer, until he could see it bearing down him, his last thoughts before he blacked out were; _This is gonna hurt._

The Garden exploded out the other side of the rift, the awesome anti-gravity ring embedded in it's front. Fires and explosions ripped through the hull. It crashed down into the sea, spawning a massive tidal wave of foam in all directions as it went. Irvine choked and gasped as a wave of salt water washed over him, flooding into his mouth and nose.

"We're in the water!" somebody shouted.

"Where is everyone?!?" Xu cried.

Seifer instantly erupted to the surface, his blonde hair slicked-back and dark with wetness. "Where's Quistis?!?" he shouted. No one could see her.

"She's here!" Selphie shouted. Seifer turned. She was helping her stay float. Quistis was clutching her head, the unmistakable redness of blood oozing from her forehead and trickling down her fingers. When the Garden had splashed down and they'd all been submerged, she had banged her head against the rubble very hard. Seifer splashed his way through towards her and took her from Selphie, slinging her arm around his shoulder.

Before they could ask what to do next, they felt the shockwave in the water of another explosion, followed by the groan of tearing metal. While they couldn't explain it, what they didn't know was the quad had broken away from the hull and was plummeting to the bottom of the ocean.

"What are your orders, Seifer?" Xu asked.

He looked around, his sneering expression permanently wiped off his face, replaced by a look of concern. "My orders?" he echoed.

"That's what Tatsel said." Laguna reminded him.

Seifer looked around, the weight of the world thrust upon his shoulders in an instant. It felt like yesterday he'd just been a cocky arrogant bastard who tried to convince everyone he met that the world had met it's match in him. Now here he was, bobbing in the water, hundreds of years in the future, a sinking Garden burning around them, the woman he secretly loved next to him, severely injured, and all eyes were turned to him for what to do next. He was the commander of SeeD now. He'd gotten exactly what he wanted, only now, it wasn't what he wanted.

He looked around, his eyes resting on each of them. Quistis, who needed medical attention. He only hoped Kadowaki was still alive. Selphie and Irvine. Although Seifer would never admit it, he was pretty impressed that the cowboy had been able to survive in Esthar. Maybe even before the mission was over, even Selphie might do well fighting by his side. If he knew that the same curse had befallen her that had afflicted his ex-girlfriend, Rinoa, how would he react? Laguna, Edea and Ellone. Laguna, the man who's career he had followed, was now asking him for orders. Edea, his foster mother. Ultimecia had taken over her body and made him his knight. Here they were again, reunited in destruction once more. And Ellone, whom he had tried to deliver into Ultimecia's clutches. Now here she was, following him right into the heart of the demon's territory. Finally, Zell, Xu and Nida. Garden soldiers. Willing to fight for him. His dream had required soldiers for him to command, but now he was seeing them for individual, living, breathing people. And he could see their hurt in their eyes. His facial expression didn't match it, but he was sharing their pain. The Garden around them burned. This had been their home for more years than they cared to remember. Cid's dream. An old friend who had helped them, and whom they had fought for. It had been home.

He was jarred from his thinking by another explosion.

"Your orders, sir?"

Seifer sighed. "Abandon ship." he ordered, reluctantly.

As they swam away from the bridge, they could the other SeeDs and students had followed initiative. Lifeboats had been inflated and were taking in everyone they could handle. They managed to pull themselves into the yellow air-filled rafts with the help of the other survivors. Everyone was completely soaked through. The once-bright and bold SeeD uniforms tattered and soggy. Even the little yellow bows on the girl's uniforms were being torn off to be used as bandages. Irvine shrugged it off with a sad sigh and pulled Zell into the lifeboat. All those women in uniforms had been one of his favourite things about the Garden, anyway.

Almost all of the surviving SeeDs had managed to make it into a lifeboat. The current was taking them away, towards Esthar. All eyes were turned back to the Garden, watching their home sink into the sea. No one said a word.

It had gone in front-first. The bridge had gone completely underwater by now.

Irvine felt Selphie shivering next to him. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her. She nodded, grateful. Then, for what it was worth, he wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm in the cold water. And they watched the Garden sink with everyone else.

For Selphie, it was emotional deja vu. she felt exactly the same as when she had walked up to Trabia Garden and seen the missile impact damage. Someone had destroyed her home and friends. And now they had done it all over again. She felt for Irvine, though. She had at least been allowed five years between the tragedies. Irvine hadn't even been allowed five days. She realised then that she meant a lot to him. It was oddly comforting, and she squeezed his hand, feeling her blue ribbon still tied to his wrist.

Irvine looked on at Garden sinking, sighed and closed his eyes. At least almost everyone had survived this one. The residents of Galbadia Garden had not been so fortunate. He looked into the sky, seeing the vapour trail of the missiles that had struck the Garden still hanging in the air. They trailed back toward the Centra region. Back towards Ultimecia Castle. He felt Selphie squeezing his hand and looked at her. She smiled bravely at him and he smiled back. He looked at the her blue ribbon on his wrist. No matter what happens, he still had this of her.

Another blue/white dome slipped beneath the waves. Edea, Laguna and Ellone were in another lifeboat.

Edea saw her husband's dream sink beneath the waves, her heart almost breaking. In her mind's eye, she was back in Centra, walking down the path toward her home, running her hands over the flowers as she did so. How she longed for that once more. She couldn't afford to doubt her need to be here, though. No matter what the cost, Ultimecia's legacy had to be stopped. she had to be here for Squall and all the rest of her children. And maybe even guide them in the fight against Galen, or help Galen understand who he really was. She had to be here for all her children. Even her favourite, Selphie. Now more than ever. She knew Selphie's secret, but she also knew Selphie had to come to her about it first. And she would be there for her. She then reflected that although the Garden was now gone from them, her children, all of the children raised by her and Cid were here. And they would fight not just to keep her late husband's dream alive, but also his memory, and their own hopes and dreams. And she would guide them with a mother's grace.

Laguna and Ellone looked at the Garden, then at each other. Had it been a mistake for them to come? No, surely they knew better than to think that. Laguna had spent years not being there for Squall. Now Squall was in the fight of his life. And this time, he would be there for him. He would be there for his son, knowing that Raine would be proud of him. Ellone looked out across the sea towards Centra. She knew Galen was there. And she had a strong feeling Squall was there too. How would they react when they laid eyes on each other? Would they even be able to believe it? Ellone had wanted to be there when the met, so that she could tell them the secret that had been kept from both of them their entire lives. But now she wouldn't get to. But still, she knew that they were going to come to her and ask her. And how would they react then? She knew then, how glad she was to have Laguna with her.

It finally fell beneath the surface, the last curve. Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Xu and Nida were in the same boat as Selphie and Irvine, which was very crowded.

Seifer watched his past slip away. The place that had raised him and taught him how to fight was now gone. All those duels with Squall and those disciplinary committee actions he loved were gone. As he held Quistis in his hands, he was able to think of it more as a goodbye to his past. He was now ready for his future. He steadied Quistis as the boat rocked. Maybe she would be part of that future too.

Quistis could think about as good as she could see. She kept her hand on her headwound, but her right eye was clouded with blood. She had a very light-headed feeling, and the bobbing in the water wasn't helping. She couldn't think straight. She knew the Garden had sunk but her brain just couldn't register it properly. She was becoming worried about herself, in a detached kind of way. She had the feeling Seifer was close to her. As she began to black out, she found herself wishing he was close to her in the way she wanted.

Zell's blood boiled. He cast his eyes towards the dark skies over Centra and scowled, putting even Squall to shame. He had taken it as a personal attack. This Galen sonofabitch had personally attacked his home, which he had fought for several times over, and had been beaten in one fell swoop. Xu and Nida felt the same, too. They would get their revenge. With or without Seifer's command, they would fight. It never occurred to him as he cast his eyes in the direction of Centra, that there lay something that Zell would find something he would be willing to fight _for_.

The current was taking them towards Esthar, and away from the white foam that marked Garden's final resting-place. After a while, it just became calm ocean again.

***

Laguna half-crawled, half-splashed his way onto the beach. Pulling himself onto the sand, he fell onto his back and lay there, gasping for breath and hoping to somehow remove the taste of saltwater from his mouth. Then a shadow fell over him, blocking out the sun.

"Not exactly the time to be catching a sun tan, is it, Laguna?" came Edea's voice, extending a hand. Laguna took it, pulled himself up and looked around. "Wow. A Lagoon." he noticed, jokingly. "What are the odds?" 

"Heave!" Seifer shouted as he and the other survivors tried to pull the boats onto the beach, along with all the supplies the had been able to save. That included Quistis, too weak to move. They'd loaded them into the boats and now were trying to pull them ashore. "Heave!" Seifer shouted again. There followed a groan of stress from everyone. Irvine, Zell and Selphie were at the back, pushing while the others pulled from the front.

"Reminds me of the time we had to push that missile, remember?" Selphie recollected between pushes.

"How could I forget?" Zell grunted.

"Wow, I didn't know a hernia could get deja vu." Irvine joked.

One final push and the whole thing finally fell ashore. Selphie let herself tumble into the boat and relax as everyone else sagged against it, gasping for breath. Seifer stood up and helped her lift Quistis out of the boat. He then took her to the side with Doctor Kadowaki. Meanwhile, Zell sat against the boat, and made a depressing discovery.

"Aw, no." he moaned. "Oh man!"

"What is it?" Irvine asked from where he lay.

"I can't believe it!" Zell whined.

"What is it?" Selphie echoed.

"I split my pants!" Zell moaned. Sure enough, he turned round do the others could see the seam torn right up the buttocks, and white material of boxer shorts behind it. Selphie couldn't contain herself and exploded into giggles. Irvine began to laugh too, followed by Ellone. Zell almost fumed, then just as quickly saw the funny side to it.

"Oh dear." he laughed. "I guess I'm in _really_ in trouble now, huh?"

Everyone erupted into laughter, which could be heard all the way down the beach. Irvine was practically rolling around in the sand laughing, and Selphie almost needed to be given oxygen.

It was actually a blessing, which had managed to despirit any possible air of sadness that could have easily hung over them.

Doctor Kadowaki examined Quistis' condition.

"How bad is it?" Seifer asked.

"Bad." Kadowaki replied. "Normally I would need to perform surgery to save her, but most of my medical equipment is 500 feet below the waves. Unless you're about to amaze me with how long you can hold your breath for, then we're in trouble."

Seifer crossed his arms. He knew it was selfish, but saving Quistis' life was now he biggest priority. He needed to get her to a hospital. Since they were on the Esthar coastline, then one couldn't be too far away.

"Tilmitt! Kinneas!" he shouted, realising he sounded too comfortable with his Commander title then he wanted to. "I've got a mission for you."

***

"Just like old times, huh?" Selphie asked, jumping down from a ledge and letting Irvine catch her.

"Just like old times." he assured her.

And here they were all over again. Searching for Esthar, five years later. Technically seven hundred and five years later, but nobody likes a nitpicker.

"At least we know where to find it, this time." Selphie shrugged.

The plan was simple. They'd left the beach and headed east to look for Esthar. As soon as they got there, they were to look for a representative of the current presidency, inform them of their situation, and ask for aid. Simple enough, in theory.

"We're assuming it's still there, though." Irvine pointed out. Selphie blinked and looked at him. "Think about it." he explained. "The Horizon Bridge and FH were there when we went into the rift, but they're not here in the future. What if everything's gone? Including Esthar?"

"It would certainly fit in with our luck so far." Selphie sighed.

"I can tell you this much for nothing." added Irvine. "Esthar never had any beaches or lagoons back in our time."

They walked on in silence for a few more minutes.

***

"It should be just over this hill." stated Irvine, lifting himself up the muddy bank of rock, then pulled Selphie up with both hands. She thanked him, and they turned to look.

"I hate it when I'm right." Irvine moaned.

Sure enough, it was like some lost city from an Indiana Jones movie. The once-proud city stood completely silent. It seems that the presidential palace had never been rebuilt. They couldn't see it dominating the city's skyline. There was even an unnatural river flowing through the main highway. Creepers, vines, weeds and moss coated and wrapped themselves around the ancient buildings. There was the sound of a few wild animals and birds, but no signs of human life.

"It's a lost city." said Selphie. She touched her temples with the tips of her fingers and closed her eyes. Irvine didn't know what to think whenever she used her newly acquired Sorceress powers, just hoped that she was okay, and still the same old Selphie.

"I scanned the city." she reported, opening her eyes. "There's no people in it. There hasn't been in a long time, but....there's something else."

"What?"

"Get down!" she yelled, grabbing Irvine by the coat and pulling him down flat on top of her, just as an arrow sliced through the air right where his head had been. They looked at each other, then up where the arrow had come from. Someone was standing up on the hilltop, firing at them.

"Back in a sec." stated Irvine, flipping off Selphie and onto his feet, and he began to run right towards the figure. He flipped, dodged and ducked past the arrows as he ran, while they missed him and exploded upon contact with ground. Irvine ran up the hill towards the figure, the arrows missing his every move. He reached under his coat for his shotgun, pulling it out right at the moment the attacker finally stopped fumbling with his crossbow. In a flash, their weapons were pressed right up against each other's necks. Irvine prodded his opponent's throat with the barrel of the shotgun, very away of the explosive-tipped arrowhead scraping his own neck.

"There's an old saying." Irvine said quietly, looking his attacker in the eyes. "First one to swear, loses."

"Here was me thinking it was first one to die." was the reply, in a feminine voice.

Some form of turban and a scarf, making only her brown eyes and a few traces of red hair visible masked her face.

"Why did you fire on us?" Irvine asked.

"Why do you think? We're at war, you moron." the woman replied "But, if Galen's started hiring soldiers that are as thick as you, then it'll be over long before we estimated."

"Oh, we're not that stupid." came Selphie's voice. The woman felt the barrel of a gun poking into her back. "This thing is loaded." Selphie went on. "And I'm not afraid to use it."

Sensing the odds were not in her favour, the woman let her crossbow down and surrendered. Irvine kept his gun on her and let Selphie walk around. She held out her finger and pretended to blow smoke from it, a grin on her lips.

"Neat trick." the woman said. "I'll have to remember it."

"Let's clear something up." said Irvine, lowering the shotgun. "We're not with Galen's forces. We're from seven hundred years in what you consider the past. We came here to defend our time from an invasion by Galen's forces. But we've had a heavy blow, and we need aid and medical supplies."

"Just what makes you think I should trust you?" asked the woman.

Irvine held up the shotgun and let the saltwater trickle out of it. The gun would be useless until he could get repaired. "If I was your enemy, would I even think about attacking you with this?"

"Who are you?" the woman asked, removing the black shroud that masked her face.

"We're SeeD." Selphie replied.

The woman laughed, shaking her red hair free. "You can't be SeeD."

"Why not?"

"Because we are."

***

"How long have they been gone?" Zell asked.

Laguna checked his watch and frowned. He shook his wrist and looked a it again. He then took the watch off and flung it into the sea like so much useless junk. "A while." he replied, finally.

"Here they are!" yelled Ellone.

Everyone turned to watch. Selphie and Irvine were walking back down the beach, accompanied by four other figures. One was the redheaded girl they had encountered. The others included a strong-looking blonde guy wearing dark-red sunglasses, a taller man about the same age, around 18 years old with long dark hair and an impressive selection of guns on his belt. The last one was the youngest, Oriental in origin from the looks of it.

"It's okay." Irvine shouted. "They're friendly. And you'll never guess what! They're SeeD!"

Seifer walked over to meet them, followed by Zell, Laguna and Edea.

"What's the situation?" Seifer asked when they finally stood in front of each other.

"Esthar ain't there." Selphie reported.

"Please tell me you were able to find it for once." moaned Zell.

Selphie glared at him. "We found it. It's just kaput, okay?!?"

"Who are they?" Seifer asked.

"They're SeeD." Irvine grinned.

"My name is Estu." said the blonde guy. "I'm the leader of my unit. With me is Eh'dje." he said, indicating the tall one with the long dark hair. "Charly, whom they met first and led them to us." The redhead. "And Tomoe, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you all." Tomoe waved, smiling.

"Why did you come here?" Estu asked, confused.

"We didn't have much of a choice." Laguna shrugged. "Galen destroyed Garden when we came through the rift."

The future SeeDs looked deeply concerned. "So Galen has managed to make good on his promise and open a rift to the past after all." Charly sighed. "This is bad."

"What do you mean?" Edea asked.

"Lord Galen, son of Lady Ultimecia." Estu explained. "He's supposed to be the saviour of the world. He said he would lead the people of this doomed world into a fertile and beautiful paradise."

"Gee, I wonder where he dreamed this plan up." said Zell, crossing his arms.

"Son of a bitch!" Seifer exclaimed. "Alexandra must have told him about our world when they were kids!"

Estu and the others looked at each other, confused.

"Estu." Irvine began. "The world Galen means to take over, it's our world. It's our time. Galen's been manipulating us until we're at the point where we're too weak to offer much resistance like we did to Ultimecia and Alexandra.."

The future SeeDs went wide-eyed. It was a few moments before any of them could find the strength to speak.

"They...they are the first ones!" gasped Eh'dje, fainting and falling back into the sand. Charly rolled her eyes at this, but nonetheless gobsmacked.

"We always heard the legend of the first ones when we were growing up." said Tomoe, whispering in awe. "They say that just under twenty years ago, six warriors from the world of the past, the first generation of SeeDs, travelled to our time and defeated Lady Ultimecia, her guardians and stopped her plan to compress all of time and space."

"We kinda forget to check for her kids, though." Irvine deadpanned. "Next time we wander around a big castle like that, instead of wasting time in places like the chapel, bell tower and armoury, let's make sure we check the day-care centre too."

"Did the legends mention anything about a moron with a big gun and a bigger mouth?" Zell asked.

"Tell me." said Estu, exited. "Are any of you the great Squall Leonhart? When I was a child, I loved the legend of the fierce warrior with the soul of a lion. They say he fought with the strength of ten men, and would fight an entire army alone, even though he was a commander of hundreds of SeeDs who respected him."

"Actually, he's very overrated." countered Seifer, obviously annoyed. "Bad breath and impotent, they say."

Everyone glared at him.

"He's not with you?" Charly asked.

"No." Laguna replied. "We believe Galen abducted him and Rinoa from our time. We came here to rescue them and stop Galen from invading our time."

"This is great news!" Estu exclaimed. "The first SeeDs of legend have come to us from the past once again to save us from Ultimecia's Legacy."

"I was the one who found them!" stated Charly, exited.

"Somebody wake Eh'dje up." ordered Estu, "Then prepare for large-scale transport back to the Garden."

"The Garden?" wondered Edea aloud.

"Wait." said Seifer. "We have an injured women here, she needs medical attention."

"We have technology that can help her." replied Tomoe. "Don't worry, we'll do whatever we can to help you. Trust us, we're SeeDs."

Seifer had so many questions, but no time to ask them, as Estu pressed a series of buttons on a control panel that he wore on his arm. Everyone on the beach froze, before becoming enveloped in a golden-yellow light, that vanished, teleporting everyone to the location of the future SeeDs Garden in a heartbeat.

*~*~*

They walked through the hallways of Ultimecia Castle. If they were prisoners, they certainly weren't being treated like it. The guards the accompanied them as they walked behind Xarsk kept looking at them with a quiet fascination. Sort of like looking at a famous celebrity in a wax museum and being amazed at how real they look. They were looking at Squall and Rinoa like that. Famous characters from legend, and here they were!

"Are we prisoners here?" Rinoa asked, in character. It was just like her to come out and say it when Squall wouldn't. Xarsk glanced back at them, still walking.

"Better to think of yourselves as 'honoured guests'." Xarsk assured them. "The guards are there for your own protection. This is a dangerous world, after all, and you are both well known as the ones who defeated Lady Ultimecia."

So they _were_ celebrities, after all.

"Lord Galen will be happy to answer all your questions." Xarsk repeated her earlier statement that Galen had all the answers they needed. They just wondered if he himself would be the source of even more questions.

They walked down an unfamiliar hallway and stopped outside a set of heavy-looking oak double doors. Xarsk opened one hallway and turned to face Squall and Rinoa once more.

"Lord Galen is just having his dinner." she informed. "I will tell that you are here. He'll be happy to see you both."

She closed the door behind her with a heavy "Thud!" and left them standing there, alone with only their anxious thoughts and the silent guards.

Suddenly, Squall could hear Rinoa's voice in his head.

__

Are you anxious? she asked telepathically.

__

How long have you been able to communicate telepathically? Squall replied in thought.

__

Not long. It's something I've only been able to do recently. This way, the guards won't hear us. Nor anyone, for that matter. We're psi-linked, Squall.

Squall frowned, his face matching his thoughts. _I'm not sure I like the idea of anybody being able to read my thoughts, Rinoa._

You don't have to worry, Squall. She turned her head and smiled at him. It was so weird to hear her talking without moving her lips. _I'll only be able to hear the thoughts you want me to hear._

Squall shrugged internally. _...Okay._

They stood in front of the doors, silent in thought and speech again for a few more moments. Suddenly, Rinoa turned on the spot, snapping at him. "That wasn't funny!" she yelled, obviously miffed. Squall almost, _almost_, grinned like Irvine.

"I was just checking to see if you were still listening." he replied.

The guards exchanged glances, but said nothing.

The heavy doors opened again, both of them this time. Xarsk, having pulled them open herself, stood in the doorway then stepped to the side, gesturing for them to enter. "He will see you now."

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other one more time, then stepped into the dining room, each feeling an eerie sense of emotional deja vu, like before they had entered Ultimecia's throne room years ago.

They hadn't really known what to expect. Maybe something similar to the raven-winged demon that had sat on a throne years ago and cursed them from her position of power. Maybe even something like walking into the Presidential Mansion and seeing Alexandra in Rinoa's body cradling the dead racoon and taunting them with their eyes. Maybe they had even expected one of the great ruthless tyrants from the fantasy novels they had read when they were younger. Like a fierce-looking face set in a helmet fashioned from the skull of some terrifying beast, armour that was dark and spiked and a cloak dyed red with the blood of his enemies.

But nothing had prepared them for their first sight of Galen, and he seemed just as amazed with them as they did with him.

He stood up from were he had sat, at the end of a long dinner table, Draven and Sio on either side of him, as well as a young man with short dark hair, smoky black glasses and dressed completely in grey. There was no helmet, no cloak and no wings. He was dressed completely in black, though. The same shade of black as Squall's clothing, Rinoa noticed. His clothing was very feudal Japanese in style. Dark material was wrapped tightly around his feet, but left his toes visible. His dark trousers that met them somewhere halfway down his shins were set with two plates of ornamental black armour on either thigh. They were black with silver whorls and designs. His chest was visible underneath the dark waistcoat he wore, and his arms were bare apart from the long dark glove-like material that left his fingers free, ended just in front of the elbow and had a series of linking pieces of metal lined up along it. Rinoa could barely make out the figure of a Japanese Dragon etched into the material of his top. And finally, he most striking thing about him, the part the really threw them off-balance was his face.

He looked almost exactly like Squall.

Almost, but not quite. The shape of the chin and nose was a lot like Squall's. In fact, his entire face was a mirror for Squall's, apart from his eyes. His eyes looked a lot, no, they looked _exactly_ like Laguna's. He didn't have Squall's scar, of course. But instead, on his forehead and coming down towards his eyes, were the same reddish-purple marks that Ultimecia used to have. It was a chilling reminder of his lineage that could never be washed away. Also, where Squall's hair was a light wavy brown, Galen's was jet black. He wore it long, like Laguna. In fact, he wore it with some it coming down over half his face, just like Laguna wore it. Instead of coming down his shoulders, however, it was tied at the back and trailed long down his back. But still, it may have been a different person with a different body, but it was definitely Squall's face.

Rinoa stood with her mouth wide open, unable to speak. She was completely amazed into silence.

Squall's usual demeanour was shattered. He stood on the spot, frozen. His mouth may have been closed, but his eyes were the widest Rinoa had ever seen them. It would almost have been funny if it had been any other situation.

Galen himself was unable to keep any one particular facial expression. He looked just as amazed. His face kept flashing from disbelief, to shock, and even to that smile you get when you cant believe something so incredible. 

He walked briskly up to Squall, amazed, and jammed his face right into his. They looked at each other like one was some kind of living mirror to the other. They moved their heads slightly as they studied each other's matching features. It was quite a moment before anyone in the room spoke.

Galen eased back slowly and grinned. "There definitely _is_ a resemblance." he announced. "Wouldn't you agree, Squall Leonhart."

Squall still said nothing, lost in amazement.

"I'm inclined to agree..." Rinoa trailed off.

"How do..." Squall began, his mind remembering how to speak.

"How do I have your face?" Galen finished for him, grinning. "A very, very, _very_ long story. No one person can tell it, either. The story of you and me, Squall Leonhart, cant be told by any one person. Only by a few people spread across time who each have a part of our story. I don't even fully understand it, myself. But I have always preferred not to think about the _how_ of things, and focus more on the situations of present."

"Who _are_ you?" Squall demanded to know. "Is this some kind of trick?"

Galen walked away, as if in annoyance. He walked back to the dinner table and poured some red wine into a glass. He looked back them and yes, clearly annoyed.

"Why didn't I ask that when I laid my eyes on _you_?!" Galen riposted. "I did have a life before you walked through that door, Squall Leonhart! Not every is just some secondary character in a tale about your life! I'm a living breathing human being with my own life. You think I took your face? From my point of view, _you're_ the one who has _my_ face! So don't go around accusing my entire life of just being some set-up for a plot point in the story of _your_ life!"

He stuck his hand into the dining room fire and grabbed a flame with his bare hand. It twisted and burned in his grip, and with one clenching of his fist, the flame was crushed out of existence. Such is the power of magic.

"I'm sorry." said Squall. "I didn't mean to offend. I can see you're just as confused about all this as we are."

"I don't have the answers for who I am, Squall Leonhart." Galen replied, turning to face him, his rage gone. "So I hope you don't ask me. If I have never been able to truly figure out who I am, there's not much chance that another person will be able to. However, I'll be willing to answer any questions I can. I'm sure you both have many."

Squall opened his mouth to speak, but Rinoa got there first. "Why were we brought here?" she asked, walking around the dining table and up to Galen. "Why is this place so different to them one we remember and the world Alexandra described."

They faced each other, the firelight throwing their shadows around the room. If Squall wasn't standing behind the dining table, you would swear he was the one standing in front of Rinoa.

"Welcome!" said Galen suddenly, spreading his arms. "To the end of the world!"

Squall and Rinoa looked around. Their gaze only met Xarsk, who simply nodded.

"We are seven centuries from the era known to you as the present." Galen explained. "The Age of Ultimecia, as some have called it. You see, approximately 600-700 years ago, there was a massive war fought. It led to the collapse of most of civilisation as you know it. Historical records and ways of teaching were destroyed, and the world entered a new dark age that lasted for nearly 500 years. The only things we were able to know about your era was in legends passed down by generation to generation. Finally, after five centuries, two of the most powerful houses, the Almasy's and the De Lioncourts, prominent throughout the last five centuries began to expand and help bring enlightenment and a new level of civilisation back to the world. It was not without cost. The Almasy's were a proud family with a history of strong warriors. The De Lioncourts were more skilled with the lost arts of technology and magic. And it is true that most of the family line were Sorceresses."

Rinoa didn't need to be told that De Lioncourt Sorceresses had all been Lenore's reincarnations. She could feel the truth of it in her mind.

"Finally, there was an unavoidable war." Galen continued. "The Almasy's and the De Lioncourt's were the two leaders of a massive world-wide Armageddon that ended with the death toll of 60% of the planet's population. Lady Ultimecia, the head of the De Lioncourt family and it's last surviving member, emerged victorious. My mother's rising came with a heavy cost. The world was united under her, but in the end, there wasn't much of a world left to rule."

"I've noticed something." Squall announced. "All the guards, everyone we've seen in this castle. There is nobody under the age of 25 here. Is that true with the whole world?"

"Well spotted." Galen complimented. "You're right. There is nobody alive today over the age of 25. One of the reasons why my mother was able to emerge victorious was by killing almost everyone but the most recent-born generation. She released a disease of her own creation, one that killed anyone during or past the age of puberty, leaving only the children behind."

"Oh my God!" Rinoa gasped. "That's terrible! Why would she do that!?"

"To prevent resistance." Squall answered before Galen, comprehending it before Rinoa did. "No adults meant no-one to educate the children. No education meant that no-one would realise the truth about Ultimecia's reign and no-one would try to dispose of her."

"Knowledge is power." Galen shrugged. "So yes, just about everyone in this world is an orphan."

"When we arrived here." said Rinoa, "We appeared in Galbadia, which was covered in snow and ice, and I couldn't use my magic. And there was also this thing in the sky, this giant blanket of flame in the atmosphere..."

"Climate changes." replied Galen. "If you think a man can change in five years, can't the weather change in five hundred? It _is_ partially due to the high levels of magic that were used in the war, though. That's also why you couldn't use your magic powers there. It's called the Magi Zone. So much magic was used there during the war that it's now impossible to generate a stable magic field there. Think of it like not being able to start an engine because it's flooded, or trying to balance a surfboard on a spike, it's impossible, you'd just keep falling off, never being able to be balanced for an instant. That Magi Zone does that to magic users."

"What about the fire in the sky?"

"It's called the Harbinger." Galen explained. "The final solution against my mother's reign, unleashed soon before the last of the adults died. It is what it looks like, a giant sheet of flame covering 25% of the planet's atmosphere. Eventually, the fire will consume all the oxygen in the world, and then, that will be that. All life will die. We've been able to successfully calculate how long we have left."

"How long?" Squall asked.

Galen replied by holding up a digit. "One year. Four seasons. 12 months. 56 weeks. 392 days."

Squall and Rinoa silently wondered how people like Galen and Xarsk had been able to accept this so easily. Had children like Alexandra grown up knowing none of them would live past a certain date? Was that why she had searched for a life in the past? Or was that why Ultimecia had even begun her quest for Time Compression? No time left to rule, so why not compress _all_ of time and rule over all of it?

"So that's why you want our world?" said Squall. It was statement, not a question, deliberately putting Galen on the spot. 

"I'm trying to lead my people into a safe world, Squall!" Galen countered. "Some of us don't try to shrug off the responsibilities life throws at us. Ultimecia ruled the world, and as a result of which, the people of this world looked to _this_ castle for leadership. And where Ultimecia gave them damnation, I will give them salvation."

"What about Alexandra?" Rinoa asked.

"She was like Squall." Galen described, spitting out the memory of his dead sister like someone who has just found half a worm in their apple. "She ran from the responsibility life threw at her. She was supposed to be the first heir to the throne. Instead, she ran away to the past. And she died there. I guess it was only fitting."

"It can't have been easy for you..." sighed Rinoa. "A child growing up in a large castle like this all alone. Mother and sister both gone, and no father."

"This castle was old and dangerous." Galen replied. "So I ran away for a while. Down one of the chains and out into the world. Everyone knew who I was, from the markings on my face. And when I was out in the dying world, I found that I was the last of the descendants of Hyne. The last to bear the power. I was The Omega of legend."

"What did you do?" Rinoa asked.

"When I was old enough, I returned to my mother's castle. I began to repair it, with my bare hands at first, but soon, others saw that the lights were on in Ultimecia's castle again, and many arrived to help build a new reign. My people not only rebuilt the castle, but also even expanded it in places. And now, they trust in me to deliver them into an era of peace and beauty, away from this dying one. Your era."

"You're planning an invasion!" shouted Squall.

"No!" Galen shouted back. Rinoa noticed their voices were also similar, only Galen's had a British/Australian regality to his accent, whereas Squall spoke with little or no discernible accent. "It's not an invasion, Squall. It will be a calm entrance through the temporal rift that the people of your era will provide us with. Once there, we will establish a society on one of the deserted continents. Centra, or Southern Trabia. This is _not_ an invasion!"

Squall gave no reply. He would believe Galen. For now.

"I've surrounded myself with the finest protection and servitude loyalty can buy." Galen announced, highlighting the others in the room. "Xarsk, my captain of the guard, whom you know. You also know Draven, my knight and I believe you've met Sio, the chief engineer. And the silent one," he said, indicating the one in dark glasses is Reeves, the fastest gunfighter and the best shot in the whole world. My bodyguard. They are my 'New Angels Of Promise'."

"I still have so many other questions." said Rinoa. "About this place, for one thing. And why are we here?"

"You're here because I wanted to see you both." Galen said, smiling. "Your era is going through some troubling times, and I don't want to see you end up the victims of it. You're here as my guests, and for protection."

"As for this place." said Xarsk. "Why don't I give you the 50 Gil tour?"

"Yes." said Galen, answering for Squall and Rinoa, in case they might have said otherwise. "I have affairs of state that demand my attention, but my captain of the guard, Xarsk, will gladly show you around."

"Shall we?" asked Xarsk,, holding her hand out in the direction of the door. Rinoa walked out of the room, followed by Squall, who turned to look back at Galen before leaving, who smiled. Xarsk closed the door behind her.

"Well, what did you think?" asked Galen.

"He certainly looks like you." grumbled Sio, having told him this before. "But when do I get to pay him back for cutting off my hand?!?"

"Just be thankful that I've decided against cutting off your head to keep you silent." Galen replied, instantly silencing him."

"Well, if he tries anything." said Reeves, speaking for the first time, loading a bullet into the chamber of one of the numerous guns that were tied to various points on his body. "He'll have to go through me first."

"As for Rinoa..." said Galen walking away. "Is it my imagination, or is she not beautiful?"

"On that." Draven replied. "I'm sure you and Squall can both agree."

***

"How does the island stay in the air?" Rinoa asked, as Xarsk showed them around.

They were standing on a balcony at the back of a castle, looking out over the dark empty sea.

"Lady Ultimecia used components and technology from the legendary Lunatic Pandora to build this castle and keep it airborne. The chains anchor us to the ground and prevent the whole island from crashing into the Esthar coastline."

"What powers it?" Squall asked. "The island, I mean. Where do you get the power for the lamps and the fires and such?"

"A source of natural gas at the very heart of the island." Xarsk replied. "We've tapped it, and we use the gas as the island's power source. You were probably very surprised when you came here the first time. You were probably expecting something so futuristic it would make the legendary Esthar look primitive. But we did only just come out of a dark age that ended about 200 years ago. We have lots of incredibly advanced technology, but all we have is old materials and buildings to live in. So it's kind of an eclectic mix."

Rinoa looked out across the sea again. She was finding it hard to read the minds of the people in this era. But she could tell that although they were answering their questions, they were also keeping other things from them on purpose. Xarsk wasn't lying to them, she was just avoiding certain truths.

"Come on, I'll show you the caves." she announced.

"All these caves are man-made." Xarsk explained, in that tone of voice common to all tour guides. "They are completely man-made, and were never part of Ultimecia's design plans. These are the bowels of the island. It's where most of the castle's inhabitants sleep, and where we power the island."

The caves were hot and felt like a furnace. Sure enough, the rocks looked a burnt-red colour. As they walked past the furnaces, engines and generators, some of the workers would look at them and then continue on with what they were doing. Squall and Rinoa noticed that several of the workers were not exactly human. Some of them had glowing eyes, or extra arms like Sio. A few had rudimentary claws and horns. One or two had primitive wings. There was even one young kid with a tail.

"What's wrong with these people?" Rinoa asked Xarsk.

"Mutants." Xarsk replied. "A by-product of the chemical and biological weapons used in the war. They have some qualities of monsters in their genetic make-up. People like Sio, you know. But humans and mutations work together here for a better world."

The young boy with the tail, who couldn't have been any older than 15, broke away from his workstation and walked beside Squall. Squall glanced down at him for an instant, and mentally shrugged him out of existence.

"Are you really the great Squall Leonhart?!" the boy asked.

Squall moaned internally. If Ultimecia was the reincarnation of Lenore, this boy had to be the reincarnation of Clay Stripe. So it seems it's not just Death & Taxes that are a constant, but Death, Taxes and Complete Morons.

"My name is Sidan!" announced the boy, as if Squall was writing a book. He had badly-combed hair like Ziggy Stardust, and a chin that would put Jay Leno to shame. The way his tail constantly flipped and twitched was also proving to be an irritation.

"Wow, you must be Squall Leonhart!" exclaimed the boy. "They say you're a great hero! I'm going to be a hero someday too. Is that Rinoa Heartilly? Wow, she's pretty! Is it true she's really a princess? I'd love to marry a princess. Isnt that what a hero is supposed to do? Marry the princess?"

Sidan didn't see Squall rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to be famous throughout the world for all my deeds." Sidan continued, blissfully unaware that the dialogue was actually pretty much a monologue. "I'm gonna be a hero then marry the princess and be famous."

"It's nothing like that, Sidan" Squall countered, using the same tone on him as he did on Clay. "You can be a hero and the entire world doesn't have to know about it. And just because you save a woman, it doesn't mean she's automatically obliged to fall in love with you and marry you. You shouldn't be such a chauvinist. And besides, what great deeds have you done? Being a hero is more than just flashing around a big sword like some damn fool."

"Deeds?" Sidan parroted. "Ummmm....I was in a play once. And, uh, I don't have a big sword yet. Ummm...I've got a dagger, though."

It was clear now that Sidan was rapidly becoming irritating, awkward and unsightly. The human equivalent of a visible panty line. but it never dawned on Squall that he was just about to prove incredibly useful, and in the long run, set in motion a chain of events that would save the world.

"And just how do you plan on becoming this great hero?" said Squall in a tone that indicated how annoyed he was.

"I'm gonna be a great war hero on Galen's army." Sidan replied with all the innocence in the world. That made Squall stop dead in his tracks, turn and look at him.

"What did you say?"

"I'm gonna be a great war hero on Galen's army." Sidan repeated. "Everyone is going to be part of the army. Galen's going to lead us to this new world where we can all be free, of course, we'll have to fight for it, but Galen has promised that the enemy will go without a fight."

"How do you know this?" Squall asked, grabbing him.

"There's this place I go to where I can hear them talking." Sidan explained. "I found it because I'm real good at finding hidden places in this castle. The other mutants make fun of me by calling me "monkey-boy" or "rat-tail" but I don't mind. It's what makes me special."

Squall looked around quickly.

"Show me this place."

***

Sidan was so pleased with himself that a great hero like Squall Leonhart had taken an interest in his life. This would _definitely_ impress the babes, no doubt about it.

"I know our world is cold, dark and dying." said Sidan, still the only one talking as they crawled through a narrow crack in the caves. "But all my life I've been wishing the world was different. I know there's lot's of suffering in the world, but if it was different, nobody would suffer, right?"

Squall thought about it for a moment, deciding it was a stupid attitude to go through life with. "No, Sidan, it would take a miracle, no, an act of God to change the world. And you shouldn't waste the only life you're given wishing for a different one."

"Don't you ever wish for things to be different with your life?" Sidan asked, stopping.

"No." Squall replied coldly, urging Sidan to keep climbing.

"What? Don't you wish that you had quit SeeD, then you and princess Rinoa could have got married, settled down and had a nice life together. If things were different, you could have done that."

"What about the fire?" Squall asked.

"What fire?"

"The one that swept through our home two weeks after our wedding. Killed us both."

"That wouldn't have happened!!"

"How do you know?"

Sidan fell silent as he thought about Squall's logic.

"People shouldn't wish for things to be different, Sidan." Squall explained. "When you do that, you don't know what you're wishing for, so people should just accept what life they're given. There aren't many paths to choose. Most of the time, there's only one. From the limited possibilities people face, the choices they make take them through life. That's why people should value the path they choose. They should hold true to the path that _had_ to be taken."

"Wow, that's a cool philosophy." said Sidan. "Who said that?"

"Irvine Kinneas."

They crawled along in silence until Squall saw light up ahead. Squall pulled himself up towards it. There was a crack in the cavern wall. Peeking through it, Squall could see into what looked like some kind of briefing room. Galen sat at the head of a table; his "New Angels Of Promise" as he called them all sat around the table, bar Xarsk.

"I sent helicopters out to search the area." Reeves reported. "We found wreckage and debris floating in the water. Some of it has managed to wash ashore on the Esthar coastline. We found footprints in the sand and other signs of survivors, but we couldn't find them anywhere."

"So SeeD got to them first." frowned Galen.

__

Huh? Squall wondered. _SeeD? SeeD is still here in this era? What else is Galen not telling us?_

"The missiles, however, worked like a charm." continued Reeves. "We fired them into the rift just as the Garden was coming through from the other side."

"The Garden itself?" Galen asked.

"500 feet below sea level." Reeves replied.

"Excellent." said Galen, smiling and standing up. "_Excellent_! Now all three Garden's have been destroyed. My mother would be proud. SeeD is at it's weakest, too. SeeD has had its forces divided completely in two. Those stuck in the past, and those stuck here. And the SeeDs that are here should not prove a problem. Even with twice their power they wouldn't be able to mount a successful raid on this castle."

Everyone at the table nodded. "What is the current situation in the past world?" Galen asked Draven.

"Well, you said it yourself." Draven reported. "All three Garden's have been destroyed. SeeD is divided in two, the forces here and the forces there. And the forces there are spread very thin. Trabia barely has a system of government, let alone a defense force that could put up any fight. Esthar is still in political ruin, with all the sections of government and the army still trying to work out where their loyalties lie. The only real powers left are Balamb and Galbadia. The Galbadians are having their hands full with the relief effort of the Galbadia Garden massacre. The massacre itself has taken severe toll on the nations morale too. If we take Galbadia first, Balamb will not be able to stand against us."

__

So he is planning an invasion... thought Squall.

"And the temporal rift is ours, too." Sio pointed out. "We should have no problem sending an army or more missiles through. By the time SeeD realize that the invasion has begun, they wont be able to do anything to stop it."

"All in due time." said Galen. "All in due time."

Squall had heard enough, and began to crawl back down.

***

Squall and Sidan dropped back down into normal system of caves, just as Xarsk and Rinoa rounded the corner.

"Squall, there you are!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Where were you, we looked all over?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Sidan asked.

"Yeah." Squall replied.

"Tell you what?" Xarsk asked.

"Sidan just wanted to show me how this all works." lied Squall, knowing Galen trusted Xarsk, which meant more than likely that she was aware of the plans for the invasion.

"Oh, okay." said Xarsk, her voice not revealing her suspicion. "What would like to see now?"

"Actually," Rinoa said, speaking before Squall could, having read his mind. "We'd like to go back to our rooms. We've heard a lot and now we need to just try to take this all in."

"I understand." Xarsk replied. "I'll lead you back to your room."

"Nice talking to you, Mister Leonhart!" Sidan called, waving after him. Squall didn't wave back, but Sidan was nonetheless thrilled. Just wait 'til the babes hear about _this_.

***

Squall made sure the door was locked, and the sound of Xarsk's footsteps on the marble floor was long in the distance.

"So you know." said Squall, turning away from the door to face Rinoa.

"Yes." Rinoa replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Squall admitted. "I don't know if there's anything we _can_ do. Despite anything Galen said, we're obviously here because we're his prisoners. That's why he wanted us here, because he didn't want us to be killed in the invasion!"

"Actually, I think he just wants me here." Rinoa stated.

"I know." agreed Squall. "He never meant for me to come here with you. He wants you here for something. Hell if I know what it is."

"Have you ever heard of the Alpha and the Omega?" Rinoa asked.

"I know _of_ them." answered Squall. "I never read the bible of Hyne."

"In the final pages, there's a prophecy that the first to bear the power of the Sorceress, the Alpha, Hyne, will do battle at the end of the world with the last to bear the power, the Omega. The outcome of this battle is supposed to change the world forever, or end it."

"What does that mean exactly?"

Rinoa shrugged. "All I know is Hyne is inside me, and that's probably the reason Galen wants me here."

"Well he also has me here." Squall stated. "And I'm not going to let him hurt you!"

"I'm not the one in danger here, Squall. From what you've heard, our world is."

"So how do we stop it?" Squall asked.

"Are we the only ones here who can?"

Squall sat down on the bed as Rinoa continued to slowly pace around the room, frowning in thought.

"SeeD is still here, in this time." Squall informed her. "But they don't seem to be putting up a decent battle against Galen. From the looks of things, they won't be able to stop the invasion."

"Can we get in contact with them? From the sound of it, Seifer, Quistis and the others are here with them."

"We couldn't contact them without Galen knowing about it." dismissed Squall. "And if the others are here, they're sure to have taken heavy damage from the Garden's destruction. I think they're in hiding."

"So that's it?!" Rinoa refused to believe it. "We just sit here while Galen leads his people into an invasion of our world as he promised?!"

Squall blinked as the spark of an idea ignited in his mind. Of course, it was so simple. Galen was the head of this entire force. Cut off the head and the body dies.

"We wouldn't be able to stop the invasion by ourselves." Squall announced to her, standing up. "But I can stop Galen leading the invasion. With him gone, he won't be able to lead them, and their forces will fall apart. Cut off the head, the body dies. That will disrupt them enough to let us get in contact with SeeD and save our era."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rinoa asked, already knowing it, but needing clear confirmation.

Squall looked out the window, back to Rinoa, then out the window again. Time to take the path that has to be taken.

"I have to kill Galen."

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Authors Notes; Yes, I am aware that the length of year is different, but bear in mind that these people live on another planet, okay? Anyway, next chapter, a big twist in the tale, I promise!


	18. Chapter XVI; Chimera

"Ordinary Nocturne"

One breath tears operatic rents in these partitions,  
Destroys the pivots of eroded roofs,  
Dispels the limits of the hearth,  
Makes casements disappear.  
  
Along the vine I came,  
Using a gargoyle as a footrest,  
And into this carriage which shows its age  
In convex windowpanes, in rounded panels,  
In torturous upholstery.  
  
Hearse of my lonely sleep,  
Shepherd's cart of my stupidity...  
The vehicle spins on the grass of an overgrown highway;  
In a blemish high on the right window  
Revolve pale lunar fictions, breasts and leaves.  
  
A very dark green and a very dark blue blot out the image.  
We unhitch and unharness beside a patch of gravel.  
  
- Here we will whistle for storms, for Sodoms and Solymans,  
For wild beasts and armies.

****

- Arthur Rimbaud

Chapter XVI; "Chimera"

"You can't!" Rinoa pleaded.

"Look, it's something I have to do." Squall tried to explain. "What's that thing we said once? Sometimes the right thing to do isn't the right thing to do, but it still has to be done. And I have to be the one to do it."

"I agree that Galen needs to be stopped." said Rinoa. "But murder isn't the way, Squall. You couldn't sit by and let me become the cruel Hyne and I sure as hell can't sit around and watch you commit an act of murder."

"Part of being a SeeD means you have to do some damn distasteful things." said Squall. "It doesn't mean we have to feel good about it."

"You quit SeeD."

Squall looked out the window. "I may have quit the organization, but a SeeD isn't just a job title. It's something you are. I can take off the uniform and hand in the equipment, but in the end, you're still a SeeD because it's what you've been trained to be."

"There must be some other way to stop him!" cried Rinoa, making sure the subject stayed on topic.

"Like how?" Squall asked. "Just sit around and hope for a miracle? Acts of men are better than acts of god, you know that, Rinoa. This is the only opportunity we'll get. If we miss it, the whole world could pay for it. I'm not happy about doing it, but fate is pointing the finger at me. Not the first time."

"You're trying to justify murder." Rinoa stated.

"No, I'm not." replied Squall. "It's dirty, evil and a sin, but it's something I have to do."

"And what about your soul?" Rinoa asked. "We've been through so much together, and we've always managed to get through it as ourselves. Now, you're going to sacrifice your soul to save the world, huh? Do you think I can just sit by knowing you're going to tarnish your soul with an act of murder? You're going to become just as bad as him!"

"That may be, but there's no other way out of this!" Squall replied. "It has to be done, and unfortunately, I have to be the one to do it. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

Rinoa ran her hands through her hair, and stared at her reflection in the table mirror. "I know it's something fate is forcing you to do." she said. "But how am I supposed to sit here tonight, knowing you're going to do it."

"I don't know either." said Squall, sitting down on the bed. "Look, when it's over and done with, we'll escape from this place. I'll go do it, I'll come and get you, and we'll get out of here."

Rinoa blinked and looked over at him. His look was pretty serious, even for Squall.

"When it's done, we'll get out of here." Squall repeated. "We'll escape and go find the others. Garden is still here in this time, after all."

"So you've got everything figured out." Rinoa sighed. "Except for me."

"What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"What about my feelings?" Rinoa explained. "Have you thought about how I'm supposed to feel, knowing you're going to do this?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me." said Rinoa, uncharacteristically sarcastic.

Squall knelt in front of her and looked up into her eyes. "Every single time I've ever gone on a mission." he admitted. "And if each one was going to be my last, I always thinking about how you would think of me."

He stood up and turned around. There, he'd said it. He'd gone and bared his soul for her. Wasn't that what she always wanted? Wasn't that the hug on the Ragnarok he'd never given her? Wasn't that the first night in FH where she had asked him to talk more about himself? Well there, she had it now. Like pulling off a Band-Aid, he'd put it off as much as he could until he just got it over with, quick and painful.

He felt her arms wrap around him.

"Just promise me one thing." Rinoa asked.

"Sure."

"Wait until I'm asleep." she requested. "I don't want to be awake knowing you're out there doing it. I don't want to know. So wait until I'm asleep. Please, just do this for me?"

"...Okay." he agreed.

***

Night hung like a thick blanket over Ultimecia Castle, turning the natural graying darkness of the castle into a cluster of dark shapes poking out of complete pitch-blackness. Rain pelted down hard, battering against turrets and running down walls and windows in its ceaseless attack. Run-off water gushed down drains and splattered against sinister gargoyles.

Squall looked out the window from where he lay. Evil shadows were cast into the room, rippling and moving as the water cascaded against the glass. Not a night for man or beast. But the darkness seemed to be calling to Squall, beckoning him to be both. Tonight, the lion must leave it's cage, the darkness meant to say to him. Wildness, darkness, savage wild and untamed. Tonight, Squall Leonhart, you throw off the mask of a man that you wear. Tonight, you are the black lion that roars in your heart. And you will roar tonight. You will return to your wild essence, at one with the pure blind fury of the elements, the rage of nature. You, Squall Leonhart, the young man with no family. Your nature has always been the replacement for the family you never needed.

A thunderclap exploded loudly overhead, and Squall rose from the bed. He looked back to his left. Rinoa was asleep. She'd taught to live in "now or never, do or die.". Time to live by her words once more.

Squall walked silently across the room and looked in the wardrobe and dresser, searching for particulars among the many garments Galen's people had supplied for them. He found a pair of combat boots with cushioned "silent soles". Perfect. Squall searched for all the black clothes he could find. Anything a shade higher would be useless. He took Griever from it's case at the foot of the bed and wrapped it in dark material from a dressing gown he had torn and wrapped to precision, forming a makeshift sheathe. Finally, tying on a black headband to keep his hair out of his eyes, he was ready.

He walked to the window and looked over at Rinoa sleeping one last time.

__

"When it's done, we'll get out of here. We'll escape and go find the others." he remembered his words to her.

He opened the windows, stepped out onto the balcony, into the rain, and embraced the night.

Rinoa heard the windows close, and opened her eyes. She had been unable to sleep, knowing what she knew. Galen was evil. He was going to invade her world. He was a tyrant, plain and simple. He deserved to die. But did Squall deserve to kill? It wasn't fair on her, and it wasn't fair on Squall. 

The evil of Ultimecia was everywhere in this place. It hangs around corners and shadows, an aura. Like stagnant air. Ultimecia was dead and gone, but her soul still resided in this castle. And all who enter must pay a toll. Her evil showed everywhere. In the hallways, on the faces of the gargoyles, on the pictures in the galleries, in the very architecture. Her evil infected everywhere. It hung around Galen the most, Rinoa could tell. She saw how Galen looked at her. No different from the way Squall or Seifer, and to a certain extent, even Irvine did. Galen had feelings for her. But that air around him. That stagnant aura of a dead witch surrounded him, screaming and spitting it's hatred toward her. Screaming in Galen's ears to hate her. The evil infected Galen, which in turn affected everyone who served under him. Now, it was trying to twist fate to force Squall into it's poisonous grasp. Evil begets evil. 

No, Rinoa couldn't just lie there and do nothing whilst that shadowed soul of a dead witch tried to conspire with fate into tarnished the heart of the only man she ever loved with an act of murder. No way. Squall had to be saved.

Rinoa got up and hurriedly dressed herself.

***

Squall was perched on the roof in a crouching position. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the turrets and gargoyles in it's sinister strobe light. Thunder bellowed angrily overhead, declaring it's rage to the world. Rain pelted down so hard on the rooftiles around Squall, it sounded like the hammering feet of a flamenco dancer.

Squall stood up, closing his eyes and took in a deep breath as the rain washed over him and the entire castle in pounding waves. Squall opened his eyes, let the breath out. And ran.

"The Hanging Garden"

Creatures kissing in the rain  
Shapeless in the dark again  
In the hanging garden  
Please don't speak  
In the hanging garden  
No one sleeps  
  
Catching haloes on the moon  
Gives my hands the shapes of angels  
In the heat of the night  
The animals scream  
In the heat of the night  
Walking into a dream...  
  
Fall fall fall fall  
Into the walls  
Jump jump out of time  
Fall fall fall fall  
Out of the sky  
Cover my face as the animals cry  
  
Creatures kissing in the rain  
Shapeless in the dark again  
In a hanging garden  
Change the past  
In a hanging garden  
Wearing furs  
And masks  
  
Fall fall fall fall  
Into the walls  
Jump jump out of time  
Fall fall fall fall  
Out of the sky  
Cover my face as the animals die  
In the hanging garden  


- Robert Smith, The Cure

Squall jumped, sailing off the roof in a perfect swan dive. He flipped over, straightening himself out and landing perfectly on a turret with the grace of a cat. He knew his way around. He'd been here long before, and his sense of direction was second to none. Pressing his back against the wall, he walked across the narrow ridge and perched himself between the wings of some fearsome nameless sabretooth gargoyle. Rain slicked his hair, black and wet. Lightning in the distance threw the sky into a brilliant daylight for 1/500th of a second. The flash cast Squall's silouhette far, the shape of a dark man perched on a gargoyle. The castle had tainted the hero of Garden into a man with murder in mind, through no fault of his own. When faced with a situation like this, most people would wish for someone else to do it in their stead, and then condemn those that do. What they don't understand is, being a SeeD means you _are_ that one who has do some damn distasteful things that others have the luxury of choosing to wash their hands of.

"I'm on my own again." Squall whispered into the night, alone with only his thoughts. 

__

Here I am again, doing things all by myself. But what's that saying? "You want something done right...

He should have focussed more on the task in hand instead of doing what he hated most; Think.

__

But that's all my life has been, anyway. Selphie's right, life is just up and down. he thought. He looked at his gloved hands. Reincarnated hands, on a reincarnated body. A Dead Man Walking. _I used to be alive. Then I came back, and that new life was pathetic. Nobody asks to be born. I was the first to. And for five hard years I regretted that decision. But now I'm back with her. What's done is done, Squall. Leave it alone, don't regret it._

A cold blast of rain rushed over him.

__

And this now, why do this? he asked himself. _Because when left to grow, things like this turn into dangerous situations. It's a surgical strike. Not like I haven't killed dictators or high-ranking officials before, is it? But, still, why do I feel tied to Galen, more than just by a matching face? There's something else. Something else I'm not supposed to know about. Yeah, just trust that bastard Fate to point the finger at me once again. Well fine. I've got no problem being chess piece of the world. Just stay out of my life and let me do things my way._

Squall changed his perch into a bracing position. Enough thought. Just do it. Like pulling off a Band-Aid. Hesitate first then do it in one quick and painful motion, then go get Rinoa and escape. The invasion is put on hiatus, the good guys regroup, beat the bad guys, and everyone goes home for jelly & ice cream and the sappy ending.

Squall bounded off the gargoyle and sailed silently through the air with the kind of flawless grace that most ballet dancers pray for. Tonight, a black angel was going to descend from Heaven to kill a demon, with the methods employed by a devil. His hand shot out and caught on of the many spires. He flipped around it and launched his body towards a lower rooftop. He somersaulted out straight and landed on both feet with as little noise as possible. Squall Leonhart, record setter in Balamb Garden's gymnastics program 7 years ago. Unbroken.

He found what he was looking for quickly enough; A skylight. He prised it open effortlessly and dropped inside, pulling it shut behind him.

Sure enough, this was the part of the castle where Galen's chambers were. Three guards stood by the doors. Tow mutations and a human. One had a gilled neck and the other had rudimentary claws instead of fingers. Aside from that, they looked human for the most part. Two of the guards stood in front of the bedrooms heavy double-doors while the third paced the hallways. Squall lifted himself back up into the shadows and waited.

The first guard was almost finished his sweep of the hallways on this floor. He didn't understand why there was such small security on tonight, but his was no to reason why, as they say. As he turned the last corner, he saw a damp patch on the marble floor. He knelt down to inspect it, and felt a drop of water splash onto his forehead from above. He looked up and saw the black figure descend open him.

Squall dropped from his perch as soon as the guard looked up. His knee struck him heavy in the shoulder whistle he brought his elbow cracking into the guard's head, knocking him unconscious. No sound other than the guards frightened gasp had been uttered. Squall dragged him back into the shadows.

"Simon?" called one of the door guards, hearing the noise. "Simon?" He motioned for his comrade to wait by the doors while he went to investigate the sound.

Squall balanced his perch, holding himself upside-down above one of the dimly lit hallways many doors. He waited for the guard's footsteps to get closer and closer to the doorway underneath him. Finally, he saw the shadow on the floor and reacted in the split instant. He let gravity do it's work and his body swing down through the open doorway, both feet hammering swiftly into the guards chest before he knew what hit him. The guard hit the ground hard, out cold.

The final guard had heard the noises. So, this was it. He was in a state of confusion over what to do now, where to go, whom to call. He was alone. He was fully aware now of how empty the hallways felt at this time of night, and how this castle always gave him the creeps. Maybe it was something in the air.

He was so anxious, he didn't even think of looking to his right as Squall creeped up on him silently. A second later, he was caught in a sleeper-hold and passed out just as quick. Squall made sure to take his gun and some of the grenades the guard carried, just in case he might need them.

The guards were defeated. The path between Squall and the sleeping Galen was clear. Squall opened the doors silently and slipped inside.

Sure enough, there was the bed at the far end of the room. Under the covers, a sleeping form. Galen.

Squall looked around for possible booby traps or surveillance cameras. None in sight, but that didn't mean there was none there. Squall pulled the safety pin from a grenade but kept the tab safely closed in his fist. He wedged it firmly against the bottom of the door. A back-up, in case anyone came running in behind him. He then crept towards the bed, even holding his breath for fear a single sound might give him away. Galen must have extremely high senses if he bears the power of the Sorceress, even when asleep.

Squall pulled Griever from it's sheathe, it's silver blade glinting off the lightning. Finally, Squall, stood beside the bed. Sure enough, there was Galen, sleeping like a baby, only some of his black hair visible between the blankets and the pillow.

Squall closed his eyes, drew himself up to his full height and raised the mighty gunblade up above his head.

The moment called upon him to strike. For who, it didn't care. For Garden, for the world, for Rinoa, for himself, it didn't matter. Fate's tension was at boiling point. It didn't care about the reasons why, history seemed to demand this moment.

The gunblade was heavy in Squall's arms. He literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Would he do it? Would the blow come, would he strike? The fates of an entire planet, the life of a tyrant with a copy of Squall's face, the heart of the woman he loved and his very soul rested upon this moment. Thunder pounded overhead. No, Squall realized it was his heart, pounding like a jackhammer. Could he do it? Zell called it "the measure of a man.". Irvine called it "courage in your convictions.". Seifer called it having balls. The fact rested on whether Squall had it. 

Will you do it, Squall Leonhart? Will you strike?

Squall opened his eyes. He felt the entire force of the gunblade and this life-altering moment in his hands.

Suddenly, the figure under the blanket stirred, and the lights in the room came on full blast, blinding him for that one instant.

He looked at the person who pulled back the sheets. No, not Galen! Rinoa! She looked up at him, her eyes red with silent tears, and her face a mask of sorrow.

"I'm sorry." she cried. "I couldn't let you..."

The sorrow that broke her heart stole her voice from her. Squall almost dropped the gunblade, letting his arms fall to his sides. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide in shock, surprise, disbelief and confusion thrown together into one solitary strange emotion that spun him completely off-balance.

They both turned as the heavy double-doors crashed open, accompanied by the sounds of shouting and gunshots.

***

Rinoa moved quickly through the halls. Time was _not_ on her side. She couldn't believe she was doing this. In order to save Squall's soul, she had to save Galen's life. It didn't even bear thinking about. This wasn't the first time Fate had been cruel to her and Squall. They were more than just characters in a play. They were just two young people in love, and the world around them constantly kept throwing them into circumstances they didn't deserve, making them do things they didn't want to or never should have.

__

Sometimes the right thing to do isn't the right thing to do.

Much as it killed her, this was something she had to stop. Originally, Squall had no choice but to sit by on the sidelines and watched as she became the cruel Hyne. It had been a long and hard struggle to fight her way back and find she was Rinoa Heartilly again. It was a struggle she wouldn't wish on her worst enemies. And there was no way she could wish it on Squall. She couldn't just sit back and watch while he became just as dark as Galen. Anyone Squall had ever killed, it had either been through self-defense, defense of another, or because he had been ordered to. Never once had it been pre-meditated. But now, that's what it was. Pre-meditated murder, just like what Galen had done to the SeeDs of Galbadia Garden and countless others who had opposed him. Maybe Galen's first murder had weighed heavily on him, but murder is one of those things that become easier the more you do it, like riding a bike. And, like riding a bike, you never forget.

This place had an aura of death and evil about it, that only she could see. It tainted the soul of all who entered it's halls. It had been waiting for Squall and Rinoa for centuries, and was now focussing all the strength of it's darkness on them. Rinoa was powerful enough to keep it away from her, like she was safely protected by a bubble, but Squall was nowhere near as powerful to prevent himself being tainted by this place,

Rinoa found the door to the great library, guarded by two of Galen's soldiers.

"I need to see him." she told them. "Let me in."

The guards looked at each other, having been to told to refuse anyone who wished to disturb Galen.

"Let her in." came Galen's voice from inside the library.

He stood up, his back to the doors as they opened, and grinned as he heard her voice.

"Galen." Rinoa began. "I need to talk to you." She could feel it once more, that black shadow, the darkness that kept itself close to him, the specter of his devil mother.

"I also need to talk to you, Rinoa." replied Galen, turning around. "I need to warn you, about Squall."

Rinoa was a little taken aback by this. "What do mean?" she asked.

"This is the great library." Galen announced. "When my mother took over, she outlawed reading and writing, and confiscated all books her forces could find. But, she was a patron of the arts, and didn't believe in the burning of books, so she kept them all here. Here, in this vast depository, lies many hundreds of books from all over time. And you and Squall are in quite a few."

"What?" Rinoa didn't believe it.

Galen held out his hand, and a large book flung out of it's shelves and into his hand. He placed it down on the table. It was an ancient, dusty old damaged volume.

"This book is full of the legends of your time." Galen explained. "You and Squall feature prominently. However, most of the pages are missing or unreadable. Shortly after the part with the legend of Squall's resurrection, things become very difficult to follow. There are some who know the legends off by heart that don't need this book, and then there are those like myself."

Galen sat down and looked at her.

"I don't care how the story ends, Rinoa." he said. "I'm more concerned about the earlier chapters, and the beginnings. I feel for you, I really do. You're an innocent victim in all of this, Hyne's proxy. But Squall and I, we're different. Hyne's machinations have forced us to finally face each other. We were meant to come face to face, but you are just an innocent bystander. And I fear that the one to blame for your troubles, is Squall."

"Squall?!?"

"Yes!" shouted Galen. "Squall has ruined your whole life, Rinoa. He is the one to blame, the one responsible for all that has gone wrong with your life. If you had never met him, your life would have been much happier. It's his fault you became a Sorceress so many years ago. Do not forget, when my sister possessed you, he was the one who took matters of the world and your well being into his own hands. Were it not for him, Hyne would never have even awakened. And he was the one who took you to Esthar, was he not?"

Rinoa didn't like Galen's logic. Sure, if things had been different and she had never met Squall, a lot of circumstances of her life would have been different. If she had never met Squall, she would never have become a Sorceress. If she had never met Squall, maybe a whole lot of things would have been happier for her. But then again, _she would never have met Squall_. And the happiness his love gave her, she wouldn't trade for any other kind, which paled in comparison.

"What are you getting at?" Rinoa asked coldly, her voice not betraying her thoughts.

"Squall wants you to think of him as a lion." said Galen. "Proud and powerful, yet noble and brave. Nothing could be further from his true nature, Rinoa. Squall isn't a lion. He is a chimera, a beast with the head of a lion and the body of a serpent. He has twisted and manipulated you for his own selfish needs, like my mother twisted Seifer Almasy's dreams to suit her goals, he has twisted your love for him to suit his own goals. He is responsible for all that has gone wrong with your life. You should know about his dark materials."

__

What about all that's gone right with my life? Rinoa thought. _Squall is responsible for that._

"Do you really think someone as cold and deceptive like that is capable of love?" Galen asked.

__

Are you talking about Squall or yourself? thought Rinoa.

"He is the one who has ruined your whole life."

It now sickened Rinoa that to save Squall's soul, she also had to save Galen's life.

"Now." he said, standing up. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Rinoa hesitated now. This was going to be one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

"Is there something I should know?" Galen asked.

***

Some time later, Rinoa was in Galen's bed, waiting for Squall. She had chosen this. This was to be her punishment, to have to look into the eyes of the love she was betraying. It was so cruel and unfair to her, and to Squall too. That the only way to save him was to betray him. Would they ever be able to forgive themselves for what they were each doing?

She was crying, as quietly as possible. It would have been sheer poetry were her tears to give her away and reveal herself.

She felt his presence, hearing him walk into the room. So, this was it. This was the moment where she would look into his eyes, and he would see her there, betraying him. Then what would happen? Unbeknownst to Galen, she planned to have them both escape. Galen believes she would simply hand Squall over to him, but no. She would escape with him, just like Squall planned, and they would leave this place and go find the others as intended. The ramifications of their actions they would have to face together. They would have to face each other.

Squall opened his eyes. He felt the entire force of the gunblade and this life-altering moment in his hands.

Suddenly, the figure under the blanket stirred, and the lights in the room came on full blast, blinding him for that one instant.

He looked at the person who pulled back the sheets. No, not Galen! Rinoa! She looked up at him, her eyes red with silent tears, and her face a mask of sorrow.

"I'm sorry." she cried. "I couldn't let you..."

The sorrow that broke her heart stole her voice from her. Squall almost dropped the gunblade, letting his arms fall to his sides. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide in shock, surprise, disbelief and confusion thrown together into one solitary strange emotion that spun him completely off-balance.

They both turned as the heavy double-doors crashed open, accompanied by the sounds of shouting and gunshots.

The guards burst into the room, firing wildly. On pure instinct alone, Squall grabbed Rinoa and pulled her down behind the large bed whilst drawing his gun in one simultaneous movement. The grenade by the side of the door, freed from it's wedge exploded, taking out the guards. More were on their way however, as the sounds of heavy running footfalls came echoing up the halls, as did the guards barking orders to each other.

Rinoa looked through her tear-rimmed eyes as Squall pulled a G-type incendiary grenade from his clothing. He pulled the tab off with his teeth and through it through the burning doors. Rinoa heard the charge building up and ducked again as it blew, taking out the entire hallway outside, causing debris to rain down on them.

The explosion shook the entire castle, so that even those living in the island's tunnels felt it. Klaxon sirens flared whilst red lights flashed the alert status to all. "Warning! Level 42!" was the readout on all security terminals. Guards ran everywhere, grabbing machine guns and running towards Galen's quarters. Galen himself was sitting calmly in the throne room, hands crossed at a point just in front of his mouth as he watched everything intently, Draven by his side.

An entire castle was out for Squall's blood.

Squall heard a second battalion already closing in on their position. He grabbed Rinoa by the wrist and ran, no time to even think. They ran for what was left of the doors, now a gaping hole in the wall. A guard stepped out and pointing his weapon right at them before Squall brought his gunblade swinging up into his chest.

Now Rinoa was guiding him, tugging his arm as she ran towards the comparative safety of the maze of hallways. Squall kept looking behind him as he ran, putting the gun and the gunblade to use as more and more guards began spilling into the hallways, bounding up the stairwells, all intent on wiping him out.

Rinoa pulled him into an alcove. They faced each other and spoke for the first time.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?" Squall shouted right in her face.

"I wasn't thinking!" Rinoa replied. "I was trying to save _you_!"

Squall was silent for a moment as he took in what she meant. "Me who always has to be the one rescuing you." he observed coldly.

"I couldn't sit by and watch while you became a murderer, Squall." she said, closing her eyes, and he noticed her tears for the first time. "I just couldn't. I couldn't let you become like him."

Squall took it all in, and looked at himself for the first time. Gods, what had he been thinking? He had almost done it, too. If Rinoa hadn't drew back the sheets he would have struck the blow. He would have lost his soul forever and let the darkness that had consumed Galen worm it's way into him. He would have–

He was broken from his thoughts as he heard another guard rushing towards them. The guard ran in, pointing his gun at them in the alcove, but Squall was quicker, and his shot got there first.

Squall looked around to see what their situation was. He tried looking around the corner, but ducked back in time before a spray of bullets could do damage. The same with the other exit. They were trapped. No way out. 

Squall smacked his fist into the wall in fury, leaving some heavy crackmarks.

"We can't get out of here, can we?" Rinoa asked. "Both of us, I mean." It was true, he couldn't. and they only wanted Squall.

Squall shook his head in a dazed manner as he racked his brain for a solution, unable to find a verbal response.

Rinoa threw back her fist and sent a wave of explosive energy crashing into the closest exterior wall, blowing a gaping hole to the outside in it. The rain and wind pelted in. If Squall was quick and cunning, he could easily escape the castle that way.

"Go!" she yelled. "I'll be alright here. Go, find the others. If you take me with you they'll only hunt you down and kill you. This way you can make an escape. Just leave me behind. They won't harm me."

Time slowed down for a moment as Squall looked at her, and then the exit. Everything she said was true, all he had to do was go. But after all he had done, could he bring himself to leave her again.

"_GO_!" she ordered, crying again and pushing him away from her.

The word ripped through Squall like a bullet. Leave Rinoa or lose his life.

__

**~"Whatever you choose, Rinoa, it does not matter. Whether it be in life or in death, I will never leave you again."~**

Squall cursed himself internally. No matter what he had ever done or ever would do, there wasn't a force powerful enough in heaven and earth that could ever make him leave her again.

"_NO_!" he shouted back, an absolute refusal to any force that would conspire against him that he would ever leave her.

He kept his weapons drawn and stepped back into the hallways, firing on full, throwing grenade after grenade at the enemy until they were all gone. Even when he gun ran out of bullets he threw it at them and drew his gunblade, running towards them. Squall Leonhart was just one man facing off against an entire army. And for Rinoa, he would fight to his death. And beyond.

As Squall fought hand to hand against two dozen armed guards, he saw Galen enter, grinning sadistically. "No guns." he ordered. "I want him alive." 

That at least gave Squall a fighting edge, or so he thought. As the guards threw down their guns he raised his gunblade, wielding it like a kitana. He wasn't prepared for two dozen men leaping at him simultaneously. They grabbed him, pulling him down as he tried in vain to fight them off. Squall reached out through the sea of bodies that overpowered him, as if trying to grab for Galen's throat, who smiled.

Rinoa looked on, crying out in horror and screaming for Galen to stop and call them off.

The guards didn't even hear her, pulling out shocksticks and starting to zap Squall repeatedly. They taunted him, barely allowing him to try to get up before they zapped him and beat him down again.

Squall cried out, his body battered and bruised, and his nose bleeding profusely.

"Oh, stop crying and take it like a man." said Galen. "Surely you must have known this day was coming. You can't manipulate someone as precious and innocent as Rinoa forever to suit your whims."

Galen grabbed a shockstick and continued talking, crouching down in front of Squall. "You're an evil bastard, Squall." he said, zapping him. "And I don't just say that because I hate you, I say it because it's the truth. You're one low-down son of a bitch and it's about time you got what was coming to you."

Squall was unable to give even a guttural response, yelling out in pain as the multiple shocks continued. Finally, Galen grabbed Griever from him, and, turning it in reverse, smashed the butt of it down on Squall's nose, knocking him out.

Rinoa fell to her knees, watching him lie there, cold and unconscious. As the guards placed the shackles on him, he was unable to move, unable to even utter a sound. But Squall didn't have to say or do anything. The sight of her love, betrayed, spoke volumes. It's a sight Rinoa Heartilly will remember, every day, for the rest of her life.

The guards lifted him up and began to take him away.

"Throw him in the dungeon." Galen ordered. "He's to await trial, for killing my mother, my sister and attempted murder on myself."

Draven snorted internally. Only in this corrupted tyrannical world could any trial possibly make bullshit accusations like that stick. Squall didn't deserve to be on trial for that crap any more than Galen deserved to be in power.

Galen smiled and looked over at Rinoa. So, she had chosen him. Of course. It only made sense that an angel such as her would choose a Dragon of Light over a Chimera of Darkness. It had been lonely for Galen in this castle for a long time. But maybe his new world he would lead his people to deserved a new Queen...

Rinoa watched Squall being taken away. She couldn't believe it had led to this. Squall had stayed and fought for her, and allowed himself to be captured for her. It was like when Esthar had taken her from him, and all he had been able to do was just sit there. But, just as Squall had fought to free her, she would fight to free him. At least, for now, Galen believed her to be on his side. Maybe she would be able to use that against him. She would still be able to escape with Squall as they had planned.

__

Hang in there, Squall. I'll save you like you saved me. We can still escape. We'll beat this. More importantly, we'll beat this together.

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Notes; Before you flame me, let me just explain. Rinoa didn't choose Galen over Squall like Galen thinks. To save Squall from becoming as bad as Galen, she had to stop him from murdering him. 

****

Author's Notes; Next chapter – Where Seifer and the others went, the story of the Neo SeeDs, Squall and Rinoa's reconciliation, and a startling revelation!


	19. Chapter XVII; Les Enfants Terribles

Chapter XVII; "Les Enfants Terribles"

Chapter XVII; "Les Enfants Terribles"

Squall faded in and out of consciousness. He could only glimpse a few images of the waking world. It was like drowning and being able to see the surface, but only sometimes do the patterns on the waves above you form a coherent image. There was the sensation of being dragged, and a woman crying. Was it Rinoa? She sounded like his mother when she cried.

Mother? Where was mother? In the recesses of his mind, Squall screamed for her, but she wouldn't come. Couldn't come. Something was blocking her.

Squall could hear a few voices. Garbled, strange. Some making sense. Some not. Some familiar. Some not. He was pretty sure one was Galen, speaking in his voice, along with his face also stolen from Squall, tainted with a Centra accent. Getting further and further away... 

And still the sensation of being dragged...

The heavy iron trapdoor was swung open, and Squall was hurled, unceremoniously dumped into waist-deep freezing cold water. He cried out as the icy thickness sent his every nerve screaming into consciousness. He fumbled around in the water, struggling to return to the surface. To his relief, he found it was only waist deep. He stood up, gasping for air and staring up at the guards who had dropped him through the trap door. They grinned at him condescendingly and closed the trapdoor. After a few moments there was only the sound of their footsteps, and then silence.

Squall shivered in the cold water, his breath hanging in the air as a mist in front of his face. Then he realised he wasn't alone. He swung around, his fist raised ready to strike. The person standing there immediately brought his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!" she yelled. "Uh, uncle! That's right! I call uncle! Chill your horses! Like, hold out!"

Squall stared at her. She was a little older than him, but not by much. She was probably very beautiful, but down here in the dark she had a worn and straggly look. Her once-blond hair was faded and dirty. She looked at Squall with wide green eyes. "Calm down, man." she said, trying to soothe him. "You're new here. If you don't learn the ropes in about five seconds then you'll be dead in six."

"What is this place?" Squall asked, his teeth chattering. Strangely, his companion didn't seem to mind the cold. "This?" she echoed. "Well, not exactly the Timber Falls paradise, but it'll be home sweet hell for the rest of your life."

Squall looked around. So it was a prison. Everything was a mixture of pitch black and dark moonlit blue. There were a few voices, and mean glances from the other prisoners. The prison seemed to be basically a system of waist-high flooded unguarded caves, a separate network from the others on the island. In a place like this, freezing to death in the cold water would be a constant risk, so any outcrop of rock above the water level to claim your own would be worth more than gold.

"I'm Aya." said Squall's companion. She squinted at him in the blackness, studying his face. "You look just like him." she said, her examination concluded. "Now that I see it, you look _exactly_ like him. That could get you killed down here, you might wanna stick with me."

"And how do you know I'm not him?" said Squall. "Maybe I came down here to gloat?"

Aya laughed. "Looks aren't everything. Even innocent flowers have serpents underneath, y'know. You look like him, but you don't talk like him. Your hair's different too. But that'll be enough for some people down here. They _really_ don't like him, and they'll take it out on you."

"They're welcome to try." Squall said, quietly. His Junction was still intact, so escape would indeed be possible, but a plan was going to be necessary. Looking around, he noticed a few dirty looks, and maybe one or two growls from some of the mutant prisoners. So much for a world of complete and pure racial harmony.

"Let me guess." said Squall. "This is where Galen likes to dump all the people who didn't fit into his plan?"

"Something like that." Aya replied. "Lawbreakers, mostly. Murderers, thieves, rapists. And people who don't contribute to the new order. Drug addicts, con artists, underage impregnators..."

"What?" Squall asked for clarification.

"Guys who got their girlfriends pregnant underage." Aya replied. "But strangely enough, Galen is pretty lenient on single mothers. In fact, his regime supports them."

It made sense to Squall. Both he and Galen were raised by single mothers up to a certain point...

"What are you down here for?" Squall asked, pushing the thought from his mind.

"Killed a chocobo." Aya replied. Squall looked at her. She shrugged. "Had to feed the kids."

"How long did Galen give you for it?"

"Ah, the usual. There are only two sentences in this world. Life, or Death. I got Life. Of course, down here, that's about three years, max."

"Why would people still have children if the world is coming to an end?" Squall wondered quietly. The question changed Aya's mood slightly. "Hope." she replied a distant look in her eyes. "People haven't given up hope that there's still a future ahead of us."

"Even is that future is under Galen's jackboot?" asked Squall. Aya's mood changed yet again. Now she looked a little annoyed. "There's no such thing as total loyalty!" she snapped. "Don't you have it in your head that there are people who will fight Galen?"

"Like who?!" It was Squall's turn to be miffed. "I tried. Dammit knows I tried! He's the most powerful magic-user I've ever _seen_, and _I_ have seen _a lot! _He's got an entire army under his little finger willing to do for him by his request!"

"There are people who live outside the castle." Aya whispered, as if worried some of the other prisoners might here. "A lot of people don't believe it, but it's true. I've seen it with my own eyes. Almost everyone knows that the world outside this floating island is poisoned and uninhabitable. And any parts that would have been habitable are now unsurvivable."

"I know." Squall replied coldly. "I came in the back door." Aya ignored this and continued. "But there is still a place, a small city, where the people there don't just live outside Galen's rule, but oppose it!"

"How's that possible?" Squall asked. Aya tried scratching a rudimentary map on the cave wall to illustrate it. "Okay," she began. "The country below us, Centra, has always been almost totally barren. This floating island is anchored in the air via a series of chains, connecting at points off the coasts of Esthar, Centra and what used to be called Timber. Now, no one can live in Centra, and the Galbadian continent is a giant icebox, so that's uninhabitable. Esthar is nothing but ancient ruins. Galen's reach extends from here at the castle to all across Galbadia, and all of Esthar, up to the Balamb/Trabia volcano range."

The mention that Balamb was now nothing more than a chain in a series of violent volcanic mountains extending as far as Trabia conjured up quite an image in Squall's mind. To Aya it was as simple as the fact that a bath requires water. She continued, nonetheless. "Galen's forces have never been able to cross that volcanic range. They're too active, violent and unpredictable for anyone to cross on land, and any form of flight is impossible due to the high amounts of ash and sulphur in the air. But somehow, the rebels are able to get across and wage sneak attacks against Galen's forces. On the other side of that range is the city they live in. It's supposed to be the closest thing you can find to paradise in a world like this."

"Rebels..." Squall trailed off. The word spoke volumes. People who oppose Galen. A place to go in the outside world. _Allies. _"These rebels." said Squall. "Who are they?"

Aya looked at him in surprise. "You hit your head hard on the way in or something?" she asked, incredulously. "Just tell me who they are." said Squall.

"SeeD, of course."

*~*~*

Irvine lay back on the hood of a run-down ancient wreck of a car. His coat was gone, leaving his muscled arms visible. In them he cradled an antique acoustic guitar. Two of the strings had been missing, but it was a miracle find in a place like this. He was lying back on the hood of the car, using the windscreen to lie against. Strumming a few chords, he pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes and just let himself loose in the hobby.

He'd taught himself to play the guitar about 3 years ago. Selphie had always told him he had an artistic side, so he'd wanted to show it to her, and a guitar was the only thing that felt...right. Irvine Kinneas, SeeD Agent, Sniper, Ladies Man and Painter? Uh, no, he didn't think so. Ditto for Sculptor, Artisan or Pianoman. A guitar had been the only thing that felt right to him.

He plucked on the chords, not bothering to use a pick. He'd strummed his way into a decent enough rhythm that he didn't really want to get out of. Everything was just _flowing_. "Sayin 'I Love You'." he sang suddenly, the words just coming. "Is not the words I want to hear from you."

He tapped the side of the guitar slightly in tune with the chords, proving a fine small drumming effect. "It's not that I want you, not to say, but if you only knew..."

Words from a song. One of many he'd jotted town on notepaper and kept hidden under his bed. He couldn't risk her _ever_ finding them. It would be worse than reading his diary. It would be reading his innermost thoughts and feelings laid bare. Strange, when you love someone from afar, the length's you'll go through to try to make sure they never know, even though it's actually kinda what you _want_ to happen.

"...How easy it would be to show me how you feel."

Something about tonight just let everything flow out of his soul. Maybe he'd just always wanted to sing this, and on a clear peaceful night like this in a place like this, you just have to let everything go.

"More than words is all you have to do to make it real,  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me,  
Cos I´d already know..."

The notes wafted through the air to the finely heightened Sorceress ears of Selphie Tilmitt. She had been crouching at the stream, looking at the swimming Koi peacefully, when her ears had picked up first the notes, then Irvine's voice. So he'd found a guitar here too, amazing. She got up and walked downstream, passing Seifer on the small wooden bridge. They said nothing to each other. Selphie had gotten a flash of his thoughts, and decided to leave them to him.

She found him beyond a series of boulders, simply by following the music. His head and upper body were hidden from her view, but she could see his legs, one foot tapping to the music and one of his arms moving with the guitar strings. She stood there smiling, leaning against a rock. She rested her head against it and closed her eyes, and her smile widened as she listened to him singing the words. She'd read them before, a few times, when she'd accidentally found the notepads hidden in his room. For the first few times when she read the words, she'd wondered just who he had written them for.

And now? She crossed her arms and hugged herself. No prizes for guessing, really.

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel,  
That your love for me is real.  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new,  
Just by saying 'I love you'."

"Some things really are more than just words..." Selphie said to herself quietly, and then thought of Squall and Rinoa. All of the things they've said to each other, and all that's happened to them. And yet they _still_ love each other. For as long as she'd known them, they'd never said "I love you" to each other once. Some things are just beyond words. 

"Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand.  
All you have to do is close your eyes,  
And just reach out your hands and touch me,  
Hold me close don't ever let me go,  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show,  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me,  
'Cause I'd already know..."

And there was Quistis and Seifer. They simply didn't _have_ words to say to each other how they felt. Too much going on in their lives, heads and hearts. No time to sort them out, no time to find the words to say to each other how they felt. And whenever they finally found the time, they either couldn't find the words or just avoided them totally.

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel,  
That your love for me is real,  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new,  
Just by saying 'I love you'..."

And then, of course, there was herself and Irvine. If Squall and Rinoa never needed the words, and Seifer and Quistis could never find them, then Selphie and Irvine were right perfectly in the middle. They always had all the right words to say to each other, and were never short of finding the time or the place for them to say it. The ironic thing was, they didn't really want to hear each other say those three little words, but if they didn't say them, then they'd never know. What they had was indeed more than words, but without those words, they were too afraid to go any further into how they felt about each other. Sometimes, those 3 small words are the hardest thing to say...

Irvine raised his hat from his eyes and turned at the sound of a clattering of pebbles behind him to the left. Selphie flushed redder than a lobster who's just been plucking out of it's nice freezing cold tank and wondering why the guy in the floppy white hat is carrying him over to that steaming pot...

Selphie skidded down from the boulders, landing gently on her knees. She cursed herself silently, then looked up at Irvine and smiled. "Hey." she said. Irvine looked at her, an eyebrow demonstrating self-raising properties. "Hey." he replied, grinning. He got off the car and helped her up.

"How're ya feelin'?" Selphie asked. Irvine smiled and shrugged. "Just trying to get used to this place. Alright, I'm not afraid to admit it; I'm officially _impressed_."

To understand the weight of that statement, you have to understand that here is a man who has been through more in the last few days than some people go through in a lifetime. He'd been reunited with old friends, helped liberate a city state from civil war, taking on it's corrupt president and his whole army single-handedly, had the only place he'd ever called home snatched away from him in a brutal massacre, travelled back in time to the days when all humans lived on the Centra continent, watched helpless as the only women he had ever truly loved became a Sorceress against her will and vowed to stick by her no matter what happens, then catapulted centuries forward through time to a world that was a post-apocalyptic warped and poisoned version of itself, and now he was sitting in SeeD headquarters, the home of the rebels. The 'Garden'. Gabriel City, as it was named. 

Formerly known as the Shumi village.

When they had arrived here from Esthar, via the teleportation technology, the SeeDs here had first taken care of the injured personnel. Reluctantly, Seifer had let Quistis go to be treated. In the meantime, he, Edea, Laguna, Ellone, Irvine, Selphie and Zell had been taken to 'The Chapel' for the full explanation. Along the way, the SeeDs had been given lots of stares of wonder and amazement by the people who lived here. They'd been left waiting for about 20 minutes in there. To their surprise, the Chapel was a church much like any other, but it was the stain-glass windows that _really_ got their attention. 

"My Gods!" Selphie gasped. "It's us!"

Sure enough, it was. The figures on the windows were exaggerated with inaccuracies and quasi-religious fancy, but there was no denying the figures. Squall, riding on a lion, his gunblade drawn and his hair a wild flame of brown. He was preparing to drive his gunblade into the heart of what had to be Ultimecia. Rinoa was holding onto him, a gigantic pair of angel's wings spread behind her, emanating from her shoulder blades. Her hair was thick and black, and three times too long to be accurate. In another window, there was a younger Edea, almost exactly like Rinoa only in purple and black clothes. There were six children with her, and the shadow of Ultimecia's eyes hanging over them. The next image was Edea becoming possessed by Ultimecia. It showed them apart, then as a melding of each other.

"Hey, that's me." Irvine pointed one out, and everyone looked at it. It was Irvine alright (in his opinion, a pretty good likeness, too) pointing his gun at the melded figure of Edea and Ultimecia. "The Gunman's Weakening." Zell read the title aloud. Another picture showed Seifer by Ultimecia's side, an inverted halo around his head, showing her control of him. Ultimecia seemed to remove the halo in another window when he was no longer of use to her.

The largest window at the end of the chapel really got their attention. It was the six of them, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Zell, standing in front of Ultimecia Castle. Going to slay the demon.

There were other paintings and windows around the chapel, showing their earlier lives and the events of their first mission, but they already knew the story. They just never expected to see it in this fashion.

However, the one Laguna had been staring at, throughout, nobody had ever seen before. He only spoke when Ellone stood beside him and stared up at it. "It's Raine." he said. "But what does it mean?"

A figure of a black knight (not Squall) stood apart from the other events of the painting. There was Raine, a figure in white, her belly swollen with child. Squall. It showed him inside her womb. The next picture, however, was very disturbing. The black night took the child from her womb. Took Squall from her. The knight then seemed to be doing something completely strange. He gave Squall to Raine, and yet at the same time, gave him to the demon Ultimecia. It was a strange optical illusion. If you looked at it from one side, it was Squall, Raine and the knight. If you stood aside and looked at it from another angle, though, it was Squall, Ultimecia and the knight. After a while, it hurt to look at.

After waiting, the doors to the chapel swung open, and in walked the Garden Master. A young man, about 21, with a thin beard and a tight military haircut. He seemed to be wearing what could pass for a SeeD full dress uniform. "Sorry for the delay." he apologised. "It's not everyday we get the holy First Ones here."

Seifer looked around. Faces were pressed against the windows, staring at them in wonder. "The First Ones..." he echoed.

"The first generation of SeeDs." said the Garden Master. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Longinous. Longinous Arerow. I'm the leader of the SeeDs here."

"Good." said Zell. "That means you can tell us what the diddly-_crap_ is going on here!"

Longinous stared at him, then nodded. "I'm sorry." he said. "I can see how all this must be confusing to you. I will explain everything. Please, sit down." He held out a hand, gesturing for them to sit in the chairs. Everyone did except Seifer, who crossed his arms and stared at Longinous intently, waiting for his story.

Longinous laid it all down for them. Everything Galen had told Squall and Rinoa. The story of Ultimecia's legacy. The war 700 years ago. Ultimecia's rising to power. The plague she unleashed, the shape of the world and the time it had left. But Longinous left in the parts Galen had decided to edit out.

"Years ago, the legend of The Six spread across our world like wildfire." he explained. "At that time, there were still a few adults around, although they were dying of the plague. They spread the story, about how the warriors came from a world centuries in the past, a world Ultimecia had tried to destroy. The warriors were called SeeD, a band of mercenaries dedicated to fighting the Sorceresses. The Six warriors from the past became hailed as heroes and icons. Examining historical records and piecing together what we could, we tried to reconstruct the story of your lives. Back in those days, people still lived in the ruins of Esthar. One day, we saw the lights were on in Ultimecia Castle. Her children were still living in it. We still feared the children. We knew, one day, they would claim their mother's empire for themselves. But now, we had the legend of The Six. We had the story of SeeD, a belief that we could fight the tyranny! One day, however, the last Sorceress, Lady Alexandra, suddenly disappeared. We would find out later that she had fallen in love with one of The Six, and she couldn't bear the hatred she bore for her brother. After that night, we thought the lights in the castle would go out forever. The boy Sorcerer, Galen also vanished. He made his way down one of the chains and out into the world. It's believed he tried to hide away from his past and his powers, and joined an orphanage.

Nobody knows what happened to him there. Some people say the evil that drives him today got sick of a life without power. Others say he simply went mad. Whatever the reason, that orphanage burned to the ground, and Galen destroyed what was left of Esthar. The human race was scattered to the wind. Galen returned to his mother's castle and began to rebuild. But we had something we had never had when Ultimecia took over. We had the legend of The Six. And so, SeeD was reborn!

Those of us who were left, began an exodus. We began a journey north, looking for a fabled hidden land free from Galen's rule. Many, however, decided to turn back and go to Ultimecia Castle. Galen's regime had begun, and he wasn't found to be short of volunteers. After that, there were very few of us left, and even fewer who survived the trip across the Balamb/Trabia volcanic range.

But we found it! By Gods we found it! Our promised land. It lay in a valley, 323 meters deep. A long, long time ago, it had been called the Shumi Village. But we were to find that the Shumi were gone, centuries vanished. This used to be an underground settlement, but now it's a deep valley. Legends have it that when the world began to die, the Shumi left for the stars, leaving this place behind.

We settled it, cultivated it, and harvested it. We grew, we recruited, and we bred. Now we have our own city, here. Gabriel City, the 'Garden'."

Longinous finished, beaming proudly. Leave it to Seifer cut the wind out of his sails. "Well gee, that's fascinating, and you know what, maybe when this is over we could all stop by the gift shop or something, but in the meantime, I'm _extremely_ curious about what it is you're doing about Galen." he said. "Where I come from, SeeD _fight_. We don't run and hide in secretly tucked away valleys and play happy families and turn our mission into a bloody church."

Longinous stared at him. "You really are as impertinent as the legends say." he said, annoyed. Seifer glared at him. "Do the legends say anything about my left hook?"

"Seifer!" Edea snapped uncharacteristically.

"It's okay." said Irvine. "He's been under a lot of stress lately."

"The hell do you know?" said Seifer. His glare could have pierced sheet metal.

"I'd expect nothing less of the first of the Almasy's at this point." said Longinous. 

"How about that, the family's famous." Seifer chuckled bittersweetly. "I would have thought the Leonhart's would have all been the great rulers of history, and the Almasy's were the ones who cleaned up the dung."

"Actually, the Almasy's were one of the longest-running, proudest and noblest families in our history, second only to the De Lioncourt's." Longinous informed.

Edea blinked. "The De Lioncourt's?" she asked. "As in Lenore De Lioncourt?"

"What's so special about that?" Laguna asked.

"It was Ultimecia's family name." Edea explained. "Alexandra denounced it, but Galen appears to bear it openly."

They sat there like that for hours, talking all about the past of the future. Ultimecia's rule, and it's revival through Galen. Sometimes they would discuss other things. Occasionally, one of them would ask about their future, only to find the legends scratchy after certain points. Later on, they had been shown around the 'Garden'. They called it a city but it was really little more than a small town. They were all given lodgings and allowed to look around for themselves. Seifer went straight for the infirmary where Quistis still was. She had been pretty bad when they brought her in. Back in their own time, her wounds would have been fatal, but here at least they could cure her, repair her internal organs and the stop her bleeding. Back in the present day, Quistis would never have been able to survive the head injuries she had suffered, and if even if she had, she would have had to spend the rest of her years in a wheelchair, never talking again and eating all her meals through an IV tube. _Ain't medical progress grand?_ Seifer thought. _Still probably haven't invented an athlete's foot cream that really works, though._

She was on the mend, but in order to protect her higher brain functions, the doctors had to induce coma. That left Seifer by her bed almost all the time.

Zell spent most of his time with the other Balamb Garden SeeDs, looking around this futuristic Garden. They'd been shown the teleportation device, a geo-synchronous satellite that had survived the numerous ravaging Lunar Cries. It was little more than a highly advanced phone call. The satellite fixed it's beam on you, and you were decompiled and your pattern sent up to the satellite, which then pointed it's beam at Gabriel City, and reconstructed your pattern exactly as it was before you left. This was how the SeeDs successfully made crossings past the volcanic range, and since the command centre was in Gabriel City and nowhere else, it meant Galen's forces couldn't try to seize control of it. If Galen knew it existed, he didn't know where it was, so he couldn't exactly blow it out of the sky.

When shown a satellite map of the world as it was now, Zell felt like he was looking at a twisted version of his own. Everything was ...right, and at the same time wrong. If Zell was from here, he would have said it was like looking at the young Elvis and then the old one, or the young Michael Jackson and the current one.

Different, but still the same.

Edea, Laguna and Ellone looked around, trying to learn more about the legends as they could. Edea seemed to be attracting most of the attention from onlookers. When somebody told her why, it was the first time Ellone and Laguna had ever seen her flush.

"Virgin mother?" Laguna parroted. Ellone tried to conceal her amusement.

"Well yeah." said the young SeeD they had asked. "The Matron Edea, and her six children. Except for Squall and Seifer, the four others, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis were virgin births. Right?"

"No." said Edea, flustered. Nobody had ever seen her like this. "I was their foster mother, and nobody sprang fully-grown from any part of me ever!"

The young SeeD ran off, bewildered. Edea's blush faded after a while. Laguna and Ellone had not been able to think of a single thing to say. "Uhhh," Laguna had tried to think of something. "Well, you and Cid never could have kids, Edea, maybe one of their historians clinched onto that and was overly romanticising everything."

"Barren I may be." Edea had said. "But I can assure them I am by any means far from virginal."

And Irvine had found a guitar.

He'd been looking for Selphie at the time, of course, and happened upon a storage area. The SeeDs of this time considered a lot of it junk, but some of the things were genuine historical treasures. To them, anyway. They took what they could with them after Esthar was finally destroyed.

Unable to find Selphie, he'd found a quiet spot and just played a few chords, happy to finally have found a moment's peace.

Selphie had been up at the top of the valley, sitting on the ground and looking at the stars, keeping herself as far away as possible from all the other SeeDs. And that was just the reason. All the other _SeeDs_. And she, a Sorceress. The hated enemy. What would they do if they knew? Maybe Irvine and the others would try to defend her, but all the Neo-SeeDs would sound the hunt and go in for the kill. Hunt her down and cut her asunder. How dare she try to walk among them and claim to be like them! How could she even claim to wear the title of SeeD over the stigma of Sorceress.

She was feeling sorry for herself, knowing she'd never get to hold another Garden Festival, or throw a party for her friends. After all this was over, Rinoa would probably take her by the hand and the two of them go away again, leaving everyone and everything behind.

She got up and started walking back to the Garden, still lost in thought.

Could Selphie do that? When Rinoa had known the power of Hyne in her, she had left civilisation, seemingly forever. The responsibility of that power forced her to leave Squall. How could Selphie even think about that? She wasn't like Rinoa. She was Selphie Avril Mariana Tilmitt. Sorceress/SeeD. Delete where appropriate.

And it was there, crouching at the stream that she had heard Irvine's music.

"Well, it's an impressive place, alright." said Selphie. "Especially when you consider what all of these people have been through."

"Yeah." Irvine replied. "And all we've been through."

Selphie nodded, biting her lip. Irvine looked around, regretting saying it before the last word was past his lips. He slung the guitar over his shoulder, looking for something else to say. The decided to stop ducking around the issue and just say it.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Impressive." she replied. "When you consider all I've been through."

"You're still you, don't forget that." said Irvine. "I won't let you forget it. Squall may have let Rinoa forget about who she really was once, but I'm not going to let that happen to you." He held up his hand, showing her that her blue band was still tied round his wrist. "I'll always be right by your side."

Selphie smiled. He was right, he always would be.

"Find a new toy?" she asked, indicating the guitar.

"Heh, they threw it out with the junk." Irvine replied, looking at it. "Can you believe that nobody here actually _knows_ how to play a musical instrument?"

"Get out!"

"I'm serious." Irvine grinned. "Something about Ultimecia banning music because it stirs the rebelliousness akin to youth or something like that that would sound a lot better of Edea had said it."

Selphie laughed. No matter what the situation, he could always make her life. It was something he was a little proud of, and one of the things that made her love him.

Before they could continue, a pair of Neo-SeeDs came running up, almost completely out of breath. Selphie tried to remain calm, but Irvine was thinking it too. What if they knew? What if somehow, some way, _they_ _knew_?

"Are you Selphie?!?" they demanded urgently. Selphie tried to think about what to do, on the border of panic. If it was going to go down, then it was going to go down, Irvine decided, slowly reaching behind him for his gun. He didn't want it to have to come to this, but, ...for Selphie...

"I am." Selphie replied.

"Thank gods!" the Neo-SeeDs chorused, relieved and overjoyed. Irvine relaxed and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "When we heard you were here, we couldn't believe it. It's a true miracle!"

"What is it?" Irvine asked.

"Miss Selphie." said one of the two, a girl, about Selphie's age. "We've been trying to revive one of SeeDs ancient traditions, but we've never been able to find out the details of how it's done, or getting any volunteers for–"

Selphie knew what they were talking about without even having to read their minds. "You're the Garden Festival Committee!" The Neo-SeeDs smiled. "We were hoping that maybe you could help us to arrange the Garden Festival. In honour of the First Ones coming across the centuries to join forces, it's only right that there should be a celebration anyway, so–"

Selphie couldn't believe it. She simply could not believe it. All this time she had been thinking she would never hold another Garden Festival, and here she was, and they were asking her to done. She looked over at Irvine, who grinned. _Well, here you go,_ he seemed to say. _You got yourself a Garden Festival._

"I'd love to." said Selphie, barely able to contain herself.

***

__

Dear Galen,

This isn't easy for me to say. You're going to be on your own for some time. I'll be gone for a while...

Galen never read the rest of the letter. He never had to. He had known what it said, and knew that he would never see his big sister again. All that he had left in the world was taken from him. He was alone. Utterly and completely alone in the whole world. Nobody to love him. Nobody for him to ever love. Not even any monsters dared to come to the ruined castle anymore.

He spent the next few days crying. Alone and scared. He was the most powerful being in the world, but he was also a child without a family. Day after day, loneliness ate at him, wearing him down. Every room in the castle was filled with memories. Memories brought him emotion. Emotion brought him pain. He started sleeping outside in the garden, not wanting to go into any of the castle's rooms. He'd sometimes spend whole days sitting on the grass at the very edge of the island, and look down upon his mother's world. A poisoned and crippled version of the paradise Alexandra had found. And that was where she was now, and she wouldn't ever be coming back.

Sometimes, Galen would look eastward to Esthar, and see the lights burning in the villages of the ruined city. He thought about all the people living there. They were probably afraid of him, and with right to be. But maybe if he pretended to be somebody else, he could walk among them, maybe even find a place among them. Maybe he could find somebody to love. Somebody to love him.

The thought became an obsession, so one day, the child Sorcerer decided to bid farewell to the castle, and make his way down the massive chains towards Esthar. He left his past behind him, taking only commoners rags to wear.

He made it to the ruined city, and became lost in awe. A society without leadership, destination or future. People just involved themselves in their own lives. Here he was, their king, wanting to become their subject. He slept rough for the first few weeks, but he was well used to sleeping outside by now. He grew his black hair long, and kept his head hung a lot to cover up the reddish-purple marks on his face, a legacy of his infamous birth mother. Whenever anyone did see them, he would just say they were a tattoo. Food was not a problem, either. Like the other guttersnipes, he resorted to theft. And never once did he use his power. Not even when some of the bigger boys assaulted him and took his food. He could have incinerated them in a heartbeat, and was often tempted to, but his willpower was stronger. Every time he wanted to use his power, it was like something scratching at his soul, screaming at him that all mortals were inferior. He knew his mother would never have approved of this life of his. Sometimes, when he was all alone, he could imagine her voice whispering to him. She would tell of her hatred of this life he was leading, and that she had _chosen him_ for grander things. And that there was no such thing as unconditional love anywhere in the world, and that he would never find it.

The voices stopped when he joined the orphanage. A nun of the order of Hyne had found him and taken him in. Finally, he began to feel like he belonged somewhere. The other children didn't mind him, and the nun made sure he was well cared for. She knew how special he was. For one thing, he was well spoken, he could read, and she knew who the markings on his face belonged to. Galen never said anything about them, so neither did she. She accepted him for who he was, and made sure he was well protected against anyone who might try to harm him. No matter what the sins of the parent were, the child still had innocence.

She could have been the loving mother he never had, had things not gone disastrously wrong.

Angela was her name. She had long, flowing dark hair, pale skin and Chinese eyes. She had no children of her own and no family. She was one of the last few adults, but Ultimecia's plague had taken little toll on her. She had joined the order of Hyne and ran the orphanage herself, single-handedly. Even though she and the children were poor, they survived, and they were happy most of the time.

One cold winter, she found him by himself, hiding away in one of the smallest rooms. He'd been crying. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Were they picking on you?"

"Why do they have to be so cruel?" he whimpered. "I only want to loved for who I am, what's so wrong about that? Why can't I just be normal? I'm sure people would love me if I was like them..."

"You mustn't think like that, Galen." said Angela. "You're very special. I saw it in you when we first met. You have the power to change the world for better or for worse. That's what makes you different from everyone else. You have that power, nobody else does. It doesn't make you hated, child. It makes you special."

Galen tried to keep those words with him the rest of his life.

When Galen had been soothed by her words, there was a knock on the door. It was Anerice, a man Galen had seen talking to Angela a few times. He was a well-built powerful figure with long white hair. He owned the property to which the orphanage belonged, and charged Angela the rent ruthlessly. He knew she would do anything for her children. There were no conditions to her love for them. Anerice knew this, and sometimes used it as leverage to gain more from the rent Angela paid. One might have wondered why Anerice was so consumed with greed. He was an adult, and suffered full-blown symptoms of Ultimecia's plague.

But it had been a bad winter. Angela had spent half her money (given to her once every two months by the order of Hyne) on just keeping the children warm so they didn't freeze to death, And she'd spent half of what she had left on feeding the children. What was left was nowhere near enough for what Anerice was asking for.

Sometimes there would be arguments. Galen would sit outside Angela's office and listen. He was still only a child, and they used words Galen still didn't understand yet. Angela talked differently when she talked to other people, Galen noticed. When she talked to the children, it was with loving, soothing tones. When she talked to other people, it was like she was pleading against a cruel world. She was trying to be a human barrier for her children, taking all the cruel slings and arrows for them.

But that particular week, Anerice showed up right on time, and there was no money. They had resorted to burning furniture to make a fire. Anerice had seen this, and reminded them it was furniture he had paid for, and was going to have to take it out of the rent money. But there simply was no money at all. Galen knew she had even tried begging, and she had made a little, but had been mugged on the way home. That night, she was pleading, actually on her knees to him. But some people have the capacity for cruelty that goes far beyond any Sorceress or tyrant. She begged that she would do anything for he children. Anerice picked up on this almost instantly.

Anything?

Angela _was_ an attractive woman after all. And chastity was such a rare thing in this world. She had said no almost instantly, and Anerice had reminded her just how cold a winter it was. Angela prayed silently for forgiveness for her coming sin. Religion was her life, but her love for her children went beyond all of that. For the love of her children she would be Satan's concubine.

She told the children to go the park, and play in the snow. She told Galen to go play with the other children. He didn't _want_ to go play with the other children, he told her, He pretended he had gone. In actuality, he had sat out in the garden, climbing up a large dead tree and watch the Harbinger fill the atmosphere with flame overhead. When it was gone, for the first time in a long while, Galen could imagine his mother's voice again.

It goaded him, telling him to go back inside and see what his precious Angela was doing. He didn't want to, but eventually resigned himself to do so. And just like that, his mother was quiet.

He wandered the orphanage, following the strange sounds that echoed down the halls. And, after reaching a crescendo, they stopped. Galen walked up the staircase, holding his breath. The silence was deafening. He reached for the doorknob, and tried it. It was unlocked. He stood in the doorframe, and pushed the light wooden door open...

There was Angela, naked, sitting forward on the bed, tears rimming her eyes. Anerice was getting up, over on the other side. He didn't see Galen standing there, but Angela did.

"Galen!" she whispered, in shock. He stood there, his eyes wide in an emotion that was a mixture of terror, disgust, betrayal and rage. It swelled up inside him, screaming for release. Somewhere, on the edge of hearing, he could hear his mother's laugh. She was laughing in victory, that everything she had told him was right all along, and he could see it. There was no love in this world, only cruelty and suffering. There was no love, only betrayal and abandonment. No love, only hate. Galen's life cracked like glass.

"Galen!" Angela gasped. "No! This isn't....Oh Galen!"

She began to cry. And for the first time, his blue eyes began to glow.

She couldn't bear to look at him, to have the only one she considered the closest thing she had to a true son see her like this. She didn't see his eyes begin to flare up like halogen lamps. Fighting her tears, she looked at him. Galen's fist was trembling, and it began to rise, almost involuntarily in grace. Green light began to emanate from his fingers as he opened his palm wide. His eyes flared brighter now, until no humanity could be found looking in them. The energies in his hand reached their peak, and he fired a white-hot blast towards the bed.

Before it hit her, Galen would never know if it was really her or his imagination, he heard her say "I forgive you, my son."

Anerice had been able to dive for cover so he was uninjured. He stood there, naked, looking at Angela's body and the demon child in front of him in horror. Anerice roared in anger and outrage. "_Look what you've done you little FREAK!!!_"

He grabbed the lamp and threw it at Galen, missing him completely, fury clouding his aim. He ran forward, intent on choking the demon child to death with his bare hands. Galen turned his blazing eyes on him. They flared, and Anerice was thrown off his feet by an unseen force, crashing out the window. The force of the ethereal blast sent him flying over the ruined city's skyline. Back in Angela's room, Galen raised his fists to his forehead, and then abruptly swung them apart. Anerice's body was instantly torn apart, his limbs and organs scattered through the entire country of Esthar.

When his eyes returned to normal, Galen looked upon Angela's body. And, slowly at first, but building to a heartbreaking level, he began to cry like never before. And he would never cry again.

The others eventually found him in the back garden. He had dug a grave for Angela, and was burying her himself in the way that her religion would want. Hyne would not judge her harshly for what she had done. Angela and Anerice would be sent to two completely different places tonight.

The others found him, and were appalled. "_What the hell have you done, you bastard_?!?" screamed Redshi, the tallest boy. He was blond and strong, and the one who had always picked on Galen. He picked up a large rock and swung it straight at Galen's head. Galen turned and looked at it, and the rock exploded in mid-air. Redshi ran at him. "I'll kill you!!" he screamed. "I'll _kill you_!!"

"No." said Galen, quietly, as if distracted. "I'll kill you."

Redshi burst into flames, incinerated completely in a matter of seconds. He was nothing more than ashes in less than a minute. The other children had just screamed and ran for it, looking for the few adults that were left, or any of the older children that could help.

Galen left the orphanage by the front door. After ten steps, the orphanage exploded behind him, erupting into a huge fireball. Flaming debris rained down as he walked down the abandoned street. Everyone was gone. He soon found them when he turned a few corners. He was heading in the direction of the chain that led to his mother's castle. She wanted him to return home.

They blocked his path, pointing weapons at him and forming a barricade. Some of them screamed "Murderer!" and "Demon's child!" Then the wind picked up, and his long black hair flew back. They saw the markings on his face, and they all knew then who he was. Suddenly, one of the older children lit a rag stuffed into a bottle filled with spirits, and hurled the firebomb at him. It exploded, but instead of burning Galen, the flames rapidly vanished with a strange sucking sound.

"Get out of my way." said Galen quietly, walking forward "I'm going to see my mother."

A few people had guns, and they began to fire at him. The bullets were completely useless, serving only to make Galen's blue eyes flare again. "_GET OUT OF MY WAY!!_" he bellowed in a voice that split their eardrums. They instantly flew out his way, hurled by unseen forces.

He walked past them, back towards the chain that led to his mother's castle. And behind him, what was left of Esthar city burned.

And Galen opened his eyes, letting the memory slip away like a bad dream. But some memories were just never meant to be forgotten. He looked across to the window, the setting sun throwing a glare across his lines. They shifted to an odd colour, sort of like a cat's.

"What is it?" he asked the figure standing behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" Rinoa asked. "You lied to us about the invasion. You lied to me when you said Squall was going to be unharmed. You sealed him away in your prison despite what you promised me."

"Squall needs to be punished." said Galen, not turning to be finished.

"He's done no crime." Rinoa replied. "And if there's anything he should be punished for, it's not by you. There's nothing he needs to be punished for. If anything it's me that should punished, for what I've done."

"They all have to be punished!" Galen shouted, turning around. "Squall, Ultimecia, Laguna, Ellone, Raine, Hyne, _all of them!_ They _all_ have to be punished for...for.....for what they've done to me."

It was a while before Rinoa replied. She just looked at him, and he at her. "Punished for what?" she asked.

Galen turned away again and looked at the setting sun. "Making me live..." he said quietly.

Rinoa walked up beside him and looked at the sun with him. "You don't need to tell me things have been hard to you in life." she said. "I know you have. Because I know Squall has. And despite leading different lives, I can see the two of you have the exact same look on your faces when you look at the world."

Galen looked at her briefly, and reverted his gaze to the sun.

"Who are you?" Rinoa asked. "Really. I know you're not just some magical creation of Ultimecia's, or some Sorceress who chooses to wear Squall's face because you wanted to throw us off balance. Now, I know you're something more than anything like that. Who are you really?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you, even though the evidence his staring you right in the..." he wanted to avoid the last word, in case it could be made into a joke "...face."

"You want revenge on Squall for killing your mother." Rinoa changed the subject before it could go any further.

"Not really." Galen replied. "Because then I'd have to kill you."

"Me?"

"Yes." said Galen, not looking at her. "You are the vessel for Hyne. And Hyne is responsible for the deaths of Julia Heartilly and Raine Leonhart. I could destroy her for her crimes, but I'd have to destroy you too, and I don't want that."

"You don't want that." Rinoa echoed. "There a reason for this dramatic change of heart?"

Galen smiled at her. "We're very alike, the two of us." he said. "We both feel the sting of what Hyne has done to our lives. We have both lost our families, and we know the burden of this unbelievable power we were given. I was given life to become king, and you were meant to be a queen, Rinoa."

Rinoa tried to laugh it off. "A queen? I don't know anything about that."

"But I do." replied Galen. "You and me, Rinoa, we are the last two to bear this incredible power, and surely you know of the prophecy of the Alpha and the Omega. That's us. But we have this opportunity now, that if we can make a union, we can thwart Hyne! She will never get her final battle, and we may even be able to remove her from you! And we could live over a brave new world, a blend of past and future as it's king and queen."

Rinoa was a little taken aback. "You paint a pretty picture." she said, eventually. "But just because I have a well-to-do background doesn't mean I want to be a queen. Maybe I just want a house full of children out in the middle of nowhere, have you thought of that? Just because we both miss our mothers doesn't mean we're engaged or anything. Believe it or not, Squall misses his mother a lot, and so do I, but that was just something we had in common. It wasn't what brought us together."

Galen nodded, understanding. "I miss my mother too." he said. "We are alike aren't we, Squall and I? Two orphans lost in time." 

He sighed and flicked his hair back, away from his face. 

"Rinoa." he said. "Squall is a SeeD. You are a Sorceress. I am a Sorcerer. He can say anything he likes about turning against everything he's ever stood for to fight for you, but at the end of the day, he _can't_ understand what it's like to _be_ you. But I can. We both have this power to wield over mortals any way we see fit, and that makes them afraid of us. Squall doesn't have that power. He's not one of us. I am _one of your kind, _Rinoa. There is no one we can depend on to pull us out of trouble, other than ourselves. No one to care whether we are dead or alive, other than ourselves."

Rinoa gripped the windowsill. _You're wrong_, she thought. But at the same time, half of what he was saying was right.

Galen paused, watching the sky and the red rays etched in the clouds. When he spoke next it was in a quiet sincere voice, the same one that Squall used to use. 

"Squall can't understand your predicament, Rinoa, or your despair. What does he have to be afraid of? He flashes his gunblade and swings into action whenever you're in trouble, but can he ever be truly _sympathetic_? He could never know what life is like through your eyes, or know the power you have to live with." 

"I never asked him for sympathy." Rinoa whispered. "Or my friends, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis. We don't live off each other's sympathy. You are alone, Galen, and that's sad, but there is no place for me here." 

Galen nodded. "But you have no place with them either. You wander amidst them but you feel like you can't touch them. Night after night, trapped in a glass box, screaming out loud but completely silent. I know exactly what that's like, never being able to find one of your own kind. You're different to them even without this power. They're all orphans, mercenaries, and soldiers of fortune. You're much higher than all of them. You're like me, born into nobility!"

"So what?" said Rinoa. "Just because we come from different places doesn't mean I think of them as lower than me or anything. Okay, so they'll never understand what it's like to be me, but that's true with everyone. I learned a saying when I traveled the world; never judge a man until you have walked two moons in his moccasins. Nobody can understand completely what another person's life is like, and who would want to? We may have a lot in common, Galen, but that doesn't automatically mean I favor you over them."

Galen was completely silent. Everything Rinoa was saying was making sense.

"But." she said. "You were right when you talked about all we have in common. And I am glad to know that there is somebody else who understands what this life is like. And I understand what things must have been like for you. You have my sympathy, if not my hand in marriage."

Galen nodded. As Rinoa began to walk away, he reached for her and held on to her wrist. Before she could react, he pulled her back to him and kissed her.

And that caused something to happen. Galen and Rinoa were a Sorcerer and Sorceress respectively, and they were like two oppositely charged pieces of metal. Their high-energy-magic-fields were on opposite frequencies, and because of the kiss, something intersected, causing an ethereal short-circuit. A bolt of energy flew between them in that instant, and something was exchanged. They each caught a flash of one of the other's memories. Rinoa saw Galen's childhood in Esthar, and Galen saw Rinoa's grief for her mother's death.

The memory flashed into his head. _A summer's day in Deling City, over 700 years ago. A child with raven-dark hair, done in bangs and a bob. The dolls were on the floor, never to be played with again. A man stood in the doorway of her room, a General, never to be called father again. Rinoa lay on her bed, crying for a mother she would never see again. The General tried to say something, but she refused to hear it. She got off the bed and ran past him, out of her room, and tried to run from her grief._

Over the years the memory would remain locked in her head, turning from just a memory of a hot summer's day, and form itself into a dream, adding into itself parts of her adult life, Squall, Sorcery and Alexandra. But through it all, the basic form of the memory stayed, fused with shards of her life from other times. 

__

I ran from my house  
That cannot contain me  
From the man that I cannot keep  
From my mother who haunts me  
Even though she's gone  
From my daughter that never sleeps

  
I ran from the noise and the silence  
From the traffic on the streets

  
I ran to the treetops  
I ran to the sky  
Out to the lake  
Into the rain  
That matted my hair  
And soaked my shoes and skin  
Hid my tears, hid my fears

  
I ran to the forest  
I ran to the trees  
I ran and I ran  
I was looking for me

  
I ran past the churches  
And the crooked old mailbox  
Past the apple orchards  
And the lady that never talks  
Up into the hills  
I ran to the cemetery  
And held my breath

  
And thought about your death

  
I ran to the lake  
Up into the hills  
I ran and I ran  
I'm looking there still 

And I saw the crumbling tombstones  
All the forgotten names  
I tasted the rain  
I tasted my tears  
I cursed the angels  
I tasted my fears

  
And the ground gave way beneath my feet  
And the earth took me in her arms  
Leaves covered my face  
Ants marched across my back  
The black sky opened up  
Blinding me

  
I ran to the forest  
I ran to the trees  
I ran and I ran  
I was looking for me  
I ran to the lake  
And up to the hill I ran and I ran  
I'm looking there still

  
And I smelt her burning flesh

  
Her rotting bones

  
Her decay

  
I ran and I ran  
I'm still running away  


Rinoa broke away before the intersection of their power could do anything further. The memories of Galen's childhood remained floating on the surface of her mind, along with the images of her past he had seen. 

"What did you do?" she gasped, trying to get her breath back.

Galen too, was short of breath. "I tried to show you a part of my life." he said. "So that you would understand me more."

"There was no need for that." said Rinoa, stepping away.

"Was there?" Galen asked sincerely, looking to her for the answer, which was not going to come.

__

I've made a mistake, thought Rinoa. _We should have tried to escape before. We have to get out of here._

"I need to be alone for a while." Rinoa lied. Galen nodded and turned back to face the sunset. He waited for Rinoa's footsteps to be down the hall before summoning Xarsk. She reported quickly, saluting as she entered. "Follow Rinoa." Galen ordered. "Just keep a check on her movements."

"Yes sir." she replied, saluting, and walking out of the room.

I've made a mistake, Galen thought. _They're still bonded to each other, through everything._

***

Seifer sat by her bed. The sun had gone down, and the valley had turned dark. Lights hummed into life, powered by the Garden's underground generators. People had brought gifts for the comatose Instructor, some of her things salvaged from Balamb Garden's demise, or other things that had survived history.

Among the many objects around the room was a framed picture of Seifer with his old posse, Raijin and Fujin, taken by Quistis long ago. Fujin, dead now, standing that little bit aside from the others, looking at Seifer. And there was Raijin, who was probably in some Galbadian army hospital waiting for the surgeons to see if his leg could be kept or not. And Seifer in the middle, cocky and headstrong. That was the young Seifer, long before the world had hurled responsibilities, realities and the love of a woman at him. The young man with romantic dreams of being the Sorceress' Knight. But now the dream was dead.

Now here he was, sitting by Quistis' bedside, not knowing when she was ever going to open her eyes. He sat forward on the stool, elbows rested on knees and hands crossed in front of his jaw. He broke the position when he leaned forward and brushed a lock of her hair from her forehead. For some reason, he had taken off his gloves a long time back. He got the feeling that he shouldn't be putting a barrier up anymore.

As he leaned over, his eyes fell on the picture again. His young self was looking at him with those eyes, as if wondering where all the attitude and agro had gone. 

"It was just a dream." he said to the picture, his heart breaking. Tears rimmed his eyes as he looked away and stroked Quistis' forehead. He sat back on the stool and sucked up the tears, just in case anyone might walk in and see.

He sat there for hours, by her side.

***

Xarsk was becoming more and more confused. Ever since Squall and Rinoa had gotten here, everyone had been acting strangely. For one thing, Draven had been keeping himself scarce, not wanting to be around either Galen or Rinoa. Sio was practically having to be kept on a leash. He still wanted revenge on Squall for cutting off his hand. Reeves, the gunslinger, was just taking everything as they came, grinning like an idiot every 15 minutes. As Galen's bodyguard, he had been somewhat disappointed that Galen had ordered him to stand down during Squall's assassination attempt. However, Galen had promised Reeves an opportunity to trade bullets with Irvine Kinneas, the very man who had single-handedly taken down Veneres. Reeves was looking forward to it keenly. He had always believed himself to be the best gunslinger in history, and the only way to prove it was to defeat the one history considered the best.

But Xarsk was the only one who was internally conflicted as to where her loyalties lay. After being defeated in the war that led to Ultimecia's rising, the Almasys had served under the De Lioncourts. And as an act of demoralisation, Lady Ultimecia herself had deliberately chosen the first of the Almasy's to be her loyal and obedient knight. She had taunted and twisted his dreams and made him willingly serve under her. But Xarsk had never let it demoralise her. Her own mother had been driven to tears at the news, that not only had Ultimecia recruited Seifer Almasy, but that she had also made him willingly try to kill his childhood friends and his ex-girlfriend, the Sorceress Rinoa several times over.

Now there was no doubt in Xarsk's mind that the Seifer Galen and Draven had mentioned, was indeed Seifer Almasy, the first of the Almasy's. And that he was here, once again! And not only that, but that he was _leading _the SeeDs! He had won back their trust, and had returned to the future to avenge his family, of that she was sure.

Xarsk was relieved that the training she had undergone in becoming a skilled warrior had included a mental shielding, blocking her from telepathy. This stopped Galen from reading her mind. He didn't know that his loyalty was fast slipping away from him, and back towards her family name, where it had always been.

She followed Rinoa through the hallways of the castle, keeping silent and making sure the Sorceress wouldn't detect her. She had a pretty good feeling that Rinoa was heading for where Squall was. If Rinoa found Squall, and Xarsk found them together, it would be a moment where she would have to choose her loyalties that would change her life forever.

"Open the door." said Rinoa, to the mutant that was on duty there.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that, your ladyship" he said. "I have strict orders, I can only open this door for Galen, Draven or Xarsk."

Rinoa glared at him.

***

Once again, the heavy iron trapdoor was swung open, and a figure dropped down into the freezing cold water. "Heads up!" Rinoa had called as she swung the guard down. The prisoners were then immediately taken aback as Rinoa floated down gracefully, like an angel descending. She shivered in the cold water that was up to her hips.

"This water is freezing!" she gasped. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her body glowed for a second and a red wave of energy spread out from the water around her. The prisoners were pleasantly surprised to find the water was now warm. They also took it as a gift and it would be really polite of them not to bother or hinder her search for Squall.

"Where's Squall?" she asked them. The prisoners looked around, confused. Nobody knew him by name. "A young man, about my age." she explained. "He has kinda longish wavy brown hair. He looks exactly like Galen only he has different hair and no marks on his face."

One of the prisoners pointed towards a cave. Rinoa nodded and headed for it. The psi-link wasn't working. Squall was refusing to hear her thoughts or let his be known to her for some reason. 

And there she found him. He was talking to a blonde woman. It was Aya. She and Squall looked at Rinoa as she entered. Squall stopped talking and just turned away. Aya looked at Rinoa and stepped away from Squall. It was up to her to sort out her problems with her man, after all. Aya went and stood at the other end of the cave, lighting a remarkably dry cigarette with a waterproof match she struck against the cave wall.

"You probably knew I would come." said Rinoa.

"I figured as much." said Squall.

"You broke the psi-link." said Rinoa. "Why?"

Squall shrugged and turned around. "Maybe I just didn't want to know what you were thinking." he said. "Maybe I didn't want you to know what I was thinking. But that's not the point. The point is, I want to know why I'm still doing this."

"Still doing what?" Rinoa asked.

"I'm not fed up with saving you all the time, if that's what you're worried about." Squall explained. "A lot of people have criticised me for that, and said to me 'Squall, why do you still do it? After all this time, she still gets you into trouble, and you still come running.' And I never bothered with what they think. When you became a Sorceress, I protected you because I wanted to. I took you to Esthar because I wanted to. I rescued you from space and the Sorceress Memorial because I wanted to. I willingly killed myself to save you. I came back for you. I spent five years toiling without you, and I left SeeD to find you because I wanted to. And I followed you here into this _HELL_ ...because Rinoa, _I wanted to_."

Rinoa took this all in. She could tell Squall wasn't used to talking this much. "You never did anything for yourself before you met me." she said. "And now?"

"Now I want to know why I wanted to do all those things for you and me."

"Don't you know why?" asked Rinoa, confused.

"I need to hear you say it." Squall explained. "I know why, I just need to hear it from you. Please Rinoa, I just need to hear it."

She looked at him in his eyes. There was a sincereness she'd never really seen there before. He was a man at odds with his heart. Despite all they had been through, there was still a lot more to come. Now he needed to know why he was doing this for her, he had to hear it from her. He needed words for his soul to fall back on when the going gets tough.

She walked up to him then. Despite everything, he was still just a confused child who didn't fully understand things like love, after suffering so much emotional trauma from such a young age. He knew what love was now, thanks to her, but sometimes, he didn't know why his heart felt certain ways certain times, and he only had Rinoa as a frame of reference. He needed her to tell him sometimes if what he was feeling was normal or not. 

She looked into his eyes, seeing her reflection. In his eyes, she would always stay beautiful in his eyes. And he would never ever stop fighting for her. To the death and beyond. She placed her hands on his cheeks, and they leaned forward, their foreheads touching. They closed their eyes.

"You do it..." said Rinoa, tears rimming her eyes and a smile on her face. "Because _I love you_, Squall. And because you love me. And no matter what happens or tries to come between us, we'll still always have that. _Forever_."

Squall nodded, and allowed the faint tracings of a smile to cross his lips. "Thank you." he said. They opened their eyes again and smiled at each other.

"Rinoa?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get the hell out of this castle and off this island."

"Race you."

Squall took her by the hand and they started to run, splashing through the water to look for a way out of the prison. "Wait!" said Squall. "Where did Aya go?"

"That's odd." said Rinoa, turning around. "I didn't even hear her leave."

"Aya!" Squall called into the darkness. No reply. What was odd was that there had only been one exit from that cave, and Squall and Rinoa had been blocking anyone coming in or going out...

"I can't even sense her." said Rinoa.

"Let's get out of here." said Squall, and they continued to run. They splashed their way back out to the main chamber. Most of the prisoners had gathered here. The trapdoor was still wide open, but it was too far up to find a way to climb out.

"Hold on to me." said Rinoa, and Squall did so, wrapping his arms around her. Rinoa concentrated, and to the amazement of the prisoners, a pair of transparent angel wings emanating from Rinoa's shoulder blades began to lift her and Squall out of the water. They floated up over their heads and out the trapdoor. When they were safely out of the prison, Rinoa set her feet back on the ground, Squall stepped away from her and the wings retracted. "Come on!" she said. "We've got to find a way out of here."

They broke into a run, but Squall stopped. Rinoa turned around. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Wait!" he said, and dashed back to the trapdoor. Crouching on one knee, he looked down into the murky waters and the faces of the prisoners below. They looked up to him, he the one who held their fate in his hands. Squall looked around, found something useful, and looked back down at the prisoners.

"If I let all you guys out, are you going to be nice decent upstanding citizens of Galen's regime?"

"Hell no!" somebody shouted up.

"Good."

Squall stood up and reached over for a master control switch He pulled it back, and listened for the swirling hiss that was the water being drained from the prison and being sealed off at the source. He ran back down the hallway and found an emergency water cannon, used by the guards in case the prisoners grew restless. But the folly of that was that a water cannon is basically a fire hose, and a fire hose can basically be used as a rope.

He took it by the nozzle and rushed back to the trapdoor and dropped it down. The prisoners cheered for their newfound freedom and for Squall for setting them free. Satisfied, Squall ran back down the hall to Rinoa.

"Squall." she said, smiling. "That was downright decent of you!"

"Let's get out of here." said Squall, and they turned and ran for it. They sprinted down corridors and hallways, looking for a way off the island. They didn't see until it was too late, that they ran blindly round a corner and straight into Xarsk, Galen's captain of the guard, standing and waiting for them. Her sword was drawn and ready.

"Escaping?" she asked, coldly.

Squall and Rinoa stood frozen on the spot. Squall looked around for options, before realising he hadn't any.

"Well, if you're going to escape," said Xarsk. "I've got one condition; Take me with you."

"What?" said Rinoa.

"Take me with you." Xarsk repeated. "You're going to go to try to find SeeD, right? Then I want to go with you. I know who you two are, you're Squall and Rinoa Leonhart."

"Heartilly"

"Whatever, I never bothered to learn quantum mechanics." said Xarsk. "The point is, I know who you two are, and I know that you know Seifer Almasy. I want to come with you when you go. I want to meet him."

"Why's he so important to you?" Rinoa asked.

"He's my ancestor." said Xarsk. "My name is Xarsk Almasy." At this, she pulled up her sleeve to reveal the tattoo of her family crest. It was a cross, the same cross Seifer had on his trenchcoat.

"What about Galen?" said Squall.

"What _about_ Galen?"

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other, wondering if they could trust her. "Think you'll find a way off this island without me?" asked Xarsk.

"I make it a rule never to trust somebody pointing a weapon at me." said Squall casually.

Xarsk looked at her sword, then back up at Squall. "Look, we all know that if I wanted to kill you, I could." She handed her sword to Squall, hilt-first. "So here, take my sword. You can trust me."

Squall took it, holding it up for a moment, looking down the blade. It was a longsword, and required a lot of experience to wield. "Okay." said Squall, and handed it back to her. "Take it, and let's get out of here."

Xarsk smiled and turned around, leading them down the hallways. "You'd never have gotten off the island by walking down one of the chains. They're all guarded. And you'd have to be insane to think about jumping off."

"So way out is there?" Rinoa asked.

"We fly out." said Xarsk. They reached a secure door, and she whipped out a keycard. She slid it through the control box next to the door. To her surprise, the red light flashed with a negative buzzing noise. She tried it again, and got the same result. She looked back at Squall and Rinoa, confused. "My keycard should give me full access to every part of the island." she said.

"Try it one more time." Rinoa suggested. Xarsk did so, and to their surprise, the card was accepted. The light flashed green and the door slid open with a positive pinging sound.

They stepped into the vast room on the other side. "Oh wow!" Rinoa gasped.

It was a vast hangar. There were rows upon rows of fighter jets. They looked like a cross between a Harrier and an F-18. They were lined up next to a long runway, at the end of which was a giant airtight door. Streaming lights ran down the runway, leading to the doorway, the obvious way out.

"I don't remember this when we were here last." said Squall.

"One of Galen's additions." Xarsk explained.

"Is Galen planning to use these fighter jets to invade?" Rinoa asked.

"Kinda." said Xarsk. "He'll be using these to lead the first assault through the temporal rift. Then he'll send his ground forces in later."

"We've got to get a warning to our world." said Rinoa.

"Yeah, but we have to find SeeD first." said Squall. "They're the only ones here who can stop this."

"They haven't fuelled all of the jets yet." Xarsk said. "When they do, they'll be able ready to invade."

She walked up to one of the jets, grabbing a portable set of steps and climbing up them to look into the cockpit. "This one's half-fuelled." she said. "We can use this."

"It looks like a two-seater." said Squall as Xarsk began to slip into the pilot seat. "There's three of us."

"Then somebody will have to sit one someone's lap, won't they?" said Rinoa, grinning.

Xarsk began to flick switches in an attempt to activate the jet as Squall and Rinoa began to climb up the portable steps. Suddenly, there was a spray of sparks as machine-gun fire bounced off the hull of the jet. Squall immediately grabbed Rinoa and pulled her to safety as Xarsk ducked down, hiding behind the bulletproof hull of the ship.

She peered over the side to see Reeves and Sio enter with an entire battalion of Galen's soldiers. "Xarsk!" Reeves shouted. "You didn't really think that Galen would _ever_ trust an Almasy, did you?"

"Not really, Reeves!" Xarsk shouted back. "Probably because he knew I'd never fully trust him!"

"Although, I'll admit I _am_ a bit disappointed to hear that." came Galen's voice, and he strode out into the hangar, standing between Reeves and Sio. "SQUALL!!!" he shouted suddenly. "Why don't you come out where I can see you?!"

From where they hid, Squall tensed, then felt Rinoa's hand on his wrist, silently urging him not to go. He instinctively reached for his gunblade, only to remember it wasn't there. Damn! Galen must have confiscated it after Squall was taken prisoner.

"Make no mistakes, Squall!" Sio shouted. "You and your girlfriend ain't getting out of here. That includes you too, Xarsk."

"Poor Xarsk." Reeves chuckled. "Seems betrayal has been the theme of this weekend."

"I wouldn't call it betrayal!" Xarsk shouted back suddenly.

"Oh?" asked Galen. "And what would you call this?"

"_A feel-good career move!_" she shouted, sitting up in the pilot's seat and grabbing the joystick, squeezing the trigger and unleashing a volley of fire from the jet's machine-gun cannons mounted on the wings. Sio, Reeves and the soldiers dived for cover. Galen was the only one who didn't move. Whatever bullets struck him bounced off and impacted with the hangar walls.

"She's an Almasy alright." said Rinoa.

"Sir!" shouted Reeves from where he lay. "I've just gotten a report! The prisoners are free! They're rioting!"

"Lock down the island!" Galen shouted. "No matter what happens, that plane is not to leave!"

The jet's engines began to hum into life, building from a loud hum to a scream as they demanded to be airborne. The flaps moved up and down and Xarsk urged the plane forward, moving it towards the runway and all the way continuing her volley of fire.

Some of the soldiers that were still alive were moving behind some of the other planes, looking for Squall and Rinoa. They moved swiftly but carefully, making sure to sweep the whole area as quickly as possible. Squall and Rinoa were proving quite difficult to find, but they were going to have to make a dash for the plane sooner or later.

The jet moved to the start of the runway. The hangar doors at the far end were still tightly sealed, however. She fired another burst from the cannons, but the doors held. The flicked the safety catch off the top of the joystick and pressed the red button. A missile on one of the wings burst into life, screaming down the runway and exploded into hangar doors. Flames washed over them, but the heavy doors still held.

"Damn!" Xarsk yelled, then heard a clattering at her feet. She reached down and found in horror that one of the soldiers had thrown a live grenade into the cockpit. She stood out of her seat and flung it back at the soldier, who had unwisely chosen to stand in front of some fuel drums.

Galen looked around for Squall and Rinoa, everyone else distracted by the explosion. He heard a tinkling at his feet. Something silvery had landed beside his boot. He knelt down to see what it was. Holding it in his hand, he recognised it as Squall's Griver necklace. Before even another heartbeat could be made, Squall leaped out of the shadows, screaming like it was a war cry. He dealt Galen a demolishing flying kick to the chin, and aimed several punches to his ribs while he still had the advantage of surprise. Galen staggered back, dazed.

Squall grabbed his necklace back and he and Rinoa a dash for the plane. "What's wrong?" Rinoa yelled up at Xarsk. "The hangar doors!" Xarsk cried. "I can't get them open!"

"Hang on, give me a shot!" shouted Squall. "Cover me!"

"Cover you?" Rinoa shouted as Squall ran around in front of the plane. "With what?"

Squall gave no reply. He grabbed his wrist and crouched down on the runway, pressing his hand to the ground. He reached back, deep into the recesses of his mind, searching for the spirit there.

"In the name of Squall Leonhart I call upon you." he shouted. "Come forth, _IFRIT_!"

Light glowed from his hand, pushing out and exploding out of five fingertips. The red light rushed along the ground, meeting a point and rushing up into a point in the air. The fire beast grew from that point, hearing it's master's call, it's mission and purpose all in one. Ifrit hung in the hair, idle for barely a moment, completely oblivious to the chaos around it. The Guardian Force charged up it's power and rushed headlong at the hangar doors, causing a wave of heat and a supersonic blast to wash over the hangar.

The GF crashed into the hangar doors, blowing them wide open and exploding out the other side. When it reached the open air, Ifrit was satisfied his task was complete, and faded away, back into Squall's mind.

With the doors open, a rush of wind thundered into the hangar.

"Let's go!" Squall shouted above the wind, running back to Rinoa by the side of the jet.

"Squall!" she shouted and pointed. Galen was standing there, looking extremely pissed. Squall recognised his own expression anger and fury when he saw it. But something was wrong. There was a faint trickle of blood out of the corner of his mouth. Galen reached up and touched it. He looked at his finger, fascinated. He had never seen his own blood before. And Squall's kick had been responsible for it. Despite his fascination, he was clouded with anger.

Galen's blue eyes flared, and he held his hands out. As he concentrated, a ball of green fire began to grow in his hands. Galen the flung the Ultima spell at the jet. Squall immediately flung Rinoa aside to safety. Xarsk screamed, and Squall dove in front of the fireball, sacrificing himself on instinct.

But instead of being engulfed by the powerful spell, no green explosion of fire came. Instead, the fireball was completely obliterated as it touched his body. Rinoa, Xarsk, Galen and even Squall, all stared in complete surprise. Amazed through he was, Squall was still quick. Without wasting a second, he concentrated on the living energy of Galen's body, and siphoned off the energy and took it into his own body, converting it into a Thundaga spell. He flung it back at Galen like a baseball. Galen instinctively threw his arms up as the lightning bolt coursed through him. But no pain came. It didn't even tingle.

Galen and Squall stared at each other. "Curious." Galen was the first to speak. "My Sorcery magic doesn't work on you, and your Draw magic has equally no effect on me."

Squall charged forward, punching Galen a punishing blow below the ribcage. "Yeah, but my physical attacks seem to work wonders!" Squall snarled, whipping his body around and bringing his foot cracking against the side of Galen's skull.

Squall tried to aim another kick, but Galen blocked his foot and socked Squall with an uppercut. "Lucky for me I learned hand to hand too then, isn't it?" Squall didn't reply, merely punching Galen clean across the cheek.

Squall then grabbed him and threw him back against the hangar walls.

"Squall!" shouted Xarsk, reminding them they had to leave. But Squall was lost in pounding his rage out on Galen.

"Why did I have go and meet somebody like you?!?" Squall shouted, holding Galen against the wall with one hand and punching him once with the other. "We were doing happy by ourselves_, why is your family always trying to us come between_ _us_!?! WHY?!?"

But instead of being angry or afraid, Galen was laughing. Physical pain was a completely new experience for him. Emotional pain he was very familiar with, but this was the first instance he had ever felt physical pain. And he was laughing, seeing Squall this way, like he had heard about it but never expected to see it.

"Squall!" shouted Rinoa from beside the plane. "We have to leave _now_!"

Squall was wrestling to tear himself away. Galen's laughing wasn't helping. He grabbed him and again pushed against another wall, banging Galen's head while he was at it. But Galen continued to laugh. "Ah, that's it!" he laughed. "Anger! Fury! Such powerful emotion! It's a wonder why Ultimecia didn't choose you!"

"Choose me?" echoed Squall. "Choose me for _what_?"

"Squall, let's get out of here!" Rinoa yelled.

Galen pulled Squall's hands away and stepped back from him, his laughter dying down. He tried to get his breath back as he talked. "But you can't... heh, you can't kill _me_, Squall."

"Why the hell not?"

Galen looked back at him. The expression on their faces matched like living mirrors.

"Because I'm your brother."

Squall gave no reply. To Galen and Squall, everything was silent. The burning fires, the rioting prisoners, the roar of the wind, the scream of the jet engine, Rinoa's cries, none of it existed to them. Squall could only stare, dumbfounded by the revelation. He had expected something for the explanation of why they shared the same face but...

...my _brother_?

"Squall!" Rinoa's call brought him snapping back to reality. He broke away from the locked gaze with Galen and ran back to the jet. He pulled himself into the navigator's seat, reached over and pulled Rinoa up inside with him. He held her in his arms and she sat on his lap, just like she had on the Ragnarok so long ago.

"Close canopy!" shouted Xarsk. Squall pulled the Plexiglas dome down and locked it. He looked back at Galen one last time, who stared back at him. 

Xarsk locked off the brakes and pushed the engines up full. The jet burst forward, rocketing down the runway, out the hangar doors and soaring away from the island, out over the ocean.

"We made it!" cheered Xarsk. She looked back at Rinoa, smiling and giving her a thumbs up. Rinoa smiled and looked back to Squall, hoping to encourage the same out of him.   
Instead her smile completely faded when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Squall. "But it can wait 'til later... let's try to find SeeD first, Rinoa."

He tried to put it out of his mind, but there was no helping it. There was no way he could forget something like that. Not ever.

The jet veered Eastwards, away from the temporal rift that still hung in the sky and headed for the Esthar continent, heading for the Trabian volcanic range.

***

Galen stood at the hangar doors, watching the jet until it became a gleaming dot beyond the clouds. Reeves came running up behind him. "They got away!" he yelled, panting and out of breath. 

"Forget about them for now." said Galen. "They'll come back. I can promise you that. They'll come back and they'll bring their friends."

"Friends? You mean those SeeD guys?"

Galen nodded, not breaking his gaze. "They'll have to ditch the plane to cross the volcanic range. Then they'll practically kill themselves trying to cross it. By the time they tell SeeD what they've seen here, it'll be too late."

"So, your orders?" Reeves asked.

"Continue fuelling the jets." said Galen. "Put these fires out, have any of the prisoners that haven't escaped rounded up and thrown back into the prison. The first stage of the invasion will proceed as planned, on schedule. Oh, and find out where the hell Draven is."

Reeves saluted and ran off.

Galen stood there, watching the jet go from a dot to just something reflecting off the sun, then vanished. He then turned away, and walked back into his island.

Draven was standing on the very edge of the island, the grass-covered cliffs. He plucked the spent cigarette from his lips and dropped it to the ground, crushing it out of existence with his boot. He thought of lighting another, but decided against it, crossed his arms and stared out over the vast ocean.

__

So, they've escaped, he thought. Squall and Rinoa, together again. Well, good for them. And Xarsk, Seifer Almasy's great-great-he-didn't-know-how-many-greats-grand-daughter. Things were certainly going to be much more interesting now Squall's been let in on The Big Secret. When Squall sees his dad again, you can bet there was gonna be questions

Well, at least they had escaped, that was one thing. They would be able to tell the others about the invasion, maybe even stop it? But Draven didn't care about that. He had his own agenda. He only hoped they would be strong enough to stand their ground next time they came back to the island.

"Good luck to you guys." he said quietly to himself and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Author's Notes; Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Ack, ahem. My apologies for the extemely long wait for this chapter. I've been going through a tough time emotionally lately. But I'm gonna commit this story and try to finish it over the summer. So have a good summer, everyone! I'll be doing my bit.

****

Author's Notes; "More Than Words" copyright © Extreme. "Mer Girl" copyright © Madonna, taken from the "Ray Of Light" album.


	20. Chapter XVIII; Apocalypse Now

Chapter XVIII; "Apocalypse Now" 

_All our times have come,  
Here but now they're gone.  
Seasons don't fear the reaper,  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain...  
We can be like they are.  
Come on, baby - don't fear the reaper.  
Baby, take my hand - don't fear the reaper.  
We'll be able to fly - don't fear the reaper.  
Baby, I'm your man...  
  
Valentine is done,  
Here but now they're gone.  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity -  Romeo and Juliet.  
40,000 men and women everyday -  Like Romeo and Juliet.  
40,000 men and women everyday - Redefine happiness.  
Another 40,000 coming everyday - We can be like they are.  
Come on, baby... don't fear the reaper.  
Baby, take my hand... don't fear the reaper.  
We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper.  
Baby, I'm your man...  
  
Love of two is one,  
Here but now they're gone.  
Came the last night of sadness,  
And it was clear she couldn't go on.  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared,  
The candles blew then disappeared,  
The curtains flew then he appeared... saying don't be afraid,  
Come on, baby... and she had no fear,  
And she ran to him... then they started to fly.  
They looked backward and said goodbye... she had become like they are.  
She had taken his hand... she had become like they are.  
Come on, baby... don't fear the reaper._

- Blue Öyster Cult

And when they would write this story long after it ended, for the deeds and legends of the love between Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly and how it ultimately saved the lives and souls of every man, woman and child throughout the whole world and led to the redemption of both a god and a tyrant, to be made known to anyone who wished to read it, people would also be able to read about their friends, family, loves, enemies and allies, they would read about the lives of people like Irvine Kinneas or Seifer Almasy, or anyone out of all the characters they met on their life's journey. The story would always begin with Seifer and Squall duelling with gunblades and then scarring each other for life. It would move on to describe how Squall and Rinoa first met at a dance in Garden, and then again on the Timber mission. The story would tell of Deling, Esthar, Outer Space and Ultimecia. Ellone would be in this tale too, and it would tell of how she would send Squall and his friends back into the past, and then Laguna Loire would play a part in the story. And people would read about Laguna's deeds and his friendships and loves, both lost and won. It would say of how he met Julia Heartilly, and she wrote a song about him. But whatever Julia and Laguna felt for each other, it was never meant to be. The story would leave Julia there, only referring to her in a small footnote on the page of history that she was Rinoa's mother.

And Raine Leonhart, the true love of Laguna's life would have had the same fate, only for her role in the story was much bigger. And when people read this story, they would read the sentence; '...and Raine had had his child.'.

But after historians shifted through the rubble of the events of _this particular story that you are now reading, and interviewed witnesses, they would draw their own conclusions. Some of the witnesses would be some of Galen's former soldiers, and all they knew was a few things they had heard off-duty in a bar about their lord that they always wondered about but knew now. They would also talk to one or two ex-SeeDs, who knew just as much. But a few of the researchers would get lucky, and either actually score an interview Zell Dincht himself, or successfully track down Quistis Almasy or Ellone Loire and ask all the right questions. These historians would then compile all the facts together, of which there could be no dispute. And the great story of Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly would have to be re-written in a few places. In the revised version, the sentence would become; '...and Raine had had his __children."_

***

"I can remember when this was all nothing but trees." said Rinoa as they walked across the barren desert plains on the northern part of the Esthar continent, formerly the Grandidi forest.

"Trees?" asked Xarsk, walking beside her.

Rinoa looked at her, incredulous but slightly grinning at the same time. "You don't know what a tree is?"

"Of course I know what a tree is." replied Xarsk. "I've seen them in books. I've just never seen a living one, that's all. Nobody alive here has. There's plenty of dead ones around, though. We just leave them up because they're all we have left of them, and I guess it just wouldn't be right to get rid of them."

Rinoa nodded. It was probably like tearing down a monument to some ancient king or something. People just felt it wouldn't be right, even if they had never seen him or knew much about him.

Squall was walking behind them, deliberately keeping his pace a few steps behind theirs. He was deep in thought, he had a lot on his mind, and the weight of the world on his shoulders. If he didn't want Rinoa reading his thoughts, she couldn't read his thoughts. And right now that was frustrating her. Galen had said something to him, something to cause all of this. It had impacted and upset Squall, and she just knew he wasn't going to tell her until he was good and ready. 

She sighed and pretended to be listening to Xarsk again. All she could really do was be ready for him when he was prepared to need her.

Squall had been quiet, ever since they had ditched the fighter jet back in the middle of the poisoned desert. When Rinoa had asked him about it, he had just said it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing. It was something. In fact, it was one of the most shocking things he'd ever heard in his life, and was still having trouble dealing with it.

He'd barely flinched when he found out Edea and Cid were married. He'd told Quistis to go talk to a wall, for all he cared about her feelings. He hadn't thought twice about stepping on Seifer's dream. Even when he found out who his parents were, it hadn't affected him much. But now, a lot had changed. Before, when he first met Rinoa, he'd been a solitary lone wolf. No friends, and definitely no family. And now here he was, so many years later. He'd found out who his mother was, and even spoken to her. He had his sister back, he had a father and just now he was supposed to accept the fact that somehow, some _way, he had a twin brother, living 700 years in the future._

_"Because I'm your brother."_

What was he supposed to do now? Demand the answers from Laguna, even if he had to beat it out of him? Maybe even ask Ellone to send him back to the moment of his birth to see for his own eyes what had happened? Or try to get Rinoa to summon Raine's spirit and ask her himself?

He sighed, all useless. All he knew for sure was that SeeD were here somewhere, hooked up with the SeeD of this time, and only Xarsk knew the way. As far as Squall knew, Ellone and Laguna were more than likely safely back in Winhill, living in Raine's pub, blissfully unaware of the horrors and revelations of this twisted and evil version of the world that Squall was now standing in.

He sighed, wishing that the dreams Alexandra had sent him, Rinoa and Irvine would help him to solve this mystery. Now the dreams themselves, _they were a mystery. Why had they stopped ever since that night in Fisherman's Horizon? Wasn't Alexandra still in trouble? Had she even followed them here?_

Squall hung his head, trying to clear his mind of thoughts, but it wasn't happening. He idly kicked a stone and watched it clutter across the desert floor as the trio walked on, heading for the mountains.

* * * *

"They need a decision, Lord Galen."

Galen stared down Griever's barrel, turning it over and over in his hands. He held it in much the same way as Squall did. "Is this what he used to kill her?" he wondered aloud.

"Kill who?" Reeves asked.

"Never mind." Galen replied, then turned to face him for the first time. "This blade has been used to forge history before. So many who could have changed this story in so many ways have died on the end of this blade. So I guess it's only right that I use it to signal the first wave of our coming."

"Uh-huh." muttered Draven, who couldn't care less.

Galen sighed and hung his head low. "It could have been all so different, you know. Just one infinitely tiny chance event, and if it had gone the other way, the whole world would have changed."

"Sir, you're wandering off the–" Reeves began, but was cut off by Draven. 

"Shut up!" he hissed, then turned to Galen. "Sir?"

"If things had gone just a infinitesimal bit different, if Fate's coin had flipped heads instead of tails, think of how different the world would be." Galen sighed. "I could have been the one who went to Garden, became a SeeD, had Rinoa's love and fought side by side with the first Almasy… and _he_ would have been here, trying to save this world and never _once_ being given even a taste of the kind of love that has been heaped upon him his entire life."

"There's never any guarantee that just because things could be different that they'd be better." stated Draven.

"You're right." Galen replied. "You're very right. Nobody can change the world, after all."

_That's always been my biggest problem…_ Galen thought.

"Very well." said Galen, standing up and drawing Griever. "Begin!"

***

Down in the hangar, the fuelled jets received the signal. One by one, they began to ignite their engines and file out onto the runway in single file. Turn by turn, they blasted off and shot out of the island, streaming out into the orange sky and heading for the rift still hanging in the air over horizon bridge.

Galen didn't watch the invasion. He locked himself away in his room, waiting for it to be over.

From where Squall, Rinoa and Xarsk stood, it looked like a cloud of hornets, shooting over the horizon and heading for the wormhole in the sky.

There was nothing anyone could ever do to stop it, not even the man who began it.

***

Mandy Beach, just on the coast of Timber. It had been over two days since Balamb Garden had gone into the rift, and yet the Galbadian forces had received no word back at all, not even a radio signal. The open theory was the matter would be able to pass both ways along the temporal corridor, so there was nothing to stop them coming back. 

Now it was getting into boring hours, constantly scanning all frequencies, waiting for a signal of SeeD's return, a signal that would never come. Many noted scientists were crowded around the barrier the army had set up, demanding an opportunity to study the rift. As the argument raged, one young soldier suddenly noticed one of the complicated machines loaded onto the back of a military transport begin to bleep madly. Before he could tell his superiors that he thought something was going to come through, something came true, but it wasn't Balamb Garden.

A wave of jet fighters screeched across the sky, already unleashing a volley of bombs and missiles down on the surprised forces. The crowds screamed and ran for their lives as explosions mushroomed up from the ground, blowing military vehicles to pieces and incinerating people whole. Even as the soldiers scrambled to get to the anti-aircraft guns, the encampment had already fallen, laid waste by the sudden attack. Only a handful of soldiers were left to fight on bravely, before the last wave of bombs fell on them too.

Onward the fleet swept, over Timber. They only dropped a minimal number of bombs on the town, it not being a substantial target, but enough to bring many buildings falling to the ground and obliterating the train stations, disrupting travel-lines throughout the country.

William Deling Air Force Base was, however, a big target. 

"Say again?" asked the radio operator, One of the soldiers at Mandy Beach had tried desperately to contact the base with a warning, but was cut off before he could get through fully.

"What's the problem, lieutenant?" demanded the base commander.

"I can't be sure, sir." replied the radio operator. "Someone was trying to relay a call from Mandy Beach. All I got for sure were the words 'air' and 'rift.' Nothing beyond that."

"Interference from that damn time whatchamajigger, I'll bet." said the commanding officer grimly. He was about to say something else, but stopped when he heard the sound of another technician pounding his console. He walked over to see what was the matter.

"Trouble, private?"

"It's the Lidar (Light detection and ranging), sir." said the operator. "It's going completely nuts. I'm picking up a whole swarm of blips, but it's not right. They just appeared out of nowhere, there's far too many of them, with no discernible formation, and moving too fast to be standard aircraft. Not even Esthar's jets can do that speed. It's gotta either be a meteor shower or the console's screwy."

"It's not a problem with his console, sir!" gasped another operator. "I've got a blip, from Timber. Closing fast. Very fast! Wait, make that two! No, five! Eight, eleven, sixteen, dozens… hundreds, sir…"

The C.O. dashed to the nearest console. The screen was beginning to fill with green dots, getting closer to the centre at an alarming speed. He looked up and out through the window. God, they were already within visual range! It was like a dark cloud on the horizon, a swarm of locusts, come to ravage.

He immediately pulled the emergency key from a chain around his neck, stuck it into the emergency port and sounded the red alert. 

It was lunchtime, and most of the Galbadian pilots had been in the mess hall. When the alert sounded, they couldn't believe it. A pregnant pause hung in the air for a moment, before the sudden horror that this was not a drill dawned on them all. In that instant, plates of food were dropped and pilots and crewman alike, leaped out of their chairs in a frenzied scramble. When most of them got outside, the sky was already filled with black jets, ripping through the air overhead.

In a panic, the C.O. burst through the door of his office, skidding around his desk and pulling out a security card. He ran it through a slot next to a red phone and picked up the receiver. "Get me the President!" he panted, and was almost amazed at how long it took. It seemed to take ice ages. 

"The President is in a meeting right now." came an unknown voice. "Can you please–"

"Get him now godsdammit, we're about to get massacred down here!" the C.O. screamed, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead and looking out the window. The first bombs were already beginning to hit. There was a blast of heat and a thunderous explosion as a furl dump went up, towering sky-high in a pillar of orange and red flame. Another bomb hit the motor pool, turning the jeeps and transport vehicles there into powerful secondary explosions. Pilots were running across the tarmac to get to their planes. Not a single one made it, as most of the planes themselves were targets. One managed to make it onto the runway, but just  as the pilot began to pick up speed, another bomb was dropped from high on above.

It was absolute and indescribable chaos. There was no escape, and no chance of a even a fair fight either. A few crewmen made it to the anti-aircraft guns and fired wildly into the sky, and thus themselves became targets. One of them managed to fight on til the very end, actually succeeding in taking down on of the enemy planes. It crashed and burned into a (hopefully) empty hangar. It was the only enemy casualty.

It couldn't possibly have taken longer than ten minutes. By the end, the base was almost completely destroyed, with only a bare minimum or survivors. In the end, the only building really left undamaged was the control tower.

* * *

President Caraway sat at his desk, stroking his forehead in anxiety. "I don't need any theories." he said. "I need to know what happened, plain and simple, in simple Balambese."

"We don't know, sir." said an aide. "The base commander was in hysterics, then the line got cut off, it just went dead." Caraway sighed and frowned in thought. "Okay." he said. "How long will it take to get a scout vehicle out there?"

"Half a day, sir." said another aide. "All the military resources are divided between the Galbadia Garden clean-up and the Temporal Rift. Deling air force base is Galbadia's only defence line should a third emergency present itself."

Caraway stood up form his desk in horror. "Are you telling me that the capital city is completely cut off from it's only line of defence?" A horrible silence hung in the air. Suddenly, Caraway's secretary burst in through the door in hysterics. A security agent was able to restrain her, as Caraway asked what was wrong. She was interrupted before she could become coherent. "Holy _SHIT_!!!" screamed an aide and pointed out the window.

An entire fleet of fighter jets were descending on the capital city. "Evacuate!" ordered Caraway without a second to lose. Immediately, three secret service agents burst in and grabbed him. "Get him to the emergency bunker!" an aide yelled.

"Wait!" yelled Caraway, struggling. "No!" He fought free of them for just a second, enough time to grab a picture of his daughter from his desk before he was rushed down the stairs.

Out in the city streets, parents grabbed their children and made for whatever safety they could find. The jets descended on the city streets, raining down an unholy fire upon the city. The blasts seemed to come in waves. Doors and windows to shops and hotels were blown inward by the blasts in the shopping arcade. The top two floors of Galbadia's prestigious hotel were blown to dust, completely vaporised. Buses and cars alike were overturned and exploded. Even the city's famous arch took damage, but still stood defiantly. 

A missile hit the Caraway mansion, a prime target. The building itself remained structurally intact, but the office where Caraway had been moments before was completely annihilated. The former Presidential mansion itself was bombed to the ground. The attackers seemed to have had parts of their intel mixed up, unaware that upon his election to office Caraway had chosen his own home to be residence. 

There was panic in the streets. The Estharian refugees had only been in the city a few days when now they had been thrown into even greater danger. The wreckage of the Ragnarok had not even been fully lifted yet, sporting an easy target for bombs and missiles.

Serene was here, still trying to protect her people. She was successful in leading most of them into the sewers before the bombs began to rain down on Main Street. Waves of rolling fire thundered down the city's streets and alleys, engulfing everything and everyone in their path.

Down in the bunker, Caraway clung to the picture of Rinoa as the ground shook. "What's happening?" he wondered dizzily as another blast put the power out, and the entire city was plunged into darkness. Whatever few soldiers were in the city were evacuating whatever hysterical and panic-stricken citizens they could. 

The city burned. Formerly green trees and lush parks were shadows of black and burning orange. Buildings collapsed, monuments shattered. The fighters re-grouped and came in for one last assault. This time, a complete carpet-bombing of the city, not even giving the survivors a chance to get a grip on themselves before the final wave washed over them.

Satisfied, the fighters shot skyward again and turned back the way they had come, back out over the desert and towards the temporal rift and the home of their own time, leaving the city behind them in ashes.

When it was all over, a strange dread silence clouded the streets of Deling city. The attack had come from nowhere, right out of the blue. They had been caught completely unawares and vulnerable. People were crying or in shock.

Caraway pushed open the bunker doors and looked around. It was like a scene straight of Dante's hell. He had woken up this morning in a proud and beautiful city. When the sun set, it would be nothing more than a wreck. Two things were abundantly clear. One, SeeD had obviously failed in it's mission. They were either captured or dead. In any case, the plan had been a total failure.

The second obvious thing was this. Deling was burning under a noon sky, it's only line of defence completely obliterated. Power was out, communications down. It would be some time before the majority of the Galbadian army that was aiding the Galbadia Garden rescue mission would even be notified of the occurrence, let alone arrive. As far as Caraway knew, Esthar was still without a government. The train stations in Timber, the hub of transport through the continent were out of action. The only nodes of civilisation still fully functional were Dollet, Balamb and Fisherman's Horizon, although Timber would surely get back on it's feet before long. Dollet only had a militia, not much in the way of an army. FH was filled to the brim with pacifists. And finally, there were absolutely no Gardens left. Trabia Garden, destroyed. Galbadia Garden, destroyed. Balamb Garden, missing presumed destroyed.

The undeniable fact was this; if you wanted to invade and take over a whole world, there was never a better time than now.

He clutched his daughter's picture in both hands and held it tightly. Something was burning in him, a power he had not felt in years, since he was a young man thrown into his first battle. It was not they had come here, intent on murdering his country, his people, the entire way of life, no that wasn't it. They had tried to take everything from him. Rinoa's picture was the only thing left in the entire world that he had of her, and they had tried to take that too. They had pushed him too far. Now, sitting around and waiting for a young man called Leonhart to do all the rescuing and action for him was no option. The time had come for action, and did he have a plan?

He stared defiantly out over the desert, and then at the magnificent city arch, still standing despite the entire assault, as indomitable as the people of Galabadia, their spirit, the soul of a nation, and that of their president.

You're damn right I have a plan.

"Biers!" he said suddenly at one of his secret service agents. The man called Biers looked around suddenly, snapping out of his horror-stricken gaze at the shattered city. 

"S-sir?"

"We need to find whatever vehicles left intact within this city. I want you to send two men to Dollet, two to Timber, two to Balamb, one south to call back the army, and two to Esthar." the President explained. 

"With respect, sir." said Biers. "I'm a secret service agent, not an aide."

"Congratulations, you just got promoted." Caraway replied. "I need every man I can get."

"To what end, sir?"

Caraway looked at him, determination burning in his eyes. "What do you think? This little world of ours has been squabbling for too damn long over nothing. It's time to forge an alliance and stand together against a universal threat. We're all going to pull together and show solidarity?"

Biers could see now that Caraway was definitely a man with a mission. Something had happened to him. Of course, the attack would change everyone forever. But, it had killed the old Caraway. The man who had only made it into office because there wasn't really anyone else to take the seat. The man who sat in his chair and delegated to SeeD at every opportunity and couldn't even hold his family together was gone. A man of action replaced him. More than just an elected official. Now, a leader of the people.

"What are we going to do then, sir?" Biers asked, already feeling Caraway's confidence.

"We're going to go after them." Caraway replied coldly, surveying the wreckage. "We're going to go get the bastards."

* * *

Squall's grip slipped, and he tumbled down the mountainside a few feet before grabbing a dead root and hanging on. Grunting, he started back up and followed Rinoa and Xarsk up to the summit. They rested there on the mountaintop for a while, panting and gasping.

"See anything?" Rinoa asked.

Squall looked south and shook his head. The temporal rift was now little more than a speck on the horizon. Anything going in or coming out couldn't be seen by the naked eye. Xarsk pulled out a silver  slim object from her armour. It looked like a cigarillo case, but from the way Xarsk was holding it up to her eyes it obviously must have been some sort of binoculars.

"Nothing." she said. "Dammit, I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't know Galen was going to launch the attack so early. This is far ahead of schedule. It wasn't supposed to be for another two weeks or so. Unless…"

Slowly, Xarsk sank to her knees and held her head in her hands. 

"What?" Squall asked.

"I'm so sorry." Xarsk sobbed, looking at them with tear-rimmed eyes. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. Galen must have known we were going to warn SeeD, so he launched the attack before we could. Your world is about to be destroyed and it's all my fault."

Squall and Rinoa exchanged glances. As usual, it was Rinoa who was the heart of the pair. "Hey." she said, comforting Xarsk. "You made the right choice. It's better to be good and in pain than be in darkness and bathe in evil. Believe me, I know. I've been there, I've made that choice, even if the consequences were horrible."

Xarsk looked at her now, hearing her words. "I had to leave my life entirely to avoid destroying the ones of everyone I held dear." Rinoa continued. "If I had to make that choice again, I'd do it. I wouldn't be happy, but I'd do it. If there's something Squall and I have had to constantly learn that sometimes the right thing to do isn't the right thing to do. You can still make a difference, Xarsk. You chose wisely. Thanks to you, SeeD can still stop Galen."

"How?" Xarsk asked.

"Well, you know what Galen's full plan was, right?"

"Uh-huh. Before that Draven punk showed up, I was Galen's second in command. He worked on the plan for years, planned it out to the last detail. Of course, he always claimed it was his mother's plan and she was speaking to him, telling him about it. I always thought it was a mental thing, but some of the things were downright crazy…"

"Okay." said Squall, looking over at her. "We can't stop the aerial assault. I don't think even Bahamut could have taken all those jets out of the air. But what was Galen's next stage to the invasion?"

"He'll have to wait for the jets to return, first." Xarsk explained. "Only enough fuel to go around for one trip. Plus, most of his army was piloting them. The next phase will be a standing army. They'll go through the rift on foot and take over that way. If it all worked out as planned, your world won't have much in the way of resistance. Finally, I think he's going to try to attempt something like transporting the entire castle back through the rift and declare himself ruler."

"That's not going to happen." said Squall gruffly. "I'll stop him."

Now Xarsk was grinning. You could hear the amusement in her voice. She really was an Almasy. "Just you?" 

"I'm the only one who can fight him." Squall explained. "But you're right, I can't do it alone. It'll take time for him to amass his army and even longer to lead them across Esthar. We can reach SeeD before that happens. If they're anything like the SeeD of my time, they shouldn't take long to mobilise. We couldn't stop the air assault but we can stop his army. From the sound of it, he's spent too long working on the plan to make any big changes. We can stop him. Now, which way to the path through the volcanic range?"

At this, Squall picked up Xarsk's binoculars and began to scan the sulphurous mountains to the far North.

Xarsk and Rinoa got to their feet. "He really is as good at the legends say…" Xarsk admitted.

"Maybe." Rinoa replied. "As far as a legend goes, I can't say I know that much. I can tell you this, though. He's a far better man."

***

It was getting hotter, Squall could feel it. It was as if the Fire Cavern, only a tiny little lave pool in Balamb had suddenly stretched out and engulfed all of Balamb and Trabia. It was also becoming hard to breath.

Rinoa cursed herself for not noticing it sooner. Of course, she was feeling fine, but Hyne's power kept her invulnerable. She could swallow a whole gallon jug of cyanide and not even have a belch to show for it. Squall and Xarsk were only mortal, though.

"Here." she said, stopping to tear strips from her blue shawl and hand them to Squall and Xarsk, who wore them over their noses and mouths like scarves. "I'm beginning to see why none of our expeditions could ever find SeeD." Xarsk muttered, her voice muffled by the makeshift mask. 

"Makes me wonder how SeeD are always able to come through here, in and out, willy nilly." said Rinoa, as they crossed down a narrow pathway between two craters.

"We believe they may have had access to some kind of transporter." Xarsk.

"Great. So we got the scenic route."

They continued ever onward, with Squall leading. Slowly, it began to get even hotter. Before long, they were in an area where the rocks themselves were red. The path was getting harder to follow now. With some degree of discomfort, they passed by long-dead bodies. Soldiers of Galen, looking for SeeD who foolishly hadn't chosen to turn back.

"This whole world feels like a wasteland." said Rinoa, looking out over the mountains, when they came to a bend in the slowly disintegrating path. Volcanoes and earth tremors streched as far as the eye could see. "One day, the entire world will be like this." said Xarsk. "By this time next year, anyway, when the Harbinger has done it's work."

Squall looked at her, then the world around them. He could see now, his error. When he had first heard of Ultimecia, he had thought little of her. Rinoa had been his one thought, then. But even when he had witnessed her terror first-hand when she had unleashed the might of the Lunar Cry upon the world, it was hard to hate, knowing so little about it.

In fact, there were those who claimed Squall himself was worse than her. He killed her for money, it was a job, just a mission. Of course, people said that knowing just as much about Ultimecia as Squall did at the time. Looking around now, Squall could understand perfectly. She was a demon, with a capacity for evil that defied belief. There had been no "tortured soul", no young maiden corrupted by the world. A demon in human's clothing, that's what she had been. It was no wonder the people feared her. No wonder Alexandra ran away. Ultimecia had existed to destroy beauty, and she had…

…she had done _something_ to Squall's family. But what? Time for questions enough later, after it was all over. For now, SeeD had to be found.

"We'll go that way." said Squall, pointing. I think this path will just lead us around full circle if we stay on it. We'll head northwest."

Rinoa said nothing, just nodded and followed. If she knew her geography, then they had passed the valley that had once held Trabia Garden over an hour ago. If they continued along Squall's way, then they were heading for the location of the Shumi village, if that was still here. 

***

The ground shook around them, as if the very land itself wanted to stop their journey. Fissures opened up, throwing steam and pyroclastic bombs into the air. "We must turn back!" Xarsk screamed.

"To where?!" Squall shouted. "Keep going!"

"He's right!" Rinoa yelled. "If we turn back now, we're finished!"

They pressed onwards, fighting nature itself to get free of the violent land. The ground opened up between Xarsk's legs. Squall grabbed  her and pulled her free just as an entire section of the ground gave way to show a cavern filled with bubbling molten rock. Hurriedly, they ran before any more cracks could widen. When they were clear of the vulcan fields, there stood before them a towering mountain. Smoke curled from the top.

"I take it we can't just go around it?" Rinoa hazarded. They looked left and night. To the left, tar fields. No way could they be crossed. Once upon a time they could have gone right, if not for the newly formed river of molten rock that churned there.

"Forwards and upwards." said Squall. "We'll make our way around at the rim and head down the other side." Even if Xarsk wanted to argue, she couldn't. There were no alternatives. Even going back wasn't an option, not with the state of the land. It was either to keep moving or die.

One by one, they found a foothold and handhold and began to scale the smoking mountain. It took them about half an hour to reach the top. Squall was the first one up. Oddly, the first thing that he noticed was the volcano was no longer smoking. There was still a bubbling lava pool below. The second thing he noticed was that the ridge was dangerous and uneven. Making their way around it was going to be tricky.

"When you get to the top, cling to the rim and start to head right." he shouted back to Rinoa and Xarsk, then began to crawl around the rim. Several of the ashen rocks fell away in his hand. He was halfway there when Xarsk appeared. She slowly began to crawl across, until Rinoa appeared. 

When Rinoa tried to pull herself around the rim, a section of rock crumbled away and fell back down the mountain.

"Watch it." Xarsk advised. "This part of the mountain is very unstable." No sooner had the words left her mouth than the side of rock she was clinging to crumbled forward, pitching her over the edge. Rinoa shot out a hand and grabbed her before she could plummet into the lava below. Xarsk held on for dear life. "Squall!" Rinoa yelled. Squall was already starting to head back over to them, agonisingly slow. Before he could reach them, Rinoa was pulled forward under Xarsk's weight and over the side.

"No!" Squall screamed. He got to them as quick as he could and reached over the side. Rinoa was clinging to an outcrop of rock with Xarsk holding onto her boot. Squall reached out and took her hand, and lifted his leg over the side of the rim, trying to balance. He couldn't afford to let go, never. But the rocks under him were slowly beginning to crumble under the combined weight of the three of them.

Rinoa looked up into his. He looked back at her, the strain on his strength evident in his face. "Rinoa…" he began, but didn't get time to continue. The rim beneath him crumbled, and the three of them fell, screaming, into the lava pool below…

…and smashed through the glass, proving little to break their fall as they crumpled to an injured heap on the floor. Squall's mind was a halo of confusion and pain. They seemed to be lying in a heap in some sort of metallic room. What had just happened? He couldn't think straight. The lava, glass, fall, smashing…

As he began to black out, he could hear voices and footsteps.

"Holly hell!" cried a strange voice. "Is that who I think it is?"

Squall couldn't give the voice a reply. He was already unconscious.

* * *

_… I haven't slept in a bed like this in ages._

The thought vanished into oblivion as Squall awoke dizzily. Light fell across the bed in bars of white and dark. Sitting forward and pulling away the sheets, he realised he could hear music. 

_What is this place?_ he wondered.

The room was totally dark, apart from the square of light on the window. Gradually, his eyes grew accustomed to the dark and, looking around, Squall began to notice the room was eerily similar to his dorm back in Balamb Garden. For a second, he even wondered if somehow he'd wound up back there. He found his clothes neatly folded and placed on the chair. As he put them on, he noticed they had been washed.

He tried the door, surprised to find it was unlocked. So he wasn't a prisoner, good. He was beginning to get royally sick of waking up in strange rooms.

Backwards in time, forwards in time, up one continent and across another, in and out of SeeD, in and out of prisons, out of danger and back into danger again, he'd been through a lot. He remembered back when he had been reckless, all the way back to the Timber mission. It felt like ice ages ago.

He opened the door about an inch. It was night, and there was some sort of party going on. _White SeeDs mixing with Black SeeDs?_ He remembered a troop of dead White SeeDs were one of the first things he had seen when himself and the others had travelled to the future for the first time. It was possible all the SeeDs of this time wore the white uniform.

He slipped out the door and stuck to the shadows, trying to find out more on what was going on and where he was. It was some sort of town, not all that dissimilar from Winhill, in fact, only it seemed to be lying in a natural bowl, with steep rock encircling the entire area. There was a party going on in the square, that was obvious. All of sudden, it seemed like the hell of a world he'd been through was a billion miles away, on the other side of a universe.

"Don't move!" said an authoritive voice from behind him. Squall felt a gun-barrel poking into his back.

…Damn.

Then he realised there was something wrong with the voice. Too… effeminate. Squall lowered his hands and sighed. "Rinoa." He turned and faced her, giggling. "I'm sorry." she laughed. "I couldn't resist."

Squall was about to say something, before she suddenly grabbed him and planted a firm deep and long kiss firmly on his surprised face.

He looked at her oddly, when it was finished. "You're welcome." she said.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Not that he was complaing, it had just been such a long time, and he'd forgotten how spirited and carefree Rinoa could be. Considering how hard the world had tried to extinguish that, you couldn't help but be impressed that she still clung to her own innate nature.

"I feel _fantastic_!" she cried, spinning around on the spot just like Selphie. "I swear, I haven't felt this good since that night in FH!"

"Which one?" Squall asked deliberately. Now it was Rinoa's turn to be taken by surprise. Of course, he knew she had meant the party they had all held upon his promotion to Commander, but it was good to know he could still get her back by not being a complete plank every day of the year.

"Oh har har." she said sarcastically. "But I swear, you're not going to believe it!"

"Believe what?" asked Squall.

"They're all here!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Everyone! Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Laguna, Ellone, Edea, _everyone_!" explained Rinoa ecstatically. Squall stood rooted to the spot. He hadn't been expecting this. What was everyone doing _here_?!?

"…We should–"

Rinoa never found out what it was they should. She was too busy grabbing Squall by the hand and pulling him into the town square. Squall had the biggest feeling of déjà vu, immediately parting as they entered the town square.

"There he is!" shouted someone, and an almighty cheer went up. The Black SeeDs were familiar faces that applauded ecstatically, but the White SeeDs seemed to be completely in awe and wonder. The way they revered him, Squall might as well have been Christ about to give his sermon on the mountain.

"Squall!" yelled a familiar voice. Selphie came running out of the crowd toward them and hugged him enthusiastically.

"Good to see you up and about, Squall." came Irvine's voice.

"Yeah, you had everyone worried." said Zell, appearing by his side.

Squall looked at Rinoa. "You were out for the better part of a day." she explained.

"You hit your head pretty hard when you crashed through the holo-panels." said Irvine. "Remember them? Esthar used them to hide itself until we came along. That's how the SeeDs avoid detection here."

Squall looked at them oddly, almost not sure if he was awake or not. It all felt, well, _weird_. He's been expecting some things. This didn't figure into any of them.

"What's happening?" he asked them, honestly. "Why are you all here, what is this place, what's happening?"

"This is Gabriel City." Selphie explained. "It used to be the Shumi village, now SeeD lives here. We came through looking for you and Rinoa, but …Balamb Garden, sorta got destroyed a bit."

Squall looked at her. It was definitely Selphie. Who else could say "sort of got destroyed a bit"?

"Then we met up with the SeeD of this time." Irvine continued for her, then he leaned in close to Squall and lowered his voice. "They're a little, well, zealous." he whispered. "They've turned SeeD into a quasi-religion, and we're pretty much the Holy family, you and Rinoa especially, but don't let it get to you and it'll be fine."

"We came in with someone…" Squall began.

"Xarsk?" said Irvine. "She's fine. She's around, somewhere. Zell's been taking care of her, haven't you, Zell?" From the way that last sentence came out, it was obvious Zell's reaction to Xarsk was some source of amusement to Irvine.

"Huh?" Zell stuttered. "What's that supposed to mean? Oh …Whatever." You'd have thought that he'd be around Squall long enough to get a decent '…whatever' right. "She's a bit anxious about meeting Seifer, so she's just taking a chill-pill, right now."

"Where is Seifer?" Squall asked.

Selphie took a deep breath and sighed. "Quistis was injured when we came through." she explained. "It's nothing serious. Well, in our time, it would have been, here they've got medical technology up the yingyang, but you probably knew that already. Anyways, the _Commander_ hasn't left her bed while she's been recovering."

Squall and Rinoa had blinked. So Seifer was the Commander, now? That was going to prove …_interesting_. From the way Selphie had said it, though, it didn't seem likely that the people who knew him would really accept Seifer as a Commander. Unlike, who's rank as Commander seemed burned into their blood, even if he had become something of a rogue lately.

Officially left SeeD, and yet they would no doubt still follow him. If things turned ugly, that was going to cause some degree of contention between Seifer and himself. 

"The party…" Squall began. Selphie beamed. "Finally got a Garden Festival, running, Squall." she said. "Even if it did take us 700 years to do it."

Squall nodded. "Are Laguna, Edea and Ellone here?" he asked.

"They're _around_." Selphie replied. "Laguna and Ellone came through for you, Squall. They wanted to come for you. Why, is something up?"

"No." said Squall. "I just need a talk with them."

"Ah, something up?"

Squall paused. "No." he said eventually. "Just a _family_ matter."

"Uh, I don't wanna break anything up here." said Irvine, butting in. "But this is a _par-tay_, after all! And now that we're all reunited, we got good reason to celebrate, don't we?"

Squall didn't feel much like celebrating, but nodded anyway as the others cheered. News of the attack on the world of his time could wait. After all everyone had been through, they needed this party. To bring it to a mournful end would have demoralised everyone no end, and morale was certainly something they were all going to need for the coming battle.

"I'll need to speak with Seifer and this time's SeeD leaders." said Squall, taking Zell aside for a moment. "After the party's over."

"Sure, Squall, I'll arrange it." Zell replied. "Hey, you okay? You look sorta, I dunno, _heavy_."

Squall shook his head. "Got some stuff on my mind is all." he said. "Where's Laguna and Ellone?"

"By the schoolhouse, last time I saw them." said Zell. Squall nodded and set off for the schoolhouse in silence. Back at the party, everyone was beginning to get back into the swing of things. Selphie felt Rinoa grab her by the hand, and almost wondered if she'd imagined the tiniest microscopic electric shock as their Sorceress powers sparked, like two charged pieces of metal.

She turned around and the two stared at each other. Selphie looked insecure, but Rinoa was just confused. "We need to talk." said Rinoa, meaning it.

"Right." replied Selphie, nodding. She knew. Rinoa had taken just one look at her and known. It must have been some sort of Sorceress thing, that you can always pick another Sorceress out of a crowd. Selphie wondered why she hadn't got it.

_Probably because I already_ knew _Rinoa was a Sorceress, and last time see saw me I wasn't a member of her sorority…_

"Yeah, we do need to talk." she said. "But not now."

"After the party." said Rinoa.

"Right."

With that, they both became lost among a sea of ecstatic joyous SeeDs of two times, mixed as one. It was a night that hadn't been seen since Squall and Rinoa had found themselves staring up at a starlight sky from Balamb Garden's ballroom. It was a night for things to be said that would change lives, for everyone. For SeeDs, Sorceresses, Fathers and sons, brothers and sisters, and two young people in love.

It was a night for change, and the last time for them all to be together before a war would break out, and they were each going to make the best of it.

* * *

Galen opened his eyes and grinned.

"I know where she is." he said, and sat there on his throne looking smug. Draven looked up from a lit cigarette. "Know where who is?"

"Xarsk." said Galen as-a-matter-of-factly. "She's with the SeeDs."

"I thought you couldn't read her mind."

"True," Galen replied. "But I can know where it is. It's like not being able to read, but you know you're holding a book in your hand when you see one."

Draven started to grin. "So that means…"

"Yes." said Galen, smirking. "I know where SeeD has been hiding, _all these years_."

 "What are you going to do?" 

Galen stood up and marched out of the room towards his bedroom. "The fighters have all returned, yes?"

"All except one. We took one casualty."

"Hah!" 

"Your big plan?"

Galen walked behind a screen, out of Draven's sight. "Begin to rally the troops." he ordered. "It'll take time, but don't worry. You can swear to them victory is most definitely _assured_. They'll be so ready for battle they'll practically _run_ down the chains to the mainland."

"And what are you going to do?" 

"Squall is no doubt going to rally SeeD to follow him in putting a stop to the invasion." Galen explained. "I'm going to make sure he's going to be commanding the most demoralised, dilapidated and dying SeeDs the world has ever seen. They're going to lose the battle before they've even fought, I'll make sure of that."

With that, Galen stepped out from behind the screen. He was now wearing clothes that were an exact copy of Squall's, right down to the Griever chain. "I could never do this before, because I never really knew _exactly_ what Squall looked like." Even as he spoke, his hair began to change colour, becoming lighter and becoming the length and shape of Squall's. His eyes became more like Squall's than Laguna's, and the markings vanished from his face. Even his voice began to change, the accent disappearing. In the space of a sentence, Galen had vanished. Standing before Draven was a carbon copy of Squall.

"Tell me the truth now, Draven." said Galen as Squall, grinning in a way Squall never would. "Do you think this is a little _much_?"

Draven enjoyed Galen's sudden loss of mirth when he replied. "You'd fool his own mother."

* * * * * * * *

**Author's notes;** This one's for Larathia, who asked nicely. =) 

Next; Squall and Galen – The Truth! (And you won't be waiting as long for it.)


	21. Chapter XIX; Solsbury Hill

Chapter 19; "Solsbury Hill" 

Somehow, Zell Dincht didn't feel like celebrating.

The party was in full swing, of course, but there was something in the air, even Zell could feel it. The Neo-SeeDs could feel it too, but they'd been looking forward to it for a very long time.

Things were changing, he'd realised as he took the corner away from the town square and headed for the tavern. Everything was changing, and even if they won the battle against Galen, the world they would be going home to would be radically different. No Gardens left, for one thing. 

And that was assuming they even could go home. What if the temporal rift stitched itself back up and they were stuck here forever? _Well, not quite forever, when all the air runs out thanks to that Harbinger thing. Yet more heinous shit brought to you courtesy of the Ultimecia family._

It was all changing, too much to control. And where they all finished up when it was over, who could say? Either run Galen through with a gunblade and go home for tea, medals and promotions, or wind up lying dead in a ditch while the world gets stomped under the jackboot of a more powerful force than SeeD could handle.

Wherever they ended up, in no way would things ever be the same…

And maybe that's what everyone knew, and it was giving them a chance to do and say and feel things about each other they never could before.

The tavern doors swung open as he passed through and sat at the bar. He ordered a drink and stared at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar for a while, still lost in his thoughts.

_Like Squall and Rinoa…_ he thought. How much had they been through by now? It just didn't seem fair, like they couldn't get an even break. Someone was always out to get them. Cut 'em some slack, for crying out loud.

And then there was Irvine and Selphie. Zell grinned for a moment_. Irvine may be a jerk a lot of the time, but he's got it for her baaaaad. I wouldn't mind being him for five minutes so that my biggest problem is I'm in love with this real great girl. Sheesh. Mister Slick my Balambese butt…_

"This seat taken?" came a feminine voice. Zell looked around. Xarsk sat down beside him and grinned sheepishly. _She doesn't look much like Seifer…_ Zell thought. He'd been oddly fascinated with her ever since herself, Squall and Rinoa had crashed through the holo-plates. She was a pretty cool chick, he hadn't encountered anyone like her before. Not much like Quistis, but not like Selphie either. She was tough alright, but totally feminine at the same time. She was …interesting.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were gonna see Seifer?" he asked.

Xarsk took a gulp of whatever the green liquid it was that she was having. "I think it's called 'Trabian Courage'." she replied. 

"He ain't that great, you know." said Zell, regretting it as soon as he said it. Xarsk looked at him. "You've never had a family member you revered?" she asked coldly.

"I'm adopted." said Zell, realising it was beside the point. "Okay, my grandfather. He's the person I look up to the most! He played a big role in the last war. Uhm, the last war before the Sorceress War…"

"Which one?" Xarsk asked.

"Huh?"

"Which Sorceress War?" she repeated. "There's been five."

"Which one was the one I was in?"

"The first was with Adel, the second was with Edea, you fought in that one, the third was the one with Alexandra, the fourth happened two hundred years later with Dathela…"

"Don't know her." Zell interrupted.

"…and the last was with Ultimecia. I don't know what they'll call this one, seeing as Galen ain't a Sorceress."

Zell looked a bit uncomfortable and lowered his voice. "I've heard a few people refer to it as the Omega War, because Galen's supposed to be the last to bear the power of the Sorceresses, and I'm not a religious dude, but I've heard the stories about the supposed 'end of the world' you know, and this is eerily similar."

"The stories don't say it's the end of the world exactly, Zell. They just say that the world _as we know it_ will end."

"How do you read much difference into that?"

Xarsk sighed. "So, what was so great about him?"

Zell looked at her. "Who?"

"Your granpa."

"Oh him!" Zell remembered. _What the hell's wrong with me? I'm not _nervous_ or anything, am I? _"He wasn't just strong. He knew when to attack, when to retreat...Any kind of situation, he maintained his composure and stayed cool…"

"So he was your total opposite, then?" Xarsk said with a grin. Zell rolled his eyes.

"That's just what Squall said." he said, then looked at her funny. "You're not exactly a chip off the ol' block when it comes to Seifer, you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're not an anal jerk wad day-in, day-out." he joked. _Crap, I_ am _nervous._

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere." Xarsk replied, nowhere near as offended as Zell was sure she would have been. So she wasn't much like Seifer. She could take a joke.

"You mind a personal question?" she asked, suddenly.

"What? Um, sure, yeah. As long as it's not the one about where babies come from, heh." _How in the seven hells does Irvine manage to keep up talking like this and making bad jokes twenty-four-seven!?!_

"That's some pretty bad scar you have on your face, there." she pointed out the three lines on the side of his face. "How did you get that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah. Prison fight." he replied, then noticed the look on her face. "Oh! I wasn't a con, if that's what you think! I was a P.O.W. only well, not really, because there wasn't a war on, so it was pretty unofficial, you know? SeeD does a lot of work unofficially. In fact, officially, we do pretty much sod all…"

"Where were you imprisoned?"

"D-District prison. I dunno if that's still around, now…"

"Half-buried under glaciers in Galbadia." Xarsk replied quickly. "I think it's a village now, or something. Whoever lives there are pretty much isolationists. No wonder, really. Sorry, go on."

"Yeah, I got it in a prison fight. These guys were going to kill a guard, and I couldn't be having with that. The guards were bastards sure, but if one of them was killed, the payback on all the prisoners would have been beyond hell, so I jumped in there and taught 'em some manners. And if you think this scar looks bad, you should have seen the other guy. Most people can't tell which way his head is facing when they stand in front of him now, heh."

"I don't think it looks bad." Xarsk replied. "Looks pretty cool. In our world, a scar on the face is the sign of a great warrior…"

"…because of Seifer and Squall." they finished together. Zell grinned despite himself. _She thinks I look cool?_

"So what were you doing that you got arrested?" she asked. She's actually pretty hot when you think about it… "Huh? Oh! Um, another top-secret SeeD mission. Quistis was leading it, and me and a whole bunch of other SeeDs were part of the team. We were hired to rescue an operative from the prison, by parachuting into the Galbadian desert and infiltrating the complex." Zell paused, hard memories returning. "But something went wrong. My chute didn't open, and I went down. If it hadn't been sand, I wouldn't have lived. Quistis thought I was dead. I suppose I can't really blame her. I certainly looked it. They had to retreat and leave me behind. The Galbadians got to me first. They healed me, imprisoned me and interrogated me, not necessarily in that order. All they wanted from me was to incriminate Garden by signing a document. No matter what they did, though, I never talked and I never gave in. My hopes were that I'd be rescued, but it never came. Garden couldn't do it. Quistis said she wanted to go back for me. Now when I think about it… it must have been hard enough on her already without me adding spite to it…"

"Quistis, the girl in the infirmary with Seifer?"

"Yeah. She said she tried to go back for me. Looking back, I can see where I shouldn't have been such a jerk to her when I got out."

"So you escaped?"

"No, Rinoa's dad became President and pardoned me, although a long while had gone by. I went back to Garden and my life, although not everything was where it used to be…"

"Ah." Xarsk said flatly. "You had a girl?"

"Emphasis on _had_." he replied nostalgically. "Her name was Fifi, we got together during the Alexandra Crisis. But when I got back to Garden, she was gone. She'd waited for me as long as she could, but it was too hard on her. Last thing I knew of her, she was living in Timber, raising a son with somebody else."

"…Sad story." Xarsk replied. "So, all you have is Garden?"

"That's right." Zell replied. "Got some family back home, but Garden is what I really fight for. It's the only real tangible thing I've got. For now, anyway. After this war…"

"There might not even be such thing as Garden anymore." Xarsk finished for him. "Even if you win. 'End of the world as we know it', remember?"

"That's really comforting, I'm sure."

Xarsk shrugged and drank some more. "Cool tattoo." she said. "What is it?"

"This?" he asked, beaming with pride. She was probably the first girl to ever ask him about it. Although… "Um, uh, well, nothing really. I just figured it looked cool. See, in olden times in Trabia, before going into battle, Trabian warriors would put war paint on their faces. That's where I got the idea."

"Cool." said Xarsk, then rolled up her sleeve to her shoulder, showing her own tattoo. Zell recognised it as the cross Seifer had on his trench coat. "The Almasy Family Cross." Xarsk said proudly. "All my ancestors wore it on their shields an armour in battle, but I had it tattooed on so I would wear it forever."

"Awesome." Zell approved, with a grin, then emptied his glass. "Another round?"

"By all means." 

Ands that where they were seen all night, talking and swapping stories, getting to know each other a lot more. In fact, truth be told, Xarsk almost forgot about Seifer entirely, and Zell almost forgot the last few bad years.

* * *

_Good as time as any…_ Selphie thought as she wandered up the hill, hands behind her back. The party was still in full swing below in the town, but she couldn't wait until after it was finished to confront Rinoa. Besides, maybe Rinoa could help her deal with it, and that couldn't be put off.

For the tallest hill in the place, it wasn't a very steep walk. It had a spectacular view of the whole town, and if the sky cleared, you might just have been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the stars hanging in the sky.

Rinoa was already waiting for her as she arrived. Selphie sighed and sat down on a boulder beside her. It was a while before either of them talked. 

"So, when did it happen?" Rinoa asked, interrupting the distant sounds of music and reverie. "Had to have happened between when we met again in Esthar and now, obviously."

"Oh, a good couple of thousand years ago, actually." Selphie replied. Rinoa looked at her, serious as Squall. Selphie grinned. "At least you're keeping your spirits up, that's good."

"That how you coped when you… changed?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa raised her head and smiled. "I was so glad to be alive, and what with Squall had done for me, I was on a natural high. Knowing I had become a Sorceress paled in comparison to knowing I was going to die, and just be a skeleton in a spacesuit drifting out across the cosmos for eternity. Then Squall came into space for me, it was like a miracle, and against all the odds, we were saved when we discovered Ragnarok."

Selphie grinned. "Uhm, about that, we had a little accident and crashed it into Deling City. It's probably been stripped and sold for parts by now, heh."

"Oh." was all Rinoa could say. "Well, when we got out of the spacesuits, I was just on a rush, it was unbelievable. So, I demanded Squall give me a hug. And he blushed."

"Get out!"

"I'm serious!" she laughed. "Squall totally went beetroot on me!"

"I can't picture it."

"It's quite a sight. I must be the only one to ever see it. Hey, I feel honoured. Of course, we didn't actually get our hug until he pulled me out of the sealing device in Esthar, but it was really beautiful when we did…"

"…and?"

"…and that's all your getting out of me on that."

They burst into laughing, and for a while, they looked just like two young girls, young friends talking about boys and giggling. If someone had told you, there's no way you could believe that they were both near omnipowerful beings would could annihilate whole countries with a wish. Maybe this was something the Sorceresses of every generation before them had lacked; close friendship. Companionship and Knights, sure, but had any of them ever had a laugh with their girlfriends? Didn't seem likely.

"So come on, how did it happen?"

Selphie sighed and told her all about it, how they had gone back in time to create the temporal rift. In one of the time zones, they encountered a powerful Sorceress who Irvine defeated with Maniac Athena (Rinoa was surprisingly glad to hear of it's destruction.) or so they thought. Selphie and Irvine had nearly had their moment, when the necrid Sorceress attacked them and gave it's power to Selphie. They had sworn to keep it a secret, but Selphie had a feeling Edea knew.

"I think Edea had powers even before she became a Sorceress." Rinoa suggested. Selphie didn't argue. "So what are you going to do now?"

Selphie shrugged. "What can I do?" she asked. "I'm a SeeD."

"You're also a Sorceress."

Selphie frowned. "Squall's a SeeD, and the two of you are in love. It doesn't conflict."

"Squall and I aren't one person, Selphie." Rinoa replied. "I'm not being cruel, but someday it could come down to a choice between who you are and what you want."

"Like you did." said Selphie, quietly.

"Yes." said Rinoa. She turned and stared at her friend in the eyes. "But you won't ever have to do the same thing I did. I wanted Squall more than anything else in the world, and my friends too. I had to choose the life I led because to stay would have destroyed you all. I can beat Hyne now, I know I can. I can control her. She's lazy and dying, uninterested in mortal affairs. I took my life back from her and I could do it again tomorrow. It won't be the same situation for you, but one day, you'll feel it, when you need to choose what yourself as a Sorceress is and what yourself as a SeeD must do."

Selphie listened silently to her words. Nobody had told her things like this before. Selphie didn't doubt that a day like that would come. How far away it would be, that was another matter…

"So, Irvine's your Knight, then?" Rinoa asked, trying to bring Selphie's spirits back up. It had the opposite effect. Selphie looked away sadly, back to the town. "Irvine doesn't want to be a Knight like Squall or Seifer, and I don't want him to be. Seifer and Squall can run around and play the hero, but I know Irvine doesn't want that, he just wants to look out for me. And I don't want him to be a Knight, because becoming a Knight means he could turn into an obsessive maniac like Seifer, or worse, kill himself for me like Squall."

She looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. "…We just want things to be simple." Rinoa could hear the emotion breaking in her voice. It just told her what she knew all along.

"You love him, don't you?"

Selphie nodded, her face hidden by her hair.

"And he loves you?" 

Selphie almost laughed through her tears, wiping her eyes. "I think it's pretty obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes in their head. Why did I keep him so long? Why didn't we do something about it earlier? Why did we have to wait until something horrible happened to us?"

Rinoa sighed. "Squall had to wait 'til I was comatose to miss me." she said. "You don't worry about losing something until you realise how easily you could lose it, or worse, until it's taken from you entirely."

Selphie said nothing, running Rinoa's words through her mind. "After all, there's no time like the present, such as it is." Rinoa added, with a grin.

"Yeah." said Selphie. "Everyone's working out their feelings to each other. Guess it's because we've been through so much, and…"

"What?"

"Nobody's talking about it, but there's a war coming." said Selphie. "This is probably going to be the last night we all get together, and everyone's taking advantage of it to say things they couldn't say before. …'The future may never come, the past is gone, all that exists is now.'."

"Not like you to be poetic, Selphie."

Selphie laughed. "Not me, that one's Irvine's. He talks in his sleep."

"Maybe you should tell Irvine how you feel?" Rinoa suggested abruptly. "Now, tonight."

"…Maybe I should."

"You said it yourself, there's a war coming." Rinoa explained. "If the two of you are going into one last battle you might not come back from, it would be nice to have some happy memories of your time together. And when you come out of it, you'll have your lives together, hopefully."

"And if we don't come back…" Selphie said. "Well, nobody wants regrets, right?"

"Right." Rinoa agreed.

"You… probably won't be joining us, huh?" Selphie hazarded. Rinoa smiled sadly. "Last time I went into battle with Squall, I ended up falling off the side of the Garden. A lot's changed then. Now, I'm afraid I've become _too_ powerful. If I tried to cast a simple Fire spell, I could end up incinerating both armies. It's hard to explain. It's like there's my power, but there's Hyne's power under it, a thin sheet between them. Whenever I use magic, I can always feel her straining to burst out. Even the smallest fraction of her power dwarfs the strongest spell ten times over. If I was in the heat of the battle, I'd risk losing control. I'll just have to watch and have faith…"

Selphie nodded slowly, looking away. "Yeah." she said without thinking. "A girl in your condition probably shouldn't take part anyway. Might be bad for the…"

She trailed away and caught herself. She hadn't even been aware that she was saying it. Rinoa was looking at her, wide-eyed. "I… I didn't know…" Selphie stuttered. "How did I know? I just… wow, you're…"

Rinoa sighed. "It's your sixth sense kicking in." she explained. "You can sense life around you. Soon you'll probably start hearing thoughts." 

"How did you… when did… ummm." Selphie was turning scarlet. "Does Squall know?"

"Not yet." Rinoa replied. "He's got enough on his plate as it is. I've got to tell him sooner or later, though. I'm just worried how he'll take it…"

Selphie gave her a hug and a smile. "There's no time like the present, right?"

Rinoa smiled back. "Right. So, have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yep!" said Selphie. "I'm going to tell him."

Rinoa stood up and looked down into the town. Slowly, she began to walk down the hill. "I'm going to go do the same…" she said.

* * *

It was like a jigsaw of memories…

Squall looked around the room at those gathered. _Everyone here has a piece of the puzzle_ he thought. _I want to get to the bottom of this._

"We kind of thought you'd be a little happier to see us, Squall." said Ellone. It hadn't been the happiest of re-unions. Squall was surprised as hell to find his family here, foolishly following him into this dangerous world. They could have easily gotten killed because of him.

Squall wasn't mad about it, but he wasn't happy either. He had just greeted Laguna and Ellone like they had walked into the room, with a simple "Hey." as if nothing at all had happened.

Now they were all gathered here, in the chapel. Laguna, father. Ellone, sister. Edea, surrogate mother. And Squall himself, the centrepiece of the mystery. Squall sat on a chair, not looking at any of them.

"If you're up to speed on what's been happening, you'll know we're fighting a Sorcerer called Galen." Squall said. There was something wrong with his voice. He was desperate to get to the truth, but a little anxious of it, too. "There's something else, though." he said. "Rinoa and I saw it, and the people of this time saw it too."

"What is it?" Laguna asked. Edea hung in the corner, silent.

"He looks like me." Squall announced. "Not just like me, though. More of a cross between me, my father and Ultimecia. And he claimed he was my brother."

Silence hung in the air for who knows how long. Then Laguna realised Squall was staring directly at him. "Now wait a minute!" he yelled getting to his feet. "You don't think that I…? That's insane! I don't _have_ any other children!" 

Ellone was holding his arm, trying to calm him. 

"Not by Raine, anyway." Squall said accusingly.

"Now that's just not fair." Laguna said, in lower tones. "I've always been careful, and the fact of the matter is your mother is the only one I've ever had a child with, and that's the truth of it."

"He says he's Ultimecia's son and my brother." Squall said. "How in the hell is that possible?"

"Why are you asking me?" Laguna asked. "I've never even seen what Ultimecia looks like. And the only 'Galen' I ever heard of was Raine's uncle. He's bald, overweight and _dead_. Sorta rules him out."

"It seems no matter which way the riddle is turned, it gets no clearer." mused Edea.

"You have to know something?" Squall asked. "You were in Ultimecia's head, she was in yours. You have to know at least something we don't?"

Edea sighed and closed her eyes. "I was always anxious of this day." she announced. "Yes, Squall. I do know something. Through my eyes, Edea foresaw her death, written in time. But she had a lot of time to prepare for her demise, and for her revenge."

They all listened intensely to Edea's story, lost in silence.

"Edea had two children, Alexandra and Galen. She bore neither out of love, but for a dreadful purpose. It's a known fact that there are few Sorceresses in the world. This is because of choice. Most good Sorceresses choose not to have to have children, for they would not wish their lifestyle upon their own offspring. And evil Sorceresses have no sense of love, it has been completely extinguished from their souls. They see raising new Sorceresses as raising competitors. But Ultimecia was different. She believed she was creating living _weapons_, engines of her revenge in her offspring. The first, Alexandra, was her revenge upon our world, which she could not destroy. But she had not counted on her daughter's strong desire for love, and her revenge failed. But her second child was so much more, Galen, whom she only conceived for her revenge upon _you_, Squall."

Squall blinked. "Me?"

"You were the one who dealt her the killing blow." Edea explained. "Alexandra was meant to destroy Rinoa and the others, but Ultimecia chose Galen specifically for you, Squall."

"What do you mean _chose_?" Laguna asked. "Chose from where?"

Edea looked at Ellone. "Ask _her_."

Squall and Laguna looked at Ellone together. She was trembling. "No…" she gasped. "It's impossible. It can't be, it's just _impossible_."

"What's impossible?" Laguna asked. Uncertainty rocked his voice.

"Raine never told you…" Ellone began, close to tears. "She never wanted to tell anyone. It …wasn't just Squall. Raine was expecting twins. I returned to Winhill in time for her to tell me. All Uncle Laguna knew was that she was pregnant. But she wanted to keep the details secret to surprise him."

"Yeah." said Laguna quietly. "She was keeping it a surprise, whether it would be a boy or a girl, but I didn't know…"

"Twins." Ellone echoed. Squall stared silently, the colour draining from his face. "Squall and Galen were what she was going to call them, but…"

"…but what?" Laguna asked. He was shaking. This was as much a revelation for him as it was Squall.

"There were …complications with the birth." Ellone explained. "That's later how Raine died, but there was something else too. One of the twins was stillborn …Galen. Squall lived and Galen died, it was as simple as that. It could have been one or the other, and Squall was the one…"

"What happened to Galen's body?" Laguna asked.

"Raine was torn between joy for Squall and sorrow for Galen." said Ellone. "The villagers offered to bury the dead child in Raine's family plot, and I thought that had to be what happened. Soon after, Raine died and Squall and I were sent to Edea's orphanage. The word 'Galen' was never even heard until recently."

"So how the hell does he go from my dead twin to a Sorcerer here in the future as Ultimecia's little nasty surprise for me?!" Squall asked bitterly. So much had been hidden from him in life. He didn't understand it. This was not the way it was supposed to be done. Secrets had no place in a family.

"Why did nobody tell me this?" Squall demanded. "Why?!"

"Because nobody really knew until now." Ellone replied. 

"And because of the way you are acting now." Edea added. Squall glared at her. "Cid knew that one day, he would have to face me." she explained. "It tore him apart inside for years, knowing that one day Ultimecia would take me, and that he would have to lead our children to fight me. And as you know, Squall, when the time came, he could not do it, and sent you in his stead. This is why this was kept from you, Squall, to keep you from pain."

"…Having to fight your own flesh and blood…" Laguna gasped.

"He's no brother of mine." Squall said coldly. "He's an evil shadow that wears my face. He's no more of a brother to me than, I dunno, _Irvine_! Or Zell!"

"Squall!" Edea snapped, like an angry mother. Squall froze, and his demeanour returned. Edea had never snapped at anyone like that before in her life. "Galen is your flesh and blood, you've witnessed the proof with your own eyes."

"It can't be that." said Squall. He was much calmer now, but still in disbelief. "A clone, or a shape-shifter, or some other being, that's all I can accept, but my own brother… I just can't…"

"You've been an orphan your whole life." said Ellone. "Did you accept it so easily when you discovered a mother and a father?"

Squall looked at her, his eyes misted with desperation and hardship. "I don't know…" he said. "Grew so used to being alone, with only Rinoa and now…"

"Now?" Ellone asked.

He looked at them all. "I need to be alone!" he said, and briskly left the chapel, headed for the hills.

"Squall!" Ellone shouted after him. Laguna placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go. He needs to be by himself for a while."

"But…"

"Family isn't a tangible thing, but it's there, and you notice it, like love." Laguna explained. "When it comes to things like that, there's no real manual you can read. You just need to wing it. That's what Squall needs to do now, he has to think about his family."

With that, Laguna began to walk towards the back of the chapel, headed for a chair. He sat down quietly for a while. 

"What about you?" Ellone asked.

Laguna smiled sadly. "I'm going to think about my son."

* * *

Irvine sighed. "Selphie…" he said. "You know the way it is when got something inside you, and it's always in there, and you can always feel it, and sometimes it's stronger than others, but you always feel it and…" He stopped and looked at the empty space next to him on the dead log he was sitting on. "…and I'll be lucky if she doesn't reply with 'Yes, and the doctors say if they remove it I'll die!' sheesh!"

He got up, sat down, got up, and sat down again. He took off his hat and smoothed his hair, then put it back again. "Okay, I got it." he said to himself again. "Selphie, um, you remember when we were kids, that time back at the orphanage, when you said you wanted to practise kissing because you heard Quistis talking about it, and you wanted to try it with me because 'Zell was icky', well I…"

Then he started talking to the log again. "I've harboured a lifelong love for you because _Zell was icky_? No, we'll drop that self-inflicted gunshot wound to the brain, please. And of course, she doesn't remember. They've all got so many GFs running around their heads it's a wonder they can remember their own names. Ack. I'm dying here, aren't I?" he asked the log. Amazingly, the log didn't reply. 

Finally, he stood up and put on his best masculine tones. "Selphie…" he began. 

"What?" she asked, coming up the hill toward him. Irvine nearly stumbled back over the log. _How much had she heard? Oh CRAP!_

She giggled and looked at him, the eternal cheery expression still on her face. He smiled nervously. "Um, hi." he managed.

"Hi." she replied.

Irvine fished for words, but Selphie got there first. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!"

She smiled and sat down on the log. It wasn't until she patted next to her that he got the message and sat down beside her. She giggled again.

"What's so funny?"

"I have _never_ seen you so nervous!" she laughed. "You're acting like Zell…"

Irvine blinked. "I'm that bad?"

"Nah." she said, grinning. In reality, her heart was thumping loud in her chest. She'd just learned how to play it cool, thanks to hanging out with Irvine for so long, although he seemed to have forgotten a few of his own lessons.

For a moment, the two of them sat there nervously, looking around, for a way to say words that just wouldn't form.

"I wanted–" they both blurted at each other, then laughed. "You first." they both said as well.

Irvine got to go first. "It's kinda hard to say this…" he explained. "Alright, that's the thing, it's _not_ actually hard to say it, since I've said it lots of times before, but the thing is, I've never actually meant it before, and now I want to say something grand or beautiful like Squall or Seifer would say, that whole 'How can I compare thee to a summer's day' crap, and now I'm just… babbling."

Selphie smiled. "There's no time like the present." she said. 

"…Yeah." said Irvine, mirroring her smile. "So the issue now is, how do I say what I want to say without… _cheapening_ it, or worse, it's not what you want to hear."

"Do you know what I want to hear?" Selphie asked.

"I've got a fair idea." Irvine replied. "But if I say them… well, it could change everything for us forever…"

Selphie looked at him, her smile faded and was  replaced by sincerity. "Promise?" she asked. Irvine froze. The instant felt like ice ages. His face was now trying to choose between joy and anxiety. They'd done it now. They'd avoided the words they'd chosen altogether, and still found out how each other felt. The two jokers had suddenly gone serious.

Selphie touched his wrist. "You know why I gave you this." she said, indicating her blue band he still wore. "I know." he said. "You know why I'm giving you this?"

She was about to ask what, when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

The world stopped for Selphie Tilmitt and Irvine Kinneas. They had stepped out for a brief private moment, their own moment, and everything else was on hold. SeeDs and Sorceresses didn't exist. No black or white, no light or darkness, no past or future, just their one shared moment. They closed their eyes and forgot the entire world. They could have been drifting in a void together for all they cared of the world around them.

There was only them. Only their love.

Barely a few seconds had felt like hours. They stopped and stared at each other, green eyes and grey. Then they both laughed, and Selphie jumped into his arms. They continued to laugh as he picked her up and spun around with her, no words, just lost in something they had always wanted. Finally, Selphie took his hat and placed it on her own head.

"I wish I could remember meeting you for the first time." she said. 

"I don't remember it either." said Irvine. "Too far back, but you were always there."

Selphie placed a finger on his chest. "Always in here, right?"

"Like I'd ever want you anywhere else." he replied, grinning.

"Took us long enough." Selphie giggled.

"Think we need to make up for lost time?"

She didn't reply, they just kissed again. And they didn't come down from the hill for hours…

* * *

"Open your eyes…" she heard a voice, drawing her back to reality. "Open your eyes…"

Her eyelids flickered, unnoticed by the young man in the chair. He was asleep, lost in unconsciousness, where she had just been. Gradually, her eyes opened, and she took in the dark room around her.

Quistis slowly sat forward, clutching the sheets to her body, feeling she was naked underneath. She touched her head, feeling for an injury or scarring. There was none there. What had happened?

There had been Garden, and… Garden had sank, she remembered now. There had been water, lot's of water… Quistis _hated_ water, as she had almost drowned as a child once. So, she was in the water, splashing around, trying to keep calm, and calling out for Seifer… Then she had been under the water, and Selphie was swimming towards her. Then a large dark shape loomed toward her head…

She bolted in panic, startling Seifer out of his sleep. The sight of him yelling out and falling out of his chair strangely calmed her. She watched quietly as he stood up. He was smiling ecstatically.

"You're awake!" he laughed. "Finally! I was almost giving up hope…" Then he caught himself, and returned to his usual personality. "I'm glad you pulled through, Quistis." he said in a lower tone.

"Seifer… What happened?" she asked.

Seifer scratched his head. "This could take some explaining…" he began. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Garden is gone. That Galen asshole got us good. But we're all safe now, _you _are safe, all of us. In the crash, though, you hit your head, and you were injured pretty bad, but we hooked up with the SeeDs of this time. They got technology like we've never seen, and there were able to save you. No scars or nothing."

Quistis reached for the back of her head again. He was right, not a single scar or piece of imperfect flesh. "Squall…" she said suddenly. Seifer forced himself not to frown. "And Rinoa… are they here? Did we find them?"

"More like they found us." Seifer replied. "They're okay, if you can call them that. Squall's got a bug up his ass about something, but what else is new, right? And Rinoa is well, Rinoa. Still the Sorceress who killed the girl I used to know."

Quistis forced himself not to frown either. But inside, she didn't like Seifer's attitude to Rinoa much. She was still the same person she ever was, and if he couldn't accept that, then what hope would there ever be for her and him if they ever… _Not five minutes out of a coma and already you're thinking of him._

"It sounds like there's a party on…" she said, changing the subject. 

"The Garden Festival." Seifer said. "Tilmitt's and some of the future SeeDs idea. One last party before the big battle." he sighed.

"Battle?" she asked.

"Like I said, there's some explaining involved." he replied. "Hang on, I'll go get the doc and your clothes, then tell you everything."

"…Okay." She watched him go, then moved over toward the window and looked out at the small town around her. Future and present SeeDs were everywhere, mingling, partying and having a good time. She couldn't see any of her friends, or where Seifer had gone, though.

She sighed and got back into bed. "You fall asleep for five minutes here and you miss everything…"

***

Squall's eyes were on the ground as he slowly walked up the hill. He had his hands in his pockets and the weight of the world on his shoulders. The sounds of the party faded the higher up the hill he went. His thoughts were coming a million a minute now, impossible to sort them all out or get into any proper frame of mind.

As he reached the top of the hill, he raised his head and saw a large dead tree trunk lying on the ground. Something lay behind it. As he stepped further, he saw it was Irvine, standing up and staring at him wide-eyed. "Squall!" he said, surprised. "I, we, uh…"

Squall said nothing, seeing Selphie standing up, equally as embarrassed as Irvine. "Uh, we should probably take off, I think Squall needs to be alone, hm?"

Before anything further could be said, Selphie had taken Irvine by the hand and they were already headed back down the hill. Squall turned and watched them pass and go, a strange expression on his face. What was this… a… _sad envy_?

Of course, those two didn't have his problems. _Nobody_ had his problems. But Irvine and Selphie seemed to get it right. They let things be simple, and simple things happened to them. Their lives were easy, but his was always a struggle. And just when you think it's over… always another ready to take it's place. 

He sad on the log and looked around him sadly. The city lights were off in the distance now, he was alone. A cold wind blew past him, washing over him and through his long hair. The sky was cleared up, and the stars came out. Far away, he could see something moving through the darkness…

The eagle flew out of the night sky, silent and unnoticed by anyone other than Squall. It was a lone sentinel, the symbol of life, waiting to return to a dying world. Of course it would appear to Squall, fate once again choosing him to save it.

"But look who I have to fight to do it…" he said aloud. But the eagle was already gone. Something else was here, though. A force he'd been able to feel ever since his resurrection, stronger than ever now. He could feel it from the heart pounding in his chest. She was so strong in this moment, she would come to him without Rinoa's aid…

"Mother?" he said at the darkness.

The white figure of Raine swam into focus. She was trying so hard no, to appear to him from the afterworld without any help. She would not have long. She reached out an ethereal intangible hand toward him.

"Son…" she said, her was breaking with sorrow. "Please… come with me. Take my hand and come away with me, I beg you."

Squall didn't move an inch. "…Where?" he asked.

"Home." was all she said.

Squall looked away, into the wind. "I can't." he replied. Raine looked at him with heartbroken eyes. "Please, Squall. I can only do this now, this one time, this one miracle. I need to take you away from all of this."

"…So your sons won't try to kill each other." he said, understanding. Her eyes said it all. He was right. Even in death, she couldn't sit and watch her only children destroy each other.

"Why me?" he asked. "Why not him? Why did you never go to him and ask him this? From what I gathered, he'd probably welcome it."

"I tried." said Raine, almost in tears. "I tried so very hard to find my son, I searched across an ocean of time to find him. But I can't come to Galen like I can with you. That… demon Ultimecia always surrounds his soul, the same way I've always been with you, Squall. She stops me from being near him so she can further poison his heart…"

"How is it even possible?" Squall asked. "If he's my twin, how is he also Ultimecia's child?"

That did it. Raine was openly crying now. "It was Draven." she sobbed. "Draven took my son from me and gave it to her. He was _my child_ and he gave it to her. Even if he was dead, he was still mine. He was your brother, Squall and they… stole him from our family."

Squall understood it all now, and hung his head. "Ultimecia took Galen and… brought him back to life?"

Raine nodded through tears. "She brought my baby back to life, then reversed his age nine months so he could grow again inside her dark womb…"

"…and become a Sorcerer…" Squall gasped.

"So now you know."

"He _is_ my brother…" Squall said, somehow finally accepting it. "So he had two mothers, but only the one he knows about."

"And knowing this…" said Raine. "The two of you will still try to slay each other."

"If there were any other way, I'd take it, but–"

"There _is_ another way." said Raine, holding out her hand again.

Squall stared for a few moments, then shook his head. "I can't. No, I can't go with you. There's too much to do here. My… my _friends_ need me." he said the word like it was the first time he had ever said it and meant it. "These people need me, and I need to be there for them. Rinoa needs me, and I can't ever leave her again."

"So you'll go into battle tomorrow." said Raine. "You'll keep on fighting until one of you dies."

"This is the _way it has to be_, mother." said Squall. "I'm not happy about it, but this is the way it has to be done. And I've got to do it, for everyone here and for myself."

Raine's reaction wasn't the one he thought it would be. She was smiling. "You're growing, Squall." she said, proud through sadness. "You're becoming a man…"

Squall said nothing. He had a strange thought just now, one he hadn't had in years. They always said home is where the heart is. He'd spent many years in Balamb Garden, but now it was gone, and he didn't really seem to miss it as much as he should. And his heart certainly wasn't in Winhill. Although he was from there, it wasn't his home. Come to think of it, nowhere really felt like home. No, where home felt was where his heart was, and his heart was…

"Everyone's here." said Squall. "I'm always moving around this world, but they're all always with me. I don't think I've ever really been thankful for them 'til now. I think I understand now. With them, that's where I belong. That's where my heart is…"

Raine looked at him, understanding. "…Squall."

"You said you wanted to take me 'home', mother?" he asked, a strange smile appearing on his lips. "I'm with my friends, and I'm with Rinoa. I _am_ home."

She smiled and reached out to touch her son's cheek, then froze. Suddenly, the air grew very cold. Raine slowly began to pull back, as if being forced away by a flowing tide.

"Mother?" he asked, as she began to fade into the distance. "What's wrong?"

"She's here!" Raine cried. "I've used up all my strength coming to you, Squall. I can't fight here. She's here… with him."

Soon after Raine faded, there was an explosion, down in the village. Squall took off, running back down the hill towards it.

***

Galen pierced the dark clouds and came to earth like a rolling fire. He hit the ground in a quiet part of the town and emerged from the small crater unscathed. He still looked like Squall, only now his was grinning with mad determination.

"So this is where the ants have been hiding all these years." he mused. "I feel like crushing an anthill."

With that, he strode out of the shadows and walked among them as Squall, unnoticed by anyone. He did, however, have to duck behind a building to avoid detection by Rinoa, who felt something strange. When she looked to see where it was coming from, there was just an empty space.

Irvine and Selphie were next to see him, making his way through the town toward the saloon. "He, is that Squall?" Irvine asked. "How'd he get back down here so fast, Selphie? …Selphie?"

She felt it. A strange rush in her head. A whispering, scratching, ringing sound in her head, telling her another like her was nearby. What Rinoa had felt when she discovered Selphie was…

"Quick!" she gasped. "We gotta find Rinoa!"

Galen didn't know about Selphie, and thought the rush he had felt in his head upon discovering the presence of another was Rinoa. Still, he made his way to the saloon and saw what he was looking for. Xarsk, the traitor, enjoying drinks and laughing with some blond idiot with a bad haircut and even worse tattoo.

_"Kill them…"_ suggested a voice far beyond the range of mortal hearing. And he would have done, had his father, Laguna Loire, not appeared around the corner.

"Squall!" he said. Galen froze, afraid to turn. Laguna's hand landed on his shoulder. Galen was almost trembling, but just in control. He turned and looked into his father's eyes. "…What?" he asked. He sounded just like Squall, although it wasn't through intention.

The same height, the same hair, the same eyes…

"Nice saloon, huh?" said Laguna. "I know we've never been really, you know, close, but what with all you've been through, and what's to come, what do you say to a few drinks with your old man?"

"Kill him!" that evil voice beyond mortal ears screamed at Galen. "Destroy him! Tear his throat out, but feed him his own eyes, first! Make him beg for his life as you squeeze it from him!"

For the first time in his life, Galen ignored his mother. "Another time, perhaps…" was all he said to Laguna. 

"Okay, you're not up for the father/son thing." Laguna replied, shrugging. "But hey, we're both soldiers. Can't one soldier by another a drink on the eve of a big battle?"

_I won't kill him…_ Galen thought. _I… can't do it. I can't kill my father. But… if he falls in battle, it is out of my hands._

"I have to go." said Galen, walking away briskly. As Laguna's voice receded into the distance, his mother spat insults at him. He ignored them, running to a more quieter part of the town. Laguna, meanwhile, was soon approached by Irvine and Selphie…

Galen soon found something interesting, though. The control room for their little transporter. The guards had let him through easily, thinking he was Squall. The SeeD who was on duty was happy to have him interested in the device, and showed him how the transporter worked.

"And without this…" Galen began. "How would SeeD cross out into the world?"

"Well, there's still many hidden tunnels and caves through the mountains." said the SeeD. "It would be a lot slower, but we'd make it. We're lucky to have this piece of technology, though."

"I know." said Galen, then quickly turned around and crushed the SeeD's skull with a powerful blow to the head. He then turned back to the console and began to channel his power into it. The two guards, alerted by the sudden noise rushed in to see what was happening, only to be struck down by lethal fire blasts. Galen didn't pay them any further attention, merely continued forcing power into the computer console before him.

There was  an almighty surge, and the terminal began to glow fiercely. Finally, a blast of Galen's power burst from the satellite dish on the roof and fired skyward, like a reversed Bahamut summon, shot into the heavens and disintegrated the transporter satellite in an instant.

SeeD's teleporting days were over. If they were going to move an army to stop him now, they would have to move on foot. And now, to add insult to injury…

A group of SeeDs came running toward him as Galen exited the building. The last thing they thought they saw was Squall casting Ultima on them and exploding the satellite control station behind him. The alert suddenly sounded, the party was over.

Galen vaulted, soaring high over the small buildings and landing in the town centre among the partying SeeDs. He grinned as Squall's group arrived, ready for a good show. He throw his hands up in the air, and hundreds of SeeDs were sent flying in many directions, like a bomb had gone off. All but one, who crawled on the floor, cowering before him.

Galen regarded him, then grinned wickedly. He picked the lone SeeD up by the hair and whispered something in his ear, then cast him aside like a rag doll. 

"What's going on with Squall?" Zell cried.

"That's not Squall!" Rinoa yelled.

Galen smiled and hovered up in the air, addressing the fallen SeeDs. "You didn't invite me, but I came anyway!" he laughed. "I never get invited to parties, but I'll invite you all to one of mine! My army is already moving towards the Esthar plains, and nothing stands in the way of us! Resist us and you will all certainly die. Stay here, and you might get to enjoy what's left in this dying world."

He saw Squall rush into the town square and stare at him bitterly. 

"Well, well." said Galen darkly. "The guest of honour…"

"I know the truth about you!" Squall yelled up at him. "I don't care! Do you hear me!? I said I don't care! I'm not going to let you or Ultimecia use my family as a human shield anymore! I'll fight you to judgement day if I have to!"

Galen's expression changed at his words, becoming altogether darker. "Then it's war."

"No!" Squall yelled back. "Just you and me!"

"Would if that were possible." Galen replied. "But look around you. So many here who are looking for your leadership in fighting me…" Squall followed his words, looking at all the faces looking at him. "…and there are hundreds more looking for my leadership in fighting you. Because you and I will fight, they'll battle each other."

"One way or another…" Squall assured him. "It's going to come down to just me and you."

"To the _death_!" Galen agreed, suddenly shifting back to his own form and clothes. Squall stared at him darkly. "As for you all!" Galen yelled, addressing the SeeDs. "I warn you again, resist me and _you ALL die tomorrow_!"

Before anything further could be said, Galen vanished in a thunderclap, sending further heavy blasts out as he went, destroying houses and killing SeeDs in the process. When it was all over, silence hung in the air, followed soon by injured cries and the sound of burning.

"…I take it that's Galen…" Squall heard Quistis say. He turned around and faced them all, looking at him. Quistis' revival could have come at a better time, only nobody could try a smile now even they were forced to. They were all here, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Quistis, Laguna, Edea, Ellone, Zell, Xarsk and Rinoa. 

"What happens now?" Zell asked quietly.

"What do we do?" Seifer echoed. "We fight, that's what we do!"

Squall turned away and looked at the burning town. Rinoa was the only one who noticed him while the others argued. She came up behind him and put her arms around him.

"You heard the man! Fight and we're toast!"

"We can still beat him! Squall can fight him!"

"And what about the rest of us?"

"The guy said it himself, there's an army on the way to our world right now!"

Rinoa hugged him, feeling he needed it. "They're all looking to you again." she said.

"I thought I quit." Squall replied sadly.

"As long as there's SeeD, they'll always think of you."

She came around beside Squall and held his hand. "You said you know the truth about him." she said. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

Squall led her out of earshot of the others. "Yes." he said. "I'm not sure how to say this, Rinoa, but… there's a reason why Galen looks like me. I didn't believe it when he told me, but now I know…"

Rinoa could see it was a hard subject for him, and held his hand in her two. "Galen is my…" he managed. "…he's my brother."

Rinoa stared at him silently. "…you don't have a…"

"That's what I always thought." said Squall. "But I do. He's my twin. He was born the same time as me… only stillborn. He shouldn't have lived but Draven… took him from my mother and gave him to Ultimecia. This is all her doing. She's using my family against me…"

"And now she has you fighting your own flesh and blood to the death."

Squall nodded sadly. "He knows this, and he hates me because of it. He won't stop until I'm dead."

Rinoa hugged him softly, trying to comfort him. Then said "Then you're probably going to have to fight."

Squall looked at her. She's never said anything like this before. She stared back at him with sincere eyes. "You have to fight, Squall Leonhart. It's _your_ family. You have to fight for them as much as for yourself. When I first met you, you had nobody. Now you've got a family, and they need you. They _all_ need you."

Squall nodded, understanding. "_My_ family…" he said slowly, as if saying the words for the first time. 

"Your family." Rinoa echoed, giving him the smile he needed to see. "You can't let Ultimecia take them away from you. They're what you have now. Your family that came before you, your family that's here for now and…"

She turned away, unsure of herself. Squall could see she was holding something back. Something that was slowly dawning on him. "…and?" he asked uncertainly.

"…And the family you're going to have with me." she said, with a smile that was a mixture of bravery and joy. Squall's face could have been framed and mounted on a mantle. Rinoa smiled and guided his hand down towards her womb, and the life that was growing there.

Squall trembled, not knowing what to say. "I'm going to be a…?"

"If we win the day." Rinoa replied. 

Squall's head was spinning. So much was happening all at once, so many things. Up to this, they had all been predicaments, situations, betrayals, confusions and the like. But now, there was something different. Something shining through all that, that was… _hope_?

He found himself then, in a moment of clarity. All the while, he'd been rushing around things all this time. Fate had been leading him around by the nose, selecting what he had to be in that moment. SeeD, soldier, Sorceress Knight. But now it was time to be something different. It was time to take charge and find himself, and fight for himself. It was time to be Squall Leonhart.

He kissed her hands and walked away, back to the others. She watched him go, smiling, and knowing just why she loved him.

He found the others still arguing. All this time they'd been debating what to do under his leadership without asking him, just like it had always been. Now it was time for a change.

"Squall." said Irvine. They all turned and noticed him as if for the first time.

"What do you think, Squall?" Zell asked. "We're pretty much split here. Some of us say we should go and fight Galen's army, the others say we should try and make it to the temporal rift before them so we can warn our world, and some say we should just scatter to the wind, let Galen win and then fight him the old-fashioned way when he gets comfortable." He said that last one like it was a joke, and nobody really believed in it.

"I don't care what's best to do." said Squall suddenly. "I just know what I want to do. I want to go out there tomorrow and fight for myself and my family. All the rest doesn't matter. If you wanna come with me, that's fine, but make sure you're doing it for yourself and your own reasons. I know we're all in this together, but you all got your own reasons for being here too. Those are the reasons we should fight for."

They were all quiet at his words. They'd never heard him speak like this before. It was Irvine who broke the silence. "Right!" he cried. "I know what brought me this far, and I'll still fight for you. I'll go with you, Squall! I'll fight!"

"Me too!" yelled Selphie. The two looked at each other. They were the other one's reason for fighting, and that had brought them this far and into tomorrow.

"If you're fighting for your family, you better believe I'm there too." Laguna said to Squall. There was no debate about it. "And me." said Ellone, stepping forward, determined. Squall stared at her.

"I know what that bastard done." said Seifer. "He tried to break us, but it's just not going to be that easy. I know what I'm fighting for, and I'll fight for it with my life if I have to."

"Right on!" shouted Zell, feeling the same way. Xarsk was quiet. This was the first time she'd ever met Seifer, but she might as well not have been there. But Squall's words had stirred something in her. _"I'll be fighting for my family…"_

She said nothing, but knew what it was she was going to go into battle tomorrow for.

"I'll fight too." said Quistis. A few of them looked at her, especially Seifer. Before they could stop her, she said "I don't care about the injuries, or not being up to speed on events, or whatever. This isn't about causes or making a stand, it's about fighting for who we are… and what we love. I'll fight for that."

"I think the rest of the SeeDs here feel the same." said Zell. "Galen wanted us to believe we can't beat him, but it's not working. If anything, it's got us thinking that he can't beat us!"

"It won't be easy." said Squall.

"Since when has anything ever been?" Quistis asked. 

"We'll have to get ready." said Squall, a determined look on his face. "First things first, we gotta get these fires out. Then find out how many are injured or dead. When that's done, we'll get the highest-ranking SeeDs together and form a plan. If we're going to move against Galen's army, we move _tonight_. We'll meet back up in an hour. Let's get to work."

They scattered, running off in multiple directions, already getting to work. As they moved, Irvine looked at Selphie and grinned. "I always knew that guy had potential." he said.

* * *

Some time later, Seifer was busy taking stock of the amount of weapons in the armoury, comparing it the estimated number of SeeDs available for battle. There were a number of SeeDs, both present and future helping him, as well as Xarsk. 

"One hundred and twenty rifles." said Seifer. Xarsk seemed distracted. "I said, one hundred twenty."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Xarsk apologised and made a note of it. Seifer eyes her suspiciously.

"Nervous, soldier?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Xarsk replied, trembling. "First time in my whole life, sir." There was something odd about the was she kept referring to him as 'sir'. For one thing, she wasn't a SeeD…

"Everyone gets nervous going into battle first time." said Seifer.

"I've been in battle before, sir." 

"So what is it then?" Seifer asked, looking directly at her. Xarsk glanced away nervously. "You're not a SeeD, are you?"

"No sir." Xarsk replied. "You might have heard about me. I'm a defector. I came over with Squall and Rinoa Leonhart, sir."

Seifer frowned. "Heartilly." he said. "She's not married to him."

"I'm sorry, sir." Xarsk apologised. "I keep forgetting. I was raised on the legends, sir."

"Oh right, I've heard about _them_." Seifer snorted. "Never fails to give me a good laugh. You heard the one about me?"

"…I believe I have, sir."

"I'm supposed to be the head of a great and noble family." Seifer chuckled. "Yeah, right. I done a little 'research', you know. My dad was a big-ass Galbadian general called Shojora, who had a penchant for war crimes. Especially if there wasn't a war on. And my mother was a 14-year-old Timberan prostitute called Laura. How's that for good breeding?"

Xarsk wasn't laughing like he expected her to. Something was wrong, even he could tell that. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, sir." Xarsk replied. "I never knew you felt this way about your own family, sir."

Seifer shrugged. "I don't have a family. There's only me. Why, you big into your family or something?"

"_Yes sir_." Xarsk said proudly. "I would fight and die for my family name, sir."

Seifer was admittedly impressed. He allowed himself a grin, which soon vanished. "So what's your family, soldier?"

Xarsk lifted up her sleeve and proudly showed him the tattoo of a cross matching the one on Seifer's jacket. "I'm an Almasy, sir."

Seifer stared, rooted to the spot. Xarsk continued to smile, proud as ever. "And I'll fight for you and by you tomorrow, sir. You can count on that."

"…Wow." Seifer gasped. "Descendant, huh? Pretty cool. How big's the family?"

"We were mighty down the ages, sir." Xarsk replied. "Right now, there's just me, but I'll be damned if I'm leaving this world without a full litter of kids before I go, sir."

Seifer grinned. "It's great to have an ambition."

Xarsk laughed, and from that point on, the nerves were gone. She was talking to her idol, and he was just as human as her. They'd always been family, but it was now strange how close they felt it.

* * *

"What are these things?" Irvine asked, picking up a strange metallic armband. It was one out of around a hundred. A Neo-SeeD picked it up and demonstrated it to him. "These are personal defence shields, sir." she explained, pressing buttons. The side of the wristband expanded, becoming as tall as a man and filled with a strange rainbow-like colour. Irvine noticed his hand passed right through it.

"The can stop things like arrows and bullets, as well as certain spells like Fire and Ice." the SeeD explained. "But their force of repellent is only equal to the velocity of the projectile."

"Huh?"

"It won't stop relatively slow-moving objects like rocks and throwing blades, but it'll stop fast-moving things like bullets."

Irvine looked at it again, noticing how light it felt. "Could come in useful…"

"How about this?" Selphie asked. They were rummaging around storage, looking for weapons that had been filed away that may be of some use in the coming battle. There were rows and rows of crates, stacked ten feet high. Right now, Selphie was peering into one of the crates containing a strange device. It looked like a giant metal slug.

"That's useless." said another SeeD. "That was built in Esthar about three hundred years ago. It was supposed to be capable of creating an explosion far greater than ever believed possible. It was a total flop, however, they couldn't make it work. Can't be done, I guess. But who cares, right?"

"What's it called?" Irvine asked.

The SeeD shrugged. "I think it was called the Atomic Bomb or something like that. It's a paperweight now, though. Pretty useless. Let's pack it back up, we gotta lot more crates to get through."

Selphie shrugged and closed the crate back up. "Got anything that'll vaporise an entire offensive army in a heartbeat?" she asked sarcastically.

"Zell's chilli breath, if we can get him to eat some." Irvine joked. "You guys got any chilli sauce in this place?"

The SeeD blinked. "What's that?"

Irvine moaned. "You mean you guys don't have chilli here in the future?!? I thought you were supposed to be more advanced than us!"

"When this is all over," said Selphie. "We gotta give these guys a little tour around our world."

"I thought stopping these guys from touring around our world was the plan?" Irvine asked.

"Not these guys!" Selphie giggled. "The bad guys. These guys are welcome to look around, as long as they look but don't touch."

Then they suddenly noticed how quiet the future SeeDs had become. "Hey, what's wrong?" Irvine asked.

"We've heard many things about your world, and how beautiful it is." said a Neo-SeeD. "They say the sky is blue there, and there are things like music and art and beauty and flowers, and living trees and many other miracles. And when this is all over, you'll return there, and we'll stay here to die…"

Irvine and Selphie fell silent, feeling bad for what they had said. 

"That's why Galen has so many followers." the SeeD explained. "So many more than us, because they just want to live in a beautiful world…"

"Hey." said Irvine. "If we let things go Galen's way, thousands of people are going to die, and our world ain't going to look even a quarter beautiful as it does now if he's ruling it. But if we win tomorrow, I'm pretty sure Squall's not going to leave you all high and dry."

"What will happen to us, then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

At this, the doors of the storage warehouse swung open. Rinoa entered, followed by Edea and Laguna. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Selphie asked.

"Laguna has an idea." Edea explained.

"We gotta check it out first, before we can bring it to Squall." said Rinoa.

"So what is it?" asked Irvine.

"Well," Laguna explained. "Back when I was President, I was no slouch. I used to read all the papers that went over my desk, especially the stuff from Research & Development, and boy, those guys had some cool ideas. And I remember one those ideas was for making these big-ass lightweight but strong catapults, that could be stationed at any terrain in the world. They didn't exist in my time, but they might have been built and you guys just might have them here. What do you think?"

"Could be tricky." a SeeD replied. "Galen's forces took Esthar apart. They got all the 'cool stuff' like the fighter jets, missiles and all that. What we got mostly is leftovers. You know, when I heard Squall Leonhart was here, I went looking to see if we had his bike? Turns out Galen's troops stole it from the Esthar Smithsonian years ago. It ain't the real thing, of course, but I think–"

"Hey guys!" Irvine yelled from the back of the warehouse. He was standing next to a vast dark shape under a dust cover. He yanked the cover away, throwing up years of dust to reveal the giant metallic catapult sitting there. "There's about four others here! Talk about not noticing the wood for the trees! Where would ya like 'em delivered?"

"Moving them out of here could be hard." said Edea.

"At least we got an ace up our sleeves, nes pas?" said Irvine, grinning.

Rinoa went to say something, then stopped. Something was  wrong.

"What is it?" Edea asked.

"Someone is here who should not be…" Rinoa whispered, her thoughts and her voice one. Her roving eyes found one SeeD, one from Balamb Garden. He looked at her terrified. The others began to surround him

"What do you mean, Rin?" Selphie asked.

"Hey, I know you." said Irvine. The SeeD turned and looked at him, not far from soiling himself. "You're that guy Galen said something to, and he didn't kill ya. I saw it with my own eyes…"

"Why not?" Laguna asked. "What did Galen say to him?"

"He said…" Rinoa began, closing her eyes and fishing inside the SeeD's mind, discovering what Galen had said to him, and who he really was. "…he said 'I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to cast you to the wolves'…"

"Please…" said the SeeD, speaking for the first time.

"No way!" Irvine cried in disbelief. "I know that voice."

"We all know that voice." said Selphie.

"You… _son of a bitch_!" Irvine roared, stepping forward and starting the choke the SeeD, who struggled. Irvine reached under his neck and pulled the latex mask away, revealing Drew Gain's true face. "It was _you_ on the tape! You killed them all in Galbadia Garden!" Irvine growled. "And you were hiding among us the whole time! _The whole damn time_!"

"Please…" Drew choked. "You need to know… why I came with you…"

Irvine wasn't having any of it. He stopped choking drew and threw him into a batch of crates. As the traitor struggled for balance, Irvine grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the warehouse. Gains was half dragged, half pulled towards the town square. Already a small crowd was gathering, watching Irvine and Drew. Irvine was deathly silent and determined while Drew pleaded with him, as well as the people watching.

"I'll be damned…" muttered Quistis. "Drew Gains. Your proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing."

Squall turned his head and looked at the mention of the name. Of course, he could stop this. Not like had he had any plans in doing so, however.

Drew was still pleading as Irvine tied him to a post. Irvine wasn't listening, just stood back and loaded a clip into his gun, already aiming right between his eyes. It was Selphie who stopped him.

"Irvine…" she said, softly. "If you do this, you'd be no better than him."

Irvine scowled. "Who says I want to be better?"

"What he did _was_ wrong." said Selphie. "But so is this…"

"Listen to her, Kinneas." Drew begged. "I didn't want it to happen, that's why I came with you. I have information, I can help you find the ones responsible. I have a list, their names and where they are…"

"Begging for your life…" Irvine hissed. "The ones in Galbadia Garden never even got that much…"

"I didn't know there was going to be a massacre." sobbed Drew. "I thought we were just going to disable the Garden. Draven said Galen had other plans…"

"I've had enough of this." said Irvine and cocked the rifle, unleashing a full round upon the screaming traitor. When the sound of the shots died away, all that could be heard was Drew sobbing bitterly. Irvine ejected the clip and thrust it in his face.

"Blanks!" he snarled. "Not like what they used in Galbadia Garden. What you just saw, that's the last thing they saw, you bastard."

Irvine threw the rifle down and walked away, followed by Selphie, trying to comfort him. It was Seifer who strode forward, only to look Drew square in the eyes, with a look of utter contempt. "Get this piece of shit out of here and put him in the lock house." he growled, as a bunch of SeeDs untied Drew and led him away. "We'll find out what he has to say, but we still got a lot of work to do first."

* * *

Sometime later, they were all gathered in the meeting hall. A lot had happened. Drew Gains was being questioned, and he had given them all the information needed in revealing the Galbadia Garden conspiracy. Considering how quickly they would all have  to make an evacuation of Gabriel City, it was likely he'd have to be taken with them. This didn't settle well with a number of SeeDs. Also, Luminous, the leader of the Neo-SeeDs had been killed in Galen's attack. It was Squall and Seifer in charge now.

But here they all were, packed into the meeting hall. Some SeeDs were on the rafters. Teenage parents were holding their babies and standing by their kids. It looked like a scene straight out of Orwell's "Animal Farm". In the middle of it all were Squall's group, with Squall standing just that little bit back in the distance. They were crowded around a large table that showed an ancient-looking but accurate satellite photo of the Esthar plains. Battle plans were being drawn on it.

"So that's it." said Seifer, standing away from it. 

"It's a bit of a gamble…" said Quistis.

"You ever seen a battle that was sure-fire victory?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

"Galen's army probably has…" said Irvine.

"Through all the simulations, this is the one that works out best." said Laguna.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" said Seifer, addressing the crowd. "Galen's attack cost us 12% of our fighting force. We're down to about five hundred troops. From what Xarsk has told us, Galen's army numbers around a thousand, so the odds aren't in our favour. Everyone will be taking part, except of course, for the children, and Rinoa and Edea. They'll be taking care of them."

"We are in the fight of our lives here." said Quistis. "Nobody will thank any less of you if those of you with children want to scatter while you can. We can promise you won't be followed. But if you do fight and you do fall, I can swear Rinoa and Edea will protect your children."

"If you lose tomorrow, we'll take your children somewhere safe, where Galen will never find them." said Rinoa. "Don't worry, with our protection, he won't find them. I know how much your babies mean to you. Believe me…"

"So, if anyone has any suggestions or ways you think you can increase our chances of winning…" said Seifer. "We're all ears."

Squall took the opportunity to step forward and point out a few things the others may have missed while making their plans. "Get everyone kitted out in White SeeD uniforms." he ordered.

Seifer glared at him. "Why?"

"If we all show up wearing different outfits, then Galen's forces will be able to tell us all apart. They'll go after the Balamb SeeDs foremost, since we're the ones they really want. They're used to fighting the Neo-SeeDs. If they can't tell us apart, we'll have the advantage of surprise."

"Like what?"

"Well, what if you couldn't tell someone you've beaten before from someone who could probably beat you to a pulp. Wouldn't _you _be anxious?"

Seifer and the others grinned. "Right. It's White SeeD uniforms for all."

"And have different SeeDs assigned to different SeeD platoons, each with specific qualities and skills." Squall suggested. "Have those who are proficient with firearms report to Irvine, hand to hand combatants report to Zell, you know the rest. We can tell each other apart, but Galen's troops can't. Different SeeD units with different specialities will give us an advantage, over Galen who's just strewn randomly skilled soldiers together, right Xarsk?"

Xarsk looked at him. "I'm impressed."

"We have to move as soon as possible," said Squall. "Through the tunnels and out into the Esthar plains. Take only what you can carry, and one of them had better be weapon, of course. This is it, people. Get packing. We meet in the town square and move out in one hour."

Silence hung in the air. Squall was already wondering why they hadn't scrambled, until Irvine tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "They're waiting for you to say something cool."

"For crying out loud…" Squall muttered under his breath, then looked at them all again. "Move out!" he yelled, and rolled his eyes as they stampeded. Rinoa giggled.

* * *

An hour later, they had all gathered in the town square. Squall was tying a white bandanna on his head when Rinoa stepped out in front of him, smiling.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That uniform is really you, Squall." she laughed. "Seriously, white is _definitely_ your colour."

Squall shrugged and tightened the bandanna. Rinoa reached up and freed some strands of his hair from their grasp. "Plus, you look _cool_."

Squall shrugged and adjusted the sling that held a longsword on his back. "It's not exactly my gunblade…" he muttered. "But I'm used to weight and handling, so…"

"You'll get your gunblade back." said Rinoa, with certainty.

"Is everyone here?" Squall asked.

"Everyone's here and ready to go, Squall." said Irvine. He was also dressed in the White uniform, but there was only one person who could ever take his hat away. "They can take my coat," he had said, grinning. "They can take my shirt, but no, they can't take my hat."

"We all set to get underway?" Squall asked.

"Ready when you are, Squall!" Zell shouted over. Next to him was Xarsk, also in the whites. "This  feels odd…" she muttered. 

"Could be worse." said Zell. "You could still be wearing what the bad guys are."

"Squall!" yelled Ellone, running up to him. Squall glared at her, decked out in a uniform like everyone else.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to fight with you." she said. "So many people have been making a fuss over me for years. I need to make a stand for myself too, you know. Besides, I'm family, isn't that what you're fighting for?"

Squall sighed and shook his head. "This is for people with training and battle experience, and you–"

"May I see that?" Ellone asked a passing SeeD, taking his machine gun. She held it perfectly, aiming this  way and that, before ejecting a clip, slamming a new one into place and loading the chamber in one liquid movement. Squall, Rinoa and Irvine stared.

"You think all Uncle Laguna and I ever talked about was you?" she laughed. "Hel_lo_? I _was_ kidnapped as a child and rescued by a guy who really knows his machine guns. I can strip down and clean on of these things in a matter of minutes."

Squall sighed. He and Ellone really had to talk sometime about whatever other things she could surprise him with. "Alright, report to Irvine's unit."

When she was out of earshot, Squall turned to Irvine and talked to him in a way he never had before, that surprised him. "Take care of her, Irvine. Put her in the back or something, make sure she's safe."

"I'll watch out for her, man." Irvine replied, patting him on the shoulder. 

"We all set to go?" Squall called out.

"The tunnels are clear!" a Neo-SeeD yelled out. "It's now or never, sir!"

"Okay." said Squall. "Let's go."

Slowly but surely, they all began too head off en masse as the exodus began. For most of them, it was leaving their home behind, but for all of them, it was leaving it for the chance to leave this place in order to fight for a dream of paradise. For others, it was to fight for their own reasons. Tomorrow, there would be a battle. But for now, there was a strange feeling in the air. Not one of anxiety, but one of determination.

They were all leaving the past behind, and marching forth into their destiny.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	22. Chapter XX; "Heroes"

**\Chapter XX; "Heroes"/**
    
    _I, I will be king_
    
    _And you, you will be queen_
    
    _Though nothing will drive them away_
    
    _We can beat them, just for one day_
    
    _We can be Heroes, just for one day_
    
    _Though nothing, will keep us together_
    
    _We could steal time, just for one day_
    
    _We can be Heroes, for ever and ever_
    
    _What d'you say?_
    
    _I, I can remember_
    
    _Standing, by the wall _
    
    _And the guns, shot above our heads _
    
    _And we kissed, as though nothing could fall _
    
    _And the shame, was on the other side_
    
    _Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever_
    
    _Then we could be Heroes, just for one day_
    
    _We're nothing, and nothing will help us_
    
    _Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay_
    
    _But we could be safer, just for one day_
    
    _We could be Heroes, just for one day..._
    
    
    - Taken from "Heroes" by David Bowie.__
    
    ___________________________________________________________________________

Squall clutched at his Griever chain as a cold wind blasted through them. So, here they all were, gathered on the Great Esthar Plains. The Great Salt Lake was just off to the east, and dominating the sky beyond it, the temporal rift, the gateway to the past.

"I wonder how they plan on going through that thing?" Squall heard Irvine say.

"I think they'll probably try to construct a bridge or something..." came Drew Gains' meek voice.

"I don't recall asking you a damn thing." said Irvine bitterly, in the process of fixing a bayonet to his rifle. It looked like an overly long combat knife. Having seen Squall's gunblade in use, he understood the need for a blade in close-quarters combat. Better to have one right where he could use it.

Squall sighed, resting on his longsword, wondering if he'd made the right choice allowing Gains to stand with them in battle. It was true that they needed every last person they could use. The only people not participating was Rinoa, Edea and the children they were minding...

Remembering, Squall turned back to look at her, up on the flat-faced mountains behind them. That was why he was holding onto his chain right now, remembering last night's promise...

They had marched for what felt like weeks, but had really only been one night. They were starving, outnumbered and exhausted, and there would be a battle on a scale none of them had ever seen the next day.

"Squall... if it gets too heavy, and it looks like you're going to lose... please, don't try to be a hero." Rinoa had begged. "Just, if you're losing, don't try to go down fighting. Just run, just run back to me, Squall. We'll escape, and go somewhere Galen can't find us."

"Rinoa..."

"I know all about how you don't care if you die or not, but... you've got too much to live for now, do you understand? I need _you_ in this world, Squall. Your family needs you... your _child_ needs you to be here for us..."

Squall had promised her that if things did go sour, he would do her good, and try to escape. Trying to escape and actually escaping were two different things, though... 

_And what if Zell or Irvine or someone is lying beside me bleeding to death and I just start running?_ he thought. _I don't think I can do that..._

"Then losing isn't an option." he whispered to himself, and tucked the chain under his collar, the cold metal resting on his chest.

Squall heard Irvine's voice again. Drew had been put in his squad, since he was handy with a gun. Now the guy was trying to make conversation. 

"I never would have thought I'd see the day we'd all be fighting side by side again." said Drew.

"Just remember that when you're in the thick of it, you're pointing that gun at one of Galen's guys." Irvine retorted. Drew had managed to prove to them by now that he hadn't killed a single Galbadian SeeD, and that he didn't even know what the other mercenaries were planning. Also, he wanted his revenge. When the war was over, Drew had a list of names of all the mercenaries Draven had rounded up to massacre the SeeDs.

Irvine fidgeted, checking his gun yet again. Selphie wasn't in his squad, and he couldn't see her from where he was. _She can take care of herself_ he thought. _In fact, she'll be fine, even if we lose. Just worry about saving your own ass. Your girlfriend may be immortal, pal, but you're not..._

Oddly enough, he smiled at the word. _My girlfriend. She's my girlfriend. Selphie Tilmitt, THE love of my life is also in love with yours truly... and perhaps I should stop with the ego boost. If my head gets any bigger it could make a pretty easy target._ He settled finally on just pawing at her ribbon wrapped around his wrist.

Ellone and Laguna were also in Irvine's squad. Ellone looked pretty anxious. "Hey." said Laguna. "Everything okay?"

Ellone shook her head. "I know how to use this thing, don't worry." she said, patting her rifle. "But I've never seen combat before..."

"Stay at my hip." Laguna replied, tossing her an extra magazine. "I'll cover you, don't worry. We've been through too much together to go down now." he chuckled bravely.

Ellone smiled_. He's laughing_, she thought. _That means he's pretty nervous. And finding out about Galen has put a lot on his mind_. "And I'll take care of you too." she replied.

Selphie sighed, looking through the crowd for the familiar telltale sign of Irvine's hat. Of all the luck, she'd been put in Seifer's squad, and he was hamming it up as The Great General, giving them some fine speech to stir their patriotic spirit.

_That's great._ She thought, o_nly we're not actually fighting for our country, dumbass. In fact, if I recall it was_ you _who helped fire a couple of dozen missiles into Trabia a few years back? He's just doing this for Quistis, because that's what she likes in a man. Urgh, thank gods I've got Irvine..._

Even though she smiled, she was worried about him. He'd been close to death a million times recently, and had cheated his demise so far by just a nose. What if this was the big one, and death finally caught up with him, turning him into the tragic hero he never wanted to be?

_And I'll turn into a Spinster,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. _You better come out of this alive and come back to me, Irvy, or I'm gonna kill you._

She bowed her head in a quick moment of prayer before battle. "Living river, carry me." she whispered to herself. "If I fall, wash over me, and take me back to the place I come from." Trabians believed that life was a river, forever flowing, and that what we call earth and the living word is just us bobbing our heads up out of the water. When you die, you return to the river, forever flow onward, and keep on going. Selphie was not usually a religious person, but so many others were offering silent prayers to whatever faith they believed in.

Quistis nudged her. "Have you seen Zell?" she asked. 

Selphie shrugged. "I think he's over on the other end, with Xarsk." she replied. "Something up?"

"No, we just sorted some stuff out last night, that's all." said Quistis. "It was odd. He just came up to me out of nowhere and said he was sorry. I said I was sorry too, then he said something about hoping I make it out of this alive, and Seifer too..."

Selphie laughed. "That Xarsk chick he's been hanging out with is Seifer's great-great-great-I-don't-know-how-many-greats grandchild. I think they're making eyes at each other."

"Yeah right." Quistis laughed. "If she really were an Almasy, the first thing she'd come back with is something along the lines of 'I'm a soldier, not some love-starved twit!'."

She looked back at Seifer at that moment, still rousing the troops, and most of them loving it. _Descendant?_ she thought. _So, if Seifer gets out of this, one day he's going to have kids..._

She was interrupted from her thinking by a slow rumble, rolling across the ground. It brought everyone to a silence. "...What's that?" Selphie heard somebody say, but she knew all too well what it was. It felt like a low-level Quake spell, but it wasn't.

It was an approaching army.

"Look!" somebody yelled out. Out across the other end of the plains, Galen's forces were approaching, in a steady continuous mass, marching by the hundred fold. Their uniforms were a dark brown colour, opposing SeeD's white. There seemed to be absolutely legions of them, at least three or four soldiers for every one SeeD. They carried weapons of all shapes and sizes, from phase pistols to longswords. There was even a cavalry, riding on armoured Chocobos. At the forefront of the vast militia were Galen's generals, Draven, Sio and Reeves, sitting on Chocobos. Galen himself was nowhere to be seen, most definitely back at the castle.

_"There are two types of leaders in battle."_ Squall was remembering Quistis' words, back in those days of classes that seemed decades away now. _"There are the type that sit in tents while men die for them thirty miles away. They sit there and drink hot coffee, waiting for news from the battlefield, then get awarded a medal for their bravery. They can't risk doing any actual fighting, in case they get killed. This means that somehow, they're regarded as a lot more important than the soldier lying dead in a ditch. Then there is the other type of leader, the one who stands with his men on the battlefield, risking his life alongside that of his brother soldier. These are the ones SeeD trains. This is who we are."_

Squall had a sword in his hand and an army of friends behind him. This was the day he'd always been told would one day come. Time to see how he would hold up.

Galen's forces came to a halt about a hundred yards from the SeeDs, leaving a clear flat field between them. A blank sheet for history to write upon in the blood of soldiers.

* * *

"This is the lot of them?" Draven laughed incredulously. "Hardly seems worthwhile, getting dressed up for nothing only simply go out and gut a handful of syphilitic turds."

"Does Galen still want us to deliver his terms?" Reeves asked.

"I, for one, hope they don't accept." muttered Sio.

"Squall won't accept them." Draven said. "I know him. Even if he thinks about it, I know it's a fight everyone else is looking for."

"I thought you said a slaughter?" Reeves chuckled, making sure his many guns were loaded. 

"Well, let's got give 'em a good provoking." snarled Sio.

* * *

As Draven and Reeves slowly rode out, Squall raised his hands and gestured. He began to walk forward, soon followed by Laguna, Seifer and Irvine. Eventually, they met in the centre of the field, their respective armies on either side, waiting for news.

"Well, well." chuckled Draven. "Isn't this cosy? Nice little bunch you got there, Squall. They look like they wanna be an army when they grow up."

"It's a shame wars can't be fought by the people who start them." Squall replied. 

"Where would the fun be in that?" Reeves chuckled.

"Squall's right." said Laguna sternly. "Soldiers are like doctors and police. If there was no use for them in this world, then think what a great world it could be."

"I'm actually picturing how great the world's going to be under Galen." Reeves replied. "For one thing, you'll get your world peace."

"Without freedom," Squall replied suddenly. "There is no difference between surrender and rebellion."

"We're not here to be poetic, we're here to bleed." Seifer snapped coldly. "Start talking, assholes."

Draven grinned. "Knew I could always count on that deep-rooted Almasy warmonger gene."

"I'm no warmonger." Seifer replied. "Just looking forward to seeing you on the receiving end of this blade."

"Don't get killed too early, now." Draven retorted, taunting Seifer like a younger version of him would have taunted his own enemies years ago. "I'm looking forward to a quick flash of blades and blood with you too. Incidentally, white really _is_ your colour, _very pussy_."

"Is there a reason for this?" Laguna sighed, exasperated. 

"You know the rules of war." Reeves announced. "The overpowering army delivers it's terms, so that the weakling army, i.e., _you_, won't face a total slaughter."

"Weakling?" Seifer echoed.

"You're outnumbered." Draven pointed out. "You have no haven to retreat to, and no defensive strategy. As I understand it, you've even had to risk allowing a known traitor into your ranks, simply because you need all the manpower you can get. Face it, you haven't a hope."

"You'd be _amazed_ how often we hear that." said Irvine, speaking up for the first time. "Usually from people who are _very dead_ by now."

"I know you." said Reeves, looking right at him. "Irvine. The gunslinger, right?"

"Only the best." Irvine replied.

"Try not to get yourself killed before we meet up again." said Reeves. "There's something I've got to prove."

"What are Galen's terms?" Laguna interjected before the threats could continue.

"Oh, nothing fancy, just a complete and total unconditional surrender." Draven replied. "The children will be treated justly, they'll be given food, clothes, housing and their freedom, but all the mature SeeDs are prisoners and will be treated as such. Some of you will be made examples of in Galen's regime, just to keep order and that, you understand. Um, what else? Oh yes, he wants whatever world leaders exist in your time to sign a letter of surrender and the population to evacuate the cities to make way for the people of this time, Rinoa Heartilly's hand in marriage and Ultimecia Castle to be transferred through the rift and placed on the site of where Balamb Garden once stood. Happy?"

The SeeDs were silent, looking around each other. The scariest thing was, Draven hadn't been joking. "I think I speak for everyone," a weary Irvine began, an unusual noble streak in his voice. "And by everyone, I mean all the SeeDs who have gathered here, the ones who couldn't be here, and the people of our time, well, I believe I speak for them all and sum their feelings up pretty accurately when I say..."

Another pause. Seifer, Laguna and Squall stared at him. Irvine's weariness faded, and was replaced by his eternal cheeky grin. He stared Draven right in the eye and said; "...'Go fuck yourself'."

"Then it's war!" Draven snarled back, turning his chocobo around and heading back to his troops. Reeves followed, staring at Irvine darkly.

"We better get back there." Squall ordered, and they began to jog back to their side of the field.

"Fine words, Kinneas." Laguna chuckled nervously.

"Brought a tear to my eye." added Seifer.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Rinoa and Edea watched from the mountains, a fantastic view of both armies, almost like a board game, laid out before them.

"I think diplomacy just failed." sighed Rinoa, seeing Squall and the others return to the SeeDs.

"I'm afraid there was never much doubt in the first place." Edea replied, sadly.

"So many are going to die." said Rinoa. "And we can't do anything."

"So many more are going to live, Rinoa." said Edea. "Because they _can_."

* * *

For the last time, the cold Trabian wind came down from the mountains, blowing through both armies. They stared at each other across the fields. Squall saw something as the breeze swept over him and out into the open space.

A few flower petals, blowing by. Somewhere, there were still flowers. Life was still trying hard to go on. _That's what we're fighting for_, he realised. _Life._

He felt a strange surge within him, then, an overpowering will, a spirit that could never be crushed out, a flame that could never go out. The undying human will, the will for life and freedom.

He raised his hand, and two rows behind him, a flag went up, mighty and proud in the wind. Balamb Garden's emblem, blended with that of Trabia and Galbadia Garden's, all united as one symbol. Something to fight under. Something to fight _for_.

Surprisingly, it was Squall for was the first to cheer. He raised his sword up high and cried, a loud and righteous battle cry, the roar of a lion. The others followed within seconds, screaming their battle cry and defiance at Galen and his forces, amazed to see such an apparently weak enemy so strong spirited.

Seifer was the one who strode out forward, and with one defiant swing, flung his gunblade toward Galen's forces. Hundreds of eyes saw it move, cutting through the air before coming down and burying itself blade-first in the ground. The gauntlet had been thrown down. It was this far and no further. They would never give in, never be beaten.

Draven hissed something under his breath and motioned for the first attack. A row of soldiers stepped forward and aimed self-propelled arrows directly at the SeeDs. Apparently more effective than bullets at long-range, and the fact that they were self-propelled, they could be fired horizontally, not vertically, and take out an enemy's entire first wave. Firing old-fashioned arrows vertically meant hitting random troops, and the chances were strong that the most important ones, the commanders, would be at the front and relatively safer. The tactic of firing horizontal self-propelled arrows was a guaranteed and proven way of taking out the opposing army's front line.

"FIRE!" Reeves shouted, and over two hundred arrows were loosed, directly at the SeeD's front row.

"Shields!" Squall yelled out, and tapped the console on his arm, and the translucent barrier erected, the effect mirrored all along the front line. Xarsk had told them this was a tactic Galen would likely try, so he'd ordered that the front line be fitted with all the shields available.

A series of small shocks and minute explosions sparked and rippled cross the front line as the arrows bounced off the shields, now harmless. Squall didn't waste a second in implementing his own strategy. While Draven, Sio and Reeves stared, amazed that the SeeDs had discovered shielding technology, Squall immediately ordered everyone in the front row to go to "Phase two!".

They all dropped flat to the ground, and the second row, led by Irvine, raised a line of rifles. "FIRE!" Irvine yelled, but his cry already lost in a fantastic line of running fire, like the world's biggest firecracker. The bullets whipped across the plain and took out Galen's still-surprised archers, and many of the infantrymen behind them.

The bullets spent, Squall and the others returned to their feet. Quickly, Squall turned around as Irvine and another SeeD knelt down, helping Squall and lifting him up high. He grabbed the flag and began to wave it widely, signalling.

Up on the mountain, Rinoa saw Squall waving the banner in wide arcs. That was the signal. She nodded and lowered her head, chanting a reverse spell.

Behind the SeeDs, a row of about six or seven mobile catapults appeared, unmasked after being hidden by Rinoa's magic. The back row of SeeDs rushed to load and arm them.

"What's going on?" Draven muttered.

Reeves raised a scope to his eyes. "They're arming catapults!"

"What?!" Sio yelled out. "Intelligence reported they didn't have any!"

"Quick!" Draven snapped. "Arm ours!"

But it was too late. Galen had tactically decided that catapults were not a priority, since the SeeDs were too small an army, they were also too small a target for such a crude weapon. Besides, as Intel believed, the SeeDs weren't supposed to have any themselves. His army had only brought three, resting unarmed and unloaded at the very back.

As Draven gave the order to arm them, however, the SeeDs had already loaded them. Zell and Xarsk had come up with the ingenious idea of removing the safety protocols from the SeeDs stockpile of incendiary mines, effectively turning them into unstable grenades. Bundle some together into a catapult payload, armed with a shock charge to set them off simultaneously upon impact, you had one effective weapon.

"LOOSE!" Seifer ordered, and one by one, the catapults fired their lethal payload into Galen's swelled ranks. Explosions engulfed the army at random points, crippling them and driving them into small pockets of anarchy at the same time.

A triumphant cry went up from the SeeDs. "Hit 'em again!" Seifer yelled.

"Wait!" Xarsk yelled out, looking through a scope. "They're arming their own long-range weapons!"

"...Time to re-load?" Squall asked anybody who knew.

"Not for us." said Laguna. "We can't stay here forever."

"Let's go in and fight 'em close-quarters combat!" suggested Irvine.

Squall nodded and raised his sword up high, and pointed it toward Galen's troops. "CHARGE!"

His shout was lost in the following battle cry, and they all surged forward, breaking into a determined run. On the other side of the field, Draven and the others saw the last thing they had expected to see today. They had planned to mow the SeeDs down first and obliterate them with the infantry. Now this 'weak' enemy had unleashed hell upon them, and were charging them! Angered at their resolve, he drew his sword and mirrored Squall's order. His troops swelled forward, and the two armies rushed to each other, the ground thundering under their feet. It was so _loud_, the roaring of both armies and a juggernaut-like rumble as their running feet pounded the ground beneath them.

Selphie was somewhere in the middle, not shouting at all. Just wondering how much closer the two were going to get. She could make out the faces on the opposing army now. She could see the detail of the armour, hear their individual cries, their different expressions. How much closer? They were practically right at each other's throats now. She looked to her right and saw Seifer pulling his gunblade up from the ground where he had thrown it earlier, and looked back. Damn! How much closer were they going to get?! The roars reached a crescendo, and holy hell, she was close enough to see the whites of their eyes now! Almost there! Deafening, thundering roar, and finally-

They connected. The two armies collided with such a force, many soldiers on both sides were sent flying back into their own ranks, and some into the others. It was anarchy in motion, pure unbridled chaos as the two immense forces slammed into each other, and the fighting exploded on a massive scale. Everyone picked a partner in the grim dance and fought with all their strength.

Selphie caught a brief glimpse of Squall at the epicentre of the fighting, but lost him in the crowds just as quickly. His white uniform was already splashed with blood as he sliced through one soldier and directly into another. She had her own battles to fight, though, no time to worry about the others. She spun on the spot as one soldier charged her, whipping her shinobo and connecting with such force it shattered the soldier's skull. A stream of red blood gushed from the wound. She turned and brought it crashing down on another who was attacking a wounded SeeD. He screamed out at the heavy weapon swung down, the force denting his helmet and sending shards of broken skull directly into his brain. Without a pause, she whipped the nunchaku around and swung at another enemy's head. The swing of the stick missed the head but the chain looped itself around his throat. She quickly yanked the sticks apart and the resulting pressure snapped his neck with a load crunch. She pulled the shinobo free and he fell to the ground, the head twisted at an awkward angle.

Irvine was trying to focus on fighting and not worry about Selphie. She's a Sorceress, she'd be okay, right? He ducked the lethal swing of a sword and swung to the side while the attacked was still off-balance. Still moving, he was able to pull the smaller gun from his belt and jam it into the attacker's brainstem, squeezing the trigger in one fluid movement. He remembered his rifle in the other hand and spun it around, smacking another enemy clear across the face with the stock. he spun it back into a firing position and charged another soldier, impaling him on the bayonet. The barrel of the gun came out right through the soldier's back. Irvine wasted no time in squeezing the trigger and blowing away the other soldier who was behind the first one. He retracted the bloodstained gun and looked around for a fresh target. If he hadn't have moved, he would have died. A bullet whipped past his face and shot a hole through the brim of his hat. 

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed, and found the guilty soldier, trying to reload. Irvine slashed him across the chest in anger, and he went down screaming. 

Squall was at the heart of the battle, fighting with doubled strength. The longsword wasn't exactly his gunblade, but the weight and handling was what he was used to. He impaled a screaming soldier and pulled the blade out sideways. Still on a swing, he turned around and sliced an enemy's leg off just above the knee. He put his own foot forward to stop his spin, and lifted the blade beyond his head, then swung it down, cutting deep into a soldier's ribcage, hot blood splashing from the wound. He was already stained crimson. It was on his uniform and face, and some even matted his hair. He brought the sword around for another swing, completely taking off a soldier's head. He carried on, fighting forward, not letting up in his constant assault for one second. Every soldier he took out meant one less who could potentially hurt someone else he cared about. He was also looking for any of the commanders. The sight of Squall taking them out might prompt Galen's forces to retreat, and end the battle ASAP. He gritted his teeth and cried out as he swung another killing blow with severe force.

Laguna couldn't see his son anywhere, but many SeeDs, fighting together in one group, surrounded him and Ellone. He hosed the oncoming soldiers with a spray of bullets from the machine gun, keeping as close as possible to Ellone for reassurance. She had been prepared to fight, but she hadn't been prepared what it would be like. She tried not to stare at the bodies lying around, some with their chests wide open. SeeDs and soldiers alike were dying in some of the most horrible ways. She hadn't killed a single person herself, but had been splashed with blood from a few who had. She heard Laguna shouting and tore her eyes away from the sight of a soldier about Squall's age, who was bleeding to death and crying like a lost child in the middle of this holocaust.

Laguna emptied the entire magazine, readying another clip for insertion immediately after the auto-eject. Which never came. The gun jammed. He froze in horror and immediately began to try and manually eject the magazine. A soldier had spotted his predicament and was rushing towards him, a battleaxe at the ready. Laguna fought panic and tried to fix the gun. The soldier was almost upon him.

Ellone stepped out from behind him and fired at the soldier, crying out as she did. The bullets ripped into him, blowing him back and down. She stopped, wide-eyed and shaking. Only then was Laguna able to successfully change rounds. He placed his hand on her shoulder, then took her own hand in his. He nodded at her, thanking her, and also promising it wouldn't happen again. She's paid him back for the many times he'd saved her.

Zell and Xarsk fought back to back, with Xarsk swinging her sword and Zell fighting hand to hand. They made a good team. Whatever few that Xarsk couldn't get by, Zell could easily take out. Xarsk sidestepped, narrowly missing the downward swing of a battleaxe. Zell flipped around and planted a killing blow to the soldier's head with his foot. Still in motion, he picked up the axe and swung it around, the blade burying itself in a soldier's chest.

Xarsk was trying to ignore that she had once fought side by side with the men she was currently battling. She kept having to remind herself why she had changed sides in first place, and thought about Zell, fighting behind her. Zell's world bred people like him, good people. They didn't deserve subjugation, and tyranny had gone on long enough. She wished she could find Seifer in the crowd, though, and fight side by side with him. She was, however, amazed to see that some of her more loyal troops were switching sides and fighting for the SeeDs once they saw her. Before long, a whole unit of switched troops was backing up her and Zell.

Seifer was in his element, further down the field, and closer to Squall than he was to Xarsk. His gunblade was perfect for this kind of fighting. One of his trademark spins could take out five soldiers at the most. Many times soldiers had tried to surround him, only to have their jugulars and rib cages sliced cleanly open. He brought Hyperion swooping down in a diagonal cut, spilling one soldier's guts onto the red-dyed grass. The crack of a whip told him that Quistis was not far away, always near him. Her whip was razor-tipped. He saw her gasping as she fought hard, slashing open a soldier's face with her many attacks. When overwhelmed by a rush of five or so soldiers, she would switch to using Blue Magic, using Degenerator to send them to oblivion. 

His Chocobo may have been killed, but Draven was in his element, having gone without fighting in battle like this for centuries. Imagine the horror on the SeeDs faced when they discovered he was immortal. He was wielding twin swords, and cutting as many down as he could, not even caring when his uncontrolled swings took out some of his own soldiers. His only problem was that all the SeeDs were looking alike in the White uniforms, and he was looking for the specifics. Seifer was his main goal, but any of his friends would be a bonus. He still didn't know if it was an okay risk to go after Squall if he saw him or not. He wasn't sure how killing him might affect his own plans. He was caught thinking when a SeeD rushed forward and stabbed him. Annoyed, he pulled the blade out and slashed the SeeD across the head.

"Ah, hell with it." he thought aloud, then turned back to where Galen's army was still dominant. He walked up to the nervous troops manning the phased plasma flak cannons. "Start shelling them." he ordered calmly, then returned to fighting.

The first of the luminous green cannon-shots fell to earth and exploded dangerously close to Irvine. To his right, he stared in astonishment and a bunch of troops, both SeeD and Galen's forces went up with the blast. The next shot rocked him off his feet, and he was sent flying. He hit the ground hard, and felt another SeeD land on top of him. Battered and bloody, Irvine pulled the SeeD off him, amazed to see both of them were still breathing. He recognised the SeeD, it was one from Balamb Garden. He was in shock and pale.

"I can't feel my legs, sir." he gasped. "Are they there?"

Irvine looked down at the bloody stumps, and forced himself not to react for the SeeD's sake. He looked around. The soldier's legs were lying twenty feet away, like props from a movie.

"They're okay," Irvine lied. "They're just numb from the blast."

"I'll get back up and fight in a minute, sir." said the SeeD, already fading away. "Just let me catch... my breath."

The SeeD slowly forced his gun into Irvine's hand. "I have to fight. We can't lose today, sir. They're all counting on us. My little sister's back home, and she's counting on us."

He died in Irvine's arms there and then. Irvine struggled to pull himself together, and amazingly ignored a nearby blast that rained debris over him and the dead SeeD. _He was fighting under my squad_, he thought. I didn't even know his name... He remembered the SeeDs gun in his hand, and found his resolve flood back into him. He got up and started firing, running through the explosions and at the hated enemy.

Selphie saw him run towards the enemy troops and called out, but he failed to hear her over the noise of an explosion. She started after him, then heard a yelling out. Turning, she saw an enemy soldier rush her, brandishing a sai. She couldn't get her defences up in time, and cried out as the soldier stabbed her through the chest, feeling the ice-cold blade shoved in, puncturing her right lung. She gasped and croaked as the soldier grunted. She fell to her knees and clawed at him, feeling her blood trickling down onto her hands. 

She looked down at it. Sorceress blood, allegedly _the_ most powerful substance in the universe. It began to glow as her own eyes flashed yellow. She stood up and pulled the blade out, the blood instantly rushing back in, healing perfectly within seconds. Her eyes flashed like lamps and she threw her hands down, sending the shockwaves of a massive Quake spell out in all directions, taking out many enemy soldiers. The one who had stabbed her, however, was given an astral punch of such powerful force that he was sent crashing into the enemy lines just under the speed of sound, cutting a long trail as he went, dead instantly.

Rinoa and Edea continued to watch from the hilltop, unsure of who was winning so far. The SeeDs were putting up a remarkable fight, but Galen's forces were still vast. The battlefield was a clash of white, dark brown and crimson. Rinoa was uncomfortable, not being able to see Squall. But she could feel him out there, she could feel his spirit fighting on.

Squall was exhausted, but still fought on. One final killing cut completely cleared him of enemy soldiers in his immediate position. He took the moment to catch his breath, but kept his sword ready for action, prepared for attack. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting the blast from a cannon-shot that impacted dangerously close to him, narrowly missing him cleanly. The force of the blast pushed his sideways, flipping over like a tossed doll. He landed heavily on a small mound of bodies, dazed. The noise of the blast had temporarily deafened him, but he could sense his hearing clear, as the sounds of the battle came back into focus. Swords clashing, death screams, shots and cries. It was like being in the middle of hell. He looked to his right and found his longsword, just out of arms reach. 

Suddenly, a shadow stood over him, blocking out the sky. Squall squinted, trying to see if it was SeeD or soldier. Whoever it was, they held a gun, not quite pointed at him, but not quite pointed away, either. It was like they were trying to see who he was under all that blood and battle damage. Maybe an enemy soldier, wanting to see if this really was the Squall Leonhart, and about to claim the glory of killing him for his lord, Galen?

What a way to go, he thought. Lying on my back while the others fight.

The attack never came. Instead, the stranger stepped out of the light, and Squall could see his face. 

It was Drew Gains, staring down at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Drew, without a word, reached out his hand. Squall took it and pulled himself up. 

"They're shelling us with mounted plasma-flak cannons!" Drew yelled above the noise of the explosions. "We need a sniper to take out the soldiers manning them, but I can't find Kinneas! And most of the guns we've got don't have the range we need!"

Squall looked around. "There's more than enough SeeDs who've got good archery skills!" he shouted back. "Tell them to find some of the fallen archers, and use their bows, they got the range you need."

Drew slapped him on the shoulder in acknowledgement and went off to do as he was told. Squall looked around for any of the enemy commanders. He thought he could see Draven, he could definitely make out Sio. Reeves was nowhere to be seen. 

Squall headed towards Sio, cutting a path through the enemy soldiers, swinging the longsword every which way he could. He was an army in one man, fighting with the strength he'd been born with. It was his strength that decided between him and Galen on the day of his birth, and it was his strength that was propelling him on and forward. If this was a battle SeeD were going to fight to the last man, the odds were good that Squall would be the last lone fighter.

He sliced upwards, cutting deep into one soldier and impaling another, a seemingly inexhaustible supply of adrenaline fuelling his fire. He was unstoppable, a lion uncaged. 

One final swing brought a screaming soldier to the ground, and he stood there panting. Then he heard someone call his name. He turned his head, and saw Reeves standing about ten feet behind him, calling his name and grinning. Squall turned, ready to dodge the shot Reeves was going to fire, then swing forward and slash him clean through the abdomen. What he wasn't expecting, however, was the Reeves was going to fire instantly, already sure of his target.

There was a shot from Reeves, and the world exploded.

The bullet slammed into the left side of Squall's chest. 

Up on the hill, Rinoa froze. She felt like an icicle had instantly been driven into the left side of her chest. The feeling vanished as soon as it had come, replaced by the overwhelming sensation of being unable to sense Squall's spirit anymore.

It was an explosion of pain on a level so high it almost went beyond the senses. He looked at Reeves and the wound, surprise and despair etched onto his face. He swallowed and slowly fell to his knees, clutching weakly at the wound.

Reeves grinned, triumphant, and walked back into the heat of battle. Squall fell back against a small stack of bodies, lying against them. He gasped in both pain and sadness. Around him, SeeDs and soldiers continued to fight on. But he had lost. He turned his head and looked back to the hills, so far away now, trying to see if he could see Rinoa.

Rinoa fell to her knees, feeling cold all over. She could feel the reaction in the child inside her, too.

"What is it?" Edea asked, rushing to her aid.

"...It's Squall." Rinoa gasped. "He's... fallen."

Down on the field, Squall opened his collar and looked down to his chest and the wound that rested there, bleeding profusely. He could see his breath, ragged, both from the wound, and what he was feeling in his heart.

_...my heart... _

He reached to the right side of his chest, and felt there. His heart was beating away, despite it's neighbouring wound. He immediately realised what had happened, and why Reeves had shot him. Reeves was most likely waiting for Galen to take over, then must be planning to assassinate him and take his place. He must have studied Galen's anatomy, and determined that Galen's heart was on the left. But, Squall's heart, however, was literally in the right place. 

Reeves had winged him in the chest, the wound bleeding badly but not from any vitally important veins or arteries. The shock of the shot, and believing he was about to die were what really almost killed him.

_I could stay here..._ he thought. _Stay peaceful, and die. Then stay with Rinoa again, forever, like I've wanted, before..._

He had felt this before, whenever he had stared Death in the face. But now, this death wasn't of his own actions. All he had to do was lie there, and not treat the wound. He would be in peace. No more fighting. No more killing. _Just Rinoa._

But now, something was different. Another will, now, which had been gone for a long time, had returned. Peace, that seemed to be an offer too good to refuse. But before that, there was responsibility. He _could_ just die and go be with Rinoa as a ghost for the rest of her life, but what kind of life would that leave for her to live? What about when she gave birth to his child, and the child couldn't see him? What then? And the others, the people who cared about him, who fought for him, who _died _for him? Accepting his death now would have been selfish. And for the first time in his life, Squall felt the need to fight on and live. The will to live.

"...No." he said, through gritted teeth. Balancing on his sword, he began to pull himself back up. It was agony. He hugged the gunshot wound with his free hand and tried to stand. "I have to live! I _want_ to live!"

Reaching deep into his spirit, he found his junctioned spells, among them being several Curaga. He concentrated and focussed the combined spells into the palm of his hand, then fired them full force into the wound, crying out with the shock. The wound closed, but didn't fully heal. It would do.

"Squall's down!" he could hear someone saying, in the distance. "We've lost!"

Some of the SeeDs were calling to retreat, to head back into the mountains and escape. Zell stood in amazement, not believing what some of them were saying about Squall. Him and Xarsk stared at each other. If SeeD retreated now, everything would be lost, and that meant everything. There would be nobody to stop Galen.

"No!" Zell screamed out. "DON'T FALL BACK! If we retreat now, it's _ALL OVER_! Fight on! _FIGHT ON_!" A few heard him, but not enough. He looked around, and saw a dead SeeD off to his left, among the many bodies. It was the one who had been carrying the United Garden flag. It was stained with blood and had been trampled on, but still the flag. He raced over towards it and relieved the fallen SeeD of his burden. He held it high in two hands and swung it, the breeze catching it.

"Fight on!" he called out and began to sprint forward, with Xarsk and her squad following. "To the last man!" Zell was shouting out at the top of his lungs. "CHAAAAAARRRGGGGEEEE!!!!"

The retreating SeeDs stopped, seeing the flag and some of their number surging forward into hopeless odds. They turned around, picking up the weapons of fallen combatants and followed the flag, their fighting spirit fully re-charged. 

Squall saw Zell carrying the flag, being protected by Xarsk and the others. Zell saw him and nodded, knowing that the reports of his death couldn't have been true. Squall nodded back and saluted, both Zell and the flag. Zell felt awed, suddenly, both by what he had done, and Squall. Squall had never saluted anyone before like that. He saw Squall nod again, turn around, and carry on fighting.

Irvine, found Selphie, and hugged her amidst the chaos. 

"You alright?!"

"I'm fine!" she called out. "What's going on?!"

"Squall said to take out the flak cannons!" Irvine replied. "Drew and the archers can't get through, and I can't get a clear shot. I need a favor..."

Down the field, the soldiers manning the cannons continued to pound into the heart of battle. "Load, and fire on my order!" the commandant called out, and looked around for a fresh target. What he saw, however, was a SeeD wearing a cowboy hat suddenly fly fifty feet into the air and seemingly hang there unsupported.

"What the hell?"

Irvine grinned and chambered a round into the rifle. "Say goodnight, birdie." he muttered, taking aim. A bright red gunshot seemed to just instantly appear on the cannon commandant's forehead. He dropped to the ground, stone dead. Another soldier ordered the floating SeeD to be fired upon, but it was useless. The bullets seemed to just bounce away, off an invisible barrier. They couldn't see his girlfriend the unknown Sorceress directly beneath him, supporting him there and defending him with her magic, at the same time casting an illusion of herself fighting so that others wouldn't suspect anything of her nature.

After successfully sniping the cannon-operators, Irvine floated back down and thanked Selphie. The cease of the explosions seemed to be thanks enough.

"They've taken out our cannon-operators!" Sio yelled out at Draven. Draven stared at him angrily, wondering why he shouldn't just gut Sio now and tell him the SeeDs did it. "Send in the kamikaze squad, then." he suggested. "Tell them to take out the asshole waving their flag."

Sio looked around, seeing Zell, whom Draven had meant. He grinned and cracked his knuckles. "I'll take care of him myself, by making him _eat_ that flag!"

Draven said nothing and charged back into the thickest area of the battle while Sio called for the kamikaze squad. They stepped forward, about eight in total, with timers and plastic explosives strapped to their chests. They sprinted, heading for wherever the SeeDs were denser.

Selphie heard an explosion to her right and turned. Had Irvine missed one of the cannons? 

Irvine saw it, though. One soldier run screaming into a group of SeeDs and detonate himself. "Suicide bombers!" Irvine yelled out, then heard Selphie scream. He turned. One of the bombers was running directly towards them!

Irvine reached for his gun, wondering if he'd have time for a proper aim. It was a headshot or nothing. If he hit the bomb, it was all over. With horror, he realised he wasn't going to have time. This was _it_!

Squall seemed to come out of nowhere like a blood-soaked guardian angel, swinging his longsword with both hands in a clear circle and swiping the suicide bomber's head clean off his shoulders. Without a pause, Squall ripped the bomb away from the headless torso and flung it far back into the bulk of the enemy forces, where it blew. He turned round and looked back at Irvine and Selphie.

They breathed the world's biggest sigh of relief.

"You're hurt!" Selphie squealed when she saw Squall's wound as he came closer. She began to focus one of her extra-powerful cure spells directly at the injury.

"I'll _live_." Squall said, putting a strange emphasis on the word. "I need to borrow your boyfriend."

"Aren't I popular today?" Irvine yelled, then looked to his right, following the sound of several explosions. Several of the other SeeDs had picked up on Squall's idea, taking out the suicide bombers quickly and flinging their bombs back at Galen's forces.

Squall and Irvine quickly headed off, back into the fray. There seemed to be fewer of Galen's soldiers in this area, so Selphie set to work on healing whoever she could.

Zell, on the other hand, was having his hands full with Sio. Xarsk lay unconscious nearby, having been knocked out by Sio moments after he had punched Zell in the chest with all three of his available hands, making him drop the flag.

"They say you're the one who's pretty good with your fists." Sio sniggered, cracking his knuckles. "Care for a little one on one?"

"In the middle of a battlefield?!" Zell snorted. "Are you insane?"

"According to my psyche-evaluation, yes." said Sio. "What's the matter? Four arms too much for ya?"

Zell saw the stump on one of Sio's arms. "Ah, is that were Squall got ya?" he chuckled. "Looking for someone to finish the job?"

"What was that?!" Sio snarled and charged him, punching him square across the face with two fists. Zell staggered back, bleeding from the nose and mouth. "I said, 'Yeah, I know you're ugly but your momma probably loves you'."

Zell flipped upside down, supporting himself with his hands and delivering four successive kicks to Sio's face and head. He flipped back and began to pound the monster's chest. "You got a face only a mother could love!" Zell continued. "Well, at a distance."

Sio whacked him an almighty thump round the shoulder. "You damn fool!" Sio yelled. "I'm the ultimate fighter! The pinnacle of evolution! You're just some steroid-junkie wuss who only picked hand-to-hand combat 'cos he's too much of a pussy to train with weapons!"

He stood over Zell, ready to bend down and snap the SeeD's neck like a twig. Zell opened one eye and grinned slowly, suddenly remembering he had been put in the position to deliver the _ultimate_ killer tactic in hand to hand combat.

"You're a damn loser!" Sio yelled out, and bent down. There was a flash, and Zell was gone. Sio suddenly felt an enormous explosion of pain in his abdomen, and fell to his knees, crying out in excruciating agony. Zell stood up, cracking his knuckles. "Yeah? I least I can remember to keep my family jewels covered in a fight, moron."

Zell looked around, and found a hatchet belonging to a dead soldier. "As for never training with weapons..." He picked up the small axe and tossed it. It spun through the air and sliced through one of Sio's wrists chopping off the hand opposite the one Squall had cut off before. "...I'm very well trained, thank you very much. Weapons are for pansies, though. Surprised _you_ didn't use one."

Sio tucked tail and ran, clutching the bloody stump, looking for Draven. Zell let him go and went back to Xarsk, trying to revive her.

Irvine and Squall ran through the chaos and ducked behind a mound of bodies. An overwhelming contingent of troops lay just beyond them. 

"You sure you're up to this?" Irvine asked. "I mean, you have been _shot,_ man."

"Between Selphie's dose and using up all my cure spells simultaneous on one wound, I'll be fine." Squall muttered. "Just focus on what you gotta do, mine's the hard part."

Squall had found Reeves, just wandering amongst the troops, happily putting a bullet in anyone's head, practically dancing as he went. Squall and Irvine could see him now, come close to their position.

Irvine chambered a round into his rifle. "He could have body armour. I better go for a head shot."

Reeves was getting closer now, firing and blowing smoke from the barrel of his gun, pretending he was in a movie or something. Squall stood up and called out Reeves' name loudly. Reeves turned and stared in disbelief. He fired three shots into Squall's chest, but Squall didn't move. He didn't even bleed. He just stood there, looking as ghostly as possible, boring into Reeves with his eyes and silently praying the gamble of psychological warfare would work. 

Reeves laughed, tones of fear snaking through it, making it hollow and forced. "You're dead!" Reeves cried.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" came Irvine's voice. Squall ducked and Irvine came into Reeves' field of view. Irvine fired but Reeves moved too quickly, the shot missing his head but burying itself in his right shoulder instead. Reeves snarled in pain and fury, bringing up his gun with his left arm. Squall reacted though, very much alive and he swung forward. The longsword missed Reeves' feet, but Squall was able the vertical swing of the sword and slice through Reeves' gun, disarming him. Sensing the odds weren't in his favour, Reeves made a run for it, looking for Sio and Draven.

"You okay?" Irvine asked.

Squall opened his jacket and pulled the spent body armour away. The blood on his uniform had by now soaked through and was staining his underclothes, making it look like Squall was bleeding. "Great." Squall said quietly, and relieved that Reeves hadn't gone for a headshot. He had found the body armour on a fallen soldier, but since he had no gun, he hit on the idea of using a staged "resurrection" to distract Reeves and allow Irvine to get a shot in.

"We didn't get him." Irvine muttered. 

"Zell's taken down Sio." Squall announced. "And we've wounded Reeves. They'll try to beat a retreat back to Ultimecia Castle. For that, they'll need Draven. They'll lead us to him."

Irvine nodded, and they followed Reeves into the thick of the fighting.

Seifer was angry and on a rampage, adrenaline fuelling him onward as he continued to spin and slash his way through the troops. He was covered in blood and showed no sights of stopping his assault, fighting twice as hard as any soldier. Moving quickly, he drove his gunblade right through a soldier's chest, then turned his head around and saw another gun-bearing soldier taking aim at him. Siefer spun the dead soldier around, using him as a human shield as two rounds pumped into him. Seifer then quickly cast the fallen soldier aside and ran the gunslinger through so hard he had to struggle to pull the body off his gunblade. Then something caught his eye about thirty feet away. Draven was coming towards him, a fierce and wicked grin fixed on his features. 

"COME ON!" Draven saw the blood-soaked Seifer scream as he held his gunblade out. Draven brandished twin blades, aimed them at Seifer's chest and head and ran. Seifer stood his ground, snarling in rage.

"BASTARD!!!" Seifer hollered, ready to avenge Fujin. Quistis saw what was happening, realising Seifer was about to take on the immortal Draven single-handedly. And Draven was carrying two swords. She quickly looked to her right, and saw a blood-soaked sword sticking out of a fallen SeeD. She yanked it free and called out to Seifer, who looked at her. She threw the extra sword and he caught it by the hilt. Now he stood his ground with both blades held out to his right.

As Quistis watched it, all seemed to move in slow motion. Draven rushed forward and missed his target as Seifer stepped up the left, then spun, bringing both blades flashing around quicker the blink of an eye. Seifer stopped turning and let the blades drop.

The world seemed to disappear into chaos for Draven. With the force of Seifer's cut, his still-living head seemed to fly off the body. His legs stumbled forward, separated from his torso by Seifer's lower cut. The strange immortal mess fell forward, blood fountaining from the wounds. Reality seemed to ripple and distort for Draven, as the immortality Hyne had infused him with for eternity seemed to struggle against the awesome power the killing blow Seifer had dealt. Nevertheless, a bolt of blue light shot out from the torso to the head and legs, pulling them back together as one body.

Draven stood there, disorientated and overwhelmed. He looked back at Seifer, who was trying to get his breath back. _Never_ in the thousands of years he'd lived had Draven felt the brush of death so close. It was incredibly unstabling.

He was still in shock when Reeves and Sio came running up towards him.

"Hell with this lot!" Reeves was yelling, but Draven didn't seem to hear him. "Get us back to the castle, Draven"

"We're retreating!" Sio yelled. "Draven!"

Draven seemed to snap out of it, shaking his head, then grabbed his two comrades and spun into a whirlwind, and the three vanished from sight.

Quistis rushed over to Seifer. "That was ..unbelievable!" she cried. "You took out their general! You took down _Draven_!"

Seifer nodded, and wiped blood on his face. He didn't look happy, though. The opposite, he looked like they'd just lost. "What's wrong?" she asked, then was amazed to see him sitting down.

"It's no use." he said. "I'm exhausted. You're exhausted."

Quistis looked around towards the centre of the fighting, then beyond it. There were still legions of Galen's troops, many of which hadn't fought yet, but the SeeDs were on their last legs. "There's too many of them." she heard Seifer say. "They had us beat on numbers from the start."

"Seifer, get up." she ordered sternly. "Everyone's still fighting! We have to stop them, or it's _all over_!"

He stood up, but just looked at her. "Then it's all over." he said, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "There's too many, we can't win, just go down fighting."

As if trying to back up his words, Quistis turned and saw dozens of Galen's soldiers bearing down on them, as if seeking vengeance for the loss of their generals. Quistis saw that Seifer was right. They'd fought their best, fought _so very hard_. And in the end, they would _still_ be beaten on numbers. She felt her shoulders sag in despair and tiredness. Seifer let his gunblade drop to the ground, ready for the inevitable.

"Hell with it." he said, looking away from the oncoming soldiers and into Quistis' eyes. "If I'm going out, I'm going out happy."

"What-" Seifer grabbed her and kissed her strongly, their lips locking in the final embrace. She understood and kissed back, ready to, as he put it, 'go out happy'.

The roar of an engine and explosion in front of them shattered their kiss. The soldiers seemed to instantly go up in flames like they had stepped on a mine. Then Seifer saw it. It was a fighter jet, dipping it's wings and raining down fire onto the battlefield.

"They got their air force back up?!" Seifer yelled.

"Impossible!" gasped Quistis. 

A SeeD near them started to feed explosive-tipped rounds into her gun and try to aim it at the plane. "No!" someone yelled out. They turned and saw Laguna and Ellone rushing towards them. Laguna ha the smile of the century on his face. "That's an Estharian 'warbird'!" he laughed, jubilant. "It's one of ours!"

"The Estharians?!" 

The fighting seemed to immediately drop a hundred levels as everyone looked to the west. Coming out of the temporal rift were squadrons upon squadrons of fighter jets, bombers and transport planes. It almost looked like the entire Esthar air force. The fighter jets and bombers swooped down over where Galen's forces were at their strongest and continued to bomb them. Unsurprisingly, the Galen soldiers almost immediately began to break off their fighting as the SeeDs stood their ground, cheering the airplanes on.

The back of one of the larger planes opened out, and dozens of reinforcements began to parachute down. On and on they continued to come, like it would never end. Planes seemed to completely fill the sky, and helicopters arrived before long. It was an army, more than a match for Galen's.

Xarsk looked through her scope at the descending troops. "I don't recognise their uniforms..." she said, and handed the scope to Zell. His jaw dropped in astonishment, then formed a smile.

"Who are they?" Zell asked.

"Galbadians!" Zell shouted out. "Galbadian soldiers!"

An almighty cheer went up from the SeeDs. Once enemies, now strong allies had arrived. "Not just that!" Zell shouted out. "I'm seeing... I'm seeing Esthar soldiers! Dollet and Timber troops! Black and White SeeDs! They're all here!"

The SeeDs continued to cheer, raising their weapons up in victory. Many began to kiss and hug each other, grateful for surviving the impossible fight and for their allies. Even though many of the future SeeDs didn't recognise their new allies, they knew friends when they saw them. 

Laguna recognised the Esthar presidential helicopter among the masses, and started to signal it. Somebody on board must have spotted him, as it began to descend and landed in their area. The hatch opened, and several Galbadian and Esthar soldiers swarmed out, protecting President Caraway of Galbadia, Serene from Esthar and several high-ranking Esthar generals.

"President Caraway?" Seifer wondered aloud.

"I take back every thing I ever said about him." laughed Laguna. "Not that ever said much bad, mind."

"This brings back memories, Loire." said Caraway, smiling.

"What gives?" Seifer asked. "You guys sure know the meaning of 'at the last minute'."

"Balamb Garden was sent here on a recon mission." said Caraway. "We got nothing back, not even a distress signal. No sooner were we beginning to fear the worse, when Galen launched his attack."

Laguna froze. "How bad was it?" he asked.

"Pretty bad." Caraway said gravely. "They pretty much blew Deling off the map, Loire. Timber and a lot of military establishments got hit bad too. We were hopeless. Or so it seemed. We took the opportunity to forge an alliance."

"An alliance?" Quistis echoed.

"Galbadia and Esthar troops." Caraway indicated proudly. "Working side by side. Dollet and Timber militia too, as well Trabia Garden veterans and Galabadia Garden survivors fit enough to fight. Biggest alliance in history."

"Can't have been easy." said Ellone.

"It's amazing what people can work for under a common goal." said Serene. "And a lot of promises made. Galbadia and Esthar are going to work together. We help them re-build their country, they help us restore the government."

"After we win this war." said Caraway. "There's a lot of work to be done here, this just the beginning of the end. Come with me."

Laguna followed Caraway towards where a command post was already being set up. Laguna looked back at Seifer, and gestured for him to follow. Seifer blinked, and Quistis smiled and shoved him forward.

* * *

"We did it." Zell said, not believing it. "We did it!"

"You know what this means, don't you?" Xarsk suggested. Zell stopped punching the air in victory and grinned. "Yeah, it means I'll have to make good on my vow to streak through Balamb Town if I made it out of this alive."

"Not that!" Xarsk laughed. "The tide's turned. They're probably gonna go after Galen."

"Well _bring him on_, I say!" cried Zell, then gave the air a charged uppercut, and felt something hurt. "Ow."

"After, we get these injuries checked out." said Xarsk.

"Uh-huh." Zell managed, nursing a sprained arm.

* * *

Drew Gains didn't know if he was happy or sad to be alive. On the one hand, he had survived, fought with SeeD once more, and gained their trust. On the other, he didn't feel he deserved to still be alive, when so many other better men had died. He should have fallen, fighting for SeeD. That sacrifice might have been proper atonement. But now, he was still living, still in this fight. Fate had spared him for some reason.

Silently, he went to work, helping whatever injured SeeDs he could.

Selphie sighed with relief, and set about looking for Irvine. She'd made it through the battle and out the other side_. Somebody up there likes me_, she thought. Well, who cares? I'm more interested in a someone down here who likes me.

She remembered when she had gotten stabbed by that soldier, and thought about her becoming a Sorceress. If she hadn't become one, that injury would have killed her. She wouldn't have made it through this battle alive. Maybe it was fate or something, keeping her on for something more important.

As she finished tending to an injured soldier, she looked up and saw Irvine. He was standing next to Squall. He saw her, patted Squall on the shoulder and headed towards him. She ran towards him ad he broke into a sprint, and when they met they hugged and laughed, thankful to have been able to live and fight another day. But more importantly, to _love_ another day.

* * *

There were so many dead.

The ground had been bled crimson, and literally carpeted with bodies, washes over with dead blood. Rinoa wandered among them, lost in the desolation all round. She wasn't the only one. Seeing victory, Edea and herself had brought the children they were guarding with them. Edea was helping some of them find their parents, among the living or the dead. Rinoa could hear cries of joy from those who found someone they loved still among the living...

...and the heart-broken crying of those who had found them among the dead.

Rinoa continued her own search for Squall among the fallen SeeDs, but there was just so many of them. The white uniforms were all glossed over with the sheen of shed blood. So many lives had been lost. And yet, so many would go on because of them.

It was hard to find Squall among them. But she could feel it, he had died when their bond had been shattered, or was that just her fear convincing her of that? So many faces. So many dead eyes. She gasped and fought the urge to cry when she lifted up a clump of bloodstained light brown hair, and saw the face of a dead SeeD with a scar between his eyes. Just as her heart was breaking, she then saw that the scar was too big to be Squall's, and it was curved, not a straight gash. 

Something made her look to her right. There, as the mists of battle cleared, she saw Squall's ghost, standing there and looking at her. It _had_ to be his ghost, he had to be dead from the look of him. His uniform was ripped and torn. His longsword was bent slightly, and his bandanna was covering up a head wound. The uniform had been virginal white when he went out, now it was soaked through, dyed several shades of red from so much blood. His hair was slick and matted with it, and blood covered the whole of one side of his face, and some of the other. Finally, there was the mark of a wound on the left side of his chest. Exactly where she had felt his pain earlier.

She didn't know how she could accept it. Her Squall was dead. He'd fallen in battle.

Then she saw Irvine striding out the mist with Squall, seemingly in slow motion. He was looking right at Squall, then he turned and saw something else. He patted Squall on the shoulder and moved away. Squall looked at him go, then back at Rinoa. 

Squall let the longsword drop to the ground, with a soft clang. It was very much solid.

He was alive.

Rinoa didn't know if she could even move. She was trembling, lost in waves of emotion. Squall slowly started to walk towards her. He limped slightly from one of his injuries, and tried in vain to wipe some of the blood from his face. Rinoa stood up, and they walked towards each other. They just seemed to look at each other for a few moments when they met, as if fighting for words.

Squall was struggling to find the words for what he wanted to say. "...I was..." he began, but couldn't seem to continue. There was something in his voice, like he was trying to hold back from crying. she'd never heard him talk like this before.

"...I couldn't..." he tried again, then swallowed and blinked. "...I couldn't let myself... I didn't want to die." he managed finally. "...I had to live. I had to live for you."

Rinoa cried and hugged herself tight against him. Squall held onto her, and they stayed like that for some time. Squall had found a reason for life again, and he was holding her now. And he had come back to her, like he had promised. She was so sure he was gone again, forever intangible. Now she was holding him. Being in each other's arms. It was far better than any Heaven.

Nobody bothered them. They seemed to go pretty much unnoticed throughout the entire battlefield. The just stood there in the centre, holding each other in their own eternal moment. All around them, SeeDs and soldiers alike began the post-battle clean up and sorting out the business of what to do next.

It had been massive, simply massive. A battle for freedom, fought on a scale and against odds never before witnessed. And history would not forget it.

*

The battlefield is still there, to this very day, kept as both an historic preserve, and as a tribute to all those who fell in what historians referred to as the Omega War, the last battle. There are no flags there, no monuments. There is just a simple plaque on the ground. Carved in gold are words history attributed to Commander Squall Leonhart. Whether he ever actually said them or not is still debated in some circles, but not really important. What's more important are the words, and not who said them;

_"On this field, in the year of the last war, I led the SeeDs of a United Garden, starving, outnumbered and exhausted. They fought bravely, for a freedom that was long out of living memory for many of them. Many died that day, but their tribute lives on in every one of us - we live today, because of their sacrifice. Many called it the last war, the war to end all wars, the Omega War, and the Final War of the Sorceress. But those were there that day, or those who remember SeeD will always remember this..._

_- was their finest hour."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Next chapter;** Squall, Rinoa & SeeD vs. Galen - The beginning of the end!


	23. Chapter XXI; Operation: Hitori

Chapter 21 - "Operation; Hitori"

  
  
Squall stood in front of the mirror, examining his shirtless chest. There was no scar where the bullet-wound should have left one. Not even any internal tissue scarring, thanks to the incredible near-miraculous medical technology of this era.  
_No scars…_ he thought, then scratched the bridge of his nose. _If only we'd had this technology sooner_.   
It was still a mystery to him why his scar still remained there, right between his eyes, when all the other scars he'd received over the years had faded away after his resurrection. So why had this one remained?  
He dismissed it with a casual sigh, and pulled his shirt back on, followed by his chain and jacket, then looked around at his temporary quarters: just a tent, the same as any other. There was a bed he'd had an uncomfortable night's sleep in, a portable sink and toilet in the corner, complete with the mirror he'd been using to check how the operation to heal his battle wounds had went.  
He pulled aside the canvas and stepped outside, catching a full blast of wind in the face as yet another helicopter swooped dangerous close overhead. In the distance, 'Cactus Jack', the Galbadian national anthem blared. Squall looked out over the base camp, almost already a small town in tents and fencing. SeeDs, Galbadian and Esthar soldiers working in unison had gotten it up in a matter of hours, creating Camp Gaia, as they called it. It was from here that the counter-offensive against Galen was going to be launched.  
Most of the tents were crew-quarters; the rest went towards the internment and medical treatment to both the fallen SeeDs and to Galen's troops who'd surrendered unconditionally.  
Squall passed by one of the so-called "prisoner areas", a fenced-off holding place for some Galen soldiers. A few stared at him, probably noticing the eerie similarity between the leader of the SeeDs and their own former ruler. What else that amazed them was the unusually good treatment they were being given. They had launched attacks on Galbadia, and only yesterday were trying to wipe SeeD out. Now the SeeDs and Galbadians were making sure all the Galen soldiers had warm beds, food and medical treatment?  
_This was the last thing they had been expecting,_ Squall noticed, and then frowned.   
"Okay, Squall?" Irvine greeted, jogging up to his friend and walking beside him, obviously going in the same direction. "Hey, you got any idea what this is about?"  
Squall shook his head. "All I know is, the Galbadians and Estharians had plans to move in with a standing army and take Ultimecia castle before they even got here. Then they decided instead on a tactical air strike, but now they've put that on hold too."  
"And the top brass wanna talk to us." Irvine added. "Dunno about you, but I got goose bumps."  
One time, Squall would have just said nothing. But now? Well, things were different… "My scar's been kind of itchy." he said, by way of reply. "Getting a certain feeling…"  
"Uh oh." Irvine feigned stopping dead in his tracks. "When you get those kinds of feelings, insurance companies start to go bankrupt."  
Squall also stopped, then looked at Irvine, then at all the other soldiers going about their business. "Who else do you know was called for this meeting?"  
"The usual suspects." Irvine replied. "The whole gang. Word is, _including Rinoa_."  
Squall blinked. Getting the whole unit together officially usually meant a mission. But asking Rinoa too?   
"We'll never find out just standing here." Irvine pointed out. "Come on, they're waiting for us in The Big Top."   
The 'Big Top' was the nickname given for the large tent set up for the operation's command, the nerve centre of the base. As they entered, Squall and Irvine noticed rows upon rows of both Estharian and Neo SeeD technology, portable equipment and computers, in some places packed as high as the tent roof. Technicians rushed about, busy giving orders and working on their designated posts. In the middle of it all, the grand centrepiece was a massive dark metallic table, with chairs all around. Above the table, suspended in mid-air was a three-dimensional holographic display of Ultimecia castle. Everyone was seated around it, Caraway, Laguna, Ellone, Edea, Seifer, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, Xarsk, Quistis and… Drew Gains? Squall and Irvine were the last to arrive, taking their seats promptly.  
"You're late." Laguna pointed out. Being the former President of Esthar, the Estharians had agreed to temporarily grant him certain political powers for the duration of the war, sharing command with President Caraway. He wasn't exactly pleased to be back in his old position, but was glad it was at least temporary. Yet another added incentive to get this war over with quickly.  
"I overslept." Irvine joked. "And the dog ate my homework."  
Squall didn't even bother with his reply. He was sitting next to Rinoa, wondering why, as a civilian, she was not only _allowed into_ the war room, but was part of the briefing. She reached under the desk, squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled at him.  
Zell sat forward, elbows on the table, holding his chin in his hands and his eyes darting around, looking at the display of Ultimecia castle. "Neat gizmo." he announced. "You get The Music Channel?"  
"No, that would cost extra." Laguna replied with a grin, then started to gather some papers from the table in front of him and stood up. "What is said here does not leave this room, everybody understand?" he said sharply, sounding strange. "This operation has a classified code level of Black, meaning what's said here is never heard again by human ears outside this tent. This is above top secret, people."  
All the SeeDs nodded. Rinoa and Xarsk shot a look across the table at each other. The SeeDs may be used to this top-secret stuff, but this was a first for both of them.   
"This operation is designated Operation; Hitori." Caraway announced as Laguna sat down. "Does anyone know what that word means?"   
Silence hung in the air. Caraway had asked it like a schoolteacher, fishing for the answer from his pupils. "I do." said Quistis, eventually. "It means 'alone'."  
"Exactly." said Caraway. "As you all know, yesterday, both SeeD and Neo-SeeD working together engaged the Sorcerer Galen's standing army, and were successful in defeating a vastly superior force. We have the vast majority of Galen's surviving army detained here in this base, however, it seems Galen's generals, his 'New Angels Of Promise' as he calls them, vanished from the battlefield."  
"Draven, Sio and Reeves." said Xarsk, remembering her former comrades.   
"Right." said Laguna. "It's safe to say that they returned to Ultimecia castle."  
"We believe Galen can hold out in there indefinitely." Caraway announced. "Judging by what both Miss Almasy and many of Galen's soldiers tell us."  
"He can." said Xarsk. "Ultimecia Island is pretty much a self-sustaining colony, thanks to some of Galen's modifications. Him and his followers could live out their whole lives there, in theory."  
Caraway continued. "We believe that's what Galen is going to do. At least, until he comes up with another plan to replace his failed original. Thanks to yesterday's battle, his empire now pretty much consists of himself, his island, his generals and the skeleton crew of followers left in the castle. And with yesterday's defeat, not only will their morale be low, but faith in their leader could probably be waning."  
"But Galen is still dangerous." said Laguna, not believing he was talking about his own flesh and blood. "In fact, probably more so now than ever before. Now he's a man with nothing left to lose. We're not sure, but there's a possibility that he still has long-range missiles in his possession. Still, he can win by just doing nothing. Sooner or later, the Harbinger will consume all the oxygen in the atmosphere. The world will die, with us all stuck here."  
The SeeDs listened intently to every word. "So, what's the plan?" Zell asked quietly.   
"Galen's followers aren't fanatics." said Ellone. "We were talking to a lot of them, and from what they tell us, Galen told them all that SeeD were the bad guys, always trying to stop him from leading his people into paradise. That's why they fought so hard for him, they believed they were fighting for the same reasons we were."  
"That's why you called off the air strike…" Irvine gasped.   
"If we bomb Ultimecia Island, we'll be killing innocent people." explained Caraway. "If we do that, we'll be no better than when Galen bombed Galbadia. And there's the added risk that as the strongest magic user in history, Galen will survive the bombing, escape and continue to raise hell. We know where he is, here and now. This may be our only chance to _strike_."  
"…Strike." Squall echoed, and looked up. "I tried that already before. His personal guard and security is not like anything SeeD has ever faced."  
"You won't be going alone, this time." said Caraway.   
"Great, who's going?" Zell asked. Then looked around, and blinked in amazement. "_All of us_?!"  
"SeeDs: Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, and you Mister Dincht." Caraway announced. "Aided by Special Operatives: Rinoa Heartilly, Xarsk Almasy and Drew Gains."  
"Special operatives?" Rinoa asked, with the same expression on her face as Drew. Xarsk seemed to be expecting something like this, though.   
"You're not SeeDs." said Laguna. "But for this mission, you are vital."   
"Why?" Drew asked, coldly.   
"All will be explained in a minute." said Caraway, then gestured to the holographic projection on the table. "Your mission is as follows: To infiltrate Ultimecia Island, a covert team of SeeD commandos, led jointly by Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy. The nine of you will be taken by helicopter to a safe distance from the island. From that point, you will sea-drop and swim to another point directly underneath the island, undetected by the island's radar, defences or lookouts. Miss Almasy?"  
The hologram zoomed in closer to a certain portion of the island, the absolute bottom. A small metallic hatch rested there, almost out-of-place in the surrounding rock.  
"An excellent strategy." Xarsk mused. "That hatch is used for dumping waste materials. They'll be expecting us to come by air, not up through the trash-hole."  
"I think I'd rather go by air…" Zell muttered.   
"It's impossible to open the hatch from the outside." Xarsk explained. "Someone's going to have to climb up and cut it open, then the rest of us follow in."   
"Once inside, you have two mission objectives." Caraway announced, and the hologram shifted to an x-ray view of the island. "One: Bring that island down out of the sky. Ultimecia used technology from Lunatic Pandora to make her island levitate. The chains hold it place, preventing the island from crashing into the Esthar coast. We bring the island down, we neutralise Galen's stronghold."   
"Unfortunately, the technology itself used to make the island float is indestructible." commented Xarsk. "So our objective will be to plant explosives on each of the six chains, then detonate them simultaneously. And… hold on tight to something. Best to be somewhere outside when we blow them. We don't know how the crash down will affect the island's infrastructure."  
"That's our first objective." said Selphie. "You said we have two."   
"The second…" said Laguna, breathing deeply and letting out a sigh. He couldn't finish the sentence.   
"Your second objective is to neutralise Galen." declared Caraway.   
Squall remained silent.   
"Squall and Rinoa are the only ones who can take him on." said Xarsk. "Squall's the only one who can harm him physically, and Rinoa's the only match for him in terms of power. For the rest of us, it would be like a group of ants trying to take down a T-Rexaur."   
Still Squall said nothing. They'd just told him to go kill his brother. They had made it an _order_. But he'd already tried to do that before by himself anyway, and failed. But now… now there was no doubt that his brother would be more than willing to kill _him_.   
"The rest of you are to support Squall and Rinoa in any way possible." said Caraway. "Give them every last dose of back-up they need."   
Selphie gripped the desk nervously.   
"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Zell cried out. "Are we forgetting something here? Alpha and Omega? If we make Rinoa and Galen duke it out, then we're _ALL_ screwed!"   
"Not if _Squall_ takes him down." said Seifer. "Just a quick flash with a gunblade, BLAM! Galen loses his head, and we all go home and get paid."   
"Galen _has_ my gunblade." Squall muttered.   
"I'll lend you mine." Seifer panned. "Don't scratch it."   
"I'm not happy with this whole Alpha and Omega thing, for the record." said Zell.   
"This whole _mission_ doesn't exactly sound like a picnic, Zell." Quistis replied. "But you have to put it all in perspective. Either we fight, and the world _might_ just end, or we don't, and the world _WILL_. How do you feel now?"   
"Sick." said Zell. "But glad I'm going, I guess. At least this way I can make a difference, not sit here and worry."   
"So that's it?" Seifer asked. "Go in, take out the psycho, bring down the island and save the world?"   
"You were always saying what you'd do if you ever got to back to that island." said Quistis. "Now's your chance."   
Seifer looked at Xarsk. "Galen doesn't have any kids, does he?" he asked, suspiciously. "No other members of the Ultimecia family running around that might just like to come back and bite us in the ass a few years down the road and we go through this crap again?"   
"No." said Xarsk. "He's the last."   
"So you agree to do this?" Caraway asked. There were nods all round. "Okay. You've all been chosen because you're regarded as the absolute best SeeD has to offer. The reason for Rinoa's presence on this mission is clear. Xarsk will be your guide. She knows the island, the places, the traps and the people. Gains is coming along to provide deception."   
"What?" Drew asked.   
"As far as Galen knows, you're still a spy working for his team." said Seifer, grinning. "If we get caught and imprisoned, all you have to do is stick to your story and you'll be immune, saying you delivered us right into their hands. Then you can break us out. You're our ace in the hole, our second chance if we get a SNAFU two minutes into the game. Right?"   
Caraway nodded.   
"You trust me _now_?" Drew asked coldly.   
"I'm not happy we're on the same team." said Irvine. "But, word is you saved Squall yesterday when you could have easily killed him. Nobody's _happy _to see you here, Gains, but at least you're with us and not them."   
"Gee, great."   
"There's one more thing." said Caraway, pausing for a moment afterward. "Because of the nature of this mission, you'll be on a time limit. If for any reason you fail in your mission, and are caught or killed, we don't doubt that Galen will take retaliatory action. That's why, in the event of this operation failing, we have a secondary protocol. Our last resort."   
Silence hung over them, until Irvine finally asked. "…Which is?"   
"A full-on tactical air strike." announced Caraway. "The complete thermal destruction of Ultimecia Island. A missile attack, followed by a full carpet bombing, immediately followed by a strike by twenty long-range cruise missiles, then finally, the jets from the first strike swing around and drop extremely high-yield incendiary bombs. It's the only way to ensure nothing will survive. But we really hope it won't come to that."   
"_You_ hope it won't come to that?!" snorted Seifer. "_We're_ the ones who'll be out there!"   
"Like I said, it's a last resort." Caraway replied. "We'll only move with the secondary protocol if your team has been out of radio contact for six hours. We have every confidence in this unit, but we're just not taking any chances. The missiles are already primed for launch, and the air crews are on stand-by, waiting for the order if it comes."   
"Caraway and I are the only ones who can order the strike." said Laguna gravely, then smiled at them. "But don't worry. Like he said, everyone believes in you. Besides, I'll go out there, roll up my sleeves and take Galen on myself before I'll give that order." Comforting words, certainly, but the danger was still present in everybody's mind.   
"When do we move out?" asked Squall.   
"You've got an hour to get suited up, kitted out and on the helicopter." said Caraway. "Don't worry. The Estharians brought a whole load of technology with them for this mission. We're going to aid you from base camp in every way possible. Get yourselves to the mission tent pronto. Dismissed!"   
With that, they all stood up and began to leave. Caraway watched his daughter go. It was the first time seeing her again in so many years… and he'd sent his only child off to a battle. Was this what SeeD was like? If it was, he could see how hard it was on their families. Of all he'd thought about SeeD over the years, this was the first time he was feeling some kind of sympathy.   
"Rinoa!" he called. She stopped and looked at him.   
"I've got something important to do, dad." she called back. "We'll talk as soon as I can, okay?"   
With that, she was gone. He was left standing there, slightly stunned. He sank back into his chair, overwhelmed. For the first time, in all their years…   
_…she called me 'Dad'…_   
  


***

  
  
The mission tent was the preparatory stage of the mission, where the operatives would be given a full medical and evaluation to determine their aptitude for the imminent operation. A large screen divided the tent in two, with the men on one side and women on the other, all clad in just their underwear. Nurses and medics zipped to and fro between them, each one heavily focused on their own task.   
"You guys do this for a living?" Rinoa chuckled.   
"Well, not usually _this_." Irvine called back, then was heard coughing upon a medic's request. They were being given injections, vaccinations, antibodies and immunisations against possible ailments they could contract by swimming through the polluted water and going in through the garbage chute, as well as an "anti-infection cocktail" in case they became wounded.   
Squall remained silent, hearing the others talk. Before, he would have told himself to put his thoughts out of his head and focus on the mission. _Only this time, the mission involves killing my brother. My father and sister will be here watching… even my mother will be watching. That's why she wanted to take me away from all of this…_   
He felt a strange jabbing sensation on his arm, and looked quizzically at the nurse who was taping something there. She smiled and blushed, then continued to attach the minute device, whatever it was. "We're equipping you with sensors that will allow us to monitor your life signs." said a medic, not looking up from his works. "They'll constantly analyse how your body is performing and relay information back to the command centre."   
"Great." muttered Seifer. "So we won't even have to worry about whether we need to take a piss or not, you'll just monitor the status of my bladder and tell me whether I need to or not."   
"We'll be monitoring all your internal organs, yes." replied the medic, tonelessly. Obviously, he possessed no sense of humour and had taken Seifer seriously. A nurse then began to wheel in a strange machine on a cart and place it next to Zell. It looked like a life support machine found next to beds in a hospital.   
"What's this?" Zell asked.   
"We're just testing to see if the lifesign sensors work." said a nurse. Selphie heard, and went silent, a worry rapidly spreading out over her thoughts.   
One by one, the group was tested. When it came to Squall and Rinoa, however, there were complications. As soon as they tried to test Squall, the readouts started to malfunction.   
"Problems with the equipment?" a medic asked.   
"I'm not sure, sir…" a technician replied, examining it. "Seems to be working fine… maybe it's him?"   
"Don't be surprised, doc." Zell called over, chuckling. "Squall here is the original Resurrection Man!"   
The doctor frowned, and looked at Squall. "I'll go without." Squall simply said.   
Then when it came to Rinoa, the machine completely blew it's top. The readings went absolutely haywire. Her lifesigns were completely off the scale. She informed them of her situation, having the power of three Sorceresses in one, but making sure to leave out the bit about being Hyne's vessel. Trying to scan her lifesigns had completely destroyed the machine, meaning the last person on the list would also have to go without a lifesign monitor - Selphie.   
Rinoa saw her quietly breathe a sigh of relief, then winked at her. Selphie understood and smiled back. Rinoa had deliberately sabotaged the machine to keep her secret. _That's another one I owe her_, Selphie reckoned.   
"Okay, so Heartilly, Leonhart and Tilmitt go without lifesign monitors. Everyone else is in the clear." a medic called out.   
"Um, doc?" said Irvine, raising a hand. "Hate to be a bother, but what happened to our clothes? My hat is something of a good luck charm. I never do a mission without it."   
"Your clothes will be in the kit you're bringing with you, so I'm told." the medic replied. "For the first stage of the mission, you'll all be wearing wetsuits."   
No sooner had he said this than a pair of techs wheeled in some sort of clothes rack, with nine black body suits hanging on it. They looked a little like Xarsk's flexible "soft armour" suit, only jet-black.   
"These will keep your body at a constant temperature, whether you're in freezing water or a hot spring." the medic explained. "The latest in Esthar infiltration technology. They're equipped with a personal dampening field, which will disrupt enemy Scan spells and even prevent Galen from telepathically sensing you. It will also reduce noise, and make sure your body performs at optimum efficiency. "   
"Always figured it was doing that already up to now." Seifer muttered. Nobody laughed. The suit was so skin-tight and precise to their body's measurements, everyone required two nurses to help them into it.   
Finished, the screen was taken down, and the group were able to see each other. Squall looked at Rinoa. She smiled, a little embarrassed. "Special Operative Rinoa, huh?" she giggled. "Has a ring to it."   
"Alright, listen up." said a voice, and two high-ranking officers strode into the tent, then stopped, standing in front of a table, which was laden with various types of military equipment. The two officers themselves looked like veterans. One was Estharian, the other Galbadian.   
"Alright." said the Galbadian. "Let's take a look at your gear."   
"You've all got your own weapons that you're used to, you'll be bringing them along, of course." the Estharian began. "But, on this mission, everybody brings a sidearm." He held up a small jet-black pistol. "The most reliable small arm in the world." he announced.   
"A Galbadian MA-6." said Irvine, happy to indulge in his interest with guns. He took the gun from the officer and started examining it. "These babies are something else. Listen up, they're porcelain, so they can pass metal detectors. It's small, light, and carries a 9mm round, like most guns. It's reliable, and endurable. You get sand or mud in it, and it'll still fire. Hell, you could fire this baby underwater… though you really shouldn't."   
"Why not?" Zell asked.   
"The sudden concussive shockwave will probably break both your wrists." Irvine explained. "The force of the shot will also blow you back much further than you can handle, and plus, it's near impossible to hit accurately underwater."   
"Well, you'll all be carrying one." said the Galbadian officer. "Take care of your gun, it'll take care of you."   
Rinoa took the one she was given, looked at it nervously, made sure the safety catch was on, and slipped it into the holster on her suit, hopeful she wouldn't be using it.   
"You'll be issued with three types of flares." said the Estharian officer, holding up two rods and a gun with a ridiculously large barrel. "These two are no different than your average road flare. Just smash the bottom to activate. This one gives off green smoke, to signal that the mission has been accomplished and the threat neutralised. This one gives off yellow smoke, to indicate that you've completed the mission and need extraction, but also that the team has wounded that need to be treated. Finally, the flare gun… well, in military jargon, that's for if the plan goes completely tits up."   
They all looked at him.   
"In other words, a total disaster." said the Galbadian. "The final flare is launched from this flare gun. It's a red flare, signalling an SOS. Only to be fired in the event of a complete mission failure, such as massive casualties or some other hopeless scenario."   
"What happens when we fire this flare?" Selphie asked. "We wait for a rescue?"   
The two officers looked at her, then each other. "Uhhh, no…" said the Estharian.   
"Without both objectives completed, an extraction is impossible." the Galbadian explained. "As I said, a red flare signals a total mission failure, meaning we go with the air strike."   
"Okay, _nobody_ accidentally fires that red flare, capiche!?" Seifer snapped.   
"Don't worry, you have to pull out this safety pin before it will fire." the Estharian explained.   
"Okay, the rest of your equipment." said the Galbadian. "Radios, of course, to keep in contact with each other and the command centre. They're small, discreet and equipped with scramblers and encoders. Galen's people won't be able to listen in, we can guarantee that. They're all set to military restricted frequency one four one point eight zero."   
"Combat knife." the Estharian demonstrated. "Will be tucked into your boot. Very versatile. Can be used as a dagger, a reflection device, or your last resort as far as weapons and food go."   
Zell looked at him cock-eyed. "We're supposed to _eat_ it?"   
The Estharian looked at him like he was from another planet. "No, you can _catch_ something with it."   
"Oh right, yeah."   
"A standard medical kit." said the Galbadian, holding up a small white briefcase. "Can be used to treat anything from burns to bruises to gunshot wounds. Don't make any mistakes, though. This is only about as effective as a Cure spell, in that you can _temporarily treat _an injury, to keep someone on their feet or at least alive until they can be safely extracted and receive proper medical attention."   
"Neurophene." said the Galbadian, holding up with a syringe with a sheathed needle. "If you get caught, make sure you have time to take this. It will help you keep your mind clear and focussed, so you can resist psychological and physical torture. Or, if you've already taken it and they drug you, it'll work as a temporary vaccination. If one of your teammates has been drugged and hasn't taken the Neurophene, make sure he or she gets it as soon as possible. It will almost instantly counter-act the drug. This stuff also works wonders keeping your mind clear and focussed if you've got a splitting headache, or your brain is suffering from oxygen depravation, or you're upside down for too long a period and all the blood rushes to your head. It has absolutely no side-effects, but you only got one dose per person, though, so use it wisely."   
"Incinerex Explosive." said the Estharian, pointing to a soft square of clay with a timer attached to it.   
"Now that's what _I'm_ talkin' about!" Selphie giggled, rubbing her hands together.  
"Also known as Composite Five plastic explosive. The best you can get. It can be shaped and moulded to fit any situation. Even a little of this stuff can bring buildings down, but the golden rule of demolition is: Minimum explosives - Maximum damage. You'll be using this to take out the chains that hold Ultimecia Island. Don't worry, it's completely safe. You can beat it, you can burn it, even strapping a hand-grenade to it won't do you much good, only give you a little bang and a lot of clay splattered on your walls. The detonator and _only_ the detonator will make this stuff blow, so don't be one of those people who are afraid to sneeze around the stuff."   
"Sweet!" Selphie chuckled.   
"Okay, that's all of it." said the Estharian.   
"Wait." the Galbadian said quietly. "One more thing… personal items."   
"What?" Squall asked.   
"Ordinarily, special ops soldiers aren't allowed to bring something that could be used by the enemy to identify them." the Galbadian explained. "Though lately, psychiatric research has indicated that bringing along something personal tends to have a psychological benefit to operatives on missions. It gives them focus, an emotional base. The whole world wants you guys working at your best, so you're allowed to take one item of personal value. Besides, it's not like Galen doesn't know who we're most likely to send after him. Submit your requests to the nurses. They'll get what you need from your quarters."  
  


***

  
Before long, they were huddled in the back of a jeep, bouncing it's way to the other end of the base, where the Estharian helicopter would be taking them. Each of them carried a relatively small but nonetheless weighty backpack on their backs, as well as a belt kit containing the rest of their gear.   
Squall looked concernedly at Rinoa, sitting opposite him. She flashed him one of those brave smiles of hers, trying to get him to not worry about her, for all the good it did.   
"Don't worry about it." said Irvine, not looking at either of them with his head down, but probably speaking to both of them. "We do stuff like this all the time, after all. Remember the Garden Code? Article 20, Line 17?"   
Squall frowned, then quoted. "20:17… _'In the event of possible emotional connection with a mission or client, focus on ignoring the personal details and complete the task in hand like any other.'_. That's easier said then done, don't you think?"   
"Maybe." said Irvine, shrugging. He turned his head and looked at Rinoa, then down to her thigh where her side-arm rested. "You know how to use one of those?"  
"…Not really." Rinoa replied. Irvine showed her, placing his own gun in her hands. "Don't hold the gun out at arm's length, whatever you do." he explained. "That's only for gangsters, idiots and those guys in the movies. It's pretty dangerous, because it can easily get kicked away from you. And if you're pointing it at someone who's two feet away, all he has to do is slap it away six inches to the right or left, and he's out of the line of fire and you're in trouble."   
"I see…" said Rinoa, morbidly fascinated.   
"This is a fifteen round clip, that's fifteen bullets. The last three rounds are tracer shots, meaning the bullet leaves a bright trail in the air behind it. Helps you get a better aim, and warn you that you're almost out of ammo. Just eject the clip with this catch, and slap in a new one. You should have three extra in your belt kit. You aim along these sights, at the muzzle and barrel. If you've got a clear shot, take it. Point it at a target's chest or head, but whatever you do, don't look him in the eyes. Cool?"   
"Yeah…" said Rinoa, still hoping she wouldn't have to use it.   
"Hey Zell." said Xarsk, grinning. "Interesting job you guys have."   
"Yeah, benefits of a fine education." Zell chuckled.   
"Hey, think you could teach me some of those fighting moves of yours, sometime?" she asked.   
It was true that she was interested in always learning new techniques, but now she was kidding herself, knowing she was really just looking for ways to see him again after the mission.   
"Sure." said Zell, with a smile. "Here's one I learned from one real wise old dude." He reached across the open space and held his hand out to Xarsk, meaning for her to take it. Cautiously, she did, and all Zell did was just give her a friendly handshake. "Learn that one, a guy told me once, and you'll never have to use any of the others."   
"Smartass." Xarsk laughed.   
"Look alive, we're here." said Seifer. The jeep screeched to a halt, and the barrier at the back was pulled open. Squall and Rinoa were first out, followed by the others, two by two. The whole area was buzzing with activity. Nearby, a large helicopter was powering up into a thundering whine. Technicians and soldiers ran to and fro, about their business. Caraway, Laguna, Ellone and Edea were also here. Squall and Seifer stood side by side as the group formed a semi-circle around them. Caraway saluted them all.   
"You've all had your briefing and been kitted out." he said over the noise. "You've got experience, each other, and our back-up. There's nothing really left to say now but, 'good luck'. Although, there is one thing. If for any reason, any one of you wants to back out, this is your last chance to decline. Nobody will think any less of you. I don't think this is one mission any of you are eager about in any case. If you want to back out, just give the word."   
Squall knew why he had said it. Caraway was worrying about Rinoa just like he was. Unsurprisingly, however, nobody chose to stand down. "Alright." said Caraway, going over the plan one more time. "You're going to board that Estharian AN-75 transport chopper and sea-drop three miles Ultimecia Castle. You scuba until you come to directly underneath the island. You'll be taking a scuba vehicle with you, to carry most of the heavy gear. When you reach the designated point, you surface and deploy an auto-inflating raft. One of you will climb up to the island, cut open the entry point, and the rest of you follow on up. Good luck, we're all wishing that for you."   
He saluted again, and this time, they all saluted back.   
"Alright!" Seifer yelled. "Let's move!"   
None of them yelled out or anything like that. Led by Squall and Seifer, they strode two by two towards the helicopter. Seifer and Squall stood by the doors as the others entered, one after the other. Selphie was in first, followed by Irvine, then Xarsk, Quistis and Zell. When it came to his turn, Drew halted and turned to Caraway.   
"What's the problem?" Seifer called over the roar of the helicopter's blades whipping up, but Drew was ignoring him, trying to hand something to Caraway. "Mister President!" he yelled. "This is a list of names - the men Galen hired to attack Galbadia Garden. In case I don't come back, well, I wanted to get this to you first, sir."  
Caraway took the list, unable to believe it. It was almost like being handed a winning lottery ticket. "Thank you, young man." he said, shaking his hand. "Galbadia thanks you…"   
Drew nodded, and smiled, almost like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and leapt into the helicopter. It was Rinoa's turn next. She also had things to say.  
"I'm sorry our reunion couldn't go as either of us might have hoped." said Caraway sadly.   
"It's okay, dad." she replied. "You know me, I'll come back when this is over. Besides, I'm doing something good for the whole world. Mom would be proud."  
"Your mother isn't the only one." said Caraway, sighing.   
"I promise, dad, when this is all over, I'll come and see you. There's a lot I really have to talk to you about. And... a pleasant surprise, too."   
"Take care of yourself, Rinoa." he whispered as she hugged him goodbye and leapt into the helicopter. Seifer followed her in, leaving Squall and Caraway facing each other.   
"I'll see that she gets to keep her promise." said Squall. Caraway smiled and saluted, then turned as Laguna, Ellone and Edea appeared.   
"Squall…" said Laguna. "I know it's tough, but, do your best, okay? If you can, try to reason with Galen." Squall looked away, unsure of what to say to that.   
"It just says to stop his threat, Squall." said Ellone. "It doesn't mean killing is the only option. Maybe there's still a chance to save him…"   
"…Maybe." Squall replied, not sure if there was or not. Suddenly, Ellone stepped forward and hugged him. "Take care, little brother."   
Squall nodded and almost smiled. As his father and surrogate sister turned to leave, he also turned around and began to climb, last into the helicopter, when Edea called out his name. "Squall!" she yelled, jogging forward, with the wind whipping her hair in all directions. "I just remembered something."   
"What is it?" he called back. She thrust something into his hand, a small pouch. He opened it out and looked inside at the little brown and yellow pips. "Seeds?" he asked aloud, and looked at her, mystified. She smiled back at him.   
"Something of a blessing." she explained. "Those seeds used to belong to Cid and I. They're _your _seeds now, Squall. Don't forget that. Take good care of them."  
Squall nodded. "I will." he said, and closed up the pouch and tucked it into a secure pocket. At the moment, a technician approached Edea and the others and urged them to step away from the helicopter. Squall slid the heavy door shut and locked it home, secure. The engines reached a crescendo and the two pilots in the cockpit began to speak in military jargon as the helicopter began to lift off the ground. Slowly at first, but then it steadily rose up, until Squall could see the whole take-off and landing area, and the four figures watching them go.   
The helicopter continued to rise into the dark grey skies, then turned, flying over the airbase and headed out towards sea…  
  


***

  
It was very noisy and uncomfortable in the back of the helicopter. The pilots knew what they were doing, but the fact that they were coming so close to the rim of Galen's defence perimeter was enough to make anybody nervous. They passed over where Balamb Garden had sunk, and further beyond that, the remains of Horizon Bridge, which signalled that they were near the target.   
"Testing, testing, everyone clear?" came Laguna's voice over their radios. There were nods all round, they were each receiving the command centre just fine. "Alright, if what all these tech guys are saying is accurate, you guys are only two minutes to the dropping point. And by the way, now would be an incredibly lousy time to mention you can't swim."   
There were a few chuckles to this. All SeeDs could swim, it was part of basic training. And both Xarsk and Rinoa had learned when they were children, even if this was a little different to what they were used to.   
"A sea-drop is exactly what it sounds like." Quistis told them. "You pretty much drop into the sea. No rope, no lowered basket, just you, your equipment and in you go. You go into the water in a sitting position-"   
"In other words, butt-first." Selphie giggled.   
"Right." Quistis continued. "Only an idiot would go in head-first or attempt some kind of athletic dive. You approach the open doors, turn around with your back to the open air, put your hand on your respirator, and jump. That's all there is to it."   
Xarsk and Rinoa looked at each other.   
"Don't worry." urged Quistis with a supportive smile. "We've all done this before, it never fails. And half us will be going before you two and half after, so there'll be back-up both up here and in the water, if something goes wrong. Though nothing usually ever does."   
"Alright." came Laguna's voice again. "You guys should be almost there. Your equipment is checked, your gear is safe in the waterproof sacks, and, hang on, one of those tech guys is at me again… uh, they want you all to give a… 'Go slash No Go' for launch."   
"Seifer, good to go!" Seifer yelled loudly, giving it all the gung-ho he could muster, probably to impress Laguna.   
"…Squall, good to go." was the next, much quieter.   
"Irvine, good to go." called Irvine, then adding. "Think I could make a chat-up line outta that?"   
"Selphie, good to go, and no, you couldn't, _honey_."   
"Man, sometimes I forget you guys are still just kids." came Laguna's exasperated voice.   
"ZELL, GOOD TO _GO_, BABY!!!"   
"Quistis, good to go!"   
"…me? Oh! Rinoa, good to go too!"   
"Drew, good to go."   
"Xarsk, good to go. What, is that it?"   
"On the contrary." Seifer called out to her. "We're just getting started."   
One of the pilots was signalling to them, spinning his index finger around in the air and giving a thumbs down. "We're here!" Seifer called.   
"Release the scuba!" Laguna ordered. Squall pulled a lever out of the wall, turned it and pushed it back in again. At the rear end of the exterior of the helicopter, a bright yellow scuba vehicle with their gear strapped to it detached from the hull and dropped down into the water. Squall then pulled the side door of the chopper open and the wind and noise roared into the cabin. He stuck his head out and looked.   
Way off in the distance, there was Ultimecia Castle, shrouded in black clouds.   
He turned back and faced them all, slipping a pair of goggles over his eyes as he did so. He then slipped the respirator into his mouth and kept his hand over it. Seifer checked his breathing equipment and slapped him on the shoulder, signalling it was all clear, He nodded, and looked at them all one more time, then just hopped backwards and was gone. Seifer went next, after Irvine made sure it was all clear for him too. He dropped down into the murky sea, the waves throwing out in circles from the force of the helicopter blades barely twenty feet above. As soon as he was in the water, he made his way to the scuba vehicle. Irvine exploded beneath the surface barely a few moments behind him. One by one they went, until it got to Rinoa's turn. Quistis made sure she was all right, and flashed her a supportive smile, but that did little to calm her nerves. She stood in the open hatchway for what seemed like hours, before finally breaking free of nerves and hopping backwards. She dropped like a brick, and no sooner was she out of the helicopter than she was in the water, bubbles rushing around her and obscuring her vision. Her first instinct was to swim for the surface, but a hand shot out and grabbed hers. She turned and tried to see who it was in the murky water.   
It was Squall. She'd recognise those eyes anywhere. In the water, his hair was like long grass in the wind, moving this way and that. He took her hand and together, they began to swim with the others, following Seifer and the scuba vehicle on a bearing straight for directly underneath Ultimecia Island.   
With all of the group dropped off and safely in the water, the helicopter veered away, immediately heading for home. Meanwhile, the SeeDs continued to make their way to the island, safely unseen under the dark water.  
  


***

  
Seifer's head broke the surface of the previously still water. Around him, the polluted ocean was a vision of dead sea life, vile fluids slicked on the surface, and above them, the foreboding rock of Ultimecia Castle blocked out what passed for sunlight in this twisted version of the world.   
Seconds later, the rest of the team surfaced. Seifer climbed off the scuba vehicle and pulled a cord. With a small snap and quick hiss, a rubber dingy inflated, turning the scuba vehicle into its outboard motor. The team quickly climbed aboard and began to shed themselves of the swimming gear.   
"Damn, that's a relief." Irvine muttered.   
"We're directly under the castle…" mused Quistis. "So far, so good."   
"Nobody on to us?" asked Seifer.   
"If there was, we'd know about it." Xarsk assured.   
Squall was staring up at the underside of the island through a pair of binoculars. He zoomed in on the waste-dumping hatch. "There it is." he pointed out to the others.   
"Man, somebody's gotta climb up there?" sighed Selphie.   
"We'll worry about that after we get this cutting equipment sorted out." said Seifer, unzipping the equipment from the waterproof bag. "Everyone, get your weapons and equipment ready."   
As they began to sort themselves out, Xarsk noticed Zell and Drew were talking. Xarsk noticed that for some reason, Drew was comfortably holding his gun while they talked about whatever.   
The cutting equipment consisted of a little more than a cutting torch, and what appeared to be an overly large outsized tube of toothpaste. "What's that?" Rinoa asked, curious. "I thought cutting equipment was all hydraulic shears and acetylene torches and stuff."   
"For civilians, yeah." explained Irvine. "But that stuff's far too noisy for use in Special Forces, so I give you what we call; Cutting Cream!"   
"…Cutting Cream?" Rinoa parroted, looking at him.   
"Smear this stuff onto a metal surface, it bonds within seconds, then you just light it with a strong enough flame and whammo! Doors, safes, you name it, all just empty things with holes in 'em, babe."   
"So who's going up there?" Selphie asked. They all cast their eyes upwards. The island had to be at least a hundred feet above them. Whoever was going up wasn't going to be someone who had issues with heights.   
"I've done mountaineering a lot." said Squall. "I could probably do it."   
"I'll go." said Zell suddenly. They all looked at him. "I'll go." he repeated.   
"Sure you're really the man for the job?" Quistis asked.   
"You ever known me to have a thing about heights?" Zell asked. "Besides, it shouldn't be one of you 'important' guys who gets to go, cause like, what if there's a whole load of Galen's boys behind the door waiting for us?"   
"Let me get this right." muttered Seifer. "You're _volunteering_ to be first in there if there's an ambush?"   
"No, I'm _volunteering_ to go up there, cut the hatch and go in first." Zell replied. "I'd like to do something _useful_ on this mission. We can't _all_ sit at home and enjoy the show with some hot coffee on tap."   
"I heard that." came Laguna's voice. "And for the record, you're not missing anything, this coffee is awful."   
"Wanna trade?" Zell sighed as Seifer tossed him the cutting equipment. Meanwhile, Irvine raised what looked like some sort of harpoon gun and fired a grappling line towards the hatch. It hit the island, and the self-drilling bit at the top of the line bored itself into the rock, securing the line. Squall checked Zell's safety line and gave him the all clear. Zell nodded and began to climb up, hand over hand and legs wrapped around the line.   
"Why's the line at a diagonal angle?" Xarsk asked. Indeed, it wasn't absolutely vertical, Zell was climbing up to the hatch at an angle.   
"When he cuts the hatch, we don't want it falling on us, do we?" answered Quistis. "We need this boat. Oh, that reminds me." She found a second harpoon gun and fired a line in the opposite direction, towards the end of the island that was facing Timber. When it was secure, she tied the free end to the boat.   
"And this?" Xarsk asked.   
"Just in case extraction isn't an option, I like to have an escape plan handy." Quistis explained. "No matter what happens, this boat is going to be moored to this island, even we succeed in crashing the island into Esthar, this boat will just drift along behind it, and with any luck, still be waiting for us if we need it."   
"Smart, girl." supported Selphie. "I like it."   
"Don't know about the rest of you, but I'm looking forward to getting home, I don't care if it's by boat or plane or what. Hell, I'll even swim it." said Irvine.   
By now, Zell had reached the top and was starting to fix himself in place to begin cutting. The whole world was upside down, and it felt weird to have solid rock under his feet and the whole sea above him. There was the boat with all the others in it, all looking down, no, _up_ at him.   
"At least my hair's _supposed_ to hang upwards like this." he muttered to himself, then snickered at the thought of Irvine or Squall trying to do this. He cracked his knuckles and began to get to work on the hatch.   
"So." said Squall, turning his head and looking at Xarsk. "What kind of resistance are we looking at?"   
"The support for Galen is waning, but it is there." Xarsk replied. "If Galen says shoot, they'll shoot us, although they're probably a lot more worried about what will happen to them if they _don't_, that's why they still follow them. But, it's possible we can encourage them to rebel."   
"She's right." said Drew. "The reason for their loyalty to Galen has switched from admiration to fear. If we can turn the fear to hate, like me, we can stage a whole little revolution here."   
"Then it's minimum casualties." Squall ordered.   
Seifer glared at him. "Excuse me, _co-commander_." he growled. "Mind consulting me a little with the orders?"   
"You heard him." Rinoa backed up.   
"Minimum casualties." Irvine repeated, agreeing with Squall. "If we're lucky, we may just pull this off without a fatality, but if we go in there and start killing, it's going to be even harder to turn support over to us. We're still the big bad evil SeeDs, remember? Let's see if we put them straight on a few things."   
"Don't forget, though." warned Xarsk. "Galen still has a few hard-liners who'd die for him. They're a very small minority, but they're there."   
"Just great." Seifer muttered. "You getting all this back home?"   
"Crystal clear." said Laguna.   
"Hope everyone's enjoying the show."   
"Oh, you guys are top of the ratings." chuckled Laguna. "This really is compelling viewing."   
Rinoa reached for the radio. "How's that hatch coming, Zell?" she asked.   
Zell paused in his cutting and reached for his own radio. "You're the Sorceress." he replied. "Miracles are _your_ department."   
"How are you feeling, Zell?" Xarsk asked, concerned.   
"Starting to get a little light-headed." he replied, wiping his forehead. "I'm having trouble concentrating."   
"You'll be okay, just focus on the hatch, don't look at the sea." Xarsk urged.   
"Zell, take the Neurophene." Laguna ordered. "One of the techs is looking at your lifesigns here, all the blood's rushing to your head. Take the Neurophene, apparently it'll do wonders."   
"Okay." said Zell dizzily, reaching into his belt kit and pulling out the syringe, which he jabbed into his arm. There didn't seem to be any affect at all. "Uh, it's not working." he said dizzily, then almost instantly, his head cleared. "Oh, wow…"   
"Okay?" Laguna asked.   
"Much." Zell replied, and got back to work cutting. In another few minutes, he called out "Heads up!" and kicked the hatch away. It dropped like a stone and splashed into the water. Zell shone a torch inside the open hole and looked inside. There was rock, an easy-looking climb, and the hum of machinery in the distance. Before climbing in, he reached for the radio one more time.   
"Everyone in who's going in." he said, and stuck it back into his belt kit, then began to pull himself up into the puncture he'd made in the island's defences. The others began to follow, leaving the boat behind and climbing up the rope towards the opening, one by one. The boat stayed in position, held there by the two ropes, so it wouldn't drift away from them. The line they were using to climb up was more than capable of supporting their weight, so they moved quickly, legs wrapped around the line and arm over arm. There had been no disturbance on Zell's end, a good sign that they were in the clear. Squall was the last one in. He let himself hang there for a moment, looking out over the upside down sea and contemplating the mission for the final time. There was Esthar, far off in the distance, and it's relative safety.  
And a whole world counting on them.   
Squall strengthened his resolve and pulled himself into the open hatch, climbing upwards into the darkness, behind the others.   
They had done it. They were in.  
  


***

  
Ellone looked worryingly at Laguna as Edea rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. The command centre had suddenly gone into total panic, with Laguna and Caraway urgently trying to get to grips with the current situation.   
"I don't understand." said Caraway sternly. "How can we just lose radio contact 'all of a sudden'."   
"I've no idea, sir." said the radio operator, constantly re-checking his equipment. "The SeeDs were going into the island, all was fine, Commander Leonhart was the last one in, then nothing but static on their frequency."   
"Does Galen have radio jamming technology?" Laguna wondered.   
"This looks different to that, sir." the radio operator replied. "It looks… well, it's odd to say it, sir, but it looks like the same pattern as the Worldwide Signal Interference that was around til a few years back."   
"Some sort of trap?" Laguna muttered.   
"I don't think so, sir." said another technician. "We're still receiving faint telemetry on their lifesigns. They're still there, just out of contact."   
"Dammit." sighed Laguna. "It might be because they're deep in the island's bowels." said the radio operator. "When they get back outside we may get the signal back."   
"We better." said Caraway. "If we don't get any signal, or even a flare within the next six hours, we have to move with the air strike."   
"They know better than anyone else about the air strike." said Laguna, adding confidently; "They'll get contact back before then, I know it. In the meantime, everybody here focuses one hundred percent on getting communication back up, understood?"   
There was no "Yes sir!", just a second burst of action as the command centre went ablaze with activity. Ellone left Edea's side and wandered over towards the makeshift plastic windows and looked over in the direction of Ultimecia Island.   
A storm seemed to be gathering there.   
"I believe in you, Squall." she whispered. "I believe in you all."   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	24. Chapter XXII Shimpai

Chapter 22 - "Shimpai" 

  
  
"SeeD One to ops command." Squall tried the radio and released the button. There was nothing but static. "SeeD One to ops command." he repeated. "Come in, ops command."  
"Nothing." said Seifer, and tried his for the last time. "SeeD Two? …Nothing."  
"Spec Op Xarsk to SeeD Two." came Xarsk's voice from Seifer's radio. Seifer looked over at her. She looked back, just as puzzled as him, and put her radio away.  
"Okay, that's weird." said Irvine.  
"Our radios aren't being jammed because we can contact each other…" mused Quistis.  
"But not home base…" finished Selphie, just as puzzled as everyone else.  
Zell looked at his radio, as if looking at it with raised eyebrows would help him solve the problem. "So something's blocking external transmissions off this island, but not internal? Man, that's nuts…"  
"And scary." Selphie added. She was expecting to hear Galen's voice come over the radio any second with a maniacal laughter and some cliché about how they had walked right into his trap.  
"There's nothing we can do about this for themoment." said Squall.  
"He's right." said Rinoa. "We still have the mission ahead of us."  
"What about the air strike?" Drew asked from the background. "If we're out of contact for six hours, they'll reduce this rock to ashes."  
"That's six hours we've got." Seifer replied. "Plenty of time. We can get our radio link back up between now and then, or we can find where they keep the transmission equipment on this island. And if we can't do that, well, when the time's nearly up, we launch green flares anyway."   
"Even if we haven't neutralised the threat?" Xarsk asked, puzzled.  
"It'll buy us extra time." Seifer replied. "A little confusion back home beats getting reduced to kitty litter by your own team because of some damn radio problem anyway."   
"Good point." agreed Irvine.   
"In the meantime, let's do what we came to do." said Seifer. "Where are we, Xarsk?"   
They were in a dark slimy cavern of some sort, which stank no end. A conveyor belt was there, the end of which hung over the hole they had just climbed up. The other end of it was off in the distance at the end of a long corridor. There were sounds of footsteps and low voices at the other end.   
"Waste disposal." said Xarsk, and pointed down the corridor. "This room and the corridor are clear, obviously, but Galen will have two guys at the other end of the conveyor belt. They could be trouble."   
"Any suggestions, anyone?" Seifer asked. They were all quiet for a few seconds until Xarsk said: "Leave it to me!" and silently ran down the corridor.   
"Wait!" Seifer hissed. "Dammit!" Far from being stealthy, Xarsk made sure to make quite a lot of noise as she dashed down the corridor, trying to look as alarmed as possible. She exploded into room at the far end, looking as surprised as the two soldiers who first raised their weapons, then lowered them upon seeing who she was.   
"Lady Xarsk!" one of them cried. "We heard you defected to the enemy!"   
"No…" wheezed Xarsk, feigning being out of breath. "I was… taken captive… by that Squall bastard… I must see Lord Galen, I have urgent news!"   
"What is it?" said the other soldier, looking for his radio.   
"A group of SeeDs have infiltrated the island!" she cried. "They're here to wipe the last of us out!"   
"Where are they!?" growled the first soldier, raising his gun again.   
"Down that corridor." Xarsk pointed. The soldier then made the mistake of turning her back on her, pointing his weapon down the corridor, ordering the SeeDs to show themselves. The hilt of Xarsk's sword smashed into the back of his skull, rendering him unconscious. Before the second soldier could realize the deception, he was already unconscious, thanks to Xarsk flipped around and kicking him clean across the face.   
The SeeDs arrived to find her standing triumphantly over the unconscious soldiers. "What do you think?" she asked, grinning. "Cool, huh?"   
Seifer and Quistis gave it their best stern faces.   
"Don't _ever_ do anything like that again." Seifer ordered. Xarsk looked crestfallen, until she saw Selphie and Zell grinning like idiots.   
"That was so cool!" said Selphie, in admiration and awe.   
"Bitchin!" Zell exclaimed.   
Xarsk beamed back at them, proud. Seifer and Quistis still looked like disapproving and annoyed parents. "She shouldn't do things like that!" Quistis whined, and addressed Squall as he strode past. "Tell her, Squall!"   
Squall looked at them all, and the mere hint of a grin appeared at the corner of his mouth. Not so much amused by Xarsk's stunt as the reaction in Seifer and Quistis. "Where to now?" he asked.   
"Well, beyond this door, we've got a choice." Xarsk replied. "We can go through the caves, but it's likely they're being patrolled. Or we can hit the Air Purification room, it's not far from here. That'll give us access to the vents, which will take you pretty much anywhere you need to go."   
"Okay, Air Purification it is." declared Squall.   
"Um, wait." said Rinoa. "Shouldn't we have some sorta contingency plan if we get separated or have to split up? That is what you guys do… right?"   
"…Right." sighed Seifer. "If we get split and the enemy is onto us, Squall and Rinoa will head for Galen and take him out. Quistis and I will plant the explosives on the chains, Zell, Xarsk and Drew will do what they can to get the island's defences down or get radio contact back up."   
"What about us?" Irvine asked. Seifer looked over at him and Selphie.   
"Collateral damage." he ordered.   
"All riiiight!" giggled Selphie, punching the air with her fist. "Let's take this mother down!"   
"That better not have been a pun…" Drew sighed as they began to make their way to the air purification room.   
  


* * * *

  
The tunnels were nowhere near as busy as they had been when Squall and Rinoa had first arrived. They were virtually deserted, but not entirely so. There were still patrols on the lookout for intruders. Xarsk was right, Galen's forces were so massive that a mere skeleton crew was still something of a small army.   
The Air Purification room was completely unguarded, surprisingly. Xarsk theorized that Galen was assuming that intruders wouldn't go for such a low-priority target, they would go directly for him, instead.   
Zell unsealed the air-tight door to the room and the others slipped inside. He sealed it shut behind him and turned to see them looking at all the various unguarded equipment and readouts.   
"I don't like it." said Seifer. "This room should at least have a guard."   
"Most of this stuff runs itself, anyway." replied Xarsk. "So there isn't usually someone in here, even when the island is running at full capacity. All you get down here is maintenance crews."   
Rinoa looked at Squall. He looked like he was staring off into space. "What is it?" she asked him. Squall seemed to snap out of it instantly.   
"Nothing." he said. "I was just thinking, this place is different than last time we were here…"   
"Yes, Galen's really done at lot to Ultimecia's castle." she agreed. "Turned it into a self-sustaining colony."   
"That's not it." said Squall. "Something in the air. I felt it last time I was here, when I went after Galen. But I can't feel it anymore."   
Rinoa nodded. "It's Ultimecia." she whispered. "Her spirit, her aura, or whatever you want to call it. It's saturated into the walls, giving it off like radiation. Maybe if you get affected by it once, it doesn't affect you again."   
"Maybe."   
They turned back to the others. They were gathered around what looked like a map of the ventilation system, mounted on a desk. Beyond the desk was a large window, behind which could be seen a circular room with an airtight door on one end, and several vents leading into all directions. An immense fan circled at the top of the room, but so slowly one wondered why it had been left on at all?   
"That's the main fan." Xarsk explained, showing the circular room on the map. "It kicks up a storm in that little room and blows the air through the vents. Luckily for us, it's offline."   
"How offline?" Selphie wondered, suspicious.   
"It wasn't working last time I was here, and doesn't look like it's working now."   
"That's alright then." Seifer began pointing at the various vents. "These will take us where we want to go, right?"   
"Right." said Xarsk. "But only if you're going after targets like the chains and that. The important areas though, living quarters, throne room, clock tower, chapel, dungeon and Galen's own quarters run on a completely different ventilation system, and those vents are far too small to crawl through."   
"Alright." said Quistis. "I'm voting we plant the explosives first, then we go after Galen."   
The team began to discuss the details of the mission. As they did so, Zell caught himself staring at Xarsk. When she noticed, she just allowed herself a small smile and continued to talk. Zell looked over his shoulder to the back of the room. Drew stood there, arms crossed, leaning against a machine. He had a strange grin on his face, and winked at Zell suspiciously.   
Zell looked away, hoping they'd done the right thing bringing him along.   
Drew meanwhile, reached down and tapped his gun reassuringly. _Not time just yet…_   
"Alright, listen up." called Seifer. "For the moment, this will be our Forward-Operating Base. We couldn't have asked for a better tactical position. Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and myself will go into the vents, make our way to the chains and plant the explosives. When they're set, we return here, where you guys will be waiting. If we're compromised, Squall, Rinoa, Xarsk, Zell and Drew will continue with the rest of the mission as planned. Everybody cool?"   
Everyone nodded.   
"Let's do it!" Selphie cried.   
Squall unsealed and opened the hatch to the circular room, letting the others through before closing it behind him. He left it unsealed, just in case they may have to make a quick exit from the room for whatever reason.   
"Ah, crap." moaned Irvine, looking through a vent. "These things really do look like a tight-fit. And there's mesh guarding them. Someone hand me the wire-cutters, will ya?"   
The cutters were presented, and Irvine diligently began to get to work, cutting into the mesh blocking a route through the first vent. It was a job that was agonizingly slow, devouring valuable time from their mission. As they all watched Irvine at work, nobody noticed that the sealed door on the other side of the room was slowly but silently unsealing itself…   
"I thought I'd had enough of this vent crap in Esthar." Irvine muttered.   
Seifer checked his watch and tapped his foot impatiently.   
Squall noticed Rinoa slowly stepping backwards, away from the group. He followed her.   
"What is it?" he whispered.   
"I feel something…" she replied. "No… no wait, no, it's not me. It's Hyne. She feels something." She wiped her forehead and leaned back against the door that had unsealed itself. Then her eyes opened wide.   
"Squall!" she cried, right before the door swung inward. Rinoa toppled backward, and was caught by someone. The figure held her struggling body and looked at Squall. Squall immediately recognised him as Draven, and went for his gun, aiming right for the forehead but wondering how effective it would be against the immortal.   
Before he could fire, however, Draven suddenly reached out, grabbed Squall by the wrist and pulled him through the doorway. The door slammed shut behind them, sealing itself again in an instant.   
In the second for others to realise what had happened, they were trapped. Zell and Seifer rushed for the door, trying to unseal it, with no result. Drew and Quistis tried the door they had come through. Even though Squall had left it unsealed, it had locked down, becoming an impassable barrier.   
"We're locked in…" Quistis gasped.   
"Trapped." Seifer spat. There was no way out of the fan room. Zell tried smashing the window into the office, but no result. If it was bullet-proof, then even his fists weren't likely to do much.   
Xarsk looked upwards with a growing dread and sighed. "I think I know what's coming next."   
"Get cutting Irvy!" Selphie squealed. Irvine didn't waste a second, cutting as fast as he could, already hearing the sound of the colossal fan picking up speed and starting to descend at an alarming rate.   
"Go, Irvine, go…" Quistis urged nervously as they all began to crouch down. A furious wind was kicking up inside the room. Irvine continued to cut away at the mesh like a man possessed, cutting his fingers on the sharp tips of the metal, but not stopping.   
Seifer looked upwards. The fan was already terrifyingly close. "Even if he gets the mesh cut, there's no way we're all going to make it into the vent in time…"   
Selphie heard the words, looking at Seifer, then Irvine, then up at the fan itself. She remembered the conversation she and Rinoa had on the hill. She took a deep breath, and made her choice. She got up, walked over and stood at the exact centre of the room, throwing her arms up in the air.   
"_SELPHIE!_" Quistis screamed.   
"What are you doing, girl?" Xarsk cried.   
"Selphie!" Seifer called. "Get down!"   
"I can stop this." Selphie announced, looking up.   
"Oh crap!" muttered Irvine, but didn't stop cutting the mesh.   
"What?" Zell shouted. "How?"   
Selphie smiled knowingly, and looked at them. "It's a kind of magic." she said, and her eyes began to glow softly.   
The others watched in amazement as the brightness began to radiate from her eyes, down her face and shoulders, up into her outstretched arms. Over the rushing _whuum-whummm_ of the fan could be heard a sort of song, the sound of magic. Pure, shining yellow energy flowed from Selphie's fingers and the supernatural coils began to wrap themselves around the fan's blades, starting to slow it down and reverse it's descent. Soon the whole room was bright as day. Selphie was smiling, pure joy on her face.   
"This is what it feels like to do magic for good." she sighed. "…It's so wonderful."   
"She's a Sorceress…" Quistis gasped.   
"What?" Zell cried. "How? When? …Cool!"   
Seifer frowned.   
Irvine had finished cutting the mesh, and was now looking at his girlfriend. The secret was out now. What would the others do?   
The fan's blades began to collapse, being swallowed and engulfed by the light, and somehow imploding. The light flared one last time, and the fan was gone. Selphie let her arms drop, and the light vanished.   
There was utter silence in the room. Selphie closed her eyes, feeling relaxed and contented, somehow. She turned back to face the others, opened her eyes…  
…And felt the horrible cold steel of a gunblade at her throat.   
Seifer had her by the collar with one hand, holding his gunblade with the other, ready to thrust it forward, into her throat. It would be a death so quick she wouldn't even feel the pain.   
"Sorry." said Seifer, for what it was worth. There was a click, and Irvine's gun was pressed hard against Seifer's temple.   
"Don't even think about it." Irvine warned, deathly serious. There was the sound of weapons being drawn, and both Quistis and Xarsk were pointing guns at Irvine.  
"Don't do it, Kinneas." Xarsk warned.   
"Tell him that." Irvine replied bitterly, and glanced at Quistis. "Et tu, Quisty, huh? Didn't see that one coming. _Not_."   
"Don't make me shoot you, Irvine." Quistis warned, nervously. Her hands were shaking, her aim completely shot to hell.   
"He won't shoot me." Seifer sneered, coldly. "He doesn't have the _balls_."   
"I may just surprise you, Seifer." growled Irvine. "You'd be amazed how often I've thought about it."   
"You kill him, you kill me, Irvine." Xarsk pleaded.   
Zell and Drew stood away. Zell was in utter disbelief, a sight he thought he'd never see. His friends completely turned on each other. Drew stood, just watching, morbidly fascinated.   
"Goddamit!" Zell shouted. "_GALEN_ is the enemy, not each other! Did we go through all that, did we go through _EVERYTHING_, just to kill each other here!?"   
"Zell…" Selphie gasped. "Listen to him, everyone. He's telling you the truth. Put down your weapons, please."   
"Yeah." said Irvine. "Drop the gunblade, Seifer."   
"She's a _Sorceress_." Seifer spat the word. "I'm doing her a favour, can't you see that? She'll wind up like Rinoa if you let her be. You want that to happen to her? I _thought_ you _liked_ her! I'm just doing the right thing, saving everyone a lot of pain. It's like putting down a rabid dog. So drop the gun and give me some slack, okay?"   
"_No deal_." Irvine growled. "I love her. I won't let you."   
"For crying out loud!" Seifer roared.   
"Man…" Zell moaned. "This is soooo wrong."   
Quistis blinked. "…He's right."   
"What?" Zell asked.   
"It's this place." Xarsk explained, lowering her gun. "The island, it's affecting you all. Squall and Rinoa warned us about it. It doesn't affect Rinoa and Selphie because they're Sorceresses, Ultimecia's influence is useless on them. And I've built up a defence to it, but it affected Squall when he came here."   
There was silence. Seifer, Irvine and Quistis were listening. She was getting through to them. "When Squall came here," Xarsk explained. "He tried to murder Galen, cold-blooded, thought it was the right thing to do. Rinoa saved him, though. If it affects you once, it doesn't affect you again. Like if you get Chocobo-Pox as a kid."  
"We've been here before, though…" Zell pointed out.   
"You didn't spend long here when you did." Xarsk replied. "And that was when Ultimecia was alive. But when you killed her… her aura, her darkness, it encompassed the whole island. It's saturated into the very walls, radiating evil. It's affecting you, affecting your thoughts, contaminating your personalities. It weeds out the darkness that's in everyone and exposes it, magnifying it. It makes you believe acts of evil are as right as acts of good. Alexandra left, but Galen spent his life here, being nurtured by it. Sometimes I saw him talking to himself… talking to _her_."   
"So why's _Dincht_ not affected, huh?" Seifer asked coldly.   
Zell frowned in thought, but then his eyes lit up. "The Neurophene!" he said, snapping his fingers. "I took it! It's like an antidote to anything that messes with your head! Take it, all of you!"   
They all looked dubious, but didn't move. It was Quistis who lowered her weapon first, and injected herself. Seifer glanced at Irvine, then looked back at Selphie with contempt. He lowered the gunblade slowly, and then planted a gloved hand on her face and pushed her back indignantly. She stumbled backwards and fell against the wall next to the vent Irvine had just opened, sliding into a sitting position. Sure enough, Irvine was by her side in a second, kneeling down beside her. Seifer sneered and began to inject himself.   
Irvine glowered at him, but Selphie turned his head away and gave Irvine a reassuring smile, then reached into his pack and found the Neurophene, injecting him.  
"Oh God…" said Quistis, her head clearing. "Xarsk was right, it was like a mind-filter. Some of the things I was thinking…"   
Seifer found himself blinking, then looked down at Irvine and Selphie with a strange look upon his face. Not exactly regret, because he wasn't going to apologise for his actions. In fact, the only thing he was regretting was that the old Seifer had been allowed a brief reprise.   
Irvine was glad that his head was clear again, but still angry at Seifer. Drew had also taken his, but strangely enough, he didn't feel any different. He couldn't even sense what it was Xarsk had been talking about.   
"So when did it happen?" Seifer demanded.   
"When we went into the past." explained Selphie. "Sorceress Absilhane."   
"Absilhane?" Quistis echoed. "But we killed her?"   
"She followed us back and passed on her power to Selphie." said Irvine. "We kept it a secret, because of exactly what Seifer was going to do."   
"Yeah well, don't worry." Seifer scoffed. "You'll be sorry later, though. And hey, I offered, and that counts, so don't come crying to me later when your girlfriend wants to conquer the world, because you won't even get an 'I told you so'. After we take down Galen, I'm quitting Garden, I've had enough of this SeeD and Sorceress _bullshit_ to last me through my next lifetime."   
"Hope you come back as a roll of toilet paper." Irvine muttered.   
Zell looked at Selphie quizzically. "You gonna be okay?" he wondered.   
"I'll be fine." Selphie replied.   
"Irvine, you're responsible for her." Seifer ordered. "Take it from somebody who knows, Sorceresses are bad news, you can't trust 'em, and there's no such thing as a good one!"   
"You didn't seem to mind her before you knew." Quistis observed.   
"Yeah, cut her some slack!" Zell snapped. "She's still Selphie, no matter what!"   
"An extra Sorceress may just help our chances against Galen." Xarsk pointed out.   
Seifer slapped his forehead. "Okay fine, _whatever_. I'm getting too old for this crap."   
"I hate to break up the group discussion, but we're still trapped in this room." said Drew suddenly. "And what happened to Squall and Rinoa?"   
"It looked like Draven nabbed them." said Seifer, then chuckled. "He's looking well, my treatment must have gone down a pleasure."   
"Will they be alright?" Quistis wondered.   
"How should I know?" Xarsk replied. "It's impossible to tell what Draven does be up to. I don't think this course of action had Galen's backing, though. He'd want to get all of us at once, not split up. Something's fishy."   
"Well, Drew was wrong about one thing." said Selphie. "We're not trapped in here, Irvine got the vent open for us." Before Irvine could protest, Selphie began to shove him into the vent. "See?!"   
"Ouch!"   
Quistis leaned in to take a look. "Where does it go?"   
"Hell if I know!" said Irvine, grabbing his pack and pulling it into the vent behind him. "Let's just follow it and see where it goes."   
Quistis was about to follow him in, when the door that Squall and Rinoa had been pulled through burst open. In flooded a whole platoon of Galen's soldiers, at least ten, all pointing guns at them.   
"Drop your weapons!" they ordered. Seifer scowled. They had been caught dead to rights. Each of the gunmen had a mark. There was no way they could possibly draw a weapon. Quistis and Selphie immediately raised their hands and stood in front of the vent, blocking it from view.   
Sio and Reeves entered the room and stood in front of the soldiers. Sio was unarmed, but Reeves was carrying an M4A1 assault rifle and a big grin on his face.  
"Always nice to have guests." he chuckled.  
"Heard you guys got your asses kicked pretty bad in a battle yesterday." said Seifer, matching Reeves' expression. "Wanna tell me who done it? Oh that's right, it was us."   
"How did you know we were here?" asked Xarsk.   
"A little warning light." laughed Sio. "Apparently the trash chute was malfunctioning. We went down to waste management and what did we find? Two unconscious guards. We knew someone was on the island, but we didn't know where, and Galen couldn't sense you guys present. Then we got unauthorised access in the Air Purification room, and used the override on the fan system."   
"That reminds me, you're short one fan." said Seifer and pointed upwards.   
"What the…?" said Sio. "How did you do that?"   
"Magic." Selphie muttered.   
"Where's Squall and Rinoa?" Reeves demanded. Nobody batted an eyelid. _So Galen doesn't know Draven has Squall and Rinoa. Interesting…_ thought Xarsk.  
"They didn't come with us." lied Seifer, but making it sound as casual as truth. "Squall was injured in battle yesterday. Slipped on a banana peel. Rinoa wouldn't leave his bedside. I think he's got her wearing that nurse's outfit he likes."   
Reeves pointed the assault rifle right at Seifer's forehead. "I could blow your lying mouth right off your face if I wanted to. But Galen wants you. He's got something altogether a lot nastier planned for _you_, bigmouth."   
Sio reached for his radio. "Galen, we got 'em." he reported. "In the Air Purification room. They only sent in…" there was a pause as Sio counted. "…six of 'em. Squall and Rinoa ain't here. Seifer says he's back at base."   
"He's probably telling the truth." said Reeves. "I saw Squall get shot yesterday. Trust him to survive."   
"Galen says whoever done it is lucky they didn't kill him." warned Sio. "He wants that for himself."  
Reeves allowed himself a sly grin. "What do we do with this lot?" he asked.   
"We take 'em to the courtyard." Sio replied. "Galen's got plans."   
Zell looked over at Drew. Drew didn't have his hands up. Drew casually winked at him, then strode over and stood by Reeves' side.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Reeves asked.   
"Enjoying being back on the winning team." Drew replied. Xarsk gave out a small sigh. For a minute there, she was worried about whether or not the right choice had been made in bringing Drew along, but he was doing his job perfectly, pretending to be back on their side until the time came to free them.   
"You know why they brought me along?" said Drew, drawing his gun and looking at it. "They wanted to use me as their 'ace-in-the-hole', as they so whimsically put it. In a situation like this, I was supposed to pretend to rejoin Galen's side and wait for an opportunity to free them."   
Everybody froze.   
Quistis felt like her heart was icing over.   
"Strange of them to put their faith in a known traitor, huh?" chuckled Reeves.   
"Drew, what are you doing?" Quistis asked.   
"Ever heard of the words 'double agent', Trepe?" said Drew. "Dumb blonde." Drew began pointing his weapon at them, each of them, one by one, a mad grin on his face.   
"Drew, man…" moaned Zell. "What about all that stuff you did? You gave the names of the traitors to Caraway, man! You could have killed Squall but you saved him!"   
"I did _nothing_." Drew replied. "Sure, I gave Caraway a bunch of names alright. 'Walter Wall'. 'I.P. Freely'. 'Les Behan', 'Rosy Palm and her 5 sisters'. A whole list of names just like that. Had to do _something_ to make you think I was on your side. Helping Squall was a part of it, made you think I was on your side, but I was really just trying to make sure he didn't get killed so I could just hand him over to Galen when the time comes. He's promised a lot to the man who brings his brother in."   
Quistis shook her head. "Why, Drew? _Why_? For money?"   
"Money!" Drew scoffed. "I can _piss_ Gil, Trepe! I'm loaded enough as it is! Nobody goes through all this trouble for money! I done it to get rid of Garden, to wipe you all out once and for all! My life was a mess, I was holed up in Esthar, drinking too much, when Draven approached me and paid me a lot for tactical advice against Garden. Worked like a charm, huh? Made me a rich man and gave me a goal in life, to see you all dead and gone, to have Garden gone forever."   
"Galbadia Garden…" gasped Selphie. "Your tears…"   
"Boo hoo." said Drew. "I can turn it on and off like a switch. I'm quite the actor, aren't I?"   
"You son a bitch, Drew!" Zell roared. "You sold us out!"   
Drew sneered at him. "I prefer 'Mister Gains', thanks." he said, and pointed his gun at Zell. "And in case anyone's still wondering where my loyalties rest, once and for all…"   
Drew pointed his gun at Zell's forehead, down to his chest, and finally, shot Zell in the foot. Zell went down screaming, Xarsk rushing to his aid instantly.   
"His kick-boxing days are over." Drew laughed and turned away. "Prison's going to look like a Garden Festival compared to what Galen's going to do, Zell. Let's go, I can't wait to see."   
"Wait…" said Reeves. "Someone's missing." Reeves studied them all, then spotted it. "Where's Kinneas? The Gunslinger?" Nobody said anything. Reeves stormed forward and pushed Selphie and Quistis aside and into the restraining arms of the soldiers. He peered into the vent, and sure enough, he could see a figure in the darkness, crawling away into the distance.   
"Thought so." Reeves cackled. He pointed the assault rifle into the vent and emptied an entire magazine into it. He pulled it out, already reloading and said to another soldier; "Blow it."   
"Fire in the hole!" the soldier called, pulling the pin off a grenade and tossing it into the vent.   
"Irvine!" Selphie screamed. The grenade blew, flooding the vent with fire for an instant before the rock around it collapsed, caving in and crushing the vent out of existence.   
"Boyfriend's dead, honey." said Reeves, confidently lighting a cigarette. He looked at Selphie, a disgusting lust in his eyes. "Cheer up, you're single now. If there's one thing the Gunslinger and I have, sorry, _had_ in common, it's an eye for the women."   
The SeeDs were placed into restraining irons and escorted out of the room, headed for the courtyard, leaving the Air Purification room behind. It was hard to believe the mission had already failed…   
  


* * * 

  
Draven had Rinoa gripped in a head-lock, holding her before him like a human shield. Squall stopped bothering to aim and lowered his gun. His left hand shot forward, past Rinoa's head and right into Draven's face. Rinoa then brought her elbow crashing into Draven's stomach and broke free of his grip.   
Draven clutched at his nose. Squall had broken it, but it healed itself up again within seconds.   
"Draven!" Rinoa snapped. "What are you doing?"   
Squall turned back and looked at the door they had been pulled through, looking for a way to open it again.   
"Don't open it!" Draven warned.   
Squall gave him a cold stare. "_Why?_"   
"Galen's on to you guys." Draven explained. "He knows you're on the island, he's got your team-mates either dead or taken prisoner. But he doesn't know you two are here, and I just saved him from finding your sorry butts."   
"Help from you?" laughed Rinoa. "I don't think so."   
"_Think_ so!" Draven snapped. Squall and Rinoa stared at him. "You don't get it, do you? I've been helping you two out since the get-go."   
"That kind of help we can do without." Squall growled.   
"He's right." agreed Rinoa. "You killed our mothers, you've killed hundreds of people."   
"Under the orders of Hyne, and under Galen." explained Draven. "I'm obliged to follow the orders of whomever I serve as a Knight, and I've been serving Hyne for centuries. In my spare time, I've been doing everything I can to help you guys."   
They remained silent.   
"Can't say I blame you for not believing me." sighed Draven. "Alright, Squall? Remember when you crossed the desert to find Rinoa?"   
Squall nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"   
"You had a chance run-in with a stallion while you were in that desert." said Draven. "You chased it, and where did it lead you? Right to the monastery Rinoa was staying in."   
Squall blinked. "That was _you_?"   
Draven shrugged. "Yeah. Shape-shifting is something of a hobby of mine. I was also there in Esthar when you guys overthrew Veneres."   
"You pulled me into the TimeGate!" Rinoa yelled. "Squall nearly died!"   
"Galen's orders." said Draven. "So was Galbadia Garden. Hey, I did do my best to make sure you guys were found when you got lost out there in the Galbadian snow fields, you know. And when Squall was in prison, you met that girl, Aya?"   
"She helped me out, yeah."   
"Sound anything like this?" Aya's voice suddenly came from Draven's mouth. "Helped you guys again, didn't I? Helped you escape."   
"Why are you doing all of this, Draven?" Rinoa asked. "Not out of the good of your heart, surely?"   
"Hah!" Draven laughed, back in his own voice. "I'm as _bad_ as they come, Rinoa. Sorry to tell you, but my motives are completely selfish."   
"Oh yes?"   
"Yeah." said Draven. "There's something only you can give me that I need."   
Rinoa crossed her arms.   
"What's that?" she asked.   
"Death." said Draven. "I want to _die_."   
  
Silence hung in the air for a few moments, before anyone spoke.   
"You want to die?" Squall asked. "Why?"   
Draven's eyes became pleading. "You know I was once like you? I was just a regular guy, just another soldier. I never expected to live a long life. My problem was, that I was probably the greatest soldier who ever was, though lacking in modesty, I'll tell ya that. So, when Hyne chose to make me her Knight, I jumped at the chance."   
"Without knowing the catch." said Squall.   
"I was a fool." said Draven. "Even regular Sorceresses grow old and die. But Hyne is a Goddess. Hyne is eternal. Eternal life looks great when you're a mortal. But when you've been around the block for a few thousand years… It's worse than death. There's no _end_, no release."   
"So that's why you sided with Galen." said Squall.   
"Bingo." Draven replied. "I saw this Alpha and Omega thing coming a mile off. Realised it would be the only way I was ever going to die, my only real chance at it, anyways. When you two were born, I sided with Ultimecia in the hopes that Hyne would discover my betrayal and destroy me. But she had already gone to sleep within Rinoa. Ultimecia, meanwhile, made me steal Raine's other baby, Squall's stillborn twin. I took the dead child back to her. Ultimecia returned Galen to life and reversed him to an embryo, so he would grow again inside her."   
Squall stared at Draven, eyes narrowed.   
"Ultimecia too, didn't grant me the death I asked for." moaned Draven. "She didn't even try. And it wasn't until a long time later, when Squall returned from the dead, that Hyne re-awoke from her sleep inside Rinoa. I found her, in the hope that she would destroy me. But her memory was frazzled."   
"You vanished after that." said Rinoa.   
"I had something of a brainstorm." said Draven. "Like I said, I saw this Alpha and Omega thing coming. I took drastic action, and chose to serve Galen."   
"I see." said Squall. "No matter who wins, us or him, you get your wish."   
"Yes!" cried Draven. "If Galen discovers my treachery, he may just be powerful enough to destroy me, especially if he takes Hyne's power into himself by defeating Rinoa, so I have to help you guys. Or, on the other hand, you guys could just be so grateful to me for helping you out, you'll give me a reward."   
Draven drew his sword and handed it to Rinoa. "Come on. Kill me. Whaddya say?"   
Rinoa stared at the sword and looked at Squall. He looked back at her, then at Draven. "Rinoa won't _ever_ kill." stated Squall.   
"_Rinoa_ doesn't have to do _squat_!" snapped Draven. "Just let her wake up Hyne and do the rest. Only Hyne can release me."   
Rinoa held the sword in two hands, and looked at Draven. She could see a scar, ringing around his neck in a full circle, from where Seifer had wounded him. There was presumably another one on his waist. Rinoa closed her eyes and reached deep down inside her…   
Draven smiled, and kneeled down before her, arms out and head up. He closed his eyes and waited for what he'd been wanting for thousands of years.   
There was the sound of the sword clanging onto the ground. Draven opened his eyes.   
"No." Rinoa declared. "No. You're _not_ getting off so easy."   
"What?" Draven gasped, genuinely worried.   
"You've killed so many!" cried Rinoa. "You've done so many horrible and wicked things. The living hell you're suffering is what you deserve, Draven! Hyne doesn't seem to even want to wake up anyway. When she does, maybe then she might give you what you want. But not me. You deserve to be punished."   
"If you're not going to help us, stay out of our way." warned Squall. "We've got a mission to complete. And I wouldn't tell Galen, if I was you. If we get captured, we'll tell him exactly what you just told us. Galen won't kill you if he thinks you'd enjoy it, so out of our way and stay out of it!"   
With that, Squall and Rinoa left, walking down the tunnel in a search for what to do next, and how best to continue the mission. They left Draven there, kneeling on the ground in disbelief, almost in tears.   
All that work. All of it, for nothing.   
His despair began to shift into anger, and before long it had mutated into full blinding psychotic rage.   
"Won't kill me?!" Draven snarled to himself. "You _WILL_ kill me Rinoa! Especially when I start killing every one of your friends, everyone you know, one by one, until you do!"   
He picked up his sword and stared at it, as if his very fury itself could sharpen it. "Starting with that Seifer bastard, every one of them, right up to Squall. I'm going to die tonight, Rinoa, or they _all_ will!"   
  


* * * 

  
Squall tried to remember the layout of Ultimecia island, both from the map and the times he had been here before. "Do you have any idea where they might be keeping the others?" he asked.   
Rinoa frowned. "These suits block Galen from sensing us, and it seems they stop that part of my power too."   
"Damn." muttered Squall.   
They had ducked into a supply room when they had heard the footsteps of an oncoming guard. Now they were trying to figure out their next move with the limited knowledge available.   
"How long until the airstrike?" Rinoa asked.   
Squall froze, realising he had almost forgotten, and checked his watch. "Not all that long." he read. "But still plenty of time to get some sort of plan together."  
Suddenly, they heard a shuffling noise. They looked at each other in alarm, then tried to pinpoint the origin of the sound. "There!" Squall hissed, pointing at the vent. He pushed Rinoa into a corner and made her hide there, while he himself hid behind a broom closet and kept his gun pointed at the vent. Someone was moving around in there, trying to kick the grille out of the frame. Whoever it was succeeded on the fourth try, and grille fell down and it the floor, dangerously loud.   
And there was Irvine, pulling himself out of the vent.   
He was burnt and blackened, and a thin sheen of blood smeared the wall as he slid down onto his knees. Rinoa and Squall emerged in an instant.   
"Oh my, God, Irvine!" Rinoa cried. "What happened to you?"   
"Are any of the others with you?" Squall asked, peering into the vent Irvine had just come through. All that was in there was a trail of blood.   
"No." Irvine growled through his pain. He clutched at his shoulder, where he was bleeding profusely. "As for what happened, it was that Drew bastard. He sold us out. He was playing us like a fiddle the whole damn time."   
"Oh no…" Rinoa gasped.   
"You the only one who escaped?" Squall asked.   
"I was already in the vent when it happened, but I heard everything." groaned Irvine. Rinoa had already removed her medical kit and was starting to treat the wound on his shoulder. It looked seriously bad.   
"My God." she whispered. "Squall, he's been shot."   
"That Reeves guy." Irvine snarled. "Nobody's ever shot me before. God, I'm gonna claw his eyes through his nose…"   
Squall paused, then asked; "Drew knew you were in the vent?"   
"Yeah, but… come to think of it, he never said anything. Reeves found me by himself."   
"And Drew didn't say we were here on the island?"   
"…No."   
Squall nodded. "I wouldn't worry about Drew's loyalty." he said. "He must have just been trying to do a convincing job that he was switching sides."   
"He shot Zell." said Irvine. Rinoa paused in what she was doing and stared at him. "…Dead?" she asked.   
"I don't know." said Irvine. "I don't think so…"   
"Talking like this is wasting time." stated Squall. "We need to come up with a plan to salvage what we can of this mission. As far as Galen knows, you're dead and we aren't here. This gives us back the element of surprise."   
"The three of us?" Rinoa asked. "Can we really do anything?"   
"We'll have to move fast." said Squall, looking at Irvine. "Are you still combat ready?"   
Rinoa finished patching up Irvine's wound, and sealed it with a Curaga spell. "Thank you." he said, then turned to Squall. "I haven't got much of a choice. Don't worry, you can count on me."   
"Alright, first things first." said Rinoa. "What's the plan?"   
"We have to find where they took the others, first." said Squall. "Then make a plan for rescuing them."   
"I remember the vent map." said Irvine. "The prison is about two levels below us and a couple of hundred feet from the power plant."   
"Galen won't have put them in the prison." said Squall coldly.   
Irvine and Rinoa looked at him. "Where, then?"   


* * * 

  
"Behold!" Sio cried. "The true face of evil!"   
"Talk about the pot and the kettle." Seifer muttered.   
The blanket of flame known as the Harbinger hung over the sky, painting the world below in a bizarre artificial sunset orange. There was a gathering in the courtyard. Galen stood at one end, surrounded by Sio, Reeves, Drew, and a handful of his most fanatical guards and soldiers. The SeeDs were being marched toward him at gunpoint, all bound and chained while what was left of Galen's followers, barely a hundred or so people, stood and stared.   
"Kneel before your lord!" one of the guards screamed.   
Seifer shot him a dark look. "Not a chance."   
The guard promptly smashed the butt of his rifle into the back of Seifer's knee, forcing him to kneel. The others were made to do the same, one by one.   
"So that's how you do things around here?" hissed Seifer, looking at the silent Galen. Seifer turned his head and addressed the crowd. "This man is lying to you!" he yelled. "He's not offering you any salvation. They're all the same! Just selfish and evil! He just wants to rule and enslave you all, just like his dog-ugly _mother_!"   
Galen moved so fast as to be unseen. In the blink of an eye, he went from standing on one end of the courtyard, then he was right in front of Seifer, kicking him around the side of the head. He kicked Seifer to the ground, then pulled him up by the collar.   
"If you mention my mother again, the throats of every one of your comrades will be cut, using your own hands. This is not a threat, this is a promise."   
Seifer glared at him darkly, but conceded. "You know who I am, right?"   
"Of course." said Galen. "Seifer Almasy. My mother's excuse for a Knight."   
"We all make mistakes." Seifer replied.   
"Such arrogance." sighed Galen. "If only you had waited, you could have made a better Knight to me. Truly, an alliance between ourselves would have been quite powerful."   
"Thanks." muttered Seifer. "But I'm straight, and not looking."   
Galen turned his eyes on Xarsk. "And you." he hissed. "You disappoint me. Betraying your lord, and for what? Your family name? That's going to cost you the most precious thing you hold, Xarsk. The Almasy line dies tonight."   
"At least we die free!" Xarsk shouted, loud enough for the crowd to hear. This caused a few whispers and murmurs.   
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." said Galen, and clicked his fingers. In the centre of the courtyard, a burning cross of flame appeared briefly, before cooling and forming itself into a black obsidian cross in the exact shape of Seifer and Xarsk's. "Since you hold the cross so dear…" said Galen as Seifer was picked up and carried over towards it. "You may _die_ upon it."   
Seifer struggled, and the others watched as Galen crucified him. The soldiers tied his arms and feet to the cross, and left him there. "It will take him _days_ to die." Galen announced, before turning to Quistis. "And _you_ two will watch."   
Quistis screamed and struggled, but Galen silenced her. She was made to kneel in front of Seifer's cross and her ropes were bonded twice over and binded together, preventing her from moving any limb at all. Finally, her head was pulled back and another rope was pulled over her forehead and tied to the one on her hands and legs behind her, forcing her to stare at Seifer, unmoving. The same was done to Xarsk, though she refused to grant Galen the satisfaction of seeing her struggle.  
"You're really sick, you know that?" growled Seifer.   
Galen smiled a dark smile. "Surely you understand the value of making an example?" He turned to Selphie and Zell. Zell still hobbled from where he had been shot. "But what's to be done with you?" he wondered.   
He stared at Selphie. Selphie stared right back at him. "Oh." he said. "A traitor to your own kind. Since when has SeeD employed Sorceresses?"   
Selphie screamed and her eyes flared. She broke her chains in an instant and fired a volley of her most powerful magic at him. Galen was engulfed in a yellow blast and the crowd gasped. Seifer wondered if he had heard cries of anxious hope among them.   
Everyone went silent as Selphie collapsed, drained. Galen stood there, chuckling to himself. "Ooooh, tickles." he laughed. "You're still just new, Sorceress SeeD. And you're not even a pureborn like myself. What made you think you could even hope to fight me?"   
Selphie glared at him, then shrugged. "Well, somebody's gotta shut you up."   
Galen grabbed her throat and squeezed. "Even as a Sorceress, your power is no match for me. I could crush you like an insect!"   
Reeves stirred. "Uh, Lord?" he asked. "You promised, remember?"   
Galen stopped, grinned and let go of Selphie. "Oh, yes, I did, didn't I? Sorry, little SeeD, but Mister Reeves over was promised you as payment."   
Selphie squirmed away from Galen. "Don't worry, Missie,." Reeves cackled. "I ain't gonna use you for target practice or anything like that. Not at first, anyway."  
"And you." Galen said, looking down at the wounded Zell. "Just a lowly foot soldier of SeeD. I'll throw you in the darkest dungeon until you waste away. Die knowing your entire life was nothing but an exercise in futility."  
  


* * * 

  
Irvine watched the proceedings from afar, and passed his binoculars to Squall.   
"I can't lip-read." Irvine admitted. "What's he saying?"   
Squall squinted into the binoculars, surveying the courtyard, before zooming in close on Galen's face.   
They were hiding in a supply room that had only a narrow medieval-type slit for a window, which gave them a perfect viewing point on the courtyard. Rinoa stood guard in the doorway, while Irvine and Squall continued to think of a plan. Getting up here hadn't been easy, but somehow they had made it. The island's tunnels were mostly unguarded. Everyone was upstairs, watching the spectacle take place before them.   
"He's handing out what he feels is 'appropriate punishment'." Squall reported.   
"Like what?" asked Irvine, nervously. Squall looked at him, then remembered Selphie was down there. There had been some sort of change between those two, recently.   
"Nothing important right now." was all he said.   
"Any ideas for our great plan, yet?" Rinoa asked from the doorway.   
"This is a great sniping position." said Irvine. "But I'm thinking that course of action might do more harm than good. It'd give away our position in seconds, and Galen wouldn't think twice about killing the others to lure us out if he knew we were here."   
"We need a distraction." suggested Rinoa. "A big one, so Squall can get in there and free the others while you lay down cover, Irvine."   
"Sounds like a great plan, but what kinda distraction?"   
Rinoa frowned. "Don't we have those explosives?"   
"They're for taking out the chains." said Squall.   
Irvine grinned. "So why don't we make _that_ the distraction?"   
  


* * * 

  
His name was Simon, and he was not having a good day. Nothing good ever happened on Simon's shift. When Squall was captured, he couldn't even go join in the fire fight, and why? Because he had guard duty on the eastern tower. And when Squall and Rinoa escaped, where was he? Guard duty in the eastern tower. And now they'd captured the intruding SeeDs and well, same old story. He couldn't even be let off his shift to go and watch the spectacle in the courtyard He had to stay here and keep a lookout in case the evil SeeDs and Galbadians decided to come by air and attack.   
He sighed, bored. He was never going to get to see real combat, ever.   
  
Someone grabbed him from behind, clapped a gloved hand tight over Simon's mouth and squeezed him into a sleeper hold, before he passed out. It was the most exiting thing that had happened to him the whole day.   
  


* * * 

  
Squall dropped the unconscious guard to the floor and leaned over the side of the tower, giving the thumbs-up sign to Irvine, below. The cowboy immediately sprinted towards the closest chain, removing his backpack and zipping it open as he went. He pulled out the explosive and slapped it to the underside of one of the gigantic metal links.   
He stood up, turned around and signalled a thumbs-up back to Squall. They repeated the act again with a second chain, Squall neutralising the guard and giving Irvine a chance to plant the explosives. When it was done, they met back up again in the base of one of the towers.   
"Only two chains…" muttered Squall.   
"Well, two rounds of explosives is all we got." said Irvine. "Seifer and Quistis had the rest, I think."   
"We've got to get everyone free." said Squall. "I can't free everybody all at once…"   
"I'll keep you covered." Irvine replied. "Don't worry about having to do everything yourself. We're all SeeDs, after all. They'll be fighting back in a second, they just need to get their hands free."   
Squall nodded, but he knew he was hesitating. Not wanting to die, it was a feeling he wasn't used to. He just hoped he didn't ever get it confused with cowardice - that would lead to others dying. No, he wasn't afraid. Just determined.   
"Figured out what you're going to do?" Irvine asked.   
"I've got an idea. It's risky, but it's got the best case scenario if I can pull it off."   
"Cool." said Irvine, checking his gun and making for the stairs. Squall tossed him his own detonator, so Irvine could blow both explosives together.   
"I'm going to make my way across the battlements." Squall explained. "Lure Galen out, make him tip his hand."   
"Good luck, man." said Irvine, raising a hand in the air. Squall paused, then nodded. "…Thanks." he said, and slapped Irvine's hand in a high-five. _So this is what camaraderie is like,_ Squall thought as he watched Irvine head up the towers steps. _Maybe it isn't so bad after all, having someone you can really trust. After everything they've done for me, I guess trust is the least they deserve…_ He made his way out of the tower and back into the passages, heading back to the tower where Rinoa was hiding.  
  


* * * 

  
Squall and Irvine had taken longer than they thought they would, and Rinoa was starting to get worried when Squall arrived back and went over the plan with her.   
"You could be killed…" she whispered.   
"So could everyone." Squall replied.   
"No guts, no glory, sorta thing?" Rinoa asked, cocking her head to the side. Squall looked at her quizzically. If there was one thing he could never be accused of, it was being gung ho. She giggled. "Sorry, just trying to break the ice. I'm understandably nervous."   
Squall nodded. "I'll come back, I promise. Remember what I said. I'm not going to leave you. I'll come back to you. Both of you."   
Rinoa smiled. Squall went for the doorway, then stopped. He turned back and looked at her.   
"Rinoa…?" he asked.   
"Yes?"   
"If we make it out of this…" he began. "…Let's go away."   
"Away from what?" she asked.   
"Everything." he replied. "Garden, SeeDs, Sorceresses. Let's just leave them all behind and go be somewhere. Somewhere where I don't have to fight anymore, that's what you've always wanted, right?"   
Rinoa was a little stunned. Squall was rarely this open, even to her. She got over it quickly though, and smiled. "Okay." she said.   
"Okay…" he echoed. He smiled at her one more time and stepped out of the doorway, heading towards battle one more time. Rinoa turned away and smiled to herself. _He's changing. For the better. He's not doing it for me, though, he's doing it for himself. He's opening up to a life he never thought he could have, and he's finding he wants it. I just hope he…_   
She stopped, and turned. Someone else was standing in the doorway.   
Draven stood there, grinning like an insane devil. In his hand was the sword Rinoa had refused to kill him with. "Okay, so my original plan failed." he said. "But guess what? I got a new one."   
He grabbed her.   
  


* * * 

  
Drew looked over at Zell, still struggling in pain. The soldiers were toying with him, teasing him. They had removed his restraints because he couldn't run away, and they were kicking him down and watching him grunt and groan in pain whenever he tried to move.   
Then he turned to Quistis and Xarsk. Xarsk could hear Zell in trouble but she couldn't turn her head to see. Maybe it was just as well. A few of the guards were looking at the attractive girls, clearly enjoying the sick bondage before them. Drew put on his best "evil smile" and went over towards them.   
"Hey, what do you think _you're_ doing?" asked one of the guards. Drew grinned.   
"Well, Galen said I could have a little fun with the girls." explained Drew. "I suggested it to him, in fact." Drew held up his combat knife. "Let Seifer see another guy kissing and cutting his girl, amongst other things. He thought it was a great idea. Not as much as I did, though."   
The guard actually went wide-eyed. "You're _sick_, man." he laughed nervously. Drew grinned back evilly. As the guards stood back, Drew knelt in front of Quistis. He saw the burning hate in her eyes.   
"I guess I deserve that look." he said. "A smile would of course be out of the question."   
She used whatever little movement should muster to spit in his eye. Drew wiped it away and looked at it, annoyed. He signalled to one of the guards, who promptly stepped over. "Yes?" the guard asked, then went silent as Galen wiped his hand on the guard's shirt and gestured for him to leave. Drew never took his eyes of Quistis, reaching behind her and running down the line of her back with the blade, gently tracing the curve of her spine. He leaned in close and began to whisper in her ear.   
"Pretend you're in pain, we can't risk any foul-ups." he said. "Galen's suspicious enough as it is."   
If she was anything but a consummate professional, Quistis would have gone wide-eyed or blinked, but she'd been a SeeD for almost ten years now. She knew how to follow a lead, and began to wince and fake trembling in pain.   
Drew slipped the knife into her hand. "Wait for the right moment, you'll know when it comes." Quistis replied with a falsetto groan of pain and was able to hide the knife in her tied hands. "Now scream, and make it a good performance. I'm going to have to hit you now, and I'm sorry, I swear."   
"It's okay…" Quistis whispered, then screamed. Drew smacked her around the face with the back of his hand and stood up, feigning disgust and outrage. Quistis slumped over, groaning.   
"Problems?" asked one of the guards, chuckling as he picked Quistis up and set her back where she was, facing Seifer.   
"The whore of Garden." Drew explained. "That's what we all called her, anyway. She'd go with every guy and his brother when it came to SeeDs, but us cadets weren't worth the time of day. Not that there weren't enough SeeDs for her in the first place, right Seifer?"   
Seifer scowled down at him, ready to utter the profanity to end 'em all. But then he looked past Drew and saw Quistis wink. Seifer bit his tongue, then decided on playing along, whatever the game was.   
"Well, someone had to beat the record your mom set." he replied.   
Drew laughed, bitterly. "Big words from someone wasting away on a cross."   
Seifer attempted a shrug. "The view's not so bad. Would be a whole lot better if the ugly traitor would step out of the way."   
"Galen should have sealed your mouth shut." said Drew, walking away.   
"Ain't no magic in the universe powerful enough for _that_."   
  


* * * 

  
"So they've set up a base camp." mused Galen, stroking his chin with his index finger. Him and Reeves were standing on the balcony, overlooking the courtyard below.   
"Yeah." said Reeves. "Right next to the battlefield. They're keeping your army prisoner and fortifying while they dig in and start making moves against you."   
"All they've done is give me a target." sighed Galen. He stopped and cocked his head to the side. He thought he could hear his mother's voice for a second. Calling to him… no, _warning_ him… Galen didn't usually ignore her, but he had bigger issues to deal with at the moment. Dealing out the SeeDs punishment's and eradicating the latest target, Camp Gaia. He stroked the handle of Squall's gunblade and thought about what it be like if he just went himself, wiping them all out with just his brother's gunblade. Oh, they would fire their tanks and missiles and guns against him, but he'd just laugh it off and kill them all one by one with their own "saviour's" weapon. But then he dismissed that out of hand.   
He _could_ do it, it would just take too damn long.   
"Who shot Squall?" Galen asked, changing the subject. "I asked that he be brought to me alive."   
"Probably just a stray shot." said Reeves, checking the magazine on his rifle. "Someone obviously wanted to make a name for himself. Just ended up winging him, it seems."   
Galen knocked the rifle out of Reeves hands. Reeves stared into Galen's glowing blue eyes in terror. "You're lying." Galen snarled. "You think I don't know when you lie!?" Galen grabbed his throat and lifted him up. "You know who did it, don't you? Why are you covering for them? I don't trust Draven, Sio and I didn't trust Xarsk. I only ever trusted mother. What makes you think I'd trust a second-rate gunslinger like you?!?"   
The SeeDs who could watch, they watched with interest. Galen's power base was shaking. He was becoming suspicious of even his most loyal followers. The SeeDs saw it, and the followers could see it too. People's belief in him was waning, and with it, some of his power, too. The power from the castle, the one that fed him with all the darkness in people's minds, it was starting to become less effective as those people stopped believing in the darkness and looked into the light. The more people turned against Galen, the less powerful he was becoming.   
"Lord!" Reeves choked and pointed behind him. Galen turned around, then dropped Reeves in surprise. He fell to the ground, choking, but making sure that the first thing he grabbed was his rifle.   
Galen stared in ambivalence. Draven was walking towards them, pulling the struggling figure of Rinoa with me. "Let go!" Rinoa screamed. She was reluctant to use her magic for fear it might injure the people around her as well as Draven. "Or what?" Draven hissed. "Kill me? No? Didn't think so."   
"Look what I found!" he yelled up at Galen.   
If you looked at Galen, as many people did, you would see no change in his expression. But then look down at his fist, clenching and unclenching. Mixed emotions boiled within him. Rinoa again, the only women he'd ever seen as close to an equal, therefore the one he'd only ever felt possible true feelings for… She'd made him fall in love with her and despise her within the same twenty-four hours. She who slept in the bed of the man he hated more than any other in existence. The man who stole what was rightfully his by simply being born.   
But he considered himself fortunate, that now he was immune to this whore's grip over men like Squall. No weakling was he, ready to be duped by her again. Finally, Galen settled on an emotion.   
Loathing.   
  
Rinoa was led up the steps onto the balcony and shoved in front of Galen. He stared at her in disgust. She matched his expression, not afraid of him in the least.  
Galen punched her. Hard. Right in the soft unprotected organs beneath her ribcage. She cried out and went down, clutching at her stomach, but the pain vanished as quick as it had come. Any other woman would have been severely wounded. Most would have died, and none who were pregnant would have seen their child born. But Rinoa was the second most powerful Sorceress who ever lived, and her power would never let harm come to her or her baby.   
She quickly got up and blew Galen off his feet with a blast of Thundaga. He got back up, laughing cruelly.   
"Guess that makes us even." he said. "Well, probably not, unless you've got a sister I'd like to make your life a living hell for."   
Rinoa was never anything less than defiant. "Draven's betraying you." she said. "He's been helping us."   
"Yes, I'm sure he has." said Galen, feigning interest. "And the island is surrounded by about five hundred SeeDs and Galbadian soldiers, too? How about an airstrike, or some other clever little SeeD trick? Your almighty GF's are going to attack me all at once? You know I could kill them with a snap of my fingers. I don't care, Rinoa. About you _or_ your lies."   
Galen turned away from. He looked down at Reeves, clutching at his assault rifle like it was made of gold. _Was this what mother was calling me for?_ he thought _Warning me about…_ He froze. If Rinoa was here…   
"_WHERE'S SQUALL?!?_" Galen roared on a scale so loud, Rinoa was the only one who's ears weren't hurt, SeeD and soldier alike.   
"He's not here." Rinoa lied. "It's just me."   
Galen grit his teeth in rage. Pure, unclouded, burning fury obscured any clear thinking. He grabbed Reeves' rifle and fired three bursts into the crowd, intentionally missing everyone. "The next ones won't miss!" he roared. "Come out, Squall! Our I'll kill them all, _yours and mine_!"   
There was a silence for a few moments. Nobody dared to even breathe. One thing Squall and Galen had in common, they didn't bluff. They blinded their enemy with the full truth. The seconds ticked by. Galen gave in, letting blood-lust override his actions. He found a target, and-   
"Galen!" Squall shouted. Everyone looked up. At the opposite end of the courtyard, up on the battlements stood Squall. He was wide open, a tower to his right the only possible refuge.   
Galen's insanity cleared temporarily. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. Squall was here, after all. His breathing was quick and his hands trembled.   
Squall was his.   
Galen took a deep breath and spoke softly to his soldiers. "_Bring that bastard to me_." They nodded and began to run up towards the battlements. Galen grabbed Reeves by the collar and halted him. "Alive." he ordered in icy tones, before letting go.   
  
Squall looked around, annoyed that he had been exposed like this. But then again, the choice wasn't his. He was surrounded. Soldiers were coming up the steps towards the battlements to his left and the right. His only choice was to make for the tower. It was risky, but Galen wanted him alive. That meant they wouldn't shoot him.   
Five guards behind him and two between him and the tower. Squall took off instantly, hitting the first guard in a rugby tackle and kicking the other over the side of the battlements. He never broke stride and everyone below looked on like the audience in a bizarre play.   
Squall burst in through the door of the tower and temporarily barred it behind him. All it did was buy him a few seconds from the five guards snapping at his heels.. It was dark and dusty in the tower, unused in months. There were boxes and crates everywhere, filled with weapons. Squall looked in an open box. There was nothing but crossbows. This was probably where Galen kept ammunition that was defunct or useless in the battle he had expected to win. Crossbows and a combat knife… not much to fight with. He had two options, hide or fight, hide or fight…   
The guards were battering the door, practically tearing it off it's hinges like a pack of rabid wolves out for his blood.   
Hide or fight…   
Squall grabbed a crossbow.  
  


* * * 

  
Everyone stared at the tower, listening to the sounds of the struggle inside. In the confusion, someone had detonated a smoke bomb. Whether it was Squall or his attackers was impossible to say. Smoke poured out of the broken doorway, but not the windows. The windows in the tower had long kept their wooden shutters closed. It would have taken an axe to pry them open.   
Everyone watched, anxious. There was shouting and scuffling coming from inside. The guards were having trouble keeping track of Squall in the smoke-filled tower. More than once they hit one of their own by mistake. Finally, the shouting and struggling ceased. It sounded like the guards had finally over-powered him.   
To everyone's horror and Galen's delight, five guards emerged from the smoke filled tower, carrying the injured Squall. Each man held him up by a limb and carried him that way, to display their gruesome trophy. One of the guards smirked and pulled Squall's head up by his hair. His face was battered and bloody.   
Galen grinned. "I said alive. I never said anything about unharmed. Well done."   
Reeves looked up at Galen from the courtyard, then over at the soldiers carrying Squall down the steps. He walked over to them and looked at Squall. "Just making sure…" he said, and tore open Squall's clothing at his collar, looking down at his chest. Rinoa stared from a distance, knowing what Reeves was looking for. Confirmation that this was the real Squall and not an illusion.   
Sure enough, Reeves found the scar from where he had shot him in the battle. Satisfied, he gave Squall a punch across the jaw for good measure. He rubbed his hand, but grinned nonetheless. "Have to admit, that felt _good_." he said, looking at Drew.   
Drew just crossed his arms and stared at the fallen Squall. "Sorry, Squall." he said, roughing Squall's hair up playfully. "No help this time."   
"Bring him!" Galen called. Everyone watched the grim procession as Squall was carried across the courtyard towards Galen's balcony. All Xarsk and Quistis could see was Seifer and his reaction. No matter what he would say or feel about Squall, even he was concerned. It was the first time anyone had ever seen Seifer genuinely concerned before…   
Zell and Selphie could see, wondering if they should risk going to his aid. But Galen would kill them in a second for doing so. From his hidden vantage point, Irvine watched, helpless to do anything. Shooting the guards carrying Squall would give him a chance, but given the state Squall was in, he was unlikely to be able to do anything to help himself.   
Nobody could help the man the guards carried, and that was the cold, dead truth.   
  
He was pulled up the steps towards Galen and made to kneel before him. Squall was groggy, disorientated and bewildered. He looked up at Galen, absolutely confused. Galen smiled down at him.   
"You look confused, Squall." said his brother. "Can't believe this is happening?"   
Squall turned, looking at Rinoa. She was beside him, and she too was being forced to kneel. She seemed distant, somehow detached. It looked like she was praying.   
"Praying won't save him." was all Galen said. Rinoa ignored this and closed her eyes.   
Galen held out the gunblade, pointing it at Squall's heart. "You don't know how long I've lived for this moment." he explained. "My entire life, it's all just been a prelude to this. I may not be able to take your world like the grand plan demanded, Squall, but I'll always have this."   
Squall continued to stare. Galen could see he was afraid. Perfect, just what Galen wanted. How he had always imagined it to be. When Squall had finally found the will to live, Galen was going to take his life, and everything he wanted to live for… _away_. No wonder Squall was afraid.   
"To tell you the truth, I can't believe this is happening either." continued Galen. "I always knew this was my destiny, Squall. And unlike you or Alexandra, I know better than to run from destiny. And it has always been my destiny to kill you."   
Galen pointed the gunblade away from Squall for a second, then knelt before him. Face to face and eye to eye. Galen smiled. Not an evil smile, but a true one. Murdering Squall, it was making him genuinely happy.   
"I've always known this was my destiny." said Galen. "You see, Squall, I studied you, always. Even when Draven first approached me in great library looking to become my knight, do you know what I was reading? It was one of many historical reports about you. I've studied everything I can about you. I've even read Instructor Trepe's SeeD test evaluation reports on you, and after a few centuries they were _not_ easy to find."   
Galen stood up and pointed to the far end of the courtyard. Everyone turned as a hidden wall began to magically open itself. There was some kind of storage shed there, stacked to the brim with all kinds of historic SeeD paraphernalia Galen had acquired over the centuries.   
"Books you've read, so I could read them too and see why you read them." Galen announced. "A shame you never kept a diary, Squall, that would have helped me even more. But there were other ways of figuring you out. Collecting everything I could find related to you kept me busy. A piece here, a piece there. Old clothing, SeeD reports, your music discs, wreckage of the Ragnarok, films you like, even your own bike, Squall. Not the same one, of course, but a copy of the one some architects found in the ruins of Esthar. I even know what shampoo you use."   
Galen turned to Squall for his reaction. Did his brother feel confused? Maybe even (hopefully) violated? No, that seemed too much to hope for. As usual, Squall chose to feel nothing.   
"That's why it's my destiny to kill you, Squall!" said Galen, holding the gunblade at Squall's throat. "It never seemed right, did it? To die by the hands of an unknown enemy or some random Sorceress? No, Squall. Only I, only your own flesh and blood can take you down. With the very gunblade you've used to kill others before. True. Poetic. _Justice_."   
Rinoa kept her head down, praying hard.   
Everyone looked on, hardly daring to breathe. This couldn't be happening.   
Squall himself seemed to watch, detached and away in the safe distance, looking down on the events from afar.   
Sio and Reeves stared, eager for what was about to happen, and happy to have a front row seat.   
Draven couldn't stop staring… and with what? Hidden jealousy?   
"Last words." Galen ordered, pointing the gunblade at Squall's heart. He held the gunblade in one hand kept his other pushed against the handle, ready to thrust forward.   
Squall never said any. He slowly closed his eyes and hung his head, surrendering to defeat and the inescapable death that followed it.   
Galen's only annoyance was that Squall gave no last words. He's always planned on killing Squall when he was halfway through them. But it didn't matter. Nothing matted anymore. Anything that came after was just a post-destiny life for Galen.   
  
He thrust the blade forward and pulled the trigger.   
  
It went through the heart like a hot knife through butter. The shockwave of the trigger being pulled ruptured all of the nearby arteries and organs. Galen pulled the blade out and slashed again. Everyone looked on in horror as Galen slashed and slashed, lost in the moment. He cut Squall asunder. By the time he was done, he was out of breath and stained with blood, on his hands and clothes. He looked to the crowd and smiled in satisfaction.   
They stared up at him. Nobody was cheering, they were all looking in horror. The Death of Squall Leonhart was not the trial and execution Galen had always talked about. It was just the cold, savage and gruesome murder of an injured and unarmed man on his knees.   
Galen misread their feelings, thinking the crowd wanted to see the body for themselves. The world seemed to turn slow motion. Galen easily picked up Squall's corpse and dumped him over the side of the balcony, where the remains fell to the ground below.   
Galen turned away and rested the gunblade on his shoulder, an imitation of Squall's trademark post-battle stance. He opened his eyes when he realised he never heard the "thud!" of Squall's body hitting the ground. He turned back and looked over the balcony. The crowd looked from where Galen had thrown Squall's body, back up to him.   
Galen saw no body. He couldn't think for a moment. This was wrong! This was _very_ wrong! He looked at himself, there was no blood on his hands and clothing at all. There was no blood on the ground next to Rinoa, and Rinoa was-   
Rinoa opened her eyes and grinned knowingly. She hadn't been praying at all.   
She had been concentrating on maintaining the illusion of Squall.   
Galen screamed in fury and frustration - His destiny stolen from him right under his very nose. As the scream faded came a crashing sound from the direction of the tower. Everyone turned. One of the wooden shutters burst open and there was Squall - the _real_ Squall, standing there with a crossbow in his hands, a knife between his teeth and the loud wind rushing over him. He'd been hiding in the tower the whole time. After setting off the smoke bomb, Rinoa had concentrated all her power into creating a realistic psionic image of Squall that Galen and his followers all thought was real, an image they wanted to be real. That's why Reeves had found a scar where there was none on the real Squall, he had been expecting one.   
And Galen? Galen was mad.   
Though not nearly as much as Squall was.   
Irvine grabbed the detonators and clicked them both together at the same time. There was a second where nothing happened, then came an almighty blast and a huge rose of fire blossomed on the East side of the island. Two of the chains were gone, and it felt like an earthquake as the island lurched eastwards. Everyone was knocked off their feet except for those who ad expected it to happen.   
Squall fired. The crossbow gave a loud "Twang!" and sliced across the courtyard, dragging a sturdy cable with it. It impacted with the wall behind Galen's head and the cable stayed taut. Squall grabbed the wire in a gloved hand rapidly sailed towards the balcony, high over the heads of the crowd below. In his free hand, he pulled the blade from his mouth and flung it.   
Galen had tensed, but the blade wasn't meant for him.   
Zell leaped, high into the air with all the grace of a trained acrobat, his "injury" instantly vanished. He kicked his former guards unconscious simultaneously with an overhead reverse helicopter kick, straightened out and caught the blade in his hand, then flung it at Selphie, who caught it and had her ropes cut in a second. She wasted no time in casting Thundara spells on the many guards around her.   
Quistis used the knife Drew had given her and was free in an instant. She used it to cut her surrounding guards badly. One almost got her, but a shot rang out. The guard whom Drew had been talking to earlier fell over dead. There was drew, a smoking gun in his hand. This time, the bullet had been real.   
Squall was down on the balcony in a second, using the momentum from the rope-swing to kick Galen hard in the chest with both feet. The Sorcerer was flung back and smashed through a stained-glass window into the dark room behind him. Sio and Reeves went to get Squall, but Irvine chose that moment to reveal himself, hiding in a doorway at the other end of the courtyard. A spray of bullets impacted with the stone wall above their heads, throwing dust and pebbles in their faces.  
Reeves cried out as one bullet winged him in the shoulder. Fortunately for him, Irvine hadn't got him in his draw-arm. Sio beat a hasty retreat, and Reeves, clutching his shoulder, forgot all about SeeDs and Sorcerers and revolutions. All he wanted was a one on one with Irvine. He ran up the steps and vaulted through the window Squall had just kicked Galen through.   
Squall looked around for Draven, who had vanished. He looked through the shattered window, but saw no sign of Galen or Reeves in the dark room beyond. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turned and there was Rinoa. He breathed a sigh of relief and she quickly hugged him. He kissed his forehead and held on to her, glad she was safe.   
They both ducked before they could say anything. Random gunfire cut across the balcony.   
Down in the courtyard, there was a revolution.   
  
The last of Galen's followers had turned against him. They were freeing the SeeDs and fighting back against the armed guards. They were finally convinced. The SeeDs had been without a single hope in the world, and in the space of a second had tipped the scales back in their favour despite hopeless odds.   
"Lady Xarsk!" cried some of them as they pulled the ropes off her.   
"Help me!" she ordered, then pointed at Seifer. "Cut him down!"   
They did as they were told, helping Seifer get free. One of them even handed them his gunblade. He back in fighting form in a second, helping the fight back against Galen's remaining soldiers, who had called for reinforcements.   
  
Zell was kicking butt left, right and centre, and he was loving it. Someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around, ready to punch but aborted when he saw it was Xarsk. She hugged him quickly, then stared down at his uninjured foot.   
"How…?" she began. Zell grinned.   
"Drew and I talked about on the way in here." Zell explained. "I said it might be a good idea to have him do something convincing to make Galen think he was betraying us, so we came up with this ourselves. Slipped a blank into the first round of his gun, and well, I didn't get the lead role in our school play for just my smouldering good looks."   
Xarsk laughed. "Hey, watch out." They stood against each other, back to back, surrounded by reinforcements. None of them were armed, it was all going to be hand to hand to hand combat. The guards circled them. Xarsk counted eight.   
"Eight against two." said Zell. "Hardly seems fair."   
"Hey, they knew what they were getting into." Xarsk replied, and together they lunged.   
  
Reinforcements were storming into the courtyard, trying to put a stop to this last rebellion. But it was useless. The people were fed up with Galen's lies, and controlling them by force was not going to work. Nevertheless, the SeeDs and their new allies had to beat a hasty retreat to a more tactical position - Galen's sick little storage shed.   
Irvine lay down cover fire for everyone, pausing only when Selphie squat next to him.   
"Sorry I was late." he said.   
"You're staying alive." she said, casting Aero spells out into the courtyard. "That's enough for me."   
"We can't stay here!" Seifer yelled above the sound of fighting.   
"He's right!" shouted Zell. "How long til that airstrike?"   
Quistis checked her watch. "Just over an hour…"   
"Damn!" Zell snarled. "That's not enough freakin' time!"   
"Where's Squall and Rinoa?" asked Xarsk.   
"Oh, here they come." said Selphie. Squall and Rinoa came running, clear across the courtyard, barely avoiding gunfire. Squall vaulted over the barricade of equipment the group had hastily set up and landed beside Irvine. Rinoa followed suit, protected from any injury by her power.   
"What's our situation?" Rinoa asked, breathless.   
"Between a rock and a hard place." said Drew, dryly.   
"We've got an hour til that air-strike." said Xarsk.   
"And four chains still to go." added Irvine.   
"Galen's still on the loose." announced Squall.   
It took a moment for the group to reach consensus.   
"We're gonna need to break out of here." said Seifer. "When that happens, everyone's gonna have a job to do."   
"I'm going after Galen." said Squall. Nobody challenged this.   
"Xarsk and Zell, see what you two can do about fighting off these reinforcements." ordered Seifer. "I think we're looking at Galen's last stand."   
"Right!" snapped Xarsk.   
"Galen's _going down!!!_" cried Zell.   
"Quistis, Drew and I will handle taking out the remaining chains." Seifer continued. "We've got enough explosives between us for the job. Irvine, you're going to get to the radio room and call off the airstrike."   
"I am?" joked Irvine, not letting up in his ongoing fire against the enemy. "Awfully nice of me to volunteer."   
"I'm going with you." said Selphie.   
"No." said Rinoa. Selphie looked at her. "We're Sorceresses. It won't take long for everyone's magic to run out here, and they won't get time to Draw more. They'll need us for healing and back-up, right?"   
Seifer stared at her. "Yeah, right."   
"Which just leaves the one remaining question, laddys and genderless men." said Irvine. "How are we getting out of here?"   
As if to reply, there came a hail of bullets over their heads, forcing everyone to duck. Squall felt the loud ricochet next to where his head had been, smelt gasoline, then realised what he had been leaning against.   
His bike! Or at least, a replica of the one he had lost in Esthar. That stray shot had put a whole in the tank, and gasoline was leaking in a fine stream. An idea formed in seconds. _Maximum damage…_   
He reached up and turned on the ignition. The bike was running smoothly. Galen must have had someone tune it to Squall's very specs. Everyone looked over at him, hearing the sound of the engine.   
"Squall this is no time to-" Seifer began, but was cut off.   
"Irvine, count to thirty." said Squall.   
"Huh?"   
"Count to thirty, then spray some fire ammo onto my trail." Squall explained. He wasted no time and pulled himself onto the saddle and gunned the throttle. The bike shot through the barricade and out across the courtyard, trailing behind it a fine line of fuel. He put his head down and smashed through the window of the castle's chapel and into the heart of the fortress, gone in seconds.  
It was just the opportunity the remaining SeeDs needed to make a break for it, fighting their way out of the shed and across the courtyard on their respective missions.  
  


* * * 

  
To say Galen was angry would have been the understatement of a lifetime.   
He clutched Squall's gunblade like his life depended on it. His hands were shaking, and the bile was at the tip of his throat.   
_That… BASTARD!!! Squall!_ He had stolen, _STOLEN_ destiny from him, and laughed in his face.   
It was not enough that Squall had stolen the life that was rightfully his, stolen the mother that should have been his, the friends, career and woman that were justly his, but now he had stolen his very destiny?   
This would not do.   
Galen looked out a dirty window, up at the clock tower, set against the hideous sky. He ignored the sounds of the revolution around the castle. The people who once followed him actually had the audacity and foolishness to believe that they could just depose of him like he was a mere mortal. What did they think he was? _Veneres?!?_ Well, they would suffer. They would _know_ pain. But not for long.   
But first?   
First it would be Squall. Everything else was gone, but Squall would die. That's all he lived for. Even if the SeeDs and Galbadians blew the island to dust with the biggest bomb they could use, Galen didn't care. So long as Squall died. They would all die, but Squall had to be the first, and by his hands alone.   
He looked at the gunblade.   
No, not with that. No illusions _this_ time. He would kill Squall with his bare hands, making absolutely sure.   
Yes.   
And for a moment, he thought he could his mother laughing her approval.   
  


* * * 

  
"Twenty-nine? Thirty-eight? Ah hell!" Irvine cried and loaded an explosive round into his gun and fired. It blew, engulfing a whole platoon of soldiers who had been fortunately standing right on the gasoline trail. It ignited instantly, and the fire began to crawl swiftly along the trail, like a snake following Squall's path.   
"Hope you know what you're doing, man." Irvine breathed, and was the last to leave the courtyard. He wondered where the radio room would be, then reasoned it would be somewhere on the upper floors. He made for the closest available stairwell.   
And didn't notice Reeves in the shadows, stalking him.  
  


* * * 

  
"Where are we going?" Zell asked, skidding around the corner.   
"Get some heavy firepower." Xarsk explained. "We're good, but we can't take everyone on with just our fists. We need weapons."   
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't the armoury be the first place they'd defend or clear out?" asked Zell.   
Xarsk grinned and pulled on a lamp set in the wall. A section of the wall close by began to slide open. "Not if it's a hidden one Galen knows nothing about." she chuckled. "I always prayed for revolution. And made sure I'd have ordinance to back up the good guys when it came."   
Zell stood there, impressed. "I like a girl who plans ahead." he admitted.   
Xarsk nodded, smiling. "Glad to hear it."   
"Me too." said Sio, stepping out of the darkness and cracking the knuckles on his remaining two hands.   
Zell and Xarsk braced themselves, ready.   
Sio yelled out and lunged forward.  
  


* * * 

  
There was barely any time. Seifer shot out of the doorway and towards the chain, cutting open the guard with his gunblade like a cantaloupe. He kicked the dead man over the side of the island and whistled back to Quistis and Drew. Quistis threw the explosive and Seifer caught it easily, then planted it on the underside of one of the chains.   
He whistled back, all clear.   
He ran back towards them, pulled the doorway closed behind him and they all ducked into the corner furthest from the door for safety.   
"Fire in the hole!" Drew shouted and clicked the detonator. The island rocked with the force of the explosion, and swung that little bit more in the direction of Esthar. The fireball blew the door off it's hinges, and licks of fire spread around the frame before dying out.   
"Three down, three to go." said Quistis.   
"Which one do we hit next?" asked Drew.   
"Closest one we can find!" snapped Seifer and began to hurry down the corridor towards the next target.   
Drew and Quistis followed suit, and almost slammed into Seifer when he skidded to a halt.   
"What's wrong?" Quistis asked.   
"Listen!" Seifer hissed. They went silent, and could hear the soldiers running down the hallways, headed in their direction.   
"This way!"   
"They got another chain!?!"   
"They'll kill us all if we don't get 'em _fast_!"   
Seifer pointed towards a darkened hallway to their left. It led to the library, from what he could tell. Not a viable target, the soldiers wouldn't assume they would go there. They took off, moving as quickly and as silently as possible.   
The soldiers made it to where they had just been a few minutes ago. "Which way?" one of them asked. The platoon's leader weighed the choices. Had the SeeDs gone back outside to find another chain that way, gone up the stairs to make their way towards the next chain via the upper levels, or down the dark hallway towards the library?   
"The stairs!" shouted the leader, and began to lead his group up that direction.   
"Idiots." hissed a voice. The patrol turned and pointed their guns at the speaker.   
"Sir Draven!" said the leader, saluting.   
"They didn't go that way." muttered Draven. "No wonder you're going to lose, you don't know how a SeeD thinks. Good thing I'm here, huh?"   
The soldiers stirred, uneasy. Draven drew his sword. "This way." he said, pointing down the hallway. "And nobody kills Seifer and Quistis but me, is that understand? That other little piece of crap? …You can have fun with him."   
They sprinted down the hallway in hot pursuit.  
  


* * * 

  
Selphie and Rinoa were in one of the upstairs bedrooms, treating the wounded.   
"You're worried." said Selphie.   
"Can't say this is a situation I ever expected to be in." said Rinoa, setting a broken bone of one of her patient's. "We never done anything like this in the Timber Owls."   
"What about Squall?" Selphie asked.   
"When I'm done here." she replied. "Squall believes in me. I'm not going to abandon people who need medical help just to go be a burden to him. If he needs me, I'll know. Then I'll come running. But you and me, we have work to do."   
Selphie nodded, casting a Cura spell on an injured woman next to her.   
"Rinoa?" Selphie asked.   
"Yes?"   
"Where _is _Squall?"  
  


* * * 

  
Bursting through a pair of heavy wooden doors, Squall sped clean across the lobby, dragging the gasoline trail behind him wherever he went. He knocked over two guards with ease, rocketed up a stairwell, then pushed the throttle forward through yet another room. He put his knee down as he took the corner into another long hallway.   
His plan was nothing less than to do something he should have done a long time ago - burn Ultimecia Castle to the ground. It would be easy for anyone, Galen included to escape, of course, but victims were not Squall's agenda. In fact, the less people inside the better, especially if Irvine was unable to prevent the airstrike. And nothing would cause an evacuation quicker than a fire.   
But the objective was to burn Ultimecia's fortress to the ground, and eradicate the root of evil so that another Galen couldn't rise to take his place. If the very walls and floors of the building radiated the evil that created him and kept Ultimecia's spirit existing, then those walls were going to have to come burning down.   
The gasoline trail was the perfect catalyst. The fire would spread easily on the wooden floors, old rugs and assorted furniture. The whole castle would come crumbling down. Galen would have nowhere to hide. His empire defeated. His Rome fallen.   
Squall turned one last corner and immediately clamped his hand on the brakes.   
Speak of the _devil_.   
Galen stood at the other end of a long stone hallway. Large portions of the roof had collapsed and let the wind in. Galen just stood there, staring at him with his evil eyes glowing in hatred. Squall stayed still too, letting the engine tick over as the two burned into each other's eyes across the distance.   
Squall glanced back down the hallway he had just come down, hearing the sound of fire. The fire trail was catching up with him, and then when it finally hit the gas tank, it would…   
Squall's eyes narrowed and he revved the engine.   
Galen planted the gunblade in the ground, blade first, and stood his ground.  
They both accepted the challenge. Without warning, Squall released the brake, ripped open the throttle to maximum and aimed his wheeled missile at Galen.   
"…come on…" Galen whispered.   
Squall gritted his teeth and rocketed towards him, going up to the maximum speed the distance would allow him to get up to.   
"Come on!" Galen challenged, squeezing his fists.   
Squall pulled the bike up onto it's back wheel, surging ahead and falling back down. He began to let his body rise out of the seat as he stood on the footholds. The fire trail screamed towards them both, the snake of flame burning towards it's target.   
"COME ON!!!" Galen roared one last time.   
Squall thundered towards him at near top speed.   
  
Galen. Squall. Motorcycle. Fire.   
They all connected at once.   
  
In the instant it took to happen, Squall let go, letting inertia carry his body free of the impact.   
Galen punched right into the metal of the bike, wrapping around his fist like tinfoil for a brief millisecond before it exploded in the same second the fire trail connected with the fuel tank. Galen was engulfed in the white-hot blast of the explosion, completely drowned in a sea of fire. And Squall flew, out of the hallway and thrown back outside. By a major miracle, he landed on soft grass and narrowly missed falling off the side of the floating island.   
But that wasn't to say he wasn't uninjured. The throw from the bike had really damaged him, and he had just enough time to cast his last dose of Curaga on himself to prevent any real serious injury before he passed out.   
Fading in and out of consciousness, he saw the burning hallway he had just come through. No mortal could have survived the blast. No _mortal_ did.   
Squall never saw Galen pull himself from the flames, coughing on the smoke and his own rage. Most of his clothes were burnt away, leaving him bare-chested. But as usual, his power had prevented any real damage to his body. But since it had been Squall who had inflicted it, he had felt the pain. Thanks to Squall, Galen had the honour of being the only living person to know what the amount of pain someone feels exactly is in the kind of fire where the body is burned right down the bones.   
He saw his bitter enemy lying there on ground. Dead? No, just unconscious. Good. Plenty of time for dead later. Make him feel _PAIN_ first.   
Galen snarled and staggered over to Squall. He grabbed his unconscious brother and looked up, his eyes resting on the isolated clock tower. He ignored the flames that were spreading in the rest of the castle. He didn't care one damn bit that the empire was falling. There was just one thing to do before the finish.   
"Let's end this." he said, dragging the unaware Squall in the direction of the clock tower.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
**Next;** Squall vs. Galen, and the climax of the final battle. 


	25. Chapter XXIII Who Wants To Live Forever?

Chapter 23 - "Who Wants To Live Forever?"  
  
"Now will I shortly pour out my fury upon thee, and accomplish mine anger upon thee; and I will judge thee according to thy ways, and will recompense thee for all thine abominations." -Ezekiel 7:8  
  
*~*~*

  
Edea listened to the raised voices in the command centre, anxiety growing in her heart. It was fast approaching the deadline that had been set for the SeeDs, and still no communication from the team.   
"I will not launch an air strike against my own son." said Laguna, steadfastedly. "For all we know, they could have Galen bagged already and just not be able to communicate with us."   
"That's not a risk any of us are allowed to take…" sighed Caraway.   
Laguna's eyes narrowed. "That's bull." he said. "Galen hurt Deling, and now you all want to hurt him back. I've been a soldier, Caraway, I know what Galbadian patriotism is all about."   
"Don't give me any lectures about patriotism." argued Caraway. "I've seen some of the finest young men in the world go to their deaths for their country. I know all about patriotism. This isn't about that."   
"Yeah." said Laguna. "It's about revenge. Come on, Charles. We all know Galbadia's attitude to SeeD. They're not going to be missed by a country that twice tried to wipe them out."   
Caraway paused and breathed deeply. "My own daughter is out there as well." he said. "I'm risking just as much as you."   
"Then you know why I can't give the order."   
Ellone sidled up to Edea, who put an arm around her shoulder. They weren't the only ones in the control room who were worried. Even the technicians knew the severity of the situation.   
"Sometimes the right thing to do isn't the right thing to do…" sighed Caraway.   
"Look me in the eye and tell me you've got the doggedness to sacrifice your own flesh and blood in the name of the world." said Laguna. "God knows I don't."  
Caraway said nothing. He turned away, changing the subject and his tone. "What if we're damned forever because of what we fail to do here today?" he wondered aloud.   
"What if we're damned because of what we _do_?" Laguna countered.   
Silence filled the command centre. Soldiers and technicians stared uneasily, wondering what they would be ordered to do next.   
"Why not compromise?" asked Edea, splitting the silence. Everyone looked at her. "My husband was Head of Garden." she explained. "I think I know a little about military actions."   
"Can't you just fly some planes over the castle and see what's happening?" Ellone pleaded.   
Laguna and Caraway began to discuss it. "Flying in recon planes would be too dangerous and completely ineffective. They're bulky, unarmed and too slow."   
"Then why not send in fighter jets?" Laguna asked. "Yeah, I know they're too fast for a standard recon mission, but what if we just have a quick fly-over and get the pilots to report what they see."   
"Agreed." said Caraway. He picked up a red phone and began to dial.   
"Wait." said Laguna. "They don't fire until fire upon, clear?"   
"Agreed." Caraway repeated, then began to speak into the phone.   
Ellone and Edea turned to look at Laguna.   
"Honestly." said Edea. "Do you think they're alright?"   
Laguna crossed his arms, and looked back at them with a worried expression on his face. "From here…" he said. "All I can do is pray."  
  


*~*~*   
  


"Gotta be a radio room around here somewhere…" muttered Irvine, bounding up the steps two at a time. He was worried, being out of contact with the others for so long. Teamwork was supposed to be the best tool a SeeD uses, and Irvine was starting to get royally sick of solo jobs. He was so anxious, he nearly missed the radio room, almost running right past it.   
"You beauty…" he breathed. He reached for the handle, then paused, wondering if he had heard footsteps. He quickly drew his gun and pointed back down the dark staircase he had just come up.   
Nothing there. Only the sounds of a heated battle reverberating around the castle.   
He kept the gun drawn but moved back towards the radio room. He slowly pushed open the door and began to sweep the room. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting as he checked all potential hiding places for soldiers or booby traps.   
The radio room was pretty big, but it hadn't been used in a very long time. _Well, of course_, Irvine thought. _Anyone who's anyone lived in the castle, who were they going to call?_ So the room had been left in a state of disuse. Empty wooden crates and useless items lay scattered and stacked about the room, but in the distance, Irvine saw a radio console. It looked dead, but a tiny flickering green light indicated that it still had power.   
Irvine lowered his gun and stepped over to the console, hurridly turning it on and started scanning through all the frequencies to find ones being used by Camp Gaia.  
His gunslinger-quick reflexes were what saved him.   
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the red dot of a laser target move quickly across the console towards him. His instantly threw himself clear as machine gun fire ripped into the radio console, which exploded in a shower of sparks and smoke. He rolled to a stop and ducked behind a large crate, gun already drawn.   
"Should have checked your six, Kinneas." called Reeves, already loading another magazine in the smoking rifle. Irvine heard the familiar sounds of reloading and seized the moment. He leaned out from behind the crate and fired six shots back towards Reeves, who himself dove into a hiding place.   
"Should have watched your mouth." Irvine called back.   
"Touché." muttered Reeves, completed loading his rifle.   
"Come on, man." moaned Irvine. "What the hell's your beef with me, anyway?"   
"They say you're the best, and they don't say I'm the best." Reeves explained. "That's why."   
"That all?" Irvine called back, checking his remaining bullets. "Okay then, you're the best. You can have that in writing."   
"Blood'll be fine, thanks." said Reeves. The chat was over. The two of them sprang into action, playing cat and mouse among the crates, shooting and being shot at. Bullets sliced through the air, causing empty crates to explode into splinters. In the sealed room, the gunshots were deafening. Finally, the two fighters ducked back into fresh hiding places in a race of reloading.   
"You're good." called Reeves. "You gotta tell me something man, who taught you?"   
"Self-taught mostly, but Garden helped." said Irvine, not letting his voice betray the worry he was feeling now that he was fresh out of bullets.   
"Self-made man, I like that." said Reeves, taking all the time in the world to reload. "Know who taught me? My daddy. Said that guns were the only way to survive in this world, and that everyone is a target. You just have to know when to fire."   
Irvine blinked. Psycho & Son. That was just great.   
"Had to say, he died by his words." Reeves chuckled. "Used the old bastard for target practice in the end."   
"And just what are you planning on getting out of this?" Irvine asked. _Keep him talking, buy some time…_   
"Okay, so my ambitions are slightly higher." muttered Reeves. "When Galen took over, I was planning on doing him in and taking his place. Nobody rises to power, don't you know that? They let someone else do the hard work, then just do them and take their place. Now you guys are putting those plans on ice, well, you can't blame a guy for being pissed…"   
Irvine was fighting an imminent panic attack. No bullets in the beretta, and no bullets in his shotgun either.   
"Your gun, it's the Exeter, right?" called Reeves. "One of a kind."   
"Yeah, what about it?" Reeves stood up, completely exposed and open. "Just that it carries 30 round. You fired about thirty shots right after your beretta ran out."  
Irvine could hear Reeves walking toward him, stalking him. And he had nothing, not one bullet on him. And _damn_! Reeves had been counting his shots. Irvine had forgotten that technique during the firefight. When you know what gun your enemy is using, always count the shots until his reload time, therefore- No time to remember Garden classes now. Reeves was getting closer. Irvine desperately searched for something he could use, _anything_. And then he felt it, under his coat. The abnormally large barrel…   
_A good sniper only needs just one shot. _  
Irvine quickly dumped his empty guns and skidded down towards the next corner, drawing the flare gun and pulling the safety pin as he went. Reeves rounded the corner in a second and fired, but hit only the concrete ground.   
He paused, seeing Irvine's spent weapons lying there.   
He saw movement, but failed to get the rifle up in time. Irvine moved like lightening, drawing the flare gun and firing before Reeves could squeeze off a shot of his own. The flare shot through the space between them in an instant and exploded into Reeves' face.   
The ex-gunslinger fell back and hit the floor, stone-cold dead. His body was already clouded over the crimson-red smoke.   
Irvine finally breathed again and dropped the spent flare gun. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow, looking over at the red cloud before him. He looked back at the radio console - a complete mess, utterly useless.   
Irvine frowned and stepped over to the scarlet cloud and reached down, pulling up Reeves' assault rifle and a handful of magazines.   
Radio contact with the base was now off the menu. He had to find the others and find them fast.  
  


*~*~*   
  


Zell was thrown against the wall and sank to the floor, dazed and in pain. He was dazed and groggy, but shook it off in a second when he saw the giant Sio was trying to strangle Xarsk with his remaining two arms. Zell instantly started looking around for something he could use as a weapon - anything. There was nothing but one of the large pipes used for channelling the island's natural gas around the castle and it's caves.   
He knew it was foolish, but this was a life or death situation. Zell ripped the pipe out of the wall and already the odourless gas began to slowly spread out into the corridor.   
"I always knew you were up to something!" Sio snarled as he throttled Xarsk, then quickly dropped her when Zell swung the pipe at his head. There was a large dent in it, after that. In both the pipe and Sio's head.   
"You don't! Treat! Women! Like! That!" Zell shouted as he swung, every word timed to a hit. Xarsk rubbed her neck and got up in time to see Sio getting back on his feet and facing Zell. He easily snatched the pipe from Zell's hands and made it his own weapon.   
"Any way you like, ugly." said Zell, quickly adjusting his gloves. Sio swung the pipe menacingly. "Yeah, I'm gonna make you eat that thing."   
Sio roared and swung the pipe. Zell ducked it and caught the huge bastard in the chest with a powerful punch. "Hope you remembered to wear a cup this time." he chuckled.   
Zell moved in for another attack, preparing an upper-cut with his right. He thrust a fist out, but Sio was able to avoid it and caught Zell's arm in two hands. Zell froze, staring up at Sio, grinned, then broke Zell's arm on his foot. Zell screamed and went down. Sio pushed him away, now standing between him and Xarsk.   
"Zell!" Xarsk cried.   
"Lovebirds." Sio scoffed. "You make me sick. Who to kill first? Decisions, decisions."   
Zell clutched at his broken arm with his healthy one and looked up at Sio. He stood up, still defiant. "You're the bigger pain in the ass, I guess it's gotta be you." Sio decided. "Besides, thought I may have a little fun with Almasy before I'm done."   
Zell chuckled despite the pain. "You can try, but he's pretty good with a gunblade and not very open-minded."   
Sio realised he'd been insulted and snarled, charging Zell, who was defenceless. Xarsk reached into her boot and pulled out her combat knife. "Zell!" she shouted, throwing it towards him. The blade zipped past Sio's head and Zell caught it by the handle. Sio still didn't stop his juggernaut passage towards Zell. Zell tossed the knife up in the air and booted it.   
Sio was dead before he hit the ground or even knew what happened. There was just a surprised expression on his face, and his dead eyes were crossed, staring at the blade that was buried up to the hilt in his forehead.   
As the giant collapsed dead to the ground, Zell and Xarsk rushed towards each other and embraced. "Your arm, it's…" Xarsk began.   
"Broken." muttered Zell. "Damn."   
"You still going to be able to use a gun?" Xarsk asked.   
"No time for that." Zell replied. "This hallway is filling up gas, soon it'll be the whole island. With all these fire-fights going on, this isn't a good place to be. We've gotta warn everyone."   
Xarsk nodded. "Let's go."  
  


*~*~*   
  


Seifer, Quistis and Drew ran, trading shots with Draven and his three soldiers as they gave chase. There was no other ways out of the hallway, it just led straight to the library.   
"They're keeping their distance." Drew yelled above the din, firing away back down the hall.   
"That's because they're waiting for us to run out of ammo." Quistis replied, also firing.   
Seifer backed into a door, turned and saw they had made it to the library. "We're here." he muttered. He pulled open the door, and as he did so, Draven's soldiers unleashed a fresh volley of fire. Quistis and Seifer made it into the library. As Drew went to go, a stray un-aimed bullet exploded through his kneecap. He fell to the ground, screaming. Not even stopping to think, Seifer went back out into the hallway and dragged Drew into the library as Quistis covered him. Once all three of them were inside, Seifer barred the door by pulling over a large, heavy bookcase.   
"Looks pretty bad." sighed Quistis, starting to treat Drew's wound. The lower half of his leg was barely hanging on.   
"I'm done for." Drew muttered. "About time too, huh?"   
"Don't say crap like that." Seifer ordered.   
"Hey, I had this coming since Galbadia Garden." said Drew. "Go on without me."   
"SeeD doesn't leave it's people behind." stated Quistis.   
"I'm not going to be able to keep up with you guys." said Drew. "And my blood trail, it'll lead that bastard Draven right to us. If you leave me, you two can still get away. I can save you if I stay here."   
Quistis and Seifer stared at each other.   
"Hey, this isn't time to be making eyes at each other, kids." Drew chuckled, then started to cough hoarsely. Seifer nodded, and handed Drew his gun. Drew slapped it away. "No need for that." he said. "I've got something in mind for them already. Just give me something I can stand with."   
Seifer looked around and found a broom. Quistis helped Drew up, who turned the broom upside down and used it as a crutch. Suddenly, there came a lot of hammering and crashing. Draven's soldiers were starting to break the door down.   
"You guys better go." Drew warned.   
"Drew, I…" Quistis began.   
"I know." said Drew. "I'm about five minutes away from meeting my Maker and making Him cry. I'm sorry too. That whole Neo-Garden thing, and Galbadia Garden… I'm sorry. Just tell me someone believes it."   
Quistis sighed, and nodded.   
"I _do_ believe you, Drew."   
"That means a lot."   
"We better go." said Seifer, pointing a thumb towards the door that was slowly but surely being hacked to pieces. Quistis got up, and her and Seifer started to jog to the other door at the far end of the library.   
"Take care of her, Seifer Almasy." Drew called. "That's an order."   
Seifer stopped and looked at him. "You can't give me orders."   
Drew chuckled, then started coughing again. "Do it or I'll haunt you, Commander."   
Seifer nodded and saluted, then followed Quistis out the door. Drew saluted back weakly, then hobbled over to one of the library's walls. There were three pipes, pumping the island's natural gas throughout the castle. He found a fire axe, broke the glass, and weakly tried to hack into the pipes with it. Eventually, he succeeded in ripping them open. Silent and undetectable natural gas began to flood the library. Finally, he hobbled over towards the doorway, waiting for Draven and his men.   
The door was hacked into shreds, and the group slipped into the library, guns pointed at the dying Drew.   
Draven stared and chuckled. He wasn't expecting this. "Your friends leave you all alone?" he asked.   
Even though he presented no threat, the soldiers lined up with their guns pointed at him, like a small firing squad.   
"My suggestion." Drew admitted.   
"Poor choice." Draven advised. "You've no idea how much these guys want to kill a SeeD. Gains, my boy, you have really screwed up royal. What happened to you, man? You used to be cool. Remember when I offered to blow up Galbadia Garden and you were all for it? What _happened_ to you, man?"   
"I grew up." Drew replied. "Maybe you should too. You made believe we were just putting the Garden out of action. Nothing was said to be that I'd have the entire Garden's blood on my hands."   
Draven laughed, but Drew cut him off. "It's over, Draven." he growled. "I talked. The Galbadian President knows the names and locations of all the men responsible. When this over, he's going to come down on them like a ton of bricks."   
"I don't even care." muttered Draven, dismissing Drew entirely. "You're not even going to live long enough to see if I even try."   
Drew stared at the guns. In that moment, he finally learned to let it all go, all his pain, his hurt and his guilt, left with just two things in his entire soul. That he would be forgiven for his sins, or at least judged fairly, and that he be allowed do one last good deed before he went to his final judgement.   
"Don't I get a last request?" he asked.   
Draven laughed. "As long as it's not that we don't shoot you, then sure." he chuckled. "What'll it be? Drink? Porno mag? Sing your favourite song? Cigarette?"   
Drew grinned. "You don't happen to have a cigarette handy, do you?"   
Draven didn't reply. He just looked at Drew and laughed again, and began to pull one out of his jacket. Drew took it and placed it between his lips. The soldiers started laughing too, but nervously, not sure what the joke was.   
"You know, these things will kill you." said Drew. "Sorry to still trouble you, but do you have a light?"   
Draven was laughing outright now, and tossed a cigarette lighter at Drew.   
"Must be my lucky day, huh?" Drew laughed. Draven laughed. The soldiers laughed. Only Drew was the one in on the joke. He flipped the lid off the lighter and held it in front of the cigarette, then paused. "You know, I've been thinking." he said. "Hope you all don't mind, but I've just been thinking over the course of this little adventure. Mostly about destiny."   
Nobody was laughing now. Now Draven and the soldiers were curious about what he was talking about. "You know, they say that it's _destiny_ that this Omega war happened." he continued. "And they say it's _destiny_ that I'm doomed to die here. It was my_ destiny _to be the bad guy, but look at me. I made it to this mission as one of the good guys. And they say it's _destiny_ that Squall and Rinoa are going to be defeated by Galen, but Squall keeps fighting so hard and winning. And they say that it's _destiny_ that this will all result in the end of the world. But you know, I've been thinking, and I've come to my own conclusion. Life is what you make it. There's no fate, and no destiny, just what you want to happen and how you make it. And so, my philosophy is this…"   
Draven and the soldiers saw it. The gas line, ripped completely open. The library was absolutely saturated with gas.   
_And Drew was holding a lighter and smiling from ear to ear. _  
Draven opened his mouth to scream, bit never made it.   
"…_Fuck_ destiny." said Drew Gains, and lit a cigarette.  
  


*~*~*   
  


The explosion almost literally tore the island in two. The entire natural gas network ignited and exploded. Pipes erupted and blew, and exploded. The castle was a burning inferno in a matter of seconds. The fire trail Squall had left throughout the castle, as well as the many that were a result of battle were just absorbed into the spreading firestorm that began it's ravaging of the castle.   
When the flame hit the gas reservoir deep in the island's caves, the whole thing blew. The bottom of the island exploded like a bomb, blowing rock and dust out over the sea. Another chain was lost in the blast. When the wind blew the dust clear, Ultimecia Castle still stood, though burning, but almost the entire bottom half of the island was missing, like a giant hand had come down and scooped it out. Caves and rooms were open to the elements. By some minor miracle, the raft which the SeeDs had come in on was still tethered to the island.   
Everyone had felt the blast. Seifer and Quistis had been knocked off their feet. When they got up, they saw what had happened, and somehow known it was Drew that done it.   
"We have to evacuate." said Seifer. "Get everyone off the island that we can, or we're all screwed."   
"Agreed." said Quistis. "Let's find the others."   
  
Irvine had seen Galen carrying Squall somewhere. He gave chase, but then the blast had hit, and he lost them. Cursing, he decided to find Rinoa and Selphie and see if they could help.   
  
"How's that splint?" Rinoa asked.   
"Not bed." said Zell, looking at the sling.   
"It's only my second." said Rinoa. "Guess I'm a natural."   
That was when they had felt the blast. The entire island shook and everyone in the room where Rinoa and Selphie had been treating Rinoa screamed.   
"My gods…" Xarsk gasped. "The gas reservoir, someone blew it."   
"This whole island is going to go." cried Selphie.   
"Let's get these people out of here!" shouted Rinoa, already picking up a crying child and carrying her towards the door. Nobody wasted any time in getting the mass exodus underway. The people were led through the hallways and corridors, the ones that were least damaged. They were heading for the chain that would take them down to Esthar's coastline, one of the only two that remained. The one leading to Timber was under a lot of stress and could give at any minute. They met Seifer and Quistis coming the other way.   
"Where's Drew?" Zell asked, noticing him absent.   
"He's dead." said Seifer. Quistis just looked away. Everyone was surprised to find his loss hurt more than they thought it would.   
"We need to get these people out of here." said Rinoa, over the crying of the child she held.   
Seifer nodded. "To the Esthar chain, it's the safest bet."   
"Hey!" came a voice. Everyone turned and saw an out of breath Irvine run towards them. "Radio contact with the command centre is off the menu." he reported. "I managed to nail Reeves, though, he's not going to be bothering anyone."   
"Sio either." said Zell.   
"And hopefully, Draven." said Quistis.   
"Even if he is immortal, it'll take a lot of time and effort for his body to pull itself back together if he was at the centre of that blast." said Rinoa.   
"Rinoa." Irvine began. "Squall's in trouble."   
Everyone froze. "What?" Rinoa asked.   
"I saw Galen carrying Squall over his shoulder. He looked pretty bad. But I lost them."   
"I can find him." said Rinoa, handing over the child she carried to Quistis. "Everyone, go on without me. Squall and I will catch you up." Before anyone could argue, she was already gone, sprinting back down the hallway.   
"Let's move these people out!" Seifer called. Everyone took the order, escorting the people through the castle, except for Irvine, who started after Rinoa. "Go on without me." he said. "I'm backing her up."   
"Not alone you won't." said Selphie, grabbing his hand.   
The others watched them. "We'll see you two outside." said Quistis, hoping it was true.   
"Count on it." said Irvine. "We're all coming out of this alive." Selphie and Irvine went, running after Rinoa, as the others made for the chain that would take them down to Esthar.  
  


*~*~*   
  


"Wake up." Galen ordered, and Squall's eyelids slowly curled open. First, they took in his surroundings, then rested on Galen sitting on the ground before him. His legs and arms were crossed, almost in a meditation pose. Squall tried to sit up and found his arms and legs were bound. So, this was it… Damn.   
"You'll never get a cleaner shot, Galen." growled Squall. Galen just flashed him a wicked smile. He stood up and walked behind Squall, starting to untie his bonds. "Getting you while you're defenceless would have worked earlier." he heard Galen hiss into his ear. "But now things have changed. This time, I'm going to watch you suffer. I want us to fight."   
"Take a look around you, Galen." Squall suggested. "Your castle is burning."   
No sooner had Squall said this than another tower succumbed to the roaring fire and began it's slow collapse, raining down rocks and rubble. Those who could were already trying to escape the island, heading down the chains while they were still connected. Like the roar of some dying monster, the metal of the chains groaned, not long away from giving in to the massive stress upon them.   
Squall and Galen were in the highest part of the castle, up in the clock tower. Galen had carried Squall and his gunblade all the way up here, and on the last step, one stamp of his foot had collapsed the entire stairway, leaving the two with nowhere to run from each other. Still, the fire roared greedily at the base of the tower, hungry for both the tower itself and at least one of them.   
"Surely you, of all people know what's left after you lose everything." said Galen, stepping back and allowing Squall to stand. "There's still vengeance. Even though we'll all eventually die, I'll die happy knowing I was the one who sent you all first."   
Squall massaged his wrists, feeling flooding back into his fingers as he turned and faced Galen. "Unless I stop you." he said. Galen smiled that evil smile again.   
"Yes." he agreed. "We've finally come to a counterpoint, you and I. A junction, if you will. Both of us have opposite goals, and neither of us can press forward without the elimination of the other. A pure and simple reason to fight. You've always believed in that, haven't you, Squall? That there's no real evil, it's just our different viewpoints that separate us, which leads to conflict, just like here. A pure and noble honest reason to fight - You can't move on in life with me still living, and I am exactly the same. A conflict, with only one logical and possible outcome."   
"…You talk too much." said Squall.   
"You don't talk at all." Galen countered. "You see? We're like two opposite magnetic poles. Both so alike, but so different that when placed together, anything but conflict is a falsehood. This is how our lives have been geared since the beginning, that eventually we would come to a point where one cannot allow the other to live. Do you agree?"   
Squall looked out of the corner of his eye. His gunblade was over on the other side of the tower - too far a run before Galen could get to him. "You don't have to be killed." said Squall. "Just neutralised."   
Galen cracked his knuckles. "When you know what I'm going to do, you're going to try to tear my eyes out with your bare hands." he chuckled. "Our father is here, isn't he?" Galen probed. "And he's not alone, either. Everyone you've ever considered friend or family, Squall. They all foolishly followed you here, thinking they could support you. You've led them all into painful, agonising and long, slow deaths. And nothing else."   
"You'll never get near them."   
"All I have to do is start with killing you, Squall." explained Galen. "You're the only one with the potential to stop me. After that, it'll be a walk in the park. You can blow this island to dust, and I'll survive. I _will_ survive it, Squall. And then I'll go into the shadows, and start eliminating everyone you've ever held dear, one by one. And it will be your fault, for making them follow you here into my world."   
"I said you'll never get near them." Squall repeated, tensing his body. "I'll stop you."   
"I'm more fight then you can handle, Squall." Galen countered. "But I want to see you struggle in vain. I want to see you defeated. I want to see you die by my hands alone."   
They slowly began to circle each other like fighters in a cage. "This is the tallest point in the castle." Galen explained. "If the fall doesn't kill you, the fire below will eradicate what's left of you. Your gunblade is over on the other side of the tower. Think you can get to it in time? There's no railings or walls up here, as you can see. Just a few steps and then oblivion."   
Squall said nothing, just made fists and raised them.   
Galen launched himself at him, fingers aimed at Squall's throat. "Now, DIE!!!" he screamed.   
Squall dodged the attack, bringing in arm up and whipping it around, smacking into Galen's elbow and deflecting the attack. Squall was the better fighter of the two, with a lot more experience in hand to hand combat, but Galen had twenty two years of blind burning hatred on his side, powering into all his blows with a screaming unstoppable juggernaut of insanity.   
One of Galen's blows finally connected, a punch in Squall's abdomen, in the soft unprotected organs under the ribcage. Squall keeled over, staggering backwards, a groan turning into a scream. Through his hair fallen over his eyes, Squall targeted Galen and launched himself at him in a football tackle, catching him in the midsection. The two fighters rolled across the concrete, landing punches and kicks upon each other whenever possible. Their fighting was more like wild dogs than humans. When people fight, they try to circle each other and use advantages, but dogs just throw themselves at each other, fighting clawing and snapping at any possible attack with any part of their body.   
It was Galen who came out on top. Their blind fighting had rolled them all the way to the side of the tower. Galen was sitting on Squall's chest, pinning his arms with his knees and both hands on Squall's face, both thumbs just resting on his eyes. Galen pushed Squall's head back slightly, and he felt no concrete there. Just the edge of the tower on his neck. Galen stared at him, with mad delight. He then started to squeeze Squall's face, trying to tear Squall's shut eyes out with his thumbs.   
"You know what my big regret is gonna be?" snarled Galen in a cruel laugh. "You won't be alive to see what I'm going to do. But I hope you'll be watching from hell. And just think Squall, when it's my time to go, we'll be able to enjoy this fight for eternity."   
Squall felt blindly for a weapon with both hands. Something he could use. Anything.   
"I'll start with your little friends first, and then I'll work my way _up_ the food chain." Galen continued. "Who to start with first? The agony of choice. How about the Instructor? I'll skin her alive, make sure she lives for the entire fortnight I'm gonna take to do it. That little Sorceress SeeD? I think I'll cut her spine out and wear it as a scarf. And I'll keep on going until I get to your family, Squall. Then I'll really start to enjoy myself! Ellone's not going to be so pretty when I tear her head right off her neck. I'll make Laguna eat his own heart before he dies. And when I get to Rinoa, you're going to wish she was never-"   
Squall roared, his right hand finally finding a rock, which he flung, smacking into the side of Galen's head. It dazed Galen long enough for Squall to roll out from under him and kick him away with a powerful boot to the ribs. Squall got back on his feet and pulled off his jacket, dumping it on the ground and pulling his dirty hair out his face. Squall was bleeding slightly from both eyes, but drawing Curaga from Galen healed his impaired sight.   
Galen was getting back up now, also ready for the second round.   
They both screamed and launched themselves at each other. Galen's attack was aimed low, but Squall went high, jumping into the air and raining down a charged fist on Galen's face. The second he was back on the ground, he drew the same fist back, elbowing Galen in the ribs, added by a punch with his other fist. Galen tried to bring a hand up to stop him, but Squall caught it and held it out. Using Galen's own arm like a vaulting pole, Squall jumped, spinning over in the air and bringing both feet crashing around into the side of Galen's skull.   
Spinning and dazed, Galen struggled to regain clarity, regain focus. And there it was, Squall, standing there, ready for some more. _You hate him,_ said Mother, somewhere beyond mortal hearing. _I hate him_, Galen agreed. _I hate him. I hate him. IhatehimIhatehimIhatehimIhatehim! I hate! I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM! I HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HAAAAAATE! _  
They screamed at each other and charged one another again. They connected, raining down punches and blows upon each other, neither one allowing the other to get their second wind.   
Galen got Squall with another punch to the ribs again, screaming as Squall keeled over, but not falling. Squall spun, throwing out a foot and kicking Galen behind his knees, causing the Sorcerer to fall backwards onto the ground, cracking his head against the concrete. Squall rolled over and squatted on Galen's chest. He pulled Galen up by the collar and started to punch, pounding into Galen's head and face like a man possessed. Galen finally decided he'd had enough and flung Squall off him. Squall flew back and hit the ground, barely missing by a couple of inches.   
They both got up, gasping for breath. They were exhausted, having pored out most of their energy, but the fight wasn't over yet. This was just the eye of the hurricane. Galen and Squall looked at each other. It was now becoming a race to see who could get their energy back first. Squall saw his gunblade, still too far away to use. Galen was breathing through clenched teeth. His eyes, burning with fury and hate, never left Squall.   
They ran towards each other one last time, kicking and pounding into one another with every possible move and combination they could think of. Galen was thinking only of his hate, letting it guide him. But Squall was thinking of Rinoa, and of all his family and friends, and the forces in the world that were constantly trying to tear these things away from him. He let Galen become a symbol, the physical incarnation of hate, fear, cowardice, disloyalty, betrayal, lies and evil. It guided Squall, giving him that little bit extra. The punches that he slammed into Galen were from the righteous, the wronged, the persecuted, good's last angry defiant stand against evil.   
Galen staggered back, dazed, but still trying to lock on to Squall. "You think you can kill me, Squall?" he panted. "You think you can kill your brother?"   
"You could." Squall replied.   
Galen laughed suddenly. The last, lingering shattered laugh of the insane. Somewhere, buried in Galen's mind was the small innocent and lonely child, but now madness and Ultimecia's evil had buried it, over-ridden it and locked it away forever.   
Galen's hand shot out. Squall's gunblade unrooted itself and shot through the air, landing in Galen's hand. Galen raised it and charged Squall, holding the blade upside down with the point directed at Squall's heart.Squall tensed and pushed his body clear of Galen's charge. His hand shot out and he grabbed Galen by his long hair. Galen jerked to a stop, dropping the gunblade and spinning around to face Squall. He saw Squall twisted his body, jumping up into the air and bringing his foot _CRASHING!_ into Galen's jaw, an inner explosion of blood, teeth and sweat.   
Squall fell to the ground in a crouching position, completely exhausted. He saw Galen in slow motion, flying back through the air, missing the edge of the clock tower and fall out over the immense drop, over the darkness and the fire below. Squall got up and hurried to the side of the clock tower to see.   
Galen fell into the blackness, staring at Squall, seeing his brother recede into the distance. He screamed Squall's name one last time and vanished into the abyss.  
Squall heard the loud crunch and _SNAP!_ of Galen's lethal landing.  
Squall walked away from the edge, over towards his gunblade, picking up his jacket along the way. He looked at it, like an old friend returned. The tower groaned beneath him. It's foundations were starting to give in to gravity. Squall looked around for a way out. The tower was going to collapse in a matter of seconds.   
_No way out but down… _  
Before panic could set in, he heard a voice call his name. "Squall!" Rinoa called from the tower closest to the one we was standing on. It was still too far away to jump.   
"Squall, jump!" she called. Squall hesitated. The clock tower was starting to collapse, leaning over the abyss Galen had fallen into. "Trust me!" Rinoa called.   
With the stones under his feet already starting to crumble away, Squall ran and jumped, sailing clear out into space as the tower finally gave way behind him and fell. Even with his arms outstretched, the tower Rinoa was on was still hopelessly far away. He felt gravity began to claim him, and then Rinoa grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He stared up at her, brilliant luminescent golden wings spread out from her back. She pulled him up and back onto the safe tower. They fell into each other arms and stayed there, cradling each other, not saying a word.   
The clock tower fell and crumbled down into the chasm behind them.   
"Irvine said Galen…" Rinoa began, her forehead pressed against his with both their eyes shut.   
"He's gone." Squall assured.   
  
At the bottom of the abyss, Galen emptied his lungs in a roaring and terrified death scream as the entire weight of the tower collapsed onto his broken body, pulverising him and burying him under tons of rock.  
  
Squall and Rinoa heard the scream rise up towards them, then fade, drowned out by the collapsing tower. Squall and Rinoa stood up, hand in hand and looked down into the gulf. "It's over…" Rinoa gasped. "It's finally over."   
Squall nodded slowly. "You're sure?"   
"Galen's gone, Sio's gone, Reeves is gone… and so's Drew, Squall…"   
Squall closed his eyes, genuinely sorry about Drew. "He proved the value of giving someone a second chance…"   
"What happens now?" Rinoa asked.   
"I don't know." said Squall. "I guess we could all go home. I'm sure we can try and take Xarsk and the others with us…"   
Rinoa looked sad, despite the victory. "Home…" she said. "You and me… we don't have a home…"   
Squall hugged her. "We'll worry about that when we can. Let's just get off this island." Rinoa nodded. Hand in hand, they walked back into the tower, heading down and looking for the closest exit.  
  


*~*~*   
  


Galen could feel the life dripping out of him. His body was crushed and mangled under tons of stone, barely recognisable as a human form. And he was finally dying, just approaching the doorway to eternity.   
He felt some force here. _Who are you? _  
I'm Raine…   
_Raine? Not… Raine Leonhart? …You're my… Oh God, mother, forgive me…_   
I love you, son. Come…   
_Yes… _  
And then there came another force. It pushed Raine Leonhart away, and turned the white light that he had left his dying body for a chilling black.   
You are not going anywhere, my son. That witch is not going to take you from me. Not while I still have a use for you.   
_No, mother, no, please, let me have the white light, it's so peaceful. _  
Never. You are my son. That light is an abomination. Your useless life is finally useful to me, you pathetik love-starved fool!   
_No, mother, please, let me die…_   
No. We shall live again, and forever. I shall Junction myself unto you, Galen! Kome! Let me destroy Squall Leonhart and the kursed SeeDs once and for all. _Let the reign of Ultimecia begin anew_!   
  


*~*~*   
  


The fighter jets screamed in over the horizon like angry hornets, rocketing towards Ultimecia Castle.   
"I've got a visual." said the lead pilot.   
"Roger, you're on the air, Digger One, the President and Mister Loire are all ears, tell us what you see." said the radio technician.   
"I see smoke." Everyone in the command centre heard him say. "A lot of smoke. The bottom half of the island seems to be missing… and the castle is on fire. It's an inferno, command!"   
"Ask him if he sees any flares." Laguna requested.   
"Negative, sir, no flares." reported the pilot. The bottom half of the island is missing… there's only two chains left, one for Timber, one for Esthar. I can see people running down the Esthar chain. Unable to determine if they're ours or Galen's, over."   
Ellone squeezed Laguna's hand.   
"This is President Caraway." said Caraway, leaning over a desk and speaking roughly into a microphone. "Can you assess the situation?"   
"Hard to say, sir." said the pilot. "Looks like all hell broke loose. Some buildings have collapsed, and there's fire everywhere. It's like a war zone, everywhere."   
"Can you see the SeeDs?" Edea asked. It was a while before the reply came. The jets were circling the island like vultures.   
"…Negative." called the pilot. Everyone in the command centre could feel the bad vibes in the air.   
"Wait, I see something." said the pilot. "I can see a figure… someone standing on the battlements… Red Alert, command! It's Galen! Sorcerer Galen! He's still standing!"   
"Engage, engage!" the technicians and military officers began to shout.   
"That's your new target, pilot!" Caraway barked into the microphone.  
  


*~*~*   
  


"Insekts…" growled the thing that had once been Galen. It had been someone else before, too. And now she was in control.   
Junctioned Galen's arms stretched out, and began to fire bolts of purple and black energy at the fighter jets, which desperately tried to lock on. One finally did get a lock, and fired. Junctioned Galen shot back instantly, and the plane exploded in a fireball. The missile it had fired missed and plowed into the island, resulting in yet another white-hot explosion.   
Down on the Esthar chain, the SeeDs were getting the last of the people safe onto the Esthar coast. Seifer was last down, trying to make sure everyone was accounted for.   
"Is that all?" Quistis called.   
"I didn't see anyone behind me, yeah." Seifer replied. Then everyone turned as they saw the fighter jets come roaring in and firing on the castle. Someone was firing blasts of dark energy at them.   
"Galen?" Zell asked.   
"It's gotta be." gasped Quistis.   
"That means that Squall and Rinoa…" Xarsk began.   
"Don't even think it!" Seifer snapped. Suddenly, someone screamed and pointed back up the chain. There was a crying child there, too scared to move down the chain.   
"My son!" a woman was screaming. The kid must have gotten separated from the group and Seifer had missed him. He'd been drawn out by the sound of the jets and was now too scared to go down the chain.   
Seifer wasted no time, pulling off his trenchcoat and sprinting up the chain towards the boy. He grabbed him and pulled him onto his back, giving the kid a piggy-back ride. "Hold on!" he yelled above the noise of the fighter jets. Two more were destroyed by Galen. One got it's wing clipped and spiralled out of the air, heading directly for the chain. Seifer sprinted down it, right as the jet crashed into it and severed the link. The chain began to fall, but Seifer ran on, rushing down towards the Esthar beach and jumping clear, rolling free as the chain fell to earth behind him.   
The woman took her child and stared at him, but the SeeDs just stared back up at the island. There was now only one chain left, and it wouldn't be long before that gave. When it did, the island was going to smack into the Esthar coast, right where they were standing.   
"We can't get back up there…" said Xarsk.   
"No time to worry about that." said Quistis. "We have to get out of here before the whole island comes down on us…"   
"But Squall and Rinoa…" Zell began.   
"We can't do anything for them." said Seifer. "Irvine and Selphie are with them. We've done all we can, let's get these people to a safe distance. The rest is up to them…"  
  


*~*~*   
  


The last plane decided to break off it's engagement. The pilot had decided that fighting Galen was useless. Galen was still going to destroy him, so at the last second, he banked right, targeted the last chain and fired. One of Galen's beams caught the plane and it exploded, but the missile continued on and hit the chain, which finally broke free.   
The island seemed to just wobble in mid-air for a moment, and then slowly but surely, began to drift, finally moving again, submitting to gravity's will. It sailed slowly, smearing the sky with dust and smoke from it's fires and finally began to curve down towards the ground. It finally came to ground, hitting the edge of Esthar in a huge cloud of rock and dust, which caused a miniature earthquake.   
The people who saw it cheered, a final victory of Ultimecia and her legacy. Everyone who saw it cheered, the Neo-SeeDs and others at Camp Gaia. Everyone cheered, except for those who knew that Squall, Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine were still in there. All they could do was stare.   
When the dust and quakes settled, Esthar's coast had be modified slightly. What had once been Ultimecia Island jutted out into the sea. The castle could still be seen, but now it was nothing more than a collapsed ruin.   
"Don't just stand there!" Seifer called. "Let's go!" They took off, sprinting for the castle ruins. Seifer, Quistis, Zell and Xarsk.  
  


*~*~*   
  


Squall coughed and brushed some of the dust off him. He helped Rinoa back to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked.   
Rinoa nodded and smiled at him. "What just happened?" she asked, looking at the ruins around them. They were in what was left of the side entrance. There were some stone steps behind them, still intact, but the rest of the place was a ruin. They had been planning to take the chain down to Timber, and were now relieved that they hadn't.   
"Rinoa!" shouted Irvine. They turned and saw Irvine and Selphie enter.   
"What are you guys doing here?" Rinoa asked.   
"We came to back you up." said Selphie. "Guess you didn't need the help."   
"The island…" Squall began.   
"I took a look outside just now." said Irvine. "It's splashdown, folks. This castle's floating days are over."   
"What about Galen?" Selphie asked.   
"I wouldn't worry about him." said Squall.   
The ruined wall behind them exploded in a shower of stone and dust. Junctioned Galen staggered through, grinning wickedly. "_No_." it said. "_Worry about me_."  
Squall had been sent flying, and was slumped against the far wall, dazed. Irvine and Selphie, too, lay not far from him. The only one who wasn't there was Rinoa. She was stunned too, and directly at Junctioned Galen's feet.   
It picked her up and started to throttle her.   
"_Rinoa Heartilly._" it said. "_My Nemesis. Now your paining of me komes to a klose. Die_!"   
Squall tried to move but found he couldn't, being restrained by some powerful force. He screamed, unable to help Rinoa. Irvine and Selphie also found themselves unable to move or cast magic. Junctioned Galen continued to strangle Rinoa as she struggled.   
It _looked_ like Galen, but there was something very wrong about it. It was Galen's body, surrounded by the translucent form of Ultimecia, using Galen's body like a puppet. It moved with jerky movements, being forced by Ultimecia's unsolid form. When it spoke, it was with two voices, Galen's and Ultimecia's. Ultimecia's was slightly louder. The worst part was Galen's head. It was slumped back, immobile and dead. His face was a picture of sadness, and his eyes were pleading for an end to his misery, an end that Ultimecia would never give him.   
Junctioned Galen let Rinoa fall to the floor, defeated and dying. It laid it's hands on her, and stole her power, Rinoa and Hyne's, taking it into itself. It stood up and Ultimecia's voice cackled, triumphant. It walked up the stone steps and roared it's triumphant laughter, ignoring the others already.   
Squall, Selphie and Irvine broke free, rushing to Rinoa's aid. She wasn't dead, but with out the Sorceress' power, she and Hyne were dying.   
Squall cradled her. "Don't… don't go…" he begged.   
"They're dying." said Selphie, through tears. "Her and Hyne, they need the power of a Sorceress."   
Atop the stairs, Ultimecia Galen laughed in victory, now the most powerful entity in existence. "_The power of a Goddess_!" it roared. "_I will shatter this falsehood of a world, and kreate a new universe in it's place! A world without the kruel jokes of hope and love! A kold, dead world, worthy of true reality! A world without the skum of dreams and hopes_!"   
"Shut up!" Irvine shouted up at it, but it didn't hear him. He grabbed the assault rifle and fired, emptying round after round into the divine demon up on the stairs. It didn't even regard Irvine as worthy of attention.   
"It's all over…" he gasped.   
"No." said Selphie. "It's all up to me."   
"You're not strong enough to fight that thing." cried Irvine.   
"No, I'm not." agreed Selphie. "But Rinoa and Hyne are, they just need the power…"   
"Selphie, _NO_!" Irvine screamed. "Without the power, you'll die too!"   
"Better than us all going!" she said, before Squall or Irvine could stop her. She dumped her power into Rinoa and collapsed. Irvine picked her up, as Squall helped Rinoa back to her feet. She and Hyne just had barely the fraction of a power they had previously had, but it would be enough to jump-start them.   
Squall looked at Rinoa, who looked back at him.   
"Irvine, get Selphie out of here." said Rinoa. Irvine looked back at them, tears rimming his eyes. "Go!" Rinoa repeated. "I don't… I don't know if we can win this…"  
"You have to…" said Irvine. "You can't let her die in vain…"   
"All of us…" said Squall, drawing his gunblade for the last time. Irvine nodded and carried Selphie out of the room, leaving Rinoa and Squall to face the devil alone. He set her down and cradled her in his arms.   
"I knew it was going to come down to a choice someday…" said Selphie, already weak. "SeeD or Sorceress. Duties as one, and what I can do as the other… I chose both."   
Irvine was crying now. "Why did you have to be so brave?" he asked. "Why do you have to be so damn brave?"   
She reached up and took his hat. "I love you, Irvine…"  
  


*~*~*   
  


Rinoa blasted her most powerful spells at Ultimecia Galen, also trying to encourage Hyne to help too, but the sleeping goddess still kept her power dormant now, even when faced with immediate destruction. But her assault did little more than grab Ultimecia Galen's attention. Rinoa dropped to the ground, exhausted.   
"What's wrong?" Squall asked.   
"It's Hyne…" Rinoa cried. "Even now, she won't help. She just keeps saying there's no love. Only an illusion that keeps dying in vain."   
"Then you can't defeat her." said Squall, checking his gunblade was loaded. There was something in his voice, shaking. "Run now, it'll give you time to get away."  
"Squall, what are you doing?" she asked.   
"I'm not going to let her hurt you, or our baby." said Squall. "You have to run. She's using my brother's body, maybe that means I can still do some damage, I don't know, but you've gotta run now!"   
"I can't leave you, not ever." Rinoa pleaded.   
"You won't." he said, trembling. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. I'll never stop fighting for you. I'll always protect you, no matter what…"   
  


_There's no time for us   
There's no place for us   
What is this thing that builds our dreams   
Yet slips away from us? _  


  
"Squall…" she cried, hugging him, tugging at him, pleading him not to go. "I don't want to lose you."   
"I'll always love you, Rinoa…" he said, slipping out of her grasp and starting up the steps. She watched him go, up the steps and towards the monster. Her hand was still outstretched, she was unable to turn away and run like he wanted her to.   
"Squall…"   
  


_Who wants to live forever?   
Who wants to live forever?   
There's no chance for us   
It's all decided for us   
This world has only one sweet moment,   
Set aside for us _  


  
Squall ran up the steps, drawing the gunblade and rushing up towards the demon.   


_Who wants to live forever? _  


With tears in his eyes, thinking of all his family, his friends and his child, and most importantly of all, Rinoa, he swung the blade at the demon's heart.   


_Who dares to love forever…? _  


The blade hit Ultimecia Galen and shattered into a million metal splinters, not even damaging the fiend. It grabbed Squall and with one swing of it's powerful arm, broke him.   


_…When love must die. _  


Squall fell, blood running out of many open wounds. Ultimecia Galen pushed him away, back down the stairs. Even though he was bleeding and dying, he refused to fall down.   
"No." he shouted "Not while I'm still alive… I still fight for her!" He challenged Ultimecia a second time. Galen's dead face looked hopeful that Squall would be strong enough to destroy Ultimecia, but Squall was little more than David against an invincible Goliath.   
Squall attacked again, but Ultimecia caught him, and this time, broke his back, then flung the dying Knight back down towards Rinoa.   
Ultimecia had decided she'd had enough, and to rid herself of this pathetic loathsome couple once and for all.   
  
Rinoa held on to her dying love, crying for him. She held him with her forehead against his cheek. His blood was all over him, and on her too. He would never stop, never ever, even against impossible odds, he would stand against God Himself for her. At any cost, even his own life and future, he would never stop fighting for her.  
She held on to him, crying with him as Ultimecia took more steps towards them.   
Squall was crying too. All his dreams, all hope and all future had been extinguished. "I ever only wanted to love you." he said, summing up his entire life and soul.  
"Don't look, Squall." she said, closing his eyes and hers too, blocking out Ultimecia. "It'll all be over in a second. We'll be together forever then."   
"I love you…" he said, and braced himself. A single last tear rolled down his cheek and onto hers, trailing down and touching her lips.   
  


_But touch my tears, with your lips   
Touch my world with your fingertips _  


  
Hyne awoke inside Rinoa, instantly understanding. Squall and Rinoa had proved what she could never allow herself to believe existed. True and pure, honest and absolute love, it was real, and it did exist. Lives come and go, and the soul remains eternal. And for something to exist for eternity, it needs a reason. Love. Souls bond for eternity. It keeps them going, throughout trillions of lives throughout the entire universe - love was the only constant. And it needed to be saved.   
  


_And we can have forever   
And we can love forever   
Forever is our today _  


  
Hyne stood where Rinoa had fallen, detaching herself from her vessel. The Ultimecia demon stopped and stared. Hyne appeared as a woman of sheer brilliant white golden light, with a pair of magnificent angel wings out behind her. She was her own entity again, and with a new mission - to protect love. At any cost. And she would not allow Ultimecia to destroy it.   
She summed up all her energy, and fired it at Ultimecia in one simple world.   


"NO!"

  
Light blasted from her eyes, mouth and hands, engulfing Ultimecia Galen in a brilliant and beautiful holy fire. In the blaze, mother and son screamed and became two separate entities again. Galen screamed and screamed as all the evil Ultimecia had ever infected his soul with was leeched off and burned away into nothingness.   
And the demon that was Ultimecia tried to regroup it's power one last time, before it was snuffed out and burned into oblivion.   
Through it all, there was Squall and Rinoa, their eyes still tight shut, holding each other.   
"A WORLD WHERE LOVE CAN EXIST…" said Hyne, and began to glow brighter then ever before. The light filled the entire room, washing over Squall and Rinoa and engulfing them in it. They hung on to each other. The light was so bright, even with they eyes sealed shut it was as bright as staring into the sun.   
  
The light spilled out into the hallway, where Irvine and Selphie lay. Irvine looked up. Selphie was wearing his hat. She was nearly gone now. The ground began to shake, and the light just blasted, filling the world. Selphie and Irvine hung on to each other, spinning around and around like leaves caught in a breeze.   
"Irvine!" Selphie screamed.   
"Hang on, Selphie!" he shouted. "No matter what happens, don't let go!"   
Their grip on each other slipped, but they were still able to hang on to each other by the ribbon which came undone from Irvine's arm. As they spun in the light, it connected to each other.   
  
Seifer and the others stopped in their run when they saw a magnificent white light pouring out of the castle. In an instant, it intensified and exploded, washing over them like a nuclear blast, only not harming anyone in the slightest. Still, they held each other. Seifer and Quistis held on as Xarsk and Zell tried to stand against the blast together.   
  
The light spread on, smashing open the windows of Camp Gaia and flooding all the tents and rooms. Everyone held on to something, or in the case of Ellone, Laguna and Edea, someone. The light covered all of Esthar in a matter of seconds, and spread out, wrapping itself around the entire world.   
The planet began to glow, gathering in brightness and intensity, until it dwarfed the very star it orbited, and eventually, it's own solar system.   
It was brighter than any supernova, and was witnessed across countless worlds as a star in the night sky which blinked brighter than any other for a minute, and then seemed to shrink back.   
The light slowly began to fade after a minute, getting smaller and smaller, receding back into itself. And then, just as soon as it had come, it seemed to go out…  
  


_…Who lives forever anyway?_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


**Next;** The end of the epic.  
"Who Wants To Live Forever?" by Queen, written by Brian May.


	26. Chapter XXIV A Final Fantasy

Chapter 24 – "A Final Fantasy"

Irvine blinked and stepped into the sun. He poised precariously on a rock for a few seconds, then stepped off it and looked around. Behind him, Selphie gazed around cautiously, until he turned back to her and helped her across the ditch. They stood there for a few seconds, close to each other, and looked at the golden sun rising in a perfect blue sky. There was the sound of seagulls coming from somewhere, and the ocean waves lapping at the new addition to the Esthar coastline – the ruined shell of an ancient castle.  
"What just happened?" Irvine wondered aloud. The sky looked beautiful. In fact, the whole landscape looked stunning. They had spent so long in the dead world they'd almost forgotten how beautiful the world they left behind was. And it did look like the world they had left behind… Then a horrible thought hit him.

"Are we dead?" he wondered. It certainly _looked_ like Heaven…

"I don't know…" replied Selphie. "I can still breathe and touch and all… and I can feel the sea air on my face. Man, haven't felt that since Balamb Town. Feels like a lifetime ago…"

They looked at the sea for a little while, Irvine's arm on her shoulders. After a few moments, they heard Rinoa's voice calling them. They turned back and saw her and Squall climbing out of the ruins. Rinoa waved to them. They waved back and Squall and Rinoa made their way over.

"What just happened?" Irvine asked again, puzzled. Rinoa was smiling like she would never stop.

"It's all gone!" Rinoa sighed happily. "Everything! Hyne, Garden, Sorceresses, everything!"

"She's right…" said Selphie softly, and smiled just like Rinoa. "I'm not a Sorceress anymore! The power, it's gone… and I don't need it to live. I'm mortal again."

"Me too!" Rinoa cried, practically dancing. She twirled on the spot and came to a halt, leaning on Squall's shoulders. "I can't hear any of your thoughts! I can't even feel Hyne anymore! I'm human again! Gods, it's been so long, I'd almost forgotten what it feels like! This is unbelievable!"

"How did this happen?" Squall asked, noticing the perfect day. The weather made the world look like paradise, and not the poisoned hell they had spent so long in. "Where did everything go?"

"…It was Hyne." said Rinoa. "She's gone. She went back… I don't know, wherever she comes from. She said she was sorry, and wanted to make it up to us. She created the world for us, and let it slip into chaos and cruelty, because she didn't believe in love. She wanted to make up for that… Wanted to change things. We parted in the blast, but we left some sort of understanding in each other. In the end, she discovered what love is… she changed the world to save it. She blended the two worlds together, present and future, into one. Magic, Sorceresses, all of it. It's all gone."

"I can't feel the GFs anymore." said Squall. 

"Me neither." said Selphie. "The part of my mind they used… it's clear."

"The Guardian Forces went away." said Rinoa. "I think… I think that there's other worlds that need them like we did."

"What do you guys remember?" Irvine asked.

"I remember everything…" Selphie replied, a slow smile on her face, and looked up at Irvine. "Everything I've forgotten."

"Me too." said Squall. "I can remember it all… almost as far back as Winhill."

That reminded Irvine. "Galen!" he panicked. "Where's Galen?! What happened to him? Did he die in the blast?!"

"I'm not sure." said Rinoa. "Don't know if he's dead or not, but he's no longer here. Hyne took him with her, wherever she went. She purged his soul of  Ultimecia's evil, and said she had to atone for him especially."

"Wonder where they went…" said Squall.

"I've got a fair idea." said Rinoa. "If I'm right, I think it's somewhere I've been. And if I'm right, then it's a place where Hyne can give him something he never could have had here."

Squall scratched his forehead. "He was a brother I never knew I had." he said.

Rinoa looked at him. "Are you sorry he's gone?" she asked.

Squall said nothing for a little while, then closed his eyes and said; "I never knew him, so I haven't lost him. He hated me so much, he wanted to kill me and everyone related to me. But it could have just as easily been me instead of him. Galen never had a choice, a life of evil or no life at all. for that, I blame Ultimecia."

"Yeah, you can't help but wonder how things would have been if they were different." Irvine pointed out. Then he stared at Squall. "Whoa!" 

"What's the matter?" Squall asked, opening his eyes. 

"Your scar, man." said Irvine. "It's gone."

Squall saw Rinoa and Selphie looking at him, confirming it. He looked around, and picked up a shard of broken glass. He stared at his reflection, and sure enough, there was his face, _sans_ the scar that Seifer had slashed into his face years before. 

"What does it mean?" Selphie asked.

Squall ran his fingers over the bridge of his nose. "Our story's over…" was all he said.

"Oh, I don't think so." Selphie giggled. "Just wait til we all get back home. You two are gonna be famous! I mean, like, more so! You just saved the world. There's gonna be like, a parade and everything!"

This didn't have the reaction Selphie had been hoping for. Instead of looking enthusiastic, Squall and Rinoa just looked at each other sadly and held hands. 

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked. "…You guys?"

"Selphie…" Irvine began, sitting down on a rock.

"We'll never get peace, will we?" Rinoa asked, looking into the wind. "It just keeps going round and round, the same cycle. Even in this perfect world, a legend still attracts attention."

They all fell silent. There was only the sound of seagulls and the wind. After a while, Irvine's radio began to beep. It seemed radio contact was finally back up.

"Hello?" came a female voice. "I don't know what the hell just happened. Is anyone still alive in there? Squall? Rinoa? Selphie? Irvine?"

"You going to answer that?" Squall asked. Irvine held the radio, staring at it, then made a decision.

"Kinneas here." Irvine replied into the radio, finally answering the hail.

"Irvine?" came the voice from the other end. Irvine was sure it sounded like Quistis.

"Yeah, it's me." he replied, unenthusiastically.

"Where's Squall and Rinoa?" the voice asked, with tones bordering on urgency. It was a small while before Irvine answered. He looked at the pair near where he sat. They were still holding hands, even now. Irvine then knew that it had to be said. It had to be told. After all that, they had to be allowed to rest in peace.

"They're dead." he said, not taking his eyes off their faces. "Squall and Rinoa are dead."

"What?!? How!?!"

"Just come and get me." Irvine said, and switched the radio off. He didn't take his eyes off their combined stares. 

"Why did you do that?" Rinoa asked, eventually.

"A legend works better when the heroes die." said Irvine, shrugging. "Personally, I hate 'em. But it seems to satisfy the teenage girl market. The Sorceress and her Knight die together, saving the world. I know it's soppy, but people'll believe it. A myth's got more appeal to people than reality, and if they believe it, you guys can get on with your lives. Sure, people will claim to have seen you guys alive someday, probably. Maybe one day, hundreds of years from now, they'll prove the legend wrong." He stopped and looked up at them and grinned. "Of course, I doubt any of us will be around for the movie."

"I don't know what to say." said Squall. "Thank you, Irvine."

"Hey, what did I just say about soppiness?" Irvine chuckled. "I was just doing two old friends one last favour."

"Thank you." said Rinoa, smiling. 

"So… what are you guys going to do now?" Selphie asked.

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other, thinking. "The boat we came in on should still be here. Over behind those rocks." said Squall, pointing at the other end of what had once been the island. "The wind will take us to Centra if we go now."

Rinoa nodded. "Well…" she said. "I'm guessing this is where we all part ways, huh?"

"Hey, don't you be thinking that." said Selphie, grinning. "We're the only ones who know where you're going, remember? You can trust us to keep a secret, but you damn well better not think we're never coming to visit."

Rinoa laughed and hugged her friend. "Of course."

"Because you know." said Selphie, hugging back. "We've gotta come see you guys after you have the baby."

Irvine blinked. "_Baby_? You mean she's...?" He stared at Squall. Squall uncharacteristically allowed himself a smile. Irvine smiled back. "Way to go, you guys."

"Thanks a lot, Irvine." said Squall. "For everything. …You're a good man, my friend."

Irvine laughed. "Ha, Stop. You're embarrassing me. Let's just call it quits on a handshake, huh?"

Squall nodded. He smiled and held out a gloveless hand. Irvine smiled and took it, shaking it strongly. "Aw, hell. That's not gonna do it." said Irvine, grabbing Squall and giving him a war-buddy hug, slapping his shoulders. "Take good care of her, man."

"Uh, okay…" said Squall, eventually breaking free, still surprised yet amused. He stood there for a moment, as if deciding something, and then took the Griever chain from around his neck. "Irvine." he said. "I want you to take this–"

"Oh, Squall, your chain, man, I could never take–"

"Give it to my father." Squall finished. "Give it to Laguna. And tell Ellone… Will you tell Ellone I love her? And tell them I'll come visit them when I can."

Irvine nodded, taking the Griever chain. "Consider it done, man." he said.

"And tell _my_ father that I'll still keep my promise, will you?" said Rinoa. "He'll know what I mean."

"We both will." said Selphie, taking Irvine's hand.

"Thank you." said Rinoa. 

"You guys better get going now." said Irvine. "Won't be long before the whole world gets here."

Squall and Rinoa nodded, took each other's hand, and started to walk off towards the rocks where the boat remained tethered to the island. When they hit the path leading down towards it, they turned and looked at Irvine and Selphie one last time, and waved goodbye. 

And then they were gone.

Selphie and Irvine put their arms around each other and started to walk back, going to meet the others.

Selphie, Irvine, Laguna, Edea & Ellone – "End Of The Innocence"

It had been an incredible furore, when the world had suddenly changed like that. A few days afterward, the remaining leaders of both worlds called a meeting to figure out what had happened, and what to do about it.

It was concluded that Hyne had indeed changed the world, melding the worlds of both the present and future together into one, eliminating evil as she did so. This was confirmed by the testimony of Selphie and Irvine, the only survivors who were present at ground zero. They stuck to their story of Squall and Rinoa being killed, although their fellow SeeDs refused to believe them. Probably because they smiled whenever they told the story.

Squall and Rinoa were officially declared dead. SeeD's last official act was to be their funeral, and then it was to be disbanded. The peace that President Caraway had forged with the other nations to stand against Galen remained solidified. They had united against a common threat, and with the threat defeated, they remained united.

Squall and Rinoa's funeral was held at Edea's house in Centra. Everyone turned out in full dress uniform. Several world leaders also turned up, thankful for their sacrifice. It was at the gathering after the funeral, however, that everyone eventually began to go their separate ways, and lots of changes were made.

"I'm exercising my prerogative." announced Caraway. "My term is almost up, and I don't want to run again. I think you've got the right idea, Loire. Retirement suits me fine."

"Go to Obel Lake." Laguna suggested. "I go there every year. The bass grow _this big_."

Caraway smiled. "Maybe I will. Maybe I'll even see you there."

"Maybe." said Laguna. "So, what's the prerogative you're planning on exercising?"

"I'm going to rename Deling City." said Caraway. "It's a wonderful city, after all. To continue being named after a former dictator, it's just not right."

Laguna nodded. "What are you going to call it, then?"

"It's a new world. It needs a new name. A symbol of hope, of rebirth, something beautiful." said Caraway sadly. "We're going to call it Rinoa City."

Laguna ran it over in his head and sipped his drink. "I could get used to it."

"It's all I can really do to honour her." said Caraway. "I wish I could see her again, to make up for all the wasted years…"

"You'll see her again." said Laguna, with a smile. "Trust me, you will."

"You sound awfully sure." sighed Caraway.

Laguna reached into his pocket and pulled out Squall's chain. "When they told me my son had died, my world crumbled to pieces. Elle, and me we were inconsolable. Then that Irvine kid shows up, he gives me this, and gives me a message from Squall. And then I started laughing. Ellone couldn't understand, and so I explained it."

"I don't understand…" said Caraway.

"They tell us Squall and Rinoa died instantly." explained Laguna. "Instantly must be a hell of lot slower than it was when I was a kid. Squall dies in a second and still has time to take off his chain, give to it Irvine with a message and then be vaporized?"

"You mean…"

"Did Rinoa tell you anything before she left on the mission?"

"Yes… She said she'd come visit me when it was over, but…"

Laguna patted him on the shoulder. "You'll see her again."

"And what are you going to do?" Caraway asked. "Back to Winhill, I suppose?"

Laguna slowly shook his head, looked into his chest and sighed. "I've spent too much of my life in Winhill. Even when I was in Esthar, I could never leave it behind. I think it's finally time to move on."

"What are you going to do?" 

"We're staying here." said Ellone, sidling up to Laguna and hugging him. "This war created a lot of orphans. I want to stay and help Edea take care of them and raise them."

"And I'm staying too." said Laguna. "I wasn't there for Squall, growing up. I couldn't be there for _either_ of my sons. Maybe I can make up for that, by being there for these kids."

* * *

"I dunno what to do, Fu." he said, staring at her tombstone. "I've never been so unsure in my life. I need a sign."

She found him by Fujin's tombstone, and smiled. "I knew I'd find you here." said Selphie. Seifer turned and looked at her, then back to Fujin's grave. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Just paying my respects." said Selphie. "And delivering my last official message."

"We're already disbanded, Selphie." Seifer sighed.

"Maybe, but I still got one more message to give." said Selphie. "It's from Reality, and it reads; Wake Up, Seifer."

Seifer glared at her. Selphie glared right back. He towered over her, but her eyes bored into his all the same "Did I ever tell you about the mouse?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I remembered something from my childhood, here at the orphanage." she began. "Mister Mouse. He was my best friend. I found him one day, and I kept him and fed him and looked after him. He was my best friend in the whole world and none of you knew about him, not even Irvine. And then one day, I lost him. I don't know what happened to him. Maybe a cat got him or something, I'll never know. I loved that mouse more than anything, but I kept it my own little secret. So there was nobody I could share that love with, or nobody to share the pain when I lost him. After that, I was never afraid to share my feelings with anyone again."

Seifer looked back down at the grave. Then at Selphie.

"Don't let Quistis be your mouse." Selphie urged him, then turned back and walked away.

* * *

"You better strike while the iron's hot." said Selphie when she went back into the house. "I gave him something to think about."

Quistis looked uneasy. "I feel like I'm five years late for the prom."

"We're not SeeDs anymore, Quisty." said Selphie. "You don't have to worry about protocols or fraternising or anything like that. You'll never get an opportunity like this again. Go for it."

"Okay." said Quistis, breathing deep. "I'll go tell him."

"Good luck." Selphie wished with a smile, and turned away to look for Irvine. Quistis left by the back door, heading for the cemetery, going over in her head what she was going to say to Seifer. But, when she got there, he was gone, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"No, I would definitely _not_ be interested in returning to office." Laguna dismissed. "But I'll tell you someone who'd make a great President. That Seifer kid."

"Seifer?" balked an Estharian official. "He used to be Esthar's public enemy number one!"

Serene, a former member of the Estharian Liberation Front, laughed. "He was brainwashed at the time. Trust me, you don't know the man. He's tough, resourceful, and next to Squall he's the best friend this world had during the crisis. He saved the council during the revolution, led SeeD when they were stranded in the future and together with Squall, fought Galen's army to defeat. He's a good leader, and the council practically worships him. At this point, all he'd have to do is say yes."

"Hey, here's the man now." chuckled Laguna, spotting Seifer. He was walking around the orphanage, as if searching for something. "Seifer?" Laguna called. "Seifer? Almasy!"

Seifer stopped his search and wandered over to where Laguna and the others were talking. Laguna promptly slapped a hand down on Seifer's shoulder and chuckled. "Let me tell you something, kid." he said. "I've been talking to these guys and you know what we've been talking about? You. You're really gonna go places, kid."

"That's great…" said Seifer, distracted. He continued to look around. "Hey, have you seen Quistis?"

"She was here a moment ago…" said Serene, also looking around. "I didn't see her leave."

"Like I was saying, you're gonna go places, kid." Laguna continued. "How does the very top suit ya?"

"I… what?" Seifer stopped, startled.

"Galbadia offered to help restore the Estharian government in return for military support." Caraway explained. "We've restored the ruling council, and the Presidential Palace is already being rebuilt. You should see it, the progress is amazing. The only thing that's missing is a President."

"That's great." sighed Seifer. "Got anyone in mind?"

"Well, yes." said Serene. "They want some young blood. No mistakes like Veneres. A good leader, somebody capable and strong enough to do it."

"With the council behind you, and the endorsement of a former President, that would be me, by the way." chuckled Laguna. "All you have to do is say yes."

Seifer was speechless. "…Me?"

Serene laughed. "Well don't leave us all hanging. Give us an answer already!"

Seifer was stunned, and soon began to smile. "It sounds like a dream come true." he said. "Where do I sign?"

Laguna laughed, spilling his drink and slapping Seifer on the back again. "I love this kid! Reminds me of a young me!"

* * *

Quistis couldn't find him anywhere, and scratched her head, puzzled. Selphie told her he was in the garden, but now he was gone. She hoped he hadn't left the gathering already. She was about to go ask Selphie when she spotted her out in the flower field, with Irvine, and decided not to bother the couple. 

She went back inside, and pushing open the door she saw Seifer. She was about to call out for him, then noticed that all the other eyes in the room were on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Laguna called out. "I'd like you all to meet the soon-to-be new President of Esthar! Seifer Almasy!"

There was a cheer and applause all around. Quistis slowly began to feel hollow inside. She forced a smile when Zell and Xarsk looked at her, but then slowly began to drift out of the room. Seifer had made his choice based on Selphie's words, and he'd chosen the dream.

Turning her back and walking outside, she didn't see him spot her, and call her name. She left the orphanage, quietly, discreetly and sadly.

* * *

"And I guess the big question is, what happens now?" Irvine sighed.

He was out in the flower field, lying down in the flowers with Selphie next to him. They were both laying back and watching the few wisps of white clouds in the perfect blue sky.

"Well, we gotta go see Squall and Rinoa." said Selphie, idly toying with a flower with her finger.

"I mean about us." said Irvine, turning his head and looking at her, smiling.

"Oh no, don't you dare propose in the heat of the moment." she laughed. "No movie love, got that?"

Irvine blinked, but continued to smile. "…movie love?" he asked.

"You know." Selphie clarified. "Like in the movies. Proposals in the heat of the moment. Relationships born out of survival situations. You serenading me under the balcony. Big grand gestures and dialogue people would _never_ use in real life."

"Ah." was all Irvine could manage. Selphie grinned, then rolled over and lay on top of him. "I'm kidding, you big doofus." she chuckled. "I want all that. But first, I just want a boyfriend. Just a normal, proper relationship. We can do all that stuff later."

"Sounds good to me." said Irvine with a smile.

"So, no more SeeD." she said, crossing her arms on his chest. "What are we going to do?"

"I can play." offered Irvine. "And you can sing." 

Selphie smiled. "I can do more than sing."

Irvine hugged her, then, and she laughed.

Galen – "The First Time" 

They walked down the narrow dirt path towards the village. 

Here was Hyne, again in the form of Julia Heartilly. But this was a figure that the boy beside her didn't recognise.

In this form, Galen was no more than about four or five years of age. There wasn't much he could remember before he came here, to this strange unearthly plane of existence. If he squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried hard, he could remember what felt like a bad dream. An evil witch using him to do her sins for her. But that was over, just a dream now. And now… where was now?

"Where are we?" he asked, looking up at the woman who held his hand.

Hyne looked down at him, and continued walking. "This is my realm. The place where dreams come from, a border between life and death. I've made some… adaptations." she said.

"I've never seen this place before…" said Galen.

"I made it to look like the place you were born in." Hyne explained. "A place you _should_ have lived in. It won't be the same as the life you should have had, but at least you'll know what happiness is, here. Knowing what happiness is… _everyone_ should. It is their god-given right."

"Happiness? …H-how?" Galen asked.

"You'll see. You _will _be judged for your sins, one day. But for now, this is your chance try to achieve balance between your sins and virtues." said Hyne, smiling. At this, she stopped and knelt down in front of him. She started to check his clothes and hair, making sure he was presentable. "I must go now." she said. "I'll leave you two alone. There's somebody who has been waiting a very long time for you, and I shouldn't keep her child from her a minute longer."

Galen turned and looked. Over there, on the Winhill Bluffs was a figure in white, with light brown hair. She looked like an angel, and even from here he could see her smile. "Who's that?" Galen asked.

Hyne looked over towards Raine. "That's your mother." she said. Galen stared at her wide-eyed, then at Raine again. 

"Go on." Hyne encouraged. "Go to her." Galen didn't need telling twice. He took off, running across the grassy field towards his mother. Hyne watched him go, then slowly faded into golden light. Galen ran on and on like he'd never stop, like only a child can. He ran to her and she scooped him up in her arms, laughing crying and hugging. Raine cried tears of joy as finally, for the first time in what had been an eternity, since his birth such a long time ago, she could finally hold her child in her arms. 

Draven – "Sympathy For The Devil" 

The man people called Grease Monkey took one last drag on his cigar before finally tossing it over his shoulder, out of the car and onto the desert road. He put his foot down on the accelerator and checked his rear-view mirror. 

No doubt about it, Fisherman's Horizon was long behind him now. The instant he'd seen that temporal rift, he'd known it was going to be trouble. He'd packed his bags, all of his stuff, finished restoring the car he'd been working on and burned rubber to Galbadia.

Then there had been a whole mess with his car being impounded by the Galbadian Authorities. After so many weeks, it had been a mess to get it back, but now here he was, cutting a line of speed through the desert in the world's last gasoline-powered car. 

He wasn't sure what his plan was. Maybe take a look at how the rebuilding of Deling City was going on. Hey, hadn't they renamed that city now? Oh well. Then maybe he'd head for Dollet, who knows?

As he was driving, he glanced to the right and saw what looked like a large black sack by the side of the road. When he got closer, he saw it actually the figure of a man, just lying there. Grease hit the breaks and skidded the car to a halt. He got out and went to investigate.

Draven blinked and spat a mouthful of sand out between his lips. He dizzily got to his feet, confused and disorientated. What had happened to him? Gains… he'd been stupid enough to give Gains the lighter and Gains had blown him to Kingdom Come.

Wiping sand from his eyes, Draven saw he was in the Galbadian desert. Compared to the inferno he'd just been in, the desert could have been a polar ice cap. 

This was wrong… a blast like that, it should have taken his body years to pull itself back together. But Draven could sense it had only been a matter of weeks. And what was Hyne laughing about? Between this and the inferno, in the abyss of discorporeation, he could remember only Hyne laughing at something. Muttering to himself, he clicked his fingers for a cigarette.

Which didn't appear.

Draven blinked, and tried again. No magical appearance of cigarette. And try as he could, he couldn't shift himself through time anymore. Was that how Hyne was punishing him? To let him keep eternal life, only without his magical powers? 

_Unless_…

"Hey, buddy, you alright?" asked Grease Monkey.

Draven turned his head and gawked at the man who stood there, and noticed the car behind him. "Uh…" he began. "I… dunno. Say, could I trouble you for a light? I'm all out."

Grease stared at him, and eventually produced a cigarette. Draven took it, thankful. "What are you…?" Grease began, but Draven shushed him. "Hang on." he said. "I'm trying something."

He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. Almost immediately, he fell to his knees, coughing and wheezing and gasping for air as God knows how many years of lung cancer took it's toll on his breath in one instant.

Grease Monkey tried to help the struggling former immortal back his feet. After a while, Draven was finally back on balance. "Man, you don't look so good." he said. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

Draven grinned. "I'm fine, _buddy_." he said. "I'm _better_ than fine! I'm DYING!"

Grease stared wide-eyed as this weird man he'd just met whooped and hollered and practically danced a jig, celebrating the fact that he barely had a few days to live. Immediately he stopped, then stared at Grease. "I've just realised something." said Draven. "Now that I'm finally able to die, I really wanna do some damn serious living."

"…What?" Grease asked. He was starting to regret being the Good Samaritan.

"You're going to Deling, ain't ya!?" Draven yelled, pointing a finger at Grease and grinning deliriously. "They got a casino in Deling. You know I've been around for centuries and I've _never_ been in a casino! Well what are you waiting for, fatboy? Let's go!"

"What, HEY WAIT!" Grease shouted as Draven vaulted into the driver's seat of his car. Draven cackled like the devil as he turned the key and the engine roared into life. "That's my car!" Grease shouted and jumped into the passenger seat. As the car rocketed down the road, Grease struggled, trying to get his foot onto the brake. Draven simply pressed his own foot down onto Grease's, which in turn went down hard onto the accelerator.

Draven was laughing with feverish ecstasy as the car swerved side to side at top speed. At one point, the car finally straightened up, speeding right towards an oncoming Galbadian military truck. Draven took that moment to lift his hands off the steering. "Look Ma, no hands!" he laughed. Grease screamed, grabbed the wheel and steered them clear at the last second.

Draven took the wheel again and finally pushed Grease away. He straightened out and began to drive normally, although a little on the fast side. "What the hell are you doing, you psycho?!?" Grease yelled. 

Draven continued to grin that same grin. It was the manic grin of the demon who knows he's holding a royal flush. "Relax, _buddy_." he said the word again. "I was just testing to see if I like ya."

Grease stared, flushed with disbelief. "…"

"Don't worry." said Draven. "I've concluded I do. Though you're a little on the screamish side. We gotta get some alcohol into you, you'll be fine. So here's my plan, hey, what's your name?"

"…Grease Monkey…" said the devil's passenger.

"Hi Greasy. Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name." Draven laughed. "So here's my plan, Cheesy. I'm not gonna live past this weekend, I'm more than happy to say. So what do you say, we speed into Deling, wrap this little red wagon around a tree, stagger into the casino, blow millions of Gil in as big amounts as possible, get so drunk I can't tell a nun from a hooker, smoke like a chimney, run up a room service bill so big they'll be talking about it for decades, trash the hotel room and go through more girls in one weekend than humanly possible."

Grease couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Let me get this right… You're dying… and you're going on a bender?!?"

"The bender to end all benders!" Draven cackled. "The mother of all benders! I'm going out with a bang so big Hell's gonna see me coming a mile away. Boy, I can't wait to see the look on Astrophale's face when he sees _this_ bastard staggering through the gates."

Grease continued to stare, saying nothing. 

"Hey, don't worry, Greek." Draven chuckled, shooting him a glance. "In all my centuries, I don't think I've ever had a best _buddy. _We're gonna have_ fun_."

"I'm… honoured…" Grease said, completely freaked out. He stared at the road zooming by, and really hoped that this nut job wouldn't survive the weekend like he claimed. …But hey, if there was booze, and girls and gambling, and this stranger _was_ paying…

Grease attempted a grin, though his eyes still showed bewilderment. "You're buying…?" he hazarded.

That did for Draven. He couldn't stop laughing. He found the radio, switched it on and played it loud, but it still didn't drown out his laughter.

You could hear his laughter throughout the desert as Draven sped towards Deling, and his long delayed yet eerily anticipated appointment with death.

Seifer & Quistis, Zell & Xarsk – "Secret Garden" 

It may have been only a few short months later, but to President Seifer Almasy, they felt like eons gone by. It was hard to believe he'd actually made it here. President of Esthar, when so many years ago he'd been it's worst enemy. It really was a testament to how much a man could change, how far a second chance could go.

And so here he was. The young leader of the most powerful nation in the world.

And yet all he seemed to do these days was mope around the Presidential Office, staring westwards towards where she was. Wherever she was. All he knew was west, because she certainly wasn't in Esthar. If she was, he would have found her. 

Okay, so using military intelligence to look for her was an abuse of power, but he didn't care. He sighed and pressed an ungloved hand against the window. His dream had come true and he couldn't care less. He was the most powerful man in the world, and the most helpless. He sighed.

"…What?" he asked. "Sorry, I missed it."

"I said, Caraway has outlined plans for the Galbadia Garden memorial." said Xarsk. "Seeing as you're a former SeeD, he wanted to get your opinion on which design would be preferred."

"Put it to a vote." said Seifer, not turning away from the window. "No, wait… send the designs to the families of those killed and ask them which they'd like. Pick the most popular."

"Sure." said Xarsk. "Also, Balamb wants to know our position on the trials of the men responsible. They'd like to know why the trails aren't taking place in a neutral country."

"Because." said Seifer, still not looking back. "It was a crime against Galbadia, Galbadia should be allowed bring them to justice. Besides, they've got the death penalty. Firing squad. Poetic justice. Get it?"

"Got it." said Xarsk, taking notes.

"Anything else?" 

"Uh, yeah." said Zell, stepping forward and placing a sealed folder on Seifer's desk. "Intelligence sent you this package. For your eyes only, they said. Whatever it is, I'm hoping it's not bad news."

"You mean like another Sorceress?" Xarsk asked him.

"Let's hope not."

"There are no more Sorceresses." Seifer stated. "There's no more magic, and there's no more SeeD. And so long as we continue being nice to each other, there's not going to be any more war, either." At this he turned around and opened the folder. It was from the Estharian secret service. It contained surveillance photographs, reports of movements, location and all sorts of other data he hadn't asked for. But what he _had_ asked for was there…

"What is it, Seifer?" Zell asked. 

Seifer snapped back to reality. "Nothing." he said. "Let me be alone for a while, there's something I need to think about."

"Seifer…?" Xarsk trailed off. But he didn't reply. Just continued to stare out the window like he was in a trance. They left the Presidential office and closed the door behind him. Then heard Seifer engage the automatic lock.

About an hour later, the door hissed open, which Zell and Xarsk didn't hear at all. Seifer stepped out into what looked like a deserted hallway, only there was Zell and Xarsk in the corner, completely engaged in each other. He stepped up to them and crossed his arms. He had changed his clothes. Gone was the trademark trench coat, replaced with a hooded jacket, black t-shirt and jeans. He coughed.

"Let me guess. One stick of chewing gum left between the two of you, so you decided to share?" Seifer asked.

Zell and Xarsk immediately broke away from each other. "Seifer!" Zell stuttered, trying to wipe Xarsk's lipstick from his mouth. Xarsk was hastily adjusting her clothing.

"Relax, Zell, I'm not her dad." said Seifer, checking a clipboard he held in his hand. Zell blinked, noticing this was the first time he'd ever been referred to by name. "Here, do me a favour, sign this."

Zell took the clipboard and examined the paper attached to it. "Uh, it's in Estharian…"

"I didn't tell you to read it, just sign the damn thing!" Seifer muttered, throwing him a pen. When Zell had scribbled the signature, Seifer handed it to Xarsk. "Seifer, what's this about?" she asked as she signed her name. "Are we in trouble or something?"

"Come on, man!" Zell moaned. "We were just making out, is all! Man, it's not like we were selling missile technology to terrorists. Man, you are unbelievable! Of all the ungrateful, anal-retentive–"

"Shut up, Zell." Seifer sighed. 

"No I won't!" Zell growled. "It's perfectly okay for _you_ to make out with Quistis in the middle of a freakin' battlefield, but just because it's _me_ making out with your ancestor, you're ready to throw me out on my ass! Well, I don't care. _Throw_ me out, if it makes you happy! Just because you messed things up with Quistis, don't hold it against everyone else who's found someone. And besides, we weren't just fooling around. …I love her!"

Xarsk stared at him. "You do?"

"Damn right I–" Zell froze and caught himself, then almost instantly calmed down. "…Yeah." he said, realizing it. "I do."

Seifer tapped his foot and checked his watch, then sighed again. "Finished?" he asked. Zell and Xarsk stared at him. "You're not in trouble, Zell. Though you are a moron. Man, just be glad the Presidential office has a lock on the door."

"We-…what?" asked Xarsk.

"That little piece of paper you both signed?" Seifer reminded them. "Was a contract. You officially recognise my resignation as President, and both agree to share joint Presidency for a twenty-year term, with the possibility of re-election at that time. Congratulations."

"WHAT?" they chimed together.

"Ah, don't pretend you don't want it." Seifer chuckled. "This world's a blend of present and future. It makes sense that the Presidents of the leading nation be one from one era and one from the other. I discussed it with the council, they like the idea."

"But…" Xarsk began. "What about your dream, Seifer?"

"I'm trading it in." he said, grabbing a sports bag by his feet. "I've already recorded a farewell message to the people of Esthar. You can broadcast your inauguration speech whenever you want. I don't think there's anyone who'd object to you two, so don't worry."

"Seifer, I dunno what to say." said Zell.

"Just let me slip out quietly through the back door." said Seifer. "Man, handing over the whole country to the Chicken-Wuss and my ancestor, his squeeze. I'm nuts."

"Hey!" Zell feigned anger. "That's _President_ Chicken-Wuss!"

"And President _Squeeze_." Xarsk chuckled.

"Yeah, that's the spirit." said Seifer, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Have fun. Don't blow anything up. And take care of her, Zell. Don't make me have come all the way back here to kick your ass." And with that, Seifer began to walk away. "Because you _know_ I would."

"Hey man, how will we find you if we need you?" Zell called.

"You won't!" said Seifer, twisting around and walking backwards, then twisting back again.

"Hey wait!" Zell shouted. "You mean this is goodbye?"

Seifer stopped, and chuckled. "Check out the brain on Zell."

"Sooo…" Zell said, ignoring it. "You've got nothing to say to me? No nice fond words? No words of support? Not even the 'I've never served with a finer SeeD' cliché? Nothing?"

"Nothing." Seifer confirmed. 

"Nothing." Zell echoed.

"Nothing." said Seifer again.

"…Nothing." Zell repeated. "Just like that. All the years you used to beat me up and make fun of me. Are you telling me there wasn't a single shred of hidden underlying respect?"

Seifer grinned. "Not a shred."

"You're a bad liar." said Zell.

"And you're a Chicken-Wuss" said Seifer, already out the door and gone before anyone could get another word in.

"Whoa." sighed Xarsk. "…I guess you were right, he _really is_ a jerk. I can't believe he doesn't respect you at all." Zell laughed at this. "Hey, what's so funny?" Xarsk asked.

"He's _handed_ me joint Presidency, and he's letting me date the closest thing he's got in the whole world to a sister. That he calls me Chicken-Wuss all the time and insults me, that's just Seifer. That guy _loves_ me."

Xarsk just stood there, still in disbelief. Then she laughed. "Wow." she said. "I can't believe it. Joint Presidency."

"Wait til my mom hears about this!" Zell exclaimed.

"_After_ you tell her about _us_. And hey." said Xarsk, wrapping an arm around him. "What's a _Chicken-Wuss_?"

"It–" Zell began, then stopped and grinned. "It's a nickname. He calls me Chicken-Wuss. I call him big fatheaded jerk. It's this thing we have."

"You big Chicken-Wuss." she laughed, pulling him into the Presidential office.

"Hey, now don't _you_ start!" sniggered Zell, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Seifer had the hood pulled up over his head, disguising his face as he walked through Esthar. All around him, people stared at every TV set and monitor in the city, every single one broadcasting his resignation speech to the people.

"…for personal reasons." the speech continued. "In my wake, I leave the Presidency of joint hands of Zell Dincht, a fellow SeeD I served with for many years, and Xarsk Almasy, representing the people of the former future world. She's very brave and capable, and I believe they have what it takes to lead the world into a new future, a peaceful one. A couple, coming together over a distance of centuries, is no better symbol for our world. If they can, we all can."

Seifer didn't bother to listen. He'd already heard it, of course. He rented a car and drove to the Horizon Bridge. When he made it to Fisherman's Horizon, he ditched the car and bought a train ticket. He was going to go to Timber, and from there, on towards Dollet. He didn't even know if she'd take him, but at least they'd get a chance to finally clear the air. If she kicked him in the nuts and then out on the street, it couldn't be said that he didn't at least do his best.

And if that happened, then what? …Maybe fake his own death. Kill off Seifer Almasy entirely, and start again as someone else. Someone without a past. Joining an army was out of the question. In another ten years or so, there probably wouldn't be any armies anymore. Not in the conventional sense, anyway. There would be forces to protect and preserve the peace, but Seifer was no policeman.

A few hours later, he was on the Timber-bound train. He had tried to sleep numerous times, but couldn't drift off. He couldn't get comfortable. Or forget about Dollet. So he just sat there, his head tilted and looking out the window.

It was far from quiet in the train car. Many of the people on board were future-world refugees, and for many it was their first time ever seeing a train, let alone ride on one. Most of them were going to Galbadia in pursuit of happiness and a better life. Many of them couldn't stay in their seats, they were far too busy marvelling at the blue sky and clear azure ocean. Among the many voices, Seifer thought he heard one in particular that was familiar.

"And I'm telling ya, that is him!" said the voice. Seifer turned his head. "I'd recognise mah main man anywhere, ya know?"

"Son of a bitch." said Seifer, with a grin. There was Raijin, on the opposite side of the train car. Sitting next to him was Nida. Raijin was smiling from ear to ear. Raijin and Nida stood up, walked over to Seifer and sat down beside him. Seifer couldn't help noticing one of Raijin's legs had now become completely metallic.

"Seifer, you old dog!" chuckled Raijin, shaking his hand. "I _knew_ it was you! Heard you kicked some mean Sorcerer butt!"

"You heard right." said Seifer, with a smile. "I'm glad to see you made, it Raij."

"Almost didn't, man." said Raijin. "Spent months in some Galbadian Army hospital feeling sorry for myself. I lost my leg entirely. Then boom! Big bright light, and suddenly the whole world changes. Next thing I know, I'm on my way to Esthar. Those future-world boys have medical technology like we never saw, man."

"I've seen it." said Seifer. "They saved Quistis with it."

"Saved me too, man." Raijin chuckled, tapping his leg. "Check it out. A fully artificial cybernetic replacement. Lifetime guarantee, ya know."

"Cool." said Seifer. "So where are you going now?"

"Towards Galbadia, and on into Rinoa City." said Nida. "Galbadia has completely opened it's borders. Anyone who's willing to come work on rebuilding the city gets a citizenship. That what you're gonna do too, sir?"

"…No, not for me." said Seifer. "I'm headed for Dollet."

Raijin blinked. "…What's in Dollet?"

Seifer turned his head and looked out the window at the landscape speeding past. "Something I was very stupid to let slip away…"

* * *

He got off the train and walked the rest of the way into town. His short journey was free of monster attacks. As he walked, Seifer realised he hadn't even seen any monsters since the world changed, nor heard about any attacks. Maybe Hyne had also stopped the Lunar Cry from being part of the planet's cycle, let the monsters die out to allow humans and animals to thrive…

Although the town was his destination, Seifer's first stop was the hill where the old communication tower still rested. He strode up the path, up towards the cliffs that the tower hung upon. He paused for a moment, looking around. "Here's where it all started to go wrong." he sighed. "I broke the rules, failed the SeeD test. Being stupid, never knowing what I had til I lost it."

He stopped, slipped the sports bag off his shoulder and began to unzip it. "Never again." he whispered to himself. He reached into the and pulled out his gunblade. He drew Hyperion for the very last time, giving it a few swings and then stopped just as quickly, smiling at it like an old friend.

Gripping it tightly by the handle, Seifer drew it back, tensed his body, flung the gunblade and let go with a cry. Hyperion sailed from his grasp, flying out over the cliffs, flipping end over end. It twisted and flipped in the air, before finally splashing down into the rocky shores. It sank beneath the waves, and vanished forever.

* * *

Quistis wiped down the bar, yet again, and reflected on what had brought her here.

Dollet had always been one of her favourite places in the world. There was even the possibility that she was originally from here, Edea had sometimes hinted. It was also peaceful. Esthar, Galbadia, Timber, Balamb, Fisherman's Horizon and even Trabia were growing and prospering. But Dollet's isolation worked in it's favour. Small isolated communities like Dollet and Winhill would almost never likely feel the change in the world outside.

And so, Quistis had been a smart girl. When she'd seen that there was no more need for Garden in the world and SeeD was officially disbanded, she had taken all the money she had made over the years, by now a small fortune, cashed her chips, moved to Dollet and made the owner of the Shining Bomber Pub on the Main Street an offer he couldn't refuse. She'd bought the Pub for nearly twice what it was worth, but it was worth enough to her. It was small, quaint and suited her nicely. It was a nice, quiet idyllic life in a wonderful romantic small town. It was everything she had ever wanted.

Almost everything.

"We're starting to run dry on Trabian Port." she said aloud, intentionally disrupting her thoughts. "I'm going down to the cellar to change the barrel." With that, she bent down and tugged at the trap door in the floor. She heard the front door open and another customer walk in. Well, Xu could easily take care of that. 

Quistis had been impressed with Xu when she came to her, wanting to work with her. She didn't have many friends, she liked Dollet too, and besides, they had become good friends. "Um, Quistis?" she heard Xu say. "There's some guy here to see you."

Quistis almost chuckled. "What's he look like?"

"A fool." he said.

She stood up in an instant at the sound of Seifer's voice. They found themselves staring at each other across the bar. A few of the customers stopped drinking and looked at the scene unfolding before them. There were more than a few local young men who found Quistis and Xu attractive, and were now wondering who the stranger was.

Seifer let the sports bag slip to the floor. Quistis stared at him. Neither of them said anything. They both seemed to have changed a lot in the recent months. Physically and emotionally. To Quistis, Seifer was different than last time she saw him. Gone was the gunblade and trench coat. He now wore simple humble casual clothes. His hair had started to go a little wild too. Quistis on the other hand was much tidier. She looked beautiful in the clothes she wore, similar to how Rinoa would dress. Seifer was sure this was the first time he had ever seen her with her hair down. Her glasses were gone, replaced with a piece of technology from the future known as a "contact lens".

"I'll go… change the barrel." said Xu, breaking the silence.

Quistis and Seifer continued to look at each other. Quistis had never seen this look on Seifer's face. He seemed so honest, so vulnerable, and so open. 

"I…" he began, and stopped, wondering if he'd made a horrible mistake. "I had a dream." he said eventually. "Not _that_ dream, the one that messed everything up. No, I mean, a proper dream, one you have when you were sleeping."

Quistis cocked her head to the side, listening, her expression matching his. Honest, vulnerable and open. "I dreamed I was in a room full of people. Everyone I ever knew was there, and they were all talking to each other, it was a pretty big crowd. And I tried talking to them all, but nobody could hear me, or they all ignored me."

Seifer swallowed, the first time he had ever known nervousness. "And I tried shouting, but nobody listened to me. Nobody _cared_. I screamed my lungs out, and nobody even noticed I was alive. But then you came along, talked to me, and took me out of the crowd."

"…Esthar…" Quistis managed. "Your other dream, your romantic dream…?"

Tears ringed Seifer's eyes. "I tried to live it." he said. "I got exactly what I wanted my whole life, and I didn't want it. But it was so empty. So goddamed hollow, I couldn't bear it. It was nothing, vacant and unfilled. And I couldn't live it. Because you weren't there."

Quistis heart thumped rapidly, and her eyes started to cloud up. "I done something horrible." said Seifer. "I took you for granted. I just _assumed_ you'd want to be there, like you have been with me all this time. But I didn't pay attention to what you wanted. And I didn't realise until it was too damn late that I—"

He stopped, noticing people were staring at him and Quistis. And he decided not to care. "I love you." he said. A long horrible pause filled the air. Quistis looked away from Seifer for the moment, she seemed to be thinking. _Not_ the reaction women usually give in the movies, Seifer noticed, and felt the world fall apart.

"I just wanted you to know that." he said, and picked up the sports bag. He turned around to face the door, slinging the bag over his shoulder. To everyone else, it just looked like Seifer trying to be macho. In truth, it was so that they wouldn't see he was fighting tears. "You're right not to want me around." he said, and left.

Quistis didn't know what to say or do. She was completely lost, unsure of what to do, completely lost. Beside her, her friend Xu emerged from the cellar. "I heard." she said. "And if you let him go, you'll regret worse then you'd regret dying young."

* * *

Seifer wandered down the main street, completely lost, wondering what to do now. For the first time in his life, he looked at his future and saw an utter blank. And then he heard her calling his name. Seifer turned back, and Quistis stood in the middle of the road.

They walked slowly back to each other, unsure of what to do, until they stood right before one another. "Do you mean it?" she asked, honestly. Seifer nodded. "I mean it too." she said. "I've got life here, Seifer. It's almost perfect, but it's missing something."

Seifer looked around the town. "I never noticed how nice this place is til now…" he said.

"Like I said, it's almost perfect, but something's missing." Quistis continued. "You can stay, you know, here… if you want. I've got enough room."

"I'd like that" Seifer admitted, a little shell-shocked.

"You can come in and live with me." said Quistis with a smile. "But wipe your feet."

They both gave a small chuckle of laughter, and Seifer hugged her. Taking his bag, they slowly began to walk back towards the Pub. "One thing I'm wondering…" Quistis said, an arm wrapped the man she'd soon be calling her boyfriend, and eventually more. "You come back into my life like that, make a scene, and you don't even bother to kiss me? What's up with that?"

"I…" Seifer began and stopped, and realized she was kidding. "I was… going to wait for the right moment."

"Oh?" she said with a smile. "When's the right moment?"

"Just about…." he said. "…_Now_."

* * *

Squall & Rinoa – "Secret World" 

Squall pulled the boat onto the Centra shore and helped Rinoa out of it. She tripped, but he caught her gently. He helped her back up, but she didn't let go, just stood there smiling at him.

"What?" he asked. "What is it—?"

She kissed him then, fully and deeply. When it was over, she said "Just a thanks."

Squall smiled, and she let go. Together, they began to walk along the beach, heading slowly inland. "Squall…" Rinoa began. "I think you should know something, about our baby."

"It's Alexandra, isn't it?" he said, surprising her. She stared at him. "How did you know?"

"I got the hints." said Squall. "She always wanted us to be her parents. Seems like she got her wish."

"Reincarnation…" Rinoa whispered. "I never really believed such a thing was possible until this happened."

"I'm glad it's possible." Squall admitted. "I guess it means when this life is over, we have a chance to find each other again, do it all over again."

Rinoa smiled. "One life at a time, Squall Leonhart."

  
_I stood in this unsheltered place  
'Til I could see the face behind the face  
All that had gone before had left no trace  
Down by the railway siding  
In our secret world we were colliding  
All the places we were hiding love  
What was it we were thinking of?_  
  


They walked for most of the day, before they came to a bare field of grass, just an empty plain. Far beyond them lay mountains, forming a hidden valley. Beside them fell a waterfall , plunging eternally into a freshwater spring.

"This could be a good place to live." Rinoa announced, taking in the view. Squall looked around. "There's a waterfall, there." he said, pointing. "We could use that for water, and for power. I know how to make a generator from waterpower. Not much energy, but enough for us."

"For a house for three?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah." said Squall. He then looked at his hands, then. "For most of my life, I've been using these hands to kill and hurt. You saved me from forgetting that a soldier can do so much more than that. I can build a house, I can deliver a baby, and I can teach her. All about life, all about this world…" 

  
_So I watch you wash your hair  
Underwater, unaware  
And a plane flies through the air  
Did you think you didn't have to choose?  
That I alone could win or lose?  
In all the places we were hiding love  
What was it we were thinking of?_  
  


"We'll do all of those things." said Rinoa. "We'll do them together."

They hugged each other then, and both stood there, picturing their future home and life. "I don't tell you I love you nearly often enough, you know." said Rinoa.

"Just the once is enough for me." Squall replied.

Rinoa looked at the plain fields. "If I were still a Sorceress." she said. "I'd turn this into a huge flower field, just like the one in front of Edea's house."

Squall remembered something, and fished into his pockets for it. He pulled out a pouch, the small bag of seeds that Edea had given him. He opened the pouch and looked at them, and smiled. She _knew_. Somehow, his surrogate mother had just known. 

"We can still have our flower field." he said, showing the seeds to Rinoa, who smiled.

  
_In this house of make-believe  
Divided in two like Adam and Eve  
You put out and I receive  
Down by the railway siding  
In our secret world we were colliding  
All the places we were hiding love  
What was it we were thinking of?_  
  


"Do you remember when we first met?" Rinoa asked.

"How could I forget?" said Squall. "You dragged me onto that dance floor, and I couldn't even dance."

"Hey, I was good teacher. You were a great dancer, after just a little while."

"We never got to finish that dance, I remember. You ran off."

Rinoa smiled. "So?" she laughed. "Let's finish it _now_."

Squall smiled back, and then took her hand.

_Ssh, listen..._   


* * *

  
  
  
"Secret World" - Lyrics and music by Peter Gabriel. 


	27. Epilogue: Forever A Tomorrow

Epilogue; "Forever A Tomorrow" Five Years Later… Picture a house.  
It sits by a field of flowers, made of both stone and wood. It looks comfortable, a cosy place, despite it's isolation, similar to the houses from Winhill. Behind the house is a small freshwater lake, filled by a waterfall. A waterwheel by the side of the house taps it's power.  
And if you look inside the house, you can see the furnishings of a good life. You can almost even hear the memories in the walls as you look around the rooms. A baby's cry, and a parent's joy. A child's laughter. A mother's love, a father's teachings. Memories filling up this quiet house, preventing it from ever being empty.  
And now the front door opens, letting in the light of a beautiful summer's day. Two people walk in. Irvine Kinneas, 27 years old. His ponytail is now gone, replaced by a cut not all that dissimilar to Squall's over ten years ago. He still wears his hat. Behind him enters Selphie Kinneas Tilmitt, now pregnant with their first child and only just beginning to show it. Her hair now trails past her shoulders.  
  
"Hello, hello?" Irvine called out. "Anyone home?"  
As Irvine went to look around the rooms, Selphie found her eyes wandering over the house, taking in the furniture, fireplace, the tables and chairs. On the wall was a picture, a child's drawing of her family. There were pictures on the mantelpiece. Squall, four years ago, holding his newborn daughter. Rinoa and Squall with the baby, after she had taken her first steps. A fairly recent picture of the entire Leonhart family - Squall, Rinoa, Laguna and Ellone, along with the newest addition. And _there_ was a picture of Laguna with his grandaughter. And the most recent picture was of just Squall, Rinoa and their daughter. Squall looked a lot like Laguna these days, same hair only lighter. Rinoa never seemed to age, though there was strong becoming a resemblance between her and Edea. And their daughter looked just like her. Rinoa's dark hair and Japanese eyes, but they were Squall's blue color.  
  
Irvine couldn't find anybody. The family of this house were long gone. But he did find a letter, just sitting there on a desk, with his and Selphie's names on it, just waiting for it. Opening it up, he saw it was in Rinoa's handwriting.  
  
_"Dear Irvine & Selphie,  
If you're reading this, it means you've come to pay us another visit, and you've found us gone. Sorry for missing you guys, but Alexandra's old enough to see the world now. Squall and I wanted to show it to her. We were right, she remembers nothing of her past life. So now we have the opportunity to show it to her all over again. We're going to travel the world, and hopefully meet all the others again. But we'll come back, one day. It's a big world out there, and so may people in it. But we all live our lives, crossing each other's like a strange and wonderful cat's cradle.  
So we'll meet again, someday, on down the line."_  
Irvine smiled and folded the letter back up and went to find Selphie.  
"They're not here, are they?" she asked.  
"Nope." said Irvine with a smile, taking her hand. "But they're fine. They're showing Alexandra the world. "Come on, let's go." She laughed as he led, taking her out of the house and into the flower fields that Squall and Rinoa had grown, matching the one beside Edea's orphanage. They walked through flowers, playing and chasing each other like tiger cubs.  
"Where are we going?" Selphie laughed as they walked out across the flower fields.  
Irvine pulled her close and hugged her. She giggled and took his hat, placing it on her head. He smiled, placed his hand in hers and they continued to walk through the flowers.  
"Down the line, Selphie." he said. "Down the line."  
  


"Blood Brothers"  
by Bruce Springsteen  
  
We played King Of The Mountain  
Out on the end  
The world came chargin' up the hill,  
And we were women and men  
  
Now there's so much that time,  
Time and memory take away  
We got our own roads to ride  
And chances we gotta take  
  
We stood side by side  
Each one fightin' for the other  
We said until we died  
We'd always be blood brothers  
  
Now the hardness of this world  
Slowly grinds your dreams away  
Making a fool's joke  
Out of the promises we make  
  
And what once seemed black and white  
Turns to so many shades of gray  
We lose ourselves in work to do  
Work to do and bills to pay  
  
And it's a wild, wild, ride  
And there ain't much cover  
With no one running by your side,  
My blood brothers  
  
On through the houses of the dead  
Past those fallen in their tracks  
Always moving ahead  
And never looking back  
  
Now I don't know how I feel  
I don't know how I feel tonight  
If I've fallen 'neath the wheel  
If I've lost or I've gained sight  
  
I don't even know why  
I don't know I made this call  
Or if any of this matters  
Anymore after all  
  
But the starts are burning bright  
Like some mystery uncovered  
And I'll keep moving through the dark  
With you in my heart  
My blood brothers  
  
**T h e    E n d**


End file.
